Chicos Rebeldes
by Naoko Andre
Summary: Un reformatorio para adolescentes problema... y muchos, muchos problemas. Es AU, con un poco de OOC, y Hetero, Read for Review plz!
1. Prólogo, parte 1: El Kyubii

Konnichiwa miina-san! Aquí les traigo mi nueva creación, Chicos rebeldes... es que se me ocurrió muy de repente cuando estaba viendo un programa en el Discovery Home and Health... jeje... y bueno, comenzó mi idea... comienza con un prólogo de 3 partes... Bueno ojalá les guste... por cierto es un UA o AU como prefieran y los personajes son un poco OOC (out of Character)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, sólo la idea del fic me pertenece... así que... no me vayan a decir nada!  
**Advertisement: **Es un AU o UA, con los personajes un poco OOC y un poco fuerte, no mucho porque no es mi estilo, pero están avisados!

**Para que no se enreden  
**_Lo que narran o piensan los personajes, que no esté en sí ligado con alguna conversación... ya entenderán luego  
_"pensamientos"  
(n/a: notas mias)  
-dialogo-  
- - cambio de escena - -

**Chicos Rebeldes**

Prólogo, parte 1: El Kyubi

_Y allí estaba, había llegado al único lugar que pensó nunca pisaría... todo por culpa de un maldito delator... ya se las pagaría cuando lo encontrase..._

Estaba parado frente a un gran establecimiento, cuyas paredes, o lo que se veía de ellas, eran grises, las ventanas tenían seguros y, alrededor de todo eso había una gran muralla con alambres de puas y todo tipo de seguridades. Y ahí, justo a la entrada, se veía un cartel en el cual se leía: "Instituto Konoha" en grande y en letras más pequeñas: "reformatorio para adolescentes rebeldes". Y, para colmo de males, ese día estaba lloviendo...

-hn... se ve peor de lo que yo pensaba- dijo con cara aparentemente aproblemada rascándose la cabeza.

¿Su apariencia? Era un chico Rubio, con el pelo alborotado, de tez bronceada, con una altura promedio, de ojos azules, y su cara se podría decir que tenía una apariencia un poco zorruna, lo que era acentuado por unas extrañas marcas a los costados de su cara. Iba vestido con una chaqueta naranja, con una franja negra, con unos pantalones naranjos, con grandes bolsillos a los costados, y con unas extrañas sandalias negras. El chico llevaba una maleta en su mano y un bolso en su espalda, e iba acompañado de dos guardias.

-Vamos, camina chico- dijo uno de los guardias empujándolo.

_¿Mi nombre? Soy Uzumaki Naruto, de 15 años¿Por qué estoy aquí? Bah, soy un busca pleitos, y al parecer una de mis "víctimas" me delató a la policía... pero no piensen mal, no peleo con personas que no desean pelea, yo sólo peleo con otros busca pleitos, va en contra de mi moral golpear "inocente", si es que se les puede llamar así... Je, y pensar que todo comenzó hace dos años, cuando, por primera vez, me defendí de aquellos que me atormentaban... que buena paliza les di... y luego de eso seguí, hasta que se me hizo un "hobby" por así decirlo... ¿mi apodo? El kyubii (demonio de nueve colas)¿por qué? pues, según mis oponentes, tengo cara de zorro, y lo de demonio... porque cuando acabo con ellos no tengo piedad... dicen que mi cara se vuelve casi demoníaca... pero ahora que me han atrapado... se acabaron las peleas callejeras... aunque quizá pueda pelear con alguien aquí... je... me voy a divertir..._


	2. Prólogo, parte 2: El vengador

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, sólo la idea del fic me pertenece... así que... no me vayan a decir nada!  
**Advertisement: **Es un AU o UA, con los personajes un poco OOC y un poco fuerte, no mucho porque no es mi estilo, pero están avisados!

**Para que no se enreden  
**_Lo que narran o piensan los personajes, que no esté en sí ligado con alguna conversación... ya entenderán luego  
_"pensamientos"  
(n/a: notas mias)  
-dialogo-  
- - cambio de escena - -

**Chicos Rebeldes**

Prólogo, parte 2: El Vengador

_Dos años aquí, dos años de tiempo perdido, dos años en los cuales podría haber cumplido mi venganza, pero no... estoy aquí, atrapado... tan lejos y tan cerca de mi venganza..._

El chico estaba sentado en la azotea del establecimiento, el fuerte viento desordenando sus bellos cabellos azules. Y su mirada, perdida en el cielo, en ese grisáceo cielo, en ese cielo lleno de nubes lluviosas, igual que ese día... el día en que su vida se convirtió en un infierno...

De repente su mirada se volvió a la entrada, donde las grandes y aseguradas puertas eran abiertas, al parecer un chico nuevo había llegado...

-Vaya, un nuevo compañero... hace tiempo que no llegaba uno, esto se va a poner entretenido...- dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa

¿Su aspecto? Era un chico alto, con unos desafiantes ojos azabache, unos ojos que mostraban el más puro rencor, con el cabello negro azulado, de tez pálida, tan pálida que asemejaba a la fría nieve, una piel con un color tan frío como lo era su corazón... Vestía una polera azul, manga corta a pesar del frío, unos pantalones blancos anchos con dos bolsillos a los lados, con unas zapatillas negras.

En ese momento el chico sacó un cigarro, lo prendió y se lo llevó a la boca... no podía hacer eso muy a menudo pues no estaba permitido...

_¿Mi nombre? Uchiha Sasuke, 15 años, pronto cumpliré 16. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Por intento de Homicidio, je, que puedo decir... intenté matar a mi hermano¿y qué, lo hice para vengarme... vengarme del que mató a mis padres... del que me quitó mi niñez, y me habría vengado de no ser porque mi hermano ya estaba en la lista de los más buscados y lo habían atrapado, y yo, cegado por la cólera, lo ataqué, dejándolo herido de gravedad; je se lo merecía; pero justo en frente de todo el cuerpo policial... obviamente fuí etiquetado como "asesino" y, por mi edad, enviado a este instituto, el instituto konoha... para adolescentes rebeldes... ¿Mi apodo? El vengador Uchiha, supongo que ya saben porque..._


	3. prólogo parte 3: La Sakurazukamori

Bueno, aquí la última parte del prólogo...

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, sólo la idea del fic me pertenece... así que... no me vayan a decir nada!  
**Advertisement: **Es un AU o UA, con los personajes un poco OOC y un poco fuerte, no mucho porque no es mi estilo, pero están avisados!

**Para que no se enreden  
**_Lo que narran o piensan los personajes, que no esté en sí ligado con alguna conversación... ya entenderán luego  
_"pensamientos"  
(n/a: notas mias)  
-dialogo-  
- - cambio de escena - -

**Chicos Rebeldes**

Prólogo, parte 3: Sakurazukamori (Asesino del cerezo)

_Y ahí estaba, ella, una de las más hermosas mujeres y una de las más letales, encadenada, atrapada... todo porque uno de sus "clientes" le había preparado una trampa, debió haberlo previsto, un blanco tan fácil no aparece todos los días..._

Un auto policial iba camino a un nuevo reformatorio, o algo así... y en la parte de atrás, la parte de seguridad, pues ese auto o camioneta, era sólo reservado para criminales peligrosos, iba una bella joven con el pelo rosado suelto y largo, con unos bellos ojos jade y una piel blanca y tersa. Era muy bella, una de las más bellas de la ciudad, iba vestida con un revelador kimono rojo, con flores de cerezo bordadas que dejaba mucho, pero mucho, a la vista y sus manos y piernas estaban encadenadas al suelo, nadie diría que esa bella jovencita era más que sólo eso, era una asesina de primera.

-hmp, esto es aburrido... maldito viejo... me tendió una trampa y claro, yo, la tonta caí... otra vez traicionada pero ya verá... acabaré con él...- dijo la chica, más para ella que para nadie más

-Vaya, tan bella pero tan mala y loca, realmente eres un desperdicio criatura...- se escuchó la voz de uno de los guardias que iba en el auto.

-"Loca ¿yo, más bien traicionada..." Vaya oficial, pero si usted quiere podría soltarme y...- dijo seductora, era su oportunidad...

-Cállate, no tienes derecho a hablar- dijo el que conducía, que al parecer, era una mujer... una táctica inteligente...

-bah- dijo suspirando- que aburrido...-

_¿Mi nombre? Haruno Sakura, de 15 años. ¿Mi crimen? Asesinato, llevo muchos... El primero fué hace mucho, hace 3 años, creo... vivía en la calle pues mis padres murieron a manos de un ladrón... viví medio año en la calle hasta que una señora me recogió... pero no por lástima, sino porque, según ella, yo le podría ser útil... luego de eso comenzó a entrenarme para ser una geisha, pero no una normal, sino que una asesina... y luego de mucho entrenamiento por fin estaba lista... la primera persona que eliminé fué al que arruinó mi vida... al detestable ladrón... fue facilísimo... luego, debía pagar mi entrenamiento... y se convirtió en un trabajo, ganaba bien, y realmente ningún hombre llegó a tocarme... je... soy de las mejores pues todavía soy virgen... y eso ya es un logro... estúpidos ingenuos, pero ahora me habían atrapado... un cliente traidor...ya veré después como lo mato, por ahora debo encontrar la forma de salir de aquí... ¿Cómo me dicen? Pues, en mi lugar de trabajo me decían de varias formas, pero el sobrenombre que me colocó mi maestra y mi sobrenombre definitivo es "Sakurazukamori" pues eso es lo que soy... un cerezo(por mi nombre) asesino._


	4. Cap 1: Cambios

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, sólo la idea del fic me pertenece... así que... no me vayan a decir nada!  
**Advertisement: **Es un AU o UA, con los personajes un poco OOC y un poco fuerte, no mucho porque no es mi estilo, pero están avisados!

**Para que no se enreden  
**_Lo que narran o piensan los personajes, que no esté en sí ligado con alguna conversación... ya entenderán luego  
_"pensamientos"  
(n/a: notas mias)  
-dialogo-  
- - cambio de escena - -

Capítulo 1: Cambios… ¿El instituto es mixto?

Allí estaba el chico más ruidoso, el chico más molestoso, el chico odiado por casi todo el pueblo, allí estaba ese chico en SU oficina, mojando SU hermoso piso flotante, y manchando SU hermosa alfombra… aunque a él no parecía importarle…

-Uzumaki Naruto¿me equivoco?- dijo un viejo señor sentado detrás de su escritorio

-Si ya lo sabe ¿para que pregunta?- dijo el chico mosqueado

-no seas insolente chico, pero porque eres nuevo te lo perdonaré esta vez- dijo tranquilo mientras fumaba- ahora, sobre las clases...

-Oiga viejo no fume! no ve que me contamina mis pulmones!- dijo Naruto tapándose la nariz y la boca con una mano

-Cállate, y te dije que no fueras insolente- dijo mirándolo feo, con lo que Naruto se calló- "Vaya, a pesar de que lo hayan traído acá no es tan malo como el resto de los alumnos que me han traído... por lo visto sólo estaba por el camino equivocado..." Bueno, ahora, a lo que iba... este es un reformatorio¿supongo que sabes lo que es, no? –Naruto asintió- bueno, entonces me ahorro la explicación, entonces, siguiendo con lo que iba diciendo, este es un reformatorio internado de hombres, ya que así nos evitamos problemas de... ejem... ese tipo...- dijo carraspeando un poco

-o sea que está lleno de raritos? ¬.¬U "Ojalá que no me vuelva Gay por necesidad... TTTT" – dijo el chico con cascaditas en sus ojos

-¿y yo que voy a saber? bueno, ahora pasamos al tema de las clases... tu horario está aquí, toma –le pasa una hoja- y tus cuadernos, y cosas de esa índole ya están en tu habitación... ahora, debes asistir a TODAS las clases, créeme, si faltas a una serás rastreado y castigado severamente- dijo mirándolo feo- Y si estás enfermo, por A, B o C razón, debes avisarle a tu compañero de cuarto, así es compartirás cuarto –dijo como si esperara una replica, la cual no llegó- para que este le avise al profesor de asignatura y podamos enviar al personal de enfermería para que se cerciore de tu enfermedad y vele por tu bienestar... Bien, ahora por las noches...-Pero se calló pues Naruto se había quedado dormido de pie- ¡NO SEAS INSOLENTE CHIQUILLO Y PRESTA ATENCIÓN CUANDO TE HABLAN!-

-ah?- dijo el chico despertándose por el grito- ¿decía algo?

-¡FUERA; VETE A TU HABITACIÓN!- dijo apuntando la puerta

-Pero ji-chan no se donde está...- afirmó

En ese momento el viejo apretó un botoncito y de la nada un hombre con una máscara y un extraño protector cubriéndole el ojo derecho hizo aparición

-¿Necesita algo, Sandaime-sama?- dijo el extraño hombre

-Lleva a este chico a su habitación Kakashi, por favor- dijo harto- Está en la misma que Uchiha- dijo viendo la duda en el ojo del hombre

-Está bien, vamos...- dijo, como preguntando su nombre

-Uzumaki Naruto, señor...- dijo Naruto siguiendo al hombre

Caminaron a través de unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar enfrente de una puerta al final de un pasillo donde había un grabado, al parecer con un nombre, pero Naruto no le prestó atención.

- Yo soy uno de tus profesores, Hatake Kakashi, en caso de que quieras saber algo me puedes encontrar en la sala de profesores...- dijo de repente, luego de eso tocó la puerta y esperó... pero no hubo respuesta, volvió a tocar, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado- Que extraño... Sasuke siempre está en su habitación, o por lo menos la mayoría de las veces... bueno, que más da...- dijo más para si mismo que para Naruto- por cierto, toma, las llaves- le tiende una llave con su nombre, al parecer ya estaba todo fríamente calculado (XD)- Ah, por cierto- dijo como si se le hubiese olvidado- Hoy a las cuatro hay una asamblea en el casino, ya le preguntas a Sasuke donde está el casino, pero es obligatorio asistir... bueno, me voy- y se va corriendo, casi como si se hubiese esfumado

-O.o? y a ese profesor que le pasa¿Por que tan apurado?- levantó los hombros como quitándole toda importancia que pudiese tener, luego puso la llave, abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

Era una habitación con un tamaño normal, o sea lo suficiente para que cupieran las dos camas que estaban puestas en las dos orillas, pegadas a la pared. El suelo era de un color azul (n/a: ahí se imaginan ustedes si es con alfombra o con otra cosa) y las paredes celestes (n/a: todo azul XD, es que así es como me la imagino). Entre medio de las dos camas había un velador, largo, con dos gavetas, de forma que quedaba un pequeño pasillo entre las dos camas, y a los pies de cada cama había un guardarropa, de forma que quedaba el espacio justo para pasar y abrir el ropero.

Naruto se fué directo a la cama de la derecha (n/a: a su derecha), la que estaba al lado de la ventana, ya que la otra estaba ocupada, o eso dedujo Naruto pues había Ropa y cosas por el estilo encima de ella. Además de alguno que otro poster de grupos de metal en la pared de ese lado.

Pasó un rato en el que Naruto estuvo acostado haciendo... NADA, hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de pelo negro azulado, con ojos casi del mismo color empapado, y, obviamente empapando todo...

-Vaya, así que tu eres el nuevo, y también mi compañero de habitación... Uchiha Sasuke, un gusto- dijo tendiéndole su mano

-Uzumaki Naruto- dijo estrechando su mano

-¿Y¿Por qué te trajeron aquí¿Cuál es tu crimen?- dijo yendo hasta su armario(n/a: no se si se dieron cuenta pero en menos de 5 minutos he dicho tres nombre diferentes para el mismo objeto, y es que no me decido.. ahora... ya los dejo seguir leyendo n.nU y se que mi interrupción fué imbécil) y sacando ropa nueva

-Por buscapleitos...- dijo el chico sentándose en su cama

-Hmp, eres lo más leve que ha llegado en meses...- dijo sin darle importancia mientras se cambiaba la polera

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?- dijo con una venita en su frente

-Que, en resumen, eres NADA comparado a otras personas de aquí- dijo dándose aires

-¡Repite eso!- dijo parándose con el puño en alto

- No te aconsejaría pelear... a no ser de que quieras ser castigado... "Vaya, me voy a divertir con este chico... es muy fácil alterarle, je"- dijo haciéndose el importante

-Sí, tienes razón, no es bueno que gaste mi fuerza con chicos bonitos como tu... Además, se puede saber ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? "haber cual es su razón taaaan interesante... maldito niño bonito..."- dijo con más venitas en su cabeza

-Intento de homicidio- dijo como si fuese lo más simple del mundo mientras se terminaba de cambiar y se secaba el pelo- Te voy a presentar a los chicos¿vienes?- Pero el chico rubio no lo estaba escuchando

_(Narración o mente de Naruto)_

_Homicidio... Homicidio... esa palabra se me repite en la cabeza como si tuviera una grabadora en ella, de repente mi vista se nubla, cierro los ojos, y imágenes borrosas se me vienen a la mente... imágenes acompañadas de esa horrible palabra..._

_Homicidio..._

_Un cuchillo ensangrentado..._

_Homicidio..._

_Dos cuerpos adultos muertos en el suelo..._

_Homicidio..._

_Un llanto, y una casa en llamas..._

_Homicidio..._

_Alguien que me toma en brazos y me saca de allí..._

_Homicidio... homicidio..._

_Varios cuerpos muertos cuyas caras pasan rápidamente frente a mis ojos..._

_AHHHHH! no quiere ver nada más, no quiero oír nada más... no, por favor no... Pero de repente una voz me saca de mis pensamientos..._

- Oye¿Estás ahí¿Vienes o no?- _Era ese chico, Sasuke, que me estaba mirando raro_- De repente cerraste los ojos y te tapaste los oídos... eres raro...- _dijo parándose y ofreciéndome su mano para que me parara_- bueno¿Vienes o no?

-¿A dónde?- _digo yo, extrañado_

_Me mira con cara de enfado_- a Ver al resto¿no me estabas escuchando?-

- eh, no, lo siento... pero bueno, vamos!- _me siento animado ante la perspectiva de conocer gente, aunque este chico, Sasuke, me está mirando feo... n.nU... Aunque... ¿qué habrán significado esas visiones?_

_(End Naruto's mind)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - Afuera del instituto, 3:30pm, todavía llueve - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Abro los ojos, pues estaba dormitando, hasta que la camioneta paró. De repente la puerta se abre bruscamente dejándome casi ciega, pues aquí adentro estaba bastante oscuro. Luego de acostumbrarme a la luz distingo una silueta... ¡Esperen esa silueta es de...!_

- Shishou?- _digo sorprendida_

- Vaya Sakura, así que en realidad eras tú... cuando oí tu nombre no lo podía creer... pensé que nunca te dejarías atrapar- dijo ayudando a la chica a salir. Era una mujer alta, que, a pesar de tener muchos años no los aparentaba pues parecía muy joven. La mujer era rubia, llevaba dos coletas y unos mechones sueltos adelante, llevaba una extraña polera de apuestas que remarcaba sus GRANDES, y créanme que cuando pongo GRANDES en mayúscula no exagero, atributos, además de unos pescadores de un color verdoso y, así es amigos, Sandalias con taco, a pesar del frío que hacía y de que estaba lloviendo. También llevaba consigo un paraguas.

- hn, ya ve, los clientes de hoy no son tan confiables...- _y es que era verdad, no es sólo mi culpa el que me atraparan..._

- Si hubieras preferido el camino de geisha normal no tendrías estos problemas-_ Me dijo, pero eso ya lo sé..._

- Lo sé, pero prefiero la acción... además yo aún soy virgen aunque usted no lo crea, Tsunade-shishou- _Así es, ella fué mi maestra en el arte de lo que es ser una geisha, incluso ella fué quién me enseñó a matar, ya que la señora que me acogió se lo pidió... para mí Tsunade-shishou es como mi madre._

-Como me lo imaginaba- dijo, mirándola orgullosa

-Por cierto Tsunade-shishou¿Dónde estamos¿Y que hacemos aquí¿y ellas?- _Dije percatándome de que había un montón de chicas bajando de un bus en un lugar más protegido que la misma comisaría_

- Bueno pues... un conocido me pidió que lo reemplace como directora de este instituto- _En ese momento levanté la mirada y leí en un gran cartel:_ _"Instituto Konoha, reformatorio para adolescentes rebeldes"._

- Tsunade-shishou¿no es este un instituto sólo para hombres?- _Pregunté extrañada_

- Sí, pero ya que voy a ser directora... hay algunas cosas que deben cambiar...-_Vaya así que ahora sería mixto... mmm... interesante... creo que ya no tengo tanta prisa por salir de aquí... je, me voy a divertir aquí..._- Sakura, por favor no vayas a hacer nada innecesario... o si lo haces por lo menos avísame, para llevar la cámara... muéstrale a esos chicos tus dotes artísticos- dijo enviándole una mirada cómplice, en ese momento llegó una mujer de pelo café oscuro muy corto con un cerdito en brazos.

-Tsunade-sama, ya está todo listo...- _Yo la conozco es Shizune-san, ayudante de Tsunade-shishou... nn que bueno volver a verla _- ¿Sakura-san? Así que al final te atraparon...- dijo sorprendida- Bueno, será mejor que me acompañes, debes ir con el resto de las chicas nn- _La seguí, como siempre Shizune-san es muy apegada al reglamento y no dice nada demás... jeje... los buenos tiempos... Shizune-san me deja con las demás chicas, en eso una voz hace que me sobresalte._

-Pero si es la Frentuda!- _¿Frentuda? siento como me sale una venita en la frente, sólo hay una persona que me dice así... y al darme vuelta lo compruebo, en efecto es quién yo me lo temía..._

Una chica Rubia, de pelo largo y ojos azules, con un mechón que cubría la mitad de su cara e iba vestida con un Kimono, como el de Sakura, pero Azul con decorados de grullas y plantitas, se acerca a Sakura.

-Vaya, Hola cerdita, no nos veíamos desde la escuela- _Sí, es Ino Yamanaka, una amiga-rival de la infancia, estudiamos en la misma escuela para geishas y siempre estábamos peleando, por cualquier cosa... pero somos mejores amigas de todos modos... hace mucho que no la veía..._

- No me llames Cerdita, frontuda...- dijo desafiante

- Entonces tu no me llames Frontuda, cerdita...- a pesar de estar peleando ambas sonreían, era su forma de saludo, al parecer... n.nU

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí? No eras tú la que decía: "nunca me atraparán"?- dijo irritándola

- Ya ves, los clientes de hoy en día no son tan confiables¿y tú, pensé que eras inatrapable...- respondió devolviéndole la irritación

-Pues... ¿Te acuerdas de Chouji y Shikamaru?- _Asentí, es imposible olvidar a los chicos con los cuales Ino pasaba su tiempo libre, yo sólo fuí con ellos una vez pues me sentía como un estorbo n.nU_- Bueno, pues...- _pero no pudo terminar pues nos llamaron, rayos..._- Después te cuento- _me dijo en voz baja_

-Bueno chicas, pasen y no hagan alboroto...- _dijo Shizune-san parada en una caja._

_Todas comenzamos a entrar... me voy a divertir aquí... kukuku..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - En la Cafetería - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Varios chicos estaban en la cafetería a la espera de la importante reunión del director. Al ver entrar a Sasuke uno de ellos lo llamó.

-Eh! Sasuke! por acá!- gritó un chico de pelo café que sostenía un perro en sus manos- eh? y ese quién es? Nunca lo había visto ..?- dijo extrañado

- Nas!- saludó Sasuke

-Konnichiwa! Soy Uzumaki Naruto, soy nuevo aquí! es un gusto conocerles! nn- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa zorruna

-Hola! yo soy Inuzuka Kiba, es un gusto!- le estrechó la mano- Y este de aquí- dijo apuntando a un chico de gafas oscuras con una gabardina que le cubría hasta la nariz y con el pelo café (el medio afro XD)- es Aburame Shino, se especializa en insectos, así que cualquier insecto raro que veas le avisas porque puede ser suyo- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-hola- dijo Shino apenas moviendo la mano

-Y ese de allí- dijo señalando a un chico de pelo café oscuro que lo llevaba en una coleta, con unos ojos bastante aburridos que miraba a la nada- es Nara Shikamaru, es un Hacker y es muy ingenioso-

-tsk, es muy problemático saludar- dijo aburridamente

-?- Naruto quedó con cara de "What's up?"

-Déjalo, él es así. Bueno, siguiendo, ese de su lado, el de la bolsa de patatas- dijo apuntando a un chico rellenito que estaba al lado de Shikamaru- Es Akimichi Chouji, es un experto en venenos... y te aconsejaría no llamarle gordito pues pierde el control- dijo esto último más bajo

-Hola!- dijo el chico

-Un gusto!- dijo Naruto

-Y esos son, o por lo menos esos son los que están aquí, por cierto, en caso de que te lo preguntes mi especialidad es entrenar perros para asesinatos, u otras cosas...- dijo dándose aires (se le subieron los humos)

-bueno, por lo menos alguien me ahorró el trabajo de presentártelos...- dijo Sasuke

En ese momento llegan otros cuatro chicos.

-yooooo! (es como una forma de saludo) Vaya, parece que tenemos un nuevo integrante!- dijo un chico vestido entero de negro con una extrañas marcas en la cara- Soy Sabaku no Kankurou, un gusto- dijo estrechándole la mano

-Hola! Soy Uzumaki Naruto- dijo animadamente, estaba muy feliz pues estaba conociendo más gente, y quizá futuros amigos, además, el casi siempre era repudiado por la gente por lo cuál no conocía a mucha.

-yosh! Así se hace, debes ser animado para así mantener la flor de tu juventud! oh sí, arde la llama de la juventud!- dijo un chico con corte cazo de pelo negro, con unos ojos extraños mientras sacaba un fósforo.

-mejor apágate- dijo un chico de ojos blancos, con el pelo largo y café mientras le echaba agua

-hn, ya que parecen no presentarse... que va...lo voy a tener que hacer yo...- dice Sasuke un poco harto- Ese del fuego, se llama Rock Lee, es un pirómano así que cuidado. –a Naruto le salió una gotita- el del pelo café, es Hyuuga Neji, está aquí por encubrimiento de asesinato y, al igual que Shikamaru, es un genio... es un año mayor que nosotros al igual que Lee y Kankurou. Y por último- dijo suspirando- el de pelo rojo, con un extraño tatuaje en la frente se llama Sabaku no Gaara, es hermano de Kankurou y un psicópata asesino, así que cuidadito con él- dijo viendo a el último de los chicos que estuvo todo el tiempo callado, tenía los ojos verde marino, y unas profundas ojeras a su alrededor. En su espalda llevaba una tinaja, Naruto se preguntó que llevaría en ella, e iba vestido de Negro.- por cierto, es un año menor que nosotros pero va adelantado un curso

En ese momento entró el viejo director, Sarutobi-sama, y se paró en la improvisada "tarima", es decir, una silla toda flaite... (Chanta, cutre... como sea... es cuando algo no es de 'calidad').

-Alumnos...- cri, cri... cero atención...- ¡alumnos!- nop, eso no funciona- Atiendan enanos de mi- en ese momento todos guardaron silencio- bien, hemos convocado esta asamblea para darles una triste noticia, dejaré de ser su director- aplausos y vítores por parte del alumnado (me rayé con esa palabra XD)- Guarden silencio!- todos callaron, por una vez en su vida- bueno, como decía, dejaré de ser director aquí ya que... ¡Por fin mi sueño se hará realidad y dejaré de instruir en esta roñosa escuela para ser director de una escuela de niños prodigio! Hurra!- comenzó a hacer su baile de la victoria, pero al darse cuenta de que todos, hasta los profesores, lo estaban mirando raro, recobró la compostura- Pero no se preocupen, no se quedarán sin director- abucheos por todas partes- ¡cállense ya, y déjenme terminar pe de mi!- silencio de nuevo- así está mejor, bueno, como iba diciendo, no los dejaré sin director así que les traje a una querida conocida que sé que hará buen trabajo como directora. Bueno, los dejo para que la conozcan, viene en seguida, y yo me iré a guardar mis cosas... que les vaya bien, adiós, hasta nunca! "enanos molestosos"- añadió mentalmente, luego, se retiró.

Todos en la sala quedaron expectantes.

-¿Directora¿Es mujer?- se preguntaba unos- ojalá sea guapa...- decía otros. De repente la puerta se abrió y todos guardaron silencio, expectantes... en ese momento entró una mujer rubia, con un MUCHO pero MUCHO busto, con una extraña polera que lo resaltaba aún más. Además de que llevaba el pelo en dos coletas, pescadores verdes y chalas.

-Vaya, que silenciosos... pensé que serían más ruidosos, pero bueno, da igual... Me presento mi nombre es Tsunade, y seré la nueva directora de esta escuela. Espero me traten con respeto.- en ese momento todos comenzaron a chiflear (no se si se escribe así pero es cuando haces ese sonido como fiu fiu con la boca) y a lanzarle piropos...- Je, veo que soy bien recibida... bueno, ahora, y lo más importante... Como nueva directora voy a hcer algunos cambios en esta institución empezando por hacerlo mixto...- todo callaron¿mixto?... eso significaba chicas... pero chicas peligrosas, pero igualmente eran chicas...- vaya veo que la respuesta a esta nueva regla es afirmativa, que bueno... bueno, también debo informar que de ahora el ala este del establecimiento es de las chicas, así que todas las habitaciones que allí se encuentren... ¡las desalojan hoy y se van a las que hayan libres!... Bueno, también el profesorado será mixto y... bah, eso por ahora, ya verán después los otros cambios... kukuku- puso una cara maligna que asustó hasta a los profes- bueno, chicas entren- en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y varias chicas entraron, los chicos se quedaban mirándolas y les chifleaban al pasar, lo que iba acompañado de besos de vuelta o gracias muy coquetos, las chicas, en todo caso, no se quedaban atrás y le fijaban ojo a los más guapos... prácticamente marcándolos... diciéndoles a las otras que eran suyos...

_Naruto's mind_

_¿chicas? Vaya, recién llego y ya hay cambios... que suerte por mí, además hay chicas muy guapas...En especial esa de ahí, la de pelo rosado, y la de pelo azul también es muy guapa... eh? esperen... la de pelo rosado no es... ¿SAKURA-CHAN¿¡y que hace Sakura-chan aquí¿¡Y con ese Kimono tan provocativo! O.o Waaa!_

-¿SAKURA-CHAN?- _Grité extrañado, casi todos voltearon a verme ,y Sakura-chan me quedó mirando así O.o, al parecer también me había reconocido... luego de la conmoción me saludó, y me hizo una seña como de que hablaríamos después... pues claro que hablaríamos después, tanto si era por las buenas como si era por las malas... _

_--------_

_Sakura's mind_

_Entramos y cuando íbamos pasando me fijé en un bello chico de pelo largo negro-azulado, parecía mayor que yo... pero la edad no importa y menos si sabes como seducir a un hombre... je, de repente oí mi nombre gritado fuertemente... esa voz... yo la conocía... de repente se me vino a la cabeza un chico rubio de ojos azules que había conocido cuando pequeña, era como mi hermano... Y de repente mi mirada dio con él, ahí estaba, obviamente había crecido, pero sus ojos y cabello seguían iguales... que buenos momentos... aunque me sorprendí un poco al verlo... pero después le sonreí tiernamente, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, y le hice un gesto para que hablásemos después... Luego, me fijé en el chico a su lado, era igual al otro chico que estaba mirando y era igual de guapo y sexy sólo que en pequeño, de repente sentí como alguien me jalaba de la manga._

- Ah no Sakura, ese es mío...- _Era Ino que me miraba con cara asesina- _tú estabas mirando al hermano, además...- _Es cierto... pero ambos son guapos..._

-Ya veremos Ino-chan a quien escoge... aunque es imposible que me ganes...- _le dije yo, soberbia._

-hm, tú y tu frente lo van a conquistar, sí claro... mi belleza supera con creces a la tuya Frontudita...-_ me dijo, presumida, pero bueno, tal como dije, ya veríamos..._

---------

_Sasuke's mind_

_Vaya, chicas, hace mucho que no veía una... y nos llegaron unas buenísimas... apenas entraron le eché ojo a una de pelo rosado con una apariencia bastante sexy y a una chica rubia que también era muy sexy... hmmm... no me decido por una de las dos... quizá pueda tener a las dos... de repente oí a Naruto Gritar: -Sakura-chan- ¿Sakura? quién era esa, dirigí mi mirada a donde el rubio miraba y allí estaba la chica peli-rosada, esta le sonrió a Naruto y luego le hizo un gesto... al parecer Naruto la conocía..._

-Oye Naruto¿la conoces?- _Le pregunté_

-hai, es una amiga de la infancia... se llama Sakura- _me dijo con una sonrisa, al parecer en verdad le alegraba volverla a ver. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso... parece que hoy me saqué la lotería... je, así que me decidí a hacer mi siguiente jugada_

- Oye, Naruto... y tu... ¿me la podrías presentar? – _Naruto me miró con una ceja alzada, al parecer desconfiaba de mi._

-está bien... pero te aviso que Sakura-chan es una mujer peligrosa, muy peligrosa...- _mmm... peligrosa, me gustan los peligros..._

--------

Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura: _"Este año va a ser muuuyy interesante..."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas mías: Konnichiwa! Siento la tardanza n.nU es que entré al colegio recién y con todo eso de las preparaciones para entrar y la ansiedad como que me quedé estancada en algunas partes... y bueno, también es que salí harto n.nU jeje... bueno, espero les haya gustado el capi, y voy a intentar actualizar rápido, aunque no prometo nada... bueno..., ahora las respuestas a los reviews:

**Katy uzumaki**: Konnichiwa! jeje n.nU a mis amigas también les suena el título, pero tampoco se acuerdan de que... jeje, aunque espero que te haya gustado, en todo caso afirmo en seguida que mi idea es original! no he copiado ninguna idea... ok? pero igual, me dice si te gustó... espero que sí ;P

**yosy-chan**: Konnichiwa Yosy-tan! jeje... no me mates plz! ya lo continué, ahora ojalá te guste... jeje, ahí me dice si te gustó... bueno, bye!

**oORianneOo**: Konnichiwa! bueno, aquí ta! ya lo continué, je... espero que te haya gustado el chapi :D nn, bueno, besus, bye

**bechan**: Konnichiwa! bueno, pues, ya lo continué, como ves, y con respecto a si habrá romance de parejas pues... sí, aunque más adelante por ahora sólo iran intentando "ligar" y ya no hablo más porque si no arruino la historia, jeje ;P bye!

**bruxi**Konnichiwa! pues, como verás aquí ta la continuación... nn espero te haya gustado jeje y me des tus opiniones... ;p, besus bye!

**be**: gracias por tu comentario, y espero te haya gustado este chapi... jeje ;P y ojalá me vuelvas a dejar tus opiniones... bye! besus!

**Kyroa-chan**: Konnichiwa! bueno pues, como ves ya han aparecido otros personajes, no todos pero si la mayoría, y en sus historias ya nos iremos adentrando después... jejeje... y pus... en efecto Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura serán los principales... aunque igual va a haber harto de los otros porque si nu se vuelve fome... ;P, y pues, ojalá te haya gustado este chapi y me vuelvas a dejar tus opiniones... bueno, besus, bye!

Bye, y nos vemos en el sgte. chapi! Atte. Naoko Andre

"_Recuerda que el que no arriesga, pierde; y si arriesgaste y perdiste, entonces recuerda que todo el que pierde gana un poco"_


	5. Cap 2: Chics ¿Guapos?

Notas de la autora: Sí, hurra! después de como una semana lo logré, me explicó, este capítulo yo lo terminé el Sábado, de la semana pasada, PERO al intentar publicarlo me mandaba un error que no podía subir el doc. Lo estuve intentando todos los días, más de una vez por día y, por fin, hoy lo logré! Victoria para mí! WAJAJAJAJA, bueno, los dejó de aburrir con mi explicación y vamonos a lo importante.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, sólo la idea del fic me pertenece... así que... no me vayan a decir nada!  
**Advertisement: **Es un AU o UA, con los personajes un poco OOC y un poco fuerte, no mucho porque no es mi estilo, pero están avisados!

**Para que no se enreden  
**_Lo que narran o piensan los personajes, que no esté en sí ligado con alguna conversación... ya entenderán luego  
_"pensamientos"  
(n/a: notas mias)  
-dialogo-  
- - cambio de escena - -

**Chicos Rebeldes**

Capítulo 2: Chics... ¿Guapos?

Se ve a una chica de pelo rosado, vestida con un Kimono rojo en una habitación, que se veía un poco sucia, mientras arreglaba sus cosas.

_Narración de Sakura_

_Después del super "discurso" de cambio de director y todo eso Tsunade-sama nos mandó a nuestras habitaciones, y frustró totalmente mis planes de hablar con Naruto-nii_- En ese momento varias imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza

_Flash Back_

_Una chica de apróx. 7 años iba corriendo por las congestionadas calles de la ciudad, en eso choca con alguien._

_-Sumimasen, iba distraída y no le vi- dice la chica levantando la mirada para ver a un chico rubio, con unas extrañas marcas a los lados de la cara._

_-No te preocupes, además yo también iba distraído...-dice el chico con una gran sonrisa, para luego pararse y ofrecerle su mano_

_-Arigatou- dice la chica con una sonrisa_

_- Naruto Uzumaki des, y tú?- le dice el chico_

_-ah, etto... Sakura Haruno des. Un gusto...- dice un poco sorprendida, no todos los días alguien con quién chocaste te pregunta tu nombre y menos a ella._

_- ¿A donde ibas con tanta prisa?- le pregunta el chico extrañado_

_La chica pareció recordar algo –Waaa, mi clase de matemáticas, voy a llegar tarde! x - decía la chica muy preocupada, luego de eso se echó a correr- gomen ne! pero nos vemos más tarde Uzumaki-kun! –le gritó con una gran sonrisa_

_-¡Está bien! Nos vemos aquí mismo nn- le gritó como respuesta el chico_

_Pasó el mediodía, ya era de tarde y la chica iba de vuelta a casa muy cansada._

_-pff, fué agotador... sólo quiero llegar de vuelta a casa, y tomar once con papá y mamá para luego dormir, estoy cansada... - decía agotada, pero en ese momento cinco chicos se pararon en frente de ella._

_-¡alto ahí!- le dijo uno de ellos, al parecer el líder ya que estaba al frente de todos- Eres una chica muy guapa¿no quieres unirtenos y ser mi novia?- dijo como si fuera poca cosa._

_-¡Qué! De seguro estás loco... ahora¿puedo pasar?- le dijo un poco molesta, en verdad la estaban retrasando de su tan ansiado descanso._

_-No puedes hablarle así al jefe y luego marcharte como si nada, chiquilla estúpida!- dijo otro de los chicos, uno de los que estaba atrás del primero._

_-Cálmate Kazuma, quizá no sabe quién soy... – dijo muy petulante- soy Kouji Sakamoto._

_-¿y...? me debería importar?- dijo la chica ya harta, se quería ir..._

_-¿Cómo no conoces al jefe? Es uno de los más fuertes e importantes del vecindario, además de los más guapos...- dijo otro de los chicos._

_-Entonces si él es el más guapo, que le queda a los otros...- dijo haciendo gesto de asco_

_-Como te atreves...- Uno de los chicos de le acercó y le pegó semejante puñetazo en el estómago._

_-"¿Y ahora que hago?"- pensó la chica en el suelo._

_-Debes respetar al jefe...- dijo otro y la pateó, cosa que la hizo quedar un poco más lejos._

_-Paren¿Por qué me golpean?- les dijo afligida._

_-¿qué por qué? Porque nadie insulta al jefe, niña tonta...- le dijo el chico de nombre Kazuma y la golpeó de nuevo._

_En eso el "jefe" se acercó y la tomó por el cuello del Kimono y la alzó- Ahora¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le dijo petulante_

_-Antes muerta- y le sacó la lengua, aunque luego comprobó que no debió haberlo hecho pues el chico la lanzó lejos._

_-Lo hubieses pensado mejor- le dijo y se preparó para pegarle una patada, Sakura, Asustada, cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara, en espera del golpe, un golpe que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos para ver que pasaba y vió a un chico frente suyo._

_-Cualquier chico que golpeé a una niña indefensa no merece ser llamado hombre, y creo que a ustedes les iría mejor el termino de Marica- Dijo el chico rubio mientras sostenía el pie del chico para luego, demostrando gran fuerza, le pegaba un puñete que lanzaba lejos al chico._

_-Uzumaki-kun?- dijo la chica sorprendida_

_-Konnichiwa Sakura-san, te estuve esperando en el mismo lugar de hoy en la mañana, pero como no te vi pasar vine a inspeccionar, y parece que no hice mal –dijo con una gran sonrisa Zorruna._

_-El chico demonio,Corramos, puede matarnos!- y los 5 chicos se fueron corriendo._

_-je, Cobardes, se fueron con el rabo entre las piernas- dijo orgulloso el chico._

_-"¿chico Demonio? porque lo habrán llamado así...?"- se preguntaba la chica cuando de repente la voz de Naruto la sacó de sus cavilaciones._

_-¿Estás bien Sakura-san?- le dijo preocupado agachándose para estar a la altura de su cara._

_-Claro Uzumaki-kun, soy una chica fuerte- dijo pegándose en el pecho._

_-Entonces vamos, te acompaño a tu casa- le dijo el chico tendiéndole su mano._

_-Hai- dijo ella feliz tomándole la mano, pero al momento de pararse le dio una puntada en la pierna- itte..._

_-¿Ves como si estás herida?- le dijo el chico y luego la cargó en sus brazos- ¿Te parece si te llevo a mi casa?- le dijo sonriente_

_-Na¿ O.O, no, voy a molestar y...?- pero Naruto la slencio_

_-Lie, claro que no... Además me hace bien tener compañía a veces...- dijo con su sonrisa zorruna y luego se dirigió a su casa._

_Desde ese día Naruto y Sakura se siguieron viendo y se hicieron buenos amigos, Naruto siempre defendía a Sakura y Sakura se preocupaba constantemente por Naruto. Incluso llegó un momento en el que se llegaron a considerar como hermanos, para Sakura Naruto era el hermano mayor que siempre quiso, y para Naruto Sakura era su hermana, una familia que siempre quiso y nunca tuvo. Incluso los padres de Sakura eran como padres para Naruto, lo cuidaban y lo querían como parte de la familia. Ellos se habían mudado hace poco a la ciudad y estaban felices de que Sakura se hubiese hecho amiga de alguien tan bueno como Naruto. Eso, hasta ese fatídico día..._

_Ya habían pasado 5 años aprox. Desde que se habían hecho amigos, y ambos estaban, como todos los días, caminando mientras conversaban. Había pasado un buen rato ya desde que se habían juntado y ya estaba anocheciendo._

_-Ne, Naruto-niisan...- dijo la chica, reclamando su atención- Gomen ne, me tengo que ir... es que hoy vamos a salir con mis padres y me pidieron que llegara temprano...-_

_-ne?... ah, ok Sakura-chan... nn, que se la pasen bien... no vemos mañana- le dijo sonriente_

_-Arigatou Naruto-nii, te prometo que te lo compenso mañana...- luego de eso le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fué- Good bye Naruto-niichan!- le gritó a lo lejos_

_-Good bye Sakura-chan!- le gritó Naruto con la mano en la mejilla._

_Pero ese"Nos vemos" nunca se cumplió, pues esa fué la noche en la que un vil ladrón asesinó a los padres de Sakura frente a sus ojos, la noche en que la chica lo perdió todo... la noche en la que su vida dio un giro de 360º..._

_Fin Flash Back_

_Sentí como un líquido cálido bajaba por mis mejillas, creo que son lágrimas... me las limpié rápidamente, no quiero que nadie me vea llorar además me prometí a mi misma que no volvería a llorar por ello. En eso sentí una voz que me gritaba._

-Frentuda! Eo, Frentuda!- _Era Ino, cierto, no se los había dicho, pero Ino es mi compañera de Habitación._

- Que quieres Cerdita- _le respondí yo desafiante._

- ¿Ya estás lista? Recuerda que tenemos que ir de nuevo al casino para almorzar, y si llegamos tarde vamos a comer mañana.- _me dijo calmada, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que se había cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba un peto morado, con vendas debajo de él cubriendo su estómago, y además llevaba una falda morada y unas vendas en las piernas a modo de calzas. Además llevaba el pelo tomado en una cola, y unas extrañas telas en los brazos que cubrían del codo hasta la muñeca y las mismas telas pero en las piernas que cubrían de la rodilla al tobillo, y unas sandalias azules, una vestimenta un poco rara ya que hacía frío._

- Ya, ya espérame... me cambio y estoy lista. Por cierto, no crees que esas son ropas un poco ligeras para el clima de hoy, te vas a congelar cerdita...-_le dije con una ceja alzada._

-Con tantos chicos guapos es imposible congelarse...- _me dijo sacando la lengua._

_- _Uy! Pervertida Ino-chaaan!- _le dije y me puse a hacerle cosquillas, sí, a pesar del tiempo aún somos muy buenas amigas._

End Sakura's Narration.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En el comedor, más específicamente en cierta mesa donde 10 chicos conversaban "animadamente" sobre las chicas recién llegadas,... bueno, más que hablar de ella estaban tomando posesión de ellas...

- ¿Se fijaron en esa rubia sexy del Kimono?- preguntaba Kankurou emocionado

- Sí, era muy sexy, pero había otra aún más sexy, otra rubia que llevaba un abanico en su espalda... – dijo el chico perro con estrellitas en sus ojos, pero de repente un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, miró hacia atrás y ahí estaba Gaara, mirándolo con una mirada asesina. –n.nU Pero calmao(n/a: XD FLAITE!) Gaara, o sea, si la querías para ti... haberlo dicho antes... toda tuya...- pero Gaara lo miró más feo aún...

- "si supieras porque te mira así... n.nU"- pensaba el chico alcohólico.

-Oye Shikamaru¿la viste?- le preguntó Chouji a su amigo para luego echarse varias papas fritas a la boca

-Sí, pero no estoy seguro si era ella... "Y espero, para bien de mi integridad física y sicológica, que no lo sea..."- suspiró cansado el chico de la coleta.

Y siguieron conversando, pero había una persona "ausente" en todo eso, y sí, me refiero a cierto rubio...

_Naruto's Narration_

_Me pregunto donde estará Sakura-chan... la maldita vieja las mandó a las habitaciones y frustró mi oportunidad de hablar con ella... K'so. Pero cuando entré la llamaré y hablaré con ella... sí, eso haré..._

- en ese momento la puerta del casino se abre y por allí entran 5 chicas, entre ellas Sakura.-

_¡Esa es Sakura-chan! sí! y parece que me vió..._

- En ese momento la chica lo saludó y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, que el chico devolvió. Naruto tomó aire, dispuesto a gritarle pero alguien lo interrumpió.-

-Oye Naruto¡Naruto!- _me volteé desilusionado, era Kiba, que me miraba con una gran sonrisa._

-Ya pensaba que nos habías abandonado- _Me dijo con una gran sonrisa y respaldado por el ladrido de su perro. En ese momento aproveché y volví a mirar en la dirección en la que había visto a Sakura-chan, pero ya no estaba u.u. Desilusionado me volteé y le respondí a Kiba._

- Gomen ne, es que estaba pensando en algo...- _Dije con un suspiro_

- Bueno, yo te estaba preguntando si le echaste el ojo a alguna chica- _me dijo con una mirada pervertida Kiba._

- ne?- _Es cierto, no me fijé en nadie ya que perdí toda mi concentración al ver a Sakura-chan- _Etto... lo lamento chicos pero no me fijé en nadie... n.nU- _En eso casi todos me quedaron mirando O.o_

- Naruto... ¿no me digas que juegas para el otro lado?- _me dijo extrañado Kankurou¿Para el otro lado?... no pensarán que..._

- O/o NOOO! CLARO QUE NO- _dije negando energéticamente, definitivamente yo no soy Gay... o.o_

- No, es que Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado comunicándose a través de señas con su amiga pelirrosada- _dijo todo presumido Sasuke, sólo por eso cree que lo sabe todo... ¬¬._

-¿La chica sexy? Wao Naruto, no sabía que la conocías! tienes que presentármela! – le dijo Kankurou con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Yooosh! La llama de la juventud de esa chica está en todo su esplendor, es como una flor!- _Está bien, Lee está loco... menos mal que no tiene nada que incendiar porque si no... Esperen... ¡Están hablando de Sakura-chan! No, eso si que no!_

- Oigan no hablen así de Sakura-chan porque...- _Pero no pude continuar pues una Rosa se clavó en la mesa, justo al frente mío. Se hizo el silencio en nuestra mesa y al mirar a la dirección de la que venía la Rosa me di cuenta de que era de Sakura-chan. Ella me guiñó un ojo y luego apuntó la Rosa, la miré y me fije que tenía una carta (n/a: La Rosa, no Sakura). La tomé y la abrí._

"_**Naruto-nii:**_

_**Konnichiwa! Tanto tiempo sin verte, te he extrañado mucho Naruto-niichan, y como no hemos podido hablar he encontrado conveniente que nos juntemos después del almuerzo en el patio trasero del instituto al lado de ese gran árbol que hay. Te esperó ahí.**_

_**Se despide. Sakura, tu neesan.**_

_**P.D: Lleva a tus amigos."**_

_Me quedé O.o al leer la carta, miré a Sakura y esta me sacó la lengua en forma juguetona y luego se sentó con sus amigas. ¿Qué llevase a mis amigos? así no podríamos conversar en paz, además... ¡Para qué quería conocerlos! . "_

End Naruto's POV.

Sasuke's POV

_El dobe se quedó O.o luego de leer la dichosa carta, y después dirigió su mirada a la chica pelirosa y de nuevo a la carta... maldición, ya me dió curiosidad, así que comencé a preguntarle al dobe._

_-_Oe, Naruto- le dije pasando mi mano frente a su cara pero no reaccionaba- Oye¿que dice la carta?- pero seguía sin responder- ya que no me respondes lo averiguaré yo, permiso- saqué la carta de sus manos y la leí.

_Vaya, así que nos están invitando a conocerlas, parece que Naruto es nuestro boleto a las chicas._

- Oye, Sasuke ¿Qué dice?- _me dijo Kankurou muy interesado, y en ese momento me fijé en que todos los de nuestro grupo, bueno exceptuando a los más serios como Gaara y Neji, estaban casi encima mío._

-Léelo tu mismo- _y se la pasé, me daba igual que fuese correspondencia de Naruto_.

-Wao! yuju! Parece que Naruto es nuestra estrella de la suerte!- _dijo Kankurou después de un rato._

-¿Que dice?- _preguntó Kiba ya desesperado_

-Las chicas nos invitan a conocerlas- _dijo Kankurou emocionado, igual que todos._

-Yuju! Naruto eres nuestro boleto a la buena fortuna con las chicas!- _dijo Kiba emocionado_

-Yosh! La suerte de Naruto resplandece como una gran fogata y esa suerte la ha compartido con nosotros!- _ya va Lee con sus frases pirómanas, y luego Kiba le golpeó la espalda a Naruto amistosamente, y al parecer eso lo hizo reaccionar._

-¿qué, Qué?- _miró extrañado al no ver la carta en sus manos y verla en manos de Kankurou-_ Hey¡Eso es mío!- _dijo el dobe desesperado_.

-cállate dobe, si igual estabas como en el espacio y ni cuenta te diste así que es tu culpa...- _le dije, y es toooda la verdad._

-¿Cómo me llamaste!- _me dijo alterado_

-dobe¿que acaso estás sordo?- _sí, la guerra está declarada._

End Sasuke's POV

-¡Vuelve a repetirlo Baka!- le contestó Naruto

-¡Dobe, y no soy Baka!- le gritó de vuelta Naruto

-Baka-

-Dobe-

-Vaya, ahora es toda una guerra...- dijo Shino con una gotita, y en ese momento Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a pelearse a Combo y Puñete, llamando al atención del alumnado.

-Hagan sus apuestas, vamos hagan sus apuestas, Naruto o Sasuke¿quién ganará?...- se puso a gritar Kankurou en el momento en el que se comenzaron a pelear los otros dos chicos. Y en el momento en el que comenzó varios chicos se acercaron a él y comenzaron a apostar.

-pff, que problemático...- dijo el chico de la coleta

-chomp, pero al menos así nos distraemos un poco¿no, chomp- dijo Chouji

-Lo que digas...- le respondió su amigo.

Y así pasó el almuerzo...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después del almuerzo, en el patio, bajo el árbol.

Los chicos ya estaban ahí, pues los había echado del casino por alborotadores, así que no hallaron nada más que salir temprano.

-¿De quién fué la maravillosa idea de salir antes? me estoy mojando...- dijo Kiba

-Wof, Wof- lo secundó Akamaru

- Si mal no recuerdo fué idea de Naruto-kun¿no?- dijo Lee inocentemente- pero, La lluvia nos sirve como un gran entrenamiento! –le brillaron los ojos

-Quizá a ti no te moleste Lee, pero yo me estoy congelando...- dijo Kankurou

Pero, ajeno a todas esas conversaciones un chico rubio estaba parado mirando a la nada.

_Naruto's Pov_

_Estoy ansioso, ya quiero ver a Sakura-chan. Ojalá lleguen pronto..._

_Esperen, ya las veo_. _Pero... Son muchas! O.o, para ser exactos 7... Al fina llegaron donde nosotros estamos, y se quedaron paradas enfrente de nosotros, y aproveché de escanearlas a todas, pero mi mirada se quedó pegada en una chica peliazul, con ojos opalinos (casi pasados a Lavanda) que parecía no tener pupila... que ojos más raros, la chica iba vestida con una chaqueta blanca, y unos pantalones morados. Atrás de ella estaban paradas dos chicas, una de pelo café largo tomado en una cola de caballo que llevaba en su cara una especie de bufanda-máscara que le tapaba hasta la nariz (rayos como respirará O.o), con una mirada muy seria. Llevaba un peto no muy ajustado que le llegaba hasta sobre las costillas, y debajo de este llevaba vendas que le cubrían brazos y el abdomen. Y para abajo llevaba unos pescadores holgados que le cubrían hasta las pantorrillas, y bajo estos llevaba vendas de nuevo (parece momia), y unos zapatos, todo el conjunto era morado. Y al lado de ella estaba una chica Rubia pelicorta con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Llevaba una polera de manga tres cuartos celeste, con una polera de rejillas abajo, y guante. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y zapatillas negras. Estas tres chicas tenían una mirada sorprendida, y dirigí mi mirada hacia donde ellas la tenían y vi a Neji con la misma cara de sorpresa. _

_-_Neji-oniisan!- _dijo la chica peliazul tímida._

-Hi... Hinata-sama- _dijo Neji, vaya, al parecer son familia, bueno eso explicaría el parentesco de ojos._

- Neji-sama/Hyuuga-sama- _dijeron la chica rubia y la pelicafé respectivamente. Vaya, al parecer son familiares o algo así._

-Tanto tiempo Neji... perdón, Neji-sama... n.nU- _dijo la chica rubia muy feliz, pero ante la mirada de reproche de Neji se retractó... n.nU, quizá no son familiares, quizá sea la sirvienta, no she..., pero no pude seguir escuchándolos pues sentí unos brazos rodear mi cuello. Me volteé y vi a Sakura-chan, con una cara muy feliz, parecía a punto de llorar._

-Naruto-nii, tenía ganas de verte- _dijo con lágrimas de felicidad._

-Sakura-chan, yo también, te extrañé mucho- _le dije y la abracé fuertemente, maldición creo que yo también me puse a llorar. Así que levanté mi mano y con la manga me limpié, luego le sequé las lágrimas a Sakura-chan._

_End Naruto's POV._

Todos estaban observando a las recién llegadas chicas, excepto una persona...

_Sasuke's POV_

_Llegaron todas las chicas, y apenas estuvieron cerca la pelirrosa se había tirado encima de Naruto, y no se porque me sentí molesto... No porque lo estuviese abrazando, si no que es primeras vez que alguien pasa de largo de mi, de Sasuke Uchiha. De repente sentí a alguien literalmente colgándose de mi, volteé la cabeza y vi a una chica rubia, de ojos azules, con un mechón que le tapaba la mitad de la cara._

-Hola Guapo- _Dijo seductoramente- _Soy Ino, me puedes decir Ino-chan, o Ino-koi si quieres- _y me guiñó el ojo._

-Ho...- _pero fuí interrumpido._

- tsk, tú aquí, que problemático- _dijo Shikamaru, llegando con Chouji._

-Hola Ino, chomp- _dijo Chouji_

- ¡Eh¿¡Qué hacen ustedes aquí!- _dijo la chica sorprendida soltándome._

- Pos, estamos aquí después de "eso"- _Dijo Shikamaru¿"eso"¿Que xuxa es "eso"? (n/a: Pan con queso XD)_

-Ho, yo pensé que con tu genio no durarían atrapados ni un año Shikamaru- _dijo la chica._

-Tsk, es que es muy problemático. Además¿a dónde me iría? Mi pueblo natal está a millas de aquí, y dudo que en mi casa me quieran de vuelta...- _dijo Shikamaru, No puede ser que todo le de flojera, es un vago... si yo pudiese huir lo haría..._

-Sí, bueno, tienes razón... creo que yo estoy en la misma situación...-_dijo Ino pensativa. Me volteé, realmente no me interesaba de lo que estuviesen hablando. En ese momento me fijé en una chica rubia con el pelo tomado en cuatro coletas. La chica llevaba una especie de Kimono corto (hasta medio-muslo) de color lila, con un obi negro y debajo de esto llevaba unas calzas de rejillas, aunque sólo se veía la parte de la pierna izquierda, y en la pierna izquierda llevaba un calcetín de rejilla. Estaba usando sandalias negras. (Cómo no se caga de frío...). La chica realmente tenía buen cuerpo, buenas curvas, buen busto, buen culo... mmm, sexy._

- ¿qué me miras?- _me dijo la chica, rayos, no me había dado cuenta de que me había visto._

- ¿Qué te importa?- _le dije._

-Ándate a la mi- _me dijo desafiante._

- Eh, eh, Calmaos...- _Llegó Kankurou y se puso en medio._

-Oi, no te entrometas Kankurou- _Dijo la chica enfadada._

-Relax, hermana, relaaaaax- _dijo Kankurou. ¿Hermana? no sabía que tenía una hermana, ni siquiera se parecen..._

-tsk, púdrete...-_La chica se iba a ir, pero de repente se dio vuelta- _Oi¿Qué haces tú aquí?- _dirigió su mirada a Gaara- _¿Gaara también? O sea, me lo imagino de ti Kankurou, pero de Gaara... o.o-

-Hey¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, vieja...?- _le dijo Kankurou enojado, desafiante._

-¿vieja¿a quién le dijiste Vieja, imbécil?- _le dijo la chica sacando un abanico que tenía en su espalda. Y ante eso Kankurou, en una palabra, se chupó..._

-a... a nadie n.nU- _Entero Mamón..._

_Kuso, esto ya parece reunión familiar, todos con conocidos y onda yo, sólo... Que mie._

_End Sasuke's POV_

-¿Sólo también?- Sasuke volteó y allí estaba Shino

- Sí...- Contestó el peliazul casi en un susurro

-Entonces, únete al club solos por la sociedad- le dijo Kiba con una chapita que tenía las iniciales SPS SA. Y Sasuke se quedó como O.o? y miró a Shino.

-No preguntes...-. Y allí Sasuke se dió cuenta, Shino también tenía una de esas chapitas en la parte baja de su chaqueta...

-¿Es mi única opción? TT- preguntó el chico

-Bueno, es eso, ir con la chica de los moñitos- Y apuntó con la cabeza a la única chica que quedaba sola. La chica tenía dos tomates a los lados, iba vestida con una polera oriental rosada sin mangas, con un pantalón negro y zapatillas negras. En el momento en el que la miraron la chica los miró apáticamente con una mirada de "Ven y te mato" y, para cagarlas, sacó un cuchillo y se puso a acariciarlo mientras los miraba feo.- cosa que no me apetece o, irte con Lee que está intentando encender fuego bajo la lluvia...- y Los tres se giraron a ver a Lee con como veinte mil fósforos apagados en el suelo- y creeme, eso si es patético.- dijo Kiba con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Yosh, Gai-sensei yo probaré que nada es imposible, no dejaré que el fuego de mi juventud se extinga TT- se oía gritar a Lee.

-Prefiero quedarme solo...- dijo el chico bajito

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes... ¡Viva SPS SA.! –Gritó Kiba- Vamos Shino, grita conmigo.-

-No, muérete...- le dijo Shino.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luego de un rato en que todos se calmaran ya estaban de nuevo todos frente a frente. O más bien en círculo por que así se veían todos n.nU.

-Pu, se puede saber de quién fué la inteligente (nótese el sarcasmo) idea de juntarnos AFUERA CUANDO ESTÁ LLOVIENDO?- dijo tiritando Temari

-En too caso...- Dijo Shikamaru

- Según recuerdo la idea no fué de...- iba diciendo la chica rubia de pelo corto.

-Cof, cof, cof...- dijo Ino- No importa de quién haya sido la idea, mejor presentémonos- dijo Ino con una gotita y una gran sonrisa.

-Sácate los pillos no más...- dijo Sakura bajito

-Dijiste Algo Frentuda?- dijo Ino con una venita en la frente

-No, no yo no dije nada- dijo Sakura- Bueno, que les parece si entramos y onda, nos metemos a una sala vacía, porque dudo que quepamos en una habitación y los pasillos han de estar copados, y allí conversamos.-

-Yo creo que es una buena idea...- dijo Naruto como que no quiere la cosa

-¡ENTONCES PA' QUE XUXA SALIMOS POR LA CRE!- dijo Kankurou claramente alterado.

-Ya, relax loco... vamos, mejor entramos y te tomai algo, no se...- dijo Kiba con una gotita y con Akamaru en brazos quién ladró ante su propuesta...

-Entonces Vamos, no perdamos Tiempo.- dijo la peli café de pelo largo sosteniendo un paraguas sobre ella y Hinata.

- Oi¿Desde cuando que traes un paraguas?- Le dijo Neji.

-Siempre ando con uno, por si las moscas...- le respondió la chica

- u.u por qué me tocó a mi la más torpe...- dijo con una gotita mientras miraba a la chica rubia que estaba"bailando bajo la lluvia"

- Llueve, Llueve, me encanta la lluvia...- decía la chica cantando, pero al escuchar la palabra torpe se acercó rápidamente.- Yo no soy torpe Neji-sama, yo si traje paraguas...-

-¿Y entonces por qué no lo usaste?- le preguntó Neji con un tono de voz enojado

-Es que usted ya estaba mojado así que no valía la pena, además... a mi me gusta mojarme...nn- y sonrió mostrando sus dientes los cuales brillaron y sonó tin (Efectos de sonido flaites...)

- Por qué a mi TT, que te hice Dios TTTT- dijo el chico con cascaditas en los ojos.

- Oi¡Neji¡Apúrate!- le gritó Naruto desde lejos y al mirar Neji vió que ya estaban entrando y que estaba solo.

- TTTT-

Todos caminaron a través de los pasillos, claro está evitando a los profesores porque si los veían mojados los iban a mandar a cambiarse y tendrían que separarse de nuevo. Luego de mucho caminar y casi mojar todo el colegio, llegaron a una sala que estaba abierta.

-Bueno, A ver. La chica de moñitos y polera oriental es Tenten, y es un año mayor que nosotros.- comenzó Sakura- su crimen es...-

-Tráfico ilegal de armas, y si se meten conmigo se pudren...- dijo la chica amenazadora.

-n.nU, bueno, siguiendo, la chica de coletas es Sabaku no Temari, dos años mayor que nosotros. Es hermana de Gaara y Kankurou, como habrán notado.- dijo Sakura

-Ohh, vaya Gaara, no sabía que tenías una hermana...- dijo Naruto- ¿Y cuál es su crimen?- preguntó Naruto con cara de gil.

-Soy Terrorista- dijo Temari desafiante.

-Ah¿Una de esas locas que aparecen en la tele y tiran bombas y todo eso?- preguntó Naruto

-¿a quién le llamas loca?- dijo la chica amenazándolo con su abanico gigante.

-A... a nadie...- dijo el chico con una gotita.

-Más te vale...- y guardó su abanico

-Etto, dónde iba... a sí, la chica peli azul con ojos opalinos es Hinata Hyuga, de 15.-siguió Sakura cuando se hubieron calmado.

-Ko... konnichiwa...- dijo la chica tímidamente

--La chica a su lado es Naoko Jaganashi, también de 15. y a su lado Yoko Kobayashi, también de 15. Ambas son las guardaespaldas del Souke y el Bouke de la familia Hyuuga.- dijo Sakura

-Lo único que deben saber es que si se meten con Hinata-sama se mueren...- dijo amenazadora la chica de la cara tapada.

-Hola, nn¿Saben? si se meten con Neji-sama los mato, así que le aconsejo no hacerlo... ¿ok?- dijo inocentemente la chica y a todos les salió una gotita.

-Eh¿puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Naruto ingenuo.

-Ya hiciste una...- dijo Naoko

-¿qué es eso del Souke y el Bouke?- preguntó Naruto y todos se lo quedaron viendo con cara de "¿Este es idiota, o ¿qué?"

-Naruto-niisan... TT- dijo Sakura con cascaditas- El Souke, que es la familia principal, y el bouke, que es la familia secundaria, son las dos ramas de la familia Hyuuga, famosa por mantener la economía del país y por la línea sucesoria de Byakugan, u ojo blanco, que no se que hace...- dijo Sakura casi como si lo hubiese estado leyendo.

-Oye¿tú te lees las enciclopedias o algo por el estilo?- preguntó Kankurou con una gotita.

-no, pero es cultura general- dijo la chica

-"mentira"- pensaron todos.

-Bueno, sigamos, la cerdita de al lado mío se llama Ino Yamanaka, y tiene 15. Y es una Geisha como yo.- dijo Sakura y a la mayoría de los chicos casi se les cae la mandíbula.

-Sí, pero yo soy mucho mejor que la frontudita que está a mi lado.- dijo la rubia defendiéndose

-Sí claro, sueña Cerdita- dijo Sakura moviendo la mano con despreocupación.

-Frentuda-

-Cerdita- se veían las chispas entre ellas

-Oi, se pueden callar para que sigamos, pronto va a ser el toque de queda...- dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Claro- dijeron las dos chicas al toque al ver quién les hablaba.

-"we cu"- pensaron los otros chicos.

-Y bueno, yo soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 15 y soy como la One-san de Naruto, así que no se metan con él...- dijo con una venita en la frente.

- Bueno ya...- dijeron los chicos.

-Bueno, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 15, y soy un busca pleitos, por eso estoy aquí- dijo Naruto poniéndose una mano tras la cabeza.

-Yo soy Inuzuka Kiba, tengo 15, y entreno Perros para matar- dijo el chico acariciando a Akamaru- y este es Akamaru, mi perro- en ese momento el perro se levantó y ladró, como "presentándose".

-Yo soy Sabaku no Kankurou, de 16 y este amurrado de mi lado es Gaara, mi hermano. A ver, yo estoy aquí por tráfico de Alcohol y drogas. Y mi hermano...- pero Gaara lo miró feo así que se calló.

-Eso es algo que no les importa- dijo Gaara.

-Oi, que simpático...(sarcásticamente hablando claro está)- dijo Yoko

-Algún problema?- dijo Gaara

-Sí¿te pica?- dijo Yoko, pero antes de que comenzaran a pelear Neji interrumpió.

-Yoko...- y la miró feo

-Lo siento Neji-sama- y se volvió a poner al lado de Naoko.

-Etto, y si proseguimos?- dijo Naruto

-Mi nombre es Aburame Shino, de 15, y ocupo insectos para envenenar o matar.- dijo el chico de gafas como si nada, y es que ahí todo era normal...

-Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke, de 15. Y mi crimen es intento de asesinato...- dijo el peliazul petulante.

-Bah, ni siquiera llegaste a Asesinato, que pena...- le dijo Tenten.

-hn...- y se quedó callado

-Yo soy Akimichi Chouji. chomp, y este es mi amigo Nara Shikamaru, ambos tenemos 15, chomp.- dijo el chico mientras comía.

-Yosh! por fin puedo presentarme! Mi nombre es Rock Lee, tengo 16 y soy pirómano! jajaja, dejen que la llama de la juventud los consuma- y encendió un fósforo.

-Waaaa... ¡aléjate de mí!- Dijo Yoko asustadísima- Waa, apágalo...- y se escondió tras Naoko

-¿qué le ocurre?- preguntó Kiba

-Soy pirofóbica...- dijo la chica traumada. en ese momento Naoko fué, agarró el fósforo y lo sopló, luego le quitó la cajita de fósforos y se fué de nuevo donde Hinata.

-Lo siento mucho, Lee-san, pero el deber es el deber...- dijo la chica seria.

-TT mis fósforos...- dijo el chico

-Bueno, sólo falta uno- dijo Temari y todos voltearon a ver a Neji.

-que molesto. Me llamo Hyuuga Neji y tengo 16...-

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG!- sonó el timbre interrumpiendo a Neji.

-Es el toque de queda, corran!- dijo Sasuke Levantándose sobresaltadamente, igual que el resto.

-Vamos, corran, o no alcanzaremos a llegar a las habitaciones- dijo Kiba abriendo la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana!- gritaron las chicas saliendo rápidamente y perdiéndose por los pasillos.

-Nos vemos!- gritaron algunos chicos.

-Vamos, apúrense o no llegamos!- gritó Kankurou corriendo.

-Apúrate Uzuratonkachi!- dijo Sasuke agarrando a Naruto, que se había quedado atrás por ir pensando.

-eh?- dijo Naruto regresando a la realidad- Ya voy, y no necesito que me lleves Sasuke-baka-

-Entonces corre tú solito...- dijo Sasuke con una venita

- Paren de pelear y corran- les gritó Kiba- Pobres de los que sean sus vecinos de habitación...- le dijo a Shino

-Eh... Kiba, nosotros somos sus vecinos de habitación...- le dijo Shino

-Cierto TT- dijo Kiba

Los chicos siguieron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llegaron al pasillo por donde Gaara, Kankurou, Neji y Lee debían ir.

- Ja na!- les gritó Kankurou cuando giraron.

Los 6 chicos restantes siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a sus habitaciones respectivas.

-Oyasumi!- dijo Kiba antes de entrar

-Oyasumi!- dijeron Sasuke y Naruto, pues Shikamaru y Chouji ya se habían ido pues sus habitaciones estaban más adelante.

Sasuke y Naruto entraron a su habitación y cada uno se tiró a su cama, intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Oi Sasuke...- dijo Naruto de repente

-¿Qué uzuratonkachi?- le dijo Sasuke

-¿Qué te hacen si te pillan fuera después del toque de queda? y no me digas Uzuratonkachi, Baka- le preguntó Naruto

-No sé, pues nunca me han pillado fuera a esas horas, pero me han dicho que es doloroso...- dijo Sasuke levantándose.

-ah, me pregunto que te harán...- dijo Naruto para sí mismo mientras se ponía el pijama.

-No sé dobe y tampoco me gustaría averiguarlo...- dijo Sasuke terminándose de poner el pijama- Ahora cállate y duérmete que mañana tenemos clases.

-Ya, ya, ya me duermo Sasuke-baka...- dijo Naruto metiéndose a su cama

-Oyasumi Dobe- dijo Sasuke tapándose y apagando la luz

-Oyasumi Sasuke-baka...-

Y así terminó ese ajetreado día, el día en el que toda la vida dentro del instituto Konoha cambiaría. El día que fue el preludio de muchos otros acontecimientos que cambiarían la vida de nuestros protagonistas.

End Capítulo 2.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Continuará...

Notas mías: La li hoooo! terminé este chapi... ojalá les haya gustado nn, y bueno pos en este capi hubo más humor y tonteo, pero no todos los capis van a ser así, si no que era como necesario porque muy serio igual aburre... y pos, aquí ya aparecieron todos... y sobre las dos "guardaespaldas" pos... no se preocupen, por ahora van a ser como "extras" pero es que para cierta parte de la historia, más adelante, las necesito nn. Ahí van a ver... bueno, ahora las contestaciones de reviews:

**be**: Jeje, bueno, puede que tengas razón... XD quizá Sakura es mejor que Ino, quien sabe... y aquí ta la continuación, ojalá te guste y me dejes un review, para que me digas que opinas... y sobre las parejas... no voy a afirmar nada todavía, ya se irán viendo después...

**Kyroa-chan**: jeje, bueno, como ya dije de las parejas no voy a afrimar nada... pero si te puedo decir que va a haber triángulos amorosos, pero no te preocupes, no va a ser narusakusasu, es que no me gusta mucho, prefiero la relación de Sakura y Naruto como de hermanos, no me gusta mucho de pareja. Bueno, ojalá te haya gustado el chapi, en too caso.

**Gaby Uchiha**: jejeje XD a quién no? más que castigo parece premio XD, bueno y cobre las parejas no anunciaré naditap, porque arruinaría la historia, pero sigue leyendo y verás...

**bruxi**: jeje, bueno, como ves aquí ya aparecieron los que faltaban y dos personajes más, así que espero que te haya gustado el chapi. nn.

**DANIA**: XD, que bueno que te guste! XD y espero me des tu opinión de este chapi!

**yosy-chan**: Waaa! no me mates amigui too el rato! XD, que no ves que si me matas no escribo...?

Bueno, eso, bye! y manden review! recuerden que de los reviews yo vivo y es de ahí de donde nosotros los autores sacamos ideas a veces, además así me ayudan a mejorar!

Sin review no hay historia!

"_Cuando la vida te presente mil razones para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para sonreír"_


	6. Cap 3: Profesores, profesoras y clases

Capítulo 3: Profesores, profesoras y clases.

Una fría madrugada, afuera aún llovía, al parecer el clima no se iba a amainar, pero, aún así, un chico peliazul está a punto de despertarse.

-Ohayoooo Sasuke no Baka! ¡¡¡Levántate que vamos a llegar tarde y no vamos a poder desayunar!- dijo un chico rubio mientras abría las ventanas completamente.

- (gruñido incomprensible)- se escuchó bajo las sábanas

-¿Qué dijiste Sasuke, no te oí?- dijo el rubio gritando

- ¡¡Qué te calles y me dejes dormir!- dijo el chico peliazul levantándose de golpe.

- ya, parece que nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo hoy día...- dijo el chico con una gotita

- ¡¡Por la culpa de quién crees que es!- dije el peliazul alteradísimo

-uhmmm no sé...- dijo poniendo gesto pensativo- Pero no me importa! ahora vístete y vamos para que podamos desayunar Sasuke no baka.- mientras Sasuke echaba humo

-Dobe que p hora crees que es!- dijo el chico lanzándole el reloj despertador

- pos... las 6 de la madrugada?- dijo el chico inocentemente

- ¡¿Y para que me despiertas a esta hora!- dijo alterado, realmente el creía que eran las 7, no las 6 n.nU

- Al que madruga Dios le ayuda...- dijo Naruto con su dedito en la boca.

- te odio...- y se volvió a acostar tapándose entero

- que simpático...- irónicamente hablando- más encima que lo hago para que no te quedes sin desayunar... malagradecido... ¬.¬-

- muérete- asomó su mano y le sacó el dedo (N/a: supongo que uds comprenden la expresión)

- No te vuelvo a despertar...- caminando hacia la puerta- Por cierto, voy a dar una vuelta, te veo en el casino- abrió la puerta y estaba por salir cuando de repente se volteó- y por cierto... deberías tomarte un armonyl- y salió corriendo evitando un proyectil-almohada por parte de Sasuke.

-Al fin... paz...- y se puso la almohada en la cabeza logrando por fin volver a dormirse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras por los pasillos nuestro querido rubio iba caminando tranquilamente, y, como os imaginaréis por las horas que son, la escuela estaba totalmente desolada.

- Que silencioso... – de repente escucha ruido en una sala, un piano, y una mano en su hombro...- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- de repente alguien le tapa la boca

- Guarde silencio Naruto-san, o va a despertar a todo el colegio- se escuchó una voz detrás suyo.

Naruto asintió, y fué guiado a una sala, ya allí adentro pudo ver quién era su "captor" y de donde provenía el ruido.

Era una gran sala con muchos pupitres y la típica pizarra de una pared de color blanco. En el fondo de la sala había un piano de cola y detrás, alguien tocándolo, aunque a nuestro rubio le era imposible ver quién era.

- Le pido por favor que guarde silencio Naruto-san- se volteó y la vió, era Naoko, con el uniforme del instituto (N/a: remodelado para mujeres... (r) y que será posteriormente descrito) y su usual máscara, sólo que esta vez era negra.

- eh... hai...- dijo el chico y se sentó en uno de los pupitres. Ambos se quedaron en silencio escuchando una hermosa melodía, una melodía hipnotizante pero a la vez tranquilizante. Luego de unos minutos la melodía acabó.

- Bravo, bravo! que bella melodía!- dijo Naruto mientras aplaudía efusivamente.

-eh?- se escuchó una voz y una chica apareció desde detrás del piano. La chica llevaba una chaquetilla azul marino (n/a: han visto esa que ocupan en secundaria los japoneses? como la de Sakura en el último cap. del manga, bueno así) con una franja blanca por donde estaban los botones y en las mangas, con la insignia del instituto (N/a: la hoja que es el símbolo de los ninjas de Konoha) en verde, y debajo de este una camisa blanca. Una falda azul marino, con la franja blanca en el borde, que le llegaba cinco cm. sobre la rodilla y calcetines blancos que le llegaban bajo la rodilla con una franja verde el tope y zapatos negros. Naruto se sonrojó levemente, y es que la luz le daba a la chica un aspecto angelical que más el sonrojo en la cara de la chica la hacían ver muy hermosa.

- Hi... Hinata-san?- dijo Naruto sonrojado

-O... ohayo Naruto-kun... -/- -dijo la chica completamente roja

-Ha sido una pieza muy bella Hinata-sama- dijo Naoko.

- A... Arigatou Naoko-san n/n- dijo la chica

-Wao Hinata-san! ¡¡Tocas bellísimo!- dijo Naruto asombrado- ¿Puedes tocar otra pieza?- dijo con estrellitas

- na... nani?- dijo la chica sorprendida, y de repente miró a Naoko en busca de apoyo pero esta sólo le hizo un gesto que significaba "Vamos Hinata-sama, esta es su oportunidad de obtener la admiración que tanto merece"- eh... bue... bueno...- dijo y se volvió a sentar, comenzando a tocar una pieza más bien lenta.

La expresión de Hinata cambió de una tímida e insegura, a una totalmente segura y que demostraba cuanto le gustaba tocar el piano. Estaba segura y sabía que no podía equivocarse, pues esta era su pieza favorita. Cerró los ojos pero sus manos se seguían moviendo, pues sabía de memoria cada movimiento, cada nota.

_Naruto's POV_

_Que música más relajante, aunque es un poco triste, refleja mucha melancolía. Me pregunto en que pensará Hinata-san mientras la toca. De repente unas imágenes vienen a mi mente._

_-Flash Back-_

_Voy caminando por las calles de la ciudad que tanto conozco. Hace dos semanas que Sakura-chan desapareció. De repente un periódico viejo vuela hacia mi._

_- Maldito periódico- digo cabreado- A ver, pequeña niña pierde familia.- la noticia me llamó la atención, sigo leyendo hasta que una parte hace que me desmorone- ...el nombre de la desafortunada chica es Sakura Haruno, esta pequeña al morir sus padres quedará a cargo...- pero no seguí leyendo, corrí con todas mis fuerzas a la casa de los Haruno. No podía ser, los señores Haruno no podían haber muerto... son la única familia que tengo... Sakura-chan, no puede ser, ella estaba tan feliz..._

_Llego a la casa y me quedo estupefacto. La casa estaba desolada y sólo había un gran letrero de "Se vende"._

_-No... no puede ser...- colapso, pero de repente veo a un señor cerca de la casa, me acerco- disculpe señor... ¿Dónde esta Sakura Haruno?...- _

_-¿Sakura Haruno?... ah! te refieres a la chica que vivía aquí... bueno, pues ella se fué a vivir a un orfanato- dijo el señor- ¿Qué acaso no lo sabías?...- pero no lo seguí escuchando pues salí corriendo en dirección al único orfanato que conocía._

_-End flash back-_

_Sentí como alguien me zarandeaba levemente._

-Naruto-san?...- _era una voz preocupada_

-Na... Naruto-kun que te ocurre?- _era Hinata... Esperen... ¡¡Yo estaba en la sala de música con Hinata-san y Naoko-san!._

-Qué... Qué ocurre?- _por fin reaccioné._

-Naruto-san, estabas llorando- _me dijo Naoko_

- ¿Te... Te encuentras bien Na... Naruto-kun?- _dijo Hinata-san preocupada, y en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba al lado mío. Me sonrojé un poco y me sequé las lágrimas._

- Sí, es sólo que recordé algo triste, nada más...- _Dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa._

- ¿Seguro? –_me preguntó Naoko, a lo que yo asentí- _bueno, si ese es el caso podríamos ir a desayunar- _dijo mirándonos a ambos_

- SÍ! – _Me levanté rápidamente, la verdad es que tengo hambre._

- Hai...- _dijo Hinata-san con una tímida sonrisa y un poco sonrojada, se ve muy linda así... esperen... ¡que cosas digo!... olvídate de eso Naruto, ha de ser el hambre..._

-Bueno, vamonos...- _dijo Naoko a lo que salíamos de la sala._

_End Naruto's POV_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sasuke's POV_

_Riiiing, RIIIING, RIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG, DESPIERTA VAGO, LEVÁNTATE POR LA CHUUU!- escuché a lo lejos, maldito despertador, no sé porque no lo boté cuando me lo regalaron._

_Me levanto con pesadumbre, hace frío. Voy al ropero agarro mi uniforme, que consiste en una camisa blanca, una chaquetilla (n/a: igual que la de las mujeres) Azul marino con la insignia del instituto en el pecho en el lado izquierdo, y unos pantalones azule marino, con zapatos negros. Monótono, lo sé, pero al ser este un reformatorio no se puede pedir mucho, además de que no hay mucho presupuesto que digamos, el estado dudo que se preocupe por nosotros que somos "la escoria de la juventud" del país. Bah, me da lo mismo. Me visto, voy a baño que hay en la habitación, me lavo los dientes, la cara, me echo una rápida peinada, tomo mi maletín y salgo de la habitación con apuro. En mi carrera me encuentro con el resto de los chicos, exceptuando a Naruto, que van caminando tranquilamente al casino._

- Vaya, llegó el bello durmiente...- _dijo Kiba con su sonrisa burlona, algún día le partiré la cara._

- Pensamos que llegarías justo para la clase, como siempre...- _Comentó Neji._

- No, hoy decidí hacerle caso al despertador...- _dije con una mueca de sonrisa, y es que la verdad es que como Naruto ya me había despertado me quedé con el sueño ligero..._

- y Naruto-kun?- _preguntó cuando habíamos llegado Lee._

-Se fué antes...- _dije entrando de último_

- pf! y parece que no se la pasó mal en la mañana...-_ dijo Shikamaru con la ceja alzada apuntando en dirección a una mesa. Todos volteamos la mirada y allí estaba el perla de Naruto, sentado con todas las minas (n/a: lenguaje coloquial... significa chicas) riéndose de lo lindo._

- No es nada lento este chico, ¿eh?- _dijo Kiba._

- Aunque creo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo afortunado que es...- _dijo Shino con su seria voz._

- chh... pero no hubiera invitado...-_ dijo Kankurou mientras cogíamos nuestras bandejas e íbamos pasando por la barra._

- Bueno, después se la cobramos, ¿no?- _dije yo con una mirada maliciosa, y es que ahora me debía dos: La de la mañana y ahora._

- OI! Sasuke no baka, chicos, acá!- _Escuchamos de repente cuando casi terminábamos. Los 7 volteamos, aunque sabíamos que era Naruto el que nos llamaba. Kiba le gritó unas cuantas cosas de vuelta y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde nos sentamos del lado donde estaba sentado Naruto (n/a: media Mesa! ch! la Mesa té club! XD)._

- Ohayo Chicos!- _gritó la chica rubia, la guardaespaldas de Neji._- Ohayo Neji-san!-

- Ohayo!- _respondimos todos, algunos con más animo que otros._

- Ohayo Neji-sama- _dijo la chica peli café haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza- _Ohayo- _dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza mirando al resto._

- No seas tan respetuosa, me haces sentir viejo!- _dijo Kiba cómicamente, ante lo cual la chica se sonrojó un poco, o eso deduje porque con su máscara no se ve mucho._

- Ohayo!- _dijeron el resto de las chicas._

- ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?- _preguntó de repente Naruto... no sería que él se levantó muy temprano quizá?... ¬.¬U_

- Es que tú te levantaste muy temprano Naruto-nii- _dijo Sakura, vaya, con el pelo tomado con una traba se veía realmente bella._

- Pfff! hubieran visto a que hora se levantó el descarado...- _dije molesto._

- Oye, no fué TAN temprano... – _me respondió molesto_

- si las 6 de la madrugada no se considera como muy temprano entonces no sé que considerarás tú como temprano...- _resalté molesto mientras tomaba leche. Odio la leche, pero es lo único que dan para tomar en este mugroso desayuno._

- ¡¡¿Las 6 de la madrugada? Chico tu debes estar loco!- _dijo la chica rubia de cuatro coletas, la hermana de Gaara, con una mirada alarmada._

- No es tan temprano, tu me apoyas, cierto Hinata-san!- _Dijo Naruto mirando a la hermana de Hyuuga con ojitos de cordero degollado._

- eh... yo...-_ La chica colapsó de nervios y se sonrojó al máximo_

- eh, ¿que te ocurre Hinata-san?- _preguntó inocente el Uzuratonkachi, si será baka... pero bueno._

- eh, n-no na-nada...- _Pero en ese momento sonó el timbre de inicio de clases, cortándola._

-Será mejor que vayamos a clase ya- _dijo la chica de moñitos._

_En ese momento todos asentimos y fuimos saliendo del casino a la vez que dejábamos nuestras bandejas. Neji, La chica de moñitos, Lee, la hermana de Gaara y Kankurou, se fueron por el pasillo derecho, pues van en diferente curso que nosotros, y el resto de nosotros se fué por el de la izquierda._

_End Sasuke's POV_

Los chicos llegaron a su sala, la de 4 de secundaria, una sala con una puerta corrediza verde. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que eran los primeros por lo cual tenían total libertad para elegir sus asientos.

Sasuke no perdió tiempo y en seguida se fué a sentar en el último banco de la fila que estaba al lado de la puerta. Kiba y Shino fueron y se sentaron adelante suyo, y adelante de ellos se sentaron Shikamaru y Chouji, y delante de estos Gaara. Sakura e Ino se miraban desafiantes, una pelea estaba a punto de estallar.

- Bueno Frentuda, permiso, voy a sentarme con Sasuke-kun- dijo Ino

- Como crees Cerdita, Sasuke-kun se va a sentar CONMIGO- dijo Sakura pasando a su lado y empujándola.

-¡¿por qué querría sentarse contigo! con esa tremenda frente que tienes de seguro se va a distraer- dijo Ino desafiante

-A sí, y me vas a decir que con tu nariz de cerdito no?- dijo Sakura

- FRENTUDA!-

-CERDA!-

Y comenzó la guerra. Entre medio de este Naruto pasó sin ser notado por ninguna de las dos y se sentó en el puesto al lado de Sasuke, el que daba al pasillo.

-Te molesta que me siente aquí, baka?- dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

-No, claro que no dobe- dijo Sasuke tranquilamente.

Ambas chicas se quedaron paralizadas, les había ganado Naruto.

-No me voy a sentar contigo frentuda, ni lo sueñes...- dijo Ino picada

- Ya quisieras...- dijo Sakura dirigiéndose al puesto al lado de Gaara, pero antes que ella llegó Hinata

-Disculpe Gaara-san, me puedo sentar con usted?- dijo Hinata tímida

-Si quieres- dijo Gaara levantando los hombros.

- Entonces yo me sentaré delante de usted Hinata-sama- dijo Naoko y se sentó en el puesto que daba al pasillo delante de Hinata.

-Entonces yo me sentaré al lado tuyo, Naoko-chaaan! nn- dijo Yoko con una sonrisa sentándose al lado de Naoko.

-Bueno, entonces yo me sentaré aquí adelante...- dijo Sakura poniéndose en el primer puesto delante de Yoko. Poco a poco fué llegando gente y las otras tres filas se llenaron, quedando Ino sin puesto. Así que, al final, terminó igual sentándose con Sakura, aunque ambas sin mirar a la otra.

-Se nota que se llevan como perro y gato...- le susurró Kiba a sus amigos

-pff, esto va a ser muy problemático...- dijo el chico problemático

- Pero no eran amigas, chomp- dijo Chouji

- Se supone...- dijo Sasuke escéptico.

Pero en ese momento todos callaron pues entró el profesor.

-Buenos días alumnos y, recienmente integradas, alumnas. Bueno, para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Ibiki Morino, y la materia que imparto es Historia. Bueno, ya que saben mi nombre vayan sacando sus libros y resuman las páginas de la 4 a la 10, el máximo del resumen es de 1 Pág., no voy a aceptar más de una ni menos de media; tienen 45 minutos. Me pasan el resumen en hoja aparte, pues será la primera nota acumulativa del segundo semestre, y... ¡¡POBRE DEL QUE OLVIDE COLOCAR SU NOMBRE Y CURSO PORQUE LE PONGO UN 1!- dijo pegándole a la mesa con el libro produciendo un fuerte sonido- muy bien comiencen a trabajar.- dijo sentándose tranquilamente

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar, pero el profesor se paró y le pegó a la pizarra.

-¡EN SILENCIO!- dijo y se volvió a sentar- el que sea descubierto hablando anotado en el libro de clases como advertencia, a la segunda, se va directo al despacho de Tsunade-sama- y volvió a su trabajo.

Todos comenzaron a trabajar en silencio, el único sonido que se oía era el producido por los lápices al escribir.

Naruto comenzó a Leer jugando con el lápiz en su boca. Realmente no le gustaba prestar atención (n/a: bueno, eso a nadie le gusta XD), y menos resumir, si las cosas estaban escritas así era porque así tenían que estar. Comenzó a balancearse en la silla, mientras leía perezosamente e iba subrayando algunos puntos.

Mientras tanto Sasuke estaba subrayando y resumiendo página por página con asombrosa rapidez, como si fuese una carrera, y es que para Sasuke cada oportunidad de hacer su trabajo mejor que el resto era una oportunidad. Sakura estaba leyendo el libro y resumiendo a la vez, y es que ella era una chica "genio". Siempre lo había sido, desde muy pequeña y es que a ella le gustaba ser la mejor, mientras tanto Ino sólo estaba quejándose por lo bajo de lo estricto que era el profesor y escribiendo lentamente.

Hinata, Yoko y Naoko estaban trabajando cada una a su manera, una resumiendo página por página, la otra subrayando ideas y resumiendo por página, y la otra subrayando a la vez que leía, para luego de leer todo y resumir. En cuanto a los chicos Gaara estaba trabajando silenciosamente sin mirar a nadie, Shikamaru estaba recostado en el puesto ya que había terminado el trabajo ultra rápido pues quería dormir, Chouji estaba comiendo furtivamente mientras leía el libro, Kiba estaba intentando copiarle a Shino sus respuestas, y este a la vez estaba intentando que Kiba no le copiase.

- Se acabaron los 45 minutos, ¡entreguen! – dijo pasando puesto por puesto recibiendo los resúmenes.- Las notas se les serán entregadas mañana, ahora saquen sus cuadernos, vamos a pasar materia- dijo sacando un plumón.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En el recreo.

-Waaa... Ibiki-sensei es demasiado exigente- dijo nuestro rubio tirándose encima del banco.

-Sí... Es... Mu-muy exigente... y-y Se v-ve muy in-intimidante- dijo la tímida Hinata

- ¿Alcanzaron a terminar el trabajo?- preguntó Kiba

- Sí- dijeron Casi todos

- Lo último lo hice al lote (n/a: quiere decir desordenado)- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza- es que era mucho, dattebayo TT

- Yo colapsé al final, pero igual lo terminé- dijo Yoko con una gotita

- Bah, yo no hice casi nada y es que historia no me vale- dijo Ino despreocupada

- Pero la nota igual cuenta- dijo Sakura

En ese momento se asomó Kankurou por la puerta.

-¡¡Chico salgan viene el pirata!- dijo gritándo

Ante eso la mayoría de los chicos se levantó y salió corriendo, aunque las chicas y Naruto no entendían nada.

-¿Pirata?- preguntó Naruto

- Afuera te explicamos- dijo Kiba agarrándolo del brazo sacándolo de la sala justo antes de que un hombre con la cabeza vendada, los ojos amenazantes y con leves ojeras, y con la misma ropa de todos los profesores del instituto pasase y revisara la sala. Luego de ver que no había nadie cerró la puerta con llave y se fué.

- Fiu, menos mal que nos avisaste Kankurou, gracias- dijo Kiba

- ¿Quién era ese?- preguntó Yoko extrañada

- Ese es Baki-sensei, uno de los profesores pertenecientes a la D.A.E (n/a: es uno de los departamentos de mi colegio y de ahí saqué la idea XD), que es el departamento de Asuntos Estudiantiles, los encargados de ver los problemas con los estudiantes e imponer castigos, es decir, el uniforme, bla, bla, bla. Nosotros le decimos "el pirata" porque te quita las cosas que van contra las reglas del colegio.- explicó Shino.

- ¿Reglas de uniforme?- preguntó Sakura

- Están en el tablón de anuncios- dijo Gaara seriamente

-Vamos a verlas- dijo Ino agarrando a Sakura y a Hinata.

- Bueno, ya...- dijeron los chicos y las guiaron al tablón de anuncios.

Caminaron por los pasillos abarrotados de gente. Ino, Sakura y Temari recibían chiflidos, besos y piropos por todos los pasillos, y es que he de resaltar que estas tres llevaban la falda más corta (a medio muslo, un descaro) y el chaleco más ajustado, además, hay que admitir que Temari y Sakura tenían un busto BIEN proporcionado y no les daba vergüenza mostrarlo.

- Acaban de llegar y ya tienen fans...- dijo Yoko lanzando un suspiro de resignación.

-Bueno, no me extraña, si vas así vestida no es extraño. Además te puedo apostar que hace años que no veían una mina estos pervertidos...- dijo Naoko negando con resignación.

- Bien, ya llegamos.- dijo Sasuke. En ese momento todos se fijaron en el graaan tablón de anuncios que estaba al frente de ellos. Y, en una recóndita esquina, una larga lista.- y esas- apunta la lista- son las reglas.-

- Y a la izquierda podemos apreciar un montón de viejas locas corriendo en estampida en nuestra dirección- dijo Yoko imitando la voz de una guía turística.

Y, en efecto, allí, por los pasillos, se podía ver una gran estampida de chicas corriendo en su dirección.

-Tiempo para el impacto, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 por favor resguárdense - dijo Naoko agarrando a Hinata y a Yoko sacándolas de la pasada de la multitud.

La multitud de chicas pasó por arriba de los demás, encerrando en un círculo a Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara y Shikamaru.

- Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-¿Tienes novia?-

- ¿Cuál es tu habitación?-

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-

- ¿Te puedo besar?-

- ¿Tienes libre esta noche?- Y las preguntas iban a alguna incluso más atrevidas, y ahí se las imaginan ustedes.

- ehh... primero... ¿se puede saber quienes son?- dijo Sasuke serio

- Me llamo Kiba, mi habitación es la 52, estoy libre siempre- dijo Kiba seductor

-Tsk, que problemático- dijo el chico coleta.

- Que molestas...- dijo Neji

- Waaa! eso te hace ser aún más irresistible!- dijeron las chicas que estaban alrededor de Neji.

- ejem...- dijo de repente Yoko- permiso, es mi trabajo- dijo pasando por la multitud. Al llegar al centro agarró a Neji del brazo y lo sacó de ahí.

- Oye tú, ¿que haces?- gritó una chica molesta

- Mi trabajo, ¿te molesta?- dijo Yoko mirándola feo

-No, no podemos dejar que esa embustera se lleve a nuestro papacito! Vamos!- dijo la misma y varias fueron a atacar a la chica.

-Perdone Neji-san- dijo tirándolo donde estaban Hinata y Naoko- pero debo pelear- se arremangó el chaleco. Varias chicas fueron al mismo tiempo por ella, pero, como era guardaespaldas, ella era mucho más fuerte. Agarró a dos y les chocó las cabezas, puso las manos sobre otra y esta pasó de largo chocando contra el suelo. La mayoría de las otras chicas decidieron que sus vidas eran más importantes y que había otros chicos así que volvieron con la otra multitud y se rindieron.

- Hn, trabajo cumplido- dijo Yoko soberbia y se fué de vuelta con Naoko.

-No era necesario tal escándalo- dijo Naoko con una gotita.

- Ellas atacaron primero, además... necesitaba hacer ejercicio- dijo sacando la lengua.- se Encuentra bien Neji-san?- dijo mirándolo

- ehh... sí- dijo con una gotita

- etto.. n-no deberíamos sacar al resto- dijo Hinata apuntando al resto que estaban siendo aplastados por la multitud.

- mmm... puede ser...- dijo Naoko

- déjame pensar... no- dijo Yoko, pero ante la reprobatoria mirada de Neji e Hinata ambas dijeron- ya bueno, ya vamos...-

ambas chicas fueron y sacaron a empujones a las chicas que estaban sobre sus amigos, para luego sacarlos a ellos.

-Listo- dijeron arrastrando a los demás donde estaban ellos.

- Tenten, despierta- dijo Neji abofeteándola levemente

- eh, ah?...- dijo la chica levantándose- ¿Qué ocurre? sólo recuerdo a una multitud sobre mío.-

- eh, bueno, han pasado como 5 minutos después de eso- dijo Naoko

- Waaa! La llama de la juventud debe arder en ti Sakura-san, despierta!- dijo Lee zarandeando a Sakura.

- ¿no que estaba inconsciente?- dijo Neji

-Eso creíamos, pero de repente se levantó sólo y al ver a Sakura así se alteró...- dijo Yoko con una gotita

-uuU- Neji

Mientras tanto en la multitud.

- Oye, oye... Tú eres Uchiha Sasuke no es así- dijo una de las chicas

-ehh, sí- respondió el aludido

- Waaa! yo voy en la clase de tu hermano, eres igualito a él, todo un papasito!- dijo una

- Tú hermano?- le preguntó Naruto a un molesto Sasuke

- Sí, va en el último año- dijo Gaara respondiendo por Sasuke

- ah- dijo soprendido

De vuelta con los otros.

- Bah, ¿Qué tienen de bueno esos?- preguntaba Kankurou molesto

- ¿En serio quieres que responda?- dijo Ino

-no, no te molestes...- respondió

- Vaya, Vaya, pero que hermosa dama tenemos aquí...- dijo de repente un chico llegando y agarrando la mano de Sakura

- eh O/O- dijo sorprendida la chica

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Neji sigiloso, pero el chico ignoró su pregunta

- Soy Uchiha Itachi, un placer, ¿Y cuál es el nombre de esta bella flor?- dijo un chico alto, de ojos oscuros pero profundos, de pelo azul oscuro largo, tomado en una colita, y con un cuerpo muy sexy, llamando la atención de varias.

- Ha-Haruno Sakura- dijo la chica sonrojada hasta las orejas

- Un nombre tan bello como la persona que lo lleva- dijo y le besó la mano

- Oye Itachi, puedes dejar de ser tan rematadamente cursi, me das náuseas- dijo un chico detrás de él. El chico tenía los ojos azules, con el pelo corto con corte militar y la piel un poco verdusca. Tenía una complexión realmente fornida, lo que lo hacía ver como todo un matón.

- Ten más respeto por Itachi-sama, Kisame-kun- dijo una chica saliendo detrás de este- oh, pero que chico más guapo tenemos aquí- dijo acercándose a Neji- dime, ¿Cómo te llamas Guapo?- dijo Guiñando un ojo. La chica tenía el pelo Café oscuro corto, de tez pálida y ojos violáceos. Llevaba los ojos delineados lo que los hacía resaltar. Tenía un buen cuerpo con buenas proporciones, y llevaba la falda un poco más corta, no tanto como Ino, Sakura o Temari eso sí.

- ¿Quién eres?- dijo Neji frío

- TT por qué ellos siempre se agarran a las buenas? ¡no es justo!- gritó Kankurou con cascaditas en sus ojos

-Kankurou, no seas mamón...- dijo Shino

- Se llama Hana Hitomi- dijo de repente Temari

- Ah, hola Sabaku no- dijo la chica mirándola

- ¿De que la conoces?- le preguntó Chouji

- Compañeras de curso, al igual que Itachi, Kisame y, dónde está el otro chico?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

- Conquistando chicas- dijo Kisame apuntándolo con la cabeza.

Todos voltearon la mirada y a la distancia distinguieron un chico rubio sucio (de ese color es su pelo, no?) hablando con varias chicas.

- ah, y La otra chica?- preguntó extrañada

- Aquí- dijo una chica (n/a: lo voy a tomar como mujer porque ya hay muchos locos, ok?) Rubia de pelo largo con un mechón en la cara quién llevaba la falda un poco más larga de lo común.

- Hola Deidara- dijo Itachi

- Hola Itachi-sama!- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Miren, allí está el otro Uchiha, y Sasori!- gritó una de las chicas locas

- KYAAA!- todas corrieron hacia ellos y los rodearon

- Hermano...- dijo Sasuke molesto

- hola hermanito- dijo Itachi desafiante.

El ambiente estaba tenso, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, cuando de repente, sonó el timbre.

-Bueno, hermanito, me voy... nos vemos- le pega en la frente y se va.

- Adiós guapo, no dudes que serás mío!- dijo Hana

- Bah, estoy rodeado de melosos- dijo Kisame y los siguió. Y detrás de él Sasori y Deidara.

- Bueno, chicos, yo me voy- dijo Temari tomando el mismo camino que Itachi.

- Ok, nos vemos en el siguiente recreo- se despidieron.

- pfff, por fin nos liberamos de las latosas, dattebayo...- dijo Naruto llegando.

- Bah, igual ahora tenemos que ir a clases...- dijo Shikamaru

- Bueno, vamonos- dijo Sasuke tomando la iniciativa.

- Nosotros nos vamos por allá, los vemos luego- dijo Tenten seguida de Kankurou. Y así los cuatro mayores se fueron.

- ¿Qué nos toca ahora?- preguntó Yoko

-Educación Física- dijo Naoko

- Que problemático- dijo Shikamaru

- ¡¿Hay algo que no encuentres problemático!- dijo Ino cabreada

- Sí- dijo Shikamaru

-¿¡Qué cosa!- dijo alterada

- Dormir- respondió simplemente

- ah! eres todo un caso!- dijo adelantándose

- Creo que la, chomp, hiciste enfadar...- dijo Chouji comiendo

- Bah, las mujeres son demasiado complicadas-

-Te apoyo en eso- dijo Kiba

- ¿De qué hablan chicos?- se escuchó de repente atrás de ellos una voz molesta

- De que...- estuvo a punto de soltar Naruto inocente, pero Naoko le tapo la boca

-Del clima, que es muy complicado de entender- dijo la chica con una gotita

-Ah, bueno, apurémonos, que no vamos a alcanzar a cambiarnos- dijo Yoko corriendo a ultra velocidad a la sala luego saliendo con su bolso y el de los demás.

-No les aconsejo hablar mal de las mujeres cerca de ella, podrían en peligro su integridad física- les dijo Naoko antes de adelantarse con Yoko.

- Insisto, las mujeres son problemáticas-

- Sí- dijeron los demás a coro

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luego de unos minutos, afuera de los camerinos.

- Muy buenas tardes alumnos!- dijo un hombre con gruesas cejas, espeso pelo caso, y un traje verde entero.

- Buenas tardes Gai-sensei- dijeron los chicos

- Bueno, para lo que no me conocen, mi nombre es Maito Gai y seré su profesor de Educación Física. Y, por tanto, espero que la llama de la juventud arda en ustedes!- dijo con fuego en sus ojos.

-Gai-sensei- dijo Lee con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Lee- dijo Gai sensei

-Gai-sensei-

-Lee- aparecen dos extras llevando un fondo de una puesta de sol y la ponen mientras Gai y Lee se abrazan.

- Yo lo apoyo Gai-sensei-

-Siempre son así? ¬¬U- preguntó Sakura

- Y en todo caso, ¿De donde salió Lee?- preguntó Ino

- nas chicos- dijo Kankurou llegando y sentándose a su lado

- ¡Que onda! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó Naruto

- Falta de personal, ahora los 4 y 5 de secundaria hacen Ed. Fca. juntos- dijo Tenten

- ah, con razón...- dijo Naoko volviendo su mirada a maestro y alumno.

-¡¡BUENO CHICOS! ATENCIÓN AQUÍ, MITARASHI ANKO HA LLEGADO!- dijo una mujer de pelo morado corto, con una polera de rejillas y una chaqueta sin mangas encima lo que era MUY revelador, con una falda corta con calzas negras abajo, y pantis de rejilla, además de unos zapatos con taco y con un pito al cuello.

- O.o y ella?- preguntó Naruto tapándose la nariz

- Mitarashi Anko, era nuestra profesora de educación Física en el otro instituto- contestó Yoko.

- ¿no puede taparse más?- dijo Neji volteando mientras se tapaba la nariz.

- Pues van a tener que acostumbrarse, es su ropa habitual para hacer educación Física, y todavía no has visto su traje de uso diario- dijo Naoko

- Oye Kankurou, cierra el grifo...¬¬#- le dijo Tenten- ambos...- dijo mientras veía a Kankurou que estaba babeando y con la nariz sangrando.

- Ojalá se mueran todos de hemorragia por pervertidos- dijo Naoko

- No, Neji-san no TT- dijo Yoko- no mi jefecito! TTTT

- Bueno chicos, comencemos la clase y que por favor alguien separe a ese chico de Gai, antes de que tenga que patearlos, me dan nauseas- dijo Anko con una gotita

- Ya voy yo- dijo Tenten poniéndose de pie y pateando a Lee- muévete Lee- dijo serio y lo sacó a rastras

-NOO Gai-sensei TT-

- Cállate Lee- dijo Tenten

-Bueno, hoy comenzaremos la unidad de juegos grupales, así que agrupense en grupos de a 6, mixtos- dijo Anko

- etto... ya hagámoslo al azar, los que saquen diferente son juntos, y los que queden en el medio se van y se buscan grupo- dijo Shikamaru- 1, 2, 3...- silencio- a la matita solita (XD caída general del público)- Bien serán Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Naruto y Kankurou. Y el otro grupo seremos Hinata, Yoko, Naoko, Neji, Gaara y yo, el resto, se pudren y se buscan grupo.- dijo decidido

-Claro, si igual no nos molesta tener que irnos... ¬¬- dijo molesto Sasuke

-Ja, toma eso Sasuke baka...- dijo Naruto triunfante mientras Sakura tenía una discusión con su inner.

-"Igual que bueno que me haya tocado con Naruto-nii..." (Inner: que te pasa, Shannaro! podríamos haber quedado con el papacito de Sasuke-kun o con el mijito de Neji-san, pero no, nos tocó con Naruto, sin ofender, el cejudo y el alcohólico, igual tenemos suerte...-sarcástica-), Sí, bueno, en eso te doy la razón... Maldito Shikamaru, y más encima nos toca con la cerdita..."- pensaba molesta

-Yosh! La suerte está conmigo hoy, he quedado junto a mi bella flor!- dijo Lee con estrellitas

- Bueno, bueno, cállense ya... o juro que me los cargo a todos...- dijo anko aburrida ya de tanto grito y pelea- bueno, quiero que recuerden quienes son su equipo pues la próxima clase no podrán ser con los mismo, pues la idea es que se conozcan y puedan trabajar con cualquier persona- dijo a la vez que todos se quejaban- bueno ya cállense, dije- y todos se callaron asustados- bien Gai les explicará lo que tienen que hacer-

-Bien mis queridos alumnos, comenzaremos con un precalentamiento simple, deben darle diez vueltas a la pista...- dijo con su gran sonrisa

- ¿¡Y a eso le llama simple 'precalentamiento'!- Se quejó Ino

- Y si se queja, señorita Yamanaka, serán 10 vueltas más, ¡¡¡así que a correr, tienen 10 minutos, por cierto- dijo Anko con una sonrisa maligna- y si se demoran más...- con un aura oscura rodeándola, ante lo que todos se pararon y salieron a correr disparados

- je, me encanta hacerlos sufrir...- comentó Anko

- que mala eres...- dijo Gai con una gotita

10 minutos más tarde...

Se ve a todos los alumnos tirados en el suelo con mosquitas alrededor de ellos.

-¡¡De pie!- dijo Anko y todos se pararon

- bien, ahora para lo que se juntaron en grupos, vamos a comenzar una serie de competencias donde aquellos que trabajen en grupo prevalecerán. Bien, primer circuito: debe ir el primero de cada grupo y correr en dirección a esa pared y escalarla con la soga que les tenderá Gai en la mano, luego, cuando esté arriba debe gritar para que el siguiente de su grupo vaya y suba por la soga que el primero debe estar afirmando y lleve otra soga, cuando el segundo llegue arriba debe gritar y deben ir el tercero y el cuarto y subir cada uno por una cuerda mientras que los otros dos que están arriba deben estarla sosteniendo firmemente, cuando ya hayan subido los seis, deben bajar todos lo más rápido que puedan y el primer equipo que llegué acá y esté sentado, gana, ¿entendido?- todos asintieron- por cierto hay un colchonetón bajo el muro (n/a: es uno de esos muros para escalar, no un muro liso...) por si se caen. Bien, al sonido de mi silbato, 1, 2...- sonó el silbato y los primeros de cada grupo partieron. En este caso, partieron: Naruto, Yoko, Sasuke (que quedó con Chouji en otro grupo) y Kiba (que quedó con Shino). Todos corrían con todas sus fuerzas, siendo alentados por sus grupos. El primero en llegar arriba fué Naruto, quién gritó a su grupo que ya podían partir. Lee salió disparado llegando en pocos minutos a la soga, mientras en el otro grupo Neji salió disparado apenas Yoko llegó arriba. Lee y Neji iban parejos, e incluso llegaron arriba parejos. Luego de ellos partieron Sakura y Naoko, Naoko iba a la delantera e incluso llegó antes que Sakura arriba pues Sakura se tropezó levemente y llegó segundos después. Luego partieron Hinata e Ino. Hinata llevaba un poco de ventaja, pero al llegar a la cuerda se puso un poco nerviosa. Ambas comenzaron a subir, Ino iba un poco más adelante quejándose de que ella no debería hacer esto, porque sus uñas y bla, bla.

- Vamos Hinata-san! tú puedes!- gritó de repente Naruto, lo que hizo que de repente Hinata sacase fuerzas de la nada y comenzase a subir más rápido, llegando a la par de Ino. Al final salieron Kankurou y Shikamaru. Shikamaru corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pues comprendió que si perdían por su culpa le iba a llegar, y así llegó a la cima. Allí los chicos amarraron las cuerdas a una punta que encontraron en su desesperación y fueron bajando de a dos. El resto de los grupos se veía aproblemado por la bajada y por ende se demoraron más, llegando primeros el grupo de Shikamaru.

-Bien Chicos, han ganado y por eso todos los demás grupos harán 15 flexiones...- dijo Anko cuando todos llegaron- Y así pasó la clase de educación física, entre competencia y competencia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la siguiente clase...

... todos los alumnos se encontraban durmiendo en sus pupitres y su profesor aún no llegaba.

Media hora después...

La puerta se abre lentamente y entra un hombre con el pelo blanco, una máscara en la cara y el uniforme del profesorado, que consistía en: un beetle azul, en el invierno, con una chaqueta sin mangas, verde sobre este, para abajo unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos azules. en la cara y tapándole un ojo llevaba un protector azul, con el símbolo de la escuela que consistía en una hoja con un espiral en medio.

-Yooo!- dijo levantando la mano a forma de saludo- lamento llegar tarde es que se me cruzó un gato negro y...- pero dejó de hablar al ver que todos estaban dormidos- ah bueno... así yo podré leer mi libro con más tranquilidad.

Y así pasó la hora hasta que llegó el timbre de almuerzo.

-Los despierto, o no los despierto... si no los despierto van a saber que no hice clases pues los alumnos no van a haber ido a almorzar... bah, los despierto...- de repente de su bolsillo sacó un amplificador- ¡Niños despierten!- y todos los alumnos pegaron un salto del susto

-Ka-Kakashi-sensei- dijo Kiba

- Que bueno que despiertan, bueno, les aviso que ya sonó el timbre del almuerzo, bye!- y salió de la sala.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron perezosamente y salieron con dirección al casino.

-Que simpático ese profesor, nos dejó dormir- dijo Sakura desperezándose

- sí, Kakashi-sensei siempre es así- dijo Kiba- la mayoría de las veces nos da tiempo libre-

-¿Y que clase imparte?- preguntó Yoko

-Lenguaje- dijo Shikamaru

-¡oi!- de repente oyeron todos a sus espaldas y allí venían Tenten, Temari, Lee y Neji en dirección a ellos.

- ¿cómo les fué?- preguntó Kiba apenas los alcanzaron

- pos a mí bien- dijo Temari- aunque estos otros parecen zombis- apuntando a los otros tres

- Estoy agotada- dijo Tenten con grandes ojeras

- Vamos Tenten, hay que aprovechar esa juventud, aprovecha la flama de su juventud!- dijo Lee sacando un fósforo y encendiéndolo

- Cállate Lee, además tú también estás cansado- dijo Tenten apagando el fósforo para alegría de Yoko

- por cierto, ¿Por qué ustedes no están cansados?- preguntó Lee

- Dormimos toda la clase- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa gigante

- ¿¡Qué!- preguntó Temari- ¿Y el profe no les dijo nada?-

-Nos tocó con Kakashi-sensei- dijo Sasuke simplemente

- ah, con razón... a mi me tocó con él a primera hora y nos dió la clase libre para poder leer su nuevo tomo del Icha Icha paradise- dijo Temari calmada

- yo no lo conozco- dijo Tenten con un gran signo de interrogación

-Nos toca con él mañana, ahí lo conocerás- le dijo Neji

-okey- dijo Tenten, luego de eso llegaron al casino donde cada uno sacó una bandeja y sacó su almuerzo, para posteriormente ir a sentarse a la mesa de la esquina.

-por cierto, ¿Y Kankurou?- preguntó de repente Naruto

-Es cierto, ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Sakura, pero de repente una voz por los parlantes los interrumpió

- Bienvenidos al noticiero del instituto Konoha, con ustedes el carismático y apuesto Kankurou, su conductor.-

Ante eso Naruto y las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta

-¡Mi hermano es el encargado del noticiero!- dijo Temari

-Sí, lleva siéndolo desde hace un año, y es que es excelente, se entera de todo- dijo Sasuke de lo más tranquilo comiendo

-Bien, primero con las noticias que me obliga a decir mi contrato... a ver, bueno, primero dar la bienvenida a nuestra nueva directora, a las nuevas profesoras y a las nuevas alumnas. Ahora, con el tiempo, pues como verán por la ventana está lloviendo, y es estúpido que lo diga pero mi contrato lo indica- gotita por parte de todos- bueno, ahora a lo interesante. Con la llegada de las chicas a nuestro instituto se ha comenzado una nueva competencia y yo, el guapo Kankurou, me he encargado de hacer encuestas por curso y sacar a las más bellas flores de nuestra escuela. La votación empieza mañana y las nominadas son: de primero de secundaria, Hana Sohma (n/a: falta de nombre, si quieren que las ponga en la lista tienen que pedírmelo, OK?); de segundo de secundaria, Ayumi Momomiya; de tercero de secundaria, Sasame Higurashi; de cuarto de secundaria, aquí ha un empate, Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka; de quinto de secundaria, Tenten (n/a: si alguien se sabe el apellido que me lo diga, plz! TT); y de último año tenemos un empate, Sabaku no Temari, que debo afirmar con orgullo que es mi hermana y Hana Hitomi. Bueno, esas son las nominadas en cuanto a las alumnas, y como ya dije las votaciones empiezan mañana. Deben escribir el nombre de la chica en un papelito y depositarlo en el buzón que estará al lado de la oficina de la D.A.E, deben poner su nombre también en el papelito, o su voto será tomado como nulo, y esto es como medida para que no se vote DOS VECES. Bueno, también está la votación en cuanto a las profesoras, y tenemos que las tres nominadas son: La profesora Mitarashi Anko, luego Kurenai-sensei (n/a: si alguien se acuerda del apellido que me lo dé plz) y por último nuestra querida directora Tsunade-sama. Las votaciones de las profesoras se harán de igual forma que las de las alumnas, sólo que en el buzón de al lado, el rojo. –

Ante eso La mayoría de las personas en el casino quedaron emocionadas. Las nominadas estaban con los humos por los cielos, bueno, al menos la mayoría. Como por ejemplo Ino y Sakura, en cambio Tenten lo único que quería era que se la tragase la tierra. en cuanto a los profesores, Anko estaba casi bailando, Kurenai estaba tan roja como sus ojos, y a Tsunade una venita le estaba palpitando en la frente.

-Cálmate Tsunade- le decía un tipo de pelo blanco a su lado

-Pero, es que... me sacan de quicio...- decía con los dientes apretados.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de nuestros protagonistas...

-Wao! Felicitaciones Sakura-chan! – decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa zorruna

- Gracias Naruto-nii, aunque será mejor que votes por mí...- decía con fuego en sus ojos

-eh... hai, hai...- dijo con un sudor fría recorriéndole el cuerpo

- Yosh, De seguro Sakura-san ganará, pues la flama de su juventud está siempre ardiendo- decía Lee emocionado

-Fe-felicitaciones Tenten-san- decía la tímida Hinata

- Arigato Hinata, pero la verdad es que yo no quería que me nominasen... de seguro pierdo- dijo la chica suspirando resignada

-pff, por lo menos te nominaron- le dijo Yoko

- Ja, yo nunca perderé contra ti Frentudita!- le decía Ino

- Ya quisieras ganar, cerdita... ni siquiera sé por qué te nominaron- le decía la chica con chispitas en sus ojos

- de seguro que Sasuke-kun votará por mí, no es así, Sasuke-kun- le dijo Ino con estrellitas al chico

-No, el votará por mí, no es así Sasuke-kun- le dijo Sakura

-eh...- el chico comenzó a sudar frío

- no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos...- dijo Kiba comiendo tranquilamente

-Ni a mi- dijeron los demás

-Bueno, y ahora los chismes de hoy:

A pesar de que es el primer día de nuestra nueva directora ya corren rumores de un supuesto romance con Jiraiya-sensei, nuestro profesor de Biología.- anunció Kankurou a través de los parlantes

-¡¿Qué!- dijo Tsunade furiosa, con fuego en sus ojos- ¿¡dónde está ese chico! ¡Lo mataré!-

-Calma- dijo el tipo de pelo blanco comiendo tranquilo

-¿¡Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ A TI ESTO NO TE AFECTA?- Preguntó Tsunade furiosa

-mm... simplemente, creo que mi supuesta 'pareja' no es tan mala- dijo mirándole el pecho

-¡Eres un pervertido Jiraya!- le dijo golpeándolo en toda la cara.

- Y pasando a otras parejas, también se rumorea un romance entre Kurenai-sensei, nuestra querida profe de Matemáticas, y Asuma-sensei, nuestro profesor de inglés. Bueno, es todo por hoy, hasta mañana en la nueva edición de la radio del instituto Konoha.- y se cortó la transmisión.

-ku, ku, ku... yo no sabía eso de la vieja Tsunade...- dijo Naruto con una risa maligna

-Se puede saber que planeas?- le preguntó Sasuke con una gotita

- kukuku secreto, secreto...- le dijo Naruto con una mirada oscura

-Naruto-kun me das miedo...- dijo Yoko escondiéndose detrás de Naoko

-Ya sale de ahí mamona, y mejor come antes de que se te enfríe- le dijo Naoko con una venita hinchada, y es que con todo eso de la radio escolar nadie había seguido comiendo (n/a: claro, no fuese a ser que se atragantaran).

En ese momento llegó Kankurou con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicos, ¿que tal, les gustó?- les preguntó con su súper mega sonrisa

- Claro, en especial lo de los chismes sobre los profesores...- dijo Kiba animado

-Sí, aunque creo que ahora te odian...- dijo Gaara tranquilamente mientras comía. En eso todos voltearon y desde la mesa de profesores se podían ver unas chispitas de odio que iban justo en dirección a Kankurou.

- Eso parece...- dijo Naoko con una gotita

- No importa, yo pelearé por la verdad! ¡¡Los alumnos deben saber!- dijo Kankurou y a su espalda apareció la bandera de EE.UU. y comenzó extrañamente a sonar el himno de Estados Unidos.

- eh... no que estamos en japón...- dijo Shino y de repente la banderita atrás desapareció y el disco de música se rayó.

- Ah! Estaba todo genial y Guay, y tú llegas y me arruinas todo... ¬-¬#- dijo con una venita.

-Bueno, sorry...- dijo Shino con una gran gotita

- Ridículo...- dijo Temari tranquila comiendo

- ¡¿A quién le dices ridículo!- le gritó de vuelta

- A ti...- le dijo tranquilamente Temari, y comenzaron a discutir hasta que...

- Mira hermanito o te callas O TE ROMPO LA NARIZ- le gritó la rubia con su puño en alto

-está bien, está bien...- dijo con un sudor frío.

- Se escapó con el rabo entre las patas...- dijo Naruto con una gotita

- Mamón...- dijo Sasuke

- Que miedo me da Temari-san- dijo Naoko

- Mejor no meterse con ella- dijo Sakura

- Que problemática- dijo Shikamaru.

Luego de eso el almuerzo siguió normal, con las típicas discusiones, el desorden y todo. Luego de eso en el recreo de almuerzo...

Se ve a nuestro grupito caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando de repente se siente un flash de foto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Alguien vio eso?- dijo Sakura con un gran signo de interrogación.

- Debes estarte imaginando cosas frontudita, claro, para algo debe servir toda esa frente...- le dijo Ino

- Cállate cerdita...- le dijo Sakura y siguieron caminando

Luego, siguieron caminando y de repente apareció otro flash.

- Ya, ¿En serio no lo vieron?- Dijo Sakura

- Yo sí-sí lo vi...- dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos

- ah, ¿Vieron?- dijo Sakura triunfante, en eso se sintió otro flash

- ¿Quién está ahí?- dijo Sasuke autoritario.

De repente se oyeron unos pasos corriendo, todos lo siguieron y llegaron a la zona oscura de la escuela.

- Maldición, aquí la visibilidad es malísima... ¿¡Se puede saber por qué rayos no pusieron luces aquí?- dijo enojada Ino

Y en efecto, al pasar por ese pasillo ya no había más luces pues se habían quedado sin presupuesto.

- Maldición, ¿Dónde habrá ido?- dijo Neji

Pero de repente una linterna los iluminó.

-Bienvenido al mercado negro, tenemos de todo, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- dijo un encapuchado que apareció de la nada

- eh, ¿mercado negro?- preguntaron todos a coro

- Sí, mire, esta es nuestra nueva mercancía- sacó de su manga unas fotos y se las pasó a Sasuke.

-¿Eh?- de repente a Sasuke le comenzó a salir sangre de nariz

- ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke, a ver...- le dijo Kiba y le quitó las fotos, y también le comenzó a sangrar la nariz

- Ya pues, cuenten...- Naruto les quitó las fotos y casi se desmaya de una hemorragia nasal. Allí estaban Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Temari en unas poses no muy "decentes" (n/a: ahí se imaginan ustedes las fotos, y si no logran imaginárselas, las digo yo después XD).

- ¿De-de dónde las sacaste?- dijo Naruto alarmado tapándose la nariz

- Es la mafia amigo, ahora... ¿Las quieres o no?- le dijo el mafioso

- Yo las quiero, ¿A cuanto?- le dijo Kankurou saltando de repente

- A no, eso si que no hermanito... y menos de nosotras...- le dijo Temari llevándoselo a rastras de la oreja.

- Bueno chicos, nos vamos...- dijeron las chicas enojadas llevándoselos a rastras, pero Naruto, que se escaqueó fué donde el tipo y le dijo algo al oído, ante lo que el otro asintió y luego se fué con el resto sin que nadie se diese cuenta. ¿Qué le habrá dicho, eso lo sabrán en el futuro... o en el siguiente capítulo, como sea...

Owari! (Alguien sabe que es eso? XD...)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas mías:

Bueno pos, aquí estoy de vuelta! Lamento la tardanza (A pasado casi un mes, ¿no?) y es que se me había ido la inspiración y realmente la semana pasada no escribí nada pues tuve pruebas toda la semana, y no tenía cabeza para algo que no fuesen las pruebas. n.nU recién hoy escribo... y bueno el Lunes también escribí, y fué cuando más escribí, jeje, sólo porque mi vida peligraba (Cata... u.uU).

Bueno, ahora las contestaciones de los Reviews...

Gaby Uchiha: Jejeje XD tienes razón, pero no hay que ser tan mala (además de que ahora toy con una fan de Lee y si lo lee me mata jeje n.nUU). Jaja y demás el sgte. es Naruto, quizá... cuando vuelva a llover XD. Y sobre a Temari, pos... supongo que su vestimenta tiene que ver con su carácter n.nU, y es que ella es provocativa a propósito, ne? (además mi amiga también es fan de Temari así que mejor no hago ningún comentario) Bueno, acá está la continuación, ojalá te haya gustado igual que el anterior. nn, ja ne!

muka-chan: Kukuku bueno, sus crímenes ya los tengo en mente pero no se los puedo contar... arruinaría la historia, jojojo, bueno ojalá te haya gustado este capi también.

be: sí, JAJAJa (risa maligna), no diré las parejas y es que si las digo se haría aburrido, pues con los triángulos, cuadrados, pentágonos y resto de figuras geométricas amorosos, si digo la definitiva ya no tendría gracia. nn ja ne!

Kisame Hoshigaki: jejeje, que bueno que te haya gustado, en especial lo de Lee... y es que no estaba muy segura de como les iba a caer lo de Lee pirómano, pero es que como siempre está hablando del fuego de su juventud y todo... pues me lo imaginé de pirómano, aunque fué, hablando francamente, el que más me costó con respecto al crimen. jeje bueno, ojalá te haya gustado el capi. Ja ne!

yosy-chan: Bueno po' loka, ahora ti en mi casa así que pus... ojalá te haya gustado el capi no más...

Nany Hyuuga: pos que bueno que te haya gustado, jeje o, me hace muy feliz! Arigatou! Y pos aquí ta el sgte capi, y pos... ojalá te haya gustado y me dejes otro review! en cuanto a las parejas, como ya dije, son un secreto. jeje, así que ahí verás... nn. y que bueno que te haya gustado Yoko, su nombre me costó un montón, pero su personalidad está basada en una amiga nn. Buenop, bye!

Dani: oye! na' que ver , yo no copié tu tin XD, jeje pos... aquí el capi, ojalá te haya gustado po. Bueno, bye!

Bueno, eso sería... ja ne!

"_hacer las cosas, bien o mal, pero hacerlas"_

_Domingo Faustino Sarmiento_


	7. cap 4: inspección

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, sólo la idea del fic me pertenece... así que... no me vayan a decir nada!  
**Advertisement: **Es un AU o UA, con los personajes un poco OOC y un poco fuerte, no mucho porque no es mi estilo, pero están avisados!

**Para que no se enreden  
**_Lo que narran o piensan los personajes, que no esté en sí ligado con alguna conversación... ya entenderán luego  
_"pensamientos"  
(n/a: notas mias)  
-dialogo-  
- - cambio de escena - -

Capítulo 4: Inspección

Martes (Al menos ese día creo que es n.nU), 6:20am

Los pasillos están vacíos, no hay ni un alma pues es muy temprano para andar rondando en los pasillos.

Una sombra que se mueve, al parecer a alguien le gusta madrugar... o fisgonear.

Sus movimientos son sigilosos, como los de un gato, mientras se desplaza hacia la oficina de la directora, y está a punto de entrar cuando escucha unos pasos en dirección a la oficina. Se esconde en una esquina hasta que ve como entra, está a punto de irse al ver que sus intentos habían sido arruinados cuando de repente la ve: una rendija. Acerca su ojos y observa lo que pasa allí adentro.

La vieja directora, perdón, Tsunade-sama duerme totalmente borracha sobre su escritorio con una botella de sake en su mano mientras otra mujer, Shizune-shishou, la observa decepcionada.

-Tsunade-sama! no se quede dormida TT... despierte!- dice Shizune mientras la zarandea

-Ah, eh...? qué , hip, haces aquí, hip, Shizune- dice la ebria directora entre hipidos

- TT- suspiro de resignación- bueno, Tsunade-sama venía a recordarle que hoy es la inspección...-

- "Inspección?..."- piensa nuestro fisgón

- Ah? de que, hip, hablas Shizune?- le dije mareada

- TT por eso insisto en que no debe tomar tanto...- dice llorando- la inspección que realiza el municipio a la escuela una vez por semestre para ver el nivel de los profesores y el de los alumnos... recuerde que si los profesores no pasan la inspección los echan, y si los alumnos no tienen buen desempeño los cambian de escuela a una según ellos 'más eficaz'... y eso también va para usted Tsunade-sama... así que por favor... ordene su oficina! TT- en un plano ampliado podemos ver todo el lugar en un total desastre, con papeles aquí y allá, con botellas de sake vacías por doquier.

- "¡Sacar alumnos! Debo decírselo al resto..."- después de ese último pensamiento nuestro sujeto x se va.

---------------

7:00am, sala de música

Una hermosa melodía se deja escuchar llenando todo el lugar, relajando a los oyentes.  
_- Naruto's POV –_

_En serio que Hinata-san toca maravillosamente, me siento encantado por esa bella melodía que tocan sus ágiles dedos de Diosa... ¿Espera! Yo pensé en Hinata-san como una Diosa!... bueno, es que no es imposible pues Hinata-san es muy bonita, y amable y...¡ah¡Naruto reacciona, acabas de conocerla..., inhala, exhala... muy bien... ahora sí¿en que iba?... a sí... en que realmente valió la pena levantarse tan temprano sólo para venir a escucharla. _

La melodía finaliza con un bello final...  
- bravo, bravo... una bellísima melodía Hinata-sama- _Esa es Naoko-san, aplaudiéndole a Hinata-sama, y en verdad fué ella en un principio la que me invitó a venir.  
- En día de ayer (Flash back, no tan flash back...) –_

_Yo iba caminando por los pasillos camino a mi habitación, en la noche, cando de repente alguien me detiene. Me giro, y veo que es Naoko-san.  
- Konbanwa Naruto-san, lamento detenerle... pero, me puede dar un poco de su tiempo?- me dijo cortésmente  
- ah?- no estoy acostumbrado a que me traten con tanto respeto- konbanwa Naoko-san, si dime?- le dije extrañado._

_- bueno¿recuerda que hoy en la mañana estaba Hinata-sama tocando?-  
- etto... sí- dije yo extrañado  
- bueno, pues Hinata-sama tiene planeado hacer eso todos los días... y yo sé que a Hinata-sama le agradó mucho su presencia, así que si quiere volver a ir...- pero no la dejé terminar_

_- ¡Encantado!- dije muy feliz_

_- ¿en serio, Hinata-sama estará muy feliz... bueno, era eso... Oyasumi nasai Naruto-san- hizo una mini-reverencia y de fué._

_- Oyasumi- me di vuelta y me fuí a mi habitación._

_- Fin Flash back, o medio flash back... Como Sea, el punto es que terminó –_

_Así que por eso estoy aquí._

- Bravo Hinata-san - _dije poniéndome de pie._

_- _A-Arigatou Na-Naruto-kun- _dijo sonrojada jugando con sus dedos como siempre hace. No sé, Hinata-san tiene esa costumbre extraña de hacer eso casi siempre... además siempre está roja¿no estará enferma?..._

- Bueno, Hinata-sama, Naruto-san, sería mejor que ya nos fuésemos a desayunar o no vamos a alcanzar- _dijo Naoko mirando su reloj._

- ah, hai...- _dijo Hinata tomando su bolso y colgándoselo al hombro._

- Bueno, vamos...- _Me acerqué y abrí la puerta para que ambas pasaran._

- Arigatou- _dijeron ambas y pasaron. Luego de eso nos dirigimos al Casino de la escuela. _

_- End Naruto's POV –_

Los tres chicos fueron platicando brevemente durante el camino a la cafetería, bueno, mas bien, Naruto fué hablando todo el camino mientras las chicas asentían.

Naruto abrió las puertas de la cafetería dándole la pasada a Hinata y a Naoko, luego, pasó él. Pasearon su mirada por los alrededores del casino buscando a sus amigos, pero sólo encontraron a Sakura e Ino sentadas en una mesa, así que para allá fueron.

-Ohayo Sakura-chan, Ino-san- dijo Naruto tomando asiento al lado de la primera con su bandeja (Que había ido a buscar recién).

-Ohayo Naruto-nii, Hinata-san, Naoko-san- dijo Sakura haciendo un gesto con la mano

-Ohayo – dijeron las otras tres (Ino, Hinata y Naoko)

- ¿Por qué tan seria Sakura-chan?- le preguntó Naruto extrañado a su casi hermana.

- ah, no nada... pero después les tengo que contar algo de suma importancia- los tres recién llegados miraron con un signo de interrogación a Ino.

- hey, no me miren así... a mi tampoco me lo quiso decir- dijo Ino alarmada

Silencio mortal, pero de repente.

-¡Ohayo Miina-san!- dijo alegremente Yoko tomando asiento al lado de Naoko.

- Ohayo- dijeron Tenten y Temari tomando asiento también.

-Ohayo- dijeron todos los ya presentes.

- pfff, ya pensábamos que no llegarían...- dijo Ino molesta terminando de comer

- jeje, es que nos quedamos dormidas...- dijo Ino con una gotita en la nuca

- tú te quedaste dormida... ¬¬, yo me demoré intentando despertarte...- dijo Tente con una venita en la cien

- y yo, bueno, me quedé pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y se me hizo muy tarde n.nU- dijo Yoko comenzando a comer, ante esto a todos les salió una gotita.

De repente se sintió un gran portazo, y luego un grito:

-Ohayo!- eran Kiba y Kankurou que llegaban muy animados.

- Ohayo- todos los demás.

- pff... como que se demoraron un poco...- dijo Temari

- uf, y la dice la que llegó de las primeras¿no?- le dijo Ino sarcástica

- ¿Te estás metiendo conmigo cerdita?- le dijo Temari amenazadora

- ¿Y qué si lo hago Teñida?- le respondió Ino con una mini venita

- y aquí la pelea matutina...- suspiro general

- Bueno¿Y por qué se demoraron?- preguntó Tenten comiendo tranquilamente mientras a su lado se efectuaba la segunda guerra mundial.

- ah, es que a Sasukito... –mirada fulminante a Sasuke por parte de Kiba- se le ocurrió romper su despertador, y como duerme como tronco últimamente nos costó un montón despertarlo

- Bueno, no se habría roto si alguien- mirada a Naruto- no se hubiera dispuesto despertarme temprano el primer día

- no es mi culpa que tú seas tan flojo- y terminó de tomar su desayuno

- bueno, esa es la excusa de Shino, Kiba y Sasuke-kun¿Cual es la suya chicos?- le dijo Sakura ya un poco más animada

- Kankurou se quedó dormido- dijo cortante Gaara mientras se terminaba su taza de café

- Nos quedamos jugando juegos de ingenio y se nos pasó la hora- dije Neji tranquilamente

- TT y yo perdí, pero algún día te ganaré Neji-san!- fuego por parte de Rock lee y agua por parte de Yoko.

- y pues, nosotros... era muy problemático levantarse temprano- dijo Shikamaru simplemente.

- para ti todo es muy problemático...- dijo Ino saliéndose de la pelea.

- uf, terminó la guerra...- dijeron Kankurou, Kiba y Naruto al mismo tiempo, ante lo cuál recibieron miradas fulminantes

- Bueno¿vamonos ya a la sala?- les dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie

- hai, pero por qué tan apurada?- le preguntó Temari

- uy, es que tengo que contarles algo top top top-le dijo Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos

- ah?- gotitas por parte de todos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la sala...

-hoeee! está vacía...- gritó Yoko yéndose a sentar

- obvio, si faltan como 15 minutos para que comiencen las clases...- dijo Naoko sentándose a su lado.

- Bueno¿Y que clase nos toca ahora?- preguntó Naruto acomodándose en su puesto

- Nos toca Física- le respondió Sakura mirando el horario

- Arigatou- Luego silencio mortal

-etto... Sakura-san¿qué nos querías contar?- dijo como quién no quiere la cosa Tenten

- sí, tú nos querías contar algo y estabas super urgida por contárnoslo!- le dijo Ino emocionada- algún chisme bueno... :3-

- ah, sí, eso... casi se me olvida... bueno, son dos cosas: la primera, y la más importante, es que sé más o menos quienes son las nominadas para la votación de las más sexys entre las alumnas.- dijo Sakura con cara mafiosa

- en serio! y quienes son?- dijo Ino con cara de metiche

- bueno, por la cantidad de votos que pude leer sin que me pillaran...- dijo mirando un mini papelito que sacó de su bolsillo- bueno de primero de secundaria está Hana Sohma y agregaron a una tal Moegi-

- ah, sí, yo escuché hablar de ella... me dijeron que la habían traído aquí por un robo malogrado.- dijo Ino pensativa

- Y sobre esa chica Sohma, me han dicho que la trajeron porque tenía un extraño poder y controlaba las ondas... causó estragos en su colegio...- dijo Yoko pensativa

- Bueno, bueno, déjenme seguir...- y dijo más nombres mientras los chicos

- bah... yo pensé que era algo importante... no sé, alguna mafia o algo- dijo Kiba aburrido  
- son mujeres, así son- le dijo Shino

- Bueno, y ahora las que nos interesan... de 4to de Secundaria...- redoble de tambores- siguen Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka y agregaron a Hinata!- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

- a... a mí?- preguntó Hinata rojísima

- hurra Hinata-sama!- le dijo Naoko feliz

- tres hurras por Hinata-san!- dijo Yoko feliz

- genial Hinata!- gritó Kiba

- bien por ti Hinata-san – le dijo Shino

- Bravo Hinata-san!- dijo Naruto sonriente

- bueno, y ahora la otra cosa que les tenía que contar y se los digo rápido porque se nos acaba el tiempo de ocio...- dijo hablando más bajo haciendo que todos se acercaran- es que hoy en la mañana me fuí a fisgonear y escuché a Tsunade-sama hablando de un inspección que van a hacer hoy. Nos van a inspeccionar a todos, maestros y alumnos, y a los que no cumplan con sus expectativas los mandan a otro instituto del estado...- dijo seria, ante eso casi todos se pusieron blancos como hojas de papel.

- Qué, que!- dijo Naruto alarmado- no quiero que me echen TT-

- Nooo... ya, ahora en estas horitas voy a estudiar al máximo- dijo Kiba agarrando su cuaderno de matemáticas

- yo haré lo mismo- dijo Naruto y sacó el cuaderno de historia, pero justo tocaron para entrar a clases.

Los otros alumnos comenzaron a entrar a la sala, entre ellos un alumno al que llamaremos alumno "X" que tenía aire gamberro y le colocó unas "trampillas" al profesor, sin que nadie lo viera. Luego de que todos estuvieron en orden se abrió la puerta y... un borrador lleno de tiza cayó sobre una mujer de pelo negro, vestida con una camisa blanca y una falda roja, en conjunto con unos zapatos negros y pantis color carne, dejándola "bañada" en tiza.  
Todos los alumnos estallaron en risas, en cuanto a la maestra se sacudió el polvo y miró con sus desafiantes ojos rojos a todos los alumnos.

- Bien, parece que hay algunos graciositos por aquí, pero como no sé quien es, castigaré según mi juicio. Tú- señaló a Kiba- a la esquina, estarás copiando de pie toda la clase... no quiero ningún ruido-

-¡Yo¡Pero si yo no hice nada!- dijo Kiba quejándose

_Naruto's POV_

_jajaja, que pena por Kiba... pero me alegro de que no sea yo._

- Al rincón!- _dijo la profesora duramente, vaya, parece bastante estricta. Ahora se paró en el centro de la sala._

- Bien, omitiendo esa desastrosa primera impresión, no se ven tan malos.- _que tonta...- _Bueno, me presento, soy Yuhi Kurenai, su profesora de Física. Supongo que estarán pensando¿!ue no era de Matemáticas, bueno, pues... verán, mi verdadera profesión era Física, pero antes impartía matemáticas porque había déficit de profesores, pero en verdad estoy graduada como profesora de Física. Y ahora, quiero que saquen sus libros de Física y los abran en la página 47 y comiencen a leer, mientras tanto yo anotaré un cuestionario en la pizarra, el cuál les dará décimas para las próximas pruebas.- _y comenzó a escribir. Que aburrido... aunque eso de las décimas me interesa. Comencé a leer subrayando las cosas que creí que eran importantes. Me estaba aburriendo... En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta._

- Adelante- _gritó la profesora, y una señora con el pelo corto, lentes y de bata blanca entró a la sala... oh, oh... debe ser la evaluadora esa del gobierno..._

- Sí? qué se le ofrece?- _preguntó Kurenai-sensei_

- Hola, mi nombre es Mari Carmen Jiménez (n/a: no lo pude evitar... Yosy, Dania... ustedes caxan... y a los que no caxan, les digo, esa es mi profe de Física que es una perseguida... y cree que todos la insultan...) y soy la examinadora enviada por el estado.- _dijo la vieja... yo lo sabía... oh, oh... jodí..._

- oh, buenas tardes, Soy Yuhi Kurenai. Bueno, no la molestaré, si quiere puede tomar asiento en mi escritorio, yo no lo uso, prefiero estar de pie- _¿Prefiere estar de pie¿¡Para qué!... que rara es Kurenai-sensei_

- Bueno, gracias... Hola alumnos, bueno, quería decirles que no se preocupen, no se alarmen, yo sólo vengo a verlos, nada más. Así que actúen con naturalidad. – _Fué al escritorio, pero al tomar asiento sonó un prrrffff (sonido de pedo) por toda la sala, hubo un momento de silencio y después todos nos matamos de la risa._

- O.o ¡Lo siento Jiménez-san! Debe haber sido una broma de alguno de los graciositos de este curso...- _pero al observar a la examinadora esta también se estaba riendo... O.o? rara salió la vieja_

- jojojo que buena la talla!- _paro de reír y se puso más seria- _pero supongo que habrá un castigo no?- _abriendo un cuaderno que traía en la mano y sacando un lápiz_

- Claro que sí- _Dijo Kurenai-sensei mirándonos a todos, gulp...- _Bien, el culpable tiene 10 segundos para ponerse de pie o castigaré a alguien al azar...- _esta bien... eso fué tonto, es como obvio que nadie se va a poner de pie. Pasaron los 10 segundos y Kurenai-sensei fué y agarró la lista, ojalá no me toque a mi TT- _Uzumaki Naruto, de pie- _me puse de pie rápidamente... TT por qué a mi?- _vaya, que obediente... Es una lástima tener que castigarte, pero no es mi culpa... ¡A la esquina!- _¿Lástima¡Lástima para mí!... Lentamente caminé hacia la esquina con mi cuaderno en mano, la misma esquina donde estaba Kiba._

- Bueno, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir...-_ y siguió escribiendo en el pizarrón... que injusto TT._

_End Naruto's POV_

_Sasuke's POV_

_JAJAJAJA pobre Uzuratonkachi, que pena por él... aunque haya sido injusto, pero, que se le va a hacer¿ no? Jajajaja, que pena. Bueno, mejor sigo escribiendo o si no la vieja es capaz de ponerme también a mí en el rincón. Que aburrida materia, no puedo reprimir un bostezo, bah, a quién le importa física... a mí no. Me recuesto en la silla y me dispongo a dormir. En ese momento siento una silla moverse, pasos, un susurro... creo que susurra mi nombre. Abro un ojo perezosamente, y veo a Kiba con una cara de desesperación tan graciosa, me apunta algo. Abro mi otro ojo para poder ver bien y casi me infarto... está la vieja del gobierno con su cara casi pegada a la mía! del susto me caigo de la silla, escucho risas._

- ¿Te parece aburrida la clase, jovencito- _era la vieja, y parece feliz_

- sí...- _respondo sincero, me preguntó lo que YO pensaba, así que eso respondo._

- A, parece que estamos insolentes hoy – _me dijo molesta, pero si ella me preguntó lo que yo pensaba._

- No, yo sólo respondo lo que me piden –_Dije poniéndome de pie y ordenando mi silla._

- mmm... Que bueno entonces que eres un alumno obediente. Bueno, entonces, respóndeme¿En cuales ondas se observa el efecto Doppler? (n/a: Son las preguntas que me hacen a mí, sé que son de primero medio, pero es que yo voy en primero medio así que no sé que clase de preguntas les harán a los de segundo... por lo tanto no puedo colocar preguntas de segundo medio o cuarto de secundaria. n.nUUU)- ¿_Doppler? que xuxa es eso! Miro a todas partes, como buscando la respuesta en la sala, aunque no dejo ver mi inseguridad, obvio... En ese momento me percato de que Shikamaru me está haciendo unas señas raras. Está como hablando y después hace como si tuviera un foco en la mano... que mier tiene que ver eso con las ondas?... a ver... ya sé! Gracias Shikamaru... aunque nunca te lo voy a agradecer de forma explícita... antes muerto ¬¬- _En las ondas Sonoras y en las luminosas- _dije como si siempre lo hubiese sabido_

- oh! estás en lo correcto ;D, cómo te llamas mijito?- _la palabra antigua..._

- Uchiha Sasuke- _respondo serio_

- parece que eres todo un genio tú... pero eres súper guapo, apuesto a que eres popular...- _O.o vieja loca! en ese momento la vieja tomo mis mejillas y las comenzó a estirar... auch, mis mejillas! waaa vieja loca... intento alejarme, pero no puedo, estoy casi contra la pared...- _Ya, a ver, para que quedemos en buena... venga para acá y déme un besito-_ que! asco! wakala! X.x antes muerto! Pero¿¡qué le digo! si la insulto es capaz de mandarme a un instituto aún más controlado que este... no a la xuxa... waaa que hago? qué hago!..._

_Pasa un momento de tensión, siento a todos en la sala mirándome... Y, gracias a Dios, en ese momento entró mi salvación... creo que nunca he estado tan agradecido con el Pirata..._

- Etto, Jimenez-san, tiene que ir a examinar a los quintos de secundaria- _dijo serio, ante lo cual la vieja se dio vuelta y se fué, calro, no sin antes decir:-_ Chao niños! un gusto haberlos conocido!- _y se fué... fiu! Estuvo cerca... vieja profana cunas!..._

_Bueno, luego de eso la clase siguió tranquila... sin viejas acosadoras ni más sustos... aunque creo que hoy, de todas formas, me voy a andar con cuidado... sólo por si acaso..._

_End Sasuke's POV_

Terminó la hora y sonó el timbre. Todos se pusieron de pie, tomaron sus cosas y salieron... era recreo y todos, y quiero decir TODOS, tenían algo que cuchichear.

En especial cierto "grupillo" de chicas.

- Waaa! Sasuke-kun, te encuentras bien?- era Ino, casi acosando a Sasuke junto con las otras chicas de su clase que pertenecían al "Sasuke's Fan club"

- Sí Sasuke-kuuun! Esa vieja te estaba acosando! debe haber sido horrible!- era otra de las hue... perdón, fans...

- Pobre Sasuke-kun! y cuenta¿qué te dijo la vieja?- esa era Sakura

- Sí! Cuéntanos tu trágica historia Sasuke-kun!- dijeron a coro todas las otras chicas.

... Mientras tanto en el otro "Grupo"...

-pffff, parece que el incidente con la vieja sólo le da más popularidad a éste otro- dijo Naruto mirando de reojo como cada chica que pasaba por el pasillo se sumaba a la multitud para escuchar la historia

- ¿Que incidente?- acababa de llegar Kankurou, junto con Temari, Tenten, Neji y Rock Lee.

- ohayo- saludaron los otros cuatro

- Ohayo- saludaron los que ya estaban ahí

- ya po, que historia?- preguntaba ansioso Kankurou

- Si prometes no contarla en el informativo te lo digo, si no, no- le dijo Yoko  
- Está bien uu buuu eres un aguafiestas... pero, cuenta, cuenta!- dijo ansioso Kankurou

- Bueno, es que verás, estábamos en Física y de repente llegó una de esos inspectores del gobierno, era una vieja. Ya bueno, y el punto es que, estaba Sasuke prácticamente durmiendo cuando la vieja se le acercó y...- contaba Yoko pero fué cortada por Kiba

- XD hubieras visto la cara de Sasuke! jajajaja, se puso pálido como la leche, más pálido de lo que ya es! XD- dijo muerto de la risa

- Ya quisiera haberlo visto XD- le respondió Kankurou imaginándose la cara de Sasuke

- Bueno, me van a dejar contar o no ¬¬- dijo Yoko molesta

- Sí, sigue, Kankurou cállate- dijo Temari tapándole la boca.

- Ya bueno, Sasuke se cayó de la silla, la vieja, al principio le echó la foca (retar, sermonear) por haberse quedado dormido y después, no sé como...- otra interrupción, pero esta vez por parte de Shino (n/a: O.o?)

- no fué tan así, es que la sensei le preguntó si no le gustaba la clase, y el Uchiha le dijo que si, que no le gustaba, entonces la sensei le dijo que se había puesto insolente, y el Uchiha le contestó que el sólo había respondido lo que le preguntaron y ahí la sensei le preguntó.- dijo explicativamente Shino

- ahhhh- dijo Tenten comprendiendo- bueno, también es culpa de Uchiha-san- dijo reflexionando

- Bueno, voy a continuar para el que me quiera escuchar- dijo Yoko perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía- Bueno, entonces la vieja le preguntó una cuestión de las ondas, y Sasuke no sabía la respuesta pero Shikamaru-san se la sopló, así que Sasuke respondió bien y en ese momento la vieja le agarró las mejillas y comenzó a estirárselas y a decirle que era inteligente y también que era guapo...- la iban a interrumpir pero se quedaron callados al ver sus amenazantes ojos que decían: "interrumpe y muere"- y después la vieja le pidió que le diera un beso en la mejilla! X.x- dijo Yoko quedándose casi sin aire

- ¿Qué! que asco!- dijo Kankurou sacando la lengua

- ¡Y qué hizo Sasuke-kun!- preguntó Lee en suspenso

- Se quedó callado, pero de repente, y se nota que tiene mucha cueva (Suerte) este, entró el pirata y llamó a la vieja para que se fuera a inspeccionar otra clase y la vieja se fué...- dijo Naruto

- waaa! Que suerte tiene Uchiha-san!- dijo Lee- se nota que es el fuego de la juventud!- dijo con flamitas en sus ojos

- Lo siento Lee-san, pero fuego aquí, no- dijo Naoko lanzándole un balde con agua

- No me comprenden TT- dijo Lee con ojitos llorosos- Gai-sensei!

- Lee!- salió de repente, de la nada, el mencionado

- Gai-sensei!-  
-Lee- y se abrazaron frente al fondo de un atardecer y una ola que salió de algún lugar

- ¿Siempre son así de raros?- preguntó Naruto con cara de cuack

- sí, lamentablemente, sí- dijo Neji de forma fúnebre

- Y... ¿Qué les toca ahora?- preguntó de la nada Chouji

- mmm... a ver... nos toca electivo: Música o arte, yo me voy a música en todo caso- dijo Tenten tranquila

- y a ustedes?- preguntó Kankurou

- a no...nosotros nos... nos toca biología...- dijo Hinata con la mirada baja

- ¿Quién imparte Biología?- preguntó Naruto

- Bueno, antes de que llegaran las profesoras lo hacía Jiraya-sensei, pero ahora no sé...- dijo Shikamaru- bah, esto del cambio de profesores y todo, es...- dijo Shikamaru pero lo interrumpieron

- Demasiado problemático, ya lo sabemos- dijeron todos a coro

- Bueno, y a ti Temari-san¿Qué te toca?- preguntó Neji

- ah, pos me toca Lenguaje, así que me voy a ir con calma- dijo relajadamente

- Kakashi-sensei es muy relajado, me cae bien- dijo Naruto desperezándose

- Sí, a mi también me cae bien- dijo Gaara (n/a: bueno, tenía que meterlo en la conversación de alguna manera n.nU)

En ese momento un encapuchado se acercó a Naruto y lo alejó del grupo.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Lee, pero sonó el timbre.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos... ¡Nos cuentan si pasa algo interesante!- dijo Tenten yéndose junto con los demás.

-Haaai!- gritó Yoko de vuelta.

- Oye, Huecosis (n/a: así le llamamos nosotros a las personas que son como "Las populares", o, más bien, que no tienen nada en la cabeza... que son "Huecas" XD), ya nos vamos a la sala!- gritó Yoko refiriéndose a Ino y Sakura

- Yoko-san...- dijo Naoko con una gotita

- ¡Cómo nos LLAMASTE?- gritaron Ino y Sakura con una venita en la frente

- y quién dijo que las llamaba a ustedes... o sea, si así no se llaman, para que responden...- dijo Yoko soberbia.

- waaa! se cagó (n/a: es como joder algo) a Ino y a Sakura al mejor estilo institucional!- dijo Chouji asombrado y comiendo papas

- XD que pena!- dijo Kiba muerto de la risa, pero paró de repente, porque sintió una mala vibra cerca suyo

- ¿De Que TE RÍES?- era Ino y Sakura con un aura oscura y una mirada satánica

- O.o de... de nada... n.nUUU- dijo escapándose

- VEN ACÁ!- dijeron ambas comenzando a perseguir a Kiba.

- ··? ah? qué ocurrió aquí?- era Naruto que acababa de llegar

- regresaste... ¿Quién era esa persona?- preguntó Gaara serio

- nadie n.nUU..., después les cuento.- dijo Naruto mirando a sus amigos, aunque sólo a los hombres, pues las demás ya habían entrado a la sala con la excusa de que estaban perdiendo tiempo allá afuera.

- Entremos...- dijo Shino tomando la iniciativa

- ok- dijeron todos los que estaban ahí.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

5 minutos después...

Ya estaban todos dentro de la sala sentados en sus respectivos puestos y conversando.

- uh... eso debe doler...- dijo Naruto conversando con Kiba.

- Créeme que sí Naruto- dijo poniéndose una mano en el ojo que tenía morado

- Te lo tenías merecido- dijo Shino escéptico

- Cómo ya dije las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas...- dijo Shikamaru bajito, de forma de que sólo ellos lo oyeran.

- ¿Y a ti Sasuke, como te fué?- preguntó Chouji a Sasuke que estaba recostado en su mesa

- mal ¬¬- dijo levantando la cabeza solamente

- sí, como tener a mil minas atrás tuyo es taaan malo ¬¬- dijo Naruto irónico

- Te podrías convidar algunas ¬¬ XD- dijo Kiba pícaro

- Se las regalo...- dijo, con humito en la cabeza, Sasuke

- Creo que exageras mucho Sasuke...- dijo Chouji

- No... no creen que... que se pa... pasaron Sakura-san, Ino-san?- dijo Hinata refiriéndose a Kiba

- hm, se lo tenía merecido...- dijeron ambas a la vez

- Pero fué muy gracioso! XD- dijo Yoko todavía riéndose

- cálmate Yoko, te puedes ahogar...- dijo Naoko con una gotita

- Y saben lo mejor!- dijo Yoko parando levemente de reír

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijeron extrañadas las demás

- ¡Tengo fotos! y me van a servir para hacer un poco de extorsión... jojojo- dijo, con un brillo maléfico, Yoko.

- que mala eres...- dijeron con rayitas azules en su cara

- oigan, y quién creen que era ese encapuchado que llamó a Naruto- dijo Ino chismosa

- no sé, pero se veía ultra-mafioso...- dijo Sakura confidente

- ¿Us... Ustedes cre...creen que Naru...Naruto-kun esté metido en... en una mafia?- dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos

- hmmm... habría que averiguar...- dijo Naoko con cara de cómplice

- y hay muchas formas de hacerlo...- dijo Yoko- miren hagamos...- y se juntaron todas preparando un plan muy mafiosamente.- Y eso haremos...- dijo Yoko dando por terminado el tema

- pero, hay un pequeño problema...- dijo Naoko

- ¿Cuál?- dijeron las demás

- No nos habrá escuchado...?- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Gaara

- hm... puede ser... bien, va a haber que traerlo y meterlo en el plan...- dijo Ino. Mientras tanto Gaara estaba impasible. A pesar de que había oído casi todo.

- Bien, tráiganlo!- dijo Sakura y Yoko hizo que Gaara se acercase, y lo inmiscuyeron en su mafioso plan... obligándolo con quién sabe que métodos...

- bueno, eso es... y recuerda, si nos traicionas...- dijo Sakura amenazante

- hai...- dijo Gaara con una gotita

- oigan, cambiando el tema¿y el o la profe?- preguntó Yoko

- sí, que raro que no llegue...- dijo Sakura, pero en ese momento, y como si hubiese estado esperando, entró una mujer rubia, con graaandes atributos...

- O.O DIRECTORA TSUNADE!- dijeron todos los alumnos al mismo tiempo

-No, no me diga que usted es la profesora!- dijo Naruto sorprendido

- Sí, así es Uzumaki... ¿Algún problema?- dijo amenazante

- no, claro que no n.nUU- dijo Naruto

- que bueno.- dijo parándose al frente de la sala- como ya se habrán dado cuenta, yo seré su profesora de Biología, y Si tienen algún problema hablen ahora o callen para siempre.- nadie levantó la mano- bien, eso significa que estamos bien. Ahora, abran su libro en la página...- y comenzó la clase. Pasó normal, y no hubo ningún inspector del gobierno... aunque, todos creían que era porque la Godaime en verdad que inspiraba terror

- Bueno, y eso fué la clase de hoy. Ahora, para mañana, quiero que me traigan leídas las páginas de la 25 a la 30.- dijo terminante Tsunade, nadie objetó y luego la directora se fué

- fiu!- dijo Naruto- en verdad que es estricta...-

- si no no sería directora, dobe...- dijo Sasuke

- a quién le dices dobe, Sasuke-baka?- dijo Naruto desafiante

- al único que hay por aquí...-

- repite eso!-

- ¿y más encima estás sordo?... que pena dobe...-

- ahora si me desafias!- dijo Naruto y se lanzó hacia Sasuke, quedando los dos en el suelo pegándose y pateándose

- ¡Vamos Naruto¡¡Tú puedes!- gritaba Kiba

- pelea!- dijo un chico "y", avisando a todos los de la sala, que se pusieron en círculo a su alrededor

- hagan sus apuestas, Naruto o Sasuke? es una buena pelea!- comenzó Kankurou que acababa de llegar y, al ver la pelea, comenzó con sus mafias.

- yo le apuesto a Sasuke-kun!- dio una chica "x" llegando, y así comenzó la ganancia de Kankurou

- Vamos Sasuke-kun!- gritaba Ino

- Vamos Naruto-kuun!- gritaba Yoko emocionada

- no... no creo que esto sea bueno...- decía Hinata tímida

- cálmese Hinata-sama... ¿Quiere que los detenga?- le decía Naoko a Hinata

- yo...- pero fué interrumpida

- Déjalos ser Naoko-san, o te involucrarás en algo que no te incumbe- era Neji que había llegado con Kankurou

- Deberían madurar... pero igual... ¡Vamos Sasuke-kun!- era Tenten, que al final se había emocionado con la pelea, aunque a Neji eso no le pareció bien y miraba feo a Sasuke

- jojojo, ya cayó uno parece...- era Yoko que había llegado toda mafiosa

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Temari llegando recién

- no, a nada... tengo que confirmarlo primero...- dijo mientras volvía a ver la pelea...

- ··?- quedaron Naoko, Hinata y Temari

- noooo, no peleen Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san! deben aprovechar la flor de su juventud!- era Lee que estaba con su fuego de nuevo

-apaguen al niño llama!- gritó una persona en la multitud y a Lee le llegó un balde encima

-pobre Lee...- dijo Shikamaru

Mientras tanto Naruto y Sasuke seguían peleando. Sasuke le pegaba patadas rápidas a Naruto, pero este tenía fuertes puños. Estaban muy parejos, cuando de repente...

-¡Qué ocurre aquí!- era Baki-sensei

- kuso...- dijo Sasuke cuando el Prof. los agarró a ambos del uniforme y se lo llevó.

- ¿Qué les ocurrirá ahora?- preguntó asustada Sakura

- Se los llevarán al 'hoyo'- dijo Shino, serio

- ¿'Hoyo'?- preguntaron las chicas

- Si peleas o causas disturbios y te pescan te llevan allí y te encierran por un tiempo- dijo Shikamaru

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Tenten

- Depende de lo que hagan- dijo Gaara

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

En un lugar oscuro...

Una puerta se abre dejando pasar un poco de luz.

- y allí se quedaran hasta las 2 de la mañana, peleen aquí si quieren! – gritó una voz ruda lanzando a dos personas dentro. Luego se escuchó una puerta cerrarse, y como le ponñian llave. La oscuridad total.

- viste lo que ocasionas, dobe?- dijo Sasuke molesto limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que le caía por la boca

- no es mi culpa, tu empezaste Baka- le recriminó Naruto sobandose un moretón que le había quedado en la mejilla.

Luego de eso surgió el silencio entre ellos.

- Oye Sasuke, ves bien en la oscuridad?- le preguntó Naruto sentando en el suelo

- Ya se me acostumbró la vista...- dijo Sasuke que también estaba sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la pared- y tú dobe?-

- también, por quién me tomas Sasuke-baka?- le preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro

- hn- luego de eso de nuevo hubo silencio

- Oye, ya que puedes ver bien, mira esto- Naurto le lanzó un sobre.

-¿Qué es?- dijo Sasuke sacando lo que había dentro del sobre. Al verlo, aunque no se distinguía bien, quedó O.O- ¡Cómo conseguiste esto!-

- je, tengo mis contactos baka...- le dijo Naruto- elige una y te la quedas-

- ¿Por qué me regalas una?- le preguntó desconfiado

- hm... digamos que tengo mis razones, ahora, si no la quieres... no la tomes.- dijo Naruto simplista

- Etto... está bien... a ver- dijo pasando las fotos- ya escogí una, toma- dijo rojo mientras le lanzaba de vuelta las otras en el sobre

- ¿Cuál escogiste?- le preguntó acercándose a Sasuke y viendo la foto

- Esta- dijo mostrándosela rojo. Era una foto de Sakura el primer día que había llegado, es decir con el Kimono, pero estaba afuera del instituto, con el Kimono bajo los hombros y mirando para el lado con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

- je, escogiste la de Sakura-chan... jojojo, así que te atrae Sakura-neesan- dijo Naruto mafioso

- oye... ¬¬, entonces a ti también porque tienes esa foto...- dijo Sasuke

- no, como podría... es mi one-san - dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

- una pregunta... ¿Por qué Tú y Sakura se tratan como hermanos si no lo son...- preguntó curioso

- ah, es que nos criamos juntos y para mí ella es como mi hermanita... nn- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sincera

- ¿hermanos eh?...- dijo Sasuke, y su voz sonó melancólica

- ¿Que te ocurre Sasuke-teme, te estás desmoronando?...- dijo Naruto

- cállate ¬¬- dijo molesto

- Cuéntame! TT quiero saber...- dijo Naruto curioso

- no me ocurre nada...- dijo cortante- y no me digas –teme...-

- ¬¬ que cruel eres Sasuke-teme- le dijo Naruto con un puchero

- no me digas –teme...- repitió Sasuke molesto

- ¬¬ Sasuke-teme...-

- no molestes Uzuratoncachi...-

- no me digas así, Sasuke-no baka-

- Uzuratoncachi...-

- no me provoques...-

- yo hago lo que quiero...- y se enfrascaron de nuevo en una pelea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la sala...

_Sakura's POV_

_TT me pregunto a que hora soltaran a Sasuke-kun y a Naruto-nii... ojalá sea pronto... y ojalá que no estén peleando de nuevo... (n/a: sueña...)_

- Señorita Haruno! Preste atención!- _me llegó el reto de Gai-sensei. Es que estamos en el electivo para primeros medios: Danza o Teatro. Y yo, pensando que iba a ser más fácil, me metí a Danza... aunque casi me muero cuando descubrí que era Gai-sensei el que imparte Danza..._

- ahora, recuerden, tiene que ser con gracia... sienta esa llama de su juventud!- _este profe está loco..._

- Oye, Sakura... muévete y deja de estar en la luna...- _me dijo Ino que estaba al lado mío. Es verdad, por estar pensando no me había movido. Es que me preocupan Naruto-nii y Sasuke-kun... pero mejor me muevo. Hice un pivot, es una vueltita... aunque me pregunto¿En que electivo estará Sasuke-kun?..._

- Bien, ahora comencemos con música!- _¿Qué! O.O, nooo, yo todavía no me aprendo los pasos... Comenzó a sonar "lilium"... TT me pierdo... ni modo, le copiaré a la cerdita..._

_De repente se cortó la música y Gai-sensei fué a abrir la puerta, por ella entró una mujer bajita, de pelo corto negro, aunque atrás tenía dos colas agarradas con una venda, y con una malla de danza que tenía una mariposa_

- hola, yo soy Soi Fong (n/a: XDXD es que ayer taba viendo Bleach! y pos... se me ocurrió que Soi Fong podía ser XD), y soy la inspectora del estado que los evaluará en danza- _se ve bastante estricta. Gai-sensei se presentó y Soi Fong-sensei se fué a sentar... esta será una larga clase..._

_Los minutos pasan sin mucha acción, cuando, de repente, la Señorita Soi Fong se puso de pie._

- Tú!- _Yo! O.O nooo..._- Ven acá al frente y enséñame la coreografía... pues te veo muy desconcentrada y supongo que ya te la sabrás...- _TT hoy no es mi día... definitivamente no lo es... Fuí al frente y Gai-sensei le puso Play a la canción. Comencé a bailar... o a intentarlo..., pero se me olvidaban los pasos... de repente, al mirar al frente, me di cuenta de que Ino estaba haciendo la coreografía conmigo y me miraba de forma cómplice. Gracias Ino TT, te debo una. Imité a Ino, esperando que no se dieran cuenta, y terminé la coreografía._

_- _Te falta mejorar... pero supongo que, por esta vez, lo dejaré pasar...- _TT Gracias Kami-sama! GRACIAS, me devolví a mi puesto y, bajito, le dije gracias a Ino. _

_Luego de eso, la clase siguió con normalidad._

_End Sakura's POV_

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG_

Era la campana del almuerzo. Todos los alumnos, con excepción de los que estaban castigados (n/a: dicese de Sasuke y Naruto n.nUU, aunque hay más castigados pero en otras salas y con otros castigos...), salieron en dirección a la cafetería.

- ay, mis patitas... TT- se quejaba Sakura mientras iba camino a la cafetería junto con Ino.

- Pff... que quejona... ¬¬, antes, cuando entrenábamos, bailábamos más...- dijo Ino refiriéndose a cuando entrenaban para ser Geishas

- Sí, pero eso fué hace tiempo TT... era joven!-

- ¬¬ Aún eres joven...-

- ¡Mientes! soy más vieja que en entonces... y ahora soy un respiro más vieja...-

- -.- entonces no respires...-

- ¬¬ me moriría...-

- Entonces no te quejes frentuda...-

- yo me quejo si quiero Cerdita...- rayitos azules aparecían entre ellas

- Oh, pero que veo aquí... que hermosa vista, una bella flor- dijo Itachi que había pasado por al lado de ellas justo, mientras besaba la mano de Sakura

- Itachi-kun O/o- dijo Sakura flipando en colores

- Holaaa... yo también estoy aquí ¬¬#- dijo Ino molesta

- ¿Cómo ha estado mi bella flor?- le preguntó Itachi a Sakura.

- "Me ha ignorado olímpicamente!" òOó- pensó Ino

- hooo... te estaba buscando Itachi...- dijo Kisame llegando- oh, ya veo por que la demora... ¬¬-

- Itachi-sama!- llegó Hana tirándosele encima.

- Tengo hambre TT, vamos a comer...- y apareció de la nada la otra chica, Deidara

- Oh, ya veo la razón de tu demora, son dos bellas flores...- ese era Sasori besando en la mano a las dos chicas

- No sé, yo no veo ninguna otra...- dijo Itachi como buscando

- -.- cof, cof...- aunque aún no veía nada

-No, no veo nada...- a todos les salió una gotita- Bueno, nos vamos mi hermosa flor- le besó la mano- y si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde encontrarme- y se fueron.

- ÒoÓ Maricón!- gritó Ino

- ahh... que tierno es... – dijo Sakura sonrojada y con corazoncitos

- ¬¬#, vamonos...- y la comenzó a jalar del brazo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la cafetería...

- Buenas tardes a la sociedad del instituto Konoha, y bienvenidos a esta nueva edición de nuestro noticiero. Conmigo, el hermoso, Kankurou- se escuchaba por los parlantes.- Bueno, primero que nada, el clima... miren por la ventana y lo van a ver...- dijo aburrido, pero de fondo se escuchó un 'Kankurou!'- ok, ok... sólo bromeaba... bueno, el clima está nublado y con probabilidades de chubascos.-

- Konnichiwa Ino, Sakura- les saludó Kiba a las dos recién llegadas

- Por qué se demoraron tanto¡Casi se pierden el noticiero!- dijo Lee

- hola...- dijo enfadada Ino tomando asiento, y casi rompiendo la bandeja al ponerla en la mesa

- ah...- suspiró Sakura, todavía con corazoncitos, mientras tomaba asiento

- O.o? algo que nos tengan que contar?- preguntó Yoko, a voz de todos

- etto... Ino... estás bien?- le preguntó Chouji un poco asustado por su comportamiento

- grrrrr... ¬¬#- respondió Ino

- ah... hoy es el día más feliz de esta semana...- dijo Sakura con corazoncitos y comiendo lentamente

- Bien, creo que nos han dejado aparte...- dijo Naoko con una gotita

- Ino, nos puedes aclarar esto?- le preguntó Neji

- grrr... NO PASÓ NADA! OK!- gritó Ino

- O.o – quedaron todos

- oye rubiecita, cálmate... relax...- le dijo Temari

- NO ESTOY ALTERADA!- dijo Ino volviendo a tomar asiento

- etto... sabes, yo tengo un té relajante en mi habitación... te lo traigo?- le preguntó Shino

- NO NECESITO NINGÚN TÉ RELAJANTE! NECESITO MATAR A ITACHI!- dijo volviendo a tomar asiento, para luego volver a tomar su juguito

- O.o bueno, si Sasuke estuviese aquí la habría amado...- dijo Shikamaru con una gotita

- No, capaz y le hubiese dicho: 'no, yo lo mataré primero...' XD- dijo Kiba riendo

- ... Bueno, y ahora a la parte interesante de nuestro noticiero... el ranking de chicas guapas!- ante eso todos se quedaron callados- Bueno, las nominadas son: de primero de secundaria, Hana Sohma, y se ha agregado a nuestro ranking Moegi (n/a: apellido desconocido), de segundo- bla, bla, bla-... y de cuerto de secundaria, sorprendentemente tenemos a tres nominadas: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuuga- Ino y Sakura estaban tirando besos a todos aquellos que las piropeaban, en cambio Hinata, estaba intentando que se la tragara el piso... n.nU- De 5to de Secundaria, tenemos a Tenten (n/a: apellido desconocido) y a Yukino Arima.- Tenten miró desafiante a la chica que, ahora, era su enemiga- y, por último, las nominadas de 6to de secundaria; Sabaku no Temari, y Hana Hitomi. Y recuerden que pueden seguir votando, y que el viernes se dan los lugares en los que han quedado todas las chicas.- se hizo una pausa- y en el ranking de profesoras: están nominadas: Yuuhi Kurenai-sensei, nuestra querida directora Tsunade-sama y Mitarashi Anko; Por cierto, y cambiando de tema, se avisa que se necesita ayudante femenina para el ranking de hombres y profesores. Las que estén interesadas deben dirigirse a la D.A.E después del horario de clase y sólo por el día de hoy (n/a: chicas, que leen el fic, y a los chicos también , si hay alguno n.nUU..., hagan sus votaciones! en los reviews me dejan por quién votan y así me ayudan! para que sea justo... aunque yo creo que Neji y Gaara deberían ser... hmmm... XD, bueno, eso!). – todas las chicas cuchicheaban emocionadas- Y ahora lo más emocionante, nuestras telenovelas de romance estudiantil! y los cuchicheos y chismes. Bueno, el primero, y uno de los tantos, se rumorea que, nuestra querida Directora, Orochimaru-sensei y Jiraiya-sensei tienen un trío amoroso. Aunque no se saben más detalles por ahora... aunque a penas me entere de más les cuento. Y, en un segundo plano, también tenemos la noticia de que nuestro querido profesor de Mates, anteriormente de Inglés, ha invitado a salir a Kurenai-sensei pero esta no le ha dado respuesta... jojojo, ya veremos- todos miraron a la parejita, que estaba petrificada. Mientras Tsunade flipaba en colores, tanto de ira como de vergüenza, y Jiraiya junto con Orochimaru se mataban de la risa. (n/a: O.o)- Bueno, dejando el lado amoroso de los profesores, nos hemos enterado de un posible nuevo romance entre Itachi Uchiha, de 7mo, y Sakura Haruno, de 4to, aunque no se sabe mucho y no está confirmado- Sakura escupió su jugo, al igual que sus amigos, que quedaron O.o

- Esperen a que se entere Sasuke...- dijo Yoko

- Va a haber Guerra...- dijo Shino tranquilo

-y... y... esperen a que... que se entere Naru...Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata

- Bueno, por lo menos vamos a ver a esos dos unidos por una misma causa...- dijo Naoko comiendo tranquilo

- Bueno, en otras noticias, nos hemos enterado del posible afecto que hay entre, la señorita Mari carmen Jiménez, inspectora del gobierno, y nuestro estimado Sasuke Uchiha, que, como ya sabemos, es muy popular entre los chicos... les daría más datos pero no me está permitido...; y, apartándonos de eso avísamos que Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki están en confinamiento solitario. Aunque no se sabe por cuento. Bueno, eso fué nuestro noticiero de hoy... Mata ne!- y se cortó la transmisión

- ¡Y le dijimos que no contara eso!- dijo alterada Temari

- Kankurou es Kankurou ... no se le pueden pedir manzanas al peral- dijo Gaara comiendo tranquilamente

- Konnichiwa miina!- dijo Kankurou llegando

- ¬¬ por qué dijiste eso de mi e Itachi-kun?- le dijo Sakura amenazante

- n.nUUU uno: me amenazaron para que lo dijera, creeme, fué una experiencia escalofríante... y dos: el público debe saber!- dijo Kankurou

- Te apoyo Kankurou-san!- dijo Yoko

-hmmm... te interesa ser del noticiero?- le dijo Kankurou mafioso

- Estoy hecha para eso...- dijo Yoko orgullosa

- Lo tendré en mente en el momento de elegir compañera... TT alguien me comprende!- dijo Kankurou

- uuU ahora sí que el noticiero va a ser chismoso...- dijo Naoko

- Bueno, la gente debe saber la verdad!- dijo Yoko

- ese es el espíritu Yoko-san!- dijo Lee con fueguito

- waaa! fuego! apágate!- le lanzó su jugo

- TT nunca dejan que el fuego de mi juventud se extienda...- dijo Lee

- Es que si no nos matas... ¬¬- dijo Shikamaru

- Bueno, podríamos tener más mala suerte, como Tsunade-sama...- dijo Tenten con una gotita

- sí, pobre de ella...-dijo Neji

---------

En la mesa de profesores...

- LO MATO!- gritaba histérica Tsunade

-cálmese Tsunade-sama...- decía Shizune

- Pero cálmate Tsunade... tomate el armonil...- le decía Jiraya de lo más feliz (n/a: oigan, como es: es Jiraya o Jiraiya? que alguien me diga plz!)

- jojojo, estos alumnos...- decía Orochimaru

- - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras, en un lugar oscuro...

grrrrrrr

- Tengo hambre TT- lloraba Naruto

- Cállate, yo también tengo hambre dobe...- le decía Sasuke

De repente se abrió la puerta y les tiraron dos paquetitos

- ah?- dijo Naruto

-Es su almuerzo...- les dijo Baki para luego irse, no sin antes volver a cerrar la puerta con llave

- oh- dijo Sasuke abriendo el pan y comenzando a comer

- comida! - dijo Naruto y se zambulló el suyo

- Ni que no hubieses comido... ¬¬- le decía Sasuke

- Tengo hambre Sasuke baka...- le recriminaba Naruto

En ese momento les llegó un leve murmullo de las noticias del insti. que se escuchaba desde un parlante de los pasillos. Ambos callaron para escuchar.

_-...Bueno, dejando el lado amoroso de los profesores, nos hemos enterado de un posible nuevo romance entre Itachi Uchiha, de 7mo, y Sakura Haruno, de 4to, aunque no se sabe mucho y no está confirmado...-_

Ambos se atragantaron con su Pan.

- ¡QUÉ! Ese maldito!- gritó furioso Sasuke

- es un desgraciado!- gritó Naruto

- Lo mataré con mis propias manos!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron cómplices.

- Sasuke por esta vez, y sólo por esta vez, creo que debemos trabajar juntos por un mismo fin- dijo Naruto

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Naruto- dijo Sasuke y ambos se dieron la mano, sellando ese pacto.

_Continuará..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas de la Autora: Konnichiwa! jooo, lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, y es que esta vez SI que me demoré... gomen ne n.nUUU. Es que mi cabeza se había secado de ideas... y con las pruebas de nivel y too... jo, gomen ne... pero espero que este capi se los haya compensado (lo hice larguito). Bueno, y que les pareció lo de la inspección? y el pacto de Sasuke y Naruto? jojojo! y sobre las parejas, y es que varios me han preguntado, pues todavía no están muy bien definidas... es decir, al principio las tenía definidas pero ahora me han hecho dudar un poco y creo que las cambiaré (algunas, hay otras que ya las tengo definidas...). Bueno, y la contestación de los reviews:

tere-chan: Bueno, con respecto a las fotos: ahí se reveló una de las que pidió... jojojo, y de quienes serán las otras? ahí se irán descubriendo XD jojojo! y Ojalá te haya gustado este capi tb! y me sigas dejando reviews!

Kisame Hoshigaki: Sí, yo creo que Deidara es mujer, pero según algunos amigos que se han leido el manga es hombre! x waaa no she, pero aquí es mujer... XD, le cambiamos el sexo too el rato XD. Y quién es el del mercado negro... kukuku, tengo planeado decirlo muy pronto... quizá en el sgte. capi! y lo que le dijo Naruto, se va decifrando, pero igual después lo voy a poner. Bueno, ojalá te haya gustado el capi! y me sigas dejando reviews!

Dani: jajaja sí, igualito al Mauri! jajaja XD y ahora ya coloqué a la de física! XDXD ojalá te haya gustado tb! y ahé me dices que opinas!

Dark Rinoa Chan: jajajaja si, a mi tb me hace reír mientras lo escribo XDXDXD y es que Shikamaru encuentra todo problemático! Y, bueno, como ya dije algunas parejas ya las tengo definidas... y algunas se pueden cambiar XD. Y sobre lo de los crímenes, ya lo voy a decir... no tengo un capítulo definido para decirlo, pero lo voy a hacer... y WAAAA! que bueno que te haya guistado mi fic! x Arigatooo! Y ojalá me sigas mandando Reviews!

lovekiba89: jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado! y eres igual a mi, tampoco me gustan mucho los AU, pero hay algunos que es imposible que no te gusten! . O no?... jajaja y que bueno que te encante Kiba, es todo un papacito ¬, bueno, ojalá tb te haya gustado este capi y me dejes review! Arigatooo!

Nany Hyuuga: Konnichiwa! sí, bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero como estoy recién comenzando... ya se va a ir poniendo más como reformatorio... tengo que ir progresando! y que bueno que te haya gustado... ojalá te haya gustado este capi tb! y me sigas dejando review!

Bueno, arigatooo a todos! A los que me leen, y a los que dejan review! es gracias a uds. que yo escribo! o! y voy a intentar no demorarme tanto n.nUUU bueno, bye! besos!

Nos vemos en el sgte. Capi!

"_En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"_


	8. Cap 5: ¡¡Sigue la inspección!

Capítulo 5: ¡¡¡Continua la inspección!

El sol salía por el Oeste, iluminando las pequeñas gotas dejadas el día anterior por la lluvia (n/a: Creo que estaba lloviendo, no?... n.nUU no lo recuerdo... jejeje). Mientras tanto un despertador sonaba fuertemente en la pieza de dos chicos.

Una perezosa mano sale debajo de las sabanas e intenta apagar el despertador, pero ante su fallido intento lo toma y lo lanza a la pared.

- grrrr... Naruto... Porque tuviste que poner el despertador tan temprano...- se quejaba el peliazul bajo las sábanas.

- Es que yo lo dejo puesto para ir a ver a Hinata-san, pero ayer se me olvidó quitarlo...- dijo el rubio levantándose perezosamente con grandes ojeras.

- Te odio...- dijo el peliazul volviéndose a tapar.

- flojo...- se levantó y fué al baño, donde encendió la ducha y se bañó rápidamente.- Ya me voy Sasuke no baka, nos vemos luego...- dijo antes de salir

- mhp- gruñó el chico sacando su mano y haciendo un movimiento afirmativo.

El rubio caminaba por los pasillos haciendo el menor ruido posible, arrastrando los pies y bostezando cada poco. Se comenzó a escuchar la música de un piano, una bella música, pero esta vez Naruto se sorprendió, pues acompañándola se escuchaba otra instrumento. Se apresuró para ver quién era la persona que estaba acompañando a Hinata, y, al abrir la puerta, quedó sorprendido.

- oh, Naruto-san, Ohayo... ¿Se encuentra bien? Se ve un poco sorprendido...- le dijo Naoko

- O...Ohayo Naruto-kun... ¿Te... Te encuentras bien?- le dijo Hinata saliendo de detrás del piano.

- Na... Naoko-san tú... ¿Tú estabas tocando... ehh...?- pero se quedó ahí pues no sabía el nombre del instrumento que la chica tocaba

- Ah, esto- dijo subiendo un instrumento largo, de plata, con muchas piezas y teclitas y muchos orificios- es una flauta traversa, Naruto-san... y sí, yo estaba tocando junto a Hinata-sama-

- Se ve muy complicado Dattebayo, pero les sale bellísimo- dijo con su sonrisa zorruna, ante lo cual las dos chicas se sonrojaron- oh, cierto, gomen ne por no saludarlas, Ohayo.-

- No... No te preocupes Na... Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata roja

- Por cierto, Naruto-san, ¿Cómo le fué ayer?- preguntó la chica desensamblando la flauta para guardarla en un maletín negro.

- ah?... ah! te refieres al castigo...- ambas chicas asintieron, y los tres se sentaron en el suelo- Pues... estuvimos hasta las dos ahí adentro. Nos dieron un pan para comer, pero aún así no fué tan incómodo...- dijo el chico recordando

- que bueno, y arreglaron sus problemas con Uchiha-san?- le preguntó Naoko terminando de guardar su flauta

- eh... algo así...- recordando su "alianza" con Sasuke...- Oigan, es cierto eso de que Sakura-chan está con ese bastardo de Itachi?- preguntó molesto

- Es... Es sólo un rumor Na... Naruto-kun... al... al menos Sakura-san no... no nos ha dicho nada- dijo Hinata

- Pero ayer se veía muy feliz, y no se veía molesta cuando anunciaron eso... aunque, ¿Cómo lo sabe Naruto-san?- dijo Naoko mirándolo curiosa

- el sonido llega hasta la sala de confinamiento...- dijo Naruto molesto.

- No vale la pena enojarse por rumores Naruto-san, mejor pregúntele a Sakura-san antes de enojarse...- dijo Naoko tranquila

- Sí Na... Naruto-kun, yo... yo creo que es... lo mejor...- dijo Hinata con una tímida sonrisa

- Sí, tienen razón, gracias – les dijo con su sonrisa zorruna, ante lo que Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente- ne? Estás enferma Hinata-san, te has puesto roja...- dijo Naruto poniendo su mano en la frente de la chica

- ah?... eh?- Hinata se puso roja y terminó por desmayarse con ojitos de espiral.

- Hinata-sama!- dijo Naoko agarrándola antes de que cayera

- ¿Que le ocurrió?- le preguntó Naruto a Naoko

- etto... "Ojalá le pudiese decir que se puso demasiado nerviosa, pero le tendría que explicar por qué, y, aunque no estoy muy segura, creo que es por los sentimientos de Hinata-sama a Naruto-san..." no sé... la llevaré a la enfermería- dijo tomando a Hinata y poniéndose de pie.

- Ah, no, yo la llevo... mejor tu ve a tomar desayuno...- dijo Naruto "Quitándole" a Hinata de los brazos

- ah?... está bien... pero cuídala, por que si no...- dijo amenazadora

- ok- y se fué

- "Me debe una Hinata-sama nn"- y se fué a desayunar

- - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - -

En la cafetería...

Vemos a un pálido chico prácticamente acostado en su desayuno, mientras cierta Rubia lo pica con un palito.

- no... Definitivamente está muerto...- decía Yoko

- No seas exagerada...- le dijo Neji con una gotita

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Sasuke-kun?- preguntaban preocupadas Sakura e Ino que recién llegaban

- No sabemos, está así desde que llegamos...- respondió Kankurou

- Ohayo- dijo Naoko recién llegando

- Ohayo, por qué te demoraste Naoko-nee?- le preguntó Yoko

- Cierto, Hinata-san, Naruto-kun y tú siempre son de los primeros en llegar...- decía Temari tomándose su leche (n/a: niños, tomen leche, fortalece los huesos! XD propaganda!)

- ah, es que...-

- ¿Y, hablando del rey de roma, dónde están Hinata-san y Naruto-kun?- preguntó Lee

- Pues, en la enfermería... Hinata-sama se desmayó...-

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Y que le ocurrió!- preguntaron alterados Ino, Sakura, Yoko y Neji.

- Ah, no, nada grave... sólo fué demasiada impresión... nada grave n.nUU- dijo la chica comenzando a comerse su pan.

- fiu... igual la vamos a ir a ver después, si es que sigue en la enfermería...- dijo Sakura

- Vaya, Vaya... pero si aquí está mi bella flor... Que hermosa mañana en la cuál he podido verte, mi bello cerezo...- Llegó cierto pelinegro tomando la mano de Sakura y besándosela

- O/O Ohayo Itachi-kun...- dijo sonrojada Sakura, ante lo cuál Sasuke se levantó en seguida, con ojos furiosos

- Déjala en paz, Itachi...- le dijo siseante

- Oh, estabas aquí hermanito...- dijo Itachi despectivo

- Vaya, reaccionó al instante...- dijo Yoko con una gotita

- creo que a esto le llamamos eficiencia...- dijo Kiba.

- Vaya, al parecer alguien no durmió bien, ¿Que estuviste haciendo anoche, Sasuke-niichan?- le dijo Itachi acercándosele y poniéndole el dedo en la frente, burlón.

- Nada que te incumba, aléjate de mi, ¡¡Asesino!- Sasuke, enojado, lanzó un fuerte puñetazo; pero este fué detenido por Itachi, con facilidad.

- no, no, no, no hermanito... Todavía te falta mucho, ya te dije, si quieres acabar conmigo, Aborréceme. Ódiame. Y cuando estés preparado y seas capaz de vencerme... ven a buscarme.- dijo serio y con su cara muy cerca de la de Sasuke, el cuál estaba atónito- Bueno, ta da... y si tienen tele ahí se ven (n/a: lo siento... arruiné la seriedad del momento XD)- dijo golpeando a Sasuke en la frente con el dedo con fuerza inesperada, dejándolo tirado en el suelo con silla y todo.

- Oe, Itachi! apúrate, nosotros ya nos vamos...- gritó Kisame desde la puerta de la cafetería.

- Hai, hai, ya voy...- le gritó de vuelta Itachi- Bueno, debo despedirme, mi bella flor... pero acepta esto- sacó una rosa roja de quien sabe donde-, aunque su belleza no se compare con la tuya, como muestra de mi profundo afecto, por favor, mi bella flor.- le dijo a Sakura, luego le tomó la mano y se la besó.

- ah... eh...- Sakura estaba muy sorprendida para responder algo coherente.

- Bueno, hasta que nos volvamos a ver, mi cerezo...- y se fué.

- ahhhhhh...- suspiró largamente Sakura con los ojos de corazón y apretando la rosa contra su pecho.

- Que suerte tienes Sakura!- le decía Tenten emocionada, al igual que las demás, bueno, excepto Ino y Naoko.

- ¡¡¡Debes estar muy agradecida Sakura-san!- le decía Yoko con estrellitas en los ojos

Mientras, en la misma mesa...

- Oe, oe... Sasuke... estás vivo?- le decía Kiba abanicándolo

- Vamos Sasuke-san! ¡¡¡Resiste!- decía Lee con llamitas en sus ojos- ¡¡¡no dejes que tu flama se extinga!-

- ¿Por qué nunca desayunamos en paz?- decía Neji quejumbroso

- Creo que es mejor así, si fuera demasiado tranquilo sería anormal...- dijo Gaara serenamente

- Concuerdo con Gaara-san- dijo Naoko terminando su desayuno

- Nos queda tiempo antes de que comience la clase.- dijo Shino de repente, poniéndose de pie- Voy a ir a ver a Hinata-san- y se fué.

- Yo voy a seguir el ejemplo de Shino-san, con permiso- dijo Naoko tomando su bandeja, y poniéndose de pie.

- ah, eh!- dijeron sobresaltados Kiba y Yoko mirando para todas partes- oe Naoko/Shino (n/a: respectivamente) Esperame!- y se fueron corriendo detrás de ellos.

- Oye, en serio, Sasuke, te encuentras bien...- le preguntó Shikamaru desde su asiento, viendo como el chico se ponía de pie luego de haberse recuperado de la impresión.

- estoy bien- respondió frío y cortante- Voy a dar una vuelta- y se fué, sin más...

- Creo que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo el día de hoy...- dijo Chouji viéndolo irse

- Sasuke es Sasuke, y no hay nada que hacerle- dijo Kankurou tranquilo

- Que extraño, tú diciendo parábolas- dijo Ino extrañada- Ahora Neji de seguro va a empezar a cantar y bailar

- jejeje, sí, y Temari va a comenzar a vestir de monja- dijo Tenten muerta de la risa, junto con los demás, excepto Sakura que estaba en las nubes todavía.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sasuke's POV_

_Maldito Itachi, maldita Sakura, malditos todos... Todo es su culpa, maldito Itachi, si no fuera por él yo no estaría aquí..._

_El mató a mis padres, a mis tíos, a mi familia...y me dejó vivo._

_Aún lo recuerdo... ese día yo..._

_- -Flash back - -_

_Un pequeño chico peliazul iba corriendo de regreso a casa con sus notas en la mano, era muy tarde y es que se había quedado jugando con sus amigos en el parque._

_Llegó a los terrenos de su clan, que era muy respetado por toda la ciudad pues se encargaban de la fuerza policial, y pasó por las casas y tiendas de sus tíos y tías, le extrañó no ver a nadie afuera; pero lo dejó pasar... no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba en su casa._

_Llegó, abrió la puerta y se descalzó._

_-Tadaima!(n/a: ya llegué)- gritó alegre, pero se extrañó, pues no se escuchó ninguna respuesta. Corrió a la cocina, donde seguramente estaría su madre. Pero al llegar no encontró nada, excepto la tetera en el fuego. La apagó y se dijo:_

_- ah, de seguro están en la sala de practica hablando con mi hermano...- y se dirigió a la dichosa sala, corriendo a toda felicidad, aún con la mochila puesta y las calificaciones en la mano. Abrió la puerta corrediza y lo que vió lo dejó blanco como una hoja..._

_Los cuerpos inertes de sus padres estaban en el suelo, rodeados por una charca de su propia sangre y los ojos abiertos de par en par de impresión y miedo._

_Corrió a su lado y cayó de rodillas al suelo, lágrimas desesperadas corriendo por sus mejillas._

_- mamá... Mamá... MAMÁ... ¡¡MAMÁ!- gritaba desesperado zarandeándola, con la intención de 'despertarla'_

_- Déjalo Sasuke, no se moverán... están muertos- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y la puerta se cerró- yo mismo me aseguré de ello... hermanito...-_

_- I...Itachi-niisan...- preguntó el niño con voz temblorosa- ¿que... que quieres decir...?- se volteó, y se quedó shockeado al ver a su hermano._

_- Quiero decir...- el chico tenía la ropa que usaba al entrenar con la espada, una ropa negra un poso ajustada y una extraña capa- que **yo** los maté- se acercó a Sasuke, quedando a sólo unos pasos de él._

_- No... no bromees Niichan...- Decía Sasuke asustado- tú no puedes...-_

_- Claro que puedo- dijo interrumpiéndolo- ahora, corre Sasuke, Corre...- la forma en que lo dijo, y el tono en que lo dijo hicieron a Sasuke comprender que hablaba en serio._

_Se puso de pie, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a las espadas que estaban en la esquina de la sala. Tomó una y se tambaleó bajo el peso de una espada que nunca había tomado y le parecía muy pesada para sus pequeños brazos._

_- jeje, te ves muy gracioso Sasuke-nii...- dijo Itachi con una risita- pero seré compasivo contigo, te daré 10 segundos para escapar.- y comenzó a contar apartándose de la puerta._

_Sasuke estaba paralizado, pero, ni corto ni perezoso, comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, espada en mano y salió. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, descalzo, hasta la puerta trasera. No escuchaba nada más que el latir de su corazón y sus apresurados pasos. Corrió en dirección a la casa de sus tíos, allí se refugiaría. Abrió la puerta, y sintió como su mundo se caía._

_Sus tíos también estaban muertos..._

_Dio media vuelta, con intención de escapar, pero ahí estaba, a sólo unos pasos de él._

_- No tienes escapatoria Sasuke-nii. Están todos muertos...- dijo acercándose lentamente, paso a paso._

_- No... ¿por... por qué ... POR QUÉ ONI-SAN? PAPÁ TE ADMIRABA, ERAS SU ORGULLO, MAMÁ TAMBIÉN Y LOS TÍOS Y FAMILIARES TAMBIÉN! ¿¿POR QUÉ?- gritaba desesperado el pequeño._

_- Eso...- se acercó más- lo comprenderás algún día. Pero ahora...- ahora estaba al frente suyo, las piernas del pequeño Sasuke no respondían- no- luego de eso todo se volvió oscuro. Y sólo pudo escuchar un último susurro- **si quieres acabar conmigo, Aborréceme. Ódiame. Y cuando estés preparado y seas capaz de vencerme... ven a buscarme**.-_

_- End Flash Back-_

_Apreté mis puños con fuerza, tanto que se pusieron blancos. Seguí caminando por los pasillos, evadiendo a las personas que se me quedaban viendo. Bah, que se jodan... De repente escuché unos apresurados pasos, me volteé y escuché un gritó, bastante familiar:_

_- _Oe! Sasuke no baka!-

_Ed Sasuke's POV_

---------

_Naruto's POV_

_Estoy sentado en la enfermería, al lado de la cama de Hinata-san. La enfermera dijo que no era nada grave, que se despertaría pronto. Así que preferí quedarme aquí, y esperar._

_Hinata-san se ve hermosa cuando duerme, se ve muy angelical. Moví mi mano para sacar un mechón de su cara, pero cuando estaba ya cerca de su cara escuché pasos apresurados viniendo en dirección al cubículo donde estábamos, así que me volví a sentar recto, como si nada._

- hola Naruto!- _Entró Kiba, seguido de Shino-san, Naoko-san y Yoko-san._

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?-_ preguntó Shino cortante. Hmp, a este tío no le costaría nada ser un poco más amable y saludar, ne?_

-La enfermera dijo que no era nada grave, que se despertaría en poco- _dije ante la atenta mirada de quienes estaban allí_

- fiu, menos mal. Arigato Naruto-san por cuidar de ella y traerla hasta aquí- _sijo Naoko-san haciendo una reverencia._

- no, no te preocupes... después de todo Hinata-san también es mi amiga- _dije sonrojado. ¿Por qué me sonrojo, si es de lo más normal... agité la cabeza y luego pregunté, como si nada hubiera pasado,- _y, ¿Ha pasado algo interesante en el desayuno?-

- Bueno, pues... a ver, Sasuke-san llegó todo muerto y, prácticamente, se durmió en su desayuno –_comenzó Yoko, me reí un poco al imaginarme a Sasuke así, jeje- _Pero luego llegó Itachi-san y se puso a cortejar a Sakura-san ante lo cual...- _no la dejé terminar pues me levanté exaltado_

_- _¿¿¡QUÉ? ¿¿QUÉ HIZO QUÉ?- _dije con fueguito en mis ojos, y es que no puedo aceptarlo... mi Sakura-chan no estará con el hermano del presumido, a no ser que demuestre ser merecedor de Sakura-nee_

- Bueno, bueno, déjame explicar... que aquí se pone interesante- _dijo moviendo la mano en signo de que me sentara- _En que iba...mmm... a sí, en que Sakura-san fué cortejada por Itachi-san. Entonces Sasuke-san se alteró y reaccionó. Le dijo a Itachi-san: 'Déjala en paz, Itachi...'- _los demás se rieron... la voz le salió muy parecida a la de Sasuke-teme- _y se pusieron a discutir. Entonces, de repente, Sasuke-san le pegó a Itachi-san, pero este lo paró –_jejejeje XD Yoko-san es muy graciosa! hace gestos mientras explica, como si estuviera peleando ella- _y luego le dijo algo así: 'si quieres acabar conmigo; ódiame, desea fervientemente mi muerte, y mantente con vida, aferrate a la vida y que nada más que el odio y el deseo de muerte guíen tus acciones, sólo así, me vencerás...' y le pegó en la frente; Sasuke-san quedó tirado en el suelo; y se fué de nuevo con Sakura-san- _ me volvió a hervir la cabeza... maldito Itachi-bastardo-_ Y, ahora viene lo más emocionante, la halagó y le regaló un rosa roja!- _sus ojos brillaban, pero los míos despedían fuego- _No es encantador?-

- etto... Yoko-san... no creo que para Naruto-san sea encantador...- _dijo Naoko con una gotita._

- MALDITO ITACHI!- _y salí apresurado de la enfermería_

_Medio end de Naruto's POV_

- ¬¬U Ahora si queda la cagada...- dijo Naoko

- uhhh... pelea! ¡¡¡Vamos Naruto-san!- dijo Yoko emocionada

- Esto era inevitable...- dijo Shino serio

- ahhh... de seguro lo meten de nuevo al hoyo...- dijo Kiba suspirando

- No... Na...Naruto-kun- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

- Hinata-sama!- la que reaccionó más rápido fué Naoko, que fué a su lado- ¿Se encuentra bien?-

- Hai... demo, detengan a Naruto-kun... él...- pero fué interrumpida

- Hinata, bien sabes que eso es imposible...- dijo Shino tomando asiento a su lado

- hai, pero lo intentaré... en seguida vuelvo- y, sin más, Kiba se fué.

- jojojo, yo iré a ver que onda y les cuento después... en el recreo.- y Yoko se fué.

- -o-UU Esta Yoko...- dijo Naoko suspirando

- jeje, pero su...supongo que así es Yo...yoko-san, no?- dijo Hinata.

- Hai, bueno, será mejor que vayamos a clases...- Dijo Shino poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Hinata a bajarse de la camilla.

- Vamos, Hinata-sama, mejor es que no lleguemos tarde a Música- dijo Naoko saliendo de la enfermería tras ellos.

- - - - - - - - -

_Naruto's POV de nuevo..._

_Corría por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la cafetería. Caminé hasta la mesa en la que estaban los demás y pregunté directamente._

_- _¿Y Sasuke?- _de seguro el sabía donde encontrar a ese Itachi-bastardo (n/a: sorry Itachi fans! yo tb lo quiero e idolatro... demo, si no hablara así, no sería creíble... n.nUUU)_

- Se fué recién... Oye, ¿Y cómo está...?- preguntó Kankurou, pero el rubio ya se había ido

- Andan simpáticos hoy...- dijo Shikamaru con las cejas alzadas...

- - - - - -

_Corrí por los pasillos hasta que divisé una silueta familiar... sí, era el baka._

_- _Oe! Sasuke no baka!- _grité para que me escuchara. Y, al parecer, si funcionó, pues se volteó._

- Que quieres, Uzuratoncachi- _dijo cuando le di alcance_

_- _me enteré del incidente con Sakura-nee...- _pero me detuve al ver su aspecto. Se veía demacrado, como si hubiese pasado por una angustia muy grande y sus ojos estaban llorosos- _¿Te ocurre algo Sasuke-teme?-

- ah?- _parecía sorprendido- _¿Qué pregunta es esa? No me ocurre nada... ahora, estabas diciéndome algo sobre el incidente de hoy...-

- Sasuke... en serio, si te pasa algo, dilo... no te ves bien. – _insistí preocupado_

- ¡Ya te dije que no me pasa nada! ahora, dime, que me ibas a decir- _se alteró... uy, cuidado... ¬¬_

- No te lo voy a decir hasta que me digas que te pasa, tienes los ojos llorosos y estás pálido como una hoja...- _y es cierto._

- ¿Qué?- _parecía que no estaba conciente de su propio aspecto. Lo tomé del brazo y le dije:_

- Ven, vamos al baño- _y me lo llevé a rastras._

_Llegamos al baño y lo puse frente al espejo, afuera sonó el timbre, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. De todas formas, era Arte o música... (n/a: oye! no las desprecies! son asignaturas geniales! TT Naruto-kun malo...)._

- Kuso- _Dijo Sasuke y comenzó a lavarse la cara fuertemente_

- Oe, Sasuke, en serio... te escucho si necesitas hablar con alguien... Somos amigos (n/a: buena, buena... amigos en unos días...Aunque si puede pasar ) y sabes que no le diré nada a nadie.-

- No es nada que te importe, baka- _me respondió cortante._

- Claro que me importa ¬¬, eres mi amigo y verte así me deprime- _dije un poco rojo (n/a: no es yaoi... pero no lo pude evitar n.nUU)_

- Nada Uzuratoncachi, despreocupare...- _se secó la cara con la manga del uniforme y se sentó en el suelo. Me senté a su lado- _¿Te importa si perdemos esta hora? No quiero salir...Aunque tú si quieres vete, me da igual- _aunque en su tono de voz se notaba que realmente no le daba tanto lo mismo_

- No, me quedo... no me apetece ir-

- Bueno ya, pero dime lo que me ibas a decir antes- _dijo impaciente_

- Ah, te iba a proponer un plan para alejar a ese de Sakura-chan.- _y es que había pensado en algo ya._

- Habla, Uzuratoncachi-

- Pues, que estuviésemos pegados a ella todo el tiempo, uno de los dos, pero de forma casual. Para que no se lo encontrara más sola. Y si viene cuando estemos nosotros nos llevamos a Sakura-chan, o lo correteamos... eso-

- que simple eres... ¬¬UUU- _dijo escéptico_

- Piensa tú en algo entonces...- _desgraciado, y yo que me preocupo por él..._

_y comenzamos a discutir..._

_End Naruto's POV_

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Sakura's POV_

_ahhhhhh... (ojos de corazón) La vida es bella, el sol brilla, los pajaritos cantan, las flores florecen y hasta las paredes de este mugroso instituto se ven decentes. La, la, la, la... la vida es bella..._

- Oye, Chica corazón- _me bajé de mi nube de ensueño, sólo para poner atención a mi gran amiga Ino (n/a: psss... está como drogada... Itachi-san, seguro que no le colocaste alguna cosa a la rosa? Itachi: quizá... no sé... n/a: ... ¬¬U)_

- Dime, Ino-chan- _respondí con mi mejor sonrisa_

- Que tenemos que ir a...- _se quedó paralizada por un rato, que le pasará a mi querida amiga?- _Espera, ¿Cómo me llamaste?-

- Ino-chan, mi querida amiga, seguro que te encuentras bien?-

- O.O Hoy se cae el cielo...- _y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando... Pobre de mi querida amiga, este instituto ya la hizo enloquecer..._

_La li hooooo, la vida es bella... nn, y las rosas son rojas, como la que me regaló mi bello Itachi-kun..._

- Oye, chica corazón, al menos toma tu mochila- _me dijo Ino, pasándome mi mochila_

- Gracias, que amable eres, querida amiga nn- _Ino se tropezó con algo y cayó, corrí a ver que le había pasado- _¿Estás bien?¿No te lastimaste?-

- O.o No, estoy bien... no te preocupes...-_ me miraba extraño,¿ qué le ocurrirá?_

- Vaya, lo que le hace una flor a una mujer...- _dijo Chouji al pasar por al lado nuestro, mientras Ino-chan se ponía de pie._

- Las mujeres son MUY problemáticas... – _jojojo, que gracioso, Shikamaru y su 'problemático'..._

- Mejor te callas Shikamaru ¬¬- _le dijo molesta Ino_

- No te enojes por algo tan normal Ino-chan, debes estar sonriente por este buen día...- _le dije con una enorme sonrisa_

- Está bien, esto me está comenzando a asustar...- _llegó Gaara- _Bueno, yo ya me voy...- _ay, este Gaara-san, siempre tan poco sociable... debería ver la belleza de la vida..._

- A nosotros también, así que nos vamos... vienes Ino?- _dijeron Shikamaru y Chouji a punto de salir. Los seguí, no quiero perderme la importante clase que nos toca ahora._

- Eh? Chica corazón, espera... tú vas para allá, con Gaara-san, nosotros nos vamos a Arte, tú vas a música- _me dijo Ino dándome la vuelta._

- ah, es cierto, gracias querida amiga Ino. Y que les vaya bien en Arte, y recuerden que la vida es bella- _y me fuí, luego de hacer una pose 'nice girl' como la de Lee-san, ahora comprendo su felicidad y creo que es un gran sempai..._

_End Sakura's POV_

- Ok, definitivamente esa rosa tenía algo...- le dijo Ino a Shikamaru y Chouji.

- Parecía un zombi...- dijo Chouji comiendo, ¬¬ como si no fuera habitual en él...

- Bah, es muy problemático pensar en eso. Mejor entremos ya- y los tres entraron a la sala, o taller más bien. Se ubicaron en la mesa del fondo, y se sentaron en el medio, para tener mejor visión de la pizarra. (n/a: me explico, la sala consta de dos mesas rectangulares grandes, con bancos para cada uno. En las paredes de la sala hay pinturas y otras cosas así, y al frente está el escritorio del profesor.)

- hola Chicos, han visto a Naruto?- llegó repentinamente Kiba

- eh... sí, vino cuando estábamos en la cafetería, preguntó por Sasuke y se fué. ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Shikamaru

- kuso... Es que le contamos lo de Sakura y salió hecho una furia... diciendo que iba a buscar a Sasuke... Y ahora no sabemos donde está, no queremos que vaya a hacer alguna gilipolles...- suspiró y tomó asiento al lado de Chouji. Luego llegó Yoko y se sentó a su lado.

- Hi! Supongo que Kiba-san ya les contó que andamos en busca de Naruto-san...- dijo con una gotita.

- etto, hai... pero, ¿Para qué la cámara?- le preguntó Chouji, apuntando a la cámara que llevaba en la mano

- Ah, esto?- levantando la cámara- Es que, si hay mocha (n/a pelea), quiero obtener las mejores fotos... nn- luego levantó el dedo pulgar y sonrió, con un brillito en los dientes.

- definitivamente hoy todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco- decía Ino con rayitas azules, y frustrada.

De repente, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y entraron tres adultos. El primero era un hombre alto, formidable, que iba vestido con una polera sin mangas negras, con unos pantalones lisos de color gris y zapatos negros. Llevaba vendas en los brazos y en la cara llevaba una máscara, de forma que sólo se veían sus ojos; el segundo o la segunda, no se sabía XD, tenía una cara pálida y fina, y el pelo negro y largo atado en un tomate, llevaba una chaqueta abierta de color azul marino, y abajo llevaba una polera crema holgada, junto con pescadores del mismo color y sandalias; y, por último, la tercera era una mujer con rulitos, el pelo café oscuro, con una mirada de cansancio y de flojera sólo comparable con la de Shikamaru; Llevaba una polera de tiritas blanca, con un chaleco turquesa abierto encima, y una falda larga, hasta el piso, de color turquesa y con decorados. La última era de baja estatura.

- Bueno, alumnos, nos presentamos, ya que dudo que nos conozcan pues somos nuevos en este instituto. Yo soy Haku, y el hombre a mi lado es Zabuza Momochi, seremos sus profesores de arte. Y la señorita a mi lado es Dania, la inspectora que estará con nosotros el día de hoy. Es un gusto conocerlos- dijo el segundo.

- Y, les aviso, que yo pertenezco a la D.A.E, así que cualquier conducta inapropiada será sancionada duramente.- dijo Zabuza-san (n/a: y que tal? que te parece Dania XDXD)

- Bueno, hola... yo los estaré observando, así que, por favor, prosigan con la clase de forma natural- dijo la inspectora y se fué a sentar al fondo.

- Bueno, como primera actividad, y para conocernos un poco, quiero que dibujen lo que se les venga a la mente en este momento. Es un dibujo libre, pero debe estar hecho en block y pintado. Me lo deben entregar al final de la hora...- dijo Haku tranquilo, o tranquila XD, tomando asiento en su puesto. Mientras los alumnos sacaban sus blocks, estuches y etc.

-Oe, chicos, ustedes que creen que es... hombre o mujer?- les dijo Ino bajito a los demás.

- No sé, según yo, tiene cara de hombre- dijo Yoko

- No, nada que ver, se ve más como mujer...- dijo Kiba, mirando raro a Yoko

- Tú que opinas Shikamaru, yo creo que es mujer- dijo Chouji comiendo y comenzando a dibujar (N/a: se puede hacer eso? ··?)

- No sé, por su vestimenta yo diría que es hombre, pero su cara, sus gestos y forma de hablar son muy sutiles, por lo que podría decir que es mujer...- dijo Shikamaru comenzando a dibujar.

- No sé, yo creo que es hombre... no sé, me da.- dijo Ino

- hey! ¡¡los de ahí! ¿¡Qué tanto cuchichean?- les preguntó/gritó Zabuza-sensei desde el frente

- eh... etto... o.o- decía nerviosa Ino

- etto, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta a Haku-sensei?- dijo Yoko, y sus amigos quedaron O.O con la boca de mil metros.

- "No le puede preguntar eso... no, Yoko-san no es así... ¿o sí?"- pensaban

- Sí, dime- dijo Haku-sensei con una hermosa sonrisa

- Bien, pero no se enoje ni se ofenda. n.n? ¿Usted es hombre o mujer? Es que necesito saberlo para mi dibujo...- dijo Yoko inocente

Todos en la sala quedaron O.O con la boca de mil metros... el silencio reinaba. Y, de repente, una risa.

- WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- todos se voltearon sorprendidos... era la inspectora...- ignórenme, sigan con su clase, pero es que jajajajajaja, nunca había visto a alguien tan, jajajajajaja, atrevido, jajajajajajaja XD- se reía la inspectora

- n.nUUU, bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta soy hombre n.nUUU- dijo Haku-sensei sonrojada y con una gotita.

- Te dije que te vistieras de otra manera, pero ¿me hiciste caso, no ¬¬- le decía Zabuza.

- Bueno, ya entendía, Zabuza-san- decía Haku con ojitos llorosos

- Arigatooo, Haku-sensei- dijo Yoko y comenzó a dibujar

- Eres una descarada... Yoko- le decía Ino

- Bueno, mejor sigo dibujando...- decía Shikamaru.

Y luego el silencio, sólo se oía el movimiento de los lápices sobre el papel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En otra sala...

- Ohayo alumnos, yo soy su profesora de música, Tayuya, aunque a las mujeres ya tenía el placer de conocerlas y, espero, no me tenga que arrepentir de conocer a los varones. Espero poder conocerlos a todos, aunque no me pidan que me aprenda sus nombres en poco tiempo. Bueno, voy a pasar la lista y, mientras tanto, les pido que vayan sacando sus cuadernos para ver que llevan. En el momento en que diga sus nombres les pido por favor que me digan que instrumento tocan, o si es voz.- dijo una mujer alta, de pelo rosado pasado a rojo. Llevaba: un extraño gorro blanco, con unas vendas en la parte inferior; una polera ajustada blanca larga, le llegaba a medio muslo, pero en la cadera tenía una cinta morada, de forma que la parte de abajo de la polera parecía una mini falda. Llevaba pescadores negros ajustados y unas sandalias negras. En los antebrazos tenía unas telas blancas.

- Aburame...- pero Tayuya no pudo terminar pues tocaron la puerta.- Pase- dijo un poco molesta

- Ohayo, disculpe la molestia, pero soy la inspectora del gobierno.- dijo una mujer de estatura media, cabello café que le llegaba hasta medio pecho, ojos cafés con una mirada bastante seria y la piel morena. Ella iba vestida con un peto negro ajustado con cuello que le llegaba hasta las costillas, dejando a la vista un piercing que tenía en el ombligo, junto con una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones blancos y unas chalas negras con bastante taco. Ante la entrada de la mujer se escucharon varios silbidos y piropos.

- ¡Guarden respeto!- dijo Tayuya-sensei molesta- sí, ya me habían informado de su presencia. Un gusto, soy Tayuya, la profesora de música de este instituto.- dijo Levantándose y dándole la mano.

- Un gusto, yo soy May Ayanami (n/a: jojo, te puse de todas formas May-chan!), la inspectora de música enviada por el gobierno. Por favor realice sus clases con normalidad mientras me encuentro aquí.- dijo la mujer tomando asiento en una esquina

- ¿¡¡La famosa cantante y guitarrista?- gritó de repente una chica.

- ¿En serio?... ¡¡Sí! ¡Tienes Razón! ahhhh!- gritaron emocionadas varias chicas, poniéndose alrededor de la "inspectora"

- ¿Me da su autografo? ¡¡por favor, soy una gran fan suya!- dijo una chica poniéndose enfrente de ella

- ehh... "Sabía que era mala idea... pero no... tenía que venir..."- pensaba May con una gotita y firmando un montón de cuadernos y cosas.

- Hinata-san, ¿Le consigo uno?- le dijo Naoko a Hinata que estaba con cara de "¿Voy o no voy?"

- eh... hai, onegai (n/a: por favor)- le dijo Hinata tendiéndole su cuaderno.

Naoko se acercó a Sakura y le pasó la mano por el frente.

-Sakura-san... ¿le consigo uno a usted también?- le preguntó

- ah, hai...- dijo media volada pasándole su cuaderno

- dudo que haya entendido lo que dijiste...- dijo Shino con una ceja alzada

- Da igual...- suspiró Naoko y se fué, pasando por la multitud.

- Se nota que te quiere mucho- dijo Gaara afinando su guitarra eléctrica (n/a: tienes razón Yosy... se ve más sexy con una guitarra eléctrica... ¬ Gaara...)

- Sí, Gaara-san tiene razón- dijo Shino

- Ella es... muy amable conmigo...- dijo Hinata con una tímida sonrisa

- Listo, tome Hinata-san, Sakura-san- dijo Naoko llegando

- Arigato- dijeron las dos.

- Bueno, alumnos... voy a pasar la lista!- gritó Tayuya para hacerse oír- Tomen asiento o los anoto- y todos se sentaron, reclamando, pero las mujeres sabían que Tayuya era estricta

- Aburame Shino- dijo, Shino levantó la mano

- Toco bajo- dijo serio sacando su bajo

Siguieron pasando la lista mientras cada uno sacaba su instrumento y comenzaba a afinar, los que lo necesitaban, o a calentar. Mientras la inspectora hacia sus anotaciones.

- Haruno Sakura-

- ah?- dijo Sakura todavía admirando su rosa

- ¿Que instrumento toca, señorita Haruno? ¬¬- preguntó molesta Tayuya- pues no puedo saber ya que usted entró recién-

- canto...- dijo la chica volada

- está bien... a ver, higurashi Tomoki- levantó la mano una chica y le dijo su instrumento

- Hyuuga Hinata- Hinata levantó la mano tímida- Ohayo Hinata-san, me dijeron que estuviste en enfermería. ¿Te sientes mejor?- dijo tierna

- hai, arigato- dijo roja

- Que bueno, ¿Sigues tocando piano, no?-

- hai-

- Arigato, bueno...- y siguió

- Sakura-san, usted canta, no sabía...- dijo Naoko

- sí...- dijo todavía muy volada

- Ese estado no se pasa, o que?- dijo Shino

- No sé... ojalá no sea eterno...-dijo Naoko

- Jaganashi Naoko- Naoko levantó la mano

- Sigo tocando flauta traversa- dijo levantando su instrumento

- Tan eficiente como siempre, Naoko-san- le dijo Tayuya

La lista siguió, y siguió...

- Sabaku no Gaara- Gaara levantó la mano

- Guitarra eléctrica-

- arigato. Uchiha Sasuke- pero nadie respondió – UCHIHA SASUKE?- no, nadie respondía- ¿alguien sabe de él? Está enfermo o lago así, castigado?... a mi no me han dicho nada- pero nadie respondió- muy bien, debo avisar en dirección. Aburame-san, puede ir usted?- le dijo Tayuya.

- hai- dijo Shino poniéndose de pie

- Arigato, toma, déle esto- y le pasó un papel escrito por ella. Shino lo tomó y se fué.

- Bueno, como las mujeres ya sabrán, mi método para las clases es: primera hora teoría y la segunda tocamos alguna partitura. Voy a hacer un repaso de este año. Si digo algo que no les ha sido pasado, me refiero a los hombres pues a las mujeres yo les he hecho clase, me avisan- y comenzó a pasar materia, escribiendo cosas importantes en la pizarra

- Sakura-san, le aconsejo poner atención. Pues usted no estuvo con nosotras...- dijo Naoko, pero Sakura estaba en dreamland (n/a: con kirby y todo XD)

tocaron la puerta y entró Shino. Habló un poco con la profesora y se fué a sentar.

- ¿Qué te dijeron Shino-kun?- le preguntó Hinata

- Uchiha-san se metió en un buen lío. Lo fueron a buscar a su habitación, y como no estaba allí, a enfermería, pero tampoco estaba. Lo están buscando por todas partes y si lo encuentran... no quiero saber que le va a pasar.- dijo serio, mientras copiaba lo que estaba en la pizarra

- Ojalá Naruto-san no esté con él- dijo Naoko mirando lo que estaba en la pizarra

- Salen de un castigo y van a otro...- dijo Gaara.

- Naruto-kun...- dijo Hinata preocupada

- No se preocupe Hinata-san, de seguro que Naruto-san no es tan imprudente- dijo Naoko, aunque a todos les sonó a mentira, pero nadie dijo nada.

Pasó tranquila esa parte de la clase, cuando, de repente, La inspectora se puso de pie y caminó hacia Sakura.

- usted- dijo pegándole al libro que llevaba en sus manos, y haciendo que Sakura casi se caiga de la silla en la que estaba del susto.- ya que la veo tan 'atenta', dígame cuantos tiempos es una 5ta justa- dijo imperativa. Sakura quedó marcando ocupado y dijo.

- eh... que?- a todos les cayó una gotita, pues estaba anotado en la pizarra.

- A, se nota que presta atención. Tiene un dos, si me hace el favor de decirme su nombre, Tayuya-san, por favor- dijo tomando nota

- Etto... Haruno Sakura- dijo Tayuya-sensei mientras miraba feo a Sakura

- Arigato. Bueno, ¿alguien sabe, o les pongo a todos un dos.- dijo seria mirando para todas partes. Varias manos se alzaron.

- usted- dijo apuntando a un chico "z"

- 3tonos y medio.- dijo seguro

- sí, usted tiene un 7. y no le voy a volver a preguntar en esta clase.- dijo anotando en su cuaderno y pidiéndole a la sensei el nombre del alumno.- Y usted, señorita Haruno, va a tener una oportunidad para subir a cuatro. Pero en otro momento de la clase.- y se volvió a sentar.

Sakura estaba pálida.

- odio decirlo, pero, se lo dije...- dijo Naoko

- Cállate- dijo molesta Sakura comenzando a tomar nota.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En el baño...

- ...Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer, ¿entiendes?- dijo Sasuke imperativo

- Es igual a mi plan inicial... pero con algunas modificaciones... ¬¬- dijo Naruto echando humos

- Claro, por eso, es mejor... Uzuratoncachi...- dijo tomando su pose de "Yo-soy-el-puto-amo-y-soy-mil-veces-mejor-que-tu"

- ¿Te habían dicho alguna vez que eres detestable?- dijo molesto

- ¿Y a ti no?-

- ¿Quieres pelear?-

- Tú te lo buscaste Uzuratoncachi- Y comenzaron a agarrarse a puñetazo limpio, pero de repente... unos pasos... se detuvieron; quedando Sasuke con el puño de Naruto a cm de su cara y Naruto agarrado de la camisa.

- Escuché algo por allá, Baki-san, iré a revisar a los baños- era la voz de uno de los profesores del D.A.E

- Estamos en problemas... ¿Tregua?- susurró Naruto

- Tregua- dijo confirmando y soltando a Naruto.

- ¿Y que hacemos?...-

- No sé... ¿Crees que soy mago o algo?-

- No, pero tú eres la cabeza pensante, ¿no?- dijo con ironía

- Cállate, no me dejas pensar...- Pasaron unos minutos- bien, esto es lo que haremos...- y se acercó a Naruto para susurrar.

Al rato, entró un sensei de pelo café, ojos cafés y vestido igual que Kakashi entró al baño.

- Hay alguien aquí?- dijo entrando- Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san, sé que están por ahí... salgan y su castigo será menor-

- "1..."-

- Me obligarán a entrar...- dijo comenzando a abrir las puertas de los cubículos

- "2..."-

- Y, aquí están!- dijo abriendo la puerta del último cubículo, pero...

- "3... ya!"- De repente del techo cayeron ambos chicos y le pegaron senda patada en la cabeza al sensei. (n/a: estaban agarrados en el techo como los ninjas... n.nU)

- gomen Sensei, pero era imperativo- dijo Naruto mientras cargaban al sensei y lo metían a uno de los cubículos

- ya cállate dobe, o nos van a pescar... ahora, pícala!- y salieron hechos una bala del baño. Corrieron por los pasillos lo más rápido y silencioso que pudieron, y, para su suerte, como todos estaban en clases, nadie los pescó. Siguieron corriendo, hasta que llegaron a una bodega de limpieza, donde se escondieron.

- fiu, menos mal...- suspiró Naruto

- Dobe, no te muevas... ya estamos lo suficiente apretados...- dijo Sasuke molesto. Y es que el especio era mínimo.

- Mejor cállate tú, Baka-

... Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que...

- Oye, Baka, ya nos podemos ir?- le preguntó Naruto a Sasuke, incómodo

- Para de joder... tenemos que quedarnos aquí hasta el receso- y, cómo una señal del cielo, tocaron el timbre para el recreo

- Sí!- y salió apresurado del armario, pero...

- Oi, Dobe, que te pasa, no ves que nos van a...- pero se calló

Un gran suspiro. Zapatos rosado sucio, pantalones de cotelé rosados oscuro, bittle roasdo sucio, poncho rosado claro, maquillaje en exceso y rosado; para empeorar... ¬¬, piel morena, pelo teñido café paja pero un poco más oscuro, y tomado en un moño alto y corto... no podía ser... era...

- Maricarmen-sensei! (n/a: sí, vieja loka de vuelta a la acción! y la puse toda rosada porque así fué vestida hoy... y, wakala! se veía más vieja con todo ese maquillaje! la ropa, no tanto... pero el maquillaje! X.x)- gritó Naruto con los ojos de plato

- Mijitos! que hacían ahí! ¡¡¿¿¿Se saltaron clases? ¡¡que atroz, lo siento niñitos, más por ti Sasukito, pero vamos- los tomo del brazo y se los llevó a la D.A.E.

- "Naruto... ahora si te mato..."- pensó mirándolo fulminante

- "Por qué a mi? TTTT"-

- - - - - - - - - - -

En la sala...

-Bien alumnos, se acabó el tiempo, entreguen sus trabajos...- dijo Haku-sensei poniéndose de pie y comenzando a retirar los trabajos

- ¡¡El que no le ponga nombre tiene un dos!- dijo Zabuza-sensei también recogiendo trabajos

- Hai, hai... Tome sensei- dijo Shikamaru tendiéndole su trabajo (n/a: luego pondré lo que dibujó cada uno nn)

- jooooooo- dijo Yoko estirándose- ¡¡Por fin el recreo!-

- Oi, miren...- Dijo Ino confidencial apuntando a la inspectora

- ¿qué cosa...?- iba a decir Kiba pero se calló al instante...

La inspectora estaba apoyada en su libreta de notas durmiendo placidamente...

- Es muy extraña Dania-sensei...- dijo Chouji, para variar, comiendo

- ¿Y si la despertamos?- dijo Yoko amable

- yo creo que es lo mejor... pero discretamente- dijo Ino con una gotita.

Ambas, Yoko e Ino, se acercaron a la inspectora y la comenzaron a remecer levemente. Mientras eran encubiertas por los chicos.

- Dania-sensei,... Dania-sensei... despierte...- decía Yoko

- ah?- dijo somnolienta y con la hoja casi pegada a la cara, Ino y Yoko tuvieron que aguantarse la risa

- Se quedó dormida...- dijo Ino, con una pequeña risita

- ah, eh... gracias n.nU- dijo Dania con una gotita- Es que en verdad que tengo sueño, muchas gracias chicas... ¿Cómo se llaman?-

- Yo soy Yamanaka Ino, y ella es Kobayashi Yoko. Y nuestros amigos, que no encubren, son Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji- dijo Ino apuntando a cada uno.

- ok, un gusto haberlos conocidos chicos nn, tendré sus nombre en cuenta... ah! y, antes de irme, ¿Qué les parecieron sus senseis?- dijo poniéndose de pie, luego de anotar los nombres.

- Bien, Haku-sensei es simpático y muy relajado...- dijo Shikamaru

- Zabuza-sensei es estricto, pero no se ve como mala persona- dijo Yoko

- Ambos me agradaron- dijo Ino, y los demás asintieron.

- ok, gracias nn. Ah, y tienen una anotación positiva y, si convenzo a sus profesores, un 7 al cuaderno n.n. Adiós!- y se fué a hablar con Haku-sensei y Zabuza.

- ¡Sugoooooi!- dijo Yoko emocionada

- Que simpática, no querrá ser ella nuestra profe?- dijo Ino con una sonrisa

- Se parece un poco a ti, Shikamaru- dijo Kiba

- tsk... pero no es mala gente... ahora, vamonos, estar aquí solos es problemático y todavía tenemos que encontrar a Naruto y a Sasuke antes de que se metan en problemas...- dijo Shikamaru, comenzando a caminar

- Si es que ya no se metieron en alguno...- suspiró Ino

Y los 5 chicos se fueron camino a su sala...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En otra sala...

- Bueno chicos, sus evaluaciones de esta clase las sabrán la próxima semana. Pues los he estado evaluando durante toda la clase, y ya coloqué las notas a mi cuaderno. Pueden irse- Dijo Tayuya poniéndose de Pie.

- Un gusto haberlos conocido chicos, y espero nos volvamos a ver. Ja ne!- dijo May y se fué, antes de que la comenzaran a perseguir todos

- ah... por fin...- dijo Sakura, saliendo de la sala- TTTT no me fué muy bien hoy...-

- Es que... estabas en las nubes, Sa...Sakura-san- dijo Hinata

- Hinata-san tiene razón... aunque no la culpo, Sakura-san- dijo Naoko llevando su maletín de la flauta consigo.

- ¿Dónde estarán Uchiha y Naruto?- preguntó Gaara al aire, mientras llevaba su guitarra en su estuche.

- Ojalá no se hayan metido en problemas...- suspiró Sakura

- Te veo muy suspirante, mi bella flor- dijo Itachi, galante, apareciendo de repente

- Itachi-sempai!- se sorprendió Sakura

- Es bueno verte, y ver que conservas en buen estado y en un buen lugar la rosa que te dí- dijo tomando su mano

- Por qué siento que nos están ignorando olímpicamente ¬¬- dijo Shino, serio.

- Porque es lo que están haciendo...- Dijo Gaara

- ¿Y si nos vamos?- dijo Naoko

Estaban por irse, pero...

- Konnichiwa minaaa!- dijo Kankurou llegando apuradísimo

- konnichiwa- dijeron los demás, excepto Sakura e Itachi, que seguían en su nubecita.

- Hola- dijeron Neji, Lee, Temari y Tenten llegando después de Kankurou

- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- preguntó Temari

- Venimos de la sala de música, ¿Ustedes?- preguntó Naoko

- Los estábamos buscando...- dijo Neji

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó Hinata extrañada

- pues, queríamos preguntarles...- pero Kankurou no pudo seguir pues una chica llegó hecha un rayo

- Neji-kuuuuun!- dijo la pelicafé tirándose encima de neji

- Oi!- dijo sorprendido el chico

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos! mi adorado Neji-kun, ¿me extrañaste?- dijo la chica con estrellitas y colgada de su cuello

- Hola Hana- dijo Temari

- Hola Sabaku no- dijo la chica

- Hola Hitomi-san- dijeron los demás

- jooooo que suerte tienen algunos!- decía lloroso Kankurou

- Konnichiwa chicos!- gritó Kiba llegando con los demás de Arte

- Como no llegaban decidimos venir a ver... y nos encontramos a todo este tumulto...- dijo Ino

- Vaya, allí está de nuevo Itachi-san...- dijo Yoko apuntando a la parejita

- Oe Itachi, ya vámonos- llegó el chico-pez

- Itachi-samaaaaa... vamonos ya, me aburro...- decía Deidara con un puchero.

- Pues yo ya no estoy taaaan aburrido, aquí hay chicas muy bellas...- dijo tomando la mano de Naoko, que se sonrojó- me puedes decir tu nombre, bella dama?- dijo besándole la mano

- Ja...Jagansahi Na.. Naoko- dijo Naoko sonrojada a más no dar

- Bello nombre, y se ve que te va bien- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su cara

- Por qué a mi no me pesca nadie!- decía Ino con cascaditas

- Oye, no es así de malo... ¿Sabes?- decía Tenten con rayitas azules...

- Ahora sí se unen?- llegó Kiba de repente, con unas chapitas

- ah?- dijo Tenten

- Al S.P.S S.A! (n/a: sí! el S.P.S S.A! vuelve a la acción!) Serían las primeras integrantes femeninas!- dijo Kiba con estrellitas

- ¬¬ no estamos ASÍ de necesitadas, Kiba...- dijo Ino

- Te golpearé!- dijo Tenten comenzando a perseguirlo

- Bien, creo que ya te he entretenido suficiente, mi bella flor... hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar- dijo Itachi, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura

- O/O ha.. hai...- Roja como un tomate

- Hasta que por fin!1- dijo Kisame comenzando a irse

- genial!- dijo Deidara, yéndose con ellos

- Es una lástima que nos tengamos que separar, bella dama, pero hasta que el destino nos vuelva a juntar, te dejo esto como regalo- dijo Sasori sacando una flor de no sé donde, y poniéndosela en el pelo. Luego se fué.

- H... Hai...- dijo la chica tomando la flor en sus manos

- michi, michi... que suerte la tuya!- dijo picarona Yoko

- no hables tonteras Yoko, es sólo que fuí la primera que vio- dijo Naoko sonrojada

- Bueno, mi Neji, me tengo que ir... pero no me extrañes, nos volveremos a ver... muy pronto!- dijo Hana, y se fué.

- Bien, hasta que se fueron... ahora, lo que yo les quería preguntar era si sabían las malas nuevas- dijo Kankurou cuando los vio irse.

- ¿Qué malas nuevas?- preguntó Shikamaru con curiosidad

- Lo sabía... no deben saber... mmm, bueno, comencemos por el principio... ¿Tienen alguna idea de donde están Naruto y Sasuke?- preguntó Kankurou

- No, al menos no Naruto, no fué a Arte- dijo Kiba

- Y Sasuke-kun tampoco... fue a... fue a... Música...- dijo Hinata

- Bien, entonces... yo tengo sus respuestas!- dijo con cara de sabelotodo

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? habla!- dije Ino con ojos amenazantes...

- ok, ok... cálmate... bueno, por lo que escuché, los dos estaban escondidos en el baño de hombres, pero un profesor parece que los pilló, pero estos le pegaron y huyeron.- todos estaban O.O, pegarle un profesor significaba un castigo muy fuerte- Y cuando huyeron se escondieron en un armario de limpieza, abrían salido libres si es que no fuera porque, cuando salieron del armario, los pillaron. ¿Y adivinen quién?- dijo haciéndose el interesante

- Baki-sensei?- dijo Ino

- Zabuza-sensei- preguntó Kiba

- No, alguien peor... al menos para Sasuke, y la menos esperada...- todos estaban expectantes- la vieja Maricarmen Jimenez...- Todos estaban con la boca abierta

- ¿¡Qué!- se rió un poco Temari- o sea, más mala cuea (n/a: suerte en mi país, por cierto, soy Chilena de corazón nn) no pueden tener-

- ¿¡¡¡QUÉ?- pegó el grito en el cielo Sakura cuando hubo espabilado

- shh... hasta que espabilas...- dijo Ino

- ¡¡¡¿Y dónde están ahora! ¿¿¡¡¡Qué les hicieron? ¡¡HABLA MORTAL!- gritaba zarandeando al pobre Kankurou, que se estaba poniendo azul

- Sakura-san, cálmese!- decían Naoko y Yoko agarrándola de los brazos, y separándola del pobre Kankurou.

- En la habitación de castigos... no sé por cuánto van a estar ahí...- dijo sobándose el cuello

- ¿Y de dónde obtuviste la información?- preguntó receloso Neji

- Ah, pues la escuché cuando pasaba en frente de la sala de profesores. Es lo que todos los profesores comentan- dijo como si nada

- Definitivamente eres todo un chismoso- dijo Shino escéptico

- Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora, entonces, de que hagamos una pequeña visita...- dijo Shikamaru de repente

- ¿Visita a Quién?- preguntaron las chicas

- ¿Te refieres a...?- preguntó Chouji

- Sí- dijo Shikamaru

- ¡¡Genial! ya extrañaba la acción- dijo Kiba emocionado

- ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Yoko, pero sonó el timbre

- En el sgte. Recreo sabrán. Ah, y Kankurou, acuérdate de traer la información reciente...- dijo Shikamaru, antes de que cada uno se fuese a su sala.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unos golpes, el chirrido de una puerta de metal al abrirse, la luz, y dos cuerpos tirados fuertemente al suelo.

- Eso les enseñará a tenerle más respeto a sus profesores!- y la puerta se cerró

Dos respiraciones agitadas, quejidos y un líquido oscuro que salía de sus bocas y de otras partes de su cuerpo. Eso, y la oscuridad.

- Mierda... – se escuchó un quejido, mientras uno de los cuerpos se ponía de pie, adolorido, y se dirigía a la esquina. Para volver a sentarse, apoyado en la pared.

- Eres un imbécil Naruto- se paró el otro cuerpo, limpiándose la sangre de la boca y saltando sobre el rubio.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa, no tienes suficiente con lo de antes y con Zabuza-sensei!- le gritó Naruto, intentando sacárselo de encima

- Por tú culpa nos pillaron, idiota- le decía el otro, colérico, golpeándolo con fuerza en la cara

- Eres un desgraciado!- se le tiró encima y comenzó una pelea más en serio, pero ninguno utilizaba su verdadera fuerza. Puñetazos, patadas, sangre, moretones... todo eso en poco tiempo. Ambos jadeaban de cansancio, uno en cada esquina de la pequeña sal, afirmándose de la pared.

- Eres... un dobe...- dijo Sasuke cansado sentándose en el suelo

- Y tú un baka...- Y Naruto se sentó, en la pared opuesta.

Y, ahora, la calma después de la tempestad. El silencio reinaba entre los dos, sólo se escuchaban sus jadeos y marcadas respiraciones.

- Entonces... el plan sigue en pie?- preguntó de repente Sasuke, rompiendo el silencio.

- Sí, ¿Es eso una disculpa?- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- hmp, tómalo como quieras dobe...- y desvió la mirada

- jeje, disculpa aceptada... Baka, aunque también fué mi culpa- dijo con su sonrisa zorruna.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Riiiiiing

Sonó el timbre, y los relajados alumnos de cuarto de primaria salieron de su sala...

Suspiro- Me encantan las clases de Lenguaje- dijo Ino estirándose

- Kakashi-sensei es el mejor...- dijo Sakura

- Bueno, y ahora...- dijo Yoko acercándose a Shikamaru- ¡¡¿A qué se referían antes!- amenazadora

- cuando llegué Kankurou...- respondió Shikamaru impasivo

- Entonces que se apure!- gritaba desesperada por saber

- Hey! miina!- llegó corriendo Kankurou arrollando a unos cuantos alumnos.

- Nas...- dijo Shikamaru

- Aquí está lo que me pediste- dijo entregándole un manojo de papeles.

- Ya, ahora van a hablar?- dijo Temari llegando junto con Tenten, Lee y Neji.

- sí, vengan...- Y se fueron todos al patio, hacia frío así que casi nadie estaba afuera, a un rincón oscuro.

- Bien, primero... ¿Quienes vienen?- preguntó cuando estuvieron sentados todos en círculo

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó Yoko

- ah, verdad... uds. no saben...- dijo Chouji

- Bueno, es que, siempre que alguien se queda encerrado por mucho tiempo (más de un día) en castigo, nosotros hacemos una 'incursión' para que no se aburran tanto allí adentro.- explicó Neji

- ah... ¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer si el colegio está más vigilado que museo?- preguntó Tenten

- Para eso es que estamos aquí...- dijo Shikamaru- Bueno, ahora, ¿Quiénes vienen?- Todos los hombres levantaron la mano. Y las mujeres, no muy seguras, también.- Que bueno es contar con todos...- y abrió uno de los papeles que le había tendido Kankurou.- Bien, nos dividiremos en equipos de 8. Sakura, Ino, uds. serán de mucha utilidad- las chicas lo miraron interrogantes- Necesitaré de sus 'habilidades' para 'distraer' a los profesores de turno-

- ahh... haberlo dicho antes...- dijo Ino entendiendo- ok, por mi no hay problema.-

- Estoy de acuerdo-

- Bien, entonces una irá con un equipo. Bien, segundo, necesitaré la buena vista que tienen Neji y Hinata, así que también se dividirán en cada uno de los grupos- ambos asintieron- ahora, quién puede preparar un botiquín médico- Hinata levantó la mano, junto con Naoko- Bien, será necesario... si le pegaron a un rpofe, los deben haber azotado-

- ¿¡Qué!...- preguntó aterrada Sakura

- bah, pero son fuertes...- dijo Lee

- Bien, entonces... saldremos a las 12.30am, pues el cambio de turno es a las 1.00am. Los encargados de esa hora son Jiraiya y Ebisu, escogimos esa hora pues son los más fáciles de distraer. Bien, entonces, los equipos serán...- Y se quedaron discutiendo el resto de las cosas que iban a necesitar.

Continuará...

Es decir... no, aún no, pero lo que viene no es muy importante...

- -- - -- - - - - - -

En el casino, a la hora de almuerzo...

- Hola ustedes...- dijo Tenten llegando a la mesa con su bandeja de comida

- hola- respondieron los que estaban

- ¿E Ino?- preguntó Lee extrañado, pues no veía a la rubia

- no sé, la sacaron de clases...- dijo Sakura

- Después le preguntamos...- dijo Temari

- Konnichiwa! alumnado, profesores, y querida directora. Aquí estamos en la nueva edición de la radio de nuestro instituto. Y, ahora los titulares, en biología...- y bla, ble, bli...- Y ahora, les presentamos a nuestra nueva conductora... y mi compañera, la bella Yamanaka Ino!- se escucharon ruidos de un micrófono conectándose, y de interferencia, luego, la voz de Ino.

- Konnichiwa a todos!- se escuchó su chillona voz- Bueno, ahora, nos vamos a los chismes. Según informantes anónimos, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke están castigados, y su castigo es de dos días, aunque los crímenes son inciertos. Y también hemos averiguado que, al parecer, Asuma Sarutobi-sensei le ha vuelto a pedir una cita a Yuuhi Kurenai-sensei.- Ambos escupieron todo lo que tenían en la boca. Pasaron más noticias, yadda, yadda, yadda...

- Y ahora, el ranking de las chicas más guapas. Bueno de primero...- bla, bla...- De cuarto de secundaria, tenemos a Haruno Sakura, manteniéndose muy votada como siempre, Yamanaka Ino, nuestra bella comentarista, y a Hinata Hyuuga, la tímida, pero talentosa, pianista- Hinata estaba roja como ampolleta.- De 1 de preparatoria (o 5to de secundaria, la verdad es que no entiendo mucho esto... si alguien sabe... me lo explica... plz!) tenemos a Tenten, la misteriosa chica pelicafé, y a Yukino harima, la inteligente chica. y, por último, de 2do de preparatoria, tenemos a Sabaku no Temari, a Hana Hitomi y, ganando un lugar en el rankin, a Deidara. Las bellas chicas de preparatoria!- dijo emocionado Kankurou

- De cuando aquí que nos coloca halagos...- preguntó Sakura roja

- No sé, pero lo mataré... por perver...- dijo Tenten con el cuchillo del almuerzo en la mano

- Sabe, Tenten-san... se ve muy graciosa con un cuchillo de plástico en la mano y esa cara...- se reía Yoko.

- Bueno, Bueno... y ahora, lo que todos esperaban, el rankin de chicos!- gritaba emocionada Ino- y de primero...- yadda, yadda...- y De cuarto, el curso donde encontramos a los mejores... Tenemos a: Uchiha Sasuke, el serio pero guapo descendiente Uchiha, Sabaku no Gaara, el frío y tenebroso chico de los ojos verdes, y Nara Shikamaru, el chico soñador.- dijo casi babeando

- Oye Ino, no babees en el escritorio...- se escuchó a Kankurou

- oh, lo siento... jejeje- gotita de todos en el comedor- bien, de 1 de prep. tenemos a Hyuuga Neji, el frío pero sexy heredero Hyuuga –Neji se atragantó- Y a Momiji Hanajima (n/a: sin nombres, ok?). Y, por último, tenemos el repertorio de chicos sexys de último curso, entre los que encontramos a Sasori, el guapo y sexy chico rubio (n/a: es rubio no?); y a Uchiha Itachi, el guapo chico mayor de los Uchiha.- y luego ambos se despidieron, no sin antes dar el rankin de los profes. Cuando llegaron a la mesa casi todos los matan, en especial a Kankurou por perver, pero eso era sólo la tranquilidad antes de la tempestad...

Fin Capítulo 5

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas mías: uf! terminé este capi! me demoré un montón! gomen ne! TTTT falta de inspiración... mis neuronas se habían tomado vacaciones, y ahora, en el cole, estresada... gomen ne miina-san! pero espero que las 15 págs de este capí lo compensen... n.nUUU Ah, y por cierto, las votaciones siguen! así que voten por quien quieran!

... ¡¡¡Tomen sopa! ¡¡el 11 de Agosto es el día de la sopa! así que a tomar sopa mierda! (n/a: XD si no lo pongo me matan... ¬¬U)

Bueno, ahora, las respuestas a reviews:

tere-chan: Konnichiwa! nn jejeje, yo también tuve la prueba del efecto doppler. E Itachi es todo un caballero... es que me encanta así! I¬I jeje, bueno, ojalá te haya gistado... bye! besos!

be-chan: holas! que bueno que te haya gustado! ;P soy feliz! Y bueno, el rankin... aquí comenzó el de los hombres! y te recuerdo que tú también puedes votar! así que si quieres que alguien en especial gane, vota! Y sobre Itachi y Sakura, ahora apareció más esa mini pareja... aunque... quien sabe si la dejaré como definitiva... jujuju secreto... bye! besos!

Arwon: Holas! jejeje, a mi también me entró... y bueno, mi profe es así... ta más loca... pero bueno . Y a mi también me encantaría ser Sakura! y tener un Itachi para mí! XD sería genial! jejeje. Y, sobre las votaciones, ya ves que Itachi estaba destinado a salir! y Gaara... jejeje a mi también me encanta, no se quien te mate, pero dile que a mi tb me encanta Gaara y lo encuentro guay! bueno, besos! bye!

S-sasuke: jejeje, jooo quien sabe, quizá estés en lo cierto... (n/a: con eso ya lo dije todo... uu) ke achuntaste! eres adivina! yo lo sé! adivinas el juturo! Bueno, y... la verdad es que ahorita sí me demore... ahora voy a intentar actualizar prontito! lo intentaré! y ojalá te haya gustado el chapi! bueno, bye!

shiro-chan: Holas! Que bueno que te rías con el fic! yo tb me rio cuando lo escribo XD! y, en respuesta a tu pregunta, soy Chilena, Chilena de corazón... ;P, y, obviamente, latinoamericana... pero Chilena principalmente XD y sobre la preg. 2... a mi tb me encanta el SasuSaku! alguien que me comprende! pero quize hacer algo más peleado, para que lo lectores me ayuden a elegir... aunque igual me gusta más el SasuSaku... pero el ItaSaku tb es bonito bueno, bye!

Kisame Hoshigaki: Holas! jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado lo de los profesores! Y, cómo ves, ya coloqué a Deidara en el rankin! y eso de que persiga a Itachi... queda bien! es una buena idea! me la puedo expropiar? XD, lo voy a poner, pero más adelnate, porque ahora habría sido muy abrupto. ;P, gracias por darme gente para el Rankin! me diste varios y eso es de ayuda! Y, sobre lo de Yoko (sí, yoko es la pyrofóbica)... ¡¡¡¿cómo lo supiste! tenía pensada esa pareja desde el principio! eres adivino! psicótico! O.O waaa! ahora, voy a ver si la pongo... pero... waa! cómo lo supiste! me leíste la mente! XD Y bueno, Sasuke y Naruto no han podido trabajar juntos todavía... porque ya metieron la pata de nuevo... uu bueno, gracias por toda la ayuda! y puedes seguir votando si quieres! bueno, besos! bye!

mai: Holas! que genial que te haya encantado! y gracias por decir que escribo bien! que halago! aunque hay otras autoras y autores que escriben mejor que yo... pero Arigato Gozaimasu! Bueno, y aquí ta la conti... no pronto... pero está... n.nUU gomen, a la prox. actualizo más rápido! Bye, besos!

yosy-chan: ... listop loka, ahí tan tus 7 puntitos... ¬¬UU. Holas! ojalá te hay gustado... y no me mates! piedad! ahora incluso me tas viendo actualizar! ya actualicé! y prometo que a la próxima no me demoraré taaanto! bueno, besos! todo sea dicho cara a cara... nos vemos casi toos los días... así que no tengo mucho que decir!

Dani:  Holas! bueno, ya ves que actualicé! y ojalá te haya gustado! gracias por ayudar con la votación, y tú sabes que puedes seguir votando! bueno, eso... besos! bye! todo sea dicho cara a cara... Bye!

Bueno, ahora... acuérdense de que "sin review la historia no progresa mucho"! así que... reviwes plz!

"_Lo supe desde hace tiempo._ _Lo que sucedió y lo que va a_ _suceder después"._

_Bye! besos!_


	9. Cap 6: Incursión Nocturna

Bueno, primero que nada… avisar que este capi tiene unas cuantas situaciones Yaoi… para los homofóbicos, pero no son fuertes ni nada… es sólo… bueno, ya leeran… si es que leen, en todo caso… están avisados , bueno y ahora:

FELICES FISTAS PATRIAS, FELIZ 18! VIVA CHILE MIERDA!

Capítulo 6: Incursión nocturna.

Miro a su amiga, quien dormía placidamente con una máscara de palta y pepinillos en sus ojos. –"¿Cómo puede dormir en este momento?... La verdad es que estoy tan ansiosa que no he podido pegar un ojo..."- pensaba mientras miraba fijamente el techo. Miro el reloj, 12:00am... faltaba media hora... y no había dormido nada, de seguro tenía ojeras gigantescas... Suspiró, iba a tener que usar maquillaje.

- "Te envidio Ino-chan T-T... yo no puedo dormir..."- pensó levantándose para ir al baño.

Se miro al espejo, y una cansina chica pelirosada le devolvió la mirada. Abrió el grifo, y se lavó la cara. Luego encendió la ducha, para darse un baño rápido y después despertar a Ino.

Tarareaba una canción mientras se duchaba, y, en eso, su compañera de habitación despertó.

- hmmm... Sakura?- preguntó somnolienta- ¿Qué horas son?- miro el reloj de su velador, las 12:05am.- Mejor me levanto ya, para poder arreglarme y bañarme...- pensó poniéndose de pie y yendo directo a su armario, de donde sacó un bello Kimono Celeste con flores, y unas calzas. Si iban a ir encubiertas estar sólo con Kimono le molestaría. Luego tomó su ropa interior y se acercó a la puerta del baño- ne! frentudita! Apurate!- gritó

Pero la puerta se abrió al instante- y tú deberías ser menos ruidosa, si alguien nos escucha van a querer saber los motivos para estar despiertas a estas horas...- dijo la chica saliendo con sólo una toalla en el cuerpo y el pelo.

- No dormiste...- señaló la rubia cambiando de tema

- no, no pude siquiera conciliar el sueño, así que vas a tener que prestarme tu crema para tapar las ojeras...- dijo mientras comenzaba a vestirse con un Kimono rojo, con flores de Cerezo en el. Y, bajo este, calzas, al igual que Ino.

- Deberías cuidarte más, frentudita...- le recriminó la rubia

- Y tú deberías bañarte de una vez- le dijo la ojiverde mostrándole el reloj, las 12:10am. Y la ojiazul entró a bañarse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

En otra habitación...

- Oe Sasuke baka...- se escuchó una cansada voz en la oscuridad

- hm... dime, Uzuratoncachi- respondió la monótona voz

- Tengo frío...- se quejó

- ah, que mal...- respondió el otro- ahora, yo voy a dormir...- y le dio la espalda.

Luego, el silencio, sólo sus respiraciones eran audibles.

- ne, Sasuke-teme- de nuevo habló el rubio

- hm?- respondió el otro molesto

- Estoy aburrido...- dijo inocente

- Juega al gato contigo mismo...- dijo con una venita en la sien

De nuevo silencio, y Naruto haciendo "mmmm" (n/a: procesando)

- Ne Sasuke-teme...- de nuevo

- ¡¡¡PUTA!¿¿¡¡PUEDES DEJARME DORMIR! ¡¡CADA VEZ QUE ESTOY POR DORMIRME ME HABLAS!- gritó alterado Sasuke con miles de venitas en su sien

- Ah bueno, pero no te alteres... deberías relajarte más... yo sólo te iba a decir buenas noches, porque ya tengo sueño...- y el chico se dio la vuelta.

- grrrr...- echando humo, pero se tranquilizó- "por lo menos ahora si voy a poder dormir..."- pensó, cerró sus ojos, se estaba quedando dormido cuando...

Un ronquido... pero no uno normal, uno fuerte y largo... seguido de varios iguales...

- TT por qué a mi!- gritó con lagrimitas

- oiga, señor Uchiha, cállese, que no sabe que hay otras personas que intentan dormir, debería hacer como su compañero y dormirse en este instante...- gritó uno de los guardias

- grr... Naruto... te odio...- dijo bajito tapándose los oídos con las manos, intentando, y resaltemos el INTENTANDO, dormir...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En otra habitación... (n/a: como que todo pasa en una habitación, no? n.nUUU)

Ocho chicos estaban conversando y repasando los últimos detalles de su plan, mientras esperaban a las demás integrantes de su grupo...

Toc, Toc...

Shikamaru abrió la puerta, ya que era su habitación, mientras los demás se escondían, en caso de que fuese un profesor. Pero sólo se encontró con unos ojos azules tras la puerta.

- ¿Nos vas a dejar aquí afuera, o qué?- preguntó molesta la rubia

- tsk... tenáis que ser tú, Ino...- dijo el chico dándoles la pasada a las chicas.

- Konbanwa!- saludó Yoko con un traje ninja azul marino, casi negro. (Su traje consiste en una polera ajustada de manga tres cuartos, con vedas en los antebrazos y en el cuello, con guantes, pescadores holgados, vendas en lo que quedaba libre de pantalón, y las típicas sandalias ninja).

- Konbanwa- saludó Naoko con el mismo traje, pero con su pelo tomado y su típica máscara.

Los demás saludaron a las recién llegadas, y algunos, claro está, se quedaron mirando a las más llamativas: Ino y Sakura.

- Bueno, si me prestan atención y dejan de conversar y hacer otras cosas...- dijo Shikamaru abriendo el plano de la escuela.- Bien, el primer grupo partirá antes, y se irá por este pasillo de aquí...- comenzó a explicar su plan-... ¿Entendido?- dijo al finalizar

- hai!- dijeron todos

- Bien, es hora de que salgamos entonces.- dijo poniéndose de pie, y, junto con él, Neji, Ino, Yoko, Kankurou, Tenten y Temari.- Recuerden, uds. salen en cinco minutos más.- Y partieron.

(n/a: ahora iré relatando por grupo, ok?)

Neji iba adelante, ya que él, al tener el Byakugan, podía ver y sentir a las personas. (n/a: igual después Hinata lo explica mejor... pero no es que haga una técnica así como en el anime, pero ellos tuvieron un entrenamiento especial y ven a mayor distancia que los demás y pueden sentir a las personas, seres vivos u objetos que haya cerca de ellos en un radio de 10 m.) Luego iba Shikamaru, quien daba las instrucciones; en tercer lugar iba Ino, ya que ella tendría que actuar pronto e ir a interrumpir el camino de Ebisu-sensei; de cuarta iba Tenten y detrás de ella Temari junto con Yoko, quienes eran las mejor en pelea, en caso de que hubiese un conflicto y, además, Yoko tenía una gran capacidad auditiva y podría avisar cualquier cosa extraña que escuchase. Y, al final, iba Kankurou. La misión de este grupo era, más que nada, distraer la atención de otros guardias haciendo ruido, y desastre... ya que en el otro grupo iban: el botiquín, la comida, y Naoko era la encargada de robarle las llaves, discretamente, de dirección, donde había una copia de las originales que tendría Ebisu-sensei.

Avanzaban en silenciosa procesión, todos atentos a cualquier cosa extraña que pudiese ocurrir. Repentinamente, Neji se detuvo, logrando que todos chocasen.

- Viene alguien por ese pasillo...- dijo serio

- Bien, hay que dejarle el paso libre a los otros, así que nos iremos por ese pasillo y haremos algunos... destrozos.- Dijo Shikamaru. Y es que ellos tomarían el camino largo, pero pasarían por los pasillos que conectaban con el camino corto a las "celdas de castigo" y distraerían a los guardias de allí.

Torcieron a la derecha, y, cuando estuvieron al final de pasillo y cercanos todos a algunos escondites improvisados, Tente se acercó a una de las paredes y la golpeó con un martillo que había traído. El fuerte ruido llamó la atención del guardia, quien fué corriendo, alumbrando con su linterna.

- ¿¡Quién está ahí!- gritó llegando cerca del escondite de Tenten, quien, sin poder aguantar el impulso, se paró y lo golpeó en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

- ¿¡Qué se supone que fué eso, TenTen!- le recriminó Neji bajito, mientras Kankurou y Temari escondían el cuerpo del profesor.

- hm... es que me cae mal...- respondió simplemente la castaña.

- bah, que problemáticas son las mujeres...- se quejó Shikamaru bajito- Bueno, mejor sigamos... los demás ya deben haber salido y estamos cerca de la hora del cambio de guardia...- dijo ya más alto. Siguieron su camino.

Con el otro grupo...

Cinco minutos después de que el grupo de Shikamaru hubo salido, el segundo grupo salió. Adelante iba Hinata quien llevaba el botiquín, luego Naoko, quien era la más precavida; tercera iba Sakura, seguida de Shino y Kiba, luego iba Chouji, y al final Gaara y después Lee.

- Ya está despejado este pasillo- dijo Hinata bajito

- Bien, podemos seguir- informó Naoko a los demás.

Siguieron en silenciosa procesión, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Pero de repente, Hinata Anunció:

- Viene alguien de frente a nosotros...- Todos fueron al primer escondite que encontraron, esperando no llamar la atención. Conteniendo la respiración, cuando Baki-sensei pasó.

- Que extraño... juré haber oído algo... esto de enseñar debe de estar volviéndome loco...- y se dio media vuelta, Kiba suspiró.- ¿¡Quién está ahí!- dijo volteándose, apuntando cerca de donde estaba Kiba. Se acercó, Kiba comenzó a sudar frío... la paliza que le darían por estar afuera... Pero, de repente, Baki-sensei cayó desmayado, haciendo bastante ruido al caer.

- No entiendes lo que es silencioso, ¿no?- le reclamó Sakura

- Pero ya pasó... menos mal que Naoko-san andaba con dardos somníferos...- dijo Gaara

- Pero cuando despierte... si nos agarra...- dijo Lee- perdóneme por ser corrupto, Gai-sensei T-T- lloraba Lee mientras escondía el cuerpo de Baki.

- Bien, ahora no más errores- dijo Naoko autoritaria, y partieron de nuevo.

Grupo 1

Por fin habían llegado al lugar donde se efectuaría el cambio de guardia, al cual, se había realizado hace algunos segundos. Esperaron a que Ebisu-sensei estuviese sólo en el pasillo, luego, Ino se acercó silencios. Y, cuando estuvo lista, habló, con una voz sensual pero inocentona.

- ¿Sensei?- Ebisu se volteó sorprendido, que hacía una alumna a esta hora por ahí, y en esas fachas.

- ¿qui.. quién eres?- preguntó tartamudeando, ya que Ino se había bajado un poco el Kimono en la parte de los hombros

- Sensei, usted, podría explicarme algo- dijo ignorando la anterior pregunta- es que tengo una prueba mañana, y yo no entiendo...- dijo moviéndose coqueta

- Entiendo que este preocupada, pero no puedes salir a esta hora, tendré que castigarte- se acercó para tomarla del brazo, pero Ino lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho, y bajándose un poco más el Kimono.

- Por favor, Sensei, no le diré a nadie... es que yo quiero que me vaya bien... y... no quiero tener un rojo... yo...- dijo poniendo ojos llorosos

- Pe... Pero... esto...- comenzó a dudar el sensei al ver que la mano de Ino comenzaba a subir hasta su cuello

- Por favor sensei, le prometo pagárselo de alguna forma, como usted quiera...-dijo acercándose a su oído, ante lo que a Ebisu le comenzó a salir sangre de la nariz.

-Es...Está bien, te... te explicaré, pero luego debes volver a tu habitación... está... bien?- dijo tragando saliva, ante la cercanía de Ino.

- en serio? ¡¡Gracias Sensei!- y lo abrazó, logrando otra Hemorragia.

- Bien, qué es lo que...- pero cayó desmayado

- Wow! que actuación Ino-san- dijo Yoko guardando su cerbatana.

- je, eso fué demasiado fácil... este sensei es demasiado pervertido...- dijo Orgullosa reacomodándose el Kimono.

- Ino-chan, podrías haberte dejado así el Kimono- dijo Kankurou terminando de limpiarse la sangre de la nariz.

- Pervertido!- Le pegaron Temari e Ino al pobre Kankurou

- Bueno, ejem... sigamos... tenemos aproximadamente una hora, no Yoko- dijo Shikamaru tragando saliva

- Sí, eso creo...- dijo Yoko pensativa, bueno, mejor sigamos, banda de pervertidos.

- Que pervertidos son... no crees eso, Neji?- le preguntó Tenten a Neji.

- Sí, tienes... razón, Tenten...- dijo echándose aire, ya que estaba todo rojo.

- Eres igual a los demás... ¬¬- dijo la chica y se fué a su lugar, tras Temari.

Grupo 2

Naoko estaba en la sala donde guardaban las llaves, en dirección, la acompañaba Lee, quien se había infiltrado con ella para darle aviso en caso de que viniese algún profesor mientras ella buscaba las llaves.

- Apresúrese Naoko-san- le dijo Lee

- Hai, Hai... aquí están!- exclamó al encontrar las llaves

- Bien, entonces vamonos- dijo Lee, y se infiltraron por el sistema de aire acondicionado (igual que en las pelis XD).

Salieron del tubo de ventilación, encontrándose con los demás del grupo.

- ¿Tienen las llaves?- preguntó Kiba

- Hai, y Sakura ya fué a distraer a Jiraya-sensei?- preguntó Naoko emprendiendo la marcha junto con Gaara, Kiba, Chouji, y Lee.

- hai, se fueron hace poco- respondió Gaara

- Bien- y comenzaron a ir más rápido al encuentro de sus compañeros.

Sakura estaba en el pasillo, escondida en las sombras, cuando apareció Jiraya-sensei, un poco borracho. Se acercó a él, al ver que no había nadie en el pasillo.

- Sensei...- dijo con una voz melosa

- ah?... ah! pero que bella joven tengo aquí! se puede saber que haces solita en el pasillo?- preguntó con evidente sonrojo

- "Je, este será fácil..." Es que... se me quedó algo en mi salón, pero me he perdido... – dijo poniéndose el dedo en la boca, y bajándose disimuladamente el Kimono de los hombros.

- Quieres que te lleve?- dijo con una voz de lo más pervertida

- En serio me llevaría Sensei? que bueno... – Lo abrazó

- Pero que buena eres! yo te llevaré a tú salón...- dijo pervertidamente tomándola de la mano.

- Sensei, como se llama?- le preguntó haciendose la inocente

- Jiraya, tú pequeña?-

- oh! usted es Jiraya-sensei! me han hablado muy bien de usted! yo quería conocerlo! y le traje un regalito, por si me lo cruzaba (n/a: la cuestión Fallada... pero bueno... está tan ebrio que se lo cree...)- dijo Sakura sacando una botella gigante de Sake

- En serio? que buena eres!- dijo mirando ansioso la botella de Sake- Te parece si me lo tomo antes de que vayamos a tu sala?-

- Claro sensei, yo le serviré...- dijo tomando la botella de Sake y abriéndosela al sensei, para servirle.

- que amable eres... ven, siéntate a mi lado- dijo tomando asiento en el suelo

- Tome sensei- dijo sirviéndole una copita.

Así estuvieron durante un rato, Sakura coqueteando y riéndose coquetamente y el sensei... bueno, el sensei siendo pervertido como siempre... n.nU

Al rato, el sensei cayó dormido Y Sakura se fué con los demás, donde ya estaban Naoko, Lee y los otros.

- Estuviste... genial, Sakura-san- le dijo Tímida Hinata

- Gracias Hinata- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, acomodándose la ropa

- ¿Cuanto dijiste que duraría el somnífero, Chouji?- le preguntó Naoko

- mm... Cómo 45 minutos... depende de la persona- respondió comiendo sus típicas snacks

- Bien, entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos...- y se fueron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Habitación oscura, 1:10am

Se escuchaba una llave girando, luego la luz... y la puerta se abrió.

- ah?... ¿quién es?- se levantó Sasuke, en guardia.

- ¿Para que gritas tan temprano Sasuke, dattebayo!- se quejó Naruto

- Clamaos los dos, somos nosotros- dijo una voz conocida

- Kiba! que haces aquí?- se extrañó Naruto

- Pues... pensamos que estarían aburridos...- dijo el chico perro

- Y los vinimos a visitar- completó Kankurou

Todos entraron, Shikamaru traía consigo una lámpara a pilas, que colocaron en el centro de la celda.

- Que frío...- dijo Yoko, refiriéndose al lugar

- Entonces yo encenderé fuego!- se emocionó Lee, sacando un fósforo y palitos de algún extraño lugar

- Que! nooo – se quejó Yoko

- No, hoy no, Lee...- dijo Tenten quitándole los palitos y los fósforos.

- nadie me comprende T-T- lloraba el cejas encrespadas XD

- Sasuke-kun, estás bien?- se tiraron encima de Sasuke, Sakura e Ino

- Claro, y Naruto que le pregunté el perro no?- lloraba Naruto

- pfff... los dejaron bien machacados no?- hizo notar Kiba

- Creo que, en parte, estos golpes no son sólo de los profesores...- dijo Shino

- Conociéndolos... se pelearon- dijo Shikamaru, mientras todos tomaban asiento en diferentes lugares, pero cerca.

- Cierto, ahora puedes salir, Akamaru- dijo Kiba, abriendo su chaqueta. De donde salió un perro blanco y pequeño.

- Que lindo!- dijo Yoko y comenzó a hacerle cariño

- Es mi mejor amigo- explicó Kiba

- Naruto-kun... te, te curaré las heridas...- dijo Hinata toda roja

- ah?... gracias Hinata-san- dijo con su sonrisa zorruna

- Y yo se las curaré a Sasuke-kun!- dijo Ino

- No, yo, cerdita!- dijo Sakura

- muévete, el quiere que yo se las cure- gritó Ino

- No, es obvio que quiere que YO se la cure!- y comenzó la pelea

- ne, Sakura, Ino... si van a pelear, háganlo en voz baja...- dijo Shikamaru- tsk... que problemáticas son-

Pero alguien se les adelantó a ambas, pues Naoko se había acercado a Sasuke con el botiquín médico y comenzó a curarle las heridas... pero Ino y Sakura no se habían dado cuenta, y seguían peleando.

- Debe cuidarse más, Uchiha-san- le dijo Naoko mientras le ponía un extraño ungüento en los moretones de la cara

- hn- dijo Sasuke, a modo de respuesta.

- no digo yo... es que esas dos... llegan a dar pena- dijo Yoko con una gotita

- Etto... Uchiha-san, yo... necesito que... que se quite la camisa para ponerle ungüento en los moretones del cuerpo...- dijo muy nerviosa Naoko, chocando sus dedos índices, como Hinata.

- ah?- Sasuke se sonrojó un poco, pero hizo caso. Mostrando su fornido torax, donde tenía uno que otro moretón. E Ino y Sakura pararon de mirar para ver el "espectáculo".

- Naruto-kun...- dijo Hinata toda roja, pero Naruto entendió (n/a: aleluya!) que era para lo mismo que Sasuke, y sin chistar, se quitó la polera. Mostrando un torax tan fornido, o quizá más, que el de Sasuke. Claro que lleno de heridas, moretones y algunas cicatrices, que sólo Hinata notó, ya que estaba más cerca.

- Na... Naruto-kun... que... por qué tiene tantas cicatrices?- preguntó Hinata toda roja intentando controlarse

- ah, eso... es que peleo mucho...- dijo Naruto como respuesta- gracias Hinata-san n-n- dijo con su típica sonrisa

- Do... Do itemashite... (n/a: de nada) Naruto-kun- dijo la ojiblanca rojísima, mientras, el pobre Naruto que nada sabía, era mirado con recelo por Neji.

- Listo Uchiha-san...- dijo toda roja, pero manteniendo sus seriedad, Naoko.

- Gracias- dijo cortante Sasuke, mientras se ponía la polera y ambas babosas (Sakura e Ino) suspiraban con decepción.

- Si cada vez que hace eso llama tanto la atención, podríamos comenzar a cobrar...- dijo Shino.

- Sí, sería un gran negocio...- apuntó Chouji, comiendo

- Y yo vendo vasitos para la baba y me vuelvo millonaria! XD- se rió Yoko

Luego Chouji sacó la comida, y Kankurou sacó las como mil botellas de sake que había llevado consigo (n/a: y dónde? O.O? otro misterio más por resolver...). Al principio estuvieron sólo conversando, contándole a ambos chico esto y aquello... que este profesor había dicho esto, que tenían que ponerse al día con esto otro, etc.

-... Y hoy Sakura se sacó el premio gordo de la lotería!- relató repentinamente Ino

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó extrañado Naruto

- A que hoy... – dijo dejándolos en suspenso

- ¡¡¿Hoy qué mierda!- preguntó ya, desesperado, Naruto

- Itachi-kun fué a visitar a Sakura DOS veces, y le regaló flores y todo!- dijo Ino con estrellitas en sus ojos, mientras Yoko, Temari, Tenten y Hinata suspiraban, también con estrellitas en los ojos; Sakura estaba rojísima, pero con la mirada en las nubes; pero a Sasuke y a Naruto... casi se les cae el pelo, la boca se les abrió de como mil metros y se quedaron petrificados.

- Bien, es hora de cubrirse... mejor venga conmigo, Hinata-sama, tú también Yoko- dijo Naoko, y jaló a ambas chicas y se las llevó a una zona un poco más alejada de los dos chicos y las demás. Las siguieron todos los demás chicos que no querían salir damnificado.

- Mejor seguro...- dijo Shino

- De seguro ahorita pegan el grito en el cielo...- dijo Kiba

- ¿¡QUÉ!- gritaron de repente los dos, haciendo que las chicas se sobresaltaran.

- ¡¡ESE DESGRACIADO NO TIENE NINGÚN DERECHO A ACERCARSE A TI, SAKURA-NEE!- gritó Naruto acercándose a la pelirosa, que estaba en shock

- ESE DESGRACIADO... SI LO ENCUENTRO...- gritó Sasuke con ojitos de llama

- ah?- fué lo único que atinó a decir Sakura, mientras era bombardeada con quien sabe que idioteces que hablaban Naruto y Sasuke.

- Ups... parece que la cosa se puso candente aquí (n/a: eso sonó mal... n.nU)- dijo Naoko tomando jugo en cajita. ¿Cómo, pues se metió la pajita por abajo de la máscara, era una pajita extra-larga.

- Sí, aquí va a haber guerra...- la corroboró Shino

- ¡¡Que suerte tiene Sakura! T-T Tres hombres se pelean por ella...- lloraba Tenten

- Ni tanto... pues está por explotar n.nU- dijo Yoko, viendo la cara de Sakura.

Y, en efecto, Sakura estaba apretando los puños, y en su cara estaban apareciendo mil venitas.

- AVER MIERD(PIIIP), ¿¡QUÉ LES PASA! ¡USTEDES NO TIENEN DERECHO A ENTROMETERSE EN MI VIDA, Y MENOS TÚ SASUKE- explotó la chica. El ambiente quedó tenso...

- eh... bueno yo... ¿por qué no jugamos a algo?- dijo con mil gotitas Kiba

- Sí! ¡¡Juguemos al Rey!- dijo Kankurou

- ¿al rey?- preguntaron algunos

- sí, al rey. Consiste en que hacemos varios papelitos, con números, y sólo uno tiene una estrellita. Todos sacan un papelito, y el que saca la estrellita es el 'rey', y, por lo tanto, puede decir lo que sea. O sea, puede decir: 'Qué el número cuatro baile samba' y el número cuatro tiene que bailar samba. Aunque la idea de este juego es que no digan tonteras como: ay no, que me da vergüenza. ok? Bueno, ¿jugamos?- dijo Kankurou emocionado.

- Yo me apunto!- dijo Yoko

- Yo también!- dijo Naruto. Y, al final, todos jugaban. Obligados algunos, eso sí.

- ok, saquen un papelito- dijo Kankurou sacando una bolsa con papelitos de no sé donde

- "Venía preparado... sabía que le íbamos a decir que sí... ¬¬"- pensaron con una GRAAN gotita.

Todos sacaron un papelito, algunos a la fuerza. Todos los abrieron, y, el silencio.

- ¿Quién es el Rey?- preguntó Kiba

- yo- Levantó la mano Kankurou

- "Marcó los papeles... yo lo sé... tramposo, pero no hay forma de demostrarlo... maricón..."- pensaron casi todos, excepto algunos despistados...

- ¡Que suerte tienes!- ... cómo Naruto.

- Bien, ejem... yo quiero que el número 5 se bese con el número 16- dijo Kankurou. (n/a: por cierto, todos estaban sentado en círculo)

- ¿Quién es el 16?- preguntó con cascaditas Tenten.

- yo- dijo Shino. Todos quedaron O.O

Temari se acercó a Shino, estaban acercándose cuando...

- Mate! (esperen), que tengo que sacar la cámara- dijo Naoko, ante la furiosa mirada de los dos involucrados- listo- sacó una cámara de algún lugar desconocido.

Los chicos se acercaron, y se dieron un beso rápido, luego Temari se fué a sentar, orgullosa.

- Listo-

- así no se vale... ¬¬- se quejó Kankurou devolviendo su papel.

- Nunca especificaste como debía ser el beso...- le sacó la lengua Temari.

- Maricona...- dijo Kankurou- bueno, de ahora en adelante...-

- Stop! Antes de que Kankurou-san diga algo... quiero proponerles que no repitamos las penitencias... si no sería muy aburrido...- dijo Yoko

- Sí, yo estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Neji, y todos estaban de acuerdo con Yoko.

- Bueno, entonces... comencemos!- se animó Yoko mientras Kankurou lloraba.

Todos sacaron papelito, y luego el rey se hizo notar.

- joooo! n-n el rey soy yo, dattebayo!- dijo Naruto

- hmp... bueno, menos escándalo... más acción- se quejó Sasuke

- Bien... mmmm... a ver... que el número 4 se saque... mmm... el pantalón!- dijo el chico sonrojado y con cara de perver.

Todos miraron en rededor, buscando al numero cuatro. Cuando, de repente, Naoko se puso de pie y se sacó el pantalón... todos, o al menos los hombres, estaban atentos... cuando... Naoko se terminó de sacar el pantalón y... abajo llevaba las calzas de ed. Física XD.

- wajajaja XD Naoko se lo cago al mejor estilo ninja- se reía a carcajadas Yoko

- ah! no es justo, tebayo! se quejaba Naruto

- Y por qué no?... yo siempre llevo calzas abajo, por si acaso se me rajara el pantalón en alguna pelea y para estar más cómoda- se defendió Naoko

- Bien hecho Naoko-san- la felicitó Tenten

- Sí, sus caras valen oro!- dijo Temari con la cámara de Naoko. Les había sacado fotos con sus caras de decepción

- Oye, dame eso!- intentó quitársela Kankurou

- nopes...- dijo Temari tirándosela a Naoko, la que la guardó.

- T-T bueno, mejor continuemos...- lloraba Kankurou.

Siguieron jugando, y las penitencias fueron desde fingir un orgasmo (Neji e Ino (lo que a Neji no le fué muy difícil por la vestimenta de Ino)) a bailar como pato (Lee XD) y mostrar o decir cosas íntimas (Sasuke, que tuvo que hablar de su osito de felpa Sasukin, XD). Y, al final, ya casi todos se estaban aburriendo. Le tocó a Temari ser la reina, y, como ya todo estaba funando, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

- Que el número dos se tome una botella entera de sake al seco- Lee se puso de pie, y los chicos, excepto Naruto, se pusieron pálidos.

- Temari-san... creo que no es buena idea...- dijo Neji, comenzando a alejarse de Lee.

- Sí, mejor di otra cosa- dijo Kankurou

- ¿Por qué? Todos cumplimos con nuestras penitencias... además... una botella de sake no es nada...- dijo Yoko, y es que ella, tenía un gran aguante, ya que había probado un montón de licores más fuertes.

- Sí, a no ser de que Lee no tenga resistencia- dijo Sakura

- ¡¡Claro que la tengo!- dijo el pelinegro tomándose la botella de sake que tenía en la mano al seco. Cuando terminó su mirada quedó baja.

- bah, ¿ven? si no era nada...- dijo Temari, y comenzaron a devolver sus papeles, pero los chicos estaban demasiados asustados observando a Lee.

- ¿Qué les ocurre?- preguntó Ino, cuando de repente Lee se movió rápidamente y quedó a cm. de la cara de Sakura.

- Ves que si tengo resistencia, bella flor?... ahora, por qué no vienes conmigo y...- dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada cambiada

- ah... Lee-sempai... ¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó asustada Sakura

- Ya pasó...- dijo Sasuke con un suspiro

- ¿El qué?- preguntó Yoko

- Es que cuando Lee bebe, se vuelve más agresivo, más fuerte y más lanzado... la última vez ocurrió en una junta de chicos, un viernes... Lee tomó sólo un poco de Sake, y cambió totalmente... casi incendia la habitación, suerte que Neji lo agarró... pero se comenzó a pelear con Neji y casi destruyen todo... si no hubiese sido porque Gai-sensei nos escuchó y entró. Entre todos tuvimos que agarrar a Lee para dejarlo inconsiente.- explicó Kiba

- O.O... y entonces... ¿Ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Ino

- Esperar... y rezar?- dijo Shino

- Ey! cejas encrespadas! aléjate de mi nee-chan, te bayo!- gritó Naruto golpeándolo... o al menos intentándolo, porque Lee lo esquivó.

- ¿quieres pelear?... me parece bien, hace tiempo que no peleo- y comenzó a golpear a Naruto, pero este... con la experiencia que le había dado la calle esquivaba y golpeaba. A veces uno le atinaba, pero los golpes no eran muy fuertes, ya que ambos lograban amortiguarlos.

- ¡¡Vamos Naruto!- animaba Ino

- ¿No deberíamos pararlos?- preguntaba Naoko

- No, mejor déjalos ser- le respondió Gaara tomando un jugo

- Sí, además... así tenemos algo que ver...- dijo Yoko, a Naoko sólo le calló una gotita.

De repente Lee y Naruto se separaron. Lee sacó un fósforo... todos miraron alarmados.

- Lee, no lo hagas!- se paró Neji apresurado, pero Lee lo detuvo antes de que le quitase el fósforo.

- No, no, no, no, no...- dijo el chico meneando la cabeza- la llama de mi juventud no puede ser detenida!- y, con cara de maniático, encendió el pequeño fósforo.

Yoko estaba pálida, y comenzó a temblar.

- Apáguenlo... ¡Apáguenlo!... ¡¡APÁGUENLO!- gritaba desesperada, Lee se acercó a ella, con el fósforo.

- No te gusta el fuego?- la chica sólo negó- Pues que te parece tenerlo más cerca?... te lo acercaré... y vas a ver como te va a gustar... todo se que...- pero cayó inconsciente, con el fósforo apagado. Y detrás de él estaba Naoko con una mirada amenazante y asesina.

- Lo siento, pero si te acercas a mis seres queridos ya no es aceptable...- dijo, y cambió su mirada. Agachándose al lado de Yoko- ¿Daijoubu?- preguntó preocupada

- hai... no te preocupes... – dijo calmándose.

Neji y Kankurou movieron al inconsciente Lee a una esquina.

- Listo... y ahora que?- un silencio cayó en la estancia.

- Ya sé!- se paró Temari, asustando a los presentes- una batalla de resistencia- todos quedaron con cara interrogante.

- ah?-

- bueno, es hombre v/s mujeres. Es quien dura más en una batalla de Sake- explicó Temari. Obtuvo la aprobación de todos, así que dispusieron las botellas de sake en el centro.

- Pero, ustedes son más que nosotras. Así que deben escoger sólo 7 participantes.- dijo Tenten

- seis- rectificó Naoko, todos la miraron interrogantes- Yo no tomo en grandes cantidades, no me gusta- explicó tajante

- Está bien, seis entonces- dijo Sakura. -Naoko será la jueza-

- Bien- y cada grupo se fué a su esquina.

Con los chicos...

- Bien, ¿quienes participarán?- preguntó Naruto

- Bueno, Kankurou Seguro. Es el más resistente aquí- dijo Sasuke.

- je, está bien. Pero Kiba también.- dijo Kankurou

- sí, Akamaru y yo los venceremos!- dijo el chico, recibiendo un ladrido de su perro.

- Bien, Naruto. ¿Tú eres resistente?- preguntó Shino

- Claro que sí, dattebayo!- respondió emocionado Naruto.

- Bien, ahora sólo nos faltan tres. Mmmm... yo es definitivo que no, prefiero comer- dijo Chouji

- ¿por qué no Sasuke?- dijo Kankurou

- Sí, ¿Y tú Shikamaru?- preguntó Naruto

- Noe, muy problemático- a los chicos les cayó una gotita.

- Entonces que sea Neji- dijo El chico rubio

- está bien- dijeron Neji y Sasuke

- Y el último... Gaara!- dijo Naruto- de seguro resistes tanto como Kankurou-

- por qué yo?- preguntó el chico.

- por qué yo lo digo- dijo Kankurou. Y se fueron de nuevo con las chicas.

- ¿¿Ya están listas?- preguntó Kankurou

- Siempre- dijo segura Temari

- Bien, entonces empecemos- dijo Kiba, desafiante.

- Pero antes, tenemos una propuesta que hacerles- dijo Tenten

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijeron los chicos

- El grupo que pierde tiene que ser esclavo del otro por todo el fin de semana- apostó Sakura

- Etto…- los chicos estaban dudosos.

- Aceptamos!- dijo Sasuke, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, que luego le apoyaron.

- Vamos, si sabemos que vamos a ganar… nosotros tenemos mucha más resistencia que las mujeres…- les dijo Sasuke seguro por lo bajo.

- Sí, vamos a ganar… jujuju- dijo Kankurou con cara de pervertido

- Oigan, que tanto cuchichean, vamos, a tomar- dijo Temari altiva

Se situaron frente a frente, sentados en el suelo y con un montón de botellas de Sake enfrente.

- Bien, de parte de los hombres participa…- dijo Naoko esperando a ver quien iba primero. Naruto se adelantó.

- Yo, dattebayo!- dijo entusiasta

- Bien, y por las mujeres…- dijo Naoko

- ¡Yo!- dijo Yoko contenta

- Bueno, pónganse al centro- dijo Naoko- cuando yo diga…-

Se miraron desafiantes.

- ¡ya!- dijo la chica pelicafé.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a tomar con avidez, mientras Naoko iba contando las botellas.

- ¡¡Vamos Naruto!- le gritaban los chicos

- Yoko, vamos tú puedes!- gritaban las chicas

Pasó un largo rato, y gran cantidad de botellas estaban por el suelo… vacías. Ambos chicos ya estaban mareados… ahora debían ver quien se iría primero. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo… y de repente… Naruto cayó…

- ¡¡¡Sí!- saltaban las chicas, abrazando a la pobre Yoko… quien, aún borracha, celebraba.

- jajaja… hip… aunque Naruto es muy guapo, ¡¡le gané!- y cayó sentada, la corrieron a una esquina, junto con Naruto, que estaba ultra-borracho.

- Naruto-kun…- decía Hinata, mirándolo preocupada

- él es el enemigo Hinata…- le dijo Ino.

- No se lo estarán tomando muy en serio… digo yo- dijo Naoko bajito.- Bueno, los siguientes…-

- Ahora me toca a mí- dijo Kiba entusiasta

- Entonces voy yo- dijo Ino

- Bien…. ¡¡ahora!-

Comenzaron igual que los otros dos, el tiempo pasaba y pasaba… ambos seguían tomando… cuando, de repente, Ino se acercó a Kiba y se sentó a su lado, con el Kimono un poco bajo… sorprendiendo al pobre Kiba.

- ¿qué… hip… qué haces?- pregunto el pobre Kiba con la botella de sake en la mano

- nada… sólo es que eres muy guapo…- decía la chica seductora- y muy fuerte- le abrazó, el chico se estaba comenzando a excitar… y con el alcohol… uyuyuy

- tú también eres muy guapa, Ino…- dijo comenzando a acercarse a los labios de la chica… que se corrió.

- tt, no, no, no, no… perrito malo- dijo en su oído.

El chico estaba colapsando… a pesar de que estaba muy emocionado…

- Pero seré tú perrito malo…- dijo Kiba, abrazándola posesivamente… mientras los demás estaban O.O… y los chicos con sangre de narices.

- demuéstramelo… chico salvaje…- y se besaron, con muchas ganas y de una forma muy… ejem… caliente…

- Bueno, ejem, ejem… yo decreto que eso es un empate… ambos pierden…- dijo Naoko un poco roja, mientras los chicos continuaban sus "asuntitos" en una esquina.

- Ino-cerda-baka! Se supone que lo iba a seducir para que perdiese!- se quejaba Sakura bajito

- Creo que las cosas se le salieron de las manos…- suspiró Temari.

- Etto… bueno… mejor sigamos…- dijo Naoko

Se adelantaron Sasuke y Sakura.

- Bueno, comiencen- dijo Naoko

Sakura, desde un principio, se acercó a Sasuke y se sentó a su lado, pero sin hacer nada.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces?- dijo Sasuke apático terminando su primera botella.

- Nada, me siento… ¿que no puedo?- dijo la chica seductoramente

- hmp- y siguió bebiendo.

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo, ambos se iban emborrachando más… y Sakura cada vez se acercaba más a Sasuke. Hasta que cuando estaban bien borrachos ella se sentó sobre el borracho Sasuke, y se bajó un poco MUCHO su Kimono, dejando DEMASIADO a la vista, en especial para el pobre Sasuke.

- Oye Sasuke-kuuun- dijo Melosa- no te parezco mejor yo que ese sake?- comenzó su ataque

- hmp- pero el chico siguió bebiendo

- "con que es duro…" Oye Sasuke-kuun… esta pose no te molesta no?- dijo abrazando ambas piernas a las caderas del chico, que estaba excitado ya… pero no lo demostraba.

- eh…- pero cerró los ojos y siguió bebiendo… aunque el hecho de estar mareado no sirve de mucho.

- pero Sasuke-kuun… ponme atención… o no sabes lo que te puedo hacer…- dijo la chica peligrosa y con un ronroneo, mientras tomaba Sake y comenzaba a pasar su mano libre bajo la polera de Sasuke, acariciándole el abdomen.

- ok, este es un momento Kodak- dijo Naoko, y les sacó una foto a todos, a Kiba e Ino que estaban, ejem, muy emocionados; a Naruto y a Yoko, que estaban borrachos hablando tonteras y cantando, y a Sasuke y a Sakura.

- Vamos Sakura!- pensó Temari, ya que la chica pelirrosada seguía teniendo el control de la situación.

Los chicos estaban todos sonrojados, viendo como Sakura introducía ahora su manos bajo el pantalón de Sasuke (n/a: a no…).

- Ne, ne… Sasuke-kun… que te parece si te rindes y nos vamos a esa esquinita, te prometo que te haré un regalo muy especial…- le dijo Sakura con un ronroneo en su oido.

El chico se quedó pensando, ganar… o Sakura… una caricia de la chica en sus partes bajas hizo que decidiese.

- Está bien, pero ese regalo tiene que ser muy especial…- dijo el chico seductor.

- Bien, visto que Sasuke se rinde… Sakura gana!- dijo Naoko.

- oye! Eso es trampa!- gritaba enojado Kankurou

- Nunca dijimos que no lo pudiesen hacer…- dijo Temari.

- grr… bueno, de ahora en adelante eso ya no cuenta…- dijo Neji, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura se iban hacer sus cositas en un esquinita oscura.

Los siguientes en competir fueron Neji y Hinata. La verdad es que Hinata estaba muy nerviosa y casi nunca tomaba, así que no fue de lo más interesante y perdió casi al toque.

- Gana Neji- dijo Naoko decepcionada, y sosteniendo a Hinata, que estaba bastante Ebria. Y la fue a dejar con Naruto e Yoko, junto con Neji.

Luego fue Tenten contra Gaara. El chico muy serio comenzó a tomar, mientras Tenten daba lo mejor de sí, odiaba perder. Al rato la chica ya estaba bastante bebida, y, por su seria e impenetrable mirada no podían decir nada de Gaara. Los chicos lo animaban, y claro, todos bebían mientras veían el espectáculo, así que, obviamente, todos estaban borrachos, pero no tanto como los participantes.

Al rato Tenten no pudo beber más, pues se puso de pie y, dificultosamente, se fue donde estaban los otros bebidos que no estaban en pareja, y apartó a Hinata, quien se estaba besando con Neji, alternándose con Naruto y, claro está, Naoko tenía fotos de todo… primera categoría…

- Bueno, creo que eso significa que Gaara gana…- dijo Naoko sorprendida…

- agh! Quedó sólo yo… y esta es la definitiva…- dijo Temari

- je, no me ganarás hermanita- dijo Kankurou.

Pasaba el tiempo, y ninguno perdía… hasta que… ambos cayeron borrachos al máximo… ninguno podía beber más.

- y yo digo que esto es…- dijo la chica mirando para todos lados- una tremenda cagada!- dijo alarmada, y es que al paisaje traumático. Aunque, la chica de todas formas le sacaba foto a todo. Las cosas estaban así:

Kiba había dejado a Ino, quién después describiré en que estaba, y se estaba besando con Shino… (n/a: lo siento, mi espíritu Yaoi salió a flote… n.nUU) y se estaban manoseando descaradamente. Luego, a su lado, estaban Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata. Es decir, Sasuke se turnaba entre Sakura y Naruto, lo que era de lo más extraño porque se estaban manoseando aún más que Shino y Kiba, quienes ya no tenían polera, y Naruto que estaba turnándose entre Hinata y Sasuke. Sasuke ya no tenía ni polera ni pantalón, estaba sólo en boxers, Sakura tenía el Kimono a medio sacar, es decir que estaba en sostén y la mitad del kimono, Naruto ya no tenía polera y Hinata le estaba desabrochando los pantalones y Hinata ya no tenía pantalón.

- Estás fotos luego me servirán para soborno…- decía mafiosa la chica pelicafé.

Luego, en una esquina estaban Neji, Tenten y Yoko, junto con Lee. Neji estaba besando ansiosamente a Tenten mientras le metía las manos por la polera, y a su lado estaba Yoko, quién se estaba besando pasionalmente con Lee que había despertado hace poco y seguía borracho, eso se vería hasta normal si no fuese porque, mientras besaba a Lee, Yoko estaba manoseando a Neji. (n: no me pegues Yosy…)

Y luego, casi en el centro, estaban Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari que tenían la media orgía… claro, manoseándose… todavía no llegaban a eso… Chouji y Shikamaru se iban turnando entre Temari e Ino, y viceversa. Y, por último, Kankurou, que recién se había ido a meter junto con Neji y los otros tres, es decir, él se puso al lado de Tenten y la estaba manoseando, y estaba la media cagada. Aunque, la cámara de Naoko se la estaba pasando a lo grande. Pero notó que faltaba alguien.

- eh? Y Gaara-san- cuando de repente sintió algo que la abrazaba por la espalda.- ¡¡Gaara-san!-

- oye… ¿sabes? Todos están ocupados… pero tu estas solita, no quieres venir conmigo eh?- dijo Seductor, la chica se sonrojó por el tono utilizado por el pelirrojo.

- etto… Gaara-san, por favor… recupere la compostura…- miro a todos lado en busca de auxilio, pero ni siquiera Akamaru, que estaba con su amo y también borracho, la podía auxiliar. La fuerza de Gaara hizo que cayera al suelo, con el chico sobre ella.

- Ves, así estamos más cómodos…- dijo el chico comenzando a besar su cuello.

- ah? O/O por favor… Gaara-san… quítese de encima…- dijo la chica haciéndose a un lado rodando, el chico intento seguirla, pero estaba tan borracho, que se tuvo que quedar ahí.

- Mierd ahora sí que sí… y lo peor es que después, en un rato más, nos tenemos que ir… - en ese momento algo hizo clic en su cabeza- ¡¡¿CÓMO XU NOS VAMOS A IR SI ESTÁN TODOS BORRACHOS?- gritó alterada. Miró su reloj, ya casi era hora. – Ya bueno- suspiro- lo pensaré después… por ahora el entorno está fantástico para más fotos de soborno, jujuju- dijo la chica mafiosamente.

Realmente volvió a quedar la embarrada, como si alguien hubiese llegado y los hubiese revuelto a todos. Ahora Shino y Kiba se habían separado, y el chico perruno había agarrado a Hinata y se estaban peleando, con Naruto, por ella. Y la chica estaba feliz manoseando a Neji, quién también la estaba manoseando a ella, de echo, la mano derecha del ojiblanco estaba bajo su pantalón en el trasero de la chica, pero, por el otro lado, estaba besando a Tenten, y le había quitado ya la polera y estaba manoseándola entera. Pero, Tenten estaba, además de siendo manoseada descaradamente por Neji, estaba siendo manoseada por Kankurou, que le besada el cuello con avidez.

Luego, estaba Shino, que se había agarrado a la Rubia morena, es decir Temari, y la estaba besando con pasión, el chico ya estaba en boxers y la chica sólo en ropa interior, mientras, en el suelo, estaban Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji. Ino estaba besando frenéticamente a Shikamaru, que, por casualidad, estaba en ropa interior (así es… no son boxers… jojojo), al igual que Ino, cuyo cuello estaba siendo besado por Chouji. También estaban Lee, Yoko y, sorprendentemente, Gaara. Es decir, estaba Yoko abrazada al cuerpo de Lee mientras le besaba el cuello, por cierto Lee ya no tenía la parte de arriba y Yoko tenía la polera a medio sacar, Luego estaba Lee quien estaba siendo besado por Gaara, quien ya no tenía polera (n/a: babas ¬ mijito…). Y, de vuelta, las cosas había cambiado con Naruto, este, aburrido de pelear con Kiba, había ido y había agarrado a Sasuke, comenzando a comerse pasionalmente y manoseando brigidamente. Y Sakura, al ver que se había quedado sola, agarro a Kiba y comenzó a besarle el cuello, más bien, mordérselo.

Naoko se las estaba pasando de la grande tomando fotos y pensando a cuanto las vendería… de echo… hasta tomo videos con una mini cámara, que, supuestamente, era para detalles importantes y situaciones de emergencia, pero bah…. Que más daba. De repente sonó su alarma, su tiempo había acabado… o estaba por acabar. Bien, ahora la chica tenía un debate mental.

- "A ver… podría llevarme sólo a Hinata-sama, a Neji-sama y a Yoko, y a los demás… a su suerte… mala cueva no más…"- pero salió su conciencia- "¿Cómo les vas a hacer eso? No puedes ser tan mala persona?"- y estuvo debatiendo con su conciencia hasta que le ganó.- "bien, ahora me las tengo que ingeniar para llevármelos a todos… es decir… no pienso llevar a los chicos a sus habitaciones… me tendría que dar la vuelta del tonto y me demoraría mucho más… así que los voy a tirar a todos a mi habitación. Porque, además, no tengo las llaves de las demás habitaciones… y ni muerta me pongo a buscarlas."- pensó la chica, y los observó a todos, luego, suspiró- "Voy a tener que hacer como mil viajes para llevármelos a todos TT-TT"- Se resignó, ahora debía hacer acoplo de toda su paciencia y ver a quienes se llevaría primero… bueno, más bien… a cual era menos peligroso ir a dejar primero y dejarlo sólo.- "A ver… piensa… ¿Lee-san, no, descartado, es capaz de quemar la habitación. ¿Hinata-sama? Sí, a Hinata-sama me la llevaré en un principio, y creo que puedo llevarme de a tres si me cooperan… aunque dudo que lo hagan… pero si voy de a dos será eterno, Bien, aparte de Hinata-sama, podría llevarme a Neji-sama"- volteó a ver como ambos se manoseaban, y negó- "no, descartado… quizá que cosas se pongan a hacer por el camino o el lapso en el que los deje solos… entonces… ya sé, a Yoko, que apenas llegue se va a desplomar en su cama, seguro. Y, a quién más…"- se preguntaba, cuando sintió un abrazo

- ¿Ahora sí?- escuchó un voz atrás suyo, vos que le causó un escalofrío.

- Gaara-sama…- pero se le prendió el foco- Sí, pero vamonos a mi habitación….- dijo con una voz seductora… o lo más seductora que le salió. Gaara asintió, se notaba que estaba muy borracho, y la chica fue a "arrebatarles" a Yoko y a Hinata, para luego salir y volver a cerrar con llave. El trayecto no fue difícil, pues Gaara le seguí obediente, Yoko iba en la espalda de la chica, pues, apenas la había aprtado de la acción, se había dormido, y Hinata-sama, estaba a punto de dormirse. Llegó a la habitación, sacó las llaves y entró, dejó a Hinata en su cama, a Yoko en la suya, y acomodó unas cuantas sábanas de repuesto en el suelo, ahora vería como se las ingeniaba para dormir a Gaara.

- ahora sí…- decía el chico acercándosele por la espalda, pero ella se volteó y, rápidamente y sin pensarlo, le lanzó un golpe a la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Luego, lo recostó.

- "Reaccioné muy intuitivamente… es que me asusté… n.nUU, pero por lo menos resolví ese incoveniente."- luego volvió a buscar a los demás, y fue por turnos. Claro, tuvo que hacer un montón de viajes. (16 en total… ¡¡que lata!), más uno para ir a limpiar y llevarse todo lo que dejaron. Dejó a Naruto y a Sasuke a su suerte, pues a ellos si que no los podía sacar, y se fue. Se tuvo que ir muy sigilosa, pues ya era bastante tarde y la hora de los somníferos había pasado. Al final, llegó a su habitación ultra agotada, y cuando entró, casi no podía caminar por la cantidad de personas acomodadas en la pequeña habitación… la verdad es que todos estaban "dormidos" (más bien inconscientes por diferentes razones), la chica estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera pensó en ponerse el pijama y se desplomó al lado de Hinata, que no se había movido nada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, pero, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que no había sido la mejor idea. Miro en rededor, estaban todos hacinados en una habitación, al parecer de mujer. Intentó recordar, pero el dolor fue peor. La verdad es que ya no podía dormir, nunca había podido dormir en paz, siempre era asechado por esas horribles pesadillas. Ahora ni levantarse podía, el dolor de cabeza era atroz, así que ahí se quedó, con los ojos cerrados, intentando que el dolor de cabeza disminuyese.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La pobre chica se despertó a su hora habitual, su reloj interno no la dejaba despertar ni un minuto tarde. Se tomó la cabeza, estaba mareada, la falta de sueño y la agitación de ayer le habían reventado la cabeza, además de el cansancio físico. Se puso de pie y fue al baño, tomando su uniforme. Pasó olímpicamente por la habitación hasta el baño, sin pisar a nadie. Se miró en el espejo, tenía unas ojeras horribles… pero se consoló diciéndose que de seguro ella se vería mucho mejor que los demás.

Abrió el grifo, una ducha le vendría bien, aunque no pretendía demorarse mucho, pues tenía que despertar a los demás antes de que sonase la campana para las clases, y antes de que terminase la hora del desayuno… además de que, de seguro, todos tendrían la cabeza explotada… por lo menos ella no… al menos se había ahorrado ese horror.

- - - - - - - - - -

Salió de la ducha con el pelo mojado, no se había tardado más de 5 minutos, la verdad es que no le gustaba demorarse. Se tomó una aspirina, y salió del baño. Se sintió observada, así que comenzó a observar a todos lados, buscando la fuente de esa sensación, hasta que la encontró: era el pelirrojo ojiverde, quien tenía, si es que es posible, más ojeras de las de siempre.

- Ohayo Gozaimas, Gaara-san- dijo la chica- ¿una aspirina?- el chico sólo se limitó a asentir, ella le llevó un vasito que tenía en el baño y una aspirina, el sagrado remedio.

- ¿Qué hago, o más bien, hacemos aquí?- preguntó el chico sosteniéndose la cabeza después de tomarse la aspirina

- Están en mi habitación, la que comparto con Yoko, yo los traje aquí después de lo de anoche… quizá usted no lo recuerda, pero yo sí- dijo la chica, y un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar los eventos con Gaara, y, lo que había visto.

- Supongo que preguntar no es conveniente- dijo el chico arqueando una ceja (n/a: bueno, la verdad es que el chico no tiene cejas pero… bah, que le vamos a hacer no?).

- No, a no ser de que quiera enterarse de algunas cosas que le dejarían traumado de por vida…- dijo la chica con una gotita, para luego bostezar- Quiere usar el baño para ducharse, Gaara-san?- le preguntó.

- No, mejor me voy para mi habitación… ni siquiera tengo mi uniforme aquí… me llevo a mi hermano- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie, tambaleándose un poco.

- ¿No quiere que lo acompañe?- dijo la chica, viendo como, con dificultad, el chico tomaba a su hermano en brazos.

- No, no te preocupes, a ti todavía te queda la horrible labor de despertar a todos estos- dijo observando a todos los ocupantes actuales de la habitación- así que mejor me voy, arigato- y se fue.

- Gaara-san tiene razón…- suspiro- bien, creo que empezaré por Tenten…-

Y así comenzó la horrible labor de la pobre castaña…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tocaron el timbre del desayuno y todos, o bueno, la mayoría, de los alumnos entraron desesperados para agarrar mesa. Pasaron unos minutos y cuatro zombies entraron a la cafetería, sacaron desayuno y se sentaron… para volver a casi quedarse dormidos sobre el desayuno.

- Mi cabeza… va a explotar…- decía un chico Pelicafé con dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas.

- Me muero… me pregunto como le estará yendo a Naoko…- dijo la rubia tomándose una aspirina.

- ¿por qué? ¿Qué se quedó haciendo nuestra salvadora?- preguntó Shino

- Pues… se quedó intentando traer a las demás chicas- dijo Yoko con una gotita

- La compadezco- dijo Gaara serio, para comenzar a comer.

- Sí… miren, ahí está- dijo Shino apuntando a la puerta, por donde venía entrando Naoko que venía tirando de… ¿Una cuerda?.

- ¿Ah, ¿Qué onda?- preguntó Yoko, intentando ver mejor.

- Creo que es…- pero el pelirrojo no pudo continuar pues Naoko ya había entrado y ya todos había visto para que la cuerda. En la cuerda traía amarradas a Ino y Sakura, que se venían arreglando y maquillando, a Hinata y a Tenten, que venían con un humor malísimo.

Llegaron a la mesa y la pelicafé fue a buscar su desayuno. La ojiblanca y la chica china cayeron dormidas, y las sex symbols se siguieron maquillando.

Llegó Naoko y comenzó a comer.

- Ohayo- dijeron todos, a pesar de que antes ya se habían saludado.

- ¿Y mi hermana?- preguntó Gaara

- No la pude sacar de su cama, pues fue a su habitación y se volvió a acostar… dijo que ya encontraría una excusa…- respondió Naoko frotándose los ojos… la verdad es que ella también tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible.

- Ah Kankurou dijo lo mismo- dijo Gaara, y siguió comiendo

- ¿y los demás?- preguntó Yoko

- a ver… a Shikamaru Chouji todavía no lo puede sacara de la cama, cree que va a tener que usar una espátula así que se la está consiguiendo. Neji dijo que se iba a arreglar un poco, que el genio prodigio Hyuuga no podía salir así, y Lee dijo que se iba a duchar antes y eso…- explicó Kiba

- Ya… habría estado bien SIN lo de la espátula… lo de la espátula las cago…- dijo Tenten, estaba muy enojada…

- No puedes ser más fome (Aburrido)- dijo Hinata, también ultra antipática

- Ay, que andan simpáticas…- dijo Yoko

- Muérete- dijo Hinata y le sacó el dedo de en medio, para seguir comiendo.

- O.O que onda?... hoy se cae el cielo… Hinata siendo mala persona… - decía Sakura colapsada

- No, Hinata-sama es así cada vez que tiene jaqueca…- dijo Naoko, como si fuese lo más normal. Al rato entraron Neji, Lee, Shikamaru y Chouji. Se quedaron todos conversando de lo más bien.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tocaron el timbre para la primera hora, y los 10 chicos-zombie fueron directo a su sala. Llegaron y cada uno se sentó en su respectivo puesto, esperando que llegara el sensei. Al rato entró Asuma-sensei, con su típico cigarro en la boca. Saludó y sólo ¾ de los alumnos le respondieron, aunque le dio lo mismo. Tomó asiento y comenzó a pasar la lista. Luego, comenzó a anotar unos ejercicios en la pizarra.

- Bien chicos, hoy haremos el último repaso de producto notable antes de la prueba, así que por favor digan todas sus dudas y si no… jodieron.- dijo y se volvió a sentar, esperando oír una duda o algo, pero nada… ni siquiera estaban copiando. ¬¬ la mayoría estaba vagando, lanzándose papelitos y hablando animosamente.

- Si les va mal, después no se quejen… niñatos malcriados…- dijo molesto, pero comenzó a leer su comic porno… popular entre todos los profesores.

Pasó un rato, y las bolitas de papel le comenzaron a llegar a Asuma, interrumpiendo su lectura. Éste, se levantó furioso.

- Ya, me aburrí… voy a comenzar a hacer interrogaciones al azar… a ver- tomó la lista, pero igual nadie lo tomaba en cuenta… total… - Jaganashi!- todos voltearon a ver a la pobre pelicafé, que tenía unas ojeras de muerte… pero aún así estaba haciendo los ejercicios.- dígame el resultado de: (4xa + 3y) al cuadrado.- dijo severo.

- ah… es el primer término al cuadrado, más dos por el producto del primer y segundo término, más el cuadrado del segundo, lo que sería a por a que son 16 y la raíz cuadrada sería 4 y también hay otros número con raíces cuadradas exactas, pero hay número que no… y eso nos sirve mucho para la física en la cual tenemos diferentes tipos de espejos, curvos, planos y también encontramos leyes como las de la reflexión, y un montón de físicos importantes que han escrito libros que no forman parte de la literatura y…- la chica estaba colapsando… pocas horas de sueño, y le estaba comenzando a salir humos por la cabeza hasta que… colapsó… y quedó tirada recitando cosas sin sentido hasta que, extrañamente, dijo: - … que no dice que el resultado es 16xal cuadrado por a al cuadrado más 24xay más 9y al cuadrado…- y colapsó, saliendo humo por todas partes.

- Eh… está bien la respuesta pero… esta niña colapsó… alguien la quiere llevar a enfermería?- cri, cri…- ok, entonces voy a decidir yo… etto… ¿Uzumaki?- pero no lo vio- a verdad… está castigado, em… Inuzuka?- pero el chico perro lo miro feo- ¬¬ ok, ok… pero a la próxima te mando al DAE- Kiba le sacó el dedo del medio- AL DAE MIERD!- y el chico salió de la sala, no sin antes sacarle el dedo de nuevo. –Está bien… algún voluntario?- de repente un foquito se prendió en la cabeza de Gaara, y se puso de pie.

- Yo señor- dijo

- Que bueno, por fin cooperación… ok, llévala a enfermería.- Gaara tomó a la chica en brazos y la sacó de la sala. El profesor estaba conmovido, pero afuera Gaara pensaba:

- "jeje, que brillante soy… que Naoko se haya desmayado es mi pase al capeo de clases…"- y se llevaba a la pobre chica a enfermería.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sonó el timbre de recreo…

Todos los alumnos salieron, y los chicos-zombie se dirigieron a paso leeentoooo a enfermería… al menos ahí había camas y podrían dormir.

- Hola- dijeron muertos al entrar al cubículo donde se encontraba Naoko.

- shhh…- les dijo la enfermera- estos chicos… son tan estudiosos! Sabaku-san trajo a su compañerita hasta aquí y colapsó… según lo que me contó, se quedaron estudiando hasta tarde… pobrecitos… así que, ustedes, quédense callados o se van…- les dijo, y se fue.

- "Gaara maldito… estafador…"- todos miraban con odio al chico durmiente.

Todos tomaron asiento donde pudieron, Yoko al lado de Naoko al igual que Hinata, la chica colapsada tenía unos paños en la frente… se le sobrecalentó el cerebro… n.nUUU.

- Pobre Naoko… ella se encargó de llevarnos a todos y miren como quedó…- dijo Yoko

- Sí… Naoko-san es muy buena…- dijo Hinata, había recuperado su forma normal de ser.

- Vaya… ya dejaste de ser la chica mal criada…- dijo Kiba

- ¡¡Y que te metes tú, holgazán!- le gritó la chica.

- Bueno… en parte…- dijo Kiba

- ¿¡Ah!... ¿Qué, cuando, donde cuanto!- se despertó sobresaltada Naoko.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Ustedes son demasiado ruidosos…- dijo Gaara que hace unos minutos se había incorporado.

- No fue mi culpa… fue Hinata- acusó Kiba

- ¡les dije que no hi…!- entró la enfermera, pero vio a sus dos pacientes despiertos- ¡¡¿Ven? Ya los despertaron! ¡Insensatos!- los retó- Jaganashi-san, ¿te sientes mejor?-

- algo… supongo- dijo al chica con una gotita

- ¿Y tú Sabaku-san?-

- también algo…- dijo el chico con sufrida dolencia

- ¿Ven, son muy ruidosos… ahora, al siguiente disturbio… se van…- amenazó y se fue.

- Tú… Gaara… eres un maldito estafador…- le recriminó Ino (es la primera vez que habla desde este día…)

- ya cállense… o nos van a echar y yo me quiero quedar aquí…- decía Shikamaru apoyado en una de las tantas camas.

- Nos van a volver a echar- suspiró Sakura

- ¿Te… Te encuentras mejor Naoko-san?- preguntó Hinata

- algo… ya no estoy tan colapsada…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, pero al verlos a todos allí no pudo evitar recordar los traumantes sucesos del día anterior y volvió a colapsar.- No… no pienses en eso Naoko… no te hace bien- se repetía

- ah?- dijeron todos

- no estará…- dijo Yoko

- … halando de ayer, ¿o sí?- todos comenzaron a imaginar diferentes y traumantes situaciones que podían haber ocurrido.

- ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?- y todos comenzaron a acosar a la pobre chica que estaba colapsando, entró la enfermera.

- ¡¡Ya la colapsaron de nuevo! ¡¡¡Imbéciles, Fuera de aquí- y los echó a todos de una patada, incluso a Gaara… por estar con la multitud.

- Ven… acaban de arruinar mi plan perfecto.- les recriminó

- abusador…- le dijeron los demás. Luego, se volvieron a juntar con los más grandes… bueno, con los que sí se habían levantado.

- Y qué onda?- preguntaron- no dijeron nada de Kankurou?-

- No, el muy…- no encontró palabras para describirlo- fingió estar enfermo del estómago…- dijo Tenten

- ¿Y cómo es que no lo descubrieron?- preguntó Kiba

- Por qué el sensei que fue a revisarlo fue Gai-sensei… y no se dio ni cuenta- explicó Neji

- oye! Gai-sensei es excepcional! Sólo que ahora no pudo ver la maldad detrás del…- pero fue golpeado y dejado inconsciente por Sakura

- me duele la cabeza…- y se fueron, dejando botado al pobre Lee… TT

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El resto de la tarde pasó igual, en todas las clases los retaron por vagos por quedarse dormidos, y a Naoko la intentaron ir a visitar en el segundo recreo, pero, la enfermera los echó a patadas. Ya a la hora de almuerzo, al joven guardaespaldas de Hinata regresó con sus compañeros más descansada. El Almuerzo estuvo relativamente aburrido, pues Kankurou había logrado que su plan funcionase: Les había dicho a los profesores que estaba enfermo del estómago… y como en ese justo instante vomitó (por el mareo de la borrachera), se lo creyeron… y, por lo tanto, estaba Ino sola dando las noticias…

- Konnichiwa, alumnos y profesores de nuestro querido instituto Konoha, les habla Ino Yamanaka, su bella noticiera. Hoy no nos acompaña el joven Sabaku no, puesto que está enfermo de… FLOJERITIS!- se escuchó una interferencia- ok, ok… me dicen que está enfermo del estómago ¬¬U- a todos les cayó una gotita- Bueno, el clima de hoy es despejado…- y siguió lo típico, en cuanto a las votaciones, estas seguían iguales, con algunas variaciones por aquí por allá, pero nada en especial. Luego seguía la última hora, a los chicos los volvieron a retar, pero esta vez porque estaban hablando en clases, intentando convencer a Naoko para que les mostrara las fotos y contara lo que había visto… pero la chica se negaba, diciendo que debían poner atención (n/a: ya ven… Naoko es muy correcta nn). Así que, como no la lograron convencer, se querían juntar después de clases… pero en vista de que estaban a punto de desmayarse… lo pospusieron para el siguiente día… excepto por una persona… que se traumó al ver esas fotos… WAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En una habitación…

- Ya pos! Déjame ver las fotos Nao! Si tu sabes que no le cuento a nadie!- rogaba la rubia

- ya, ya… pero cállate… y si te traumas no es mi culpa…- y le pasó el revelado de fotos, que había conseguido hablando con uno de los tantos mafiosos del instituto (n/a: y a qué hora? O.o… ya ven, la magia de los fics… XD)

La chica pasó las diferentes fotos con lentitud, y cada vez que pasaba una se ponía más blanca… o más verde… dependía de la foto…

- ¿¡Qué es esto!- gritó al ver la foto donde salía ella con Lee y manoseando a Neji.

- Te dije que te ibas a traumar… Eso en serio pasó… y te la estabas pasando de lo lindo… créeme… y después pasaron cosas peores…- dijo la chica pelicafé asintiendo.

LA ojiazul se puso pálida… y le dio un tic en el ojos, hasta que se desmayó.

- Sabía que esto iba a pasar… sólo espero que los demás no tengan la misma reacción. UU- comenzando a abanicar a la Rubia, y guardando las fotos en sobre de vuelta.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

End Chapter 6, o no…

Especial:

Y en una habitación oscura…

Un chico duerme plácidamente, mientras su compañero acaba de despertar… su pelo alborotado y sus cansinos ojos demuestran que no ha dormido bien. De repente, la luz… una puerta se abre lentamente.

- ¡¡Uchiha, Uzumaki, ya pueden salir!- gritó con ferocidad Ibiki Morino, abriendo la puerta por completo.

El vengador se levantó, con las piernas adormecidas por la mala posición. Se estiró y se dirigió donde su compañero Rubio. Se detuvo frente a él, ante la atenta mirada de Ibiki. Se quedó quieto, y luego… lo pateó fuertemente, causando el abrupto despertar del rubio.

- ¿¡Qué!- gritó el rubio

- Nos vamos, dobe…- dijo serio, luego se dirigió a la salida

- No tenías por que patearme, bastardo…- le dijo al darle alcance, la verdad es que sentía unas ganas de pegarle al chico, pero se contuvo, ya que se dio cuenta de que eso causaría un nuevo encierro… esperen… ¿los estaban sacando?... pero eso significaba…- ¡¿Dormí todo el día!- gritó el rubio, cuando hubieron llegado a su habitación.

- Sí, Uzuratonkachi- le dijo el ojiazul, con un toque de molestia, mientras empezaba a desvestirse para ponerse pijama.

- oh… - parecía aturdido- ¿Y qué pasó anoche, es que no recuerdo nada después de la competencia de sake…- dijo el chico

- Yo tampoco… mañana le preguntamos a los demás, aunque dudo que alguien sepa- dijo el pelinegro acostándose- ¿No te vas a dormir?- lo miro feo- mañana nos tenemos que levantar para asistir a clases-

- sí, claro que lo haré… sólo estaba pensando…- dijo molesto poniéndose el pijama- Buenas noches bastardo- y se acostó, apagando la luz

- Que duermas bien, Uzuratonkachi-

Y ambos intentaron dormirse, pero luego de dormir todo el día… es lógico no tener sueño, ¿no?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas de la autora: Hola! Sorry por la demora… esta vez si que fue larga, es que mi comp. Murió DOS VECES… TT… y tuve que esperar un montón para poder actualizar y escribir… BUAAAA! TTTT y lo peor es que había muerto por mi culpa, bueno, la primera vez… la segunda, que fue sólo unos días después, se murió sólo… Computador de mier ¬¬#... Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado… por cierto, creo que a este capi mejor le subo el rate… por el lenguaje digo yo… aunque no se, díganme uds… voy a esperar un poco sus respuestas… aunque esta vez si que me quedó ejem, ejem el capítulo! XD si hasta le puse un poquitito de Yaoi… gomen ne… no lo pude evitar… jojojo n.ñ… bueno, ahora las respuestas a los reviews:

VeroUchiha: Holas! Jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado el fic! Jajaja y que es Burda? Es que me quedé como cuack! Sorry la ignorancia XD, bueno, aquí hubo un poco de SasuSaku… XD pero borrachos! Jajaja ojalá te haya gustado!

Tsunade-sama: holas! Jejeje bueno, ya colocaré a Maru-chan en la votación del viernes… y en la siguiente también… es verdad! Naru-chan es guapísimo! Jajaja y no te preocupes por decir que son tuyos… sólo una cosa: Gaara es mío! Y no lo comparto XD! Bueno, eso… y como ya ves, ahora Naru y Sasu se la disfrutaron XD… Y, a mi tb me parecen muy graciosos Lee y Gai! XD son geniales! Bueno, bye!

Yosy-chan: hola Yosy! Bueno, acá ta el capi pa' que me pares de molestar! XD… ojalá te haya gustado ;P… y me des tu opinión… por cierto, ya compré las entradas para la animeexpo! Sí! Bye! Hablamos!

Sakura Uchiha-06: holas! Ojala te haya gustado también este capi! ;P y que bueno encontrar a otra Chilena de corazón! Felices fiestas patrias tonces!

Octi Visca el Ramen: holas! n.nUUU jejeje…. Vaya… no sé si los voy a juntar, pero no t preocupes, que habrá de todo con Saku… bueno, no todo… SasuSaku habrá también… es lo que adelanto XD

Arwon: holas! jejeje bueno ojalá te haya quedado más claro que onda con todos… y ya vistes que de ese azote se sacaron un mejor resultado?... se la pasaron bomba! XD jajajaja, y yo también babeo por ellos… pero más por Gaara ¬

Dani: jojojo como predijiste… este capi se demoró… pero es larguito! Ojalá eso lo compense… … bueno, esu!

_-"Quienes siguen el juego comparte tanta culpa como el que lo inicio"-_

_Bye! Besos! Y…_

_FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS! VIVA CHILE MIERDA!_


	10. Capítulo 7: Las codiciadas fotos

Notas de inicio: Bueno... este capi espero les guste y, al menos aquí, ya se comienzan a saber algunas cosillas... o se dan algunas pistas... bueno, esup... y lo típico... Naruto no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla... está en el primer capi... no lo voy a volver a poner...

Capítulo 7: Las codiciadas fotos, parte de la verdad sale a la luz

Ya era Viernes, y los alumnos del instituto Konoha se levantaban agotados, pero aún así esperanzados pues faltaba poco para tener que sea un día libre.

- ¡¡Que bien dormí!!- se desperezaba un chico rubio, pero le llegó una almohada en la cara.

- cállate… que tú te levantes de madrugada no significa que yo quiera hacerlo- se escuchaba la amortiguada voz de Sasuke bajo las sabanas.

- Es que tu eres un vago Sasuke-teme…- le dijo Naruto antes de entrar al baño, ante lo cual Sasuke sólo le saco el dedo.- Amargado ¬¬- Y entró a ducharse

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación…

Una enmarañada rosa cabellera asomaba por entre las sábanas de una oscura cama (como todas las del instituto, eran todas iguales por si no lo mencioné). Sonó el despertador, la chica lo apaga y se levanta perezosamente.

_Sakura's POV_

- Ya levántate, Ino-pig- _le digo a Ino antes de ponerme de pie._

- Ya voy, frontuda… báñate tu primero y me dejas dormir un ratito¿ok?- _maldita vaga… ¬¬, tomé mis cosas y sigilosamente me acerqué a ella… la destapé y salí corriendo a encerrarme en el baño. Escuchaba sus gritos afuera._

- ¡¡Maldita Frontuda¡ya verás cuando salgas del baño!- _me gritaba furiosa, jaja… eso le pasa por llamarme frontuda ¬¬#_

- ¡¡Perro que ladra no muerde, Ino-pig!!- _le grité a modo de respuesta, después encendí la ducha. Esperé a que se calentara el agua y entré._

_End Sakura's POV_

_- - - - - - - - - - _

_Naruto's POV_

_Salí de la habitación en dirección a la sala de música, ojala Hinata-chan y Naoko-san si hayan ido… porque si no no sé que voy a hacer hasta la hora de desayuno TTTT._

_Llegué a la sala, abro la puerta, contento pues puedo escuchar el sonido del piano… aunque es extraño que no suene la flauta¿será que Naoko no está tocando? (n/a: eso rimó!!! XD)_

- ¿eh?- _dice sorprendida Hinata-chan, parando de tocar_

- No te preocupes Hinata-san, soy yo. Ohayo- _digo para tranquilizarla_

- Ohayo Naruto-kun- _me dice sonrojada, como siempre… es extraño, Hinata-chan siempre se sonroja… Hinata-chan vuelve a tocar, yo entró completamente y cierro la puerta, busco a Naoko por todas partes pero no la encuentro._

_- _eh¿Y Naoko-san?-

- No pudo ve… venir, es que… estaba intentando reanimar a Yoko-chan- _explicó jugando con sus dedos, como siempre… _

- ¿Reanimarla¿Qué le ocurrió?- _¿Reanimar¿ah? Ahora no entiendo nada_

- Según lo que me contó Naoko-san, se desmayó después de que viese una de las fo… fotos que nos… nos sacó el otro día…- _respondió sonrojada¿Fotos¿Qué fotos?_

- ¿Fotos?-

- Es… es que… Naoko-san nos tomó fotos el… el otro día, cuan… cuando los fuimos a ver y nos emborrachamos…- _dijo apenada. ¿Nos tomó fotos¡¡Tengo que verlas!!_

- ¡¡¿Sí¿Y tú las viste Hinata-san?- _pregunté emocionado sentándome cerca de ella, llevando una silla cerca del piano._

- no… nos… nos vamos a juntar hoy des… después de clases en su habitación para verlas y … y para que nos cuente las historias de cada foto…- _dijo roja de nuevo, no estará enferma. Me acerqué y puse una mano en su frente._

- ¿Estás bien Hinata-san?, Estás muy roja…-

- ¿ehh? Estoy bien Naruto-kun¿en serio?, no te preocupes!!- _me dijo más roja alejándose de mi, que rara es a veces Hinata._

_- _si tú lo dices…- _Luego nos quedamos en incómodo silencio, y ella volvió a tocar. De nuevo era una canción muy triste… cerré mis ojos… apreciando la música, era muy bella… aunque fuese tan triste. Abrí mis ojos, y me sorprendí al ver una solitaria lágrima caer de los blanquecinos ojos de Hinata. Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado, en el banco que tiene el piano, ella no pareció notarlo, estaba muy concentrada tocando. La veía sorprendido, cuando más lágrimas empezaron a emerger de sus hermosos ojos, no lo pude evitar y alcé mi mano, quitándole las lágrimas con el dorso. Se sorprendió y paro de tocar._

- Na.. Naruto-kun…- _dijo sorprendida secándose las demás lágrimas_

_- _¿Qué ocurre Hinata-san?, te has puesto a llorar de repente.- _le dije preocupado_

- no… no es nada Naruto-kun- _me dijo bajando la mirada_

- La gente no llora por nada, Hinata-san- _le dije alzando su rostro con mi mano, que, extrañamente, se había posado en su mejilla. Ella estaba roja, yo, por el ardor de mis mejilla, supongo que también._

- En serio Naruto-kun… no…. No es nada…_- dijo apartando la mirada, rompiendo la conexión que se había establecido. Yo también me aparté un poco, no se que me había llevado a eso._

- Bueno, pero entonces… cambia ese semblante tan triste Hinata-san. Tu cara se ve mejor con una sonrisa- _dije sonriendo con mi típica sonrisa zorruna, ante lo que ella se sonrojó pero sonrió._

- Gracias Naruto-kun, n-n- _y volvió a tocar, pero esta vez era una melodía diferente, más alegre…_

_End Naruto's POV_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Y en el casino, un tiempo después…

Ya habían llegado la Mayoría, sólo faltaban Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Naoko y Yoko. Los demás ya estaban desayunando, mientras conversaban cada uno por su lado.

- Es cierto, oye Ino… ¿Y no sabes quien ganó el Ranking de Mujeres de esta semana?- le preguntaba Temari a la rubia.

- Nopes, esa sección la ve Kankurou. Pero se han hecho algunas modificaciones, ahora habrá ganadores y ganadoras por semana, como es normalmente, también las habrás por mes, que es un mejor premio, por semestre y por año. Aunque yo, después de esto, ya no podré participar… pues como soy parte de la radio podrían pensar que hago trampa.- dijo la chica suspirando

- oh, que mal Ino-pig (inner: yosh!!! Eso significa que tendré más oportunidades… jojojo, que bueno que no vayas a seguir participando…)- decía Sakura, aunque su inner pensó otra cosa.

- sí, muy mal… no van a poder votar por esta belleza…- decía la chica

- como si alguien quisiese votar por ti, me tienen a mi…- le respondió Sakura

- como van a votar por alguien como tu, en vez de por mi… es decir… tu enorme frente los asustaría…- le decía Ino desafiante. Y comenzaron a pelear, ante la mirada de las demás.

- ¿por qué tienen que ser así?, nunca tenemos un día en paz…- se quejaba Temari

- Son muy infantiles- respondió Tenten

- Pues yo… creo qué, que se peleen demuestra que por lo menos se llevan bien de alguna forma, sería más triste si no se hablasen… pues en ese momento realmente se odiarían.- dijo la chica de ojos blancos, que acababa de llegar, junto con Naruto.

- Ohayo Hinata- dijeron la pelicafé y la rubia al mismo tiempo

- Sí, puede que tengas razón Hinata- dijo Tenten

- Ohayo!!- dijo Naruto, y todos le respondieron el saludo- ¿Y Sasuke-teme?-

- bah, ya sabes como es de flojo…- le dijo Kiba- todavía no llega-

- No hablen así de Sasuke-kun!!!- gritaron a coro Sakura e Ino.

- Quien las entiende… en un minuto están peleando y al otro se unen para defender a Sasuke- dijo Tenten mientras las veía discutir con Kiba

- Las mujeres son problemáticas…- dijo Shikamaru

- mejor que no te escuchen Shikamaru- le dijo Chouji a su mejor amigo

En eso llegaron yoko y Naoko.

- Ohayo- saludaron las dos, ante lo que fueron respondidas y se sentaron.

- es extraño que ustedes lleguen tarde¿pasó algo?- preguntó Temari.

- No, nada… no es nada, sólo nos quedamos dormidas…- mintió Naoko

- sí, es que ayer nos quedamos conversando hasta tarde…- corroboró la ojiazul- ¿Y el señor amargado?-

- No ha llegado todavía- respondió Neji

- Sasuke-kun debería aprovechar su juventud!!!- dijo Lee, animado como siempre. Pero la pobre Yoko, al observar a Lee se puso blanca y tuvo que desviar la mirada.

- ¿eh¿Qué ocurre Yoko-san?- preguntó Shino.

- Nada, estoy bien… absolutamente nada- dijo la chica tomando leche para intentar calmarse. El chico de anteojos, y todos los demás, no se tragaron esto… en especial Lee, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar por la amenazante mirada de Naoko, que decía: "Pregunten algo y despídanse de sus miserables vidas", así que mejor nadie preguntó. En ese momento llegó Sasuke.

- Buenas- dijo sentándose

- buenos días- le respondieron

- pf… esta vez si que te demoraste, Sasuke-teme…- le dijo Naruto

- Cállate, no es de tu incumbencia si me demoro o no, dobe- le respondió tajante el chico

- y más encima te levantas con el pie izquierdo… definitivamente eres una amargado- le dijo el chico, y comenzaron a discutir.

- Y volvemos a la rutina…- dijo Gaara.

En cuanto a la pobre Yoko, al ver a el rubio y el pelinegro cerca no pudo evitar acordarse de la foto y estuvo a punto de comenzar a vomitar.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Yoko-san?- preguntó Sakura

- No le ocurre nada, es sólo que anda un poquito mal… mucho sake… aún no se recupera, la voy a llevar a enfermería. Nos vemos en la sala- dijo Naoko, tomando a su amiga por los hombros.

- No creo que sea eso…- dijo Shikamaru

- yo tampoco, pero capaz que si preguntamos Naoko nos vuela la cabeza- le respondió su mejor amigo

- "¿Tan traumantes estarán las fotografías?"- pensó Hinata, la cuál intuía el porque de las reacciones de su amiga.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de cavilar más, pues sonó el timbre, indicándoles que debían irse a sus salas. Y, para los del curso de Naruto, eso significaba ir al laboratorio, pues les tocaba Química.

Cada grupito se fue por su lado, el más grande al laboratorio, cada uno con pensamientos que se atenían a su persona.

Llegaron al gran pero rudimentario laboratorio del instituto. Cada uno tomó asiento en una mesa, y, por lo tanto, el grupito de siempre aprovechó de sentarse junto.

- Ne, Sakura-nechan¿Quién imparte Química?- preguntó Naruto

- Orochimaru-sensei, según yo está un poquito chiflado.- le respondió bajito

- ah, y eso por qué?- preguntó Sasuke

- Ya lo verán- dijo Shikamaru. En ese momento entró a la sala un hombre alto, más bien parecía mujer, de pelo largo negro aunque con cierto tinte morado, ojos como de serpiente, piel pálida, ni que fuera pantruca, y con la ropa negra y la bata de laboratorio… peor…

A Los chicos, tanto a los que le conocían como a los que no, les recorrió un escalofrío.

- Buenos días Niños, queridos alumnos… veo algunas caras nuevas, caras que no pude apreciar ayer… Bueno, para los que no me conozcan, Soy Orochimaru, su profesor de Química.- dijo con su siniestra voz

- Buenos días, Orochimaru-sensei- dijeron algunos, no todos… sólo aquellos a los que el profesor les inspiraba cierto temor.

La cosa es que la clase de Química pasó, y en ella muy pocos incidentes anormales (n/A: bueno, no sé que sea normal en este instituo, pero… ya va…), entre ellos, el hecho de que el profesor parecía tener una especial fijación con Naruto y Sasuke, en especial con este último.

Ya había sonado el timbre, y los alumnos se retiraban felices de esa aula que, según ellos, era rodeada por un aura maligna. La mayoría de los alumnos ya habían salido,pero todavía quedaban aquellos más lentos y perezosos que se habían quedado dormidos o semidormidos en la clase. O, también, estaban los que yo llamo "el caso B", es decir, Naruto y Sasuke, que, por estar peleando, estaban de últimos, pues nadie los soportaba cuando discutían… y, como la lógica popular dice: para que evitar lo inevitable. Así que los habían dejado solos.

- Uzumaki-kun, Uchiha-kun- los llamó el profesor antes de que estos lograran salir. Ambos se detuvieron al instante, no por el llamado, sino por la voz que había utilizado el profesor… una voz escalofriante e… ¿Insinuante?

- Díganos Orochimaru-sensei- dijo Sasuke con su altanería habitual, luego de que se le hubo pasado el escalofrío.

- Ah, bien, es que quería fundar un club de química. Los martes por la tarde, después de clases. Es que los vi a ambos muy entusiasmados.- dijo con voz convincente

A Sasuke le salió una gotita¿Entusiasmados?, creo que esa no es la palabra correcta… es decir, si con entusiasmado quieres decir estar mosqueando a los demás toda la clase diciendo: "estoy aburrido…" o, "¿No creen que este sensei es como rarito?... no para de mirar a Sasuke-teme".

- eh…- ante la duda de los chicos el sensei aprovechó para decir:

- Tendrán puntos extras- ante eso a nuestro pequeño e inocente rubio le brillaron sus ojos.

- Acepto!!!- dijo entusiasmado, y Sasuke, al no poder evitar el impulso de competir, también aceptó.

- Excelente, los veo aquí el martes, después de clases. Ah, y… no le cuenten a nadie, ok?- y, con eso, ambos chicos asintieron, extrañados, y se fueron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En otro lugar…

- ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun y Naruto-nii se tardarán tanto?- preguntó Sakura, ya que habían quedado de juntarse en la sala, como siempre, pero los chicos no llegaban

- Los estará retando el sensei por discutir- dijo vagamente Shikamaru

- Esos chicos… si hubiera un premio a los más imbéciles se lo ganan, de seguro…- dijo Temari suspirando.

- Hablando de premios… hoy se anuncian los y las ganadores y ganadoras del rankin top del insti.- dijo Ino, más para ella que para las demás

- ¡Es verdad!- a Sakura le comenzaron a brillar los ojitos, ya se había olvidado de los chicos

Inner¡¡y le demostraré a Sasuke-kun y a la Ino-cerda que soy la más bella!!

- ¿No saben quien va a ganar?...- preguntó Tímida, la pequeña Hinata.

- O sea, sí, pero hoy la premiación es la de la semana no más- dijo Kankurou

- ¿Y se puede saber cuál es el premio?- preguntó Kiba

- pues es…- iba a responder Ino cuando un estruendoso grito llenó la sala

- OHAYO MIINA-SAN!!!- era Naruto

- ¡¿En que se demoraron tanto?!- preguntó alterada Sakura

- ah, es que el sensei nos quería preguntar algo…- dijo Naruto

- ¿Y se puede saber que?- preguntó Neji

- Claro es que…- pero fue acallado por la mano de Sasuke

- No…- dijo cortante, y se fue a sentar.

Todos se quedaron helados, pero decidieron no insistir… cuando Sasuke tenía esa mirada de: "Preguntas y te mato"… mejor hacerle caso.

- Bueno, y… ¿En que estábamos?...- preguntó Chouji

- en los premios- dijo Lee

- A sí, eso… es…- pero sonó el timbre.- Bueno, ya nos vamos… ja na!!- dijo Kankurou, y los más grandes se fueron.

Pronto entró el sensei de Matemáticas, y todo siguió su curso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sonó el último timbre del viernes y todos los alumnos se dirigieron al casino, para obtener su tan ansiado alimento…. Y lo que es más importante: El final del concurso semanal.

- Bien, Bien… Ohayo queridos compañeros del instituto Konoha!!- se escuchó la voz de Kankurou por el alto parlante. Todos, o la mayoría, aclamaron-

- Ohayo, aquí la hermosa y bella Ino reportándose- se escuchó la animada voz de Ino

- Bien, sé que estarán ansiosos por los resultados del rankin… pero, antes que nada, viene lo de siempre… el clima de hoy… (…)- puras weas de información Inútil que nadie pesk y todos ocupan ese espacio para conversar (hasta los profesores XD)- y ahora una de las cosas tan esperadas del viernes: Nuestra radionovela favorita- anunció Kankurou emocionado. Todos en el casino callaron, ansiosos de escuchar.

- ¿Radionovela?- preguntó Naruto

- Sí, es más que nada el chismorreo adaptado a obra de lo que pasa con la vida de los profes- explicó Shikamaru

- Bien, el capítulo de hoy: Rompiendo corazones- anunció Ino- Era un hermoso día, en este gris instituto. Se podría decir que era un día normal, pero no para Asuma Sarutobi, un hombre que por fin se había decidido. Nuestro querido Sensei se dirigió contento a la sala de profesores, con una carta en mano, no hay gesto más tierno que ese. Pero, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la peor escena de su vida: Su amada Kurenai estaba en brazos de otro…- dijo con voz trémula.

Todos en el casino aguantaron la respiración, o al menos las chicas…. Mientras, en la mesa de profesores… el pobre sensei de matemáticas se estaba azotando contra la mesa.

- Enfadado, tanto consigo mismo como con su 'rival', entró dando un portazo que asustó a los dos componentes de esta tragedia.- continuó Kankurou

- Buenos días Asuma, dijo la sensei con voz sospechosamente nerviosa- imitó Ino la voz de la sensei

- Ohayo, dijo nuestro querido Kakashi sensei, así es… el era el que tenía atrapada a Kurenai-sensei- dijo Kankurou

- Nuestro querido profesor, con el corazón roto, sólo hizo un gesto con la mano y comenzó a arreglar sus papeles. Ambos senseis se intentaron explicar, con algunos: Oye, sobre lo de antes…, pero él sólo los ahuyentaba diciendo: esa es cosa de ustedes- relató Ino

- La cosa es que las clases siguieron su curso, eso, hasta el día de hoy… - se escuchó un gran "ohhhh", y algunas miradas feas fueron a parar en Kakashi-sensei, que sólo tenía mil gotitas.

- Hoy, nuestra valiente Kurenai sensei se aburrió de lo huraño de Asuma-sensei, y lo detuvo, para aclarar las cosas. ¿Qué se te sucede?, preguntó- dijo Ino

- Nada…, volvió a evadir Asuma-sensei, y estaba por irse cuando le dieron la noticia más feliz de su vida- dijo Kankurou

- Oye, sobre lo del otro día… Entre Kakashi y yo no hay nada, es sólo que, como acababan de limpiar la sala, ese día el piso estaba resbaloso y me resbalé, pero da la casualidad que Kakashi estaba allí y me sostuvo… sino… que porrazo me habría dado…, suspiró nuestra heroína- dijo Ino

- A nuestro querido sensei se le iluminó el rostro, y, emocionado, se volteó para preguntar¿En serio?-

- Kurenai-sensei sólo sonrió y asintió. Bueno, era eso… dijo, y se volteó-

- Pero Asuma-sensei le dio alcance, y le dijo, con emoción: oye, etto… tengo unas entradas para el cine el sábado… y yo…, pero se cortó, pues Kurenai-sensei le besó- todos en el casino ahogaron un ohhhhhhhhhh y giraron sus cabezas para mirar a los mencionados, que estaban rojos como tomates.- ¿Eso es un sí?, preguntó nuestro sensei… (n/a: un poco lento para ser profe, no?)-

- La sensei, sonrojada, le respondió: sí… nos vemos mañana…, y se despidieron… y este, es el fin pero el inicio de una historia.- dijo Ino con emoción. En el casino varias chicas chillaron, y varios profesores, que no se enteraban de nada, fueron a felicitar a la pareja. Que, por cierto, estaba que explotaba de la vergüenza.

- Y, por cierto, asegúrense de escucharnos la próxima semana, pues tendremos la exclusiva de su cita!!- dijo Kankurou

- ¿¡QUÉ?!- gritaron los dos relacionados- ¿¡PERO CÓMO¡¡SI NO PUEDES SALIR DEL ISNTITUTO!!- Aunque nadie, obviamente, les respondió.

- Bien, ahora sí, a por lo que esperaban… la premiación de las más bellas y bellos…- comenzó Kankurou

- Bien, en el rankin de chicos, y con una votación superior al 50... el ganador es…- pero se quedó callada- ¡¡¿Esperen¡¡Esto no puede ser!!- se escuchaba desesperada

- ¿Qué cosa?- se escuchó la voz de Kankurou, en el casino todos tenían el corazón en la boca.

- El… el ganador no es Sasuke-kun TTTT y tampoco Itachi-sempai…- todos en el casino quedaron en shock… ¿cómo? si ellos eran los más aclamados…- el ganador es… es… Sabaku no Gaara…- se escuchó gritar a Ino, como buena animadora tenía que recobrar la compostura- así es, este bello y joven alumno de cuarto de secundaria ha ganado!!! (n/a: así es… y que conste que no es por decisión propia… ganó por los votos de ustedes… las reviwers!!! Aunk claro, a mí esto no me descontenta… jeje nxn) - felicitó Ino- puedes pasar a recoger tu premio a Secretaria después del recreo.-

En el casino varias chicas estaban en SOC, aunque todos los amigos de Gaara le felicitaron, aunque este también estaba sorprendido… pero no se notaba. Varias de sus fans se acercaron a pedirle autógrafos, y, como el chico estaba en shock, no se molestó en correrlas… hasta se sacaron fotos junto a él en shock XD.

- Y de las mujeres… lo que si era bastante esperado… la ganadora es: Haruno Sakura!!- dijo el chico. Sakura se levantó victoriosa, recibiendo aplausos de sus múltiples fans. Hasta Itachi se le acercó y le regaló una rosa, ante las narices de Sasuke y Naruto, que tuvieron que ser afirmados por Kiba y Neji… para abstenerse de ir a golpearlo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya en la noche… a la hora que se iban a juntar los chicos, en la habitación de Naoko y Yoko.

- Bien, ya está todo listo… el kit de primeros auxilios, los remedios para el mareo, y el agua para los desmayados…- Decía Naoko mientras se cercioraba de todo.

- No crees que exageras?- preguntó Yoko con una gotita- es decir, es fuerte y todo… pero… ¿Tanto?-

- Mejor prevenir que lamentar…- en ese momento se escucharon tres toques en su puerta, Yoko se levantó y fue a abrir.

- Konbanwa...- Saludó la rubia

- ¡¡Konbanwa!!- saludaron Ino y Sakura, las recién llegadas. Respectivamente estaban vestidas así: Ino llevaba una falda morada, con una polera blanca y unas botas con taco blancas; Sakura: Llevaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba sobre la rodilla, y en el pecho decía "Angel", llevaba, además, botas rojas, con una franja blanca (n/a: me imaginé el traje de Amy Rose de sonic, pero le modifiqué un poco el vestido xD); Yoko: llevaba una polera Azul, con unos pescadores negros y botas hasta bajo la rodilla; y, por último, Naoko: llevaba una polera Verde, con unos pantalones negros y zapatillas. Y, obviamente, había cambiado su mascarilla por una verde.

- ¿Cuántas tienes de esas?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada Ino

- Bastantes… mi último conteo fue de 20- dijo la chica pensativa

- Y todas con diferentes diseños…- Agergó Yoko con una gran gota, al igual que Sakura e Ino. Al rato volvieron a tocar la puerta. Yoko abrió y esta vez eran Hinata, Tenten, Shino y Kiba.

- Konbanwa!!!- y así fueron llegando los demás, hasta que sólo faltaba Temari.

Toc, Toc…

- Voy- dijo Naoko, y, al abrir, se encontró con Temari y…

- Konbanwa!!- dijo una chica de pelo Café oscuro y corto, ojos violáceos y tez pálida.

- Hitomi-sempai- dijo sorprendida Naoko- Konbanwa-

- Konbanwa!! Traje a una compañera, ya todos la conocen… es que realmente no tenía nada que hacer y ella me pidió que la dejara venir… - explicó Temari

- Bah, no te preocupes… está bien – sonrió Yoko, a pesar de que Sasuke y Neji la miraban bastante feo.

- Bien, ya que estamos todos… debo hacer una mini advertencia- dijo Naoko- las fotos que les voy a mostrar y la historia de cada una no las inventé yo… las fotos tampoco las photoshopee… son las que yo saqué… eso… y si sienten ganas de vomitar… por favor, el baño está por allá…-dijo Indicando la puerta que llevaba al sanitario.

Todos se quedaron callados… cada uno haciendo sus propias conclusiones y suposiciones. Luego, y rompiendo el silencio, Hitomi dijo:

- Oigan, traje un poco de Bodka, ron y el sake más fuerte… para cooperar- y lo puso en medio del circulo que habían formado.

- Yo traje comida, junto con Shikamaru- dijo Chouji

- Yo también traje sake!- gritó emocionado Kankurou. Todos fueron poniendo lo que trajeron, y, cuando ya estuvo todo listo, Naoko extrajo un pequeño sobre.

- ¿Listos?- preguntó misteriosa, todos asintieron, nadie habló…- Bien, voy a ir en el orden en que se sucedieron. – y sacó la primera foto tomó. Era la donde estaban Kiba e Ino comiéndose, luego de la competencia de Sake.- bien, en esta las únicas personas que estaban semiconscientes serían Naruto-kun, Hinata-sama, Lee-sempai, Kiba-san un poco e Ino-san un poco. Bueno esto fue después de su parte de la competencia de sake, creo que eso lo dice todo.- dijo la chica tosiendo un poco ante las caras de los chicos, que estaban, la mayoría, babosos por Ino. Mientras la chica sólo se abanicaba con la mano y Kiba miraba sonrojado.

- O///o Putpiiip!! Me la pasé tan bien y no me acuerdo?! x !!- se quejaba Kiba

- Te compadezco…- le dijo Naruto poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro

- pff… eso no es nada, deberían ver lo que viene después…- comentó Yoko, y todos comenzaron a impacientarse, así que Naoko sacó la séte. Foto.

- Bien, estás dos fotos son un poco después de esta última. Ocurren después del concurso de Sakura y Sasuke.- dijo sacando la foto donde estaba Sakura DESCARADAMENTE metiendo la mano en el pantalón de Sasuke, mientras este tomaba Sake. Y la 2da foto era de Naruto y Yoko enteros borrachos conversando.

- O.O SAKURA-NEECHAN!!! QUE RAYOS ES ESO?!- gritó alterado Naruto

- U///u Naruto-niichan… ya soy grande…- respondió la pelirrosa

Inner: "JA!!! Toma eso Ino-cerda!!!"

- Tú, maldito pervertido, que le hiciste a Sakurita?!!- estaban a punto de agarrarse a puñetazos

- No veo que hayas hecho nada en ese momento- dijo burlón

- No mezcles las cosas… Amargado de mierda-

- Por lo menos hago algo aportito…-

- Ya, ya, cállense… y tú Sakura, despierta de tu mundo de ensueño… queremos seguir viendo las fotos…- Dijo Shikamaru

- Bien, de ahora en adelante las fotos son un poco más fuertes…- dijo mostrando unas fotos donde Neji y Hinata se estaban besando, y después aparecía besándose con Naruto y, al final, se entrometió Tenten y se agarró a Neji.- creo que las fotos hablan por si solas.-

En cuanto a los cuatro nombrados estos estaban en shock. Naruto estaba rojísimo y con la boca abierta, Hinata estaba por entrar en un colapso, Neji se puso de mil colores, y Tenten de la emoción casi se desmaya… Es decir… es Neji, ok?

Luego apareció la foto donde Shino y Kiba estaban, ejem, manoseándose y besándose. Ambos chicos se pusieron rojos a más no dar, y Naruto, saliendo del shock inicial, se paró y gritó:

- ¡¡¡O sea que ustedes batean para el otro lado!!!- todos los chicos, realizando esto, se alejaron considerablemente de ellos.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! O sea, yo no soy Gay!!! Shino tiene que ser el Gay!!- gritaba Kiba alterado y rojo

- ¿¡Y a ti que te pasa?!... ¡¡Quizá tu eres el Gay!! O sea, yo conozco mis gustos, ok?- respondió Shino

- Yo también conozco pa' que lado bateo!!!- gritó exasperado.

- Ya, ya… después lo conversan… con más tranquilidad… aparte, no tiene nada de malo que sean Gays…- comenzó Yoko

- ¡¡¡QUÉ NO SOMOS GAYS!!!- gritaron ambos y se sentaron, separados el uno del otro

- Bueno, realmente hubo varias conductas así… pero ya verán n.nUU- dijo Naoko, ante esto todos los chicos se pusieron blancos.

Y sacó la Siguiente foto, estas era fotos en secuencia, en un principio salían Sakura y Sasuke besándose, Naruto Manoseando a Sasuke, mientras se comía a Hinata. Sasuke estaba en boxers, Sakura con la parte de abajo del Kimono y sostén, Naruto sin polera y con los pantalones desabrochados, y Hinata sin pantalón. Luego, la sgte. Foto era Naruto y Sasuke besándose y las chicas manoseándolos.

Los cuatro estaban en shock.

- ¡¡YO LO SABÍA!! SASUKE-TEME ES GAY- gritó Naruto

- NADA QUE VER, EL GAY ERES TÚ¿¡ NO VISTE QUE ERAS TÚ EL QUE ME ESTÁBAS MANOSEANDO?!- respondió rojísimo el peliazul

- nada que ver… Sasuke-kun es… es… bi…- dijo Sakura como si le costara. Mientras Hinata estaba botando espuma por la boca, mientras Naoko intentaba hacerla reaccionar y Neji sólo miraba de lejos, pues le daba mucha pena acercarse.

Luego del Lapsus, y de que Hinata recobrara la conciencia suficiente para entender todo, prosiguieron… Naruto y Sasuke, al final, acordaron que no eran ni gays ni bis, si no que se habían dejado llevar por el momento y el alcohol… y Sakura estaba feliz con la decisión y con la mayoría de las fotos donde salía ella… es decir… no se la había pasado mal… y no era tan terrible…

- Ya, la sgte. Foto es…- iba a decir Naoko, pero la pobre Yoko entró en un colapso

- No… esa no…-

- sí…- y la mostró, en ella Neji y Tenten se estaban besando, mientras el primero era manoseado por Yoko, que se estaba besando con Lee.

A Yoko se le subieron los colores, pero, como ya sabía lo que venía, no se desmayó.

Tenten miro feísimo a Yoko, pero estaba en las nubes… pues Neji era algo así como su enamorado secreto.

Neji había entrado en un colapso nervioso, y estaba revolcándose en el piso. (n/a: n.nUU XD que cómico eso)

Y Lee estaba de mil colores, pero aún así sonreía tímidamente a Yoko, que estaba roja y sólo desviaba la mirada.

- bien, la sgte. es una secuencia…- y Naoko comenzó a mostrar las fotos, donde se veía a Ino, Chouji, Temari y Shikamaru revolcándose en el suelo. Mientras los dos chicos se iban turnando de pareja.

- bah… no me la pasé mal…- dijo rojo Shikamaru

- Yo… Ino… O.O- comenzó Chouji

- No importa Chouji, no hace falta que lo menciones… aparte… no se ve como si me negara… debes ser muy bueno, y Shika También.- dijo roja, pero lo que dijo hizo que a Chouji y a Shikamaru se les subiera los colores.

- bueno, estuvo bueno el revolcón parece… ¿no Temari?- se reía bajito Hana

- supongo…- respondió roja la rubia

- ¿y yo? No aparezco T-T- se quejó Kankurou

- acá sí…- dijo Naoko, mostrándo la foto donde estaba manoseando a Tenten, que se besaba con Neji.

- bah… por qué el se lleva la mejor parte?- se quejó Kankurou, a todos les salió una gotita y Tenten lo mandó a volar

- PERVERTIDO!!- gritó la chica de los moñitos

- yo… Tenten… me disculpo…- dijo Neji

- no te preocupes… son los efectos del alcohol…- dijo la chica sonrojada- "Aparte… no me molesta para nada…"-

Apareció otra foto, que Naoko explicó que fue después de un pequeño Lapsus que tuvo… (n/a: no contó lo de Gaara… n.nUU mejor pa' ella un más…). En ella salían Kiba y Naruto discutiendo, con Hinata en el medio. Y Luego Salía Hinata siendo manoseada y manoseando a Neji, quien tenía su mano BAJO el pantalón y sobre el trasero de Hinata. Mientras besaba a Tenten y con la mano libre le manoseaba el torso, pues la chica estaba en sostén. Y además estaba Kankurou que la estaba abrazando por atrás y metiéndole la mano por debajo del pantalón.

Hinata ahora si que estaba shockeada, aunque no se movió, siguió igual a como estaba antes. Neji fue a su lado y se empezó a disculpar, pero, al ver que la chica no se movía, apoyó una mano en su hombro y la chica calló estoica. Tenten estaba echándole miradas malignas a Hinata, mientras Kankurou estaba en las nubes.

- Hinata-sama- gritó Naoko, junto con Neji

- Hinata-chan- Naruto

- Hinata- Shino y Kiba, que se miraron feo al hablar al mismo tiempo, pero fueron a verla.

- colapsó… mejor la acostamos en mi cama…- dijo Naoko

- hai- y, entre los chicos, la levantaron y la recostaron.

- Bien… sigan!! Que está bueno!!- decía emocionada Hana

- uuUU ok, esta es la sgte.- dijo Naoko mostrando una foto donde salían Temari, que estaba en ropa interior, besándose con Shino, que estaba en boxers.

Temari se puso de pie y fue donde Shino, que la miró extrañado. La chica levantó la mano y le pegó semejante bofetada.

- no te me acerques…- le dijo molesta

- ¿y a ti que te pasa? ¬¬- se quejó Shino- no te ves descontenta en la foto-

- cállate o t vuelvo a pegar…- dijo Temari, y se volvió a sentar. Shino sólo se quejó por lo bajo.

Luego salió otra foto, donde Ino, que estaba en ropa interior, estaba siendo acariciada por Chouji y Shikamaru, quien la estaba besando. Y, lo que más sacó suspiros, es que Shikamaru estaba en ropa interior… pero no era boxers.

- Shikamaru… definitivamente eres alguien maravilloso…- dijo Ino sonrojada, el chico sólo se tapó la nariz

- sí, concuerdo con Ino… que después nos hagas un strip- dijo Hana

- sí!!!- dijo Sakura, hasta ella apoyaba la moción. Mientras los chicos miraban todos feo a Shikamaru, y este sólo quería que se lo tragase la tierra.

La siguiente foto era, por más, traumante. Salía Yoko, que tenía la polera a medio sacar abrazada a Lee, quien la manoseaba y estaba sin polera, mientras se besaba con Gaara, que también estaba sin polera. Ante esta foto Yoko casi se desmaya. Temari y Kankurou se alejaron considerablemente de Gaara. Gaara se puso de mil colores, pero siguió con su mirada impasible. Lee casi de desmaya. Y Naoko, recordando a Gaara la vez anterior también se sonrojó. Lo que no pasó desapercibido por algunos, pero no dijeron nada.

- Bien, ahora… agárrense a algo, porque si no se desmayan…- avisó Naoko, todos tomaron aire, luego Naoko soltó la foto… era Naruto y Sasuke besándose y en ropa interior.

Las chicas se pusieron blancas, Sakura e Ino comenzaron a ponerse rojas… o sea, era la media fantasía erótica, aunque fuera Yaoi. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron feo, pero, como ya habían quedado en que eran efectos del alcohol, no dijeron nada… sólo se alejaron.

- y sólo me queda una….- dijo Naoko, y sacó la foto donde salen Kiba y Sakura juntos, la que, a pesar de todo, era la más normal…

- Y eso sería…- la chica miró el panorama, y no pudo evitar acordarse del colapso del otro día.

Las chicas la mayoría con sangre de nariz, igual que lagunos. Kiba y Shino a más de un metro y rojísimos. Neji desmayado y Yoko abanicándolo. Naruto y Sasuke discutían algo de forma normal… al final, eso pasaría sólo esa vez no? Sakura e Ino se acercaron a Naoko.

- Oye Naoko-san… sólo entre nos… nos puedes hacer una copia de las fotos donde salen Sasuke y Naruto?-

- O.o? Claro…- dijo extrañada

- ok, gracias- y se fueron

- Oye Naoko… una pregunta¿Cómo conseguiste el revelado?- preguntó Hana, que era la única que estaba tomando, pues los demás había quedado como con un trauma al alcohol.

- ah… se los pedí a un loko de gabardina negra que siempre habla con Naruto… su identidad no puede ser revelada- dijo Naoko

- ¿Y cuánto te costó?-

- aps… pues sólo tuve que darle permiso para que sacara copia de unas cuantas fotos…- todos la miraron O.O así.

- ¡¡¿Dejaste que un extraño copiara ESAS fotos?!!- gritaron alarmados y a punto de matarla

- em… sí, era el precio… pero le dije y le hice prometer, bajo un método muy efectivo, que tenía que decir que eran photoshopeadas…- dijo con una gotita, todos la seguían mirando feo, pero estaban más calmados.

- Bien etto… yo creo que ya me voy… tngo… muxo que pensar- dijo Neji poniéndose de pie.

- sí- dijeron todos y se comenzaron a ir. De echo, a Hinata se la llevó Tenten, quien era su compañera de habitación.

Naoko y Yoko se quedaron conversando un rato, y después se acostaron, pues al día sgte tenían el servicio.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas mías: Konbanwa!!! WAAAAA!!! En esta actualización si que me demoré… pero es que se me fue el tiempo volando… muxas cosas… aparte de que me iban a cambiar de Internet y no pasó nada… y un montón de cosas… bueno, esup… hoy no contesto reviews… sorry… en el sgte. Las pongo, pero ya es muy tarde… (10.37pm… mañana tngo cole ok?)

Bueno, esup…. Ojalá les haya gustado… XD, aparte, ya van a comenzar a pasar cosas mucho más interesantes. Bueno, bye!!!

_- Un error es tanto más peligroso cuanta más cantidad de verdad contenga._

_Henri Frederic Amiel_


	11. Capítulo 8: un Sábado muy ajetreado

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la idea del fic me pertenece, junto con Naoko, Yoko y Hitomi... así que... no me vayan a decir nada!  
**Advertisement:** Es un AU o UA, con los personajes un poco OOC y un poco fuerte, no mucho porque no es mi estilo, pero están avisados!

**Capítulo 8: Un sábado muy ajetreado… ¡¡Todos nos miran raro!!**

Era sábado en la mañana, y en una oscura habitación se escucha sólo una cosa: el sonido de despertador. Sus habitantes se van despertando poco a poco, cada uno con su humor característico. El hiperactivo ojiazul entra al baño, se escucha el agua caer, mientras nuestro peliazul se despereza. Mientras, en las otras habitaciones la situación es similar, incluso donde las chicas.

Salen de su habitación, y se encuentran con sus amigos, el grupo de siempre… se dirigen al casino, y se sientan en la mesa de siempre… como todos los días, excepto que hoy era sábado y estaban con ropa de calle.

- Ohayo- saludan cuando llegan las chicas.

- Vaya, si que están guapas hoy…- dije Kankurou observándolas con demasiado detalle.

- Sí, el alcohólico tiene razón- dice Kiba, recibiendo como apoyo un ladrido de su mejor amigo… Akamaru.

- Siempre hay que estar guapas, sólo que el uniforme no es de lo más bonito- dice Ino, que leva una minifalda de jeans que le llega hasta mitad de muslo, combinada con una polera morada de tiritas, y unas botas hasta la rodilla moradas también. Su largo y sedoso cabello lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo.

- Sí, aunque todos saben que yo soy más bonita que tú, Ino-cerda… así que no intentes competir conmigo… recuerda que la ropa no te hará más bonita que yo- dijo Sakura soberbia. Ella llevaba un top strapless rojo, con una falda negra ajustada que le llegaba a mitad de muslo y unas botas negras. Su largo cabello lo llevaba suelto, y llevaba un poco de maquillaje, nada muy excesivo eso sí.

Y así comenzó la típica pelea matutina.

- Pues yo creo que Hinata-chan se ve muy bien- dijo Naruto sonrojado sentándose al lado de la chica. Ante lo cual la chica se puso muy roja, aunque claro, no estaban muy cerca, lo normal… pero los recuerdos de las fotos todavía los tenían un poco (bueno no sólo un poco) traumados,

- A.. Arigato, Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata, quien llevaba un poleron blanco con una mariposa celeste en la espalda, en conjunto con una falda azul y unas botas blancas. La falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

- Ojalá a mi alguien me hiciese cumplidos así T.T que suerte…- se quejaba Yoko a su amiga y compañera, Naoko.

- Ya llegará… - dijo la chica pelicafé. Respectivamente estaban vestidas así: La primera llevaba una polera ajustada sin mangas negra, con unos jeans azules y zapatillas. A su cintura llevaba amarrado un poleron negro. La segunda llevaba una polera sin mangas, ajustada, de color morado, en conjunto con unos pantalones con gran cantidad de bolsillos de color negro, con zapatillas.

- Si sirve de consuelo… yo creo que ambas se ven muuuy bien!!- dijo Kankurou aprovechador.

- Supongo que es mejor que nada ¬¬- dijo Naoko

- ¡¡¡Pero se ven muy bieeeeen!!! YOOSH!!!- dijo Lee con sus super flamitas.

- Gracias Lee-san- dijo Yoko sonrojada al 100.

- ¬¬U "¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?... me tinca que lo de las fotos fue mucho"- pensaba Naoko viendo el panorama.- "Kiba y Shino, que normalmente se sentaban juntos, ahora estaban a sus buenos 5 metros de distancia. Sasuke y Naruto casi no se hablan, y eso que normalmente pelean hasta por el azúcar. Hinata-sama, Naruto y Kiba están los tres muy juntitos conversando. Yoko y Lee ahora son de los mejores amigos, a pesar de que ambos se sonrojan cada 5 minutos. Ino y Sakura están las dos muy pegaditas a Sasuke… espera, eso es normal… lo anormal es que Shikamaru los esté mirando feo, al igual que Chouji. El plasta de Kankurou está demasiado pegado a Tenten-san, y Neji-sama está que lo mata… tanto a él, como a Naruto y Kiba, que no se han dado ni cuenta. Temari mira feo a Ino, y está cada vez más pegada a Shikamaru, quien, como no con ese enorme escote que tiene, está cada vez más atento de ella y menos de Ino. Gaara… bueno, Gaara sigue igual… no hay nada que decir… igual de callado y serio… lo normal. La pobre Tenten está intentando separar a Kankurou de su persona, pegándose a Neji-sama… sí, nuestro mundo ha colapsado"- mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. Terminó su desayuno y se puso de pie, alejándose de ese colapsado mundo… nadie lo notó, todos estaban muy sumergidos en sus pensamientos, además, la chica era demasiado silenciosa.

Uno de ellos de puso de pie también, siguiendo a la chica… no daba más en esa mesa llena de gente loca. La chica salió del casino y se dirigió a su sala, donde estaba la lista de los deberes que le tocaban a cada uno. Así es, en fin de semana les tocaba a los alumnos limpiar el instituto, separados en grupos, y a cada grupo se le asigna una zona.

- A ver…- dijo la chica para si misma mientras buscaba su nombre, y su 'misión'.

- Te toca en el grupo 3- informó su acompañante.

- ah?- parecía un poco sorprendida por la intromisión- Arigato, Gaara-san- dijo la chica al pelirrojo. Llevó su vista hasta el grupo 3, y leyó su 'misión'. En ese mismo instante un gesto de asco acudió a su cara.

- puaj…- dejó escapar involuntariamente. Un signo de interrogación apareció en la cara de su acompañante. Iba a hablar, pero en ese momento llegó la masa de gente proveniente del casino, y fueron empujados por esta.

- - - - - - - - - -

En la multitud…

- Ne?... ¿alguien ha visto a Naoko-san¡¡Hey no me empujes!!- preguntaba y prácticamente gritaba la rubia guardiana mientras se abría paso entre la multitud para llegar al tablón de anuncios.

- no, de repente me fijé y ya no estaba…- dijo Sakura

- Ne, Koba… yací-san, pero no que Naoko-san estaba… ¿a tu lado?- dijo la tímida descendiente de la familia Hyuuga

- Eh… bueno… es que yo- decía rascándose la mejilla la chica rubia.

- ¬¬ y así me dices que eres guardaespaldas profesional…- dijo Ino con una gotita

- ¡¡Bueno es que yo…!! Estaba conversando y…- la chica se empezó a poner colorada

- ¿y…?- preguntó Ino irónica

- No la estaba tomando en cuenta n.nUUU- Gotitas para todos

- Bueno, no creo que se pierda… por cierto, alguien ha visto a Gaara?- preguntó Temari

- No, también desapareció…- dijo Naruto, quien estaba buscando su nombre en la lista- ¡¡Aquí estoy!! En el grupo 5, de la "S" hasta la "U"- dijo el chico emocionado leyendo lo que les tocaba- y nos toca…- se quedó callado- ¿¿limpiar el patio??-

- ¿Alguna queja?- escucharon tras ellos. Se voltearon y vieron a Tsunade-sama parada ahí, imponente.

- Eh… no n.nUUU-

- Entonces… ¡¡¡VAYANSE A TRABAJAR!!! Tienen hasta la hora de almuerzo para terminar, y después les tocan otras tareas.- informó la vieja (Tsunade: ¬¬), perdón, joven directora.

Y todos los alumnos, asustados, corrieron a sus lugares de encuentro de grupo para distribuirse los lugares.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grupo 1: de la "A" a la "D"

Llegaron todos los alumnos, tanto de cursos superiores como inferiores, y se designaron Salas, ya que a ellos les tocaba limpiar las salas del establecimiento.

El joven Aburame se dirigía, junto con sus camaradas, a la sala de los de 6to a limpiar. Llegaron a la sala y comenzaron a limpiar, pero al rato el Aburame se dio cuenta de que era observado por unas jóvenes que vagamente conocía, lo único que sabía es que eran dos cursos mayores que él. Intentó escuchar lo que decían y no pudo, así que de su bolsillo extrajo un pequeño insecto y, de una forma bastante peculiar, le dio instrucciones de que fuese y escuchase. Y es que la familia de Shino entrenaba insectos como armas o ayudas.

Al rato su pequeño amiguito volvió y le informó que estaban hablando de él, de que realmente se veía sexy en esas fotos, y si es que no serían reales… pues no parecían fotomontajes.

- "¿¿¿Esas fotos???"- Pensaba extrañado el chico- "No serán…"- recordando los traumáticos eventos del día anterior. Tragó saliva. Y, lentamente, comenzó a acercarse a las jóvenes, que vagamente estaban limpiando, hasta que estuvo a una distancia prudente en la cual pudiese oír lo que hablaban.

- ¿Pero no crees que si fuese verdad harían una hermosa pareja?- comentaba una

- Sí, aunque sería un desperdicio… pero debo admitir que Inuzuka realmente también es guapo-

- Sí… y ellos como pareja serían deliciosos…- decía la primera con estrellitas

- ¡¡¡Sí!! Sería genial, ya sé… ¡¡hagamos un fan club!! estoy segura de que hay más gente que piensa como nosotras…- decían las chicas

- sí… y con nuestras habilidades de ocultismo podremos averiguar una que otra cosilla…-

Al pobre Aburame estaban que se le caían las gafas… y estaba blanco como una hoja.

- Oye tú- lo zarandeaba una chica rubia- oye tú, Aburame- pero el chico ya no estaba en este mundo- ¡¡OYE!!-

- ¿ah¿Qué?- preguntó acomodándose las gafas

- Te quería hacer una pregunta- el chico asintió- ¿eres gay¿Eres pareja de Inuzuka-kun?- el chico casi se desmaya, como era así de directa!!!

La gente que logró escuchar la pregunta se quedó estupefacta… ¡¡¿Cómo podía ser tan directa?!!, es decir, las fotos Yaoi del Inuzuka y Aburame eran todo un hit en el instituto, o al menos lo eran para sus fans… y todos querían saber la verdad, pero… de ahí a preguntárselo…

- ¿De que habals?- preguntó el chico recobrando la compostura

- Ah, no, nada… quería saber… Es que harían buena pareja Yaoi… "Y mis sueño se verían realizados… JUAS, JUAS!!!"- decía y pensaba la chica

- eh, no…- Se oyó un super-mega-suspiro por parte de las chicas del salón; al Aburame sólo le cayó una gotita, se quería suicidar…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Grupo 2: De la "E" a la "H"

Sakura's POV

_Que horrible… se me va a correr el maquillaje y estos zapatos son realmente incómodos para esto… ¡¡¿Por qué nos tenía que tocar limpiar los pasillos!!?... Bueno, por lo menos no nos tocó el Baño… ¡¡pero yo quería estar con Sasuke-kuun TTTT, cruel destino… aparte… esas imbéciles de allá me están mirando feo hace rato… yo no les he hecho nada, y con suerte las conozco… bah, envidiosas…_

- Oh, lo siento… Zorra…- _Me dijo de repente una chica cuando "accidentalmente" se le cayó un balde de agua, ojala esté limpia, en mí. _

_-_ no, no te preocupes… nn- _no debo dejarme llevar… no es bueno, me saldrán arrugas… De repente vi una mano amigable ofreciéndome ayuda, levanté la mirada, era Hinata._

_- _¿Te ayudo, Sakura-san?- _me dijo bajito, como es habitual en ella. Acepté su ofrecimiento y nos pusimos a conversar, más bien YO me puse a PELAR (n/a: pelar es hablar mal a las espaldas de alguien) a ESAS IMBÉCILES. Para luego seguir limpiando, aunque yo insisto… ¿Qué les hice?... _

_Pasó un rato y por fin terminamos de limpiar el piso del pasillo A del primer piso… ¡¡Que felicidad!!... Ahora nos toca limpiar las murallas TTTT llenas de graffiti TTTT… kuso. Hinata y yo comenzamos la larga tarea, cuando una chica de coletas paso y nos golpeó a ambas en la espalda. Hinata y yo caímos al suelo, ya que no nos esperábamos ese ataque._

_- _¡¡OYE¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA¡¡HAS ESTADO MIRANDOME FEO TODO EL PU DÍA!!- le grité yo desde el suelo

- Nada, yo hago lo que quiera, pu- _me dijo, we insolente… metí mi mano bajo mi falda y saqué el cuchillo que siempre traigo conmigo, se lo acerqué al cuello rápidamente, sin darle tiempo para que reaccionara._

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?... Zorra…-

- Me oíste bien- _me dijo altanera, tomando mi muñeca y estrangulándomela con fuerza, para luego asestarme un golpe en el estómago y quitarme el cuchillo. Que extraño, ahora las posiciones están invertidas… Pero algo la noqueó, más bien, alguien… cuyo perfil vi aparecer frente a mi. Larga cabellera, ojos blanquecinos…_

- Estás bien, Haruno?- _… y la típica frialdad mata pasiones…_

- hai, Arigato Neji… aunque podría habérmela sacado yo de encima-

- hai, ya lo creo… pero si te veía un profesor ibas a acabar como Uchiha o Uzumaki- _dijo algo escéptico. En ese momento me percaté de las amigas de la chica nos miraban aún más feo¿y ahora a estas que les pasa?_

- Hinata¿Tú sabes por qué nos miran así?- _le pregunté discreta_

- No… No sé… ¿Neji-oniisan, tu sabes algo?- _miramos expectantes a Neji. Pero este sólo levantó los hombros… o sea que no sabía nada._

- ¿Cómo¿No saben?- _Escuchamos de repente una voz muy conocida para nosotros. Nos volteamos sorprendidos y sí, vimos aquellos ojos violáceos, ese pelo café… era…_

- Hitomi-sempai- _dijo Hinata sorprendida_

- Ohayo mi queridísimo Neji- _dijo tirándose sobre Neji- _ah, y amigas de Neji, Ohayo- _dijo sin darnos importancia… que molesta --, no la golpeo sólo porque ella sabe que onda._

- Bueno, y que es eso que no sabemos- _le dijo Neji impasible._

- ah, eso… es que sus fotos ya se repartieron por todo el instituto… entonces, es lógico que las miren feo. Pues Hinata sale con Neji-san, y también con Naruto, que, aunque usted no lo crea, ya tiene club de fans. Y a Sakura, porque sale con Uchiha-inmouto (El menor) y con Kiba.- _dijo Hitomi-sempai. Nosotros nos quedamos fríos… ¿¡CÓMO QUE YA SE HABÍAN REPARTIDO?! Sentí como mi alma se escapaba de mi cuerpo… pero en ese momento se me prendió el foco… ¡¡En todas las fotos yo salgo con uno de los Bishounens del mi grupo!! YOOOOSHH!!! Que suerte tengo, además, ahora sé que soy una de las más odiadas… sí, pero soy una de las más envidiadas… ¡¡oh sí!!_

_Y Hinata también, debería animarse… aunque… pobre Neji… aunque él también no??, es que no recuerdo si él sale en una foto Yaoi… mmmm… no, no recuerdo._

_End Sakura's POV_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grupo 3: de la "I" a la "L"

Estaban los pobres alumnos limpiando… los baños. Recién iban en el primer piso… y les quedaban los de los otros pisos… además de que hay más de un baño por piso n.nUU.

- Asco, Asco, Asco, asco…- repetía la joven Ninja-guardaespaldas mientras limpiaba un inodoro.

- ¿¿puedes dejar de repetir eso?? Es decir, Yo también tengo ganas de vomitar, pero si lo sigues repitiendo creo que de verdad lo voy a hacer…- le dijo Yoko, quién tenía un aspecto medio verdoso.

- ¿Y ustedes se quejan?... Akamaru y yo tenemos mejor olfato que cualquiera y esto es realmente desagradable- se quejaba el Inuzuka quien, junto a su fiel compañero y amigo, estaba limpiando el siguiente cubículo.

- ¡¡¡Vamos chicos¡¡No se dejen vencer¡¡Aprovechen la energía de su juventud!!- gritaba Lee apoyando el pie en la pared.

- Eso lo dice porque no tiene que limpiar inodoros… sólo el suelo…- dijo Naoko con una gotita.

- Ustedes son un grupo muy raro…- decía el azulado (XD) compañero de Itachi, Kisame- No sé porque Itachi los toma tanto en cuenta…-

- menos vamos a saber nosotros, cara de Pez- dijo Kiba, secundado por un ladrido de su perro.

Siguieron limpiando y en ese momento entraron unas chicas, seguidas por un profesor, quien las vino a dejar después de encontrarlas holgazaneando.

- ¡¡Y pobre de ustedes si no las veo trabajar!!- gritó el sensei y se fue.

En ese momento las chicas miraron en rededor y comenzaron a cuchichear. Más que nada apuntaban a Lee y a Yoko. Pero cuando se fijaron bien en Kiba se sorprendieron y se pusieron rojas.

- ¿Y a esas que les pasa?- preguntó Yoko

- Ni idea… parecen medio loquitas…- dijo Kiba. En tanto, Naoko estaba callada y a punto de estallar de la risa, pues ella ya intuía más o menos por donde iba la cosa… y sabía que, en parte, era su culpa.

- Oye tú, Inuzuka- le dijo de repente una de las chicas, que se veía más bravucona que las demás.

- hm- dijo el chico como única respuesta-

- ¿Eres Gay?- en ese momento todo se congeló. ¿Qué si era Gay?... ¿ah?... hasta que Naoko se comenzó a reír por lo bajo, y casi todos la miraron. Pero luego las miradas volvieron a Kiba.

- ¿¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA¡¡ES OBVIO QUE NO SOY GAY!!- gritó alterado el chico.

- No me grites Inuzuka, o me cago a tu perrito- dijo la chica agarrándolo del cuello de su polera

- Yo te grito si quiero, Akamaru se sabe defender bastante bien- dijo el chico estrangulando la muñeca de la chica para que lo soltara

- no te pongas insolente Inuzuka…-

- Sempai, ya suéltelo… si le hace algo, de seguro que las del club de fans KibaShino no nos dejan entrar…- dijo Una de las amigas de la chica

- Tienes razón- y lo soltó. En ese momento Kiba estaba en blanco… ¿KibaShino?...

- ¿Y qué rayos es eso del club de fans KibaShino?- preguntó al fin

- Es que, jijiji, mire esto- y le mostró una foto que sacó de su bolsillo. Era la foto donde salían él y Shino juntos en posiciones… ejem… indecorosas…

- ¿¡QUÉ¿Y CÓMO CONSIGUIERON ESTO?- gritó a punto de romper la foto, pero la chica se la quitó y la volvió a guardar

- Pues la venden en el corredor oscuro del terder piso…- informó la chica

Al chico se le cayó la mandíbula… entonces… para estas horas ya todos la habían visto… su vida social se fue al caño…

Luego, y dejando al colapsado Kiba de lado, una de las chicas se acercó a Yoko y le colocó la mano en el hombro.

- Eres una persona admirable, Kobayashi- le dijo la más pequeña con lágrima en los ojos.

- ¿Eh?- la chica no comprendía nada, y Naoko estaba revolcándose de la risa en el suelo, mientras Kisame la miraba como si estuviera loca.

- Sí, te admiramos por ser una persona de tan buen corazón y estar con él- dijo la segunda apuntando a Lee.

- ¿¡Eins?!- la pobre Yoko estaba rojísima y asombrada, mientras las otras dos chicas se desvivían en alabanzas, y la "líder" la felicitaba cada poco rato. Y, bueno, el pobre Lee tenía lágrimones en sus ojos y se quejaba llamando a Gai-sensei. Y Naoko le estaba sacando fotos a Kiba, mientras el pobre Kisame entendía poquísimo, pero, aún así, anotaba todo para decírselo a Itachi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -

Grupo 4: De la "M" a la "P"

Y bueno, en este grupo sólo estaba el joven Nara, quien, como siempre, había hallado la forma de que los más pequeños hiciesen su trabajo para el quedarse vagueando por ahí… Así que, como Shikamaru está dormido, no pasó nada interesante que les pueda contar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Grupo 5: De la "Q" (¿¿Hay alguien que tenga un apellido con "Q"?? ll??) a la "U".

A este grupo, para su desgracia, le tocó limpiar el amplio patio del instituto. Lo que incluía sacar todas las manchas de excremento de Paloma… puaj. Y, para su mala suerte, ese día hacía frío… mucho frío. (N/a: claro, están en invierno… no se si lo había dicho antes…)

- wakala… la próxima vez que vea una paloma juro que la mato, esto es asqueroso…- se quejaba Uzumaki mientras fregaba con ímpetu una mancha de lo ya mencionado.

- Te quejas demasiado Uzuratonkachi… eres un quejica…- le dijo el Uchiha, mientras barría en piso del espacio de 5x5 siguiente al de Uzumaki.

- Y tú eres un maldito desgraciado…- le respondió el rubio con una venita en la frente.

- Repite eso, gatito quejica-

- Maldito desgraciado, y para colco Gay…-

- Gay tú, podía apostar a que fuiste tú el que inició todo eso-

- Sí, sí… si el que tiene toda la cara de Gay eres tú… Travesti…-

- Di lo que quieras, pero yo estoy bien seguro de mi masculinidad… Gay-

- Travesti, si fueras un verdadero macho, como dices, habrías salido con alguna chica…-

- Si no he salido con alguna, es porque todas me parecen molestas…-

- sí, sí… di lo que quieras, de todas formas sigues siendo Gay…-

- Baka Uzuratonkachi, te estás ganando una paliza-

- No perderé contra un maricón…- (Nada en contra de los gays, en serio… pero es que si no hago esto no habría emoción… y no sería Naruto…). Los chicos ya estaban frente a frente, con chispitas saliendo de sus ojos… se iban a golpear, pero se detuvieron al sentir un flash que casi los dejó ciegos.

- ¿¡QUÉ CARAJO?!- gritaron ambos

- Je, je… gomen ne… pero es que se veían tan lindos… yo los apoyo chicos- dijo una chica x, sonrojada, mientras los saludaba y luego se iba corriendo con su grupo de amigas.

- ¿ah?...- los chicos estaban cuack. Al final lo dejaron de lado y siguieron trabajando, pues Ibiki-sensei los observaba de cerca… los tenía fichados.

Tenten estaba limpiando en una zona más alejada, junto con Temari. Cuando de repente pasaron unas chicas de las "top" y se las quedaron mirando feo, para después escupir en el luga donde estaban limpiando.

- Oye tú, se puede saber que mierd te pasa??- dijo Temari enojada

- O, lo siento¿estaban limpiando?... es que pensamos que aquí era el basurero…-

- Repite eso, zorr- dijo Tenten poniéndose de pie

- o miren, ahí viene la usada, corramos…-

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo Tenten furiosa, sacando unos kunais escondidos En su ropa no se como.

- Usada, perr, como tú quieras… lo mismo para zorramari- dijo altanera mientras sacaba un cuchillo de no se donde, y sus acompañantes también.

- Retira tus palabras…- dijo siseante Temari, mientras sacaba unos abanicos con filo.

- no quiero, Zorramari…-

Mientras, en otro lugar del patio, Kankuro y su hermano menor estaban limpiando. Kankurou trataba de conversar con su hermano, pero este no estaba ni ahí.

- ¿sabes Gaara?... si fueras más sociable, probablemente tendría novia…-

Y unas chicas que iban pasando por ahí miraron a Gaara, se sonrojaron y comenzarona cuchichear… aunque bastante alto.

- ¿Novia?... ¿Qué acaso se peleó con Lee-san?-

- Pobrecitos… ojalá se reconcilien…-

- Sí, son una pareja encantadora… rojo y verde- dijo otra toda babosa.

- Me encantan…- y más baba…

- ¿qué onda eso…? No sabía que eras gay hermanito- decía Kankurou desternillado de la risa, pero su 'hermanito' ya no estaba- ¿eh¿Gaara?-

Las chicas seguían hablando de que les gustaba mucho la pareja GaaLee y de que iban a montar un club de fans y todo eso, pero de repente una sombra se cierne sobre ellas, miran atrás, asustadas y…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH- era Gaara con los ojos rojos y su mirada satánica, con un aura demoniaca a su alrededor. Las chicas, del susto, se desmayaron y como no, si Gaara casi las mata… a no ser que llegó Kakashi-sensei y le echó agua encima.

- ¡¡A trabajar mocosos!!- era Baki-sensei

- Hai, hai- dijo Kankurou llevándose a rastras a su hermano.

Y de vuelta con la doble T.

Las chicas top yacían en el suelo, derrotadas, mientras Tenten y Temari sonreían triunfantes.

- je, hace tiempo que no peleaba así con alguien… me reanimó- dijo Tenten secandose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

- tienes razón, es revitalizante- dijo Temari. Pero en ese instante comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban.- O.o si son los senseis vamos a acabar como Naruto y Sasuke-

- Bueno, como decía mi padre, mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió… así que apretemos cuea (Significa escapar)- y las chicas se fueron lo más silencioso y cuidadosamente que pudieron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grupo 6, de la "V" a la "z".

En este grupo sólo estaba Ino, quien, al igual que Shikamaru, no estaba ni ahí con limpiar así que le coqueteó a unos chicos y estos le hicieron su trabajo.

Tocaron el timbre del almuerzo y todos los chicos partieron apresurados al casino, es decir, después de mucho trabajar estaban cansadísimos.

Nuestro grupito se sentó en la mesa de siempre, todos cansados, y, algunos traumatizados.

- fuuu… estoy agotada --- dijo Yoko

- Yo también- dijo Naoko, quien todavía se estaba sobando el abdomen… es que de tanto reír.

- ¿Reír¿De qué?- preguntó Sakura.

- es que verás…- la chica iba a contarle pero una mano le tapó la boca

- ¬¬ si le cuentas estás acabada…- era Kiba quien tenía fuego en los ojos.

- grrrr…- y Akamaru lo secundaba

- Está bien… gomen ne, es que no quiero problemas con nadie…- y comenzaron a comer.

- Oigan, aquí hay algo raro¿no?... es decir, en la ubicación… Kiba y Shino siempre se sientan juntos, pero ahora están más lejos que hoy en la mañana… y Lee y Yoko también, además, Tenten y Temari, que normalmente hablan muy poco, ahoa parecen cotorras entre ellas… ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Naruto con una gotita, pero de repente le llegó un pan duro, como los del casino no hay, en la cabeza.- hey-

- ¿Qué es eso de que parecemos cotorras?- dijo Temari sacando uno de sus abanicos con filo y enseñandoselo a Naruto, quien se quedó calladito.

- jeje, quizá es que en serio les afecto lo que he oído por aquí y por allá…- dijo Kankurou quien estaba riéndose bajito

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ino

- Es que¿Recuerdan las fotos?... pues quien la compró ya las esparció… y si que se venden…- dijo ya muerto de la risa. Este comentario causó diferentes reacciones, los que ya lo sabían siguieron normales, y los que no… bueno, los más afectados (hombres) casi escupen todo, las chicas… pos normal, sonrieron de superioridas… ¿De qué se iban a quejar?... salían con los más guapos… así que, que va…- ¿Y les cuento algo aún más gracioso? Se han comenzado a fundar fan clubs, XD y Gaara con Lee ya tienen uno, escuché a las chicas… aunque Gaara casi se las come… pero fue graciosísimo!! XD- Naoko también se comenzó a reír, pero bajito, cosa que nadie la notó, más que Yoko, quién la pisó.

- A no sé de que se molestan, así sólo fomentan la creencia de que es verdad…- Dijo Temari tranquila.

- Temari-san tiene razón, recuerden que yo dije que eran photoshopeadas…- dijo Naoko

- mmm… aparte, no está tan mal…- dijo Yoko, quien ya había terminado de comer.

- Dices eso porque a ti no te golpearon…- dijo Neji

- ¿Lo golpearon Neji-sama?- dijo Yoko con fuego en los ojos y poniéndose de pie- ¡¡Digame quien fue y lo mato!!-

- No fue a mi, fue a Hinata y a Haruno- dijo terminando de comer

- ¿¡Qué?!- ahora fue Naoko- ¡¡Dígame quien o quienes y ya verá como mañana ya no están!!- poniéndose de pie

- No… no hace flata… Neji-oniisan ya… - comenzó Hinata

- Lo que quiere decir Hinata, es que Neji ya las hizo mier- aclaró Sakura

- ¿En serio?, Arigato Neji-sama… pero si los vuelven a molestar me avisan…- dijo Naoko, y fue secundada por Yoko.

Luego, tocaron el timbre para las segundas actividades… que eran terminar de limpiar y limpiar otras cosas más… hasta la hora de la cena, cuando ya se podrían ir a dormir…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y el día pasó así, entre limpia, y limpia… y entre cuchicheos por aquí y cuchicheos por allá.

El día dio paso a la noche, y se produjeron algunos cambios muy extraños.

En la habitación de Sasuke y Naruto…

2:00am.

La puerta se abre silenciosamente, una silueta entra sin ser notaba por los habitantes de aquella habitación (valga la redundancia) y se acostó en el piso.

2:30am, habitación de Shino y Kiba.

La puerta se abre, sale una figura.

Misma hora, habitación de Chouji y Shikamaru.

Se abre la puerta y entra una figura.

2:00am, habitación de Gaara y Kankurou

Se abre la puerta y sale una silueta.

6:00am alguna habitación.

Sale una figura y entra a las distintas habitaciones ya mencionada, excepto dos, y saca fotos.

Habitación de Naruto y Sasuke.

- ¿¡¡QUÉ COÑO!!?- se sobresalta el chico al sentir el flash, mira a su alrededor y no ve nada extraño, excepto un bulto en el suelo. -¿ah?... bah, debo estar durmiendo todavía…- y se tira de nuevo, volviéndose a quedar dormido.

Habitación de Shikamaru y Chouji.

El extraño entra y saca una foto, luego se va. Chouji abre levemente los ojos, mira para todas partes y no ve nada.

- bah, debe ser producto de mi imaginación…- y se vuelve a dormir.

11:00am

Las chicas ya están todas despiertas, tomando desayuno tranquilamente. Es que como era domingo, este día tenían la mañana para hacer sus tareas y cosas así, lo que para ellos era LIBRE, es decir, si las tareas no tienen puntos, o décimas… (Y aunque las tengan) ¿A quién le importan?... pueden copiarlas… o hacerlas en clases rápidamente.

- Ne, chicas¿no creen que los chicos se están demorando demasiado?... es decir, se que es Domingo y todo… pero les tiene que alcanzar el tiempo para tomar desyuno, bañarse, y vestirse… pues en la tarde tenemos que ir a hacer trabajo comunitario afuera ¿no?- dijo Tenten

- Sí, se están demorando… ¿Y si los vamos a despertar?- propuso Temari

- Demo… si nos ve algún profesor… en las habitaciones de los hombres nos van… a retar…- dijo Hinata chocando sus dedos.

- ¿Qué nos van a ver? Míralos, están todos borrachos… a saber que hicieron anoche…- dijo Sakura apuntando a la mesa de profesores, donde todos estaban tomando café y con dolores de cabeza horribles.

- Sakura-san tiene razón, vamos…- dijo Naoko

- Ohayo, hermosas señoritas…- Todas voltearon, era Sasori.

- No hay mayor alegría que ver a tan hermosa flor en el amanecer…- dijo Itachi besando la mano de Sakura. Y de fondo estaba Ino haciendo con sus manos marionetas de ellos.

- ¿De nuevo las cursilerías?- Se quejó Kisame

- ¿Ne¿Y dónde está mi Neji-kuuuun x ?- pataleó Hana

-Durmiendo- dijo Yoko echando humo

- ¿En serio?... entonces lo iré a despertar con un beso- dijo al chica con estrellitas y se fue corriendo, seguida por Yoko.

- ¿A dónde van?- preguntó Tenten que no se había enterado de nada

- A ver a Neji-sama…- dijo Naoko con una gotita. En ese momento Tenten se sobresaltó y también fue corriendo tras ellas.

- aquí están todos locos…- dijeron Kisame y Naoko al mismo tiempo. Se miraron, y asintieron.

- ¿Y como ha estado Kisame-sempai?- preguntó Naoko, cordial como siempre. Y esos dos siguieron conversando de temas triviales, nada especial.

Con los locos…

- Itachi-kun…- decía Sakura toda roja.

- Mi bella Sakura, esta tarde, cuando tengamos que limpiar¿Quieres ser parte de mi grupo?-

- ¿¿ehhh¿Por qué ella Itachi-sama?- se quejó Deidara, pero Itachi pasó de ella.

- ¿en serio?- el chico tenía a Sakura comiendo de la palma de su mano- me haría muy feliz-

- entonces todo será más bello…- dijo Itachi- pero, como todo lo bueno termina rápido, ya nos tenemos que ir… adios mi bella flor- dijo ITachi sacando una rosa de no sé donde y marchándose

- adios..- dijo embobada la pelirosada

- Adios bellas flores…- dijo Sasori a Temari y Hinata, quienes estaban conversando con él.

- Ja na- dijo Kisame a Naoko, quien se despidió con una reverencia.

- ¡espéreme Itachi-sama!- se quejó Deidara.

- Claro, y a mi nada ¬¬- echaba humo la pobre Ino- bueno, mejor vamos a despertar a esos vagos…- y comenzó a caminar a las habitaciones de hombres, seguida por Naoko, Temari y Hinata. Sakura se quedó ahí, soñando despierta, mientras olía la rosa.

- - - - - - -

Perseguía a la casi pelinegra por los pasillos que daban a las habitaciones masculinas, realmente no sabía por qué lo hacía… es decir… ¿Neji tenía derecho a tener sus fans no?... pero es que en el sólo instante en que escuchó a Naoko decir que esa desgraciada de Hitomi iba a "despertarle" no lo soportó… y salió tras ella…

Las tres chicas llegaron a la habitación del susodicho, y, quien sabrá por qué, esta estaba sin llave. La primera, y la mayor, se abrió paso para ver…

- ¡Neji-sa…!- pero la chica se quedó con la palabra en la boca al contemplar el escenario que tenía ante sus ojos.

Neji sin camisa secandose el pelo, y Lee saliendo de la ducha con sólo una toalla atada a la cintura.

- O.O… etto…- las más jóvenes no sabían que decir.

- ¡¡NEJI-KUUN!!- dijo la oji morada y se le tiró encima al ojiblanco pasando olímpicamente por alto al joven Lee.

- ¿eh?- exclamó sorprendido Neji, quién todavía no entendía la situación.

- ¡¡Oye, deja en paz a Neji-sama!!- gritó la rubi tirándose encima de la chica, y agarrándola de la polera.

- Déjame en paz chica estorbosa- le gritó la otra de vuelta

- ¡¡Qué lo dejes!!- gritó en respuesta. Mientras el pobre Neji estaba azul por la asfixia, el pobre Lee que no entendía nada con la duda en la cabeza y ni siquiera se había movido, y la pobre Tenten… bueno, ella estaba petrificada en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAA GOMEN NE!!!!- hasta que la pobre reaccionó…

- ¡¡¡¡JOOOOOOOO¿¡PERO QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?!- gritó Lee, también reaccionando. Y ambos comenzaron a correr en circulos, mientras las otras dos luchaban y el pobre Neji se asfixiaba.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué hacen tanto ruido?- llegó Kankurou tallandose los ojos

- Vaya, medio desorden… aquí está el colapso, menos mal que los profes están ebrios…- llegó Temari, que venía de despertar a su hermano.- por cierto¿Alguien ha visto a Gaara?-

Pero nadi respondió, así que la chica se molestó porque no le estaban prestando atención y agarró a las dos chics (Yoko y Hitomi) y las sacó a rastras de la habitación.- ¡Y tú!- apuntó a Lee- ¡¡Ponte ropa degenerado!, y tú- apuntó a Tenten- ¡Ayuda al pobre Hyuuga que se muere!-

- Hai- respondieron ambos asustados

- Das miedo cuando te pones así Temari- dijo Kankurou

- cállate o te agarro a ti también…- le dijo amenazadora- y ustedes…- pero cuando se dio cuenta ya sólo tenía dos peluches con un letrero que decía: "Nos piramos, mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió". A Temari le salió una venita.

- Temari cálmate, o te van a salir arrugas- pero el pelicafé cometió un error en decir eso, pues se ganó la golpiza de su vida. Mientras en la habitación Lee entró al baño a vestirse y encontró a…

- ¿¡Yoko O.O?!-

- shhhh… o Temari me mata… TTTT- dijo la chica- en seguida me voy, pero¿puedes ver si Temari todavía está afuera?- el chico sacó la cabeza para ver, pero Temari ya se había ido con su hermano a buscar a Gaara. En tanto, la chica rubia se quedó contemplando el cuerpo de Lee, se sonrojó, pues recién se daba cuenta de que Lee sólo tenía una toalla.

- Ya se fue, pedes salir-

- Arigato Lee-san, te debo una- y se fue

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras tanto, las otras chicas, son contar a Sakura, se habían dividido para ir a despertar a los vagos. Quedaron así:

Temari iría a despertar a sus hermanos, era lo más natural.

Hinata iría donde Shino y Kiba, pues era menos probable que le pegaran a ella.

Ino iría donde Chouji y Shikamaru, eran amigos de la infancia, así que había más confianza.

Y como donde Lee y Neji ya había alguien, a Naoko le tocaba ir donde Naruto y Sasuke, por defecto.

Con Temari ya sabemos que pasó, ahora, con Hinata.

La tímida descendiente tocó la puerta, con la intención de despertarlos, y, para su suerte, Shino le abrió.

- Oh…Ohayo Shino-kun… yo, los venía a despertar…- dijo chocando sus dedos

- Ohayo Hinata-san. Arigato, pero supongo que Kiba ya se despertó, pues no está aquí-

- ¿En serio?... que… que extraño… no está… con nosotras- dijo haciendo memoria

- De seguro está por ahí. Bueno¿me esperas?, en seguida salgo…- y se fue a vestir correctamente.

Con Ino.

Ino abrió la puerta de la habitación, así sin más, pues sabía que esos dos no se iban a despertar con escuchar la puerta… pero se sorprendió al encontrar ahí a…

- ¿Kiba? O.o??-

- ¿ah?... Ohayo Ino-chan- dijo Chouji levantándose.

- etto… ¿Y que hace Kiba aquí?- preguntó extrañada

- ¿kiba?...- pues, no sé, pregúntale…- y el Akimichi se metió al baño. En ese momento Kiba despertó, y vio a Ino.

- Ohayo- dijo simplemente, despertando también a Akamaru

- ¿Se puede saber que hace aquí?- preguntó la chica

- Ah, es que no soporto a Shino- y se levantó así como así, provocando que la chica se sonrojara, pues estaba sólo con boxers.

- Pervertido- y le pegó una sonora cachetada, que terminó por despertar a Shikamaru

- ¿eh? Ohayo Ino, Kiba¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?-

- ¿Temprano¡Eres un desconsiderado¡¡Son las 12:00!!- con una venita en la frente

- por eso digo, es temprano…- poniéndose de pie

- -- eres un vago… y ahora ustedes dos… ¡¡Vistanse!! Yo los espero afuera- y se fue dando un portazo

- Por eso nunca me voy a casar… las mujeres son problemáticas…- dijo Shikamaru estirándose

- Dímelo a mí- dijo el Inuzuka señalando su roja mejilla

Con Naoko.

La chica se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación y tocó la puerta. Esperó… no hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar, esta vez más fuerte, y esta vez si recibió respuetsa… aunque no fue la más adecuada.

- ¡¡Váyase a la punta del pu cerro y déjenos dormir!!- era Sasuke. Aunque la verdad a la chica no le importaba quien fuese, ya estaba enfadada. Abrió la puerta de golpe, suerte que no estaba con llave o la habría echado abajo. Y caminó enfadada a la cama del Uchiha, pero cuando estaba por llegar se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo.

- ¿¡Pero qué…?!- cuando se dio cuenta unos verdes ojos la observaban.

Así es, era Gaara (El bulto que vio Naruto en la mañana, era Gaara acurrucadito en el suelo), y ella estaba sobre él, con la cara de Gaara en su pecho y… bueno, ustedes entienden.

La chica se sonrojó fuertemente, y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, ante la atenta mirada de Gaara, quién también tenía un leve sonrojo.

- gomen nasai O////O no le vi Gaara-san… y yo…- comenzó la chica

- Da igual, no te preocupes…- dijo el chico, para luego bostezar. En ese momento la chica se dio cuenta de algo.

- etto… ¿Qué hace aquí Gaara-san?... ¿no es esta la habitación de Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun?- preguntó extrañada

- sí, pero no soportaba ya los ronquidos de Kankurou… no me dejaba dormir, además… mi hermano tiró a la basura mis tapones para los oídos…- dijo tranquilo- y… ¿Te puedes quitar de encima mío?- y es que la chica estaba sentada en sus piernas.

- ¿por qué hacen tanto ruido?- se levantó Uzumaki, frotándose los ojos. Naoko se salió rojísima de las piernas de Gaara y este se puso de pie. Naoko por poco y no se parte de la risa por el gorrito de dormir de Naruto, quien no entendía nada.

- Ohayo, Naruto-kun. Los vine a despertar pues ya son las 12:00, y en un rato más nos tenemos que ir al trabajo comunitario- explicó serena

- ¡¡Las doce!!- el rubi se levantó rápidamente y entró al baño.

- Ne, Sasuke-kun… despierte- comenzó Naoko zarandeándolo suavemente

- ándate a la mi- dijo el chico dándose vuelta. A la chica se le pusieron los ojos ojos, se hartó, agarró al chico por el brazó y lo tiró de lleno al suelo. -¿¡PERO QUÉ…?!- pero se calló al ver la cara de "di algo más y mueres" de Naoko.

- Ahora, puede vestirse y salir… Sasuke-kun…- dijo con una cara muy amable, pero con venitas en su cabeza

-eh… hai- con mil gotitas

- vaya, eres más fiera de lo que me imaginaba, Jaganashi. Ahora veo po qué te contrataron en la familia Hyuuga. La chica se sonrojó por lo dicho por Gaara, normalmente no se dejaba sacar de quicio… pero… hoy fue un día especial.

- Bueno, yo… me retiro…- dijo abriendo la puerta, pero antes de salir se volteó y dijo con una cara satánica- estaré afuera, si no salen en un rato más me harán volver a entrar…- y se fue.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y así por fin se encontraban los chicos desayunando.

- jajajajajajaja que pena tu vida Kiba, jajajajajajaja- se reía el Uzumaki de la marca del Inuzuka

- cállate…- decía enojado el aludido

- si te ríes de eso, hubieras visto senda paliza que le dio Jaganashi al Uchiha…- comentó Gaara, con una sonrisa sádica

- Woa, tiene que haber sido muy entretenido para que tú siquiera sonrías…- comentó Kiba

- ¿en serio? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE PENA TÚ VIDA SASUKE NO BAKA- se reía a carcajadas en rubio, con Sasuke amenazante tras él.

- mejor cállate Uzuratoncachi…-

- JAJAJAJAJA- y llegó el golpe- ¿quieres pelear imbécil?-

- Y ya comenzaron…- suspiró Yoko

- Pero por lo menos ya es un día casi normal… es decir, Sakura está en su mundo de sueños…- apuntó a Sakura que seguía con la bendita rosa, mientra Ino echaba humo y retaba a Shikamaru por ser tan vago- Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun pelean, Kiba conversa con Naruto y comenta la pelea con Kakurou… aunque¿Por qué Kankurou-kun está tan apaleado?- refiriéndose a que el chico estaba lleno de vendajes y tenía un ojo morado.

- pues…- su rubia amiga apuntó a Temari, quien ya se había calmado y conversaba animadamente con Tenten.

- Vaya… pobre- comentó la chica

- Pero… siguiendo con lo que decía Naoko-san… Shino y Kiba no… sse hablan…- dijo Hinata bajito

- Eso es cierto, pero no hay nada que se le pueda hacer… desde lo de las fotos que ni siquiera se miran…-

- Sí, y yo encontré a Kiba durmiendo en la habitación de Shikamaru y Chouji- dijo Ino, integrándose a la conversación, ya que Shikamaru y Chouji se habían puesto a conversar de temas, como ella los llamaba, "sólo para vagos".

- ¿En serio?... entonces esto ya ha pasado a mayores…- dijo Tenten, también integrandose

- Vaya, esto de las fotos… hizo furor y nos afectó a todos… y esta semana va a ser peor.- dijo Temari

- Sí, tiene razón… bueno, yo enseguida vuelvo- y Naoko se puso de pie. Mientras las chicas seguían comentando el tema.

- Oye Kankurou¿y por qué estás tan golpeado?- preguntó Shino

- Pues… dígamos que es una larga historia- respondió el chico con rayitas azules en su cabeza

- Nada que ver, es así de simple como que Temari-san lo golpeó- dijo Lee.

-¿En serio? Pues te dejó bien morado amigo…- dijo Shikamaru- por eso digo, las muejers son problemáticas-

- Sí, estamos totalmente de acuerdo…- pero se callaron al ver que las chicas los miraban asesinamente

- no hay caso con ellas… es como si tuviesen mil orejas… y ojos- dijo Naruto con un escalofrío.

- Me dan miedo…- dijo Lee con un escalofrío.

- - - - - - - - -- -

Pasó el rato y ya todos habían terminado de desayunar, se iban a ir cuando llegó Naoko.

- Neoko neechan¿A dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada- soltó Yoko

- gomen ne por la demora, es que fui a resolver unos asuntos…- dijo enseñándoles un sobre

- ¿qué es eso?- preguntó el curioso Naruto

- Pues… les tengo noticias, una buena y una mala. ¿Cuál les digo primero?- dijo la chica haciéndose la interesante

- etto… la mala primero…- dijo Kiba

- Bien, la mala es que les sacaron fotos muy comprometedoras mientras dormían y estás están, más encima, photoshopeadas, y ya se esparcieron por el colegio.- dijo la chica como quien dice que afuera llueve. Los chicos, y también las chicas, quedaron con la mandíbula en el piso… y tragaron saliva.

- ¿Y cuál es la buena?- se atrevió a pronunciar Lee

- ¡Qué me conseguí las fotos a muy buen precio! nxn- sonrió la chica, ante lo cual la mayoría cayó al suelo. Los que no casi se abalanzan sobre la chica para ver las fotos.

- hey, esperen… vamos a algún lugar y así las vemos todos…- dijo la chica

- - - - - - - - - -

5 minutos después, en la habitación de Naoko y Yoko.

- ¿Por qué siempre nuestra habitación?- preguntó molesta Naoko

- No sé, creo que ya se hizo costumbre…- dijo Temari

- ahora¡las fotos!- dijo Kankurou emocionado

- ¿Por qué te emocionas?- dijo Temari

- Porque creo que puedo sacar buen material para las noticias del lunes, y de toda la próxima semana…- dijo con un brillito en los ojos.

- ¡haces eso y te mato!- dijo Kiba amenazador

- "Pero si no lo hace él lo hago yo…"- pensaba la rubia compañera de Kankurou

-Bien, aquí están… vayan pasándolas…- dijo Naoko, y le pasó la foto a Yoko, que estaba a su derecha. La pobre Yoko casi se muere de la risa, es que en la foto aparecía, en letras grandes y fosforescentes: "¿Traición¡Un nuevo trío!". Y en la foto aparecía Kiab, con Chouji y Shikamaru. Obviamente la foto había sido sacada cuando dormían… pero como estaba photoshopeada aparecían los tres juntitos y abrazaditos en una misma cama.

Yoko la pasó a Temari, que estaba a su lado, y la chica sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto, lo mismo Ino, Hinata casi se cae de la impresión, Naruto, Sasuke y Neji se rieron, lo mismo que Gaara, y los aludidos en la foto… pues se pusieron blancos y casi se desmayan… el pobre Shikamaru tuvo que ir al baño…

- uy… pobre…- dijo Yoko con una gotita

- Shika-kun, que no es para tanto…- le dijo Ino

- TTTT si lo es…- se quejaba el chico, primera vez que lo veían con energía para algo que no fuese su: Es problemático.

- Bueno, la otra, por suerte, nos los incluye a ustedes.- dijo Naoko sacandola y pasandosela a Yoko. Esta vez Yoko se volvió a reír. Esta vez salían Gaara, acurrucado al LADO de Naruto, Naruto en el medio, abrazando a Sasuke. Y en lestras grandes salía: "El nuevo trío de Konoha, un desperdicio para las mujeres…"

- Jo, pues tienen algo de razón…- comentó Temari

- sí, totalmente de acuerdo contigo- dijo Ino. Y las demás reaccionen fueron similares a las anteriores, excepto porque Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a pelear, de nuevo, y Gaara sólo estaba rojo y con una mirada asesina. Las demás fotos que les mostró Naoko, era ya más normales… y eran photoshopeadas de los trabajos de ayer. Es decir, Salían Lee y Yoko MUY juntos, Sakura, Neji y Hinata en una actitud muy unida, nada de que preocuparse…

-Bueno, y eso es todo…- dijo Naoko guardando el sobre.

- ¡nada que ver, te queda una!- dijo Yoko intentando quitarle el sobre

- No, que dices…- comenzando a sudar frío

- dame eso, nada puede ser peor que lo de nosotros…- dijo Temari quitándole el sobre por detrás. Sacó la foto y se echó a reír.

- ¿ein?- llegaron los demás y también se echaron a reír.

- ya cállense…- decía la chica toda roja

- jajaja, es que… ¡¡con el cara de Pez!!- se reía Naruto. Y es que la foto era de cuando estuvo conversando con Kisame en el desayuno y en la limpieza.

Y así llegó la tarde, hicieron los trabajos comunitarios, y a Sasuke y Naruto casi les da un ataque al corazón cuando Sakura se fue con Itachi. Comenzaron a hacer planes maquiavélicos, de nuevo, mientras los demás sólo limpiaban y limpiaban, recogiendo basura.

Y pasaron las semanas, y dos meses. En el colegio cada día se difundían más rumores, sobre cuqluier tontera, así que ahora todos dormían con las puertas con llave, casi no andaban juntos… bueno, a los que les preocupaba… más que nada, eran Shino y Kiba, quienes se habían hasta dejado de hablar… En cuanto a las fotos… pues siguieron saliendo más, y hasta se hizo una revista… información que obtuvieron por Naoko, quien, actualmente, era su comerciante y traficadota… junto con Naruto, claro que este último sólo conseguía fotos de chicas y cosas por el estilo.

Con tanto tiempo pasado, se acercaban los eventos más importantes del instituto, entre ellos… las reuniones de apoderados…

Continuará…

- - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Notas de la Autora: ALELUYA!! (Música de fondo: Aleluya), ALELUYA!!! Terminé este capítulo… aunque, fue más que nada relleno, es que ahora vienen cosas más importantes… se enterarán del pasado de muchos y claro, habrá diversión y romance… y mucho, pero mucho humor!!! gomen ne por la tardanza… pero es que en serio se mefué la inspiración con el fin de año, y las últimas pruebas… pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones, la inspiración vuelve a mi!!! TENGO EL PODER!! (Pose de He-man)

Sasuke: vieja loca…

Mejor cállate Sasukin, que si no esta vez pongo que Sakura te hace bolsa… ¬¬

Sasuke: hmp, que lo intente…

Sakura¡¡Sasuke te está pelando!!

Sakura: mi Sasuke-kun?... que malo eres!!!- y le comienza a pegar muy fuerte, al rato llega Itachi y se le suma, aprovechando…

Ups, pobrecillo… bah, que se muera… ¬¬ después lo hago revivir… bueno, ahora, a contestar los reviews… (Por cierto, noté que eran poquititos… TTTT si no hay reviews no hay historia, aviso…) y avisarles que ya pueden volver a votar por la más guapa y el más guapo .

**Yosy-chan**: jooo hola yosy, pos ahora te me desapareciste… que ya ni me llamas TTTT… bubuuuuu pero ya lo continue… y sigo usando la idea del photoshop… jejeje, me dices que te pareció ne?

**!"+Vero Malfoy Uchiha+"!: **Konnichiwa!! Arigato por el review!! Me encantan los reviews largos" arigato! Bueno, y en cuanto a lo del Yaoi… pos aquí coloqué la foto un más, pero en adelante ya no hay más, fué lo cómico del momento… xD, y como ya pasaron dos meses… hmmm… como tu has sido la única que voto para lo nuevo, pos Sasuke ganará este mes… XD asegurado… jejeje, bueno, ahí en el sgte. Capi lo pongo, que ÇSasu ganó el mes pasado y ahí veo quien ganó el primer mes. buenu, esu… besus!! Y ojalá me sigas leyendo!

Bueno, arigato a las DOS reviewrs!! Y besos a los lectores y lectoras!!!

"_La vida pasa, rápida caravana. Detén tu montura y se feliz"_


	12. Cap 9: Química, el meollo del asunto

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la idea del fic me pertenece, junto con Naoko, Yoko y Hitomi... así que... no me vayan a decir nada!  
**Advertisement:** Es un AU o UA, con los personajes un poco OOC y un poco fuerte, no mucho porque no es mi estilo, pero están avisados!

**Capítulo 9**: lalalalalalal

Un dia en felizlandia nuestros heroes estaban felizlando hasta q llego Sasuke, los mato y lo escribio en su log…

Fin

Ya eso fue todo…

Mentira!!! Joooo eso lo escribió mi mejor amiga, Yosy… y queda bien… pero a lo nuestro…

**Capítulo 9:** Química, El meollo del asunto, un concurso.

Los meses habían pasado, y las cosas iban de mal en peor… las fotos… la revista… y…

- ¡¡Es que no lo puedo creer!!- se quejaba cierto rubio mientras iban camino a la sala, después del desayuno

- ¿Qué cosa Naruto-kun?- preguntó Hinata

- grr… es que este condenado de Sasuke ganase la semana pasada… y el mes pasado…- se quejaba el chico con humito en la cabeza

- Bueno, es bastante normal Naruto…- dijo Ino con estrellitas

- Sí, Sasuke-kun es muy popular y guapo- decía la babosa número 2.

- bueno, bueno… y tú de parte de quién estás? No recuerdas que el primer mes ganó Itachi?...- preguntaba con una gotita Tenten

- Sí… pero me tienen entre los dos… es que ambos son guapos- decía Sakura

- Bah, es demasiado problemático…- adivinen quien dijo eso…

- Oi, oi… no se crean tanto, miren que mi hermanito también ganó el primer mes… le hizo competencia a Itachi y quedaron empatados…- dijo Temari

- Sí, es que Gaara-san, desde los rumores Yaoi tiene mucha fama… y un club de Fans gigante…- dijo Naoko

- Sí, aunque no sé… Itachi también tiene uno gigante…- mencionó Yoko, cuando hubieron llegado a la sala, y las chicas del 2do se quedaron conversando.

Y los chicos…

- Pff… Sakura-chan se ha quedado prendida del baka de Itachi…- decía de mal humor el rubio

- Itachi…- dijo el pequeño Uchiha rencorosamente

- No sé, todo esto es demasiado problemático y enredoso… con tal de que no se maten, estamos bien…- dijo Shikamaru apoyándose en su banco, listo para dormir.

En ese momento entró la peor pesadilla de todos, o bueno, de algunos…

- Ohayo Orochimaru-sensei- dijeron todos los que no se estaban saltando la clase

- Ohayo, mis queridos especí… alumnos- se corrigió- bueno, hoy vamos a preparar una mezcla muy peligrosa, aquí mis ayudantes, Uchiha-san y Uzumaki-san, les entregarán las instrucciones… sus materiales están bajo los escritorios… es en grupos de 5, así que quiero que los formen ya, y se los den a mis ayudantes.- y se sentó, esperando a que Sasuke y Naruto fuesesn. Los dos nombrados, sin chistar, fueron para allá.

- Ohayo, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. Aquí tienen las instrucciones y en esta hoja me anotan los grupos, luego vienen para acá… es que para ustedes tengo un trabajo diferente.- y les entrega lo ya dicho.

Los dos se miran, extrañados, normalmente hacían el mismo trabajo que los demás, pero ya que…

Se fueron paseando por la sala, la mayoría de las chicas, o las que estaban, le pedían a Sasuke que fuera parte de su equipo… pero este sólo las miraba gélidamente.

En cambio, el pobre de Naruto era sólo tratado como alguien más…

Al final todos los grupos estaban listos, y Sasuke y Naruto se fueron con Orochimaru.

- Bien, entonces vengan conmigo- les dijo, luego llamó a alguien en el pasillo, y entró Kabuto a cuidarlos… el joven ayudante de Orochimaru, que se decía era Gay y le gustaba Orochimaru, pero eso es cuento aparte y no me voy a meter tan profundo…

- Queridos alumnos, ahora se quedará Kabuto-san, mi querido ayudante con ustedes… por favor tengan cuidado y me dices cualquier cosa, Kabuto-san- y se lleva a Sasuke y Naruto… la mayoría se quedan murmurando cosas como:

- Pobre Sasuke-kun, se lo va a violar T.T-

- Naruto-kun…- está bien, esa sí fue Hinata

- Sasuke-kun… pobrecillo… T.T hay que demandar al viejo pedofilo ese…- y cosas por el estilo….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sasuke's POV _

_Orochimaru-sensei nos llevó al otro laboratorio, que estaba vacío. Era muy tétrico, pues casi no se usaba. Y estaba lleno de tubos de ensayo, etc._

_No sentamos en una mesa cercana a la puerta, y Orochimaru-sensei comenzó a sacar unos materiales y unos papeles antiquísimos, que nos pasó al Uzuratoncachi y a mí. No sé que le vio de inteligente al baka de Naruto, pero ya que…_

_Bajo las instrucciones de Orochimaru sensei creamos una mezcla media extraña, que tuvimos que poner a fuego._

- Muy bien chicos, con esto se ganan un 7 directo al libro…- _anotandolo en el libro, insisto que esto me suena mal._

- genial!! Viste Sasuke no baka, esto es bueno- _todo emocionado, este Uzuratoncachi…_

- Bien, a ver… voy a revisar esto…- _tomó la fórmula y la pasó a otro vaso, un poco. Luego se nos acercó y nos pasó los brazos por las espaldas.- _ustedes son todos unos genios¿ne?... son unos prodigios…- _y se fue de vuelta con los vasos, Naruto y yo nos quedamos cuack… Y como nos estaba dando la espalda no pudimos ver nada de los vasos, aunque supongo que los estará observando nada más._

_End Sasuke's POV_

_Naruto's POV_

_Orochimaru-sensei se acercó a nosotros, yo sólo estaba en la luna. De repente se volvió a abrazar a nosotros… me dio un escalofrío…_

_-"Tranquilo Naruto, tu estás en Felizlandia… y Orochimaru no está atrás tuyo… no, eso jamás…"- pensé intentando tranuilizarme._

- Pues les ha quedado excelente la poción, chicos…- _y sentí un dolor agudo en el hombro donde estaba apoyada la mano de Orochimaru-sensei, y creo que lo imaginé, pero juró que le escuché decir muy bajito- _es hora de probarla…-_ Luego de eso miré a Sasuke no baka, para ver si es que había oido algo… pero mi mirada se puso borrosa, ya no veía bien. Y de repente sólo sentí el sonido seco de un cuerpo caer, para luego ver todo negro…_

_End Naruto's POV_

Ambos chicos yacían tirados en el suelo, con caras de dolor y angustia. Mientras tanto aquel causante de todo esto estaba de pie, observándolos atentamente. En un momento dado se movió en dirección a su escritorio, yendo a buscar un block de notas para luego comenzar a escribir, cuando…

_**BOOOOOOOOOM**_

Se escuchó de la sala de al lado. Se puso de pie, negando con la cabeza… ¿Es que acaso Kabuto no podía hacer nada bien?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sakura's POV_

_Hice grupo con las chicas, ya que somos 5 justas. Realmente me resulta extraño que Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun se hayn ido con Orochimaru-sensei, es decir, hace tiempo ya que son sus ayudantes y todo pero…_

_-"Nunca los había sacado en clases…"-_

_Que aburrido experimento, la verdad es que me interesa más saber que pasa con Naruto-nii y Sasuke-kun…_

- Oye Sakura¿Estás despierta o qué?- _agitaba su mano frente a mi Ino_

- ¿ah¿eh? Sí… lo siento, es que me quedé preocupada…-

- Yo también¿Qué le habrá hecho ese pedofilo a mi querido Sasuke-kun- _maldita cerdita ¬¬_

- En verdad que sí, me pregunto que harán… pero esto me da mala espina…- _dijo Naoko anotando el procedimiento en su cuaderno_

- ¿Y si causamos una explosión para escabullirnos? Es que esto es aburrido… hay que ponerle acción…- _dijo Yoko mientras jugaba con una probeta entre sus manos… ¡¡Eso es!!_

- Ne, Naoko-san¿es posible causar una explosión?- _pregunté bajito, para que Kabuto-sensei no me oyese, aunque dudo que lo haga, pues está demasiado ocupado anotando no sé que en su cuaderno y quejándose de Naruto-nii y Sasuke-kun… yo lo sabía, es Gay y está celoso…_

-¿eh¿lo dices en serio Sakura-san?- _estrañada me preguntó_

- Claro que sí… esta clase apesta y quizá que les esté haciendo ese maldito pedofilo…-

- Bueno, pues sí… pero no lo pienso hacer- _que obstinada es… miré a Hinata, sé que si ella se lo pide no se negará…_

- Onegai, Hinata-san… así podremos ver a Naruto-kun- _je, ya sé que se llevan bien y que esto es chantaje… pero es una casi emergencia. Y parece que funcionó, pues hinata se puso roja y se lo pidió a Naoko, que no se pudo negar… jejeje_

-Está bien…- _y comenzó a mezclar unas cosas con otras, mientras se lo informábamos a los chicos y pasabamos la voz… ya que nadie quería estar ahí…_

_Y de repente, todas las pociones hicieron explosión… asustando a Kabuto, y generando una gran cantidad de humo y confusión. Al rato entró Orochimaru-sensei…_

- ¿¡qué ocurre Kabuto?!- _este era mi momento, tomé a Hinata de la mano… después de todo… una promesa es una promesa…_

- No sé, Orochimaru-sama… de repente todas las pociones explotaron…-_ en ese momento me acerqué a la puerta_

- Nosotras vamos por agua para limpiar este desastre, Orochimaru-sensei- _y salimos corriendo, aunque al parecer no nos escuchó… porque siguió retando a Kabuto. Nos apresuramos a entrar en la sala de al lado, y descubrimos…_

_End Sakura's POV_

- - - - - - - - - -

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y se vislumbraron dos sigilosas siluetas.

- ¿Naruto-kun?- se escuchó la tímida voz de Hinata

- ¿Sasuke-kun?- La preocupada voz de Sakura. Todo estaba a oscuras, excepto por un mechero que iluminaba demasiado poco.

- Que bueno que traigo fósforos- Sakura encendió uno y ambas aprovecharon el poco resplandor de este para buscar el interruptor. Encendieron la luz y encontraron…

Ambos cuerpos en el suelo, ambos tenían cara de sufrimiento y la respiración apresurada. Ambos se agarraban el hombro, Sasuke el derecho y Naruto el izquierdo.

- ¡¡Naruto-kun!!- gritó Hinata acercándose a él y agachándose a su lado.

- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!!- y Sakura realizó el mismo procedimiento de Hinata sólo que con Sasuke

Ambos se movían inquietos, cuando de repente Naruto abrió sus ojos, pero estos no eran azul cielo eran… rojos.

- ¿Naruto-kun, te encuentras bien?- El chico se levantó, se miró las manos. Las marcas de su cara eran más alargadas, sus manos tenían garras y una extraña aura le rodeaba.- ¿Na… Naruto-kun?-

El susodicho se puso de pie ante la atenta mirada de las chicas, las cuales presentían que algo andaba mal.

Su roja mirada se clavó en las chicas, una mirada que les dio pavor a ambas… era una mirada… llena de odio.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y ambas chicas corrieron a esconderse en el primer mueble que encontraron.

- Vaya, vaya… al parecer ya has despertado… Kyuubi- soltó el pálido sensei

En el closet, ambas chicas se observaron interrogantes… ¿Kyuubi?

- Entonces tu fuiste quien me despertó- dijo "Naruto", pero esa voz no era la suya… era… más grave y desgarradora

- sí, fui yo… y espero contar con tu ayuda para mis propósitos…- dijo Orochimaru yendo en seguida al punto

- ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?- preguntó la rasposa voz todavía comprobando la movilidad de su cuerpo.

- Porque puedo ofrecerte ayuda en tu venganza…-

- ¿Y para qué querría tu ayuda? Tengo todo el poder que necesito…-

- ¿En serio crees que podrás salir de aquí siquiera sin ser notado? No seas ingenuo, al parecer estar tanto tiempo encerrado ha afectado tu cerebro-

- Explícate-

- Pues que en esta escuela se encuentra Tsunade- Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente

- Esa maldita… pero esta vez acabaré con ella…-

- Entonces¿Me ayudarás?-

- Por qué habría de ayudarte a ti… soy más poderoso que tú, y puedo controlar tu cuerpo…- y a una velocidad impresionante sus garras estaban alrededor del cuerpo de Orochimaru, dejando a las chicas sin aliento.

- Por que yo puedo controlarte… no quería llegar a estos extremos…- y sacó un extraño pergamino, que le puso en la frente al chico, causando que este diera un gran alarido de dolor.

- ¿¡qué… es esto?!- Intentando sacarselo, pero un campo protector se lo impedía.

- Es un pergamino de los Uzumaki-

- ¿¡qué¿¡Cómo?!-

- El como no es importante, querido Kyuubi… ahora, espero tu respuesta-

- Veo que eres un humano muy astuto… pero yo no recibo órdenes de humanos insignificantes como tú…- y en ese momento se sintió una energía desgarradora salir del cuerpo del muchacho, logrando romper el sello. Un aura roja rodeaba el cuerpo del chico, y esta misma formaba dos colas en la parte posterior del chico… junto con una forma de orejas en su cabeza.

- ¿¡Cómo?!- los ojos de Orochimaru no podrían haberse agrandado más.

- Je, en serio creías que así me derrotarías?? En serio todos los humanos sois unos imbéciles…- y a una velocidad impresionante ya estaba al lado de Orochimaru, sus garras atravesando su abdomen. Sangre salió de los labios de Orochimaru, junto a un alarido de dolor. Pero una sonrisa se atisbó en su rostro, sacando una extraña cuchilla de su ropa y clavándosela en la espalda al demonio. Quien dio un alarido de dolor, y cayó al suelo soltando chillidos…

- La… cuchilla sagrada…-

- Veo que no podré convencerte de ninguna forma, Kyuubi… pero no creas que podrás salir de aquí… he puesto pergaminos protectores en todos los alrededores de esta sala, y no hay forma de que escapes… mientras tanto la cuchilla ira absorviendo lentamente tu energía… y luego la de ese niñato… llevandote a tu fin…-

- Eres… un maldito…-

- Gra… cias…- estaba cansado, sosteniendo la herida de su abdomen- bueno, tengo un viaje que hacer… cosas por terminar… pero sabes que al final irás donde mi, al igual que Sasuke-kun…- desviando su mirada al otro chico, al cual le rodeaba un aura negra, mientras en su cuerpo iban apareciendo marcas y su cara se contraía de dolor.- Bueno, hasta que nos volvamos a ver…- Y en un puf, despareció.

- No puede ser… es un hechicero poderoso…- intentando tomar la cuchilla con sus manos, pero estaba en una zona imposible de alcanzar, y poco a poco le iba consumiendo su energía.

- Ya salgan, no crean que no las he sentido…- dirigiéndo su mirada al armario. De donde salieron ambas chicas con una mirada aterrorizada

- ¿Quién… quién eres?- preguntó Sakura con miedo

Aunque parece que los milagros ocurren, pues el demonio por fin logró sacarse la cuchilla, lanzándola lejos. La herida era profunda y sangraba en abundancia. Aún así se puso de pie con impresionante facilidad.

- Soy Kyuubi, supongo que ya conocerán mi historia…-

- El… el demonio de nueve colas… que fue sellado por la familia Uzumaki hace 14 años…- explicó Hinata, pues su clan se enteraba de varias cosas… además, la familia Uzumaki en un principio era un gran clan pero hace algunos años, en un poderoso incendio, todo se había destruido… Hinata comprendió algo aterrador… es decir, en un principio ella pensó que sólo era coincidencia de apellido ya que supuestamente no había quedado ningñun descendiente pero…- No me digas que…-

- ¿qué cosa Hinata?- preguntó Sakura

- Así es, eres una mocosa inteligente… para ser humana. Yo fui sellado por los Uzumaki pero en el momento de mi sellado este niño interrumpió y al final quedé sellado en su interior…- las chica se taparon la boca con horror- Bueno, ya que saben que soy un demonio y han presenciado mi resurgir… también tendrán el honor de ser… mi primera comida- y en un instante estaba frente a ellas, ambas, de la impresión. Cayeron al suelo, asustadas…

- "Este… ¿Es mi fin?"- pensaron.

- - - - - - - -

_Naruto's mind_

_Abrió los ojos, estaba en un lugar muy oscuro. Se levantó, observó a su alrededor._

_- "Donde rayos estoy, dattebayo?"- comenzó a caminar, apoyándose en las frías paredes. El suelo estaba húmedo, y se esuchaba el incesante sonido del goteo. Nunca había estado allí y no sabía como había llegado._

_Encontró un cuarto con luz, se acercó rápidamente a él, y vio una gran reja… una reja con un pequeño agujero…_

_- ¿Qué es…?- pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza le acudió en ese instante, se sentía débil. Se agarró de la reja, y en ese momento pudo ver algo que lo dejó atónito… Sakura y Hinata estaban en el suelo, asustadas…_

_- **Vaya, veo que despertaste, mocoso- **era una vos desconocida, penetrante… pero, en cierta forma, se le hacía familiar._

_- ¿Quién…?-_

_-**Ya veo que no me recuerdas, soy el Kyuubi… y ahora tu cuerpo me pertenece mocoso…- **_

_- ¿qué¿mi cuerpo?- horrorizado_

_- **Sí… ahora, sólo disfruta el espectáculo…- **el chico no se había dado cuenta, pero una energía roja lo había aprisionado. Intentó safarse, pero no pudo._

_- ¿Qué les vas a hacer?- gritó colérico_

_- **Nada, sólo tendrán el honor de ser mi primera comida…- **Naruto estaba horrorizado… no podía dejar que acabara con ellas.. no… Sakura-neesan… Hinata-chan… y luego quizá acabaría con los demás… era SU cuerpo… no podía dejar que todo acabara así… no… no lo dejaría…_

_En ese momento una gran energía fue expulsada de su cuerpo, eliminando aquella energía roja que lo apresaba._

_- ¡¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LO HAGAS¡¡DEVUÉLVEME MI CUERPO!!- y esa gran energía azul llenó todo el lugar_

_**- pero qué…?- **_

_End Naruto's Mind_

Mientras tanto, afuera se producía un curioso efecto.

Ambas chicas estaban horrorizadas… y se sorprendieron mayúsculamente cuando de repente un ojo del demonio cambió a azul, mientras las marcas comenzaban a disminuir…

- Vuelve a la mente, mocoso…- decía el demonio agarrándose la cabeza

- No te dejaré…- esta vez era la voz de Naruto, lo que alivió un poco a Sakura y esta se puso de pie.

- Deja a Naruto-niichan!! Maldito demonio- agarrándo al demonio y comenzando a golpearlo, no sabía que más hacer.

- Déjame mocosa…- y de un empujón Sakura quedó plantada en la pared.

- Naruto-niichan…- dijo la pelirosa antes de caer inconsciente.

Hinata se vio sola, nerviosa… mientras Naruto luchaba… ella también quería ayudar. En eso vio la cuchilla que había soltado antes el demonio, corrió hacia ella, la tomó y se la clavó como pudo al demonio.

-¡ahhhhhhh¿Qué has hecho, maldita mocosa?- el demonio intentó golpearla, pero justo antes de que lo lograra el aura roja dejó de rodear ese brazo. Despareciendo las colas, y las orejas… ahora sólo quedaba el aura en ciertas partes del cuerpo de Naruto.

- Naruto-kun…- susurró levemente Hinata- ¡VAMOS TU PUEDES NARUTO-KUN!- gritó al final, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos

- Arigato… Hinata-chan- escuchó de repente la voz de Naruto al lado suyo. Abrió los ojos, y allí estaba… lleno de sangre y heridas por doquier, pero son una cálida mirada llena de cansancio…

- Naruto-kun…- sonrió Hinata posando su mano en la mejilla del chico

- gomen ne Hinata-chan, pero me siento muy débil y voy a…- pero el chico se desmayó, cayendo sobre la pobre Hinata que a penas y pudo sostenerlo… aunque al final terminó cayendo.

- ¡¡Naruto-kun¿Te encuetras bien?- pero el chico ya se había desmayado, con al cuchilla incrustada en su espalda… aunque de la cuchilla se sentía una gran fuerza, mientras la de Naruto… iba disminuyendo.- Está consumiendo su energía…- La chica la iba a sacar, cuando la mano del mismo Naruto la detuvo

- No lo hagas, Hinata-chan, si lo haces liberarás su energía y no tengo más fuerza para luchar- el chico estaba casi inconsciente, Hinata sólo asintió, y el chico apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Hinata. La chica acarició sus cabellos con ternura.

Sakura comenzó a Despertar, observando el panorama, sonrió tranquila… ahora… su única preocupación era Sasuke-kun. Pero no supo si gué porque por fin todo estaba en calma, o que, pero pudo escuchar el leve sonido de unas voces tras la puerta… junto a algunos golpes. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a abrirla… pero una energía la empujó se vuelta.

- ¿Qué es esto?-

- Al parecer, Sakura-san… es… una barrera protectora…- dijo Hinata quien todavía estaba en el suelo con Naruto.

- ¿Y como se supone que vamos a salir?-

- habrá… que esperar que alguien nos saque de afuera…-

- Kuso…- pateó el campo y fue donde Sasuke, quien murmuraba cosas initeligibles para la pelirosada. Tocó su frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre… por suerte ese laboratorio contaba con varios paños y un grifo. Fue a él y mojó el paño, poniéndoselo en la frente a Sasuke.- Hinata-san… ¿Crees que logremos salir…?- pero no terminó su pregunta, temiendo que el decirla entera causara peores estragos- "Antes de que Naruto-nii muera desangrado…"-

- No… no lo sé…- dijo la ojiblanca mirando con lágrimas en sus ojos el suelo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Afuera estaba un gran caos. Y es que entre la confusión de la explosión, Orochimaru y Kabuto habían desaparecido. De forma que los alumnos se fueron a sus anchas, excepto el grupo de siempre. Que estaba fuera de la puerta del laboratorio 2, golpeando la puerta… y es que por más que intentaron abrirla no podían… era como… si estuviese sellada.

- ¡¡SAKURA¡¡HINATA!!- gritaba Ino golpeando la puerta

- ¡¡HINATA-SAMA!!¡¡Naruto-kun!!- Alarmadas ambas guardianas

- Kuso… cuanto más se va a demorar Kiba…- se quejaba Shikamaru, pensando a mil por hora como abrir la puerta. Y es que habían sentido explosiones y gritos de las chicas, estaba preocupados.

- Gomen por la demora!!- llegó Kiba junto a…

- ¡¡Tsunade-sama!!- gritó sorprendida Ino

- ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí?- preguntó tomando el pomo de la puerta, pero se sorprendio al hacerlo- Esto…-

- No podemos abrir, y hemos escuchado gritos…- explicó Shikamaru

- Aléjense…- Tsunade sacó un pergamino de no se donde y recitando unas extrañas palabras. De repente la puerta brilló y de una explosión se abrió.

- ¡¡Sakura, Hinata!!- gritó Ino entrando

- Ino-san/Ino- gritaron Hinata y Sakura respectivamente- chicos…-

- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- preguntó Shikamaru observando todo, luego todos fijaron su vista en la espalda de Naruto, de la que sobresalía la cuchilla.

- ¡No hay tiempo para preguntas!- dijo Tsunade que se había situado al lado de Naruto, tomando su muñeca- su pulso es muy débil. ¡¡Hay que actuar ya!! Hyuuga, Jaganshi, llévenlo a la enfermería. Díganle a la enfermera que es un caso especial, que debe esperar a que yo llegue. Inuzuka, Aburame, vayan y busquen a Shizune y díganle que vaya a la enfermería ahora- ambos chicos se miraron feo y salieron- Nara, Akimichi, vayan en busca de Yondaime, Yamanaka, ve en busca de Kakashi Hatake. Sabaku no, Kobayashi, vayan en busca de Jiraya. Díganle que los necesito en la enfermería, ya- todos se fueron.- Haruno- se acercó a ella, y vio a Sasuke. Siente su gran poder y se sorprende- Dios, que ha pasado aquí… ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería- y así ambas partieron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la enfermería…

Todos los ya nombrados estaban reunidos en una sala secreta que estaba escondida tras la pared de la enfermería, siendo esta una sala más grande y con más aditamentos.

El joven Uzumaki yacía en una camilla, y a su lado estaba Sasuke. De los niños sólo se encontraban Sakura y Hinata, los demás estaban afuera, ya que se negaron a ir a clases.

- Yondaime, necesito que me ayudes a sellar momentñaneamente su poder, ahora- El susodicho se acercó y posó un pergamino en el cuello del rubio, susurrando unas palabras. El pergamino brilló y Tsunade retiró de un tirón la cuchilla, dejándola a un lado. Luego, con asombrosa rapidez, curó la herida del joven Naruto, para luego suturarla y vendarla.- Por ahora está lista la más peligrosa, Shizune, Yondaime, encárguense del resto de sus heridas. Luego debemos preparar el sellado.- ambos asintieron- Jiraya, Kakashi, necesito su ayuda para sellar el poder de Uchiha.- con anterioridad mabos habían estado haciendo unas extrañas marcas en el torso desnudo de Sasuke. Macas que terminaban en su hombro. Los tres comenzaron a susurrar unas extrañas palabras, y los símbolos se empezaron a mover y a brillar. Sasuke lanzó un alarido de dolor, aún inconsciente se retorció de dolor. Tsunade elevó la mirada a ambas chicas- ustedes dos, afírmenlo- ambas lo hicieron, sin chistar.

Al poco rato las marcas se habían reunido en su hombro, formando un círculo alrededor de una extraña marca con forma de pétalos que se le había formado en el hombro.

-Bien, eso debería bastar… Tsunade-sama- dijo Shizune, quien había terminado con Naruto y le había dado vuelta, allí, en su abdomen, ahora se había formado una extraña espiral.

- Se rompió el sello, habrá que volverlo a hacer y esta vez más fuerte. Los necesitaré a todos, mientras tanto, Shizune. Cúrales las heridas a esas chicas- Todos asintieron.

Al rato un extraño círculo se había formado en rededor de la espiral en el abdomen de Naruto.

- Bien, eso será suficiente… aún así, Kakashi, necesito que vigiles de cerca de Uchiha y tú, Jiraya, vigilarás de cerca a Naruto.- ambos asintieron- pueden retirarse… después les informaré de todo, ah y… Jiraya… avisa de esto a Iruka, por favor- y se fueron. Quedando Shizune, Tsunade y las dos chicas en la habitación. Sin contar a los dos inconscientes.

- Bien¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó directamente Tsunade.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fuera de la habitación…

Al ver salir a los profesores, varios se acercaron a preguntarles, pero estos sólo les dijeron que se fueran.

Aunque lo que ellos no sabían… era que estaban escuchando de una forma muy eficaz todo lo que hicieron. Shino había usado uno de sus insectos y este le había contado todo.

Estaban preocupados, y ahora todos se disponían a escuchar la historia completa, de labios de Shikamaru… quien, como buen hacker (Es hacker ) había intervenido en el sistema de vigilia del instituto, después de mucha demora, y ahora estaban escuchando y viendo todo de un mini dispositivo que traía el chico.

Al escuchar la historia, estaban sorprendidos… todo fue culpa de Orochimaru-sensei y… Naruto tenía un demonio… y Sasuke estaba inconsciente por no sé que… y…

- Entiendo…- Se escuchó la voz de la directora al otro lado, mientras veían todo por la super cámara de vigilancia.

Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente –Tsunade-sama¿qué fue todo eso que ocurrió?, creo que tenemos derecho a saber- dijo imprudente- ¿no es así Hinata?-

La tímida joven sólo asintió levemente. La directora suspiró.

- Claro que tienen derecho a saber… el problema es que lo que yo sé, no es mucho más de lo que ustedes ya averiguaron…- dijo Tsunade tomando asiento

-¿Por qué…Orochimaru-sensei quería el Demonio¿Y cómo sabía que Naruto-kun lo… poseía?- dijo bajito Hinata

- No sé que estará planeando Orochimaru esta vez… kuso- se escuchó una fuerte patada- maldito Orochimaru, antes era igual… no sé como pudimos perdonarle…-

- ¿Antes?- preguntó Sakura

- Así es… Jiraya, Orochimaru y Yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, y ya desde antes Orochimaru una vez había experimentado con los demonio… sin que nosotros no enterasemos- suspiró- Lo que el busca es el control total del mundo…- (n/a: como no… si todos buscan eso… que obvio XD) se puso de pie- bien, ustedes dos- apuntó a las chicas, que se sobresaltaron- no pueden decir una palabra de esto a nadie¿entendieron?- ambas chicas asintieron- ¡lo mismo ustedes allá afuera!- dijo mirando a la cámara, los demás se sobresaltaron… ¿cómo…?

- Es obvio que iban a estar escuchando, enanos metiches…- abrió la puerta encontrándolos a todos allí. Les cayó una gotita.- Aunque no crean que por eso no recibirán castigo… al contrario, vendrán a ayudar a la enfermera por turnos por dos meses… que es lo que más o menos se demorarán en mejorar…- Todos asintieron, ni un ápice de queja en sus ojos.

- otra cosa, Tsunade-sama…- dijo Sakura- ¿Qué…le ocurrió a Sasuke-kun?- La directora se quedó callada un instante, antes de responder.

- Orochimaru le inyectó una pocima que hace despertar al demonio interior, es decir, el mal dentro de cada uno de nosotros… lo que combatirá con su "bien" interior… Pero no te preocupes… lo que hemos hecho es sellar ese mal, por lo cual Sasuke sólo debería sentir un poco de dolor, pero ese mal no se liberará… aún así el sello debe ser reforzado cada cierto tiempo… bueno, después del recreo deben regresar a su salón… o estarán todos castigados…- se iba a ir pero otra voz le detuvo

- ¿Y que ocurrirá con Orochimaru?- preguntó seca Yoko

- Ha desaparecido…- y se fue, seguida de Shizune.

Todos estaban conmocionados por la noticia… es decir… el culpable de todo había huido… y ellos no podían ahcer nada.

- ¡Kuso!- gritó Kiba trayéndolos a todos de vuelta a la realidad.

- Kiba-kun…- dijo bajito Hinata

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Hinata-sama?- preguntó preocupada Naoko acercándose a ella.

- Dai… daijoubu, Naoko-san- dijo tímidamente Hinata

- Que alivio, me dejó muy preocupada…- y repentinamente la abrazó, Hinata le devolvió el abrazo y Yoko también las abrazó a ambas… la verdad es que las tres eran muy unidas.

- Frontuda, nos diste un susto de muerte- se quejó Ino con Sakura

- Gomen ne, Cerdita-chan- le dijo con una venita

- ¿¡cómo me llamaste?!-

- Cerdita-

-Frentuda-

Suspiraron, todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad… aunque Naruto y Sasuke…

Miraron a ambos chicos, heridos, y recostados allí… les daba coraje

Nadie habló, y se creó un incómodo silencio… cuando de repente.

- ¡chicos!- entraron los demás integrantes de su grupito

- ¿Qué ocurrió?...- preguntó Temri agitada, ya que al averiguar más o menos lo que había ocurrido, a base de rumores, había ido corriendo.

- No te preocupes, Temari-san, ya está todo bajo control…- dijo Sakura, aunque no era la más adecuada para decirlo, pues tenía una venda alrededor de la frente y la parte superior de la cabeza, y un moretón en el ojo. Además de la pierna herida.

- Por Dios, Sakura…- le abrazó Temari

- Hinata-sama- se apresuró Neji al ver a su prima herida, con moretones en los brazos, sangre en el uniforme, y vendas en brazos y piernas.

- Daijoubu, Neji-oniisan- dijo con una apacible sonrisa. Neji no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y acariciarle la cabeza.

- Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun… que les ha ocurrido?- preguntó Lee alarmado, todos los recién llegados miraban expectantes… la verdad es que les querían contar, pero Tsunade-sama había sido clara.

- Nosotros…- comenzó Sakura pensando en una excusa

- Un accidente en el laboratorio de Química, sí, eso…- dijo Yoko con una gotita. Los otros no se tragaron nada, pero supusieron que si no les contaban sería por algo así que no preguntaron más.

En eso sonó el timbre de vuelta a clases, comenzaron a salir de la enfermería, pero cuando iban a salir Hinata y Sakura la enfermera las detuvo.

- ¿A dónde creen que van?-

- al salón- dijo Sakura

- no, no, no, eso si que no, ustedes se quedan aquí… ya sus amigos les presatarán los apuntes…- y cerró la puerta, conduciendo a las chicas a otras camillas que habían por allí y obligándolas a cambiarse a batas de hospital (n/a: quien sabe porque tenía de esas…)

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

El día terminó sin otras interrupciones. Y Cuando ya iban cada uno a sus habitaciones, vigilados por los senseis que habían reforzado la vigilancia, al llegar a ellas encontraron unos panfletos:

"Concurso de bandas.

¿Tienes un grupo¿Crees que tienes el suficiente talento para superar a otros institutos como el tuyo del vecindario? Pues que esperas, inscríbete con tu profesor de música en el concurso de bandas del gobierno. El colegio del grupo que obtenga el primer lugar obtendrá una piscina¿¡que esperas?!

Segundo lugar:

Mejoramiento de las salas, proporcionándoles nuevo equipo.

Tercer lugar:

Lo que sea que pidan los alumnos para su habitación.

Este evento está hehco para que los alumnos con problemas puedan incertarse mejor al mundo de la música, logrando así que abandonen esa negatividad y puedan surgir.

Atte.

El ministerio de Educación.

La preselección se llevará a cabo el fin de semana siguiente a cargo de Tayuya-sensei. Serán elegidas tres bandas para el interescolar"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al otro día, nuestro grupito de siempre, sin los enfermos y heridos, se levantó temprano (N/a: milagro del señor) y desayunaron temprano… uqerían ir a comentarle la idea a Sakura y Hinata, además de ver como estaban tanto ellas como los eternos rivales…

- Ohayo…- entraron a la sala donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke, y donde se encontraban Sakura y Hinata con ropa de calle que les había traído Naoko, en vista de que sus uniformes estaba sucios.

- Ohayo- respondieron las chicas poniéndose de pie, Sakura vestía una falda rosada de tablillas, con una polera manga larga negra y calcetines largos negros. El pelo lo llevaba recogido. Hinata llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una polera manga larga azul.

- ¿Cómo amanecieron?- preguntó Tenten, quien llevaba una camisa china verde manga larga, con un pantalón negro. Ya no hacía tanto frío como antes, estaba terminando el invierno, pero aún así no era como para andar de mangas cortas.

- Mejor… aunque…- y Hinata miro significativamente ambas camillas.

- Era de esperarse que no despertaran todavía… es decir, ha pasado un día, nada más.- dijo Gaara, que llevaba un beetle rojo, con unos pantalones negros.

- Aunque ojalá despierten pronto… me preocupan- dijo Yoko, quien llevaba una polera azul, manga larga, con unos pantalones blancos.

- hm, pero ya se ven mejor- Naoko señala a Naruto, que tiene cara de angelito. Ella iba con una polera verde con las mangas negras, y un pantalón negro holgado.

- Ya, pero dejemos de hablar de cosas deprimentes y miren esto- dijo Temari pasandoles el panfleto a las dos. Temari llevaba una polera blanca, con mangas negras y un mini escote en V, con una falda negra y calcetas blancas.

- pues se ve interesante, aunque tenemos que formar una banda primero…- dijo Sakura con una gotita.

- Pero si ya tenemos todos los componentes¿no?- dijo Temari

- sí, pero ¿como nos vamos a organizar?- preguntó Lee. Quien llevaba el típico mono verde, sólo que este era de dos piezas.

- A ver, recapitulemos…- comenzó Tenten- yo, para una banda, puedo tocar el teclado y manejar el sintetizador

- yo también- dijo Lee

- y yo- dijo la tímida Hinata

- Yo tocó la Guitarra eléctrica- dijo Gaara

- y yo- dijo Neji, que llevaba una polera negra, con un pantalón negro.

- Y que yo sepa Sasuke-kun también…- dijo Sakura

- Yo toco Batería- dijo Naoko

- y yo- dijo Kiba, quien llevaba una polera negra con unos símbolos rojos y pantalones de jeans.

- Yo toco bajo- dijo Shino, quien iba con un polerón azul, sus típicos lentes de sol, y pantalones café.

- y yo- dijo Shikamaru, quien llevaba un poleron beige, con pantalones de jeans

- Yo canto- dijeron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo. Se miraron feo, pero callaron.

- Y Naruto-kun también canta…- dijo tímida Hinata, ante lo cual la miraron rao por como sabía eso, pero nadie dijo nada.

- Y Sasuke-kun también…- dijo Sakura

- ¿Y los demás?- preguntó Tenten

- Pos yo, nada…- dijo Temari, Chouji la secundó, lo mismo Kankurou.

- yo Saxo, pero no creo que les sirva y tampoco quiero…- dijo Yoko.

- Bien, entonces… mmmm…- no sabía que decir Tenten

- Yo voy con Sasuke-kun!- dijeron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo, se miraron con rencor.

- Pues yo me quedo con Hinata-sama- dijo Naoko

- Yo no voy con este- dijeron Shino y Kiba al mismo tiempo apuntandose el uno al otro.

- Yo voy con Neji-kun- dijo Tenten roja.

- A ver… que si todos dicen eso no hay orden… saben, nosotros, los que no participamos, los vamos a escoger- dijo Temari autoritaria- ¡Y EL QUE SE QUEJE SE VA DE ABANICAZO!- amenazó. Todo asintieron, y los cuatro se juntaron en una orillita.

Al rato se volvieron hacia ellos.

- Bien, hemos tomado una decisión- dijo Kankurou, que llevaba una polera negra con un decorado morado, y pantalones holgados negros.

- Y así quedó- comenzó Yoko- en el grupo 1, va: Voces – Naruto y Sasuke; Batería: Naoko; Guitarra: Gaara y Sasuke; Bajo: Shino; y en el teclado Hinata.- mirando a los presentes.

- ¿Algún problema?- salió Temari con sus abanicos filosos

- Y en el grupo 2: Voces: Ino y Sakura- ambas se miraron feo- Batería: Kiba; Guitarra: Neji; Bajo: Shikamaru; Teclados: Tenten y Lee.- terminó Chouji, y comió una papa. Llevaba un polerón blanco con el símbolo de su familia, con unos pantalones negros.

- Entonces, está hecho- dijo Temari, aunque todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, o al menos los del grupo 1- "Eso si Sasuke y Naruto despiertan…"-

Continuará (Notas mías: aish!! No saben que ganas de poner esos simbolitos japoneses de continuará… xD)

- - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas mías y lateras (Y): Holaaaas!! (Si quieren saber por qué la "(Y)" pongan eso en su msn nn) pos ya ven… ahora que toy de vacas no me demoro tanto con los capis… juas, y es que este me salió seguidito escribirlo…. (De hecho lo tenía listo casi desde el Lunes, pero no se me ocurría que final poner… juas) y es que ahora toy juntando las ideas y a ver si el sgte. Lo tengo pa' una fecha más o menos cercana n.n!! Weno, weno… una pregunta en general.. alguien sabe de que tomo y/o capi del manga termina la misión de rescate numero 1 de Sasuke… es que me lo qro descargar de ahí en adelante, a pesar de que yo ya me vi esos capis, pero es que el Anime va leeentooooo…. Buenu esup…

Naruto¿¡Cómo que eso¡¡te falta algo importantísimo!!

¿Qué cosa?... ah sí, verdad!! Buenu, esto va más bien para los chilenos… ¡¡comenzó Naruto en el Cartoon Network!! A las 10:30pm… y vieran la voz de Naruto… juas, se lo re-cagaron… tiene la voz de Otto de los Rocket powers xD, y Konohamaru tiene la voz de Zatchbell… e Iruka tiene la voz del entrenador de Ippo de espiritu de Lucha xD, y Sasuke tiene la voz de Haru de Rave Master… xD y las voces de Basura, perdón, Sakura e Ino no me acuerdo… pero eran super parecidas… y Shikamaru tiene una voz de gangoso, para morir de la risa xD… es una burrada…

Bueno, ahora si que si contesto los reviews:

**Vero Hiwatari Malfoy Uchiha**: Holaas!! Bueno, a ver… voy por parte para que ahora sí no se me pase nada… lo de las groserías… buenu, es que no sé… es la mala costumbre… voy a comenzar a ponerlas enteras.. en serio que sí lo intentaré, pero capaz y se me pasa uno que otro por ahí… 2: lo de Sai… pos lo qro poner pero resulta que no lo conozco… T.T joooo por eso pregunto, tu sabes de que capi comienza la 2da temporada de Naruto en el manga? Para bajármelo!! Y bueno, si lo pongo, te pongo a ti con él… dalo por hecho n.n. 3: Lo de las parejas… pues vas bien encaminada… en especial en lo de Yoko y Naoko… (Y) aunque a mi Ino me cae re-bien… pero son gustos y gustos, no??? Y eso sería no?... buenup… por me gustan los reviews largos, así que con los tuyos quedo fascinada x!! en serio!! Bye, besos!!

**Kisame Hoshigaki**pos hola!! Esta vez no he tardado nn la inspiración si me llegó… y una amiga me dijo lo mismo de lo del Yuri… pos a la siguiente, si es que pongo otra mega borrachera, lo pongo… lo tendré en mente… buenup, esup… ojalá te haya gustado el capi..

Bye! Besus!

**Yosy: **Hola amiga del alma!! Bueno, hablamos hoy y como te dije ta listo el capi… ojalá te guste, y como te dije ta más denso, por decirlo de alguna forma… bueno, eso… ojalá te guste pos wn… bye! Besos!!

"_El que es capaz de dominarse hasta sonreír en la mayor de sus dificultades, es el que ha llegado a poseer la sabiduría de la vida."_


	13. Cpaítulo 10: Despertar

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la idea del fic me pertenece, junto con Naoko, Yoko y Hitomi... así que... no me vayan a decir nada! Y las canciones que coloqué, más bien los nombres, tampoco!!  
**Advertisement:** Es un AU o UA, con los personajes un poco OOC y un poco fuerte, no mucho porque no es mi estilo, pero están avisados!

**Capítulo 10: **Despertar

La semana fue pasando con tranquilidad, los chicos se turnaban para ir a ayudar en la enfermería, aunque Sakura y Hinata iban todos lo días, aunque no tuvieran que… ya que les preocupaban mucho Naruto y Sasuke… además de que Sakura se desestrezaba correteando a las fans de Sasuke de la enfermería, pero eso es otra historia.

Además de eso, los chicos se iban a reunir el miércoles en la sala de música, siendo supervisados por Jiraya-sensei. Y es que luego de haberse inscrito en el concurso necesitaban practicar… ya que había mucha competencia.

Y llegó el miércoles…

Los chicos estaban reunidos en la sala de música, iban a practicar por turnos… aunque necesitaban ponerse de acuerdo… sólo les quedaba esa semana y la siguiente… y más encima debían practicar sin sus vocalistas, al menos el grupo 1, y rezar porque despertaran a tiempo.

- Que bueno que nos prestaron la sala… aunque¿ustedes a qué vienen?- preguntó Neji con una ceja alzada mirando a Temari, Yoko, Kankurou y Chouji.

- ¿Creías que nos ibamos a quedar encerrados sabiendo que ustedes estaban en libertad? Pues no…- dijo Kankurou

- Además… yo soy la manager del grupo 1- dijo Yoko mirándolos feo, con cara de "digan que no y considerense muertos".

- Y yo del grupo 2- Temari mirándolos de la misma forma que Yoko

- vaya… dos rubias de cuidado…- dijo Kiba con mil gotitas

- Bueno¿y si comenzamos a practicar?... que no ven que en un rato más debemos ir a la enfermería… o por lo menos yo…- dijo Naoko

- y yo…- la secundó Hinata, seguida de un asentimiento de Sakura.

- Bueno, y practica primero el grupo 1, digo yo ¿no?... así puede irse antes Naoko- dijo Shikamaru

- claro- dijo Shino

Así todos agarraron sus instrumentos y se pusieron a practicar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras, en la enfermería…

Naruto se movía inquieto en su camilla, tenía algo de fiebre… pero la enfermera estaba ocupada en otras cosas y no lo notó…

_Naruto's POV(OJO, este es su sueño)_

_Abrió sus ojos, pero muy poco… se sentía mal, adolorido… miro el techo, era blanco… no recordaba nada… sólo… tristeza… dolor… de repente escuchó unas voces…_

_- … Pobre Naruto, por culpa de tu ya sabes que se ha quedado solo…- era una voz de mujer, aunque le era desconocida._

_- ¿Cómo¿Solo? Y su familia… ¿no hay nadie que quiera adoptarlo?- era una voz de hombre, pero esta sí se le hacía conocida…_

_- No, nadie… cuando su familia se enteró de este incidente, todos se hicieron los desentendidos y dijeron que de ningún modo querrían a un demonio en su familia- la misma mujer de antes_

_- Pero… si no es su culpa… ¡malditos!- se escuchó un golpe seco_

_- Iruka, no golpees las paredes de MI hospital, por favor…- esa voz… también le era conocida… ¿¡Iruka-sensei?!_

_- Hai, lo siento… Tsunade-sama- Tsunade-sama?? La vieja?! Pero se escuchaba más joven_

_- en cuanto a lo que hablaban…- suspiró- en realidad va a ser una pena explicarle todo esto al pobre… de un momento a otro… se ha quedado sin padres… sin familia…. Y ni siquiera sabe que ocurrió…- sintió la lástima en su voz_

_- Tsunade-sama, me gustaría pedirle un favor- se escuchó de repente la decidida voz de Iruka_

_- Dime-_

_- Me gustaría hacerme cargo de Naruto-kun-_

_- ¿eh¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- sorprendida_

_- Claro… Los padres de Naruto siempre me trataron bien, es hora de devolver ese favor… además, Yo pasé mi infancia casi sólo… no quiero que nadie pase lo que yo pasé…- con cariño_

_- Está bien… acompáñame… tienes que firmar unos papeles…- y se fueron._

_(fin del sueño)_

_¿Qué fue… eso?... No… lo recordaba… eso fue cuando era pequeño… pero¿Iruka-sensei?..._

_En ese momento varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente de golpe… momentos felices… Iruka-sensei abrazándole, todo el cariño que sintió por él… como lo cuidó como si fuera su hijo… y cuando se fue…_

_Flash Back_

_Naruto tenía 7 años, estaba llorando… Iruka le había dicho que se tenía que marchar a otra ciudad… pero que debía dejarle allí, a cuidados de uno de sus amigos, ya que le era imposible llevarle con él… se sentía triste… quería llorar…_

_Despertó_

_(End Falsh back)_

_End Naruto's POV(Ne miina nu me acuerdo si coloqué o no como ocurrió lo de que Naru se quedó solito… así que me dicen si no… para ponerlo)_

- Iruka-sensei…- se sentó rápidamente, lágrimas caían de sus bellos ojos.

- Uzumaki-san- y justo en ese momento entró Iruka-sensei a la enfermería y a la sala donde él estaba, Iruka venía todos los días cuando podía… pues él todavía cuidaba de Naruto… aunque fuera desde lejos.- ¿¡Ya despertaste?!- Y no lo pudo evitar le abrazó protectoramente, Naruto con lágrimas correspondió el abrazo.

- Iruka-sensei…- dijo suavecito- oto-chan…- con una sonrisa, ahora sabía que no había sido odiado siempre. Iruka lo miro sorprendido.

- Naruto… ¿lo recuerdas?- OoO, Naruto sólo asintió feliz y se estuvieron abrazando hasta que Naruto recordó todo lo ocurrido en la sala de Química…

- ¡Hinata-chan!¡Sakura-chan!- dijo de repente. Y la puerta se abrió rápidamente.

- ¡¡Naruto-nii!!- llegó Sakura apresurada- ¡La enfermera escuchó tu voz y nos fue a avisar!- lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se le tiró encima

- Naruto-kun…- dijo Hinata feliz con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Sakura-neechan…- la abrazó Naruto acariciando su cabello

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que llegaron todos y ya estaban ahí ubicados, junto con Tsunade y Shizune.

- Etto… Tsunade-bachan… ¿Qué… qué ocurrió?- preguntó Naruto serio

- A ver… es algo complicado de explicar, pero para ello necesitas saber toda la historia- tomó aire- Probablemente tu no lo recuerdas… pero cuando eras pequeño, cuando recién naciste en realidad, un demonio amenazó con escaparse de las redes que lo sujetaban… el Kyuubi –Naruto abrió mucho los ojos- tu familia, Los Uzumaki, se han encargado durante siglos de proteger y cuidar a los demonios atrapados en su templo, aunque en la actualidad sólo quedaban tus padres… ya que los demás se fueron por otros rumbos, alegando de que eso no tenía campo… Bueno, entonces, como te decía… el Kyuubi se soltó… y cuando eso ocurrió creó un gran caos… tus padres debían sellarlo, pero el requisito era… que tenía que ser sellado dentro de un niño recién nacido… y pues, lo sellaron dentro de ti, a pesar de lo mucho que les dolió…- miro entristecida a Naruto, quien estaba sorprendido- pasaron los años y el demonio no daba señales de intentar escapar… pero un día… al parecer robaron tu casa y no sé los detalles pero… Kyuubi salió en tu desesperación por proteger a tus padres y… bueno…- no sabía como decirlo- se descontroló y acabó con todo… tu casa… el ladrón…. Y tus padres…- Naruto estaba en shock, Iruka le abrazó, pero el chico no reaccionaba…- y después de eso te quedaste a vivir con Iruka. Hace tiempo que no sabíamos de ti, pero al parecer Orochimaru tenía algún plan y quería al Kyuubi… y por eso la otra vez lo despertó… en un intento de que cooperara con él en lo que sea que quisiese hacer… aunque al parecer el tiro le salió por la culata- sonrió y acarició la cabellera de Naruto- pero ahora Kyuubi se ha despertado… aunque nosotros hemos reforzado el sello, pero va a estar despierto… por eso debes aprender a controlarlo… pero eso lo veremos después…- Naruto seguía traumado, llorando sobre Iruka en silencio.

- Eso quiere decir… que Kyuubi tomará el control del cuerpo de Naruto-san- preguntó Naoko

- Si Naruto está débil aprovechará… pero Naruto es fuerte y se impondrá…- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa

- Ánimo Naruto-kun… no… no fue tu culpa…- decía Hinata acariciendo la cabeza de Naruto

- Es cierto… es culpa de ese puto demonio…- dijo Yoko

- ellos tienen razón Naruto- dijo Iruka, Naruto sólo asintió, agradecido de sus palabras… aunque todavía necesitaba pensar

- ¿Y Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Sakura, una pregunta que todos veían venir

- Pues a Sasuke… lo envenenó para hacerle su súbdito… esa marca… se la deja sólo a aquellas personas que ve útiles a futuro… pero lo bueno es que lo sellamos… aunque ahora va de Sasuke el ser fuerte, ya que esa marca libera toda la maldad en su corazón, toda la oscuridad…- preocupada, pero luego volvió a su actitud normal- Bueno chicos… creo que Naruto querrá estar con ustedes… así que los dejo, pero no hasta muy tarde ¿eh?- y se fue junto con Shizune (n/a: se me había olvidado que Shizune estaba ahí xD).

- Bueno chicos… yo también me voy… y no olviden ahcer sus deberes- y también se fue Iruka. Se hizo el silencio, todos estaban asimilando lo que habían oido, más lo mayores, que no sabían nada hasta ahora.

- Bueno… yo creo que es hora de que actualicemos a Naruto-kun no?- dijo Yoko rompiendo el silencio

- sí, Yoko tiene razón- dijo Kiba secundado por Akamaru que salió de su chaqueta.

- ¿actualizar? Pero si no ha pasado más de un día no?- preguntó el chico rubio, secándose las lágrimas

- Que digo la blanda, la dura, la pura y la santa?- dijo Yoko- has estado inconsciente UNA SEMANA-

- Para ser exactos 5 días…- dijo Neji

- ¿¡QUÉ?!- estaba sorprendido

- Y en ese tiempo nos pasaron esto- dijo Temari sacando el folleto que quien sabe porque tenía guardado

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó

- Leelo- y se lo alcanzó. Naruto lo leyó y sonrió.

- Que genial, y ustedes se inscribieron?-

-Claro y tu también estás inscrito… eres nuestro vocalista- dijo Yoko con una pose nice guy(n/a: ya saben la de Lee, pero en este caso es nice girl)

- woooo Yoko-san que buena pose- dijo Lee con lagrimitas en sus ojos- esa es la pose de la juventud, hagámosla juntos- a todos les calló una gotita

- no, ya pasó…- sonrojada leve con una gotita, pero Lee puso cara de corderito degollado- está bien, está bien… esa cara no se vale… T.T- y al final igual la hicieron juntos

-Esto requiere…- Naoko sacó algo de su espalda- Shashin(n/a: descubrí que en japonés es foto… y suena genial xD es para desternillarse de la risa)- y tomó la foto. Yoko quedó petrificada, hasta que reaccionó y la comenzó a perseguir por la sala.

- ¡¡DAME ESO!!- y demases garabatos… caminaron por el techo, por las paredes, encima de Sasuke… (n/a: pobre él xD)

- CUIDADO CON SASUKE-KUN- gritaron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo

- jódete con tu puto Sasuke-kun!!- imitando su voz al decir el nombre

- no te metas con nosotras!- dijeron Ino y Sakura, y comenzó la 4ta guerra mundial.(n/a: es que se saltaron la 3ra xD)

- Fiu…- suspiró Naoko sentándose al lado de Hinata en un banquito de por ahí

- que alborotadores son…- dijo Tenten

- Bueno, siguiendo con lo que decía Yoko…- comenzó Kiba

- Tú y Sasuke son los vocalistas de grupo 1- dijo Shino- que somos: Hinata, Gaara, Naoko, Sasuke y tú… también Yoko… aunque ella es la manager- con una gotita mientras veía a las tres pelear, en una bolita de humo de donde sobresalían las patitas y los puños.

- ahhh…- dijo Naruto- pero tenemos que practicar para la audición…-

- Noooooo me weai…- dijo Kankurou irónico

- ignorando eso- dijo Temari empujando a su hermano- practican el próximo miércoles y nada más… antes de la audición…, porque la práctica de hoy ya la perdieron…-

- ¿¡Qué?!- dijo Naruto- ¿Y cómo cresta lo vamos a hacer?-

- con fe…- dijo Naoko levantando la ceja. Todos la miraron con cara de: "¿De que mierda hablas"- Bueno, entonces… propongan algo…-

- Ya sé!- dijo Yoko saliendo de la pelea- cabemos una cueva con paredes anti sonido y todo- todos la miraron raro, y Sakura la volvió a jalar a la pelea

- Bien, ignorando eso… podríamos robarnos la llave de la sala de música… de todas formas sus paredes son aislantes de sonido y yatta- dijo Shikamaru

- Gran idea- dijo Chouji

- Eso lo puedo hacer yo…- dijo Tenten

- Entonces está decidido…- dijo Sakura, ya habían terminado de pelear y llevaban la ropa mal arreglada, pero ya que…

Y se pusieron a conversar y areglar los pormenores de la incursión…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sasuke's POV_

_Corría por un largo pasaje, aún llevaba en su cabeza esos ojos… los ojos de odio de su hermano… y sus palabras se repetían constantemente en su cabeza…_

_**-si quieres acabar conmigo, Aborréceme. Ódiame. Y cuando estés preparado y seas capaz de vencerme... ven a buscarme**.-_

_Tropezó, volteó… y allí estaba… esa mirada… pero de repente esta cambió por unos ojos afilados… amarillos… como…_

_Los de una serpiente_

_- **ven conmigo Sasuke-kun… es tu destino… y ya sabes que nos volveremos a ver…- **sintió unos fríos dedos en su mejilla… y luego como lo rodeaba la oscuridad… el dolor… y esas palabras que se entremezclaban en su cabeza… Orochimaru… Itachi… el odio… la tristeza…_

_End Sasuke's POV_

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se despertó gritando el chico, sentandose en seguida, sudaba frío… temblaba…

- wao… ¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke? casi me matas… soberano susto me has dado…- dijo Naruto en el suelo, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

- ¿eh¿Naruto¿ah?- miro a su alrededor…- ¿Dónde…?-

- En la enfermería…- sentándose en la camilla. Naruto ya estaba vestido correctamente, es decir, llevaba sus típicos pantalones naranjas, exceptuando el hecho de que llevaba el torso desnudo vendado completamente.

- ¿Qué… ocurrió?- agarrándose la cabeza, le dolía y todo le daba vueltas, sólo recordaba haber estado en química… y haber ido con Orochimaru y Naruto a otra sala… luego todo era borroso.

- Orochimaru no envenenó…- dijo Naruto serio, luego le contó todo lo que le dijo Tsunade-sama y lo que recordaba él… junto con lo que le habían contado Sakura y Hinata. Sasuke se miro el hombro, y vio la marca con el sello.

- Ya veo…- en ese momento alguien irrumpió en la sala.

- ¿Qué ocurrió¡Escuché un grito y…!- era la enfermera- ¡Uchiha-san! Que bueno que despertó…- y se puso a hacerle las curaciones pertinentes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras… en el casino.

Los chicos estaban almorzando tranquilamente, aunque en su interior algunos estaban bastante nerviosos por lo que pasaría en la noche.

- Me pregunto si Sasuke-kun ya habrá despertado…- dijo Sakura pensativa

- Ojalá que sí…- dijo Tenten, y, como si de una señal de Dios se tratase, en ese momento una chica entró al casino gritando como histérica.

- ¡¡SASUKE-KUN YA DESPERTÓ!!- y todas las fans (que constituían como el 90 de las mujeres del insti) salieron corriendo achiclotonadas del casino. A Sakura le brillaron los ojos, se miraron con Ino y ambas salieron corriendo a toda velocidad… pasando icluso, por encima de las fans.

- Supongo que a eso le llamamos ser 'oportuna'…- dijo Kiba con una gotita.

- Konnichiwa y bienvenidos a la radio del instituto, con el bello Kankurou… Ino no está por qué, y para los que no se hayan enterado con semejante grito que se escuchó hasta acá, el idol, Sasuke Uchiha, ya ha despertado… Bueno, en cuanto al tráfico de hoy… podemos decir que habrá un gran atrochamiento delante de la enfermería, por lo tanto, si tienen que pasar por ahí, les aconsejo buscar otro camino… y si OBLIGATORIAMENTE tienes que pasar por ahí… pues te deseo mucha suerte…- con voz monótona y aburrida, ya que sabía que muy pocos le estaban escuchando.- Bueno, ahora sí a lo interesante…- pero se escuchó una puerta abriéndose y luego el sonido de un papel- bueno, aquí me ha llegado un reportaje casi en vivo de nuestra compañera Ino, y os aconseja no acercarse a la enfermería, porque Sakura Haruno está repartiendo Ostias a todos los que se acerquen sin razón médica… y Ahora sí a las votaciones… -y comenzó a dar las votaciones femeninas, sorry que no las diga, pero ya después las pondré.- Bueno, y, pasando al lado amoroso, se dice que: en nuestra telenovela favorita, al parecer Asuma sensei invitó a Kurenai-sensei a una cita este Domingo, y, según nuestras fuentes, ella le ha dicho que sí. Así que tendrán una romántica velada que podría acabar con una apasionada velada de sex…- pero se esuchó un portazo y luego un pitido de interferencia

- Sentimos las molestias, pero por hoy ya no habrá transmisión…- era la voz de Kurenai-sensei.

- Pobre Kankurou…- dijo Yoko

- Kurenai-sensei le debió haber metido una buena Ostia…- dijo Gaara

- Por metiche- Temari

- Bueno, yo ya terminé de comer… y realmente ver a Sakura pegándole ostias a todos es un espectáculo apetecible, así que… ¿vamos?- dijo Naoko

- Claro- y todos se pusieron de pie, llegando a la enfermería donde, efectivamente, estaba Sakura repartiendo ostias… lo que significa, que había unas 50 chicas fácil tiradas por ahí e Ino estaba barriendo los cadáveres con una mirada de lo más diabólica, otras, que no tenían ganas o ánimos para verselas con ella la insultaban de lejos, y algunas que habían sacado hasta tijeras (n/a: a falta de navajas xD) para pelear con la pelirosa, que estaba echando fuego.

- Vaya… Sakura es muy fuerte- dijo Kiba

- Sí… VIVA LA FLOR DE LA JUVENTUD, SAKURA-CHAN!!- gritó Lee a todo pulmón, a los demás les salieron gotitas, pero se dedicaron a entrar a la enfermería, pasando a Sakura que sólo les saludó.

Entraron a la habitación de Sasuke, que para casualidad estaba cerrada con llave y cinta adhesiva, y se encontraron a los dos enfermos jugando Karioka. Ambos levantaron la mirada y saludaron con la mano a todos los presentes. Temari fue a abrazar al Peli negro que quedó con cara de: "What's up?" igual que todos (n/a: y yo… es que como no ta Sakura o Ino, necesitaba que alguien le abrazara… y no se me ocurrió nadie más… n.nU), luego Yoko fue a su lado y lo comenzó a retar por lo preocupados que les tenía, Kiba comenzó a conversar con Naruto, Shino se fue a un rincón, Gaara también se fue a conversar con Naruto, al igual que Hinata, Neji y Naoko, y los demás ahí a su pinta.

Luego de un rato estában todos acomodados en algún lugar de la pequeña habitación, los chicos les habían explicado TODO el plan para la noche, así que Naruto y Sasuke estaban más que listos. Al rato se abrió la puerta.

- Ya terminaron de…- pero Kiba no pudo terminar porque ahí estaban…

Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Hana y Sasori.

Sasuke en seguida se puso de pie, a pesar del dolor que ello le causó.

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí?!-

- Jo, es que acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi querido ototo?- dijo acercándose a Sasuke

- Aléjate de mi- siseante

- Sasuke-kun, tienes que cuidarte, porque si no deprimes a tu oni-chan- dijo Deidara abrazándolo por la espalda.

- Suéltame- removiéndose

- Tsk, hay que ver que molesto eres, ototo… pero veo que ya estás mejor… y veo que Naruto también- volteándose para ver al Kitsune, que no se lo esperaba.

- Ambos tienen que cuidarse, son muy desastrozos…- dijo Sasori despeinando al Kitsune.

- Y ustedes se están volviendo raros…- dijo Naoko

- Te comprendo- dijo Kisame a su lado

- ah¿y cómo es que no les llegó un golpe de Sakura?- le preguntó la pelicafé al hombre pez

- Pues… Ya sabes que está prendidita a Itachi, así que ahí entramos fácil…- le explicó

- debí imaginármelo…-

- Bueno, y ya que vinimos a verte, querido ototo, tambén aprovecho de decirte que no nos podrás ganar en el concurso… así que ríndete- dijo dandole un golpecito en la frente a Sasuke, que estaba sujeto por Deidara.

- Es cierto, no nos podrán ganar, a pesar de que mi instinto caballeresco me dice que dejemos ganar a tan bellas señoritas…- dijo Sasori cogiéndole la mano a Tenten.

- Sí, pero ya verás que dedicaré todas mis canciones a ti, mi querido Neji- dijo Hana abrazando de improviso a Neji

- puaj… odio cuando se ponen cursis…- dijo Kisame haciendo gestos de asco

- bueno, ya nos vamos… tenemos que practicar…- dijo Itachi, acercándose a su ototo.- ja na!- y le dio otro golpecito en la frente, antes de irse.

- Bueno, hasta otra- dijo Kisame

- ja na, mi querido Neji- Hana lanzándole un beso a Neji

- bellas damas, el deber me llama…- dijo Sasori despidiéndose de Temari, Tenten y Yoko.

- adios- dijo Deidara, y por fin se fueron. Dejando a un Sasuke molesto.

Al rato reanudaron la charla, hasta que entraron Ino y Sakura.

- Vaya, ahora sí son uds.- dijo Shino

- Sí… es que nos demoramos algo más porque a la Frentuda se le ocurrió quedarse en las nubes y las plasta casi entran- dijo Ino señalando a Sakura que tenía corazoncitos a su alrededor, eso no hizo más que enfadar a tope a Sasuke.- Sasuke-kun- dijo Ino y se lanzó a abrazarlo. En ese momento Sakura despertó y se lanzó a Sasuke llorando como magdalena y diciéndole lo mucho que la preocupó, que de ahora en adelante ella le cuidaría, y bla.

- hablando de cursilerías…- dijo Yoko

- Bueno, yo ya me voy… y no se olviden del plan- dijo Temari saliendo

- Nosotros también nos vamos…- dijeron los chicos y se fueron, luego Tenten, Hinata, Naoko, Yoko y Sakura llevada a rastras por Ino, ya que las estaban despachando.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la noche…

Se ve a nuestra pandilla de chicos caminando sigilosamente por los pasillos. Al rato una sombra se acerca a ellos.

- Te tardaste demasiado Ino…- se quejó Shikamaru

- Gomen, gomen, pero es que el guardia con tanto sake ni siquiera se acordaba de cuales eran las llaves de la sala de música- mostrándoles una pequeña llave

- Medokuse…- (n/a: significa problemático) ráscandose la nuca- ¿Y Sakura?-

- Recogiéndo a Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata bajito

Y en ese momento tres sombras se les unieron

- Aquí estamos- dijo Naruto

- eso fue bastante fácil, que bueno es haberse ganado la confianza de la enfermera… me pasó las llaves sin dudar- dijo Sakura

- Eres muy hábil Sakura-san- dijo Lee

- Sí, ya, mucho halago y poco movimiento... avancen mierda- dijo Temari empujándolos con el pie

- Ya, ya vamos…- dijo Kiba, acompañado de un ladrido de Akamaru.

Al rato TODA la pandilla llegó a la sala de música, abriéndola con cuidado y entrando. Encendieron las luces, y se preocuparon de armar los instrumentos, o de enchufarlos y afinarlos, etc. Al rato ya estaban listos, comenzaba el grupo de Naruto y Sasuke.

- ¡Que bien se siente haberse levantado! Que en la enfermería ya no me dejaban hacer nada…- decía Naruto animado tomando el micrófono.

- Cállate Dobe, y mejor empecemos a practicar- dijo Sasuke tomando el otro micrófono

- ¿Con cual empezamos?- preguntó Hinata

- A mi me da igual…- dijo Shino

- y a mi- dijeron Naoko y Gaara

- ¿y si empiezan con Shining Collection? Es su boleto para entrar… es una buena canción…- dijo Yoko

- Hai- dijo Naoko. La pelicafé hizo el conteo y comenzaron a tocar. (n/a: la canción es de Gravi, del OVA, la canta Nittle Gasper) La canción no les salía de las mil maravillas, es decir, todos tenían sus fallos, pero para comenzar estaban bien. Habían quedado en dos horas cada grupo, y mientras pasaba el tiempo les iba saliendo mejor. Al cabo de la primera hora ya la tenían dominada. (n/a: las letras de las canciones con la descripción de los trajes y acciones van a ir en el concurso, en las practicas no, y tampoco en la entrevista de entrada)

- ¡¡sugoi!! Les ha salido muy bien… ahora otra canción más¿¡que no ven que necesitamos tres para entrar?!- los retaba Yoko, con fueguito en los ojos.

- ¿Tres?- dijo Naruto- yo no sabía eso…-

- Es que nos lo fueron a decir al salón ayer- dijo Neji abriéndo un ojo, ya que estaba apoyado contra la pared, casi dormido.

- Sí, sí, ya… mucha distracción, poco ensayo… ¡¡a trabajar mierda!!- les gritaba Yoko con ojos centelleantes- ahora practicarán "My World", Sasuke toma tu guitarra, Naruto prepárate que recuerda que esta la cantas solo- Sasuke tomó una guitarra Negra de por ahí y comenzó a afinarla.

- hai- Naruto respiró hondo, le ponía nervioso, pero debía tranquilizarse.

Al igual que antes Naoko hizo el conteo y empezó la canción, con fallas y too, Naruto nervioso, que se le olvidaba la letra, Hinata que estaba de nervios por no arruinar la canción de su admirado Naruto, Naoko que intentaba calmar a Hinata hablando por sobre el ruido, Gaara que estaba que los mataba a todos… lo normal…

- ¡¡De nuevo!!- gritó Yoko, y ellos no podían más que hacerle caso.

Al cabo de una hora más, los chicos se fueron a sentar agotados, mientras tomaban agua de unas botellitas que habían traido.

- Jooo, estoy agotada…- se quejaba Naoko sentada en la esquina.

- Yo también, Yoko es muy exigente ttebayo…-

- ¿Te estás quejando?- mirada desafiante por parte de Yoko

- No, claro que no…- con una gotita, mientras negaba rápidamente.

El otro grupo ya estaba listo, Ino y Sakura tomaron los micrófonos, Temari se encargaba de verificar todo y de dar instrucciones.

- Bien, empezamos con Sakura Saku (n/a: el op de Love Hina)- dijo Temari sin espacio a réplicas

- hai- comenzó la corta intro, luego el canto. Sakura e Ino se esforzaban al máximo, bailando y todo. Y ellas no eran las que se perdían, si no los otros chicos, que se distraían con sus movimientos.

- Kiba, espabilate o te va a llegar una buena golpiza; Lee, si no comienzas a tocar a tiempo te mataré, tienes suerte de que Tenten sea tan hábil; Shikamaru, por favor deja de dormirte; Sakura, Ino, están bailando bien, pero tienen que poner una actitud más sexy, ese es nuestro as bajo la manga para ganarnos al público.- los retaba Temari- Bien, vamos de nuevo…-

Y así siguieron los pobre chicos, Ino y Sakura agotadas… pero ya que. Luego siguieron con Metamorphose (n/a: el op de "This ugly yet beautiful World"). Y al final ya estaban todos agotados, excepto los extras… que bueno, estaban riendose de lo lindo. Al final los chicos se fueron a descansar, agotados.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y la semana siguió así, con prácticas de media noche. Los chicos estaban cada día más agotados, al punto de que hasta Naoko se quedaba dormida en clases. Y así llegó el lunes de la semana siguiente, la última semana que les quedaba para practicar. El lunes en el que Sasuke y Naruto se volvían a integrar a clases.

- ¡Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!- dijo Naruto entrado al casino con todas las pilas (n/a: claro, ellos en la enfermería dormían todo lo que querían.)

- Ohayo- dijo Sasuke sentándose con su desayuno.

- Ohayo Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata sonrojada.

- Ohayo Niichan, Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura reprimiendo un bostezo.

- Ohayo- dijeron todos los demás a su modo.

- Jooo que bueno es volver a clases…- dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de Hinata, ahora ellos eran muy cercanos.

- Eso dices tú, subnormal…- dijo Yoko de mal humor

- Claro, ustedes duermen y descansan todo lo que quieran, nosotros nos martirizamos en clases…- dijo Kiba

- ni lo creas, ahora nosotros tenemos que recuperar materia…- dijo Sasuke tomándo su leche

- Sasuke-kun, si quieres yo te presto mis apuntes?- dijo Ino con ojos de corazón

- No, yo- dijo Sakura

- él prefiere los míos…- dijo Ino, y así la pelea de todos los días.

- ¿Y nadie me los va a prestar a mi?- dijo Naruto con ojos llorosos.

- Yo… Naruto-kun…- dijo Hinata tímida

- ¿En serio? ARIGATO HINATA-CHAN- dijo Naruto abrazándola, ante lo cual la chica se puso roja. Kiba miro esto receloso, ahora que Naruto no había estado, y debido a su mala relación con Shino, se había acercado más a Hinata.

- Oi, Sasuke… entre nos…- dijo Shino bajito- te aconsejo que te lleves los de Sakura-san, son los mejores… o los de Naoko-san, son excelentes…- con cara de mafioso

- ¿eh? Ok, gracias por el consejo…- dijo Sasuke- aunque supongo que les diré después…-

- hai, pero te insisto que los de Naoko-san son los mejores…- y volvió a seguir comiendo

Al rato comenzaron las clases, y como todo lunes comenzaban con Historia.

- Bien bandalos, hoy empezaremos un trabajo para reforzar la unidad antes de la prueba semestral. Deberán hacer una maqueta de alguna de las batallas de la guerra fría, o de la segunda o la primera guerra mundial. Este trabajo será realizado en clases, en grupos de a tres. Aunque claro que pueden seguir trabajando en sus habitaciones, pero con los materiales dados en clases.- tomando asiento- tienen 5 minutos para elegir a sus compañeros de grupo y venir a inscribirse y tomar sus materiales para la primera clase.- y comenzó a escribir en el libro de clases.

- Yo voy con Sasuke-kun- dijeron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo

- El me prefiere a mí- dijo Sakura

- Tú hablas estupideces, me prefiere a mí- dijo Ino

- Yo trabajo mejor que tú- dijo Sakura

- eres una mentirosa frontuda, sabes que yo soy más eficiente que tú…-

Y comenzaron a pelear, mientras Sasuke miraba a una y a la otra.

- Sakura-chan…- lloraba Naruto

- Ve, Hinata-sama, no te preocupes, yo puedo ser con Yoko…- dijo Naoko empujando a Hinata donde Naruto.

- demo…- pero ya estaba a su lado- etto… Naruto-kun… ¿quieres ser… conmigo?- chocando sus deditos

- ¿en serio?- con ojitos brillosos- Claro Hinata-chan- y se le tiró encima, causando su sonrojo

- Ne, Yo también seré con uds.- dijo Kiba autoritario

- ha...hai- dijo Hinata. Mientras Kiba miraba feo a Naruto, que no se daba por entendido. Mientras Hinata iba a inscribirlos y a buscar sus materiales.

Y al final los grupos terminaron así:

- Sakura, Ino, Sasuke

- Kiba, Naruto, Hinata

- Yoko, Naoko, Gaara

- Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino

- Bien, delincuentes, comiencen a trabajar- dijo el sensei comenzando a ir entre los puestos, observando lo que todos hacían.

- ¿Y… qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Hinata

- No sé, yo hace más de una semana que no vengo y no se nada…- dijo Naruto

- Hágamos Peral Hervor (n/a: no sé si se escribe así, ahora, tampoco es que me acuerde de cuales eran las batallas de las guerra mundiales… n.nU, si alguien me hace el favor… es que se me olvidó esa materia…)- dijo Kiba

- a… a mi me parece bien- dijo Hinata

- por mí bien, pero si me explican…- dijo Naruto

- Yo… yo te explico Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata y le explicó(n/a: ni crean que voy a poner la explicación… inner: vaga N¿y? estoy de vacaciones… inner: vaga…)

Y así pasó la hora de Historia, en la que casi no puedieron hacer nada, porque Naruto no entendía y Kiba sólo quería que Naruto se alejase de Hinata.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y así, otra semana más de enredos y ensayos de medianoche, con zombies al otro día en clases y castigos por dormir en clases.

Y llegó el sábado…

Toc, toc…

- pase- dijo Sakura

- hai- y entraron las demás chicas

- wo, Sakura, te ves espectacular…- dijo Temari, la chica se había puesto un peto blanco, con una falda roja, y unas telas como las de Sasuke en piernas y brazos. En conjunto con zapatos negros, y una chaquetilla roja con una mariposa blanca en la espalda.

- gracias, ahora sólo me falta maquillarme y…- fijó su mirada en las recién llegadas con horror- ¡¡¿Cómo van a ir así?!!- apuntandolas acusadoramente. Y es que todas estaban con ropa normal, es decir, Hinata con su chaquetita de siempre, con pescadores, Tenten con la típica polera de cuello chino, y pescadores y así…

- Pero si es… sólo una audición…- dijo Hinata

- Aún así¡¡¡la impresión cuenta!!!- dijo Sakura acusadora

- Yo te apoyo, yo lo intenté pero no me dejaron!!- se quejaba Yoko, que sí iba bien vestida. Con una polera Blanca con decorados dorados y una falda de mezclilla con sandalias blancas.

- Yoko, Ino, ayúdenme- dijo Sakura

- hai- dijo Yoko agarrando a las chicas y sacando una bolsa con ropa que ella creía adecuada de no sé donde.

- hai, ya voy…- dijo Ino saliendo del baño con una ropa parecida a la de Sakura. Excepto que su falda y su chaquetita eran moradas, y ella llevaba guates largos y botas largas blancas.

-No se preocupen… déjenlo en nuestras manos…- dijeron las tres con cara satánica.

- nooooooooooo- se escuchó fuera de la habitación.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En el casino…

Se sentía una gran ansiedad, muchos iban a participar y no había quien se viese más raro… Ese día se habían cancelado por la mañana las actividades de limpieza, pero si las tendrían que hacer por la tarde.

- Ne… las chicas no llegan…- decía Chouji vestido normal

- mendokuse… de seguro están en sus 'cosas de chicas'- dijo Shikamaru imitando la voz de Ino. Él iba vestido con una polera sin mangas gris, con unos pescadores negros y zapatillas.

- Pues ojalá se pongan minis…- decían Kankurou y Kiba. Kankurou iba de negro, con una cámara a la cintura alegando que él era: 'su camarografo oficial' (n/a: salta pa'l lado… inner bueno: pero puede que sea verdad… naoko: no, es que tu eres muy crédula… inner: jódanse las dos…). Kiba iba con una polera sin mangas verde, con guantes negros y unos chorts negros. En la pierna derecha el chico llevaba un tatuaje (naoko: ajá, a que esto no se lo esperaban… y yo tampoco porque se me acaba de ocurrir… xD) de la cara de un lobo con grandes y filosos colmillos. (naoko: no se quieren que alguien más lleve tatuajes… ahí lo inserto de alguna forma… xD inner: tu y tus mafias…)

- Pues se van a llevar una buena golpiza…- dijo Gaara comiendo lentamente. Él iba con una musculosa roja, que dejaba ver sus buenos musculos (naoko: si se preguntan por que no hice una descripción así de los demás… es porque a pesar de que sé que tienen buen cuerpo, las descripciones las hice a diferentes horas y parece que en este momento estoy de mejor ánimo n.nUU inner: no, lo que tu tienes son preferencias… naoko: también puede ser xD), en conjunto con un pantalón negro y zapatillas, con unos guates sin dedos negros con llamas rojas.

- De seguro Sakura-chan se verá hermosa…- dijo Naruto, quien iba con una polera sin mangas negra, con una espiral naranja, con un pantalón jeans y zapatillas. El chico se veía muy bien, ya que tenía unos buenos musculos que lograron llamar la atención de más de una chica. Además de que se dejó el pelo mojado y se veía muy sexy con el pelo en la cara.

- Dobe… así te vas a desconcentrar cuando estemos cantando…- dijo Sasuke golpeándolo en la cabeza. Sasuke iba con una musculosa azul, con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, con unos pantalones negros y botas con hebillas negras. En conjunto con guantes negros. El chico también dejaba relucir una bella y atractiva musculatura.

- ojalá lleguen a la hora…- se quejaba Shino, quien llevaba una polera café, con un short de jeans. En su brazo derecho tenía un tatuaje de araña.

- Que extraño que Tenten tarde tanto, normalmente odia demorarse…- dijo Neji, quien llevaba una polera blanca, el cabello suelto, con un pantalón pescador café y zapatillas.

- Bueno, por una vez que se tome su tiempo… dben aprovechar la flor de la juventud- este no falta que diga quien es… él llevaba un pantalón verde moho, con una polera sin mangas ajustada verde y zapatillas. Ambos, Neji y Lee, tenían buenos musculos para mostrar.

-Ya llegamos…- se escuchó de repente, y todos voltearon. Allí se encontraban las chicas, los hombres se quedaron embelesados, de hecho algunos de otras mesas se daban la vuelta para verlas y miraban con odio a aquellos chicos que las tenían allí tan cerca.

Sakura e Ino se sentaron dignas, siendo alabadas por Naruto, Kankutou, Kiba, Chouji y Lee.

Temari llevaba un top strapless blanco que pasaba de a poco a lila, con una falda morada y sandalias de tacon negras. Ella recibió uno que otro cumplido de su querido hermano (n/a: claro, aparte de los de la multitud… obvio, eso va para todas) y una que otra mirada inquisidora de Shikamaru.

Hinata iba realmente bellisima. Con una polera de tiritas celeste ajustada, que en las mangas llevaba vuelitos, lo que resaltaba su buen busto, con una mini de jeans con vuelitos, y unas sandalis con taco blancas. En conjunto con el maquillaje que resaltaba sus bellos e inusuales ojos. Ella se sentó alabada por Naruto, Neji y Kiba. Que estaban que echaban baba. (n/a: vasitos pa' la baba!! Llevelos, sus vasitos pa' la baba)

Tenten llevaba una polera de una sola manga rosada, ajustada, con un pescador negro y botas negras. Y su cabello suelto, junto con un suave maquillaje. Ella se sentó muy serie y sonrojada, alabada por Lee, Kankurou y Neji.

Yoko ya expliqué como iba, y fue más que apasionada por Lee, Kankurou y Kiba.

Naoko se negó a sacarse la máscara, así que hoy llevaba una máscara negra, con su largo cabello suelto con un mechó que le cubría su ojo derecho. Un peto verde que dejaba al descubierto su bien trabajado abdomen y su buen busto, con unos pescadores negros con varios bolsillos y unas zapatillas. Ella se sentó lo más serena que pudo, pero aún así sonrojada. Aunque a ella más bien la alavaron Kiba y Kankurou.

- tsk… se demorarón un montón…- dijo Shikamaru que aún no podía dejar de mirar a Temari y a Ino.

- pero valió la pena…- dijo Ino satisfecha

- Sí, que si no estas habrían venido como si nada…- dijo Yoko apuntando a las 'criminales'.

- Por cierto, yo no sabía que Temari-san tuviese un tatuaje…- dijo Lee apuntando al hombro de la chica coletas. Era un tatuaje de un bello hurón que en sus manos sostenía una guadaña. (n/a: guadaña es con h o con g… la verdad es que no sé…)

- ah, eso… me lo hice cuando comencé con mi 'trabajo'…- explicó simple comenzando a comer.

- ya veo…- dijo interesado el chico. Luego siguieron con las conversaciones de momento, algunos sigueron halagando (es con h o sin ella??) y otros conversaban de los trabajos de clases, etc…

Y llegó el momento de la verdad, la audición. Era por turnos, que se les habían dado en la semana… a ellos les tocaba casi al último, por ser los últimos en asegurar.

Y llegó su turno, aunque antes de entrar se encontraron con…

- Vaya, veo muchas bellezas hoy, aunque ninguna se compara con mi bello cerezo…- dijo Itachi ofreciéndole una flor a Sakura. Itachi iba con una polera negra con una comadreja roja en la espalda, con unos pantalones negros y botas de hebillas.

- Itachi-san…- dijo Sakura toda roja

- Vaya, en serio que así me tentarán a dejarlas ganar- dijo Sasori acercándose a las demás y ofreciéndoles flores. Naoko la tomo y la tiró lejos.

- De ahora en adelante son enemigos…- dijo simplemente y se fue a apoyarse en la pared.

- Vaya, una difícil…- dijo Sasori con una sonrisa

- Para con tu curilería Sasori- dijo Kisame, quien también venía de negro. A diferencia de Sasori que venía con una musculosa roja y pantalones de jeans.

- Lo dices porque la quieres para ti…- dijo Sasori

- nada que ver… yo no soy interesado como ustedes…- dijo con una ceja enarcada, yendose a apoyar donde Naoko.

- hola tú…- dijo Naoko

- hola… te ves bien- dijo simplemente el chico pez

- ah… gracias, tú también- dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

- Ya sabía yo…- dijo Sasori, pero volvió su atención a las chicas.

- Neji-kuuun!- dijo Hana lanzándose sobre el pobre chico. Ella iba con una polera de tiritar blanca con brillos que resaltaba su gran busto, con una falda negra y botas negras.

- Suelta a Neji- llegó Tenten

- No quiero- respondió la otra sacándole la lengua.

- Itachi-sama… me aburro- dijo Deidara, quien iba con un pantalón jeans ajustado, con una polera negra.

- Ya… sí Deidara- dijo Itachi mientras seguía hablando con Sakura y esta estaba en las nubes. Los chicos debían sostener a Naruto y a Sasuke, ya que si se ponían a pelear los descalificarían.

- Bueno, nosotros ya debemos irnos, mi bello cerezo… hasta más tarde- dijo Itachi depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de Sakura, y luego dandose la vuelta. Cada uno realizó su despedida típica y se fueron.

- Grupo de Uchiha Sasuke- se escuchó de repente la voz de la sensei.

- hai- y entraron a la sala de música que tan bien conocían.

- Bueno¿¿me trajeron la hoja que les pedí??- preguntó anotando algunas cosillas en un pequeño cuaderno

- ¿Hoja?- preguntó Naruto, todos estaban extrañados… cuando de repente Yoko se puso de pie y le entregó una carpeta a la maestra.

- gracias- y comenzó a leerla

- ¿Qué hoja es esa?- preguntó Shino a Yoko

- Ah, es que necesitaban una hoja con sus antecedentes y las canciones que van a tocar.- explicó la chica- pero eso ya lo hice yo…- haciendo la pose nice guy, a todos les cayó una gotita… se estaba tomando muy enserio el trabajo de manager.

- Bien, comiencen…- y comenzó la prueba

- - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Luego de un rato…

Todos los chicos se iban a sus respectivas habitaciones, hoy en la noche dirían los tres grupos que participarían… las competencias serían los sábados e iría todo el colegio a verles… era en la municipalidad. (n/a: tendrán no? n.nU)

Todos se cambiaron, y se fueron a almorzar para realizar sus tareas de la tarde… iba a ser agotador, pero la ansiedad los mantuvo con energías hasta la noche, donde todos estaban reunidos alrededor del tablón de anuncios.

- Jo… así que no podremos pasar…- se quejaba Tenten viendo la gran multitud

- No se preocupen, yo voy…- dijo Yoko y se perdió en la multitud pasando a manotazos…

Continuará…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas mías:** les ha gustado?? No sé, este capi me quedó más como uno de relleno que otra cosa… gomen, pero es que era el preámbulo para el concurso de bandas… por cierto, si alguien quiere que toquen alguna canción sólo tiene que decirme por medio de reviews n.n. Bueno, ahora a contestar reviews!! Está vez me ayudará mi recientemente descubierto **Inner**: el inner 2. xD

**Inner 2**: konnichiwa…

**Inner**: pff… otra más para compartir el espacio… menos mal que tu mente es grande…

**Naoko**: agradece…

Reviews:

**Vero Uchiha Hiwatari Malfoy**: konnichiwaaaa!! Jejeje pos que wenu que te haya gustado el capi!! Y ojalá este también te haya gustado… como ves Sasuke ya despertó… jeje… y no es que no me guste el SasuSaku… es que no sé, para las canciones que tengo planeadas… quería que tuviesen así, además, es bueno para mis planes maquiavélicos… (inner: loca… inner 2: aunque esa sea también mi cara, en malvado no me gusta…) y en cuanto a lo del manga… ARIGATOOOO!! Yo tenía esa pag (editorial X) y nunk la había revisado y ahora le revisé y joooo la sorpresa… me leí too lo que había de la 2da temporada… jeje, hasta el capi 339… fui feliz… y ya vi a Sai, aunque por lo pronto no lo meteré… todavía, ya después sí lo meteré… y ahí te pongo… en agradecimiento a too el apoyoo!! Arigatooo!! (ojitos chiribitas mode on) buenu, esup… bye!! Y ojalá me vuelvas a dejar un review que los tuyos me alegran mucho!

**KisameHoshigaki**: Konnichiwa!!! Ojala este capi también te haya gustadoo!!! n///n neee… y quizá… quien sabe… podría poner a Gaara… hum… me lo voy a pensar, aunk ya tenía esa idea en mente… pero ya veré como la pongo!! Jeje… n.n Bueno, y en cuanto al Yuri… lo voy a tener realmente en mente… en serio n.n buenu, besus!! Y ojalá me mandes otro review!! Que los tuyos tb me alegran mucho, porque son de los que siempre me postean y me hacen happy… buenu, bb!

**Yosy**: hola lokaaa!! Ya bueno, si sé que son poko originales los cabros, pero dejalos ser… xD además… igual no se me ocurría naa más y si no no podían ahcer la banda, caxai??? Buenu, ahora si te avisaré de que subí el capi xD, ojalá te haya gustado!!! Buenu, besos!! Y ahí hablamos! Y sígueme mandando review, recuerda que sin los tuyos me desanimooo!!!

**Lololo**: holas!! que wenu que te haya gustado!! nn y ojalá me sigas dejando reviews, y que también te haya gustado este… bueno, eso… bye!!

**Inner**: bua… nos llamó para puro extrear… mira que con suerte hablamos…

**Inner 2**: es que tampoco… podíamos interferir..

**Naoko:** pues mira que eres cortada… buenu, adiós!! Y recuerden que un fic con reviews es un fic feliiiz!! Besitos y bye!

"_Vivimos mientras nos renovamos."_

_Henri Fréderic Amiel_


	14. Cap 11: Concurso de bandas, el Caos

**Disclaimer: **Bueno, como siempre… Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… un gran dibujante y escritor!! Weno, enjoy the fic!!

**Capítulo 11**: Concurso de bandas, tiempos de Caos

Todos veían expectantes la gran multitud, esperando a que su amiga y/o compañera saliera.

Y esperaban…

Y esperaban…

y… ¡¡por el amor de Dios, ¿que acaso se atascó o qué?!

Y al rato salió por quien esperaban, con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Kiba, ansioso

- Tengo buenas y malas noticias… ¿cuáles primero?- dijo la Chica levantando el índice y anular para señalar dos noticias.

-mmmm…¿las malas primero, no?- dijo Tenten

- Bueno, las malas no son tan malas, aunque depende de como se las tome cada uno… y yo sé que hay algunos aquí que se lo tomarán muy mal- dijo mirando al techo- bueno, el punro es que… el grupo de Itachi pasó- y los miro a todos, la mayoría tenían una cara normal…es decir, no les extrañaba que pasase… si su hermano pequeño era tan musicalmente talentoso, ¿por qué no lo sería él?, pero hay otros…

- ¿qué?... ese bastardo pasó… kuso- dijo Naruto con la furia impresa en la cara.

- maldición…- dijo Sasuke con una cara llena de rencor.

- Itachi-kun…- dijo Sakura con cara de soñadora y las mejillas sonrojadas

- mmm… genial, estará Kisame-san…- dijo su querida amiga Naoko, en serio que debían hablar… había algo que no le estaba contando.

- ¿Y las buenas?- dijo Gaara que ya estaba aburrido

- espera, nunca dijeque era una mala…- los demás pusieron cara de ¿ah?- bueno, pero supongo que para decirles esto tengo que decirles una de las buenas…- dijo la chica con gesto pensativo

- sólo dilo…- dijoNeji con mala cara

- Está bien, bueno, la primera buena es que…- hizo una pausa dramática- ¡pasamos! ¡Estamos dentro!- dijo contenta, una sonrisa iluminó sus rostros, bueno algunos estaban más emotivos, abrazándose y todo, pero ante las miradas mortíferas delos que les rodeaban, decidieron dejarlo, aparte de que ya estaba sacándoles fotos el encargado de la revista que habían creado de ellos.- y bueno, la mala qe va relacionada con esta buena es que…- todos la miraban expectantes- tenemos que ponerle un nombre a los grupos TT-TT-

- ¿Y a eso le llamas tu una mala noticia?- dijo Gaara con una ceja alzada

- sí…- dijo con cascaditas- y bueno, me falta una buena… y es que el concurso es…- perofué interrumpida por el altavoz

- Los tres grupos elegidos deben presentarse en el despacho de Tsunade-sama- era la voz de Shizune.

- ¿Qué decías?- preguntó Ino, pero Yoko ya no estaba.- ¿ains?- y miropor el pasillo, donde se podía ver una gran voluta de humo que llevaba varias cosas volando.

-¿me perdí de algo?- preguntó Tenten

- Bueno, es que es algo que no se puede ver en cámara lenta, pero en resumen es que Yoko, apenas terminó el anuncio, tomó a su grupo y se fué volando…- explicó Shikamaru

- ya veo…- y les saliron gotitas- bueno, vamos…- dijo Kiba

Y así todos los demás siguieron corriendo al grupo 1. (n/a: por cierto… se aceptan sugerencias para los nombres de las bandas… por ahora les colocaré los que se me hayan ocurrido, pero se aceptan sugerencias n.nU)

Al rato llegaron al despacho de Tsunade, donde se encontraron con el grupo de Itachi.

- hola bellas flores…- Dijo Sasori tomando la mano de cada una y besándola.

- hola…- dijeron ya medio acostumbradas las chicas, excepto Naoko, que la sacó rápidamente y se alejó diciendo algo como: "enemigos", y Sakura que ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta pues se quedó observando maravillada a Sasuke e Itachi, y es que ambos juntos, ya que estaban discutiendo, era el espectáculo perfecto para cualquier mujer. Ambos musculosos, con poleras sin manga qu dejaban a la vista sus buenos musculos, con una bella y pálida piel, desafiantes ojos negros, sedosos y obscuros cabellos que tentaban a cualquier mujer a enredar sus dedos en ellos. Sakura estaba en las nubes.

- Bueno, nosotros los esperamos en las habitaciones… a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros estamos aquí sólo dando jugo…- dijo Chouji

- Además… tengo un pequeño asuntopendiente con una botella…- dijo Kankurou, para que luego ambos se retirasen.

- ¿Y cuando se supone que nos va a llamar?- dijo Shikamaru bostezando, estaba aburrido de estar allí…

- No sé… pero ya me quiero ir…- dijo shino observando el panorama actual; Sakura y las chicas seguían como las dejamos en un principio, Naoko estaba conversando con Kisame y, sorprendentemente, Gaara, que estaba aburrido ya y, gracias al trabajo de Historia, se había comenzado a llevar mejor con Naoko y Yoko, pero Yoko estaba ocupada en este momento, conversando con Lee y discutiendo sobre lo horrible que era su mono verde, y, siguiendo con el panorama, estaba Kiba, mirando feo a Kisame mientras intentaba contener a Akamaru en su chaqueta, luego estaba Neji, amargado en un rincón intentando sacarse a Hana de encima, y Naruto que estaba intentando llamar la atención de Sakura.

- pfff…- resopló Shikamaru.

- Pasen- se escuchó de repente la voz de Tsunade y todos pararon de hacer lo que estuviesen haciendo y entraron, todos apretujados, al pequeño, y desordenado, despacho.

- Bueno, como ustedes ya saben fueron seleccionados y bla, bla, bla… bueno, los llamé por sólo una razón: explicarles los pormenores de este concurso… que, por cierto, no hace más que darme dolor de cabeza…- dijo frotándose las sienes, a los chicos le salieron gotitas- y por lo tanto, será mejor que ganen… Bueno, a lo que vinieron…- tomó aire, pero se fijó en que Itachi estaba abrazando a Sakura- señor Uchiha, sé que mi alumna es una mujer muy seductora y todo, pero no quiero escenas amorosas en mi oficina…- dijo seria

- Está bien- dijo Itachi y la soltó, aunque dejó una mano posada en el hombro de la pelirosa, y miro a la directora desafiante.

- tienes suerte de que tenga jaqueca, Uchiha, sino te iría realmente mal… en serio- se masajeó las sienes y suspiró- Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, y es que quiero que ya se vayan, el concurso se realizará los sábados después de las 2, pero ustedes deben estar en la municipalidad a las 11 de la mañana para preparar todo, obviamente almorzaran allá, lo que es un verdadero privilegio para ustedes, y deben ir arreglados, por favor, para dar una buena impresión. Irán acompañados por Tayuya y por mi, además de otros guardias de la municipalidad, y sus compañeros de curso los iran a ver, bviamente todos vigilados, ya saben… bueno, eso… ahora váyanse… y sus familias ya están informadas, ¡fuera!- y los empujó fuera.

- Jo… que simpática- dijo Kiba sarcástico

- Lo único bueno de estoes que no tenemos que limpiar el sábado- dijo Shikamaru

- Sí- dijo Yoko

- hey, ¿y ustedes como van a ir?- preguntó Tenten a Yoko y Temari

- je, no te preocupes… ya nos las apañaremos…- dijo Temari mafiosa

- Se vana meter en un problema, más del que tenemos nosotros aqui- dijo Naoko

- No te preocupes por nosotras- dijo Yoko, sonriendo orgullosa- sabemos apañarnoslas…-

La chica arqueó una ceja, pero no comentó nada más.

- Beno, bella Sakura, aquí nos separamos…- dijo Itachi tomando la mano de Sakura y besándola.

- Que duermas bien, Itachi- dijo sonriendo como boba

- Oyasumi, mis queridas bellezas…- dijo Sasori besando las manos de las chicas

- Oyasumi- respondieron estas

Y luego ya todas se despidieron y se separaron, excepto por Deidara y Hana.

- ¿Y ustedes?- preguntó Temari

- Nos vamos a las habitaciones de las chicas, así que todavía no nos separamos…- dijo Hana

- Verdad… aunque se tendrán que ir sin nosotras, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer…- dijo Tenten

- hai, no se preocupen… Temari, puede ir Dei a nuestra habitación mientras?- djo Hana

- Claro…- Y siguieron caminando, en un sepulcral silencio. En pocos minutos llegaron a la separación de sus caminos.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos… matta ashita, mi querido Neji-kun- dijo Hana plantándole un sonoro beso en la comisura de los labios, a lo que el chico se quedó estático, es decir, era serio, sí, pero igualmente era un hombre y se sonrojó fuertemente.

- ¿eh?...oye tú, quien te crees para besar a Neji…- comenzó Tenten, aunque la pelinegra la pasó por alto

- hey, no se supone que tu trabajo es cuidar a Neji de inconvenientes como esos…- le preguntó Kiba a Yoko

- sí, pero para que trabajar si alguien ya hace tu trabajo…- dijo la chica mientras apuntaba a Tenten

- vaga…- dijo Kiba con una gotita- aunque supongo que tienes razón…-

- Bueno, vamonos Hana…- dijo la rubia tomando a Hana de la polera y arrastrándola.

- ja ne!- dijo la chica antes de darse vuelta para caminar al lado de su compañera.

- que chica insoportable…- dijo Tenten, resoplando por lo bajo.

- pues como compañera de habitación es bastante agradable…- dijo Temari, aunque se ganó una mirada de odio de Tenten. – Algún problema, moñitos?- arqueando una ceja

- No voy a discutir conyigo, Teñida…- dijo Tenten seria y de mal humor

- ¿cómo me llamaste chinita?- preguntó Temari muy cerca de su cara

- Teñida, y no soy china…- dijo Tenten

- ¿quieres pelear?- y sacó un cuchillito de su ropa (n/a: O.o)

- Etto… chicas…- dijo Lee- está bien que expongan la gran energía de la flama de su juventud pero…- el chico sepuso en medio y, para ilustrar la "flama", sacó un cigarro y lo encendió

- ¡¡Apaga eso!!- dijo Yoko poniéndose tras Naoko

- Cuando vas a aprender Lee…- dijo Neji llegando con un balde de agua de no sé donde y se lo lanzo a Lee, mojando también a las chicas- a ver si así se les bajan los humos… creí que ya eran maduras-

- Pfff… tu te crees muy maduro, Hyuuga…- dijo Temari estrujando su polera, que, como estaba mojada llamó la atención y despertó las bajs pasiones de algunos. (n/a: ejem… Kiba, ejemm… Shikamaru, ejem… Naruto… Sakura: necesitas un pañuelo ñ-n)- Bueno, ¿vámonos Moñitos?- dijo Temari molesta por como la observaban los chicos, al igual que a Tenten, pero la pelicafé estaba estática… las palabras de Neji la había golpeado- Kuso… vamos… bueno, ahí nos excusan con mi hermano y el gordito…- dijo la rubia tomanda a Tenten y arrastrándola a la habitación, por donde habían ido Deidara y Hana- por cierto, chica Hyuuga, nos vamos a tu habitación… porque la mia está ocupada-

- hai…- asintió la hyuuga

- Pff… si que son problemáticas…-

- Pues Tenten si que estaba molesta… ¿le habrá pasado algo?- dijo Naruto que no se entera nunca de nada

- ay, ay, ay Naruto… tu nunca te enteras, ¿no?- dijo Ino suspirando

- ¿ah? ¿no me entero de qué?- a la chica lesalió una gotita

- nada, olvídalo…- dijo restándole importancia- por cierto, ya regresó a la tierra nuestra soñadora?- preguntó mirando a la pelirrosada

- pues no sé… Sakura, ¿estás con nosotros o no?- dijo Kiba pasando la mano frente al rostro de la pelirrosa

- que linda es la vida…- dijo con voz drogada

- no, parece que no…-

- en serio, yo no sé que mierda le pone Itachi a las florcitas esas… - dijo Yoko

- pues mis insectos no detectan nada…- dijo Shino

- Pues Sakura-san parece drogada…- dijo Naoko

- bah, entonces es algo mental… pobre Sakura- dijo Yoko mirandola con fingida lástima

- hey, no hables así de Sakura-nechan- dijo Naruto mirando feo a Yoko

- Lo siento naruto-kun… pero es que cuando se pone así no la soporto… es demasiado… positiva- dijo Yoko viendo el ambiente rosa alrededor de la Haruno

- ah… las flores… las mariposas… que belllos regalos que nos da la Naturaleza…- mientras seguía mirando el cielo soñadora

- sí… ¡¡pobre Sakura-chan!! Maldito Itachi, la ha sumido en un extraño estado…- decía el rubio, para luego seguir narrando formas en las que lo haría sufrir y bla…

- ¿y tú Uchiha no tienes nada que decir?- preguntó Neji, ya que el pelinegro estaba muy callado y huraño

- cállate- le espetó furioso

- uy, parece que alguien aquí necesita un armonil- dijo Yoko, pero sólo recibió una mirada de odio y muerte

- si las miradas mataran…- dijo Shikamaru

- Creo que varios de nosotros no estaríamos vivos…- completó Naoko

- bueno, dejando de lado todo lo malo… ¡estoy contenta de que quedasemos!- dijo Ino contenta

- sí… es una gran oportunidad… así quizá nos saquen por buena conducta- dijo Kiba

- pero para eso tenemos que ganar- dijo Gaara

- de seguro lo logramos…- dijo Hinata

- hai- le secundó Naoko

- sólo hay que ponerle mucho empeño- dijo Lee con otro fósforo, pero llegó Neji y lo apagó soplando

- para con los fósforos Lee…-

Los chicos estaban bastante animados, y se fueron conversando y riendo todo el camino, excepto por Sasuke, que iba huraño en una esquina y Sakura, que estaba en su mundo love love.

- Yo me voy…- dijo Sasuke y, antes de que alguien reaccionase, se fué a su habitación

- vaya, que simpático…- dijo Yoko sarcástica

- Sasuke-kun…- dijo Ino preocupada

- ¿y a ese que le pasa?- dijo Kiba molesto

- Siento un aura bastante obscura a su alrededor- dijo Shino

- anda raro- dijo Naoko

- ¿Le ocurrirá algo?- preguntó Hinata

- bah… cada día está más pesado… pero de seguro está bien- dijo Naruto

- sí, de seguro que si quisiera contarnos ya lo habría hecho, no es bueno que lo estemos presionando.- dijo Lee

- sí, mejor ya vámonos- dijo Naoko, y todos siguieron su camino, aunque algunos con un pesar en su corazón.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sasuke's POV_

_Llegué a mi habitación, el odio en mi corazóncada día aumenta más… y en verdad ya no soporto la felicidad que rodea a mis compañeros, a mis amigos. Es molesta, en especial Sakura… no soporto el hecho de que su felicidad sea causada por mi hermano, no comprende el tipo de persona que es?... maldición…_

Sasuke llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta, y caminó al baño. Se observó en el espejo, sus oscuros ojos, su sedoso cabello… la pálida piel… ¡Todo era igual a él!, a su hermano… a aquel ser que odiaba… al causante de todas sus desgracias. Ante toda su frustración golpeó el vidrio con todas sus fuerzas, sintió el dolor en sus nudillos… dolor que no era comparable con el dolor de su corazón. Sentía el odio aumentar… hasta que este lo cegó. Un fuerte dolor atenazó su pecho… subiendo por su brazo… afectando su cuerpo. Llevó sus manos a su pecho, agarrando con fuerza la camisa, un aura negra y morada comenzó a rodearle, y unas extrañas marcas empezaron a hacer aparición en su cuerpo.

_¿Qué es esta sensación?... este dolor… este calor… esta sensación. Mi cabeza… todo da vueltas, imagenes… mis padres muertos, la cara de Iachi, sus últimas palabras antes de huir, una serpiente, las palabras de Orochimaru, mi intento fallido de vengarme…_

_- Flash back-_

_Había pasado un tiempo luego de la muerte de sus padres a manos de Itachi, se había quedado solo, y había comenzado a trabajar de medio tiempo parapoder mantenerse. Su hermano seguí prófugo, pero ese día… ya no. Lo había visto en las noticias matitunas, antes de ir a la escuela. Se había parado, y al poco tiempo recibió una llamada, estaba citado para testificar en el juzgado, era hoy, en la tarde. Ese día no pudo ir a la escuela._

_Llegó la hora de la verdad, y él ya estaba allí, listo._

_Comenzó el juicio, y, cuando vio a Itachi ya no lo aguantó… se puso de pie, y, a pesar de todos los guardias y gente que allí se encontraba, logró hacerse paso a golpes y con ayuda de una navaja que siempre llevaba consigo, y que había infiltrado allí dentro. Llegó a Itachi, y cuando iba a lograr su cometido… observo esos ojos, recordó las caras muertas de sus padres, y se detuvo. Se colapsó… y ese momento fue fatal, Itachi, a pesar de tener las manos atadas, le pegó semejante patada. Eso lo volvió al presente, y, tomando su navaja, volvió a arremeter contra él. Itachi le esquivó, y al final lo único que logró Sasuke fué hacerle un pequeño tajo en la mejilla._

_- **No hermanito.. aún no estás listo…- **esas palabras… se enfureció aún más._

**_-_** **Cállate_- _**_ gritó encolerizado, volviendo a arremeter, pero esta vez fué detenido por los guardias, al igual que Itachi._

_Fué encarcelado por unos días y luego dejado en libertad… pero elno se rindió ahí, volvió a entrar a la cárcelprovisional, mientras se decidía el futuro de su hermano, y volvió a atacar… y siguió arremetiendo, una y otra vez… y, al final, logró sólo hacerle un tajo en el abdomen, pero nada grave y, finalmente, fué encarcelado y decidieron enviarlo a un reformatorio._

_El mismo de su hermano…_

_-fin flash back-_

_El recuerdo no me causó más que dolor de cabeza, y en mi corazón…_

_Mi mente se nublaba, y las palabras de mi hermano y Orochimaru daban vueltas en mi cabeza… hasta que…_

_Todo ennegreció._

_End Sasuke's POV_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los chicos se lo había pasado bien, celebrando su victoria, ydándose ánimos para seguir adelante, pero ya debían irse, si no querían tener problemas.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana en clases…- dijo Naoko despidiéndose con la mano

- ja ne- dijo Yoko, y así todas y todos se fueron despidiendo y yendo. Los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones, que no estaban muy lejos, en todo caso.

- Buenas noches Naruto- dijeron los chicos

- Oyasumi-

- ya sabes, si Sasuke está de malas… sólo ignóralo- dijo Kiba, para luego entrar a su habitación, Naruto asintió con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

- ya volví Sasuke-teme- dijo el chico, pero se soprendió de no ver a nadie_- _¿Sasuke?- decidió ir a ver al baño, aunque no escuchó la ducha encendida. -¿Estás ahí?- no hubo respuesta, se asustó… ¿no habría hecho una estupidez, o sí?- abrió preocupado, y entró al pequeño baño, golpeado algo al abrir la puerta en su totalidad

- Sasuke- dijo preocupado cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había golpeado era la cabeza de Sasuke (n/a: joer Naruto… así sí que lo vas a matar… pobre Sasuke… se cae y más encima lo golpean Naruto: fué sin intención TT.TT)- ¡Oi, Sasuke!- agachándose a su lado- ¡¡SASUKE!!- comprobando su pulso, era débil… y quizá fué por su preocupación que no notó el aura negra que salía del cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

- oi, Naruto, ¿que pasa?- erala voz de Shikamaru, tan preocupado estaba que no había escuchado los golpes en la puerta y al final habían entrado, así sin más.

- Sasuke está…- dijo preocupado tomando a Sasuke en brazos, para luego llevarlo a su cama. Pero cuando lo tomó un gran dolor se esparció por su cuerpo… pero no era un dolor común, era como… estar sufriendo.

- Naruto, ¿está bien?... Sasuke tiene un aura extraña…- dijo Shino

- ¿Que ocurrió?- preguntó Chouji que, sorprendentemente, no estaba comiendo.

- Oi, Naruto… ¿estás bien?- dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru ladraba cmo loco.

Pero Naruto, a pesar de que los escuchaba, no podíaprocesar nada… sólo sentía una gran opresión en su pecho… un gran dolor, sufrimiento. A su mente vinieron imágenes de cuando era pequeño y fué repudiadopor su familia y la gente a su alrededor, lo insultaban… y él no comprendía nada… no sabía por qué… cuanto sufrió… una lágrima cayó de sus ojos antes de despertar de golpe, con un fuerte dolor en su mejilla. Estaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué… qué pasó?- pregunto aturdido

- No respondías… ¿estás bien?- dijo Shikamaru quien estaba cerca de él con la mano en alto.

- sí…- lo recordó todo- ¿Y Sasuke?-

- no sabemos que le pasa… pero no podemos acercarnos… al parecer esa aura que lo rodea te causó este repentino desmayo…- explico el Nara

- Sasuke… Sasuke está sufriendo…- dijo Naruto de repente, observando a su amigo

- ¿que está sufriendo? ¿Y tú como sabes eso?- preguntó Kiba

- No sé… es que… cuando lo toqué sentí una gran opresión en el pecho… un sufrimiento enorme- dijo extrañado

- ¿no será efecto del incidente de Orochimaru?- dijo Chouji, todos se pusieron sombríos.. sí, probablemente, y era lo más seguro, es que esa fuera la razón, aparte de que la extrañas marcas en el cuerpo de Sasuke venían de su hombro.

- ¿y qué haremos?- preguntó Kiba

- kuso… a estas horas la enfermería estará cerrada, lo que me extraña es que no haya venido ninguno de los guardias… deberían haberte oido Naruto- dijo Shikamaru

- Según Akamaru, estaban demasiado lejos en ese momento… no pudo sentir su aroma. Probablemente ahayan estado en el cambio de turno- dijo Inuzuka

- Comprendo… entonces… kuso, esto es problemático…- dijo shikamaru rascandose la cabeza

- Pues será mejor que nos demos prisa, esa extraña aura está comenzando a expanderse- dijo Shino

- ¡Kuso!- gritó frustrado Naruto, mientras golpeaba la pared. En ese momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente

- ¡¿qué está pasando aquí?!- era uno de los guardias, los observó a todos, a los 6, y su mirada se detuvo en Sasuke- ¿que pasó?-

Naruto le explicó que lo había encontrado en el baño así, y los demás dijeron que al escuchar los gritos de Naruto habían ido. El guardia sacó su walkie Tokio y llamó a alguien, al rato llegaron a la habitación Tsunade, Kakashi y Shizune.

- ¿que ocurrió aquí?- dijo la rubia

- Tsunade-bachan- dijo Naruto sorprendido, para luego explicarle todo, incluso lo del extraño desmayo. Tsunade puso una cara bastante preocupada, al igual que Kakashi y Shizune, y miraron a los jóvenes- está bien, ya han hecho lo que podían, ahora fuera de aquí… a sus habitaciones. Y Naruto…- miro al rubio- te irás a dormir con Shikamaru y Chouji- dijo en un tono que no daba lugar a peros.

- Pero Tsunade-bachan- dijo el rubio, preocupado

- dije fuera, y, a no ser de que se vayan ya, el señor Inuzuka tendrá cietos problemas… en este instituto no se permite ningún tipo de animal- dijo mirando al perro, quien le gruñia

- akamaru- dijo Kiba tomandolo y escondiéndolo en su chaqueta

- luego hablaremos de esto, señor Inuzuka, ahora… ¡Fuera!- y los sacó, literalmente, a patadas. Cerró la puerta con llave y sólo pudieron oir una última cosa desde fuera- ¿¡cómo rayos es que el encargado de las cámaras de seguridad no vio esto antes?!-

- ups… tengo que ir a arreglar algo a la habitación, y rápido…- dijo Shikamaru, poniéndose de pie y yendo a toda velocidad.

- Tsunade-bachan ¡abre!, ¡vamos, abre!- gritaba Naruto mientras aporreaba la puerta.- ¡¡ABRE!!-

- Naruto- dijo Chouji mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Naruto- ya vámonos-

- Sasuke estará bien- dijo Shino

- si la vieja lo selló una vez, lo podrá hacer de nuevo- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa

- kuso…- dijo Naruto mientras apretaba sus puños- tienen razón… vamos…- dijo ya algo más calmado, y así se despidieron de los otros dos.

Al final llegaron a la habitación., y allí estaba Shikamaru enfrente de una laptop (n/a: y eso?? De donde salió O.o??), tecleando a una increíble velocidad.

- ¿ah? ¿y eso? O.o?- preguntó Naruto flipando.

- se pueden conseguir varias cosas de contrabando aquí… así como Naoko-san logra conseguir su cámara y sus cosas.- dijo Chouji mientras entraban, observados por los guardias que habían venido por la llamada de Tsunade.- bien, ya estamos lejos de oidos y ojos indeseados…- dijo Chouji, cuando escucharon los pasos aljeandose

- ¿y qué hace Shikmaru? ¿Por qué estaba tan apresurado?-

- Bueno, verás… ¿nunca te has preguntado como es que nunca nos descubren cuando nos juntamos a tomar, y a hacer chorradas?- dijo mientras abria una bolsa de papas

- eh… porque Akamaru nos avisa cuando vienen por el pasillo y porque Shikamaru es muy bueno planificando de acuerdo a las tablas de vigilancia, ¿no?- dijoel chico inocentemente recostandose en el poco suelo que quedaba, con una almohada (N/a: sí, ALMOHADA, no ALMOHEDA, que mi hermano dice almoheda… y me jode…) que le pasó Chouji, junto con unas mantas.

- en parte, sí… pero ¿nunca te has planteado que aún así nos podrían descubrir por las cámaras de cada habitación?-

- ¿hay cámaras?- mientras miraba a todas partes

- se nota que no te enteras de nada…- dijo Chouji con una gotita- bueno, lo que pasa es que Shikamaru es hacker y ha bloqueado todas las cámaras de nuestras habitaciones, enviando una imágen de que estamos dormidos, de forma que no saben que no estamos… por eso no vieron a Sasuke- terminó recostándose

- ah… wow… Shikamaru es todo un maestro…- dijo Naruto también recostandose en su improvisada cama

- sí, él siempre planeaba nuestras misiones…- dijo Chouji con una cara muy feliz, rememorando viejos tiempos

- ¿ustedes se conocían de antes?-

- hai, junto con Ino… los tres haciamos…- pero no pudo terminar

- fua… yatta, bloqueo eliminado a la perfección… ahora mejor durmámonos, el bloqueo se cabará dentro de unos minutos, y tenemos que aparentar que nos hemos dormido hace 3 minutos, ya he borrado todo rastro y evidencia… así que, Oyasumi- y desconectó todo rápidamente, escondiendo la laptop en una tabla suelta bajo su cama, para luego recostarse y taparse, los chicos apagaron la luz e hicieron lo mismo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿QUÉ SASUKE-KUN QUÉ?- gritaron Sakura e Ino la mañana siguiente en la cafetería, llamando la atención de todas las fans del Uchiha, que se acercaron a la mesa donde ellos comían.

- joder… ¿por qué teneis que ser tan chillonas?- se quejó Shikamaru

- joder, se supone que era secreto…- dijo Kiba

- pero bueno, ya me han dado otra exclusiva para la radio… luego entrevistaré a la directora- dijo Kankurou

- ¿qué le ha ocurrido a Sasuke-kun?- se escuchaban las preguntas de la multitud- ¿dónde está?- mientras empujaban

- así no se puede desayunar… yo me voy- dijo Naoko

- no soporto a las fans, nos vemos después- dijo yoko, también poniendose de pie y abriendose paso entre las fans a golpes, pelando un poco, pero las chicas eran eficientes, unas cuantas chillonas no acabarían con ellas. Detrás de ellas iban Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee (arrastrado por Neji), Temari y Gaara, aprovechando la via libre.

-hey, ¡no nos dejen!- gritaba Kiba mientras intentaba huir de la multitud que, de una forma u otra, querá obtener información.

- dígannos, nosotras sabemos que ustedes saben- gritaba la multitud

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sasuke's POV_

_Abrí mis ojos, sentía los párpados pesados y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza, y encontré un pequeño chichón (n/a: ese fué Naruto xD). Me senté en la cama, y miré a todos lados, estaba en la habitación y en mi cama… ¿cómo…?, no recuerdo nada, excepto que estaba en el baño y luego…_

_Luego recordé mi razón de estar aquí…_

_Y luego,_

_Nada._

_De repente la puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a…_

- ¡¡Sasuke-baka!!¡Despertaste!- _era Naruto con un balde con agua y unos paños_

- ¿qué ocurrió?-_ pregunté_

- ¿No recuerdas nada?... te desmayaste en el baño, y yo te encontré. Luego vino Tsunade-bachan y te curó, al parecer son algunos de los efectos del 'regalito' de Orochimaru. ¿te encuentras bien?- _Se sentó en el borde de mi cama_

- ¿cuanto he estado así?-

- mmm… pues desde ayer, y ahora son…- _sonó el timbre- _Las 8:00am-

- ¿¡las ocho?!-_dije alarmado- _¿y no me despertaste?- _negó con la cabeza_

- Tsunade-bachan te dio el día libre, y yo tengo que ir a informarle que ya despertaste…- _se puso de pie con una sonrisa, ¿por qué sonríe? _– me alegra que te hayas despertado baka- _y se marchó, ¿que le alegra?... una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, vaya, en poco tiempo este dobe me ha cambiado… supongo que a esto se le llaman 'amigos'._

_End Sasuke's POV_

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

_Naruto's POV_

_Apenas salí de la habitación me dirigí velozmente donde la vieja, en la mañana habíamos quedado en eso._

_- Flash back-_

_Me desperté temprano, encontrándome en el suelo de la habitación de Chouji y Shikamaru. Recordé todo, y me paré rápidamente, salí de la habitación. Suerte que esos dos tienen el sueño pesado._

_Me dirigí a la habitación que compartía con Sasuke, siendo detenido por unos de los profesores que estaban haciendo guardia._

- ¿a donde crees que vas?-

- a mi habitación- _dije desafiante, estaba preocupado yahora nada me impediría ver al baka._

- no puedes entrar-

- ¿y tú me vas a detener?- _volvía a salir a flote en Naruto buscapleitos_

- te has ganado una buena tunda- _intentó tomarme de la polera, peor yo fui más rápido y le golpeé las piernas, y justo cuando le iba a golpear donde más duele, salió la vieja._

- ¿que pasa aquí?- _vaya, ahora tenía más arrugas y ojeras_

- ¿cómo está Sasuke?-

- pss… ni un buenos días… está bien, se recuperará… pero por lo que ya vimos, el sellado no durará mucho… siendo Sasuke-

- ¿a que te refieres con eso?- _pregunté extrañado_

- verás… Sasuke tiene mucho odio en su corazón, y es ese odio y ese rencor lo que activa el sello de Orochimaru… por lo tanto, mientras Sasuke siga así, estos episodios se volverán frecuentes-

- ¿no hay nada que hacerle?-

- sólo vigilar a Sasuke e intentar que pase menos tiempo pensando en cosas que le hagan sentir odio u rencor.- _cosa difícil… viendo a Itachi todos los días, kuso… ahora tendrmos que mantenerle apartado de todos ellos, con lo plastas que son._

- ¿puedo pasar?- _pregunté luego de un corto silencio_

- con la condición de que lo vigiles, y apenas despierte me llamas… pero no le cuentes nada de lo que te he dicho ahora… y no ocasiones su enfado, ni lo alteres-

-hai- _y entré, allí he estado hasta ahora._

_-end flash back-_

_Llegué a la oficina de la vieja y toqué fuertemente la puerta, al rato escuché la voz de Shizune-neechan._

- pase-

- Tsunade-bachan…- _comencé, pero me detuve al ver el caos de la habitación. Papeles por todas partes, botellas de sake vacías, y lata de café._

- ¿que ocurre Naruto-kun?- _preguntó Shizune-nechan, al ver que yono hablaba- _Tsunade-sama está ocupada por ahora, pero puedes decirme a mi, yo me ancargaré de que le llegue tu mensaje-

- ah… hai… venia a avisar que, Sasuke ya despertó- _ con una sonrisa, Shizune se sorprendió, pero sonrió_

- Yukata (que bien), lo iré a ver en seguida, tu puedes irte a clases Naruto-kun. Y toma, aquí tienes un pase, excusando tu atraso- _luego de eso ambos salimos de esedesatre, y yo me fuí a mi sala, escoltado por un guardia. Desde la huída de Orochimaru todo aquí era más seguro, más vigilado… te odio Orochimaru._

_End Naruto's POV_

El chico llegó a su sala, vigilado de cerca, hasta que entró, por un guardia. Al entrar casi nadi se percató de su interrupción, pues estaban todos ocupados trabajando en sus maquetas. Se acercó a Ibiki-sensei y entregó el papel, este lo miro ceñudo, pero lo mandó a trabajar sin decir nada.

- ¿y cómo te fué?- susurró bajito Kiba cuando el chico llegó, sintiéndose totalmente observado por cierto porcentaje de chicas en el curso.

- bien… aunque después tengo que hablar con todos- dijo serio- ¿y en que los ayudo?-

- Pues Kiba-kun está haciendo los aviones de plastilina, y yo estoy haciendo la tierra- dijo Hinata, que no había hablado

- te ayudaré a ti Hinata, sólo dime lo que debo hacer- mientras se acercaba a la chica, que estaba toda roja.

- hai- Kiba los miraba con recelo, mientras enviaba miradas mortíferas a Naruto, quien no se daba por entendido.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Riiiiing, sonó la campana que marcaba el término de la primera hora.  
- Bien alumnos, les recuerdo que la maqueta es para el próximo lunes, así que de aquí hasta esa fecha, tienen mi permiso para juntarse después de clases y hasta las siete, para hacer la maqueta. Y si algún profesor le pregunta, díganle que yo les di permiso, para que no tengamos problemas. Bueno, hasta luego- e Ibiki-sensei se fué.

- fuaaa…- exhaló Naruto tirándose a una silla, mientras miraba su pobre maqueta con desamparo. Y es que ellos se iban a tener que juntar sí o sí, ya que, entre que le explicasen a Naruto, entre que Kiba contribuyera y la pobre Hinata los controlase… pues había perdido mucho tiempo, e iban atrasadísimos.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos a juntar?- preguntó Hinata

- ¿Qué les parece mañana?- dijo Kiba

- por mí está bien… podría ser en mi habitación, estoy segura de que Tenten-san no nos molestará- dijo la chica guardando sus cosas

- por mi bien- dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.

- oigan, ¿vienen?- gritó Shikamaru desde la puerta

- hai- dijo Kiba, y así los tres salieron. Pero al llegar afuera vieron un paisaje no muy favorable: miles de fans de Sasuke rodeaban a sus amigos, y al ver salir a Naruto, comenzaron a intentar acercarsele a toda costa.

- ¡¡dinos donde está Sasuke-kun!!- exigían.  
El rubio, al verse en tan complicada situación hizo lo que cualquiera haría…

- etto… ¡¡miren!!¡¡Es Sasuke en pijama!!- dijo nuestro querido Kitsune apuntando la esquina del otro pasillo, y, como era de esperarse, las incautas miraron y el chico aprovechó para correr adonde sea… sin mirar y terminó en…

El patio.

Miro a su alrededor, estaba en una de las esquinas oscuras del patio, zona donde varias veces había visto ocurrir ciertas "transacciones" ilegales. Se sentó en el suelo cansado, mirando en rededor, verificando que las chiquillas locas no le hubiesen encontrado, no vio nada sospechoso así que se tranquilizó, cerró sus ojos, estaba cansado, no había dormido mucho por la preocupación. De repente sintió una extraña sensación, como si le estuviesen vigilando, abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con…

- ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- se escuchó por el patio, ahora seguro que lo encontraban

- jooo, menudo grito, ¿Qué acaso nos quieres dejar sordos?- se escuchó la voz de Kiba, Naruto enfocó bien y se dio cuenta de por que se sentía observado, Naoko estaba muy cerca de él.

- ¿eh? ¡¡menudo susto me dieron!!- se quejó

- Y nosotros que nos preocupamos por ti…- dijo Yoko

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto-kun?- con su típico gesto de siempre la pequeña Hinata

- ah… hai, por cierto, ¿Por qué Naoko estaba tan cerca mio? Menudo susto…-

- ah, bueno… es que te vimos ahí tirado, y pensabamos que estabas dormido, entonces me acerqué a comprobar tu respiración pausada, pero allí despertaste- explicó la pelicafé

- ah… ¿y cómo me encontraron? Estaba seguro de que me había escondido bien…-

- pues, nosotras te estábamos siguiendo el rastro, pues Hinata-sama dijo que tu querías decirnos algo importante- dijo Yoko

- sí, algo llegaste diciendo a la sala- y Akamaru ladró

-ah, eso…- su expresión se volvió sombría- ¿y los demás?- dijo mirando a sus 6 compañeros.

- a Shikamaru y Chouji los dejamos entreteniendo a las bestias, Sakura e Ino están con la multitud, y a los más grandes no les pudimos avisar.- dijo el chico de gafas

- Comprendo… bueno, el caso es que hoy en la mañana, cuando fui a ver a Sasuke…- y Naruto les contó lo que le había dicho Tsunade, de que era mejor que Itachi y Sasuke no se vieran, etc. Al terminar sus compañeros tenían una expresión tan sombría como la suya.

- Al parecer la maldición de Orochimaru ha alcanzado niveles imprevistos… joder, será muy complicado…- dijo Naoko seria

- Es decir que tendremos que hacer de niñeras de Sasuke, por decirlo de cierta forma- dijo Kiba

- algo así, aunque será bastante difícil, siendo que Sakura está coladita por Itachi- dijo Yoko

- bueno, entonces hay que mantener a Sasuke lejos de Sakura también, y punto- pensativo nuestro querido y guapo pelirrojo (Saku: ¬¬U publicidad innecesaria Naoko: lo sientooo es que me encanta, luv him)

- sí… bueno, eso lo hace un poco más simple- el chico de las gafas asintió

- Sí pero… esto se ha complicado demasiado…- Naruto estaba apesadumbrado

- no te preocupes, Naruto-kun… de seguro esto mejorará- tímida poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo

- tienes razón, Hinata, de seguro mejora- con una sonrisa zorruna

Mientras Yoko y Naoko miraban la escena con orgullo y una sonrisa, Kiba no lo miraba con buenos ojos.

- Yo me encargaré de decirle a mis hermanos- Gaara rompió el silencio

- y nosotras nos encargaremos de decirle a Neji-sama y Tenten-san- Yoko y Naoko partieron en seguida, tan eficientes como siempre

- y supongo que a nosotros nos queda decirle a Shikamaru y Chouji- dijo Shino, mirando feo a Kiba, aún no se llevaban bien.

- mejor ve tú solo, Aburame, yo le dire a Sakura e Ino- y así ambos se retiraron por separado, dejando solos a Hinata y Naruto

- etto… bueno, vamos Hinata, será mejor que volvamos al salón antes de que suene el timbre- mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía su uniforme

- hai- dijo la chica sonrojada, y ambos partieron hablando de temas triviales.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al fin todo el grupo sabía, y ese día, cuando Sasuke salió de la habitación (n/a: era el día siguiente) todos sabían que hacer.

Las clases ya habían terminado y no habían tenido ningún encuentro con Itachi, así que ya estaban todos relajados y yéndose a sus habitaciones.

- Bueno, Hinata, yo me voy a buscar mis cosas y me voy para tu habitación- dijo Naruto

- hai, ¿Kiba-kun, tú vienes conmigo?- tímida la chica peliazul

- me encantaría, pero no puedo Hinata, la directora me mandó a llamar- aproblemado rascándose la cabeza- así que si no he llegado trabajen sin mí-

- hai-

- ¿Qué pasó Kiba? ¿En que problema te metiste esta vez?- preguntó Chouji

- pff… no sé, pero creo que es por lo del otro día- dijo refiriéndose al tema con Akamaru

- ¿Qué tema?- las chicas no sabían de eso

- no es nada, bueno, me voy. Mejor no hacer esperar a esa vieja- y se fue.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Cierto pelicafé caminaba cabizbajo, triste, y aproblemado. Un suspiro sale de sus labios y prosigue su camino por los casi vacíos pasillos.

- Akamaru…- dijo bajito mientras recordaba los sucesos de hace sólo unos minutos.

_- - - - - - - - - - Flash back - - - - - - - - -_

_Había llegado a la oficina de la directora, tocó la puerta suavemente, tragó saliva, esperando el visto bueno para entrar._

_- Pase- se escuchó_

_Abrió la puerta suavemente._

_- Me mandó a llamar Tsunade-sama?- dijo sin demostrar ningún nerviosismo, al contrario de su interior._

_- ah, joven Inuzuka. Supongo que ya habrá supuesto de qué vamos a hablar… nuestro tema pendiente- dejando la montonera de papeles a un lado.- Es sobre su mascota, como ya sabrá, las mascotas no están permitidas en este instituto, y no hay excepciones. Por lo tanto…- chasqueó los dedos, y por otra puerta entró Shizune con Akamaru en una jaulita._

_- ¡Akamaru!- el chico estuvo a punto de acercarse, pero fue detenido por la mano de un sensei aparecido de quién sabe donde._

_- tendremos que, por decirlo de cierta forma, confiscarselo… pero- aumentando el volumen de su voz- te propongo un trato- con cara maliciosa_

_- ¿qué… qué trato?- tragando saliva_

_- Si TÚ banda logra llegar por lo menos a las semifinales del concurso de bandas, te permitiré tenerlo en TÚ HABITACIÓN- Kiba ni siquiera lo pensó_

_- Claro-_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Y, en su distracción, chocó con alguien.

- Oye, ten más cuidado…- escuchó gritar a la persona enfadada- ¿eh?... ¡oh!, pero si es el pequeño chico perro… ¿y donde está tu querido amiguito el pulgoso?- en tono burlón, Kiba levantó la mirada, molesto, para observar a un chico de pelo azul y picudo, con varios piercing en su cara, de mirada molesta y oscuros ojos.

- ¡Arashi!- dijo siseante nuestro querido pelicafé

- ¿Con quien hablas Arashi?- llegó un chico de pelo verde- ¡oh, vaya! Veo que es el querido niño perro, y veo que vienes solo… no me digas que tus amiguitos te dejaron solo… ni siquiera estás con ese pulgoso- con un risa malévola

- o quizá es que ya no tienes amigos- dijo un tercero, que era rubio.

- Cállense- lanzándose contra el primero, el más cercano a él, e intentando darle un golpe en el estómago, que fue fácilmente evitado

- tsk…- dijo el chico negando con la mano- no, no, no… tienes que aprender, pequeño Inuzuka… y, mira que conveniente, no hay nadie cerca que te auxilie…- acercándose al chico y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo del suelo. Kiba se retorcía energéticamente, intentando zafarse.- y debes aprender a dar verdaderos golpes… así- y lo golpéo fuertemente en el estómago, mandándolo a volar, lejos.  
Kiba se puso de rodillas, agarrándose el estómago, con un poco de saliva en la comisura de su boca.

- No necesito ayuda… yo sólo puedo contra ustedes tres…- dijo poniéndose de pie, aún con la mano en el abdomen.

- mírate, ni siquiera soportaste ese golpecito y vas a poder con nosotros?... sí claro, el día en el que los cerdos vuelen- dijo el peliverde

- entonces prepárense para ver un milagro, imbéciles…- y se lanzó contra el peliverde, asestándole una certera patada en el costado, pero su pie fue agarrado por el del chico rubio, quien sonrió satisfecho.

- Míralo, ya se cree power ranger y todo- los tres chicos rieron, ante lo cual Kiba aprovecho la oportunidad y, apoyandose en el pie sujetado, se impulsó hacia arriba, pegándole en la quijada al rubio.

- así está mejor, esa sonrisa de imbécil… no te queda bien Steve- volviendo a arremeter contra el rubio, con un conjunto de certeros golpes en el abdomen y pecho.

- No te olvides de nosotros, Inuzuka- y, en su descuido, le llegó una patada de lleno en la cara… cortesía de nuestro querido peliverde (n/a: querido? Es lo más extra que hay… sólo un matón de tercera… pero sonaba bien).

El chico quedó tirado en el suelo por la fuerza del impacto, mientras el lider, Arashi, observaba todo satisfecho. El chico se acercó a él y lo levantó por la camisa, pero Kiba mordió su mano.

- ¡sueltame, perro!- y lo lanzó lejos, Kiba volvió a ponerse de pie, y arremetió contra ellos.

La batalla ya llevaba un buen rato, pero, extrañamente, nadie pasaba por ahí.

Kiba ya estaba agotado, moreteado, y muy golpeado. Respiraba agitadamente, sangre corría por sus labios y sus oponentes sólo tenían, con suerte, unos rasguñitos por aquí y por allá. Arashi se acercó a Kiba, y lo golpeó en toda la cara. El chico estaba muy agotado y no pudo defenderse, quedó tirado en el suelo. Los tres chicos se acercaron a él, y lo rodearon.

- je, sin tus amiguitos eres un DEBILUCHO- y comenzaron a pegarle con el pie, Kiba no podía hacer nada, estaba muy débil.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Tsunade no bachan dijo que había salido de su oficina hace casi una hora, ese Kiba, de seguro está descansando el muy vago en su habitación, mientras nosotros trabajamos como esclavos…- decía cierto rubio caminando molesto

- Pero… quizá le ocurrió algo Naruto-kun… se puede haber enfermado… o quizá lo que le dijo Tsunade-sama fue… algo muy malo- tímidamente

- bah, no debe ser nada Hinata-chan, de seguro está haciendo el vago…-

Ambos chicos caminaban por los pasillos y silenciosos pasillos, o al menos eso eran hace un rato, ya que ahora se escuchaba un gran barullo de maldiciones. Apresusraron el paso, sin siquiera darse cuenta, y pasaron frente a un grupo de chicos que estaban pateando _algo._

- Vaya, alguien no tuvo suerte hoy…- arqueando una ceja

- deberíamos ayudarle…- propuso la peliazulada

- Creéme Hinata-chan, no es bueno entrometerse en peleas ajenas…-

Siguieron caminando, hasta que escucharon un leve murmullo, ahogado y casi imperceptible… pero el Kyuubi posee un gran oido.

- Hinata, Naruto…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A pesar de estar casi al borde de la inconsiencia, su oído seguía funcionando, o al menos de forma aceptable, y pondría sus manos al fuego a que esas voces eran de sus amigos.

- _Ayuda…- _su voz fue apenas un susurro, y estaba seguro de que sus amigos no lo habríasn oido. Debía poner toda su energía, o la que le restaba, en llamar su atención… sólo debía llamarlos más fuerte… sólo un esfuercito más y podría rendirse al reino de los sueños… de la inconsiencia.- Hinata, Naruto…- dijo lo más fuerte que pudo, y rezó porque lo hubiesen oído… pues ya estaba llegando al límite.

- ¿Qué dijiste Inuzuka? ¿Fue eso una plegaria, o qué?- dijo el peliazul

- De seguro ya está llorando por su papi y su mami…- se rió el rubio

- ¡¡hey ustedes!! ¡¡Déjenlo en paz!!-

- ¿y tú quien eres? Ah, ya sé… tu eres uno de sus amiguitos y haz venido a salvarlo- los golpes pararon, y por fin pudo cerrar los ojos… seguro de que ahora, por lo menos, tendría una oportunidad de paz.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿oíste eso Hinata-chan?- agudizando el oído, y dirigiendo su mirada al grupo de chicos

- ¿qué cosa Naruto-kun?-

- Alguien nos llamó…- en ese momento se percató de una mochila que había tirada, y luego miro, por entre los chicos, el cuerpo de quien pateaban, y, estaba seguro, que había visto unas marcas rojas- ¡¡Kiba!!-

- ¿qué?- la chica dirigió su mirada a donde el rubio, y pudo distinguir a que se refería, sus manos taparon su boca, en un gesto horrorizado- por Dios…-

Ambos se acercaron rápidamente, y Naruto salió en seguida al ataque.

- ¡¡Hey ustedes!! ¡¡Déjenlo en paz!!-

- ¿y tú quien eres? Ah, ya sé… tu eres uno de sus amiguitos y haz venido a salvarlo-

- ya les advertí, y no lo volveré a repetir- comenzando a tronar sus nudillos

- ay, mírenlo, se cree muy bravo- dijo un chico peliverde

- Mira chico, él no pudo hacernos NADA, repito, NADA y tú crees que podrás hacer algo? Por Dios chico, eso sólo pasa en la tele- dijo el peliazul, quien parecía el líder.

- Y miren, trajo a su chica…- de un momento a otro el rubio estaba al lado de Hinata, quien comenzó a temblar involuntariamente

- ¡¡Déjala en paz!! ¡Esto es entre ustedes y yo, teñido!- y, a una velocidad impresionante, el chico ya estaba en el suelo, a causa de una certera patada en el estómago por parte de nuestro rubio preferido (Saku: o el mio por lo menos XD).

- Parece que eres rápido, chiquillo- poniéndose de pie, escupiendo saliva- pero sólo me tomaste desprevenido-

- Vamos a acabar contigo, y luego nos divertiremos con la chica- el peliverde se acercó raudo a Naruto, pero este esquivó hábilmente su golpe, para luego agarrar su brazo y azotarlo contra el suelo.

- Vamos, creí que serían mejores- bostezó

- Sólo estamos calentando- el rubio se acrecó a él con todas las ganas de acarlo, pero el chico logró que se tropezara, y acabara en el suelo, para luego pegarle una patada en el abdomen. El chico peliazul sólo observaba, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

La pelea seguía y seguía, Hinata estaba en una esquina, observando todo asombrada. Naruto no había recibido ni un golpe, y los otros dos estaban agotados y morados. Intentaban atacarlo de a dos, pero el chico era más hábil, y, dentro de muy poco, ambos chicos estuvieron tirados en el suelo.

- Vaya, vaya… se nota que eres más que un enano- el chico peliazul se sacó la chaqueta del instituto y se remangó la camisa, Naruto hizo lo mismo. El líder se acercó rápidamente a Naruto, y le dio un certero golpe en el estómago, pero Naruto no retrocedió, y, a pesar de la diferencia de altura, lo agarró del pelo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, para luego darle un golpe en el estómago y un fuerte rodillazo en las costillas. El chico logró zafarse, y Naruto se alejó, tomó impulso y volvió a arremeter. La pelea seguía, ambos chicos estaban cansados, pero se notaba que Naruto tenía todas las de ganar.

Repentinamente Arashi llevó su mano a su bolsillo, y sacó un cuchillo.

- Ahora pagarás… nadie me golpea así y sale vivo- se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Naruto, quien, sorprendido, no hizo nada por evitarlo…

- ¡¡¡NARUTO-KUN!!!- no fue hasta que escuchó el grito de Hinata que reaccionó, pero ya era muy tarde, y lo único que logró fue que el cuchillo no se le clavase en el estómago, sino en el costado. Sangré brotaba de la herida, Hinata ahogó un grito e iba a correr hacia el chico, pero este la detuvo.

- No te preocupes Hinata-chan… he estado en situaciones peores y a mi… nadie me gana- el chico estaba seguro, lo que enfureció a Arashi.

- Eso es lo que crees- bladió el cuchillo en dirección a la cara de Naruto, pero este lo esquivó y, con sorprendente rapidez, lo golpeó en toda la cara. Arashi salió disparado, pero Naruto fue más rápido y, antes de que cayera, le pegó una patada, de forma que salió disparado hacia arriba. El chico saltó y le pegó patadas simultáneas, y, a cada patada, decía una sílaba.

- U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to- y ahora que había llegado al suelo, faltaba sólo la última patada- ¡¡punch!!- el chico quedó 'enterrado' en el piso, Naruto le quitó el cuchillo y lo colocó cerca de su cuello.

No fue hasta ese entonces que Arashi se percató de que los rasgos de su oponente habían cambiado, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, las marcas en sus mejillas eran afiladas y simulaban bigotes, sus manos ahora tenían garras, y se podía sentir un extraño calor a su alrededor.

- no… puede ser… tú-

- ¡¡jefe!!- los dos chicos se arrastraron como pudieron, y llegaron al lado de su jefe

- ese chico es…- comenzó sorprendido el rubio

- ¡¡¡es el Kyuubi!!!-

- Lo sabía… esos rasgos, no me había percatado-

- vaya, así que aún aquí soy conocido… que pena que deba acabar con la vida de mis conocedores…- el cuchillo se presionó más en el cuello del chico, pero una mano lo detuvo.

- ¡Naruto-kun!- era Hinata

- Hinata-chan…- el chico pareció volver a la realidad, sus ojos volvieron a ser azules, pero los demás rasgos aún seguían. Miro a los chicos, pero no se sorprendió… a pesar de que Kyuubi casi le domina, seguía siendo él. Se acercó peligrosamente al chico

- Por esta vez estás perdonado, pero si te vuelves a acercar a alguno de mis amigos tendré que acabar con tu vida…- miro a los otros dos- y eso también va para ustedes, ahora retirense, a no ser de que quieran que en verdad acabe con sus vidas- los chicos asintieron y huyeron despavoridos, como pudieron. Naruto miro el cuchillo, y lo lanzó lejos, casi con asco.

- Naruto-kun… ¿Te encuentras bien?- la chica aún tenía la mano sobre la del chico

- hai… no te preocupes Hinata-chan, ¿y cómo está Kiba?- dijo sonrojado y preocupedo, tomando la mano de Hinata.

- Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería…- dijo lanzando una preocupada mirada a su amigo, que ahora estaba recostado sobre la chaqueta de Naruto.

- claro- el chico lo cargó en su espalda y ambos se dirigieron a toda velocidad a la enfermería, la herida de Naruto aún sangraba, pero el chico no parecía notarlo.

- Naruto-kun…- Hinata estaba sorprendida, a pesar de ser siempre un escandaloso y ruidoso… Naruto era muy fuerte.

Llegaron a la enfermería y los atendieron lo más rápido que pudieron, Kiba fue llevado a una camilla y, dentro de poco, lo pudieron ver.

- ¿¡Se puede saber que rayos estaban haciendo para que Inuzuka-san quedase así?! ¿¡saben lo mal que está?!- comenzó su sermón la enfermera- Apuesto a que estuvieron peleando, y se nota que tu tuviste algo que ver, Uzumaki-kun, míra esos rasguños y…- en ese momento soltó un grito ahogado al ver la sangre brotar del costado de Naruto, quien ya se estaba poniendo blanquito- ¿¡qué te ocurrió ahí?! ¡sácate la polera, rápido!- el chico seguía quieto, como perdido, así que la enfermera, de un tirón, le quitó la polera, ante una sonrojada y preocupada Hinata.

- ¡¡Por Dios!! Hinata, querida, traéme ese botiquín de allá- Hinata se lo llevó- vaya, tienes suerte, no es muy profunda, pero si has perdido sangre… Hinata, puedes ir a buscarle algo de comer al casino, diles que yo te mandé- la chica salió disparada, mientras Naruto era llevado a la camilla, limpiado, desinfectado y vendado.

- Uzumaki-san, estás bien?- preguntó la enfermera, viendo que el chico estaba como ido

- hai… sólo cansado y un poco mareado, pero bien…- dijo el chico sentándose en la camilla, luego de que le enfermera le diese una pastilla para quies sabe que, y le preparase un agüita de hiervas

- Pff… estos chicos de hoy, todos delincuentes, deberían tener más cuidado… y aunque no lo quieras le vas a tener que explicar que pasó a Tsunade-sama, le tengo que informar de esto- y dicho esto, se fue. Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y Naruto quedó absolutamente solo.

_Naruto's POV_

_Siento todo dar vueltas, estoy muy cansado… pero además… siento otra cosa… es extraño, pero se sintió placentero tener sus vidas en mis manos, su futuro, ver sus caras de miedo… el furor de la pelea… pero… no, eso está mal… yo…_

_**No lo puedes negar chiquillo, sabes que lo disfrutaste… y podemos disfrutar más, sólo déjame salir… ¿no quieres sentir todo ese poder de nuevo? ¿el terror en sus caras?**_

_¿Kyuubi? Déjame… yo… yo no soy así…_

_**No te mientas, sabes que lo eres… ahora déjame salir y disfrutemos más… sabes que nadie podrá atraparnos… no recuerdas tus viejos tiempos?, la calle, luchar para vivir…**_

_Cállate… en esos momento era necesario… ahora que tengo amigos yo… no quiero volver atrás…_

_**MENTIRAS, sabes que ahora que lo has vuelto a sentir, la sangre te hierve y no puedes evitar el furor de la batalla… LO SABES…**_

_- _MENTIRAAAAAAAAAA!- sin darse cuenta lo había gritado, se esucharon pasos apresurados y la puerta cerrarse (Saku: sorprendente que Kiba no despierte… Naoko: ay, es que lo doparon al pobre… Hina: que mala). El chico corría por los pasillos, desesperado, como si huyese de algo… pero lastimeramente nuestro pasado es algo de lo que no podemos huir.

_**Vamos chiquillo, entregame tu cuerpo y verás que nos la pasamos de puta madre… matamos a unos cuantos por aquí y por allá… ¿o acaso ya no recuerdas ese incidente cuando eras un enanejo?**_

_Déjame…_

_- - - - -Flash Back - - - - - -_

_Naruto había huido de su casa, luego de que Iruka-tosan se fuera, su vida era un fiasco, el familiar de Iruka-tosan lo odiaba y lo trataba pésimo… no lo aguantó, y huyó… comenzó a vivir de la calle y del robo, dormía en un callejón, pues nadie lo quería cerca, ni siquiera los pandilleros lo aceptaban en sus grupos, así que estaba sólo._

_Esa noche llegaron a su "callejón" unos chicos, la verdad es que no los recordaba, pero sí sabía que le odiaban… como todo el mundo. Los chicos comenzaron a lanzarle piedras, pero el las aceptaba sin más, no quería pelear con ellos… no tenía ganas. Pero pronto los chicos se comenzaron aburlar de él… tampoco le importó, hasta que se comenzaron a burlar de Iruka._

_- No digan eso de Iruka-tochan, él es la mejor persona en el mundo-_

_- ay, mirenlo defendiendo a su papi… pero ¿sabes qué?... no es tu papi, Iruka no tiene hijos… te adoptó sólo porque eres patético… la verdad es que nadie te quiere… todos te ODIAN- y los chicos rompieron en carcajadas. Las palabras calaron muy dentro de Naruto, y es que él siemore había tenido dudas… por qué todos lo odiaban? Quizá todoas sabían algo que él no… ¿y si de verdad era lástima?... sí, él lo sabía, siempre había estado solo… por eso sus familiares le habían dado la espalda…_

_- no… NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO- gritó, en un repentino ataque de furia. El Kyuubi despertó, y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, unos de los chicos estaba inconsciente, y los otros dos tirados en el piso, temblando… Naruto Kyuubi se acercó al inconsciente… y_

_Ya no recordaba nada más, sólo que los chicos salieron huyendo y sus manos estaban llenas de sangre… se miro con horror, con asco… era un monstruo… no… no podía ser… él… no quería ser así pero… ¿por qué había sentido tanto júbilo al hacerlo?... no, él no era un asesino…_

_Corrió…_

_Huyó…_

_Y se fue de la ciudad, mientras el cadáver destripado de un chico quedaba en el oscuro callejón…_

_--- end Flash back - - - - - - _

_No, ese no fui yo… ese… fuiste tú… yo no soy un asesino…_

_**Claro que sí lo eres… ¿quién crees que me soltó esa vez? No me puedo liberar solo, ¿sabes?. Así que suéltame, y yo te mostraré lo que es el goce del poder… si sabes que podríamos cargarnos a todos aquí…**_

_No, déjame… déjame…. DÉJAME…_

_- DEJAMÉEEEEEEEEEE- _lo había gritado, seguía corriendo por los pasillos, sin destino alguno. A cada paso estaba más débil, a cada minuto se sentía desfallecer… pero no le importaba… sólo quería huir, huir de una pasado lleno de odio… olvidar la soledad en la que había estado hundido… huir y olvidar… lástima que esas cosas no se pueden hacer en esta vida…

_Yo no soy así…_ _yo no soy así… yo… ahora tengo amigos… no estoy solo, ellos… ellos me apoyan… y yo… ya no necesito pelear para vivir… pero…_

_**Aún dentro de ti sabes que nunca podrás dejar de ser así, NUNCA**_

_No… mientes… mientes… MIENTES_

El chico chocó con alguien, e iba a seguir corriendo, pero ese alguien lo tomó por los hombros. Deteniéndolo.

- Naruto-kun, ¿Qué…?- pero se quedó callado al ver el aspecto de Naruto: su piel, normalmente morena, ahora estaba pálida, casi amarilla (n/a: pikachusis!! Saku: calla y escribe ¬¬); sus ojos, normalmente azules y llenos de emoción, ahora estaban opacos, inexpresivos… y tornándose a un leve color rojo.- Oi, ¡¡Naruto!!-

- yo… no… soy un asesino… no… quiero estar solo… yo no…- _y abandonó toda conciencia, para entrar al mundo de los sueños… de la oscuridad_

_End Naruto's POV_

El sensei pelicafé tomó al chico en sus brazos, preocupado. Era como un hijo para él… no sabía que habría ocurrido, pero sí sabía que su hijo necesitaba su ayuda… y su apoyo, ahora más que nunca.

Corrió por los pasillos, preocupado, y chocó con alguien.

- Sumimasen…- escuchó una tímida voz, iba a seguir su camino, cuando algo dicho por la chica lo detuvo.

-Naruto-kun…- su voz sonaba asustada, preocupada… la miró.

- Hyuuga-san-

- ¿qué… le ha ocurrido?- estaba muy preocupada, eso alivió a Iruka, Naruto tenía amigos.

- De repente se ha desmayado- le decía mientras iban camino a la enfermería, pero notaba que la chica sabía algo que él no- ¿qué ha ocurrido?-

- Yo… etto…- no sabía si decirle todo estaba bien, era mejor que le dijese Naruto-kun… demo…- Naruto-kun se ha… peleado con unos chicos, y estña muy herido…. Se supone que estaba en la enfermería pero… ha huido y yo lo estaba buscando, está muy mal… se supone que no se debería poder mover- explicó nerviosa

- ¿¡QUÉ?! Kuso Naruto, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan irresponsable?- apresuró el paso, y por fin llegaron a la enfermería, donde la enfermera esperaba preocupada. Recostó a Naruto en una camilla, y le colocó intravenoso, era mejor no despertarlo. Al final Iruka se quedó ahí, Hinata lo iba a acompañar, pero la enfermera le dijo que era mejor dejarlos solos, y que podía ir a ver a Kiba, quien ya había despertado.

- Konnichiwa Kiba-kun-

- Hinata, ¿cómo llegué aquí?- al parecer la enfermera no le había explicado nada

- Naruto-kun y yo te estuvimos esperando… pero no llegabas, así que te fuimos a buscar y…- le contó todo lo ocurrido, desde su punto de vista, pero omitió el detalle del estado de Naruto actualmente, no quería preocupar más a Kiba- y por eso estás aquí. La enfermera dice que tienes un par de costillas rotas, un brazo esguinzado, y ambos tobillos lastimados, aparte del cuello esguinzado… aparte de lo hematomas…- comentó preocupoda la chica- ¿te sientes mejor? No debería esforzarte mucho, de seguro Tsunade-sama te da licencia… pero no podrás ir al concurso de bandas esta semana, supongo- Kiba se incorporó de inmediato, con una mirada horrorizada, lo que le causó un gran dolor de cabeza, estaba mareado, y corporal.

- Kiba-kun! Recuéstate- la chica lo empujó y lo volvió a acostar, Kiba se sonrojó

- No puede ser… ahora como llegaremos a la semifinales…- la chica no entendía porque esos animso de ganar, aunque supuso que serían cosas de Kiba

- no te preocupes Kiba-kun, siempre hay otra opotunidad…- intentó calmarlo

- ¡¡Es que tu no comprendes Hinata!!- todo alterado, volviéndose a sentar. La chica lo miraba con ojos de plato, asustada… Comenzó a temblar de forma involuntaria, y sus ojos se pusieron ausenten, como si recordase algo que le dolía mucho, Kiba por fin cayó en su error (n/a: algo lento el chico, no?)- Yo, lo siento Hinata… lo dije sin pensar… yo… gomen ne- el chico la tomó con la mano bueno del hombro derecho, la chica reaccionó y lo miró sorprendida, para luego reaccionar completamente.

- ¿qué… qué ocurre Kiba-kun?-

- Verás es que…- y el chico le contó toda la historia de Akamaru, incluida la "propuesta" de la directora, al finalizar dejó el puño apretado en su regazo.

- Kiba-kun, pero de seguro encontraremos una solución por ahora… un reemplazo, y de segura ya la próxima semana puedes participar…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Kiba, apreciando su comprensión, le sonrió y se quedó embelesado con la bella cara de Hinata… sus hermosos y grandes ojos… se sonrojó violentamente y desvió la mirada.

- ¿Kiba-kun?- Hinata no entendía nada, pero estaba preocupada por Kiba-kun, últimamente estaba muy raro.

- ¿ah?... etto… ¿y que hicieron hoy Hinata? Me refiero al trabajo…- preguntó intentando cambiar el tema

- Ah bueno… avanzamos un poco, y ya casi terminamos lo que es la maqueta en si, faltan los detalles pequeños.-

- Cierto, ¿y donde está Naruto? No me digas que te dejó sola en la enfermería… por dios, ese irresponsable…- comenzó Kiba, pero calló al ver la cara de preocupación de Hinata- ¿Qué ocurre Hinata?-

- Nada… no te preocupes, no es nada…- pasandose la mano por los ojos, secando algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Kiba no le creyó y, con la mano buena, le levantó la barbilla y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿qué ocurre?- Hinata no aguantaba que la presionaran, se sonrojó levemente, y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

- Es que Naruto-kun… él…- y entre sollozos le contó del actual estado de Naruto, de lo preocupada que estaba y todo, y luego se echó a llorar. Kiba estaba sorprendido, y sólo podía consolarla, aunque él también había quedado preocupado… aunque más que nada estaba celoso, pero no podía demostrarle eso a Hinata.

- Cálmate Hinata, de seguro ese baka está bien… ya sabes como de duro es… él es fuerte- la consolaba Kiba

- hai… pero aún así… ¿y si le ocurre algo?...- decía la chica intentando parar de llorar- Yo… Naruto-kun es una gran persona y no quiero… que se vaya de mi lado… no quiero que le pase nada…- a Kiba se le partió el corazón, había sido, indirectamente, rechazado. Estaba triste, furioso y preocupado, todo a la vez… pero no le podía decir nada a Hinata. Aunque él no se rendiría, seguiría luchando… hasta que la derrota fuese absoluta… quizá todavía tuviese una oportunidad.

- no te preocupes Hinata, sonríe, tu cara se ve mejor con una sonrisa, y estoy seguro de que Naruto no querría que lloraras por él- a pesar de que se le partiese el corazón, pero aún no perdía todas las esperanzas… quizá había sacado las conclusiones equivocadas ¿no? (Saku: vaya… este chico si sabe como engañarse a si mismo… Hina: pobrecito… Naoko: sí, pero… ya que… además, como saben que en el futuro la situación no cambiará… ñacañaca)

- hai, Arigato Kiba-kun… tienes razón… ya… ya me siento mejor, Arigato…- le dio un beso en la mejilla, el chico se sintió como en las nubes- eres un gran amigo- para después caer en picada.

- No te preocupes Hinata… puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras…- a pesar de que su corazón estuviese apesadumbrado… no se iba a rendir, no… después de todo… eran amigos, ¿no?, entonces todavía tenía oportunidad.

Kiba iba a decir algo, para entablar conversación, pero justo en ese momento las cortinas se abrieron y allí estaba Iruka, sonriente.

- Hyuuga-san, Naruto ha despertado- informó contento, la chica se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa, Kiba se la quedó mirando entre embobado y entristecido. La chica le miro, quería ir, pero no quería dejarle solo; él sólo asintió… por ahora le daría la tregua a Naruto, pero esperense a que saliera de esa camilla.

La chica salió en dirección al cubículo donde estaba Naruto a paso veloz.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Naruto's POV_

_Sentía mucho calor, dolor, confusión… pero sobre todo_

_Soledad._

_Se sentía sucio… era un asesino… él no tenía amigos, siempre lo supo… nunca tuvo a nadie… siempre estuvo solo…_

"_No… yo no quiero estar solo… no me dejen… yo no quiero estar aquí, no me ignoren… prestenme atención… por favor… no…_

- "_No quiero estar solo!!!"-_ _me desperté agitado, con un gran dolor en mi corazón. Mire alrededor, y lo primero que vi fue la cara de Iruka-sensei, y, un segundo después, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, en un fuerte abrazo._

- Naruto-baka… me tenías preocupado… ¿cómo se te ocurre salir así de débil?... no me vuelvas a preocupar así… pensé que morías…-

- Sería mejor así ¿no?- _claro, sería mejor que mueriese… soy un asesino… yo maté a ese niño… el Kyuubi está dentro de mi… no valgo nada… debería morir y hacerle un bien al mundo_

- ¿¡Qué dices Naruto?!-

- Que debería morir… así todos estarían más tranquilos… soy un demonio… un asesino… no merezco vivir…- _En ese momento sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla, abrí los ojos sorprendido y vi a Iruka-sensei con la mano alzada, y una mirada llena de reproche, miedo y… cariño._

- No vuelvas a hablar así Naruto… tienes muchas personas que te quieren… ¿Cómo crees que se sentirían si dijeses eso?- _me abrazó con cariño, y lágrimas en sus ojos- _Claro que mereces vivir… no eres un asesino, y no tienes la culpa de que ese demonio esté dentro de ti. Además, sabes que poniéndole empeño lo dominarás, y ya verás que podrás enmendar todo lo que hizo ese zorro. Tu tienes un gran corazón, y muchas personas que te quieren y cuidan de ti, así que no quiero que hables así de nuevo. Y sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo, yo siempre te ayudaré… recuerda que tu eres mi hijo- _es cierto… Iruka-tochan siempre ha estado allí para mí… como he sido capaz de dejarme confundir?... Sakura-chan también me quiere mucho, y ahora tengo muchos amigos que se preocupan por mi…_

_Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Naoko, Yoko, Neji, cejas encrespadas…_

_Hinata…_

_Me abracé a Iruka-sensei y lloré, como había sido tan tonto… nunca más volveré a dejarme convencer por ese estúpido zorro… _

- Ya, tranquilo Naruto-kun… ahora yo me tengo que ir a clases, pero te prometo que volveré… y le pediré a Tsunade-sama que me deje traerte ramen- _su sonrisa me reconfortó, me sequé las lágrimas y asentí, contento. El ramen es mi plato favorito._- Bueno, ahora le iré a avisar a Hyuuga-san, estaba muy preocupada por ti- _¿Hinata-chan?... me alegré mucho, y un sonrojo apareció en mi cara. Al rato entró Hinata-chan, y se me tiró encima, abrazándome, yo me sonrojé mucho._

- Hinata-chan-

- Naruto-kun… me tenías preocupada… no… no vuelvas a hacer eso, onegai…- _dijo con su bella y tímida voz. Levantó su mirada y nos quedamos viendo fijamente, se notaba que había llorado…_

_Lloró por mi…_

_Me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo, y con mi mano sequé las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas._

- Te lo prometo Hinata-chan… te lo prometo- _ella me sonrió, y se sentó a mi lado. Ambos estábamos sonrojados, pero no nos separamos… hinata-chan es muy importante para mi… aunque aún no sé por qué… pero el cariño que siento por ella es diferente al que siento por Sakura-neechan… aunque eso ahora no importa… sólo me importa el que…_

_Ya no estoy solo._

_End Naruto's POV_

La enfermera vio la escenita de antes y salió de la enfermería cantando: "momento cursi, cursi, cursi…", lo que sólo le crispó aún más los nervios al pobre Kiba. (n/a: que extra esto… xD).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al día siguiente, ya todos sus amigos se habían enterado de lo que había pasado, y en el primer recreo fueron a la enfermería a ver a sus amigos y/o compañeros. Y los encontraron…

- hola-

… jugando cartas.

- Vaya, ¿Y no se suponía que ustedes estaban convalecientes?- dijo Temari con una ceja azlzada.

- sí, pero eso no significa que tengamos que estar paralizados en nuestras camillas…- dijo Kiba

- Además, yo hoy salgo… lo mio era algo menor- dijo Naruto- gané- mostrando su mano

- kuso, eres un maldito suertudo-

- pfff… y nosotros que nos preocupamos tanto- dijo Ino sentándose donde pudo

- Bah, que más podía esperarse de un dobe- era Sasuke, Naruto lo miro contento, había vuelto a clases, y casi se le tira encima de la felicidad, pero se contuvo.

- Vaya, has vuelto tan antipático como siempre Baka-

- Sí, he vuelto para fastidiarte- a pesar de que a ambos les parecía que eso fuese una pelea normal, ambos sabían que era la forma MUY indirecta de Sasuke para agradecerle.

- Claro, aunque no creas que por estar convaleciente te dejaré hacerlo-

- Jooo… dense un descandso, ¿no?... por lo menos no se peleen aquí- dijo Sakura suspirando

- Bueno, ahora que ya se han callado… creo que es hora de que hablemos de cierto "inconveniente"- dijo Temari- Kiba, tu no puedes tocar… eso significa que no tenemos baterista…- Kiba bajó la cabeza, resignado- pero hemos hablado con Tsunade-sama y llegamos a un acuerdo…- el chico los miro- Naoko tocará como reemplazo tuyo, a pesar de estar en el otro equipo… bueno a Tsunade-sama le harán una excepción…-

- Querrás decir que lo AMENAZÓ para que nos dieran el permiso- dijo Kankurou con una gotita, y es que los pocos que fueron a su oficina recordaban como la directora había amenazado de muerte al pobre encargado del concurso con el que había hablado por teléfono.

- Así que hasta que te recuperes, Naoko lo hará en tu lugar- dijo Yoko, con una sonrisa

- Sí, tú sólo preocupate de mejorarte… nosotros pasaremos, ya lo verás- dijo muy seguro Lee

- bueno, yo creo que ya tenemos que irnos… ya tocaron- dijo Tenten

- Tienes razón, es mejor no tener problemas antes del Sábado… bueno, recupérense ambos… y Naruto, ¡tú estás obligado a ir!- grito Yoko

- Hai… joer que mala es…- lo último sólo Kiba lo oyó, y se rió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lo que quedaba de semana pasó volando, y al fin llegó el tan ansiado Sábado.

Era temprano por la mañana, y en las habitaciones de los chicos todos dormían, después de todo ellos se levantarían un poco más tarde. Los chicos soñaban placidamente cuando…

- ¡¡¡A DESPERTARSE BELLOS DURMIENTES!!!- interrumpió en su habitación Yoko con un altavoz. Naruto y Sasuke casi quedan pegados en el techo. Y cuando se hubieron recuperado de la sorpresa, miraron a la chica fulminantes, pero esta venía con una sonrisa.

- Bueno días mis queridos artistas.- estaba radiante, vestida con un pantalón de cotelé celeste, con una polera de tiritas blanca, y una chaquetita celeste en la mano.- He dedicado una pequeña parte de mi tiempo, para entrometerme en su ropa a escondidas, y les he elegido la ropa que han de ponerse.- A Naruto le entregó una polera negra de espiral, unos jeans, y unas zapatillas y un polerón Negro con naranjo. En sí la misma ropa de la semana pasada, según ella le quedaba espectacular. Y a Sasuke le entregó unos pantalones negros, con unas zapatillas negras, y una polera sin magas negra con dibujitos de fuego azul en rededor.- Eso se ponen, y tienen 20 minutos para bañarse, luego se me van a tomar desayuno, los esperamos donde siempre- y así como vino, se fue. Dejando a los chicos cuack, pero sabía que era casi una orden, además, ya se les había quitado el sueño.

- - - - - - - - -

La chica siguió repitiendo el proceso, mientras Temari hacía lo mismo con las chicas, ambas fueron pasándoles la ropa que se debían poner y que, según ellas, era la más adecuada.

Al arto ya estaban todos en el casino, las chicas estaban igual que para la entrada del concurso, pero no menos bellas. Los chicos estaban así:

Naruto y Sasuke ya lo indiqué, sólo que ahora Naruto se había puesto un collar muy importante para él, y Sasuke llevaba guantes negros. Ambos con el pelo húmedo, y desordenado.

Shikamaru: una polera café, con una chaquetilla café oscuro encima. Pantalones de jeans y zapatillas. (n/a: si a alguien se le ocurre algo más sexy para cualquiera , menos Naru, Gaa, y Sasu, me dice )

Gaara: una musculosa Roja, con pantalones negros y zapatillas. Con guantes sin dedos negros.

Shino: una polera amarillo arena sin mangas, con una polera de rejillas abajo, de forma que se veían las mangas. Un pantalón café pescador y zapatillas.

Neji: Una polera sin mangas blanca, con un extraño símbolo en la parte de atrás, con unos pescadores negros y botas con hebilla.

Lee: una polera verde con un dragón trepandole por la espalda, con unos pantalones cafés, y vendas en los brazos, en conjunto con zapatillas.

- Mira que buen trabajo hicimos Temari- decía Yoko con brillitos

- Sí, somo muy buenas- los chicos ni siquiera respondieron a sus subidas de humo, tenían mucho sueño. Y si pensaban que había llegado el fin de su tortura, se equivocaron, pues las chicas ni siquiera los dejaron desayunar tranquilos.

Y, al final, ya estaban todos frente al bus que los llevaría, obviamente estaban esposados, y, sorprendentemente iban sus "managers".

- Todavía no entiendo como es que ustedes vienen- dijo Naoko

- Ya te lo dije, nosotras venimos porque somo indispensables y somos sus managers…- dijo Yoko orgullosa

- ¿Pero como obtuvieron el permiso?- preguntó Ino

- Pues es bastante simple… le dijimos a Tsunade-sama que nosotras eramos sus carga instrumentos, y que lo haríamos por ella, así que a cambio de eso y un poco de sake… nos dijo que sí-

- a eso se le llama extorsión…- con una gotita Kiba

- Bueno, nadie puede decir que seamos precisamente buenos niños no?- dijo Temari acomodandose en el pequeño asiento. Y es que la verdad es que, más que ser un bus, era un camión de policía, donde llevaban a los reos, sólo que más grande.

- Pero pobre Kiba… Realmente se veía decepcionado por no poder venir- dijo Sakura, acomodándose sobre Ino, a su lado.

- Sí… me pregunto que le pasaba…- Ino también se apoyó en Sakura

- Bah, de seguro se sentía mal por la derrota y la paliza que le dieron esos idiotas…- dijo Naruto

- Sí, es lo más probable…- Yoko se apoyó en la pared

Pero Hinata sabía que era lo que le preocupaba, y Shino lo intuía, ya que como casi no se hablaban no le había contado nada, pero se había dado cuenta de que faltaba Akamaru.

Al rato los chicos llegaron a la municipalidad, que entre nos, quedaba bastante lejos. Los chicos tuvieron que bajar en filita india, sin hacer ruido. Para irse a instalar a un pequeño cuearto, con muchas y MUY visibles cámaras, y unos pocos asientos y mesas. Allí les sacaron las esposas, y Yoko y Temari fueron "escoltadas", por decirlo de alguna forma, a buscar los instrumentos, que eran del instituto, obviamente.

- Pfff… ofio esas esposas, me dañan las muñecas- Sakura estaba sobandose la zona donde antes había estado las esposas

- sí, y las de los pies también- se quejó Tenten

- Pos yo ya tengo hambre… desayunamos muy rápido y no comí casi nada- se quejó nuestro rubio

- ¿Cómo que casi nada dobe?... es que tu eres un glotón-

- Cállate Sasuke-baka, no te pego porque estoy cansado… bueno, yo no sé ustedes, pero yo me voy a echar una siestecita, ya me despertaré cuando vengan a llevarnos a almorzar o a practicar… como sea- y se recostó en el suelo, usando su polerón como almohada.

- Creo que shikamaru ya te ganó la idea, en todo caso- mencionó Lee

- Bueno, yo haré como él… Oyasumi- y Shino se recostó en la pared

- Flojos…- aunque Sasuke no pudo evitar un bostezo- pero descansar me hará bien- y se apoyó en la pared, igual que Shino

- Jooo… el sueño sire para embellecer… además, si todos se duermen no hay caso- Ino y Sakura se sentaron por ahí y se apoyaron la una en la otra.

- Hinata-sama, usted descanse, yo no tengo sueño. Puede apoyarse en mi-

- Arigato… Naoko-san- y la pequeña Hinata, cansada por tanta emoción en pocos días, se quedó dormida casi al instante.

- Hey!! Deben aprovechar el poder de su juventud y…!!- comenzó Lee, pero Tenten le dio un golpe en el cuello y el chico cayó "dormido", en brazos de la moñitos.

- Bueno, ahí para que no moleste-

- Que exagerada Tenten- Neji arqueó una ceja

- Es la verdad… bueno, yo también me echaré una siestita- y se durmió apoyada en el inconsciente Lee, luego Neji se puso a su lado, mirando algo mal a sus dos compañeros, y al final se durmió en la misma pose que Sasuke.

Al final estaban todos dormidos, excepto Gaara y Naoko.

- ¿Usted no va a dormir Gaara-san?-

- No, muy pocas veces duermo- dijo cortante

- Debería hacerlo, hace bien para la salud. Pero supongo que tendrá sus motivos… además, así puedo conversar con alguien- la chica sonrió bajo la máscara

- como tu digas-

Conversaron de varias cosas, claro, todo en voz baja. La verdad es que con esto del trabajo y todo, ambos se estaban llevando mejor. De hecho, era una de las pocas personas con las que Gaara hablaba más de dos palabras, que eran, en su casualidad, monosílabos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y así llegó la hora del concurso. Ya estaban todos los jueces y alumnos de los cursos de los institutos participantes. Claro, todos los alumnos con el uniforme y esposas en las manos. Tsunade estaba ahí, entre los espectadores, amenazando mentalmente a sus alumnos para que no perdieran, y Tayuya la estaba mirando raro por los gestos que a veces hacía.

Pronto se paró en el escenario una chica de pelo negro, tomado en una coleta. De mirada bastante alegre, con una camisa negra, y unos jeans.

- Bueno, primero que nada bienvenidos al concurso de bandas organizado por nuestra querida municipalidad. Mi nombre es Katrina Rutheford, y soy la hija de la ministra de educación (n/a: weona extra), y seré su presentadora a todo lo largo de este concurso. Bueno, aprovecharé de informarles que, para que se haga más fácil, se han dividido los institutos en 4 categorías, o grupos. Y que bueno, por favor cuiden de sus alumnos porque si hacen algo malo, bueno… tendremos que neutralizarlos…- con una gotita- Bueno, y ahora al primer grupo dela categoría A, que justamente comienza con esa letra. Ellos son ¡Akatsuki!, del instituto Konoha. Y aquí los dejo con el líder quien se encargará de presentar a sus compañeros.- entro Itachi, con las manos esposadas, y junto a él su grupo. La chica le acercó el micrófono. Pero Sasori lo empujó y habló él.

- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Sasori, de último grado. Este a mi lado, el líder, es Itachi Uchiha, el de cara de pez es Kisame, la chica con cara de loquita- golpe por parte de Deidara- auch, bueno la rubia rara se llama Deidara, y, finalmente, la pelinegra sexy es Hana Hitomi. Y nosotros somos, ¡¡Akatsuki!! Recuerden ese nombre porque ganaremos- y sacó la lengua.

- Bueno, después de esa animante presentación por parte de Akatsuki, vamonos a la música. Pero mientras esperamos a que les suelten los grilletes, una pqueña intro de las canciones que nos tocarán el día de hoy. Empezarán con Chop Suey, del famoso grupo system of a down; luego será Sobasaku de Judy and Mary, y, para terminar, It's gonna rain (n/a: no se me quien la canta T.T). bueno, que comience el show!- y se bajó del escenario, los chicos estaban listos y más vigilados que la chucha por guardias. Itachi tomó el micrófono y comenzó Hana con la guitarra, luego la acompañó Sasori, junto con Deidara y luego Kisame. Itachi tomó aire, estaba por empezar la letra. (n/a: no la traduciré, excepto aquellas parte relevantes para lo que es el pensamiento de los persos)

**wake up  
(wake up)  
Grab a brush and put on a little make up  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
(hide the scars to fade away the shakeup)  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table  
There you go create another fable  
You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table  
**Itachi cantaba con mucha emoción, la parte femenina del público estaba emocionada.

**I dont think you trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die (die)  
Wake up  
(wake up)  
Grab a brush and put on a little make up  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
(hide the scars to fade away the shakeup)  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table  
There you go create another fable  
You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table  
**El público estaba enloquecido, aunque calro, debían ser más o menos cuidadosos con lo que hacían. Pero Akatsuki estaba causando furor.

**I dont think you trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
Father father father father (padre, padre, padre, padre)  
**Itachi recordaba a su padre, como de pequeño confiaba tanto en él… esperaba su aprobación, su apoyo…

**Father into your hand i comend my spirit (padre en tus manos pongo mi espíritu)  
Father into your hand why have you forsaken me in your eyes (padre en tus manos, porque me has abandonado en tu mirada)**

Luego cuando comenzó la presión y él quizo escapar, la mirada de Sasuke cuando su padre le pasaba por alto… todo el tiempo debía ser el mejor, la presión… y como lo vio su padre cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mal todo… y se juntó con Akatsuki.**  
Forsaken me in your thoughts (abandonado en tus pensamientos)  
Forsaken me in your heart (abandonado en tu corazón)  
Forsaken me ohh (abandonado)**

Como su padre comenzó a odiarle, luego de esa pelea en el patio.**  
Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die**

La canción terminó, Itachi dejó el micrófono y tomó un poco de agua. Para luego pasarle el micrófono a Hana, y tomar la guitarra. Ahora cantaba ella, mientras él se podía perder en sus pensamientos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya había cantado todo el grupo A, era tarde, y ya había comenzado el grupo B. Naruto daba vueltas de un lado a otro, Sasuke lo miraba fastidiado, Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse, Naoko estaba intentando calmarla, Gaara estaba… bueno, como siempre, Shino estaba practicando mentalmente y Yoko estaba dándoles instrucciones de último minuto. Pronto se escuchó el final de la canción del otro grupo, y ahí a los chicos casi les da un infarto. Subieron, seguidos de varios guardias, y Yoko se quedó abajo, mirando por el resquicio de la puerta y cruzando los dedos porque todo fuera bien.

- Bien, aquí está nuestro siguiente grupo "The six demons of the underworld"!! (n/a: gomen… sin ideas para el nombre… entero sacado del Chrono cross, no me maten XD se aceptan sugerencias)- los chicos quedaron de piedra al escuchar el nombre… ellos no sabían nada, aunque tampoco sonaba TAN mal… pero podría ser mucho MUCHO mejor.- Y ahora les pasaré con el líder de la banda, aunque hay dos, pero no sé quien quiera hablar.- Naruto tomó el micrófono, pero se quedó de piedra al hacerlo. En eso subió Yoko, salvadora, al escenario y lo tomó por él.

- Konnichiwa miina!!, mi nombre es Yoko y soy la respresentante de "The six demons of the underworld". Bueno, como sabrán somos del instituto Konoha y hemos venido a por la victoria- los chicos mientras tanto se fueron acomodando al lado de sus instrumentos- Bueno, ahorita se los presento- la chica se movió con dificultad, pues estaba tomando el micrófono con las manos esposadas.- El rubio guapo de acá- el chico se extrañó por el adjetivo, seguro que esa era Yoko?- se llama Naruto, y es nuestro Vocalista. El chico a su lado es Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los más guapos de la zona, y, aparte de tener una increíble voz… es un talentoso guitarrista.- varias chicas, de su mismo instituto y de otros, comenzaron a babear- La chica de allá, la del sintetizador, es la bella y tímida Hinata. Su apariencia es frágil, pero su música demustra una gran personalidad.- varios chiflearon, y le lanzaron piropos, Naruto ya estaba que los mataba a todos, y Kiba, en el público y MUY vendado, casi le pega a uno con el yeso- Allá atrás, la chica de la batería, su nombre es Naoko, y a pesar de que ocupa siempre esa máscara su belleza no se ve disminuida- la chica casi se desmaya de la vergüenza… porque su amiga se tenía que poner en el modo "ganar puntos con el público"- El chico de las gafas, se llama Shino, y su talento con el bajo es incomparable. Y a su lado, el chico pelirrojo, su nombre es Gaara. Pero no se dejen llevar por el tatuaje en su frente, este chico es una belleza inalcanzable- ambos arquearon una ceja, Gaara a punto de matarla y Shino… bueno, Shino a punto de golpearla.- Bueno, ahora, los dejó con la música. La primera canción será Saint, de Linkin Park. La segunda será Shining Collection y, para finalizar con el pie derecho, My World, de SR-71- y se bajó del escenario.

Los chicos se miraron, y asintieron. Naoko hizo la cuenta y comenzó la intro. (n/a: para especificar Sasuke canta lo que canta Phoenix, él es el de la voz principal no?... es que me encata Linkin, soy sun fan, pero no me acuerdo muy bien si era él él que cantaba esta. Y Naruto lo que canta Chester, love Chester. Para los que no entiendan, Sasu es la voz principal y Naru con más que nada las segundas voces y el coro.) Sasuke tomó el micrófono, y comenzó a cantar.

**I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard (Soy un poco solitario, un poco indiferente)  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars (un montón de problemas, pero no puedo evitar que le gente vea estas cicatrices)  
**(SASU pensamiento)Esta canción lo identificaba mucho, por eso le gustaba.

**I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel (Yo soy lo que yo qiero que tu quieras, lo que quiero que sientas)  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real (Pero no importa lo que haga, no puedo convencerte de que esto es real)  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do (Entonces te dejo ir, darme la espalda como siempre haces)  
Face away and pretend that I'm not (irte y pretender que no estoy)  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got (Pero estaré aquí porque eres todo lo que tengo)**

(Naru pensamiento) esta parte le recordaba mucho como toda la gente que de pequeño pensó que le importaba le dio la espalda luego de que murieron sus padres, como lo dejaron atrás, sin siqiera fijarse en su sufrimiento.****

Chorus (esto lo canta Naru)**  
(I can't feel the way I did before) (no me puedo sentir como antes)  
(Don't turn your back on me)(no me des la espalda)  
(I won't be ignored)(no seré ignorado)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)(el tiempo ya no curará este daño)  
(Don't turn your back on me)(no me des la espalda)  
(I won't be ignored)(no seré ignorado)**

Ambos se sentían identificados con este parrafo, recordaban las pérdida que habían tenido en el pasado, las heridas que dejaron en sus corazones… heridas que no hacían más que ensancharse… pero ahora… tenían gente que se preocupaba por ellos y esperaban… poder curar esas heridas.****

I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident (soy un poco inseguro, dudoso)  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense (Porque no entiendes que hago lo que puedo, pero a veces no me entiendes)  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt (Yo soy lo que no quieres decir, pero yo nunca dudo)  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out (es como si sin importar lo que haga no te puedo convencer por una vez para que me escuches)  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do (entonces te dejo ir, viendo como me das la espalda como siempre haces)  
Face away and pretend that I'm not (miras a otra parte y pretendes que no estoy)  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got (Pero estaré aquí porque eres todo lo que tengo)

Chorus  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

(No)  
(Hear me out now) (escuchame)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)(Me escucharas, lo quieras o no)  
(Right now)(ahora)  
(Hear me out now)(Escuchame ahora)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)

Esas palabras… eran como el grito silencioso de sus corazones por decir todo, contarlo todo… sus temores, sus miedos, todo… su pasado, y así poder huir de él.****

(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

Chorus  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

El publico estaba enbravecido con tan buena canción, las chicas gritaba como locas, y Tsunade los miraba con la victoria escrita en la cara… y eso que aún faltaban dos canciones más.

Shining collection fue un rotundo éxito, y ahora tocaba la última… la canción de Naruto.

El chico estaba que se desmayaba, comenzó la intro. Tomó el micrófono con manos temblorosas y se lo acercó a la boca.

Comenzó a cantar, al principio temeroso… luego ya más seguro de si mismo.

**The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel  
Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get, here  
When I look at you, I see him staring through  
Awake and a smile, cuz he's been inside of you   
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Is he everything to you?**

Does he make you high, make you real?   
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you  
Recordó toda la gente que lo quizo cambiar, acabar con él… sólo por ser como era, porque no lo aceptaban.

**  
I can still find the smell  
On my clothes and skin  
I can still see your face, when youre sleeping next to him  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Tell me does he… **

chorus

I've had enough of fears, you let them out   
Now I wrap myself around you  
Like a blanket full of doubt   
He's your everything  
Pero ya se había cansado de llorar, ya no lloraría. Además… ahora tenía a una persona importante para él. Miró a Hinata, mientras cantaba, la chica se sonrojó, pues justo estaba mirándole. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta de cara al público.**  
chorus**

You make me high! You make me real!  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

**(esta song no la voy a traducir… es que me da pajita… T.T, luego lo haré, ok?)**

Pensó en Hinata, la miro, esta parte era para ella… lo había comprendido, o a media, lo importante que era la chica para él… se había colado en su corazón, y ahora para él existía sólo ella.

La canción terminó, el público aplaudía como loco. Los chicos bajaron del escenario, ya más tranquilos, y Yoko los recibió super emocionada, aunque a Naoko la mandó a descansar… todavía tenía que tocar para el grupo de Sakura.

Los chicos se quedaron discutiendo el nombre, y Yoko los mandó a todos a la cresta… n.nU

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Les tocaba el turno al grupo de Ino y Sakura. Ambas subieron al escenario seguras de si mismas, y cantaron como nunca. (sorry que no ponga las de ellas… luego las pongo)

Al final del día, ya estaban volviendo todos cansados… ya ún tenían que limpiar… pero por lo menos estaban casi seguros de que habrían pasado a las finales… TENÍAN QUE.

End Chapter

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas finales: Konnichiwa miina!! Lamento mucho la tardanza de este capi, pero valió la pena no? Es que me salió super largoooo!! Weno, este capi no responderé los reviews… es que ando super corta de tiempo!! Todavía tengo que ir a estudiar inglés… por la xuuu!!

Wenu, bye, bye!! Cuidense mucho y recuerden que un fic con reviews es un fic feliiiz!

_Si amas a alguien, ve y dile que lo quieres, por que un día ya no podrás hacerlo.'_


	15. Cap12: Popularidad no deseada,

**Notas de Inicio: **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! por fin después de como 4 días intentando subir el docu, incluso yo diría que más, por fin pude nwn que feliiiz soy!! Wenu, ya dejando de lado eso... ojalá les guste el capi, que lo hice larguito para compenzar la demora... weno, sin más... el fic.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del fantástico y nada feo Masashi Kishimoto-sama (en serio, no está nada mal... deberían verlo XD aunque no es un mino para babear, está pasable XD).

**Simbología:  
**"pensando"  
-bla, bla-  
_algún POV o Flash Back  
_(Comentarios míos XD)

**Capítulo 12: Popularidad no deseada, parejas enredadas**

Era Lunes, y nuestro querido rubio se levantaba con un ánimo que hace tiempo no se veía en él.

- Que bien dormí, ttebayo!!- dijo estirándose, era bastante temprano, y es que el siempre se levantaba a esa hora, para ir a ver a Hinata.- ¿No lo crees así Sasuke-baka?- mirando a su compañero, epro este no respodió. El chico, extrañado, se acercó… y vio que tenía tapones para los oidos.- Maricón ¬¬#- pero no lo despertó, hoy estaba de buen humor así que no le golpearía.

Se duchó y peinó, y al poco salió, campante, de su habitación. Siendo observado en los pasillos por los demás profesores-guardias, aunque la mayoría ya estaban acostumbrados a verle despierto temprano.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de música, adentro ya se escuchaba la bella melodía del piano, aunque no de la flauta. Y es que, hace poco, Naoko había dejado de ir, argumentando que "Así podía tener más tiempo para leer", y acotando que con Naruto-kun cuidando a Hinata-sama, ella sobraba.

- Ohayo, Hinata-chan- dijo sonriente

- Ohayo… Na-Naruto-kun- dijo tímida, parando de tocar.

- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Bien¿y tú Naruto-kun?-

- Bien, he dormido de maravilla- sentándose al lado de la chica, en el piano- ¿qué estabas tocando?-

- ahh… etto… estaba practicando la melodía de la siguiente canción… Naoko-san me dio… la hoja, de parte de Yoko-san…- dijo mostrándole la hoja. El chicó tomó la hoja y se sorprendió al ver que tenía escritas todas las voces, incluso la suya.

- Wow… se nota que quiere ganar…- con una gotita

- Hai u//u- chocando sus deditos tiernamente. Luego, posó sus manos en el piano y comenzó a tocar otra melodía, una que a ella le encantaba desde pequeña y hace tiempo que no tocaba.

Naruto estaba embelesado por la canción, era una bella pieza (n/a: imagínense la que quiera n.nU). Comenzó a observar a Hinata, se veía tan bella y calmada así… tocando. Se acercó más a ella, sin notarlo siquiera, y, dentro de poco, su cabeza ya estaba en el hombro de la chica. Aspiró su dulce aroma, y cerró sus ojos.

Pronto la melodía se terminó, pero los chicos permanecieron en esa posición, disfrutando de la compañía. Pero pronto salieron de su ensimismamiento, al escuchar la campana que anunciaba el inicio de la hora de desayuno… más bien la alarma para aquellos que se quedaban dormidos.

- Etto… ¿vamos Hinata-chan?- preguntó sonrojado ofreciéndole su mano para que se pusiera de pie.

- ha-hai- y tomó su mano.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

El grupito de siempre ya estaba en el casino, conversando animados sobre cualquier cosa, temas separados; hasta que llegaron los dos faltantes, aparte de Kiba que seguía en enfermería, tomados de la mano. La Mayoría sólo sonrieron, pero no dijeron nada, ya que parecía que ellos no se daban cuenta.

- Ohayo… lamentamos llegar tarde- dijo Naruto sonriente

- Je, de seguro estaban más entretenidos- dijo significativamente Tenten

- ¿eh?- ninguno de los dos comprendió, hasta que se fijaron en sus mnaos y se soltaron.

- Etto… nosotros nos vamos a…- comenzó Naruto nervioso

- Bu-buscar desayuno- completó la chica, y se fueron rojitos.

- Esos dos son un caso…- suspiró Yoko

- Pero son tiernos- Ino suspiró

- aunque me da algo de pena el pobre Kiba- soltó Sakura, terminando de comer.

- Sí, pobrecillo… es una lástima, pero ya no hay forma de que se entrometa entre ellos-

- Y si lo hace pagará- terminó Naoko, a las chicas le cayó un goterón

- aunque con lo lentos que son esos dos… para finales del siguiente año recién serán pareja- suspiró la moñitos

- Pero no si les damos un empujoncito- dijo mafiosa la guardaespaldas del Hyuuga

- Parece que tenemos algo que planear- dijo mafiosa Temari, mientras los chicos sólo las observaban cuchichear, mientras un aura mafiosa les llegaba desde ese lado de la mesa.

- ¿De que hablarán?- se preguntaba nuestro gordito

- No sé, pero no se ve nada bueno- Kankurou terminaba de tomar su leche

- Jeez… las mujeres son problemáticas-

- Si te escuchan te van a descuartizar- previno Shino

- pff…-

- Ya llegué- dijo el rubio tomando asiento al lado de Sasuke

- Apúrate en comer, dobe… o no alcanzarás-

- hai, hai… eso ya lo sé, Baka-

- Dobe-

-Baka-

- Uzuratonkachi-

- Y ahí van de nuevo- y mientras Sasuke contestaba Naruto comía, y así hasta que llegó el toque de timbre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los chicos estaban nerviosos, el siguiente grupo en presentar su proyecto eran ellos. Y sin Kiba habían tenido que repartirse su parte a último momento.

- Uzumaki, Inuzuka y Hyuuga-

Ambos casi se desmayan al oir la voz del profesor Ibiki llamarles. Se pusieron de pie de un salto, y fueron como robots hacia delante, poniendo su trabajo sobre la mesa del profesor.

Comenzaron a explicar la historia, entre tartamudeos y trabadas de lenguas, pero al final terminaron y, sin esperar ni nada, se fueron a sentar.

- Bien, ya que ustedes tuvieron un pequeño percance con su compañero, bajaré un poco los niveles de su evaluación y tienen…- ambos chicos respiraron fuertemente- un seis- soltaron todo el aire de una y casi se desmayaron, ellos esperaban un 5… así que estaban felices.- Bien, siguiente…-

Y así pasó la hora, obviamente el trabajo de Sasuke y Sakura estaba perfecto, es decir, ellos eran muy perfeccionistas y trabajaron a full. El de Naoko también, pues ella también era perfeccionista e hizo trabajar muy duro a sus pobre compañero n.nU. El grupo de Shino también realizó un excelente trabajo, Shikamaru, a pesar de ser muy vago, era muy inteligente y si no tenía buenas notas era porque se quedaba dormido, nada más.

- Fuaaa… creí que moriría allí adelante- suspiró Naruto cuando ya hubieron salido a recreo

- Yo no sé porque te pones tan nervioso Uzuratonkachi…-

- Cállate Sasuke-baka… no es mi culpa que Kiba esté mal, hablando de él Hinata quería ir a verle este recreo… así que me voy, ya los veo en educación física- y alcanzó a Hinata quien, silenciosamente, ya se había ido.

- Vaya, parece que este triángulo amoroso está interesante- llegó repentinamente Kankurou

- pss… ¿y tu de donde saliste?- Shikamaru realizó la pregunta que todos callaban

- ah, pos llegué hace un rato… sólo que ustedes no me notaron-

En ese momento un chico encapuchado se acercó a ellos.

- Disculpen, alguno de ustedes está interesado en la revista de esta semana?- su voz era un tanto infantil

- Yo, toma, aquí está el intercambio- dijo Kankurou entregándole un sobre, el chico lo abrió y asintió, para luego entregarle otro sobre.

- Arigato- y se fue.

- ¿qué le diste?- preguntó Chouji

- Ah, unas fotos… nada fuera de este mundo- mientras sacaba la revista, la cual tenía en la portada una imagen bastante sugerente de una alumna que, se notaba, no estaba posando precisamente para la cámara.

- ¿y¿hay algo interesante?- preguntó Shino, y la verdad es que hace tiempo ya se habían acostumbrado a la venta de las famosas revistas… aunque ellos compraban la edición para hombres…. Ustedes comprenderán.

- mmm… Pues han hecho un raiting de las chicas más famosas del isnti… a ver- abrió una página donde había varias fotos de chicas bastante sexys, con información y todo. Y apuntó a una- ¡hey¡miren!- los hcicos se acercaron a ver, todos apiñados alrededor de Kankurou- Al parecer Sakura está en el quinto lugar- En la foto salía Sakura con el traje de la banda, una foto tomaba desde abajo cuando la chica estaba en una pose bastante sugerente cantando. Al lado salían sus medidas de pecho, cintura, peso, etc.

- Sí, y tu hermana está en 3ro- comentó Shikamaru apuntando a la foto de Temari. La chica salía con el uniforme de educación física, con la polera un poco subida.

- Mi hermana es famosa w- los chicos lo miraron raro, pero se alejaron al sentir un aura asesina, proveniente de uno de ellos.- Etto… ¿Gaara?... tranquilizate-

- Cállate- y lo miro bastante feo, Al final todos estaban apiñados a un lado de Kankurou, mientras que al otro estaba Gaara.

- Y también está Naoko, al parecer el traje que usó en el concurso hizo furor- y así, como señaló Chouji, era. La chica estaba en décima posición, pero allí estaba.

- Y es que estaba re-buena con el peto¿no lo creen?- comentó Kankurou casi con sangre de nariz, pero un golpé de parte de su hermano menor lo dejó casi inconsciente

- Echi- y tomó la revista, volviendo al indice. Mientras los demás dejaban allí a Kankurou y se volvían a apiñar para seguir viendo.

- Al parecer hay un reportaje especial de lencería- comentó Lee, y cambiaron a esa página. Donde varios se quedaron en shock, en especial Chouji y Shikamaru.

Y es que había una foto, tomada de espaldas, de Ino con una polera y abajo una bella pieza de ropa interior, que no dejaba mucho a la vista. Se notaba que la foto había sido imprevista, pues si no Ino habría roto la cámara.

- ¿Qué ven chicos?- escucharon repentienamente tra ellos, cerraron rápidamente la revista y ocultaron a Kankurou.

- Nada Yoko-san, Nada… etto… quería ir a ver a Kiba-kun¿me acompañas?- dijo Lee tomando a la chica del brazo

- ¿eh?... está bien, pero ya no queda mucho para que acabe el recreo…-

- no importa, será rápido, vamos- y se la llevó a rastras, los chicos suspiraron. Era mejor juntarse a ver esa revista, era algo "peligroso" verla en los pasillos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

En cuanto a las chicas, estas también estaban todas apiñadas alrededor de Ino, quien tenía en sus manos la edición semanal de la revista Bishounens de esa semana.

La tenían abierta en la página del raiting de chicos, donde, como era de esperarse, estaban los hermanos Uchiha.

- Guay… no sabía que Sasuke la tuviese… tan grande- comentó sonrojada la pelirrosa, y es que en el costado salían datos de los chicos.

- Joer, pues si que es todo un semental- comentó Temari

- Pues aunque la tenga grande, yo opino que Neji está mucho mejor sin camisa que él- comentó la pelicafé de moñitos señalando con el dedo el número 5, que era Neji. En la foto, el chico salía sin polera y con los pantalones del instituo, claro, no mirando a la cámara.

- Bueno, podríamos cambiar de página antes de que acabe el recreo, hay otras cosas que ver¿no?- comentó Tenten

- aguafiestas- Ino cambió la página, llegando a la zona de fotos y chismes.

- Jo, escuchen esto- empezó Ino leyendo uno de los chismes- A pesar de que es una desgracia para todas nosotras, al parecer los exuberantes Uchihas sufren el mismo padecimiento: la fiebre chicle. Y es que, así es, ambos parecen estar coladitos por Haruno Sakura, del 2 año. Y es que últimamente sólo se les ve en contacto femenino amoroso con ella, y nosotras, las pobres fans, sólo podemos esperar que la maldita bruja les quite el hechizo que ha caido sobre los bellos príncipes.- terminó de Leer, la cara de Sakura era un pomea, entre furia, vergüenza, bochorno e institnto asesino.

- ¿Wow… pues parece que alguien aquí hoy recibirá más de una miarad de odio…- comentó Temari.

- Y no sólo es ese, hay varios más- comentó Ino señalando algunos- parece que te estás ganando tu fama Frontuda- La chica estaba echando humito

- ja, por lo menos a mi me pescan…- comentó al chica molesta

- Cálmate Sakura, ya sabes que lo escriben sólo por celos… además, tu tienes a dos sex simbols a tus pies, apuesto que la que escribió esto no tiene ni moscas- comentó Temari

- sí, no dejes que esto te moleste Sakura-san, son puros celos- apoyó Naoko

- sí, tienen razón… es que por un momento me puse furiosa… no me gusta que no den la cara-

- Bueno… de seguro te tiene miedo- animó Tenten

- Claro, además de guapa y todo eres fuerte frentuda- comentó Ino, y sonó el timbre- chin! Hay que ir a cambiarnos para educación física…- dijo Ino cerrando la revista

- Jo, bueno, entonces las dejo… que les vaya bien- y la mayor se fue, yéndose las chicas a los camarines.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al rato en el patio…

Los chicos estaban corriendo alrededor de la cancha, y las chicas iban un poco rezagadas, conversando.

- ¿Y donde se supone que estabas? Es decir, dijiste algo de ir a ver a los chicos y ya no regresaste…- le preguntaba Naoko a su mejor amiga

- Pues verás… el punto es que fui a ver a los chicos, pero al final Lee dijo no se que de que quería ir a ver a Kiba-san, y que si lo acompñaba…- comenzó la chica

- Pe-Pero… Naruto-kun y yo estábamos en la enfermería y… no vimos nada…- dijo la Hyuuga

- A eso iba, el punto es que Lee tomó no sé que dirección, diciendo que llegaríamos más rápiso y no se que wea… y al final se paró y dijo 'me perdí'- imitando una voz ñoña- Y en volver nos demoramos su buen rato, por eso llegué tan apurada al camarín.- terminó con un suspiro

- Ya veo… bueno, cierto¿cómo fue eso de la enfermería Hinata?- preguntó picarona Sakura

- ¿ah?...- la chica no entendía

- Sólo cuéntanos que ocurrió…- dijo Ino con una gotita

- Hai… Bueno…-

- Flash back, punro de vista de Hinata –

_Llegamos a la enfermería y allí estaba Kiba-kun, acostado leyendo un libro._

_- Konnichiwa Kiba-kun- tímida_

_- Hola Kiba- saludó Naruto-kun alegremente_

_Kiba levantó la mirada y nos saludó con un alegre "yo". Entonces yo tomé asiento a su lado, dado que Naruto-kun casi me obligó a sentarme._

_- Jo, el sábado en el concurso estuvieron geniales!! En especial tú Hinata- dijo Animoso Kiba_

_- Estuvo genial, y Hinata se ganó unos cuantos fans- comentó Naruto, haciendome sonrojar_

_- ¡Naruto-kun!-_

_- Sí, es que Hinata es muy linda, tuve que espantar unos cuantos coyotes- dijo con soltura, yo bajé mi mirada, pero en ese momento el ambiente lo sen´ti tenso, no sé por qué._

_- Sí, Hinata es muy bella… serían estúpidos si no lo viesen- su mano se apoyó en mi hombro, sonreí contenta y sonrojada. Pero Kiba miro a Naruto, y viceversa, y no sé porque, pero el ambiente se tensó más.- ¿Y qué te pareció la última canción?- me miro con una gran sonrisa_

_- Pues te salió bien- dijo Seco, yo lo miré, no comprendía ese súbito cambio._

_Luego se hizo el silencio, y, al final y para mi alivio, sonó el timbre._

_- Bueno, ja ne, Kiba-kun- me pare_

_- Cuidate Kiba- Y nos fuimos, Naruto-kun todavía tenía su mano en mi hombro y yo iba super sonrojada._

_Fin flash back-_

- wow Hinata-sama, se nota que los tienes a tus pies-

- ¿Mande?-

- Por Dios Hinata. Tu si que no entiendes nada…- dijo Tenten

- ¿nada de qué? ..?-

- uou eres un caso- suspiró la Yamanaka

- ¿?-

- después te lo explicamos Hinata- comentó Sakura con una gotita

- Ha-Hai…-

En ese momento una gran voluta de humo pasó a su lado, haciendo que se detuvieran a toser.

- ¿Qué –cof- Fue eso?- tosía Yoko

- Eran Lee, Gai-sensei, Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun… creo- comentó Tenten

- Sí, eran ellos- dijo Naoko- Desde que comenzó la clase Gai-sensei comenzó a correr al lado de Lee-san, y al poco rato Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun comenzaron a discutir y terminaron proponiendo una carrera… esta es como la 5 vuelta de ventaja que nos dan- informó Naoko, con una libretita sacada de no sé donde en mano.

- Vaya… ¿siempre anotas todo?-

- No, Ino-san, sólo a veces… era una historia interesante así que la anoté- y guardó nuevamente la libretita

- que miedo…-

- HEY USTEDES!! NO PUEDEN TOMAR DESCANSOS, ASÍ QUE SIGAN CORRIENDO!!- les llegó la voz de Anko-sensei

- Hai- respondieron al unísono

- Yo no sé que tanto nos dice la vieja culia esa… ¬¬ si ella está de lo más bien ahí comiendo Dango…- se quejó Ino

- OÍ ESO, SEÑORITA YAMANAKA!! DARÁN 5 VUELTAS MÁS!!-

- ¿QUÉ?- gritaron las 6

- No es justo TTTT- lloraba Yoko

- Ino, eres un idiota…- la reprendió Sakura

- Tú cállate Frentuda-

- Baka-

- Pelo chicle-

- Ino-pig-

- Plasta-

Las demás se rezagaron, sólo para no tenerlas que oir pelear, hasta que de repente las chicas también comenzaron una carrera a la desesperada

- Creo que me mantendré alejada de ellas… parece que la idiotez se pega, tanto tiempo con Naruto y Sasuke las afecta- comentó Yoko con una gotita

- Ni que lo digas-

- Que ma- malas…-

- Bueno, ya… Naruto no es tonto, sólo hiperactivo… y Sasuke sólo es competitivo…- se retractó Yoko

- ¿Y las otras dos?- recordó Naoko

- mmm… ya déjalo así- a las demás les calló una gotita

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ese día en la tarde, en la sala de música…

- Bien, hoy seguiremos practicando. Recuerden que sólo tenemos una hora por grupo antes de que lllegue la Akatsuki- gritaba Temari

- Pero Temari-san… ni siquiera sabemos si pasamos y…- pero la perta se abrió abruptamente, asustando al guardia que estaba al lado de esta

- CLARO QUE PASARON¡¡Y SERÁ MEJOR QUE COMIENCEN A PRACTICAR YA, O LES CASTIGARÉ POR DOS SEMANAS!!- y así como la directora entró, se fue. Dejando al pobre guardia con los oidos echos mierda… n.nUU.

- Vaya… a eso le llamo yo ser oportuna- comentó Kiba, que estaba de pie, pero con un yeso y muletas.

- Sí, bueno… ya la oyeron, felicitaciones a nosotros y ¡¡A PRACTICAR!!- vociferó Yoko

Los chicos del grupo de Naruto se pusieron en sus lugares, posicionaron los atriles y empezaron a practicar… sería una larga tarde.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Dos horas después…

- MUY BIEN¡¡ALTO!!- ordenaba Temari a su cansado equipo- ahora van, se toman una ducha y se me duermen… no quiero que tengan ojeras el sábado-

- Hai- ya ninguno tenía ganas de discutir, así que tomaron sus cosas y ya se iban cuando…

- Que suerte encontrarte, mi bella flor…- voltearon hacia la puerta, era Itachi y su grupo.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos en alarma…

- "OO conchesumadre… ¡¡Sasuke!!"- pensaron todos, en seguida fue puesto en acción el plan de emergencia A.

- Con su permiso es mi trabajo- Ino tomó a Sakura y la puso al frente de Itachi, de forma que Sasuke no podía verlo, a pesar de que ya sabí que estaba ahí, mejor si no lo veía. Sakura se dedicó a su trabajo y le armó la conversa, mientras Naruto tomó a Sasuke como si se tratase de una escalera y se lo cargó al hombro (n/a: que fuerza tiene este chico OO!), para luego salir pitando.

- Con su permiso… No vemos!!- y en una nube de humo se fue, seguido de Lee, Neji y los demás chicos.

- Los demás quedaron con cara de "¿ah?", bueno, excepto las chicas, quienes quedaron con una gotita.

- Je, je, je… bueno etto… nosotras nos vamos… tenemos cosas que hacer… habitaciones que limpiar… ustedes entienden, ja ne!- y tomaron a Sakura, que ya se había quedado en modo "Itachi me drogó", y se fueron. Los de Akatsuki quedaron de papel.

- ¿Y eso que onda?- preguntó el chico tiburón

- No sé… fue muy extraño- señaló Deidara

- Se llevaron a mi Neji-kuuun- lloraba Hana

- Bueno, mejor practiquemos…- señaló Itachi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Fiu… menos mal que al final huimos…- suspiró Yoko

- Sí, pero Sakura sigue mal… y eso que hoy no le dio una de sus flores drogadas¿cómo lo hace?- se extrañaba Ino arrastrando a su amiga.

- No sé… pero me pregunto si Sasuke-san estará bien- comentó Naoko, mientras Sakura deliraba no se qué cosas de que el suelo era bello y la vida era una rosa, y no se qué más.

- De seguro que sí, no creo que pueda estar tan drogado como Sakura…- comentó Temari

Y así las chicas se fueron calabaza calabaza cada uno pa' su casa, o más bien, habitación…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Fua… media carrera- soltó Naruto tirándose en su cama, Mientras Sasuke yacía inconsciente en la otra.

- ¿Pero era necesario noquearlo?- preguntó Shikamaru alznado una ceja

- Es que no se dejaba de mover- se defendió el Uzumaki

- Mendokuse… nos va a matar cuando despierte…-

- Si es que se acuerda- recalcó Kankurou

- Con semejante golpe capaz que hasta se le haya olvidado…- dijo el chico de gafas

- Bueno, mejor nos vamos a dormir- dijo Chouji, que había ido con ellos a observar

- Sí, Oyasumi- y se fueron, cerrando la puerta. Naruto se fue a duchar, y se puso el pijama. Luego fue y tapó a Sasuke.

- Lo hago sólo porque si te resfrias Sakura-chan me matará… y también Yoko- y se acostó él, no sin antes apagar la luz.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y, efectivamente, Sasuke no recordaba nada después de 1:30… Y nadié se dignó a contarle como la gente, así que al final se rindió y ese martes por la mañana pasó con normalidad. Para dar paso a un mediodía soleado, que anunciaba un buen panorama.

- Que lata, nos toca Bio- se quejaba Yoko, recostada en su pupitre.

- A mi me gusta Biología- apuntó Naoko

- Es que tu eres tu y yo soy yo…- acotó su amiga

- Además, tú eres super inteligente- señaló Ino

- Pero a mi también me gusta- agregó Sakura

- Tú también eres un cerebrito, Frentuda-

- Por lo menos tengo cerebro-

- Claro, con tanta frente… si no tuvieses cerebro sería espacio inocupable…-

- Repite eso-

- Frentona-

- Cerdita-

- Puta las weonas lateras- se volvió a recostar Yoko

- Nunca pueden estar sin pelear… se parecen a otro par- señaló Naoko a la última fila, donde Sasuke y Naruto para variar, peleaban.

- Sí, pero ellos no son los únicos- se unió a la conversación Gaara, señalando a Shino y Kiba, que tenían una guerra de miradas

- ¿por qué ya no se lle-llevan bien?- preguntó Hinata

- Ni idea- levantó los hombros- Desde hace más de un mes que se hablan sólo lo justo y lo necesario-

- mmm… no fue después del escandalo de las fotos…- comentó Naoko

- Sí, creo que fue desde ese entonces…- acotó Chouji

- Parece que se lo tomaron muy en serio- razonó Shikamaru

- Pues deberían madurar- se quejó la rubia

- Aquí hay varios que denerían madurar- señaló la pelicafé

- Pero no se le pueden pedir peras al olmo- filosofó Gaara

- En eso tie-tienes razón-

En ese momento entró la sensei

- Bueno días alumnos- que venía medio ebria n.nU

- Tsunade-sama- se quejaba su asistenta

- ¿Qué ocurre Shizune?- su voz era patosa

- no quiere que mejor yo dé la clase?-

- ¿estás insinuando que –hip- no sirvo? Claro que no… sho la daré- se afirmó de la pizarra.

- No creo que así pueda dar la clase- susurró bajito Sakura

- ¿¡¡te estás quejando chicle!!? Entonces te quedarás en la esquina haciendo sentadillas- Sakura la miro desafinate, así que la rubia se acercó, la tomó del uniformé y la lanzó a la esquina- ahora HAZLAS- se la quedó observando, pero Sakura no hacia nada. Shizune esperaba suplicante tras Tsunade.

- no quiero-

- Bien, entonces te encantará hacer equilibrio con este cubo de agua- y le puso un cubo de agua en la cabeza y se fue, la chica quedó con ojos de puntito, intentando que no se le cayese el balde. Luego, Tsunade se fue a "escribir" a la pizarra, más bien, a apoyarse en ella. Abrió la mano y la puso frente a su pobre ayudante Shizune, que le pedía perdón con la mirada a Sakura. Shizune, apurada, destapó un plumón y se lo pasó (que, creían que escribían con tiza, pos no… hay que actualizar xD). La vieja, perdón, Tsunade apoyó el plumón en la pizarra y…

SHRRRRRRRR… (n/a: efectos flaite de sonido… gomen -.-, se supone que es el sonido que hacen los plumones cuando los apretas mucho contra la pizarra)

Y se cayó al suelo de rodillas, Shizune fue a ayudarla, y todo quedó en caos.

Las chicas del curso, ya hace un rato había comenzado a gritarle cosas a Sakura, como:

- A ver si aguantas zorra!!-

- Perra conchesumad- (n/a: lo siento, hay algunos garabatos que un me gustan… este es uno de los pocos que me parecen realmente desagradables…)

Y luego comenzaron a tirarle cosas, estuches, gomas, para que se le cayese la cubeta. La chica hacía lo que podía, mientras Sasuke no hacía NADA porque estaba dormido en su puesto, y Naruto estaba gritandole a una de las zorras del curso. Mientras Ino hacía lo mismo e intentaba también esquivar las cosas, Hinata se había escondido bajo el pupitre, tapándose los oídos. Naoko y Yoko intentaban consolarla. Chouji y shikamaru se taparon los oídos, Kiba intentaba apaciguar las cosas gritándo puteadas a las zorras, y los demás del curso también encontraron entretenido tirárle cosas a Sakura, así que allí estaba la pobre. Hasta que un contundente CUADERNO logró desestabilizar a la pobre Haruno, logrando que la cubeta cayese y la bañase de agua fría.

Todo se calmó, el silencio antes de la tempestad.

Pronto las chicas estallaron en risas, mientras Sakura caía de rodillas al suelo y comenzaba a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos. Ino se acercó a ella, abrazándola, consolandola. Naruto se acercó a la chica que lanzó el cuaderno, y si no hubiese sido porque Shikamaru, Gaara y Chouji, que, previniendo la situación, lo agarraron, se la hubiese tirado. Mientras tanto, Sakura lloraba desconsolada, Shizune vio el Caos, y observó a la "directora" casi en coma etílico en sus brazos. Observó a Sakura y le dio permiso de ir a la enfermería, Ino la acompañó, y pronto Naruto se soltó del agarre de sus amigos y fue al puesto de Sasuke, dándole un buen puñetazo en la cara, logrando que despertase.

- ¿¡Ves todo los que has causado¡¡¿Y no haces nada?!! Me enfermas…- y se fue corriendo tras Sakura, Sasuke se quedó en Shock… vio todo, como el cámara lenta. Se puso de pie y salió velozmente, Shizune no tuvo más opción que decirle al guardia que había llegado que los dejase salir.

(n/a: ahora la historia estará dividida en dos, la parte de lo que pasa afuera de la sala y adentro, pero ambas son simultáneas)

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Con Sakura…

_Sakura'S POV_

_Corrí, corrí… con dolor y angustia en mi pecho, recuerdos imborrables… indeseados… de cuando era pequeña y se burlaban de mi, por mi frente… me lastimaban… me apartaban… y cuando pensé que había encontrado la felicidad, un hermano para mi… todo me fue arrebatado… me quedé sin familia, y tuve que cambiarme de ciudad… a vivir de lo que me daba la gente, y luego fui "adoptada" por una mujer… que me "adoptó" para ser una de sus "trabajadoras", pero ella fue… una madre para mí…_

_Tsunade-sama._

_Sus cuidados… fui feliz, aunque nunca dejé de pensar en mi hermano, y ahora que lo había vuelto a ver, y de nuevo estaba con Tsunade-sama… me vuelvo a enfrentar al mismo odio… el desprecio…_

_End Sakura's POV_

La chica llegó a la enfermería y se encerró en uno de los cubículos, Ino se quedó explicándole a la enfermera, y Naruto entró tras ella. Se sentó a su lado, la abrazó contra su pecho y acarició su cabello.

- Sakura-chan… calma, ya pasó… no las pesques… sólo son un montón de celosas… de inútiles sin cerebro…- Pero la chica no reaccionaba, él sólo podía oir sus sollozos, la abrazó con más fuerza. Las manos de ella se aferraron a su pecho.

- Naruto… ¿por qué…?-

- Shh… calma, ya sabes que no es tú culpa, es culpa de los Uchihas bastardos…- La chica negó

- Es mi culpa… no debí acercarme a ellos… ellos no tienen la culpa…-

- Sakura, deja de decir esas cosas… tu tienes tanto derecho como esas zorras… y lo sabes… es culpa de…- en ese momento la cortina volvió a correrse.- Vaya, hablando del rey de roma- dijo molesto

Sakura alzó la vista, y allí estaba…

- Sasuke-kun…- había algo de temor en sus ojos, el chico hizo caso omiso a Naruto y se acercó a ella. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y limpió sus lágrimas con suavidad.

- Gomen Sakura- y la abrazó. La chica estaba paralizada, Naruto sólo bufó y salió de allí, sabía que ahora era trabajo de Sasuke…. aunque a él no le agradase.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la sala…

Las risas todavía continuaban, a pesar de que el guardia había llegado y estaba intentando reestablecer el control, tanto a golpes como de forma verbal. Al poco rato todo volvió a estar en silencio, vinieron unos profesores a llevarse a la directora y shizune se quedó en la sala, masajeándose las sienes.

- Bien… ahora tú y tú- apuntó a dos chicas, una de las cuales ahbía lanzado el cuaderno- a castigo solitario…- las chicas iban a reclamar, pero los guardias que habían llegado, aparte del que ya estaba, se las llevaron rápidamente. Se oían sus reclamos, pero en ese lugar, ya no importaban.

- Bien, y siguiendo… no voy a hacer comentarios sobre la conducta que han tenido, porque sé que les entrarán por un oído y saldrán por el otro sólo…- pero en ese momento calló, pues todavía se escuchaban unos leves sollozos. Se acercó al lugar, y vio que, bajo el puesto, Hinata todavía estaba en posición fetal, intentando ser consolada por Naoko y Yoko.

- Hyuuga-san- Shizune se agachó y la abrazó. Luego miró a Naoko y a Yoko.- ¿Podrían acompañarla a la enfermería?- ambas asintieron y, lentamente, salieron.

- Bien, ahora comenzaremos con la clase, hoy veremos Digestión, subtítulo, nutrcición…- y comenzó la clase.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En el recreo…

El rumor de lo que había pasado en Biología se había extendido por toda la institutción, los amigos de la chica, pues sólo se había extendido lo de la Haruno, lo de hinata más bien lo sabían unos pocos, iban de camino a la enfermería. Aunque al ir pasando por los pasillos, no escuchaban más que chicas top cotilleando de que querían la foto, de que se lo merecía y un montón de otras maldades más. Tanto fue, que no iban ni a mitad de camino cuando Temari paró.

- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ MIERDA LES PASA?! ES DECIR, SI SE QUIEREN ACERCAR A LOS UCHIHA, HAGÁNLO, LO ÚNICO QUE LES PASA ES QUE ESTÁN CELOSAS DE QUE ELLA SÍ HAYA LOGRADO ACERCARSE, QUE A ELLA SI LA PESQUEN Y QUE A USTEDES LAS VEAN COMO LA MIERDA QUE SON…- las chicas, que por esas casualidades eran de primero, la miraron alñgo asustadas. Y es que Temari, respaldada por los chicos, era de armas tomar. Y las pobretonas no tuvieron una idea mejor que salir corriendo, a punta de lágrimas, al baño.

- Ya Temari-san, cálmate, no te sulfures…- decía Lee, que, irónicamente, estaba encendiendo y apagándo un encendedor.

- Lee… no creo que seas el con más moral para decir eso…- dijo Tenten quitándole el encendedor- además¿se puede saber de donde mierda sacaste esto?... ni siquiera yo he podido encontrar buenas armas…-

- Etto… Tenten, creo que te saliste de contexto- puntualizó Neji

- ah, pues lo conseguí de contrabando… ahora dámelo… mis apuntes de química lo valen ToT- intentaba quitárselo, pero la chica no lo dejaba

- No, no, y no…-

- bueno, ya paren de pelar y vámos… Hinata-sama espera- Neji volvió a tomar camino, estaba muy preocupado por su prima, y eso a Tenten le hizo sentir mal…. Pero no lo hizo notar.

- "Después de todo son primos… ¿no?"- pensaba angustiada. Aunque sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando llegaron a la enfermería, y esta estaba "cercada" por…

- hey ustedes, fuera de ahí- dijo Neji

- Neji-san- se le tiro la plasta ojimorada

- ¿qué hacen ahí?- preguntó Kankurou

- Vigilamos, Neji-sama nos lo pidió- informó Deidara

- Pues muévanse… queremos ver a Sakura YA- Temari estaba de mal humor, todo esto la había dejado un poquitín alterada

- No, hasta que Itachi-sama no salga, no- dijo Hana, volviendo a su lugar.

- Dije F-U-E-R-A- seguía Temari

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras adentro…

Lo que se sentía en el ambiente era una profunda tensión, lo que no apaciguaba mucho lo triste del ambiente. Ino sólo suspiraba cada cierto rato, lo bueno era que Sakura, luego de que llegase Itachi, se quedó dormida.

_**Flash back**_

_**Sasuke todavía tenía a una más calmada Sakura en brazos, cuando de repente la cortina se abrió y allí estaba su persona más odiada.**_

_**- Itachi- siseó**_

_**- hola hermanito- Sakura levantó la mirada**_

_**- ¿itachi-kun?- Itachi al verla no pudo más que acercarse y prácticamente empujar a su hermano para poder abrazarla él.**_

_**- Gomen por no haber estado ahí, gomen… pero te prometo que ya nadie más te herirá- mientras acariciaba su pelo amorosamente. Sasuke volvió a la carga y, corriendo a su hermano, también la abrazo. Resultado: una Sakura achuchada.**_

_**- Yo prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, sabes que siempre estaré allí para ti- decía Sasuke en el oido de la chica, que, por estos lares, ya estaba muy roja y confusa. Su corazón iba a mil, es decir, los dos chicos con los culaes su corazón iba a mil estaban ahí… a su lado, y sólo por ella. No podía ser más feliz. (n/a: se nota que no siente lo tenso del ambiente XD)**_

_**- Arigato, Itachi-kun… Sasuke-kun… arigato, daisuki (los quiero)- y los abrazó con fuerza, diciendo lo que su corazón mandaba a decir. Ambos chicos sonrieron y se sonrojeron tiernamente, pronto la chica se quedó dormida, y ambos la recostaron, para luego pasar a mirarse con odio, quedándose ambos a su lado.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- "Por lo menos Sasuke-kun ha tenido al prudencia de no tirarse a matar a su hermano, aunque bien si Sakura no estuviese ya lo habría echo… Sakura es como su medicina, porque si ella no estuviese hace rato que tendríamos un caos… pues con la veija borracha no habría quien lo selle…"- pensaba un apesadumbrada Ino- "bueno… no es que realmente amase a Sasuke-kun… más bien era un… capricho, sí, eso… un capricho. Y, a pesar de que me da lata que la frentuda me haya ganado, estoy feliz por ella… se lo merece, aunque no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos cuando tenga que hacer la decisión entre ambos…"-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En el cubículo de al lado…

Hace un rato que Hinata había llegado, acompañada de Naoko y Yoko. La chica en un principio tenía un colapso nervioso notable, temblaba entera y sollozaba. Naoko y Yoko ya sabían a que se debía esto, Hinata, desde pequeña, había sufrido de los gritos y presiones de su familia y de su padre. Y, por lo tanto, los gritos y las peleas siempre la ponían nerviosa, le recordaban a todo eso.

- Cálmese Hinata-sama… tranquila, ya todo pasó- en ese momento escucharon como se corría la cortina.

- ¿Hinata-chan?- el rubio se acercó preocupado a ellas, y tomó asiento al lado de una encojida Hinata- ¿Qué ocurrió?-

- Pues… con todo el barullo de la sala se ha puesto nerviosa…- comenzó Yoko

- Hinata-sama es muy sensible…- terminó Naoko

- Hinata-chan- el chico la abrazó, no soportaba verla así, le partía el corazón. La chica se aferró a Naruto, mientras sus sollozos se iban calmando. Naoko y Yoko se enviaron miradas cómplices y se pusieron de pie. Naruto las miró extrañado.

- Nosotras nos vamos, los demás deben estar preocupados- comentó La Guardaespaldas de la chica

- Además, Neji-sama debe estar jalándose los cabellos- se rió la rubia

- Así que, la dejamos a su cuidado, onegai- hicieron una reverencia y se fueron.

El chico asintió y luego miro a Hinata. Acarició su cabello con cariño, y poco a poco los sollozos de la chica desaparecieron.

- ¿Te sientes mejor Hinata-chan?- con una cariñosa sonrisa

- ha-hai- dijo limpiandose las lágrimas suavemente con la mano- ¿Cómo está… Sakura-san?-

- Bien… ahora está con Sasuke-bastardo- lo último con un tono de reproche y un gracioso mohín. La chica se rio suavemente. -¿eh¿De que te ríes Hinata-chan?-

- De- De nada Naruto-kun- un poco sonrojada

- ¿?- no comprendía nada, pero se alegraba de ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la peliazul. Se hizo un incómodo silencio, hasta que hinata habló.

- Sakura-san es muy afortunada-

- ¿mande?-

- lo digo porque eres un gran hermano, Naruto-kun. Ella tiene alguien que se preocupa mucho por ella, además de tener muy buenos amigos y de ser una chica muy guapa. Todos la miran al pasar- esto último de forma triste

- Pero tu también eres muy guapa, Hinata-chan- levantando su rostro con su mano- y si no se giran a verte es porque te tapas mucho, pero en realidad eres una chica realmente guapa- la chica estaba super sonrojada, y su corazón latía a mil

- Naruto-kun…- Ambas caras se iban acercando lentamente, como por inercia. Ambos sabían lo que venía, mas no quisieron detenerse. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, sentían la respiración del otro sobre sus labios cuando…

- ¡¡Hinata!!- la cortina se corrió rápidamente, ambos se separaron y se sonrojaron a más no poder, y los culpables de dicha interrupción entraron raudos.

- Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Neji-oniisan, Tenten-san, Naoko-san, Yoko-san, Gaara-san- saludó la chica

- hola- dijo Naruto, aunque rápidamente fue corrido por Kiba

- ¿¡Cómo te encuentras Hinata?!-

- ¿hoe?...-

- ¿te sientes mejor Hinata-sama?- Neji pisó al pobre Naruto

- Naruto-san…- la cara de la pelicafé tenía mil gotitas

- ¿Te sientes bien?- era Tenten

- Creo que la están colapsando con tantas preguntas…- comentó Yoko, señalando a la pobre Hinata que tenía ojitos de espiral, y al final se desmayó. Mucha emoción.

- oi, Hinata!!- la zarandeaba Kiba, hasta que, de un golpe, Yoko lo mandó a volar

- La estás lastimando, baka- acomodando a la pobre chica, y tapándola. Mientras Naoko sacaba a Naruto de debajo de todos

- Bien, yo creo que mejor se me están yendo de aquí… chu, chu- los empujaba Yoko

- Sería mejor que alguien se quedase con ella ¿no?- sugirió Naoko

- ¿quién se quedará?- preguntó Tenten. En seguida Neji se ofreción, junto con Kiba y Naruto.

- Mejor hagámoslo por 'sorteo'- dijo la rubia

- Bien- hicieron la matita solita (n/a: es sólo un juego con las manos, ahora no viene al caso que explique que es), y al final salió Kiba

- ¡¡me niego a que se quede solo con Hinata-chan!!- reclamó Naruto

- Yo también- corroboró Neji

- y yo- siguieron Yoko y Naoko

- Entonces volvamos a hacer sorteo- esta vez salió Shino

- Ahora sí estoy conforme- asintió Naruto

- Yo también- dijeron los otros tres

- Entonces nos vamos- dijo Gaara, y se fueron, junto con Ino que venía de al lado.

Los dos se sentaron uno a cada lado de Hinata, mirandose fijamente, con rencor. Hasta que sintieron movimiento por parte de su compañera.

- ¿hoe?- se levantó de golpe, miro a ambos chicos y un ambiente oscuro se ciñó a su alrededor. Se sentía muy observaba… y la tensión era palpable.

- etto… ¿Shino-kun, Kiba-kun¿Qué ocurrió?-

- Te desmayaste- dijo cortante Shino

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- su preocupación liberó un poco el ambiente

- hai, ya me siento mejor… arigato, Kiba-kun… al parecer sólo me… hacía falta descanso.- con una tanquila sonrisa, que logró desbaratar a Kiba y dejarlo como adolescente embobado, mientras Shino negaba con la cabeza y Hinata ni enterada.- En…Entonces yo creo que es me…mejor que vuelva al salón…- se puso de pie y se calzó los zapatos. Ambos chicos la observaban sin decir palabra. Luego la chica salió, y fue donde la enfermera.

- ¿ya te vas Hinata-san?- preguntó preocupada la mujer

- ha-hai… no quiero perder más clase…-

- que linda eres Hinata-san, cuídate mucho, y aquí tienes un justificativo para ti y tus compañeros… ja ne- y los tres salieron.

Camino al salón los tres iban calladitos, Hinata sentía la tensión. Así que optó por hablar ella primero.

- Eh… etto… ¿y Saben como se encuentra Sakura-san?-

- No- respondieron los dos cortantes para luego mirarse feo.

Y de vuelta al silencio… Hinata estaba por re-colapsar, así que comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Kiba la miro y en seguida se preocupó.

- ¿¡te sientes bien Hinata?!-

- ¿ah? Hai… Daijoubu Kiba-kun-

- Paranoico- susurró Shino

- Por lo menos me preocupo por los que me rodean-

- ¿ah sí? Entonces ¿cómo es que no te diste cuenta en clases de lo que le pasaba a Hinata?- desafiante

- Pues…- no sabía que responder a eso

- ¿Ves? Inútil…-

- ¿Y me lo dice quién? Ah, sí… él Gay de los insectos…-

- ¿A quién llamas así?... por lo menos yo no ando con un pulgoso todo el día… aparte, pensé que habías dicho que no me hablarías más…- touché

- Pues si te he hablado es porque tú lo hiciste primero, sopenco-

- Baka-

Y se separaron, la pobre Hinata miraba a uno y a otro, como en un partido de ping-pong, mientras su pobre cabecita colapsaba.

Siguieron caminando, shino apresuró el paso, al igual que Hinata, pues no quería quedarse atrás.

- Hinata, dile al tontito que se apure- prácticamente ordenó el de gafas

- Kiba-kun, Shino-kun dice que…- comenzó la chica

- Pues dile de mi parte que se joda-

- Shino-kun, dice Kiba-kun que te…- pero Shino habló antes que ella

- Pues dile que no quiero, y que se vaya a la mierda-

- Kiba-kun- la chica estaba al borde del colapso nervioso- dice Shino-kun que…-

- Pues dile que por que no es lo suficientemente hombrecito para decírmelo a la cara- irónicamente respondió el Inuzuka. Shino se giró, antes de que hinata hablase, y quedó cara a cara con Kiba.

- Mira quien habla…-

- Cállate-

- Aparte, tu sabes que Hinata-san preferiría estar conmigo que contigo… y porque ella es muy buena (n/a: entonces que mierda hace ahí n.nU), se lo pido… pero ella sabe que puede decirme que no… ¿cierto Hinata?- miro a la chica

- Sí claro, tu supones todo. Pero que pasa si por su buen corazón Hinata no te quiere negar y lo hace. Y tú i siquiera agradeces¿no es cierto Hinata-san?- Ambos miraban a Hinata, la chica temblaba como una hoja, y la primera lágrima afloró de sus ojos. Para que luego saliese corriendo en dirección a la sala. Seguida de cerca por un guardia, mientras dos de ellos agarraban a Kiba y Shino y los llevaban al D.A.E. Claro, tuvieron la mala suerte de que justo pasaban por allí, los chicos ni siquiera opusieron resistencia, pues estaban muy traumados dándose cuenta de lo que habían causado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la sala…

Estaban en clases, Naoko todavía estaba preocupada. Cuando de repente su sexto sentido le dio un mal presentimiento, que se acrecentó cuando un guardia entró a la sala y pidió hablar con la sensei. Esta se acercó, no escuchaban nada, y luego la llamó.

- Jaganshi-san, hay un problema con Hyuuga-san- la chica confirmó sus temores, tragó

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

- Sígueme- dijo el guardia, y la chica salió. Naruto se puso de pie y se puso a discutir con la sensei sobre que el también iba y bla, bla. El guardia estaba por darle sus palos y de vuelta al asiento, cuando Naoko le pidió casi de rodillas a la sensei. Y como esta le tenía buena, lo dejó ir.

Iban en silencio, cuando luego de eso llegaron a la habitación de Hinata. El guardia les explicó brevemente que unos chicos habían discutido y que Hyuuga-san había salido corriendo. Ambos apretaron lo puños, con esos weones nunca más.

- Me quedaré aquí, no intenten nada- dijo el guardia y los pateó dentro.

Allí estaba Hinata, sentada en su cama con la cara blanca y traumada.

- Hinata-sama- la chica por fin pareció fijar su vista en algo y se lanzó nerviosa a los brazos de su amiga. Esta le abrazó con cariño, e intentó consolarla acariciandole el cabello. Mientras Naruto se dedicaba a insultar a Shino y Kiba, diciendo que ella era buena y ellos unos weones… hasta que logró hacer que Hinata riese un poco. Allí el chico sonrió y se fue a sentar a su lado.

- ¿ya estás mejor Hinata-chan?- secando los últimos vestigios de lágrimas con su mano

- Ha-hai…- la chica estaba roja

- Pues te ves un poco afiebrada- el chico le tomó la temperatura- que extraño, no tienes nada- a Naoko le cayó una gotita

- Voy por agua al baño, para Hinata-sama. En seguida vuelvo- la chica se puso de pie y fue al pequeño baño, trayendo agua para su protegida- tome-

- Arigato- tomó el agua con lentitud, para luego dejar el vaso vacío en el suelo.

- ¿y qué ocurrió?- preguntó Naruto- ¿no te hicieron nada no?- mientras Naoko se daba golpes contra su mano, acababan de calmarla y él venía y preguntaba…

- eh… es que… se pusieron a pelear y yo… yo…- casi re-colapsa por tercera vez, pero Naruto la abrazó. Naoko estaba tentada a sacar mil fotos, pero se contuvo. Eran muy lindos, definitivamente patearía a Kiba…. Lo único que había logrado y que era bueno, era esto…

- No hace falta, perdona la pregunta- la chica negó

- No te preocupes-

- Claro que me preocupo, aish, Hinata, nos tenías preocupados… ahora mejor descansa… ahora me quedaré YO aquí, junto con Naoko- miro a la chica, la que sonrió bajo la máscara.

- aunque yo creo que iré de vuelta a clases, para tomar apuntes para que puedan estudiar para la prueba…- era una excusa… pero estos dos eran tan volados que no se percatarían.

- Cierto, que inteligente eres Naoko- la chica sonrió, que obvios eran

- Arigato, Naoko-san-

- Do iteshimaste (de nada). Bueno, acuéstate, Hinata-sama- la chica se recostó, y junto con Naruto la taparon. Ella estaba toda rojita, pero al rato se quedó dormida, mientras hablaba con Naruto. Quien sonrió al verla dormir, Naoko se puso de pie.

- Yo ya me voy, cuídala mucho… Te la encargo de corazón- y se fue, Naruto sólo sonrió e hizo la "pose guay".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esa misma tarde…

Dos chicos entraban a su habitación, agotados. Habían tenido que limpiar los camarines como castigo por haberse estado peleando. Aunque por lo menos no les habían golpeado, y es que Ibiki-sensei estaba enfermo y sólo estaba Baki, su reemplazo y mano derecha. Pero su ideología era que los moretones se borran, las experiencias no, así que prefirió hacerles un castigo más agotador.

Cada uno se tiró en su cama, mirando al techo, reflexionando. Al estar castigados y luego de lo de Hinata, habían reflexionado mucho sobre su pelea. ¡Rayos!, ya casi ni se acordaban porque se "odiaban", y cuando cada uno lo recordó…. Se sintió imbécil, era una niñada, una pelea de crios… y ellos eran unos pobres idiotas. Es decir, sus familias se conocían de mucho tiempo, y ellos eran amigos desde que tenían memoria… y por una chorrada así de repente¡puf! Ya no se hablaban. Si hubiesen estado solos cada uno se hubiese dado cabezazos contra el muro…. Pero ninguno lo hizo por vergüenza, al igual que ninguno admitió su error ante el otro. Por eso estaban callados, porque ninguno quería admitir su error y… disculparse.

- "Kuso… al parecer si no lo hago yo no pasará nada…"- pensaba el chico-perro

- "Al parecer tendré que hablar yo primero"- simultáneamente el chico de gafas. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, miraron al otro, tomaron aire y…

- Oye- pero se quedaron callados

- Tu primero- dijo el de las marcas

- No, tú primero…- Ambos se quedaron callados, pero luego estallaron en una carcajada, rayos, si que eran crios.

- Oye, Shino- hace tiempo que no lo llamaba por su nombre- etto… yo…- Pero no pudo continuar, pues la puerta se abrió abruptamente, causando que casi quedasen estampados en el techo. Lo que realmente habría sido más sano, pues al ver la mirada de la rubia guardaespaldas preferirían haber estado desmayados.

- ¡¡USTEDES!!- la chica estaba furibunda, se acercó con pesados pasos a ellos y agarró a cada uno de la camisa con una mano- ¡¡NO SABEN LO QUE HAN CAUSADO¡¡SE LOS ADVERTIMOS, Y POR SUS PELEAS IMBÉCILES LO ARRUINARON¡¡PAGARÁN!!- y fueron lanzados bruscamente contra la pared- USTEDES, CRIOS INMADUROS…- ambos chicos temblaban, se arrodillaron al lado de la chica

- Perdón- suplicaron, la chica los miro, y los iba a patear, pero paró.

- ¡uf! Sulfurarme no es bueno para mi cabeza… ya, me calmé…- los chicos suspiraron, aliviados- pero no crean que aquí se acaba todo… ustedes, par de weones, hicieron llorar a Hinata-sama y por una idiotez… oish…- se sentó en la cama de Kiba- Realmente es algo que escapa de mi entendimiento, y yo sólo vengo a hacerles comprender, de una vez, par de tontos, que su pelea no tiene sentido… o sea… ¿se puede saber por qué rayos no se hablan?- los miro expectante

- Pues…-

- ¡ah, ya lo recuerdo!- señaló interrumpiendo a Shino- ustedes están peleados desde el incidente de las fotos Yaoi…- puso cara de confusión- pero eso es, de echo, algo aún más imbécil de lo que yo había pensado… yo creía que era por algo ocurrido entre ustedes… no sé, algo como que les gustase la misma chica… yo que sé, problemas de hombre tontos… pero esto es aún peor y más infantil- se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos- espero que sepan, o por lo menos se hayan dado cuenta, de que dejar una amistad por lo que creen los demás es algo inútil… es decir, lo siento, pero de mi se dijeron cosas iguales con Lee-san… y aún así somos muy buenos amigos… nunca me alejé de él… y ya ven, Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun también. De hecho su amistad está muy reforzada, y eso que ellos recién se conocen y ya parecen más amigos que ustedes… que se conocen dese…¿?-

- Que tenemos memoria- completó Shino

- ¿¡QUÉ?! Yo pensaba que eran sólo dos o tres años, pero ¿tanto? Y se dejaron amedentrar por una cosa tan pequeñita- señalando lo pequeña que era con las manos- por Dios, la verdad es que no los comprendo… pero bueno, no vengo con el fin de comprenderlos, sólo quería hecerles recapacitar y asustarlos un poco… así que espero que para mañana ya sean amigos de nuevo… ¿comprenden?- los miro amenazante, ante lo que ambos asintieron. La chica sonrió y se fue, cerrando la puerta con un nuevo portazo.

- Oye… lo siento- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, se miraron y sonrieron

- Y es que ella tiene razón… estábamos actuando demás…- Kiba se rascaba la cabeza

- Sí… la verdad es que hasta hoy ya ni recordaba porque ya no nos hablabamos…-

- yo tampoco- ambos rieron y se abrazaron (n/a: no, no es Yaoi… no tengan ideas equivocadas… pero es que es como dice mi mejor amiga… un apretón de manos queda DEMASIADO frío). Luego ambos se pusieron de pie- Bueno, de ahora en adelnate mejor maduramos, no?- dijo el de gafas

- Claro- y se sonrieron. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, ambos se sobresaltaron, era Yoko de nuevo

- Ah, cierto… se me olvidaba, tengo un mensaje de Naoko y de Neji-sama para ustedes. Cito: 'No importa donde se escondan ni cuanto corran, las pagarán' ese va de Naoko y de Neji: 'Preparense para el mayor dolor de sus vidas', también tengo uno de Naruto ahora que lo recuerdo; 'La golpiza de la semana pasada no será nada comparada con ahora, ttebayo'. Bueno, eso era- ambos chicos estaban petrificados- y que bueno que ya sean amigos de nuevo, ja ne!- y ahora sí se fue.

- TTTT-

- Supongo que nos lo merecemos, pero no quiero morir… TTTT- racionalizó el chico-perro

- Yo tampoco TTTT- y ambos se abrazaron llorando con cascaditas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al otro día…

Un rubio se levantaba temprano para ir a la sala de música, como siempre, mientras su amigo y compañero de habitación, para sorpresa del rubio, también se levantaba temprano.

- ¿Se puede saber a que se debe este cambio, teme?-

- Nada que te importe, Uzuratonkachi- respondió arreglándose el cabello

- Claro que me ineteresa, porque preciento que esto tiene que ver con mi onee-san. Sasuke se detuvo en el acto- lo sabía…-

- Sí, tiene que ver con Sakura, pero yo no te digo nada por salir a ver a Hinata-san, no?- respondió tomando su mochila

- Sí, pero Sakura es mi nee-chan- touché- Y será mejor que la cuides baka- Sasuke sonrió, y se fue, no sin antes decir:

- Claro, baka-

Naruto sonrió, desde ayer ni Sasuke ni su hermano se alejaban de ella… lo bueno es que ya no se peleaban como antes, y Sasuke parecía estar controlando su sello… No hay mal que por bien no venga¿no? Tomó sus cosas y salió en dirección a la sala de música, hay un tesoro que también debía proteger… y estaba esperando por él en esa sala.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la hora del desayuno…

Naruto venía llegando con Hinata, y tras ellos, Temari, Yoko, Naoko, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara y Kankurou.

Fueron a por su desayuno, pero cuando se dirigían a la mesa vieron que ahora había una mesa más junto a la de ellos y que una gran multitud de gente estaba sentada cerca de ellos, habiendo, obviamente, corrido las demás mesas.

- ¿Qué onda?- preguntó Temari tomando asiento en un lado de la mesa, fijandose que los que estaban sentados en la "mesa agregada" eran los de Akatsuki.

- Pos al parecer Sasuke-kun e Itachi-kun se han tomado demasiado enserio eso de proteger a Sakura…- señalando que ambos chicos estaban sentados a los lados de la chica, ella en la cabecera y los otros dos mirando feo a todas las chicas que se atrevían siquiera a mirar a la pelirrosa. Quien estaba sonriente, pero con un tic en el ojo.

- Uhh…. No quisiera ser ella… es decir, igual sí por la taneción de los dos más guapos de este lugar pero… pronto ya no la van a dejar ni respirar- comentó Yoko llevándose un bocado del pan que tenía en las manos.

- ¡en serio que sí! Oish, y es que los hubieses visto. Ambos llegaron a nuestra habitación, que no sé ni como pasaron, exageradamente temprano, abrieron al puerta, es decir 0 privacidad, y se quedaron sentados al borde de la cama de la frentuda. Cuando me decidí a levantarme los encontré con cara de idiotas y mil litros de baba corriendo de sus bocas, casi muero de un inferto. Tuve que despertar a Sakura antes de que se la violaran… y después los tuvimos que echar para que pudiesemos vestirnos…- suspiró la rubia- y si va a ser así todas las mañanas… te juro que echo a Sakura a dormir al pasillo…- los demás la miraban con gotitas

- Creo que todos nos vamos a tener que acostumbrar al cambio… aparte de tener a media población escolar reunida aquí…- Naoko había terminado de comer mientras hablaban.

- gr….. Pero los dejo sólo porque cuidan a mi nee-chan… ¬¬- reclamaba por lo bajo el rubio, mientras mascaba furioso el pan

- No creo que ese pan tenga la culpa, Naruto- le reclamó Kiba

- cállate, y por cierto, tengo un asuntito pendiente contigo y con Shino- a ambos chicos les recorrió un escalofrío

- Yo también- Naoko se acercó a ellos con una cara malévola, y tras ella Neji, que no dijo nada, pero su cara era del más puro odio

- eh??- Hinata estaba muy perdida

- Etto… Hinata-sama me acompaña al baño?- jalaba la rubia guardaespaldas

- ah, hai… demo…-

- No se preocupe, ya los veremos en clases… vamos- y se la llevó rapidito de ahí. Y, viéndose libres de los ojos de Hinata, los tres chicos atacaron. Era una gran pelea, y se veía una nubecita de humo. Protno, casi toda la gente que no estaba aumentando el amazonas cerca de Itachi y Sasuke se colocó en torno a ellos, animando a unos u a otros, en fin… fue tanto, que Kankurou comenzó a hacer de guardia de seguridad…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya en la sala…

Ya había tocado el timbre y todos estaban entrando, seguidos de cerca por los guardias, quienes no querían más disturbios.

En la sala de música, esperaba una tímida Hinata, que pronto fue asediada por un montón de chicos de su curso que le comenzaron a hacer insinuaciones poco decentes, la chica se estaba poniéndo muy nerviosa, y los chicos casi se le estaban llevando cuando…

- hey ustedes¿Qué hacen?- era la autoritaria voz de Naoko

- Estamos hablando con ella¿Qué no ves?- le contestó el que parecía "el líder"

- ¿ah sí? Pues yo no la veo muy a gusto… así que, o se alejan, o pagan las consecuencias…- su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas

- Atrevete-

- Tú lo pediste- la chica dejó allí sus cosas, y se preparó, cuando le iba a dar el golpa una mano la paró.

- No es necesario- era Gaara

- Ay, mírenla, llegó su novio y se acobardó…- se burlaban los otros chicos

- Gaara-san…- comenzó la chica

- No quiero que te metas en problemas… a los tontos hay que dejarlos hablar y ya…- el chico no soltaba a Naoko, quien, por el primer comentario se sonrojó y bajó su mano

- Ya la tienen doblegada, y tan fuerte que se creía- eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, la chica, en un rápido moviemiento, pegó una patada baja, logrando que los chicos cayesen.

- Sí, tienes razón… vámonos más adelante Hinata-sama- y así se fue, junto con Gaara, a la parte delantera de la sala.

La clase pasó normal, excepto porque Sakura ya casi ni tenía espacio personal, pues Sasuke estaba 'pegado' a ella. Y, a cualquier comentario de las otras chicas, con una mirada fea del Uchiha bastaba.

Y Shino brillaba por su ausencia…

Luego llegó la hora de recreo, y a penas sonó el timbre ya estaba Itachi y su seguidilla (tanto de admiradoras como de amigos) al lado de Sakura.

- Rayos… así no vamos a poder ni hablar con ella…- se quejaba Tenten

- Sí, y cambiando de tema… ¿Dónde están Kiba y Shino?- preguntó Temari

- Bueno… dígamos que están en un lugar que en buenas condiciones les agradaría mucho…- dijo Naoko con voz inocente, en ese momento se escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la zona donde estaba el camarín de chicas, luego muchos pasos y golpes, y una masa furiosa de chicas con extrañas combinaciones de mitad uniforme ed- Fca. Y mitad colegial que pasaron corriendo persiguiendo a una masa de pelo café y café más oscuro.

- No preguntaré mejor donde los dejaste…- dijo Naruto con una gotita

- Se lo merecen- fue lo único que dijo Neji

- Que malos…- los demás

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ese recreo pasó con normalidad, y el resto del día también. Es decir, Akatsuki pegado a ellos todo el día, Kisame conversando con Naoko y Gaara mirándolo feo, también conversando con Naoko. Sakura asediada por ambos Uchihas intentando escapar a ratos, Ino quejándose con Shikamaru de que le habían quitado a su mejor amiga, Temari molestando a Ino, Shikamaru quejándose, Chouji comiendo, Kiba y Shino escondiéndose eventualmente de las de primero que los habían golpeado en la mañana y todos moreteados… todo normal… n.nU

Y al final llegó el momento de práctica, y allí estaban todos, vigilados pero…

- ¿¡DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁ GAARA!?- gritaba colérica su "manager"

- No sé… estoy seguro de que lo vi salir de clases, pero cuando veníamos hacia acá de repente desapareció…- reflexionó su hermano

- Bueno, ya que ustedes no preacticarán por ahora… nosotros vamos primero- dijo Temari- ahora ¡¡todos a tocar¡¡y me importa una mierda Kiba si no te encuentras bien!! La semana pasada ya te tuvimos que reemplazar y ahora te necesitamos y bien!- gritaba Temari, su grupo tenía mil gotita, pero nadie dijo nada…

- ¡¡POR LA MIERDA, INSISTÍ EN LA PUNTUALIDAD¡¡CON LO DIFÍCIL QUE NOS ES ENSAYAR Y LO POCO QUE LO HEMOS HECHO ESTÁ SEMANA!!-

- No te sulfures… te van a salir arrugas- aconsejaba Naoko, mientras los otros comenzaban a tocar.

- ¡NO ESTOY ALTERADA!- la chica se hizo chibi

- Pues yo creo que sí lo estás…- comentó Shino

- ¡Y tú cállate! Que no te pego porque si te pones más morado te vas a ver feo el sábado… ¬¬- la chica estaba echando humo

Los chicos estaban todos en chibi, en ese momento la chica se dio vuelta y miró a Kankurou

- ¡TÚ! Ve a buscar a tu hermano…- apuntándolo

- etto… tengo cosas que hacer… así que… adiós- y el chico se fue en un milisegundo… para cuando Yoko pudo reaccionar su cabeza explotó como un volcán.

- Yoko…- comenzó su amiga, pero sólo recibió la mirada de ojos brillantes y muerte

- ¡TÚ IRAS A BUSCARLE¡AHORA!- su amiga sólo pudo asentir vehemente y salir pitando de allí.

- - - - - - - - - - -

En el patio…

Un chico pelirrojo y muy buscado por el momento descansaba recostado contra un árbol, aunque sus sueños no se veían pacíficos, pues su cara estaba contraída de dolor y desesperación, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de forma involuntaria y unas fugitivas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.

En eso una pelicafé llegó a su lado, se agachó y tomó aire.

- Gaara-san… hasta que le encontré… tenemos- pero se cortó al ver al chico- ¿Gaara-san?- se acercó y escuchó como el chico murmuraba, se acercó un poco más para escuchar.

- Por favor… no… yo… no quería… lo siento… por favor… no em odien… no quiero…- y se mordía el labio, la chica no pudo soportar esta visión, su corazón se encogió. Así que, posando sus manos en los hombros del chico, comenzó a zarandearlo suavemente. Pero no surtía efecto, el chico seguía removiéndose en sueños.

- Gaara-san… despierte… es sólo una pesadilla…- pero no funcionaba

- No… yo no tuve la culpa, perdóname papá… hermana… no me dejes… no… no quiero estar solo- la chica no comprendía mucho, pero el dolor reflejado en sus facciones no hizo más que estremecerla… y recordó la vez que, a inicios del año, había visto al chico despierto desde temprano… y este le había dicho que tenía insomnio. Pero, ahora que lo veía… ¿seríe siempre así?... no pudo soportar este pensamiento y lo abarzó contra sí, apoyándo la cabeza del chico en su hombro.

- Gaara-san… cálmate, no estás sólo… yo estoy aquí- y así estuvo la chica, acariciando el cabello del chico, susurrando cosas de apoyo, mientras rogaba porque se despertase. En un momento el chico se aferró fuertemente a la polera de la chica, para que luego su respiración se volviese agitada y se volviese a normalizar.

- ¿Gaara-san?- preguntó la chica soltando un poco el agarre

- No te muevas… porfavor… déjame quedarme así un rato- el chico tenía su cara escondida en el hombro de la chica.

- Hai- la chica tenía las mejillas arreboladas, pero aún así siguió acariciando la cabeza de Gaara con suavidad.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - -

- ¡¡POR LA MIERDA Y AHORA SE DESPARAECE TAMBIÉN ESTA OTRA!!- la chica estaba colapsando

- ya, cálmate, si quieres yo toco lo de Gaara…- dijo Neji

- ¿en serio Neji-sama?- su actitud cambió radicalmente, al chico le cayó una gotita y asintió… pronto se arrepentiría de eso- y tú también- miraba con cara asesina a Kiba, quien sólo atinó a asentir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya había pasado un rato, y el chico pelirrojo estaba en posición fetal, apoyado en el árbol. Mientras la chica, a su lado, lo miraba expectante.

- ¿sabes?... cuando yo nací mi madre murió… y por eso mi padre nunca me quizo, siempre me culpó de su muerte… mis hermanos también me odiaban… y luego… mi tío quien me cuidaba, se suicidó.- la chica estaba sorprendida… y con el corazón en un puño. Tomó con su mano la de Gaara, y este apretó ligeramente su mano, pero no la miró.- Y desde ese incidente en el pueblo todos decían que quien se acercase a mi moriría… y por lo tanto siempre estuve solo, nunca tuve amigos. – suspiró- Y luego, un día…-

_Flash Back_

_Un pequeño pelirrojo iba caminando por las calles, cuando unos tipos encapuchados aparecieron. El chico estaba asustado, intentó gritar, pero su boca fue tapada y sus ojos vendados. Pronto se sintió caer fuertemente en un piso, amarrado, y movimiento._

_Se lo habían raptado_

_End Flash Back_

- Cuando me desvendaron los ojos y destaparon la boca, me encontraba en una celda sin ventanas, cerrada completamente. Y un tipo con lentes (inserten una imagen del antepasado del puto de Kabuto… ¬¬) se me acercó y… me pinchó con aglo el brazo. De ahí en adelante no recuerdo mucho, sólo que, por días tuve la esperanza de que mi familia iría a rescatarme… pero nadie llegó, hasta que perdí toda luz y me quedé allí… sumiso ante lo que me hacían, ya no importaba nada. Luego sólo tengo imñagenes borrosas, hasta un momento determinado… en el que, sin saber como y porque, fui liberado… en una guerra. Me entrgaron armas y me obligaron a matar para poder sobrevivir… aún recuerdo como se sentía… la sangre… los gritos- al chico se encogió aún más, soltando la mano de la chica, quien apoyó la mano en su hombro- luego de eso siguieron aún más guerras… siempre que me liberaban era para matar a alguien… yo era como un zombie, y no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó… sólo recuerdo cuando fue que desperté de ese trance por primera vez…-

_Flash Back_

_Su misión era matar a un empresario y a toda su familia, debía quemar la casa y acabar con sus vidas… Se adentró, estaban dormidos, así que fue fácil. Realizó todo con astuta precisión, enterró el cuchillo que cargaba en sus gargantas, dándoles una muerte silenciosa y rápida. Se volteó para irse, pero frente a él estaba un chiquillo… sus ojos abiertos al máximo, lágrimas callendo de sus ojos… y un grito ahogado… luego, llanto. En ese momento despertó, el chico estaba zarandeando a su mamá… mientras gritaba que no le dejasen solo. Miró sus manos, estaban llenas de sangre… no se reconocía… ¿cómo…? Había dejado a ese chico solo, probablemente con el mismo destino que él. Dejó caer el cuchillo, el niño se asustó, pero se quedó al aldo de sus padres. No lo soportó y salió de allí._

_No terminó su trabajo, el chiquillo fue encontrado por la policía… y a él lo castigaron por primera vez. Una semana sin comer… pero de todas formas nada le habría pasado por la garganta… tampoco estaba consiente… como… había terminado así… no…_

_End Flash Back_

- Luego un día alguien me liberó… aunque no recuerdo mucho de eso, sólo recuerdo que luego de eso volví a ser encerrado… pero en mi propia casa. Por mi hermano y mi padre. Nadie me decía nada, ni siquiera me hablaban. Y un día escapé… pero al llegar a la calle, todos me comenzaron a apedrear… gritándome cosas… recordándome mis crímenes… y de repente todo se me nubló… y ya no vi más. Hasta que reaccioné… tenía sangre en mis manos, cadáveres a mi alrededor… había sido yo… soy un psicópata… está bien que no pueda dormir… es el pago por mis pecados… yo… soy un asesino… no merezco vivir… yo…- comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, mientras reprimidos sollozos salían de su boca. Naoko, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… por el sufrimiento… ¿Cómo podían haberle hecho algo así? Más tarde tendría que hablar con Temari-san… seriamente. Pero por ahora sólo apoyaría a Gaara.

Fue y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras acariciaba su espalda. El chico se aferró a ella nuevamente, sollozando, aunque pronto paro, pero su respiración seguía siendo agitada.

- Cálmate Gaara-san… ahora ya no estás solo… no fue tu culpa… yo lo sé, ahora que te conozco… no es tu culpa que pasen esas cosas… no lo es- la chica también derramaba lágrimas, Gaara sólo se aferró más a la chica. Y, pronto, se quedó dormido en sus brazos, pero esta vez era un sueño más pacífico… el tener a la chica allí y el haberle contado todo… le había calmado. La chica comenzó a cantar levemente una canción de cuna, argumentando que a ella se la cantaban para dormir, y recostó a Gaara en sus piernas. Mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y le veía dormir. Ahora su semblante era pacífico…. ¿hace cuanto que no dormiría así? De seguro hace mucho. Así que ahora lo dejaría dormir lo necesario… pero sentía que se le olvidaba algo… ¿que sería?

- - - - - - - -

- ¡¡NAOKO JAGANASHI!!- ahora recordaba que era. La chica venía recién entrando a la habitación, luego de haber acompañado a un MUY dormido y renuente a despertarse Gaara a su habitación.

- la misma…- la chica tenía mil gotitas

- ¡¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTABAS?!!- la chica estaba furiosa

- etto… es que veras, se me cruzó un gato negro y…

- ¡NO QUIERO EXCUSAS!-

- Es que… son muchas cosas las que pasaron, y no sé si sea de mi incumbencia contártelas… pero, resumidamente, tuve un pequeño problemilla…- dijo entrando al baño a cambiarse

- ¿eh?- la chica rubia quedó marcando ocupado, para luego poner una sonrisa picarona- ahhh… picarona picarona… ¬w¬ por esta vez pasa, pero mañana me lo tendrás que contar…-

- ¬¬ ¿Qué te estás imaginando?- la chica se acostó

- No, nada- y apagaron las luces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y así llegó el Sábado, entre rumores por aquí y por allá… pues al parecer algunos habían visto la escenita del árbol, y Kankurou, para cagarlas, tenía fotos. Así que al final todos terminaron por enterarse. Había quienes miraban feo a Naoko, y otros a Gaara, pero a ellos no les importaba… aunque a cierto tiburoncín por ahí sí. Pero Naoko le aseguró, la única vez que le preguntó, que eran amigos… muy buenos amigos, como con él. Pero ya que… y en cuanto a Sakura… pues si las miarads matasen la pobre sería polvo cósmico, pero a ella no le importaba, pues los uchihas se desvivían en favores por ella, así que era feliz.

Volviendo al tema, es decir, el día sábado, todos los chicos se levantaron, y se pusieron las ropas que sus managers les habían dejado, que eran las mismas de la vez pasada. Hicieron el mismo recorrido de la otra vez, y llegaron cada uno a su turno, temblando como hojas… y con el filo de la amenaza de sus managers Y la directora Tsunade sobre sus cabezas.

- Bien, y aquí los dejó con los "6 dragon gods"!!-

- Konnichiwa miina! Bueno, aquí va nuestra canción, "The best of You" de los Foo fighters- Comenzó la múscia, seguida del canto. Sasuke y Naruto estaban como nunca, y bueno, todas las chicas estaban aumentando el agua del alcantarillado con sus babas…

La canción terminó (gomen que no la ponga, pero un tngo que la letra y no he escuchado hace mucho la canción… pero me pareció buena idea ponerla… x arigatooo!)

Nuestros cantantes tomaron un sorbo de agua, y se prepararon para la siguiente canción: Re:member de Flow.

_Naruto:_

**Toki no nai sonzai wo (Toca la canción de tu existencia)  
Koko ni iru to... (Y canta que estás aquí)  
Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru (Una nueva aventura está por comenzar) **

Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo (Cada una de estas estaciones cambiantes)  
Ikinuku tabi ni bokura (Vivimos a través de ellas)  
Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo (Nos dan sabiduría y fuerza)  
_Sasuke: _**(just looks like a survival game) (Es como un juego de supervivencia)  
**_Naruto: _**Nagareteku jikan no naka ni (Pero cuando se trata de amor lo olvidamos)  
Okizari ni shita omoi wo (En el curso del tiempo)  
Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita (Incluso nos hemos olvidado como olvidarnos de ello) **

_Sasuke: _**Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte (Cuando comencé a derrumbarme descubrí que era la soledad)  
Deaeta bokura hitori ja nai (Y luego nos conocimos, y ya no estamos solos)  
**

_Ambos:_**  
Sarake dase kanjou wo (Pon tus sentimientos)  
Banjou no omoi wo (junto con el gran amor que sientes)  
Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku (la lágrimas que derrames cambiarán el destino)  
Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo (Deja que se escuche el eco de tu corazón en la oscuridad)  
Kitto aeru yo (Seguro nos encontraremos)  
Onaji itami no hata no moto de (En la bandera de aquel mismo dolor) **

_Sasuke: _**Utsuri yuku kioku no naka de (Vagué, tratando de encontrar)  
Kawara nai taisetsu na mono wo (Algo precioso que no cambiaría)  
Mitsuke dasou toshite samayotte ita (Entre mis cambiantes recuerdos) **

Boukyaku no hate de deaeta no wa (Encontrándote al borde del olvido)  
Wazuka demo tashika na nukumori (Dame un calor pequeño pero seguro)

_Ambos: _**Repeat **

Refrain

(I got remember) 3x (Tengo que recordar)  
(I can hear someone is calling my name) (Puedo escuchar como alguien grita mi nombre)

_Ambos: _**Sarake dase kanjou wo (Pon tus sentimientos)  
Banjou no omoi wo (junto con el gran amor que sientes)  
Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku (la lágrimas que derrames cambiarán el destino)  
Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo (Deja que se escuche el eco de tu corazón en la oscuridad)  
Kitto aeru yo (Seguro nos encontraremos)**

**  
Kaki narase sonzai wo (toca la melodía de tu existencia)  
Koko ni iru to... (Y canta que estás aquí)  
Hibike ano akatsuki no sora ni (Y haz que se escuché en esta noche iluminada por la luna)**

Ambos chicos tomaron aire, la canción era bastante significativa para ellos… habían tenido una infancia de soledad… y todo había cambiado al descubrir a esas grandes personas… a sus amigos. Sonrieron, y la jueza del concurso casi se desmaya al ver a Sasuke. Sakura estaba tras bambalinas sonriendo, de repente se había sentido muy bien con esa canción… era como si la alegría de ambos al cantarla la llenase.

Sasuke tomó el micrófono.

- Bien, esperamos que esta canción les agrade. Es "Kasabuta" (El op. En japonés de Match bell… es buenísimo no como la caca esa que pusieron en el doblaje para Latinoamérica, E.E.U.U y España… ¬¬ lo siento, pero lo odio).-

Comenzó la intro, ambos chicos llevaban el ritmo con el pie.

_Sasuke: _**Ashita he tsuzuku sakamichi no tochuu de surechigau otona tachi wa tsubuyaku no sa  
ai to ka yume to ka risou mo wakaru kedo me no mae no genjitsu wa sonna ni amakunaia tte **

_Naruto: _**tsumazukinagara mo korogarinagara mo kasabuta darake no jyounetsu wo wasuretakunai **

_Ambos: _**otona ni narenai bokura no tsuyogari wo hitotsu kitte kure  
nige mo kakure mo shinai kara waraitai yatsu dake warae  
semete tayorinai bokura no jyuu no me wo tsumitoranai de  
mizu wo ageru sono yakume wo hataseba iin darou? **

_Naruto: _**nando mo kurikaeshita shippai to ka ookiku kuichigatta kangae to ka  
bokura no kijyan wa toteme futashika de kinou yori nan to naku hohaba ga hirokunatta **

_Sasuke: _**senobi wo shinagara uchinomesarenagara kasabuta wo chotto hagasu kedo kotae wa denai **

_Ambos: _**otona ni naritai bokura no wagamama wo hitotsu kiite kure  
nete me samete mo shibarareru jikan wo sukoshi dake tomete  
semete fugainai bokura no kyuu no mi wo kiritoranai de  
akaku jyukusu sono toki made nayameba iin darou?  
**Gaara se lucía con la guitarra, haciendo desmayar a más de alguna, Naoko estaba tocando emocionada la batería, Hinata, a pesar de su timidez habitual, lo hacía con todo el animo posible… y Shino estaba consiguiendo una que otra chica por ahí, mientras Sasuke y Naruto sólo esperaban, viendo como la enardecida masa que era su público gritaba. Algunos ya tenían pancartas, aunque la mayoría iban para Sasuke.

**  
otona ni narenai bokura no tsuyogari wo hitotsu kitte kure  
nige mo kakure mo shinai kara waraitai yatsu dake warae  
semete tayorinai bokura no jyuu no me wo tsumitoranai de  
mizu wo ageru sono yakume wo hataseba iin darou?**

El público lo aplaudía como loco, y Tsunade estaba pegándole de la emoción al pobre Jiraya que por hoy se había ido a colar. Los chicos bajaron del escenario, de nuevo esposados.

Al rato les tocó a las chicas, quienes venían con la energía a full. Estaban emocionadísimas, y más Ino, que necesitaba escuchar los elogios del público para poder terminar bien la agobiante semana.

- Konnichiwa miina!!- gritó Ino- esperó que estén preparados, pues hoy el ambiente se pondrá candente!!!- los chicos gritaron con fervor- Y les pedimos que le den una cálida bienvenida a nuestro Baterista, Kiba, quien no pudo venir la semana pasada, pero hoy ya está bien- varias chicas piropearon a Kiba

- Bien, que bueno es que estén tan animados. Así que, para que no nos enfriemos, aquí vamos con nuestra primera canción.-

- Una canción Romántica y cibernética-

- "Ya' Know" De Akura Sodou- gritaron ambas.

Comenzó la intro, era una música pegajosa. Neji tocaba como nunca la guitarra, y Tenten junto con Lee lo hacían fenomenal con el sintetizador.

_Ino: _**Haeru****gokigen ikaga? ROMIO-sama. (Cómo estás Romeo-sama?)  
anata ha OORUDO TAIPU to iwareteru... (Me han dicho que estás pasado de moda)  
KUROON ningyou-tachi no koi ha SUMAATO ni shori saretemasu. (Las muñecas clon dan su amor es audaces formas)  
**_Sakura: _**"kimi no motteru DNA sagashi motometeta saikou no mono sa" (Tu ADN es justo lo que hemos estado buscando, lo mejor)  
ato ha futari ga SHIMYUREESHON sureña (Debemos hacer una simulación)  
HAI REBURU na nisei no tanjou (Para que así una segunda generación pueda nacer)**

Ambas se movían sinuosamente por el escenario, caminado como un depredador a su presa.

_Ino:_**sore ba BAACHARU de yaru yori mo (Escapar de ello es mil veces mejor, no crees?  
**_Sakura:_**uchi nuku no ga hyakuman bai ii desho? (Mucho más que hacerlo de la manera virtual)**

Sus movimientos eran coordinados, hacían combinaciones de movimientos.

_Ambas: _**rikutsu ja wakaranai y'know (La lógica no nos ayudará a entender, sabes?)  
kokoro ga hoshi garu mono ha (lo que nuestros corazones sienten)  
dare nimo wakaranai y'know (Nadie puede, lo sabes?)  
DEMONSUTOREESHON ha iranai (no es necesaria una demostración)  
anata to JURIETTO no youna (Lo importante es)  
ichizuna kimochi ga taisetsu desu ne. (Amarnos con el corazón y el alma, así como tu y Julieta)**

_Ino: _**tsuishin... sou ieba kyonen, (Piénsalo)  
kamisama ga kiete shimaimashita. (Dios desapareció este año)  
ningyou to no KOMYUNIKEESHON itsumo retsu ga akanai... (La comunicación entre las muñecas desapareció)  
**_Sakura: _**chinami ni koko no ID KAADO (Y, por cierto, con esta I.D)  
BAAKOODO no gobanme no suuji de (y con este código de 5 digitos)  
tamashii no shurui ga wakaru no desu. (Podemos averiguar la naturaleza de tu alma, sabes?)  
sou nan desu. HAITEKU mansai (comprendes? Es alta tecnología)**

_Ino: _**sore ha hada o fureai nagara (Te puede parecer una broma)  
**_Sakura: _**jirasu you ni kanjiru no ga ii (Cuando nuestras pieles se tocan, está bien)**

_Ambas: _**rikutsu ja wakaranai y'know (La lógica nos nos puede ayudar, sabes?)  
kokoro ga takanaru mono ha (A entender lo que nuestros corazones gritan)  
dare nimo wakaranai y'know (Nadie puede, sabes?)  
kimerareta yume ha iranai (No necesitamos sueños programados)  
KIRE mono kagakusha to kodomo ga (Brillantes científicos y niños)  
onaji me o shiteru... okashii desu ne. (Tienen el mismo brillo en su mirada, extraño no?)**

**rikutsu ja wakaranai y'know (La lógica nos nos puede ayudar, sabes?)  
kokoro ga takanaru mono ha (A entender lo que nuestros corazones gritan)  
dare nimo wakaranai y'know (Nadie puede, sabes?)  
DEMONSUTOREESHON ha iranai (no es necesaria una demostración)  
anata to JURIETTO no youna (Lo importante es)  
ichizuna kimochi ga taisetsu desu ne. (Amarnos con el corazón y el alma, así como tú y Julieta)**

El público estaba emocionado, más de un chico tenía un ataque de hemorragia nasal, y las chicas ya estaban pelando a las pobres… aunque también las había deleitándose con el sexy guitarrista, y que hablar del bajista.

- ahora vamos con "Kanashimi wo Yasashisa" de "Little by Little"- (Siempre que escucho esta canción me acuerdo de Mina Otaku, xD)

_Sakura: _**sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni (Así que has decidido transformar tu tristeza en amabilidad)  
jibun rashisa wo chikara ni (Tu egoísmo en fuerza)  
mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite (Está bien perderse, así que continúa)  
mou ikkai mou ikkai (Otra vez, Otra vez)**

**dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae (Quieres ser recompensado por)  
homerarerunoga suki nano desuka? (cumplir con las expectativas de los demás?)  
naritai jibun wo surikaetemo (Sonreirás siempre)  
egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka? (A pesar de esconderte a ti mismo?)**

_Ino: _**hajimaridake yume mite okiru (Sólo soñando con el principio para luego despertar)  
sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de (La continuación puede ser alcanzada algún día por mi)**

**souda daiji na mono wa itsumo (Lo más importante es siempre)  
katachi no nai mono dake (sin ninguna forma)  
te ni iretemo nakushitemo (incluso si lo tiene y lo pierdes)  
kizukanumama (nunca lo sabrás)**

_Ambas: _**sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni (Así que has decidido transformar tu tristeza en amabilidad)  
jibun rashisa wo chikara ni (Tu egoísmo en fuerza)  
mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite (Está bien perderse, así que continúa)  
mou ikkai mou ikkai (Otra vez, Otra vez)**

**zurui otona wa deau tabi (injustamente los adultos)  
atama gohashi na sekkyou dake (Nos dan sermones cada vez que nos reunimos)  
jibun wo sunao ni dasenaku natte (imposibilitados de mostrarse a si mismos)  
kizutsukinagara sugu ni togatte (Se ponen malhumorados a la vez que se hacen daño)**

_Sakura: _**atarashii kaze mikata ni tsukete (Consigue las nuevas brisas a tu lado)  
sagashite iinda itsuka aoi tori wo (Está bien buscar al pájaro azul)**

**souda daiji na mono wa itsumo (Lo más importante es siempre)  
katachi no nai mono dake (sin ninguna forma)  
te ni iretemo nakushitemo (incluso si lo tiene y lo pierdes)  
kizukanumama (nunca lo sabrás)**

_Ino: _**sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni (Así que has decidido transformar tu tristeza en amabilidad)  
jibun rashisa wo chikara ni (Tu egoísmo en fuerza)  
mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite (Está bien perderse, así que continúa)**

_Sakura: _**namida no ato ni wa nazeka fukkireta (Es normal como el arcoiris)  
sora ni niji ga deru you ni shizen na koto (Que aparece después de las lágrimas)  
ame wa agatta (La lluvia se detiene)**

_Ino: _**dakara daiji na mono wa itsumo (Así que lo más importante es siempre)  
katachi no nai mono dake (sin ninguna forma)  
te ni iretemo nakushitemo (incluso si lo tiene y lo pierdes)  
kizukanumama (nunca lo sabrás)**

_Ambas: _**sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni (Así que has decidido transformar tu tristeza en amabilidad)  
jibun rashisa wo chikara ni (Tu egoísmo en fuerza)  
mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite (Está bien perderse, así que continúa)  
mou ikkai mou ikkai (Otra vez, Otra vez)  
mou ikkai mou ikkai?**

Sakura terminó de cantar y recordó a Naruto, está canción era para él… todo lo que había sufrido y siempre se había puesto de pie. También se parecía a su vida, a la de Sasuke, a la de todos los allí reunidos.  
- Bien, luego de esta animada canción y para cerrar con broche de oro, "Lovely in Gorgeus" de Tommy February6- dijo Ino.

Las chicas caminaban por el escenario sensualmente, al movimiento de la música, mientras Lee, intentando no distraerse con Sakura, y Tenten maniobraban ágilmente.

_Ino: _**Gozen reiji, tobidashita (A medianoche, salí)  
Tobira wo kettobashite (Pateé la puerta)  
GARASU no kutsu ga warete (Mi zapatilla de cristal se rompió)  
DORESU mo yabureta (Y mi vestidó se rasgó) **

Nee akirete irun deshou? (Es desagradable, no?)  
Oikakete mo ko nai (Incluso si te persigo no vendrás)  
Namida ga afurete mou hashire nai wa... (las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos, ya no puedo correr)

JIERASHII kamo...SE-TSU-NA-I...!! (Tal vez son celos, estoy Tri-i-ste)

_Ambas: _**"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah... ****(Sola y magnífica, yeah)  
Party night...I'm Breaking my heart (Noches de fiesta, se rompe mi corazón)  
Ima sugu mitsukete dakishimete hoshii (Quiero que me encuentres y me sostengas ahora) **

HEDDORAITO go hikaru (Mis luces brillan)  
...where are you Bad boy? (Donde estás chico malo?)  
Ai no SUKAAFU de namida wo fuite (Seco mis lágrimas con la bufanda del amor)  
Nanimo mie nai (Y no puedo ver nada)

_Sakura: _**Hoshikuzu wo kaki atsume (Quiero recoger el polvo de las estrellas)  
Anata ni butsuketai (Y lanzarlo hacia ti)  
Naze kamau no? (Pero, te importa?)  
Jibun shika aise nai kuse ni... (No puedes amar a nadie que no sea a ti) **

Shitsuren kamo... maji nano...?! (Quizá esta lo roto de mi corazón… sea verdad?!)

_Ambas: _**"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah... (Sola y magnífica)  
Party time... umara nai (Tiempo de Fiesta, No lo enterraré ahora)  
Anata ga inai to karappo na sekai (Cuando no estás aquí, es un mundo vacío) **

Yume no tsuzuki ga mitad (Quiero ver la continuación de este sueño)  
"I miss you Bad boy" (Te extraño chico malo)  
Kirameki no naka ni tojikome nadie (No me quedaré cegada por la luz)  
Kowarete shimau wa (escaparé)

_En esta parte se van alternando, primero Ino y luego Sakura:  
_**"Lonely in Gorgeous"  
I'm Breaking my heart  
Where are you Bad boy?  
"Lonely in Party night" **

"Lonely in Gorgeous"  
I'm Breaking my heart  
I miss you Bad boy  
"Lonely in Party time"

"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah...  
Party night... warae nai (Tiempo de fiesta, no puedo reír)  
Nanimo ira nai tada soba ni ite (no necesito nada, sólo quédate a mi lado)

"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah...  
Party night...  
I'm Breaking my heart  
_Ambas: _**Anata ga nokoshita kirameki no hako no naka de (En la cajita de luz que dejaste atrás)  
Kodoku wo daite ugoke nai (Sostuve mi soledad y no me puedo mover)  
Nanimo ira nai no tada soba ni ite (No necesito nada, sólo quédate a mi lado)  
Kizamazuite watashi wo mite (Arrodillate, mírame)  
Ai wo chikatte (Y ruega por amor)**

Las chicas terminaron, felices. Y, entre ovaciones y chicos que les gritaban que ellos se arrodillarían por ellas y muchas otras cosas más… se fueron, contentas. Y fueron recibidas, al menos Sakura, por unos MUY celosos hermanos Uchiha… que se estaban soportando sólo por ella. Suspiró, había sido una semana difícil… y la próxima también lo sería.

Pronto le tocó a Akatsuki, quienes cantaron Papercut, de Linkin Prak; "You Gonna feel so" de Peace Maker Kurogane y ½ de Rurouni Kenshin

Y así, terminó esa agobiadora semana, junto con un domingo de duro trabajo.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Notas Mías: Konnnichiwa miina!! Jooo lamento mucho el retraso… pero me colapsé y me había quedado corta de tiempo para escribir… jooo –o-, pero no se pueden quejar!! Xq el capi es larguito y tne haaaartoooo contenido w muchas parejas y trios (más bien son puros trios) y a la pobre Ino… juuuu la han dejado sola!! Pero no se preocupen, eso se remedia… jujuju MUAJAJAJA  
Saku: ya le llegó el patatú… bueno… ahora, mejor Hina y yo respondemos los reviews:  
**yosy-chan: **Hola amigui del almaaaa!! Jooo pos aquí el capi!! Ojalá este tb te haya gustado, aunque no es tanto angst. Ahora es más luv luv… excepto por la vida del Gaa-chan… jojojo, si sé que hay mucha onda entre esos dos… aunk no era mi intención xD. Wenu… bb!! Besitooos! Y espero tus grandiosos comentarios como siempre!!

**Baphojr**Que wenu que te haya gustado el capi, se agradece el review aunk sea corto, un te preocupes… aún así me anima muchísimo w… jojo, y ya ves como Naru ahora tiene sus sentimientos más aclarados… aunk todavía no le dice nada a la pobre Hinata… nwñ es que esos tienen para rato XD. Bueno, bb!! Espero ver otro review!! Siempre me animaan!

**Kisame Hoshigaki**Holiiis!! Wa! Kmo siempre me encantan tus reviewwwws! Me encantan! Me hacen happy ;P. Y, jojojo… lo de Kisame y Naoko igual se va a ir aclarando, pero ya ves como ahora entró un tercero a ese dúo… y se va a causar más de un enredo, ya verás… y pos, me demoré muchísimo en actualizar, gomen!! Pero lo recompensé con un capi de más de 20 pags. Nwn bb!! Besitooos! Y se espera otro reviewww! Recuerda que me hacen feliiiz!

**Lilith Hastelin**: XD el de la inspección es muy gracioso!! Que bueno que te hayas animado a leerlo w me haces feliiiiz!! Y, bueno, aquí el capi. Un sé si habré alcanzado a ponerlo antes de que terminaras de leer los otros… pero… arigato por el elogio, la verdad es que intento mejorar siempre!! Así que ojalá este te haya gustado también nwn. Bueno, bb!! Cuidt! Y ojalá tenga otro review tuyo que en serio me alegró demasiado ver una nueva lectora!

**chihine**Konnichiwaaa!! Que bueno, nueva lectora!! Arigato por leer! Y que weno que te haya gustado w… me hace muy happy happy!! Y ahí coloqué lo de la canción, aunk un me salió el link con la canción uu igual la voy a buscar y lo voy a poner… pero ya para el sgte. Capi como un Racconto… es una idea genial . Bueno, espero otro review tuyo… arigatoooo!

**Vero.Sasuke.Riku.Vegeta**Holiiis! Wa!! Que largo el review!! Me hizo muy muy feliiiii!! Nwn… jojo, aunk son muxas cosas que decir, a ver si no se me olvida ninguna. Wenu, sobre lo de la droga a Sakura xD, pos parece que ya paro, porque como la conquistó… aunk no quisiera ser Sakura al momento de decidir… n.ñ los dos están demasiado buenos xD, y pos… a mi Ino no me cae mal… al menos la de mi fic no xD, y si comencé a leer tu fic… aunk kro llegar hasta el final antes de dejart review!! Y pos, calma, cuando aparezca Sai aparecerás… que ya verás los planes que tngo, jujuju… wenu, bb! Me tngo que ir!

"_Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes."_

_NaokoAndrea nyaaaaaaaa!!_


	16. Cap 13: de las Chicas y sus problemas

**Capítulo 13: De las chicas, sus sentimientos y reuniones  
**

**  
**6:00am, habitación de Sakura e Ino  
Ambas chicas dormían pacíficamente, cuando, sin siquiera avisar, dos chicos interrumpieron en su habitación. Ino sólo se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, mientras Sakura seguía durmiendo.  
Ambos intrusos se plantaron a los lados de la chica, sonriendo como bobos mientras derramaban tanta saliva como para rellenar la piscina estatal. La pobre Rubia, desconsolada porque le quitasen sus horas de sueño, se levantó y, sin siquiera saludar, entró al baño con sus cosas en mano.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

10 minutos después en la misma habitación.  
La Rubia salió un poco más relajada del baño, tomó el secador y su peine, para proceder a acercarse a la cama de su amiga.  
- Oi, Sakura- ahora ni siquiera la podía llamar frentuda, tsk- despierta bella durmiente del bosque, tus príncipes ya han venido a verte.- mientras la remecía suavemente.  
La pelirrosa comenzó a despertarse, obviando la prescencia de los dos chicos, a los cuales ya se había acostumbrado.  
- Ohayo Ino-chan. Me voy a bañar- tomó sus cosas y se metió al baño, ambos chicos se apostaron fuera de la puerta. Ino suspiró, ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar? Terminó de secarse el pelo, tomó sus cosas y abrió la puerta.  
- Sakura, yo ya me voy- gritó- nos vemos en la sala-  
- ¡¡HAIII!!- le llegó su respuesta desde el baño, la rubia procedió a salir.  
La verdad es que normalmente esperaba a su mejor amiga, a pesar de lo mucho que peleasen, y se iban juntas. Pero, siendo sinceras, la verdad es que al parecer Sakura ya estaba suficientemente acompañada y ella se sentía mla cuarteto. Consultó uno de los relojes de la pared, era demasiado temprano para ir a desayunar… estaría sola, y de seguro que nadie estaría allí a estas horas (eran las 6:30am). Volvió a suspirar, era como la quinta vez ese día y no habían pasado ni 50 min de que se había levantado, y se dirigió, bajo la atenta mirada de los vigilantes, a cualquier parte. Andaba sin rumbo fijo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

6 de la madrugada, en otra habitación.  
La peliazul se despertó animada, volteó a ver a su compañera pelicafé y la vio durmiendo tranquilamente. Sonrió. Se levantó lo más silenciosa que pudo y se fue a duchar, al poco rato salió vestida, peinada y arreglada. Tomó sus cosas y salió, todo esto en 30min.  
Caminó por los pasillos saludando a algunos guardias, los que ya estaban acostumbrados a verla tan temprano, _siempre_ era así.  
Esa mañana iba muy contenta, pues estaba segura de su éxito rotundo el día sábado, además de que últimamente todo parecía mejorar… incluso el tema de Sakura-san, ahora estaba con los chicos que quería y no podía ser más feliz.  
Y, por ir con la cabeza en las nubes, no se dio cuenta del esbelto cuerpo que caminaba frente suyo, hasta que chocó con él.  
Ambas mochilas cayeron, se levantó apresurada y pidió perdón infinidad de veces.  
- Está bien Hinata, no hace falta que te disculpes tanto- una voz conocida  
- ¿Ino-san?-  
- Ohayo, ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?- la peliazul se sonrojó.  
- Etto… pues… al salón de música…- omitió el dato del con quien  
- ah… bueno, si no te molesta… ¿Te podría acompañar?- los ojos de la chica eran casi una súplica, Hinata supo que algo pasaba y que quizá todo no iba tan bien como ella creía. Asintió.- Arigato- y ambas se encaminaron a la dichosa sala.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La puerta se deslizó suavemente, pisadas, y de nuevo se deslizó. Las mochilas fueron dejadas en el suelo, el guardia las observaba atentamente, aunque a la peliazul no le importó, estaba acostumbrada.  
Se sentó en el piano, la rubia acercó una silla al piano y se quedó allí. La peliazul buscó una hoja, y la puso sobre el atril, se preparó, y sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer el piano con asombrosa facilidad.  
La rubia estaba impresionada, era una muy bella música era…  
mágica.  
Cerró sus ojos, y, repentinamente un fuerte sonido irrumpió la paz.  
- OHAYO HINATA-CHAN- el chico paró en seco- ¿eh? ¿Ino-san?-  
- Ohayo Naruto-kun- respondió tímida la ojiblanca  
- ¿Naruto?- ambos chicos tenían símbolos de interrogación en su cabeza, hasta que a la rubia se le prendió el foco.  
- Ops… yo… gomen ne… Hinata no me había dicho nada de que esto era una cita… yo…- ambos chicos estaban rojos  
- ¿una…?-  
-¿…Cita?-  
- ¿eh?... ¿Es eso no?- ambos chicos negaron fervientemente, aunque sus corazones asentían con animosidad pero ninguno de los dos lo tomó en cuenta  
- Hinata-chan viene a tocar todas las mañanas y a mi me gusta mcuho escucharla, así que siempre vengo…- la chica asintió, Ino a cada vez le salían más gotitas  
- "Eso es una cita ¬¬U" a hai…-  
- Bueno, ¿y que te trae por aquí Ino-san? Creí que siempre esperabas a Sakura-neechan- comentó Naruto tomando asiento  
- Es que desde que tiene a los Uchiha pegados a ella… pues ya no soporto estar con ella, pues ni siquiera podemos conversar es… asfixiante- la chica parecía desilusionada y, como era de esperarse, un nuevo suspiró salió de sus labios- la verdad es que ya no sé si me necesita a su lado-  
Ambos chicos estaban compungidos, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de eso… pero es cierto, Sakura cada vez los necesitaba menos, sólo que no les había afectado tanto porque ellos ya habían encontrado una preocupación y una alegría en sus propios "asuntos". Pero si se ponían a pensarlo, era Ino la que más sufría, porque era a ella a quien apartaban.  
- Ino-san- la abrazó Hinata, la chica se sobresaltó  
- ¿eh? No se preocupen… en serio, era algo que algún día iba a pasar-  
- Pero no es justo, ¿lo has hablado con Sakura-chan?- preguntó el rubio  
- No- suspiro- se ve muy feliz, no quiero arruinarle todo por un capricho mío…- se rascó al nuca  
- Ino-san… demo…¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros?- observó a ambos chicos, y comprendió que con ellos estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo que con los otros tres.  
- Ie…(no), daijoubu ka(no se preocupen). Ya me las apañaré yo- por dentro en realidad se sintió desolada, pero no podía esperar que la felicidad de los demás fuese arruinada por ella.  
- Demo… al menos… si quieres… etto… puedes ir a dormir con nosotras y… puedes venir aquí conmigo en las mañanas…- dijo Hinata  
- Claro, sería entretenido- habló el rubio  
Pero la chica sabía que no podía hacer eso, aún así se acomodó en la silla-  
- Mmm… pues no sé, ahí veré… aunque por hoy acepto su oferta- ambos chicos sonrieron, aunque la chica sabía en su interior que no volvería a venir tan temprano a no ser de que fuese una emergencia… no quería arruinar la intimidad de Hinata.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al poco rato los tres chicos se dirigieron al casino donde, como ya les había pasado, estaba TODA la mesa ocupada. Los tres se sentaron con sus amigos, relegados a la otra punta de la mesa.  
- Joer… y se suponía que esta era NUESTRA mesa- se quejó Yoko  
- Sí… pero no hay mucho que hacerle- suspiró (n/a: adivinen quién?) Ino (n/a: NO, bromeas? Si no ha suspirado nada en este capi XD)  
- Sin duda todos notaron el extraño matiz triste que seguía a Ino, pero no comentaron nada, era algo delicado y no querían agrandar la yaga, sea lo que fuese.  
- "Ino…"- pensaron dos chicos observándola preocupados  
- eh… bueno… eh… ¿y cómo creen que nos fue en el concurso de bandas?- preguntó Kiba con una gotita  
- No sé… ojalá nos haya ido bien… aunque yo creo que sí, que pasaremos a las semifinales cagados de la risa- dijo seguro de si mismo Naruto  
- Bueno y cuando ganen hacemos carrete con copete y todo- dijo Kankurou  
- Tú lo único que quieres es una excusa para tomar… alcohólico- Temari enarcó una ceja  
- que mala eres… ¬3¬- Mientras a Gaara le salían mil gotitas en la cabeza y los demás reían animadamente, incluso Ino que, por lo menos, había apreciado el buen gesto que habían hecho intentando animarla.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
En la sala

Los chicos se sentaron donde siempre, al menos Sakura le había dejado bien claro a Sasuke que no tenía que hasta sentarse con ella y había estado a punto de armarle un escándalo por ello. Ino estaba aliviada, al menos así no se sentía tan apartada.  
- Bien alumnos, saquen una hoja. Examen sorpresa- dijo Ibiki entrando a la sala. Se escuchó una queja general, y algunos rebeldes que se empezaron a quejar, otros a amenazar (a lo que Morino con un simple golpe les hacía darse cuenta de que contra él eran nada) y otros aceptaban la cruel realidad y sacaban una hoja.

Había terminado el examen, que duró sólo la primera hora, y a Naruto le salía humito de la cabeza, Sasuke había terminado en 10 minutos y el resto había dormido, Shikamaru ni siquiera se molestó en contestar y así se imaginarán a los demás.  
- Bien, ahora vamos a pasar materia. Los incas bla, bla…- no voy a poner la clase.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Llegó el recreo y los chicos estaban afuera, conversando animadamente, bueno, no todos, pues Sakura estaba conversando con Itachi y Sasuke, mientras estos se miraban feo y Sakura lloraba interiormente.  
Ino suspiró, mirando a su amiga con tristeza. ¿Es que ya nada sería como antes? Antes tonteaban, iban al baño juntas, eran ellas las que lanzaban las miradas feas o sexys dependiendo de quien fuese… pero ahora…  
Sakura estaba ocupada y ella había sido relegada a nada…  
- oi, Ino… ¡¡Ino!!- la chica despertó de su ensoñación- hace un rato que esa chica te habla- Naruto le señaló a la misma chica de la otra vez  
- ahh… espera- la chica sacó distraidamente un sobre- toma-  
- Arigato, toma- y le dio la revista y se fue.  
- ¿y eso que es Ino?- preguntó Kiba curioso  
- No es nada que te incumba Kiba- dijo Ino guardándola, después la revisaría con Sakura para que… no, no podía… quizá aceptaría la propuesta de Hinata y se iría con ella y Tenten por hoy.  
- Oi, Ino- la chica no respondía- Ino- la remeció un poco  
- ¿Qué ocurre Shikamaru?- preguntó su mejor amigo  
- Tsk… que problemático… oi Ino, responde- por más que la mecía la chica no respondía, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, que, por lo que apreció el joven Nara, no eran muy alegres.  
En cuanto a los demás, Naoko, Hinata, Yoko y Naruto(sí Naruto O.O) se dieron cuenta de que era mejor no interrumpir po ahora, Shikamaru y Chouji eran, aparte de Sakura, los que más conocían a Ino, así que, tomando medidas drásticas, hicieron casi un campo de fuerza, claro que de forma disimulada, para que nadie los interrumpiera. A pesar de las malas miradas que les envió Temari.  
-Tsk, Ino… responde- en ese momento una solitaria lágrima cayó por el rostro de la chica, Shikamaru, que no se lo esperaba, la abrazó institntivamente y Chouji, sorprendido también, guardó lo que estaba comiendo y se acercó a comenzar a acariciar el cabello de Ino.  
- Daijoubu ka, Ino-chan- susurró Shikamaru  
La chica abrió los ojos era como cuando era pequeña…

_Flash Back  
La pequeña Ino lloraba desconsolada sentada en el piso, su familia tenía fama de ser una familia llena de espias secretos y todo, pero ella era un fracaso. Tenía 8 años y era un fracaso escondiéndose. Hoy su padre la había reprendido fuertemente, y el golpe en su mejilla lo indicaba. Había corrido a llorar al bosque, no quería que la viesen. Y allí estaba, escondida entre las ramas, con la cabeza entre los brazos y las rodillas encogidas. Pero repentinamente sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo y una cálida mano acariciando sus cabellos.  
- Daijoubu ka, Ino-san…- era la voz de su mejor amigo  
- Shika-kun…-  
- No llores Ino-chan… no nos gusta que llores…-  
- Chouji-kun- pero la chica escondió el rostro en el hombro de su amigo, y lloró en silencio. Los dos chicos no dijeron nada, pero se quedaron allí, consolando a su amiga hasta que esta se durmió._

_Fin Flash Back_

- Shika-kun… Chouji-kun- escondió su rostro en el hombro del Nara y lloró, mientras ambos la miraban preocupados, pero no preguntaron nada, por ahora era mejor que no.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Temari miraba con profundo odio y rencor esa escena, pero sabía que inevitable.  
- No te sulfures hermana… además… Ino es muy bonita- comentó Kankurou, su hermana lo miro con odio  
- No digo yo…- comentó Naoko  
- Pero que bueno que… pueda hablar con ellos. Últimamente estaba muy deprimida- dijo Hinata sonriendo  
- Y quien no… ver a tu mejor amiga dejarte por estar con dos chicos- Yoko miro a Naoko  
- ¿Qué estás insinuando ¬¬U?-  
- ¿yo?... nada…- pero en ese momento Kisame iba pasando conversando con Itachi y la chica "accidentalmente" le hizo una sancadilla  
- Oye… ¬¬#-  
- Lo siento- mientras silbaba  
- Infantil… además, eso no es verdad ¬¬U. Imaginas cosas- se defendió Naoko mientras Kisame se iba sintiendose ignorado  
- No, si no…- respondió Sarcástica  
- Hey, ellos también son mis amigos… y tengo tanto derecho a pasar tiempo con ellos como tú con Lee-san… que no digamos que es poco tiempo-  
- Pero eso es porque tu me dejas sola-  
- Nada que ver-  
- Claro que sí…-  
- Etto… Yoko-san, Naoko-san- Hinata intentaba parar el inminente choque. Pero las chicas se miraron feo, suspiraron y luego rieron.  
- Bueno, bueno… tampoco es tu culpa que te vuelvas 'popular'- sonreía Yoko- además… a ver si así a mi también me pescas alguno que otro-  
- ¿Alguno que otro? Pero si ellos son mis amigos te dicen… además… yo creo que ya atraes suficientes por ti misma-  
- Claro, es que soy espectacular- y ambas rieron, Hinata no entendía nada.  
- Bueno… ojalá se solucione todo esto… y, hablando de ello, como te va con Naruto-kun, Hinata-sama?-  
- hoe?- y se puso roja como tomate- somos… muy amigos y… nos llevamos muy bien- la chica jugaba con sus deditos  
- Bien Hinata-san… lo tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano- felicitaba Yoko  
- Felicitaciones, Hinata-sama- felicitaba Naoko. La chica estaba que explotaba de lo roja que estaba, mientras tanto Naruto se acercó a ellas.  
- Hey… Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien? Estás roja… - comentó el despistado, las otras dos rieron por lo bajo  
- Sí, quizá esté enferma… porque no la llevas a enfermería Naruto?- comentó Yoko, ante lo cual Hinata les negaba con la cabeza, pero ellas no la veían… o pretendían no hacerlo  
- Sí… por favor Naruto-kun- pidió Naoko  
- Claro que sí… Hinata-chan… me hubieras dicho que estabas enferma, vamos- la intentó llevar, pero la chica estaba como pegada al piso- ¿ah?-  
- Es que está congelada de frío… mejor llévala en brazos Naruto-kun- comentó Lee que acababa de llegar y había estado escuchando  
- Sí, apresúrate, que aquí hace frío- apuró Yoko. EL chico asintió, preocupado y la tomó en brazos, lléndose rápidamente de ahí.  
- Esa el la fuerza de la juventud, Naruto-kun- y encendió un fósforo (N/a: de donde los saca?? No tienen cámaras de vigilancia y guardias por todas partes… O.o?? uno de los misterios de este fic), pero Neji llegó y se lo apagó  
- Lee ¬¬U-  
- Que malo eres Neji, pero nada aplacará mi llama interna- con los ojos de fuego, Los otros tres tenían una gotita.  
En eso llegó Gaara.  
- Konnichiwa Gaara-kun- saludó Naoko  
- Konnichiwa Naoko-san y… todos- a los demás les salió una gotita  
- Hola-  
Y siguieron conversando de trivialidades, mientras, tras ellos, Ino se iba calmando poco a poco, hasta quedarse dormida en los brazos de sus mejores amigos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los miraba con odio, rencor y…  
¿Celos?  
No ella no… ya, bueno sí… estaba celosa, le gustaba ese vago, aburrido e inteligente chico… le gustaba ¿y?... y el problema era que estaba la teñida en medio…  
¡¡Joder!! Todo iba excelente hasta que, de repente, le dio por ponerse mal y luego Shikamaru se preocupó y pasó lo que estaba frente a sus ojos: El chico la estaba cargando estilo nupcial y la llevaba a la enfermería. Pero no era sólo el acto, sino que… el brillo de sus ojos, era de ternura… y la ternura iba ligada al cariño y el cariño al…  
_amor  
_¡¡¡AHHHHH!!! Como la odiaba… y se odiaba a si misma por odiarla y por no poder ganarle. Y es que sabía que nunca se podría poner entremedio de esos dos, eran amigos de la infancia, y el lazo era muy fuerte; ella, en cambio, sólo lo conocía de ese año y eran amigos desde hace poco y aún así…  
Aún así se había enamorado… maldición…  
Y lo peor de todo… era que, una parte de ella, se sentía bien por odiarla pero la otra, sabía que estaba mal. Que ella no era quien para ello, además de que notaba, por lo que había hablado con el Nara, el cariño que este sentía hacía la rubia. Además, sabía que la rubia también le quería, por mucho que discutiesen y sabía que… ella no tenía lugar en medio, era una batalla perdida, y eso era lo que más la enfurecia.  
Se volteó, mejor se iba a la sala. No se rendiría, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, y esa teñida tendría que pasar por su cadáver antes de quedarse a Shikamaru sin luchar. Eso si que no, además… ella tenía una ventaja. Al parecer, ni ella ni Shika tenían sus sentimientos seguros, ninguno de ellos parecía saber lo que sentía y la rubia parecía sentir sólo cariño… si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad ahora… no se repetiría jamás.  
Sin quererlo una sinuosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras sus pies iban derechitos a su sala, a planer su conquista.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
En ese mismo pasillo, una pelicafé miraba desde el oscuro rincón a otra rubia (n/a: es el día del odio a las rubias o que?), una rubia que hablaba con un pelicafé de ojos blancos, SU pelicafé de ojos blancos.  
- Oi, Tenten- le hablaban  
- ¿Qué?- respondió apática  
- Uish, parece que no nos levantamos de buen humor, no?- era Kankurou  
- Cállate-  
- Que amable… bueno, como te estaba diciendo… quería saber si tu me podías dar una entrevista… ya sabes, para la revista que…-  
oish, como la odiaba (n/a: como se nota que lo ignora XD). Siempre tan cercana a Neji, y él siempre tan preocupado por ella. Y es que ella lo notaba, a pesar de que Neji era frío y todo, ella notaba como el chico, al hablar de ella, ponía un tono más cariñoso. Al igual que cuando hablaba de su prima y de Naoko, pero ellas dos eran diferentes (n/a: Acéptalo querida, la única diferencia que tienen es que ella tienen a alguien detrás y Yoko, oficialmente, no), no eran obstáculos… la rubia sí.  
- hey, Tenten… oi… que te estoy hablando-  
- ¿¡Qué?!- te estaba preguntando que si al final me ibas a dar o no la entrevista.  
- sí, sí… ya cállate-  
- Genial, entonces que te parece si…-  
Kuso, y no podía hacer nada ante la firme amistad que los unía… aunque no estaba segura desde cuando se había vuelto tan rencorosa… Bueno, lo había sido desde siempre… pero nunca le había durado mucho. Debía planear algo…  
Se dio media vuelta, y se fue. Mientras Kankurou se quedaba con la palabra en la boca.  
- T.T es como hablarle a la pared-  
- ¿Qué te ocurre Kankurou?- preguntó Shino apareciendo a su lado  
- Nada T.T-  
- n.ñ no creo que sea nada… pero bueno, oye, te conseguiste la revista?- preguntó el chico perro  
- Claro que sí- eso le iluminó el rostro- y está re buena… la fotos excelentes. No se quieren juntar después de clase en el lugar del patio donde vamos siempre a ojearla?- comentó con chiribitas  
- Claro- Y Shino asintió. Los tres se acercaron a la comunidad para comentar, mientras cierta pelicafé esbozaba su maligna sonrisa, para luego chocar con cierta Rubia. Se miraron y ambas comprendieron que, para triunfar, lo mejor sería una alianza. (n/a: dominación mundial XD, la doble T)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -  
Estaba rodeada de chicos que conversaban con ella amistosamente, la cuidaban, era popular. Lo que cualquier chica desearía.  
_Pero ella no era cualquier chica, ella no.  
_Suspiró, intentando ver que pasaba allá con sus amigos. Le parecían cada vez más lejanos, cada vez hablaban menos… y pensar que esto comenzó normal… ahora ya casi no la dejaban respirar, sólo quería huir. No es que no los quisiera, bueno, a ellos dos pero…  
_es Excesivo.  
_En eso vio, por entre los chicos, una cabellera rubia que ella conocía y unos brazos que cargaban a la dueña.  
_Ino  
_Intentó salir, pero no pudo.  
- Permiso… gracias, déjenme pasar…- pero cuando estaba por llegar a la salida, apareció Sasuke, cortándole el paso.  
- ¿qué ocurre?-  
- Eh… es que quiero ir a ver a Ino, no sé lo que habrá pasado y…-  
- Te acompaño-  
- y yo- llegó su hermano. La chica suspiró, justo eso era lo que no quería, pues eso significaba que iría también toda la pandilla y las fans, además… tenía el leve presentimiento de que si iba con ellos sólo lo dejaría peor.  
_Porque sé que es mi culpa.  
_- No, da igual… déjalo…- suspiró, los chicos la miraron extrañados, pero no dijeron nada.  
_Ino-chan… gomen nasai…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_Les tocaba educación Física, así que allí estaban todos en los camarines. Al rato salieron y se encontraron con Anko-sensei, quien tenía cara de mal humor ya que recientemente la había retado por la gran cantidad de escapadas en sus clases, así que cuando Shikamaru le dijo que Ino estaba en la enfermería no pudo más que recordar ese hecho e ir a comprobar si era cierto.  
- Bien alumnas, a correr…- las chicas no hicieron nada- ¿no me oyeron? ¡¡A correr!!- y las pateó prácticamente. Nuestro grupito de siempre iba junto, excepto Sakura, que últimamente estaba un poco apartada. Hasta que Hinata le dio alcance.  
- Estás bien Sakura-san?-  
- ¿ah?- la chica estaba como ida- ah, sí… estoy bien-  
- Yo no diría que bien es la definición correcta, Sakura-san- llegó Naoko a su lado  
- sí, cuéntanos… ¿Qué le ocurre a la chica más envidiada?- comentó Tenten, logrando que se entristeciera  
- Jo, vaya… sí que lograste que se animase…- comentó Sarcásticamente Yoko, Tenten la miro feísimo, pero a la rubia no le importó.  
- es que…- la pelirosada suspiró- Noto mal a Ino, y quiero hablar con ella pero… los chicos no me dejan ni un instante a solas y tengo la corazonada que en parte es mi culpa que Ino esté mal- las chicas se miraron comprensivamente entre ellas y sonrieron.  
- Bueno, si ese es el caso… ¡haberlo dicho antes! Nosotras te ayudarmeos a 'escapar'- dijo Yoko haciendo comillas con los dedos  
- ¿en serio?-  
- Claro- sonrieron  
- Bueno, este es el plan… Sakura, tu…- y siguieron elaborando su plan.

- - - - - - - - - - -

- Bueno chicas, vayan a cambiarse- apensa hubo dicho eso, las chicas salieron apresuradas al camarín. Todas querían agarrar una ducha de las primeras, y, en esta oportunidad, en especial Sakura.  
Terminó de arreglarse,y, apenas lo hizo salió, con la toalla en la cabeza, corriendo. Tras ella salieron las chicas, y se fueron caminando lentamente, como si nada, en diferentes direcciones.  
Sakura corría a toda velocidad hacia la enfermería, luego de ir a dejar la toalla al lugar correspondiente, si algún inspector la veía con ella estaría en problemas. Llegó a la enfermería justo cuando su amiga salía, y, sin siquiera preguntar, la tomó del brazo y salió disparada en otra dirección.  
- ¿¡eh?! ¿Sakura?-  
- Es algo largo de explicar…- y apresuró aún más el paso, Ino reconoció el camino: Iban a los baños.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando llegaron a los baños, se encontraron con Naoko y Yoko en la salida, quienes sólo las saludaron. Luego ambas entraron, y cerraron la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? ¿Por qué no estás con los Uchiha?- le preguntó Ino un poco sorprendida

- Es que… bueno yo… lo siento- agachó la cabeza, Ino estaba que no entendía nada- es que… bueno yo… verás. Desde que comenzó todo esto con Sasuke-kun e Itachi-kun que ya no paso mucho tiempo contigo, ni con nadi, sólo con ellos y me siento, bueno, un poco culpable porque tu eres mi mejor amiga y bueno… pues… eso- y agachó la mirada, Ino la abrazó y estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar

- Frentuda… no hacía falta que te disculparas… te mereces ser feliz-

- Pero es que, no sé como explicarlo, yo también pensé que sería feliz pero odio esto… no puedo pasar tiempo con nadie y me siento realmente mal. Además de que… tú estás muy mal y yo ni siquiera lo he notado-

- alucinas- la pelirrosa la miro con cara de circunstancias- bueno, ya, si sé que he estado un poco mal últimamente pero eso no quiere decir que sea tu culpa- Sakura arqueó las cejas

- Sí, y yo soy pelicafé ¿no? Ino, todo esto comenzó cuando a ellos les dio por sobreprotegerme. De ahí que no estás bien y se nota que es culpa mia. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes- la abrazó, Ino no lo pudo evitar lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y recordó las palabras de sus amigos.

_- flash back-_

_- Pero tienes que decirle Ino- le dijo Chouji_

_- Claro que no, como le voy a decir… sería muy egoñista de mi parte… ella ahora es feliz, y no importa que yo no.- sonrió falsamente_

_- Claro que importa- la mano de Shikamaru se poso en su mejilla, sonrojando a la chica- Para Sakura tu también eres importante y si lo hablas con ella estoy seuro de que lo comprenderá-_

_- La amistad se basa en eso Ino, si Sakurta es tu amiga te comprenderá- sonrió Chouji_

_- Así que prometeme que hablarás con ella- Shikamaru la miro fijamente_

_- Yo, Chicos…-_

_- Ino- La mirada de Shikamaru no admitía réplicas_

_- yo… lo intentaré- bajo la mirada no muy segura_

_- tsk, que problemática eres- el chico se rascó tras la cabeza_

_- Bueno, pero aunque lo intentes… por favor hazlo con todas tu ganas Ino-chan- Chouji apoyó su mano cariñoso sobre el hombro de su amiga_

_- Sí. Y que cualquier cosa nos dirás- Shikamaru le acarició la cabeza_

_- Claro- la chica sonrió sinceramente, y a ambos chicos les pareció el mejor de los alivios_

_- Entonces ya nos vamos, tenemos clases. Pero tú quédate y descansa un rato… aprovecha de capear clases- dijo el Nara_

_- Ja na Ino-chan- el akimichi se puso de pie y tapó a Ino, quien se había recostado_

_- Cuidate- el de la coleta le besó la frente, logrando el sonrojo de la chica, y luego se fueron_

_- end Flash back-_

Shikamaru tenía razón. Luego se lo agradecería, por ahora debía recuperar esa algería y tiempo con su mejor amiga.

- Entonces… Frentona, tengo la revista de los bishounens de este mes… ¿qué te parece si organizamos un junteo el viernes?- comentó limpiándose las lágrimas

- Genial- la Haruno sonrió

- ¿quién habló de un junteo? Porque yo me apunto- comentó Yoko llegando

- Lamentamos interrumpir, pero ya nos aburrimos de estar afuera- se disculpó Naoko

- No se preocupen, estábamos diciendo que como queríamos ver la revista nos juntasemos el viernes furtivamente en la noche- ahora hablaban bajito, pues sabían que eran requetecontra vigiladas

- entonces… que sea en nuestra habitación- llegó Hinata

- ¿en serio? Genial, entonces yo convenceré a Shikamaru de que nos ponga su super bloqueo- apuntó la Yamanaka

- ¿oigan, ya terminaron?- era la voz de Temari

- Es que los chicos como que ya te están pillando Sakura- completó Tenten

- Ya vamos- saliendo- oish, como odio que me estén rodeando todo el tiempo…-

- Plántales cara, si no les dices tu que paren no pararan- aseguró Yoko

- Yo también creo que es lo mejor-

- tienen razón… pero va a ser difícil… porque sé que lo hacen por mí-

- Pero si te pones así lo pones difícil… sólo diles lo que piensas y ya está- simplificó Ino

- voy a pensar como hacerlo- suspiró y todas salieron del baño directo a las clases.

- - - - - -

Al otro día, en la mañana…

Toc, toc…

Tocaban la puerta, pero nadie abrió. Pues, para empezar, estaba con llave y, en segundo lugar, no había nadie en ella. Ambos chicos se quedaron afuera esperando, pero fue en vano. Y, al cabo de casi una hora, su fueron, echando humo.

Unas risitas se escucharon a la vuelta del pasillo.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Ves? Te dije que sería divertido- se reía una rubia

- Sí, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco culpable-

- ah, vamos Sakura, por una vez no pasa nada. Además, anoche por lo menos durmieron bien- Tenten le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Sakura.

Y sí, es que la noche anterior habían dormido con Hinata y Tenten, ya que Ino había alegado que no le gustaba tener que levantarse tan temprano.

- Aún así, me dusculparé con ellos-

- Pff… pero recuerda lo que tienes que hablar con ellos, ¿sí? Es que si no vas a estar siempre igual- se quejó Temari

- Además, No es como que van a dejar de ser amigos o algo así- agregó Naoko

- sólo es un poco de espacio personal… nada más-

- Sí, tienen razón-

Las chicas entraron al casino, y allí se encontraron con los demás. Que las esperaban, todos menos Sasue e Itachi, muertos de la risa.

- hey, allí vienen. ¡¡Sakura-chan!! ¡¡Ino!! ¡¡Supimos que ni siquiera los dejaron entrar!!- se reía el Uzumaki

- Cállate Usuratonkachi- le pegó un capón Sasuke

- auch. ¿Qué acaso quieres pelear teme?-

- No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo dobe- y se fue donde Sakura, junto con su hermano.

- Etto… chicos yo…- miro a sus amigas, que la alentaban. La chica tomó aire- miren, realmente me siento muy halagada de que me protejan y cuiden de mi, en serio que es algo muy importante en mi corazón pero…- los chicos la miraban expectantes- necesito también mi espacio personal. Últimamente soy casi una autista, es decir, no digo que ustedes sean nadi, pero también necesito contacto femenino, y también tengo otros amigos con los que quiero estar. Así que, una de dos, o me dan un poco de espacio para mi, o en serio que tomo medidas drásticas- lo miro seria, Sasuke abrió la boca, pero ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios- y no quiero peros. Bueno, mi desayuno me espera, así que. Nos vemos y arigato- le dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y se fue, campante, con las chicas. Que tomaron lugar, luego de haber sacado bandeja, en su esquina de la mesa. Conversando animadamente. Mientras ambos chicos se quedaban ahí parados, mientras eran observados, y Sakura muy pelada, por la gente que había presenciado todo esto.

- oish, no se preocupe Itachi-sama, ella no lo merece. Vámonos- Deidara lo jalaba del brazo

- Cállate- la miro feísimo- Sakura es importante para mi… y tu no me ordenad- definitivamente estaba de mal humor. Se dio media vuelta y se fue, sus amigos se miraron con miedo.

- Chuch… hoy si que si cagamos- comentó Sasori

- sí… mejor no le desobedecemos- y se fueron tras él

- Calma Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan realmente te aprecia, pero realmente necesita un poco de libertad… no puedes cortarle las alas. Además, ve el lado bueno, ahora ya no serás tan antisocial… y puedes pasártelo realmente bien con nosotros- Naruto puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico a modo de apoyo, pero este la sacó bruscamente. La furia se leía en sus ojos, que se estaban volviendo rojos. Naruto temió que se hubiese liberado el sello, pero no dijo nada, pues Sasuke se fue del casino.

- Que humor… que se tome un armonil- comentó Kiba con mala cara

- Es que después de semejante cortada- Shino había terminado de comer

- Pero Sakura se lució, ¿eh?- comentó Neji

- Claro. Y creo que lo de ayer con Ino tuvo algo que ver- agregó Lee

Mientras Naruto miraba preocupado la puerta, y Shikamaru miraba con una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Vaya Sakura, que palabras… ahora de seguro ya no te dice nada- la felicitó Tenten

- No me lo recuerdes… ahora ya ni siquiera me van a querer hablar TT.TT-

- Cálmate chica, además, estar sin hombres es difícil el fin del mundo, ¿no?- sonrió Ino

- además… con tanta restricción… no nos podíamos ni reír… ahora todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad- Temari medio sonrio- "bueno, casi…"- miro a Ino

- Estoy feliz de que volvamos a ser el grupito- Hinata sonreía con dulzura

- Aunque aquí hay algunas que nos están casi por dar el filo, ¿no?- codeó Ino a Hinata

- ¿eh?- la chica se sonrojó

- Sí, y más de una- sonrió Yoko

-¿?- Hinata estaba que no entendía nada

- Ya déjalo Hinata-sama… estan medio loquitas- aseguró Naoko, a lo que comenzaron una "disputa", pero realmente estaban felices de estar unidas de nuevo.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Luego de eso se fueron a clases, pero la pelirrosada se percató de que faltaba alguien… un chico pelinegro, uno de los dueños de su pensamiento y parte de su corazón.

- "Sasuke…"- también faltaba otra persona, un chico rubio, pero la pelirrosa estaba tan perdida en sus cavilaciones de culpabilidad sobre Sasuke que no lo notó, pero si lo hizo la peliazulada que todos conocemos.

- "Naruto-kun"-

Pero entró la profesora e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ambas chicas salieron a recreo muy apresuradas, buscando con la mirada a los desaparecidos. Tras ellas salieron los demás.

- oi, Sakura, Hinata, tranquilízence, y ales dijeron que Naruto fue a tranquilizar a Sasuke.- reclamaba Ino mientras era jalada casi por todo el instituto por Sakura.

- Ya escuché… pero si Sasuke está tan inestable como antes…- ambas chicas sabían lo que podía pasar (Hinata y Sakura).

Y así siguieron buscando y buscando, mientras en la azotea:

(Esto es lo único que pondré de los chicos en este capítulo)

Un azabache disfrutaba de los escasos rayos del sol que anunciaban el pronto fin del invierno y el inicio de la primavera. A pesar de la felicidad que le puede causar esto a la otra gente, el chico estaba absorto a lo que a su alrededor ocurriese, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones. Varios sentimientos se podían apreciar en sus varoniles facciones, pero el más distinguible era uno oscuro, profundo y que carcome el corazón.

El odio.

Y es que, con todo esto de Sakura, había olvidado el odio hacia su hermano y hasta las razones, casi le había hablado. Pero ahora, acabada la momentánea distracción, todo había vuelto a golpearle, como el despertar de un sueño especialmente placentero. Y aún así…

Le dolía que Sakura lo hubiese alejado. Pero le dolía más que había sido su culpa y él lo sabía. No se había dado cuenta cuando se había vuelto tan posesivo y tan… tan… sentimental.

Se agarró la cabeza con impaciencia, debía olvidar ese sentimiento, evitar ese exagerado latir de su corazón, esas suaves mano, los bellos ojos… ¡ahhh!

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un alto timbre de voz.

- ¡aaaahhhh por fin te encuentro Sasuke-teme! ¿se puede saber que haces aquí? ¡Te he estado buscando desde que te fuiste!- reclamaba el rubio moviendo sus brazos graciosamente, pero el pelinegro no estaba para risas

- ¿y eso a ti que te importa?-

- que simpático- arqueando una ceja- y yo que me preocupo por ti, imbécil- y se sentó al lado del ojinegro

- ¿Se puede saber que haces?-

- Me siento donde yo quiero, este es un país libre teme- cayó el silencio entre ellos, el rubio se recostó en el pavimento observando el cielo. Era difícil subir allí sin estar vigilados, y es que en realidad no era una azotea, es sólo que el techo del instituto era plano, entonces, si eras ágil, te podía subir por la ventana de la sala de la directora (que por cierto hoy no estaba).- Está por llegar la primavera- comentó con una sonrisa

- hn-

- ¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke?- lo había llamado por su nombre, eso era signo de que iba en serio

- nada que te importe-

- ¿es por lo de Sakura?- haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho anterior por su "amigo"- porque si es por eso… quiero que sepas que a ella en realidad le gustas, es sólo que también necesita libertad. Pero que te haya dicho que no fueran tan odiosos, no significa que no le gustes. O sea, eso lo puede ver hasta un ciego.-

- o torpe como tu- con una sonrisa

- ¡oye! Y más encima que yo trato de alegrarte- con un puchero

- Nadie te lo pidió, Usuratonkachi- y le dio la espalda, pero con una media sonrisa. No sabía como, pero el rubio lo había medio aliviado

- ps…- pero igualmente sonrió- pero que bueno que te encuentres bien teme, bueno, yo ahorita me voy a clases… que si me pillan me joden y a ti también, así que te aconsejaría precausión.- y se acercó a la entrada de la vieja, pero al tirarse hacia adentro se cayó.

- ¡¡ahh!!-

- Usuratonkachi- se puso de pie y fue a ver a su amigo

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Las chicas estaban agotadas, luego de ese recreo entero buscándolos, habían tenido que volver a clases (un guardia los había llevado a palos) y ahora, en el siguiente recreo, las chicas, más obstinadas, al menos Sakura y Hinata, iban a seguir.

- Sakura frentuda… ya para- se quejaba Ino

- no seas quejita Ino cerda-

- no peleen… ya es suficiente con tener que recorrer como mil kilómetros- se quejaba Tenten

- pss… problemático-

- vaya, creo que alguien aquí se está juntando demasiado con Shikamaru- se reía por lo bajo Ino

- cállate- se sonrojó Temari

- allá están- apuntó Hinata como a mil kilómetros en el pasillo

- ¿y como lo sabes? O.o-

- vista de halcón, habilidad Hyuuga- señaló Naoko

Y todas siguieron a la peliazulada, hasta llegar a una ventana.

- Aquí no hay nada Hinata- suspiró Sakura

- Pero yo estaba segura…-

- ¡¡Hinata-chan!!- se escuchó un grito ahogado, la chica miro para todas partes, hasta que vio, a través del vidrio reforzado, como algo se movia.

- Oi, Usuratonkachi, resiste- se esuchó otra voz

- ¿Qué ocurre?- todas se aglomeraron en la ventana (suerte que ese era un sector poco vigilado, o quizá había cambio de guardia, quien sabe) y escucharon con más atención.

- ¡Estoy seguro de que vi a Hinata-chan en la ventana, quizá ella pueda ayudarme!-

- no seas baka, son vidrios dobles… ahora sijetate del alfeizar mientras bajo a la ventana de la vieja y a ver si tiene una cuerda o algo-

- ¿qué?!! Me voy a caer antes, nooo no quiero morir- y es que estaban en el segundo piso

Las chicas se alejaron de la ventana, mirandose preocupadas. Naoko le susurró algo a Yoko y ambas asintieron.

- Por favor aléjense de la ventana- la chica pelicafé sacó un mini-explosivo de un bolsillo interior de la falda, mientras Yoko sacaba una extraña piedra.

- Esperen- Tenten sacó un kunai de quien sabe donde de su uniforme y lo clavó, con toda la fuerza que pudo, en la ventana. Ahí colgaron el explosivo y Yoko, con un movimiento, causó una chispa, para luego salir, casi despavorida, a donde las demás. El vidrio se rompió, causando gran estruendo.

- Ahora rápido, ya después hablaremos de cómo mierda esconden esas cosas en sus uniformes, pero Saquen a Naruto- ordenó Temari. Hinata se acercó rauda a la ventana, y se asomó por el borde, a pesar de que se dañó las manos por los pedacitos de vidrio.

- ¡¡Naruto-kun!!- gritó la chica extendiendo su ensangrentada mano a Naruto, que estaba que se caía

- Hinata-chan- sonrió el chico, pero su mano se soltó, pero por suerte Hinata lo tomó, aunque, por la fuerza, se estaba casi yendo con él.

- Hinata-sama- la agarró Naoko de la cintura, y a ellá estaban agarradas las demás en cadenas. Al rato se asomó Sasuke por la ventana, y, al darse cuenta de la situación, bajo corriendo a toda velocidad, al menos quizá así podría restrasar a los guardias para que sacaran al baka.

- Jaleeen!!- gritó Hinata ya asustada, y al final lo entraron.

- Arigato… Hinata-chan-

- Daijoubu ka, Naruto-kun- pero la chica se desmayó en brazos del rubio.

- ¿eh? ¡¡Hinata-chan!!

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Abrió sus ojos con un enorme dolor de cabeza, y en sus manos, y en su abdomen. Se sentó y miro en rededor. Lo último que recordaba era…

- ¡Naruto-kun!- intentó ponerse de pie, pero una mano la paro

- Estate tranquila Hinata- era la enfermera

- ¿qué…?-

- Hace un rato te trajo Naoko-san, dijo algo de que iba a ver que pasaba con no se que de Naruto y desapareció. Ese chico siempre se mete en problemas.-

- Naruto-kun…-

- No tepreocupes, de seguro saldrá bien parado… es un chico revoltoso y ha estado más veces aquí que cualquiera, pero… es bueno.- Himata sonrió- yo que tu me preocuparia más de esas manos, esas heridas tardarán en sanar son muy dolorosas.- la chica se miro las manos, las tenía vendadas (en el centro, sin los dedos). Luego se miro el abdomen, donde tenía un poco roto el uniforme, la camisa, y una ligera venda.- tu abdomen estará bien, sólo son unos rasguños.- señaló viendo las acciones de la chica

- ha-hai…- respondió azorada

- Bueno, Hinata, te dejo para que descanses- y cerró las cortinas

La chica se dedicó a mirar el techo, preguntándose que estarían haciendo los demás.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Afuera…

- Puta la wea… con lo que me había dedicado a cuidarme las uñas…- se quejaba Temari mientras limpiaba la ventana de una de las salas de abajo.

- Pff… no te quejes, que yo, más encima de tener que limpiar, hoy y mañana duermo encerrado- se quejaba Sasuke

- Eso les pasa a ustedes dos por idiotas, y a nosotras por buenas… más encima que salvamos una vida y nos castigan- se quejaba Tenten

- Bueno, el castigo en si es por romper la ventana…- razonó Naoko

- Pero eso no viene al caso, no deberíamos estar perdiendo este valioso tiempo en limpiar… además, ¿Dónde está Sakura?- se quejaba Yoko

- Creo que está en enfermería, recuperándose del trauma sicológico que le supuso ver a su hermano caer y casi matarse-

- ¿Hermano? Estoy segura de que Sakura no tiene hermanos- dijo Tenten

- Me refiero a que ella y Naruto se tratan de hermanos, baka-

- ahhh-

- Oigan uds. Cállense y sigan limpiando!!- gritó uno de los guardias

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La semana había pasado rápido, y ya estaban a viernes. Temari y Yoko estaban nerviosas, pues debido a los castigos no habían podido practicar mucho y no querían perder, a los demás pues… bah, no les importaba mucho.

- -.- si no sale bien me mato…- renegaba en recreo la rubia

- Que exagerada, no vamos a perder- le respondía Naoko

- Sí, vamos a ganar, así que deja de quejarte ttebayo-

- Cállate, porque en parte es tu culpa que no hayamos podido ensayar- Temari lo miro bastante feo

- que problemáticas-

- ¿dijiste algo?- las chicas lo miraron feo

- no nada, psss ¬¬U-

- Bueno, ya, cálmense… todo va a salir bien- decía Ino- además… hoy junteo, jojojo- y se reía por lo bajo. Todas las chicas sonrieron y ninguno de los chicos entendió, excepto Shikamaru, que sonrió. Ino ya estaba bien.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la noche…

Todas las chicas se fueron furtivamente hasta la habitación de Hinata y Tenten, donde ya estaban todas.

- Joo, hace tiempo que no hablábamos todas- comentó Ino

- Sí… que bueno que nos hayamos juntado- se alegró Hinata

- además… traje bebida- Temari sacó furtivamente una botella de sake

- Oo no entiendo como esconden esas cosas ustedes- comentó Hinata

- Sí, eso mismo quería preguntar yo… con todo lo que nos revisan y ustedes hasta tienen explosivos- preguntó Sakura

- ahh, pues es bastante fácil. Mira, en el caso de los explosivos, son de papel y como son tan pequeños, pues en las calzas les cosí un pequeño bolsillo y también en la falda, aunque en el de la falda sólo guardo cosas pequeñas- contestó Naoko

- Sí, además, dentro del sostén también se guardan cosas- agregó Yoko

- Y las armas, para que no suenen, yo les pongo un recubrimiento de hueso de animal o, simplemente, no llevo armas de metal si no que de hueso y los sensores de este instituto, como son baratos, son de baja frecuencia y no detectan los metales bien recubiertos- explicó Tenten

- Oo ya veo… que freak-

- Di lo que quieras… pero bueno, ya que estamos… vamos a Ver la jugosa revista- Y así empezaron a hojear la revista que Ino había llevado, juzgando a los chicos, peleandose por sacar las fotos de Sasuke y las de otros chicos. Incluso había una en la que salía Naruto con su gorrito negro de dormir y con sólo el pantalón de pijama Naranja, en la cual a Hinata casi le da un paro y tuvieron que abanicarla (aunque aún así se llevó la imagen). En otras salía Shikamaru en su actitud de vago, las cuales Ino no dejó sacar, alegando que la revista era suya, pero, finalmente, terminó sacando la mitad bajo amenaza de Temari (que fueron como dos XD), incluso las había de Neji con el pelo suelto y hasta de Lee, ante lo cual casi mueren de la sorpresa. Al final ya habían cuchicheado todo lo de la revista, visto todas las fotos y echo todos los tests, así que comenzaron a conversar de los últimos chismes y al final Sakura dijo:

- ¡¡Juguemos verdad o castigo!!- pidió Sakura

- Excelente idea… tanto conversar… hay que poner las cosas un poco más interesantes, yo empiezo- Ino las miro a todas- a ver, mmm… Sakura, Verdad o castigo-

-Verdad-

-¿es verdad que todavía eres virgen?-

- Claro, al menos eso recuerdo… porque no sé lo que paso en esa borrachera a principio de año- miro a Naoko

- a mi no me miren…-

- Bueno, entonces me toca. Mmm… Hinata- la chica casi se desmaya de la impresión- verdad o castigo-

- Etto… verdad- jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos

- Bien, entre tu y mi onichan… ¿no hay nada aún?-

- nada- toda roja

- ¿nada de nada?-

- no-

- nadita nadita?? Ni mucho ni poco?- la peliazulada negó- pss… phay que ver como son de lentos-

- Jo, y la dice la que ya lleva algo con uno de los Uchiha, ¿no?- la picó Ino

- Cállate cerdita-

- no lo hago si no quiero Frentona-

- Buscas pelea?-

- atrevete pelo chicle-

- Psss.. de nuevo, bueno sigamos. Hinata, pregunta-

- etto… Na…Naoko-san-

- dime-

- ¿qué relación llevas con Gaara-san?- ambas chicas se quedaron calladas y todas la estaban mirando

- Etto… ¿por qué me miran todas? n.nUU-

- vamos, escupe, ¿Qué pasó en el capítulo pasado?- la apuntó Yoko

- será en la semana pasada- corrigió Tenten

- sí, eso-

- Pues… nada, estuvimos conversando y eso. Somos muy buenos amigos y eso- todas la miraron escépticas- ¿qué me miran? ¬¬-

- No te creo- todas negaron

- Que malas… es la verdad-

- Pues el miércoles se demoraron demasiado como para sólo 'conversar'-

- Sí- las demás asintieron al comentario de Tenten

- Es que era algo muy importante y bueno, pues…- la chica estaba cada vez más roja

- ¿¡ves?! ¡¡Ese sonrojo te delata!!- la apuntaba su mejor amiga

- ¿Cómo notas el sonrojo si está usando máscara? Preguntó Temari

- Somos amigas de años… la conozco muy bien- Naoko, viendo que había llegado su momento, habló:

- Bueno, me toca… y la pregunta va para Temari-san- la rubia la miro- verdad o castigo-

- Verdad-

- mmm ¿le gusta Shikamaru-san?- todo quedó en silencio, todas miraron interesadas, en especial Ino, quien sintió como una opresión en su pecho, sin saber porque.

- Pues… yo… sí- la chica estaba un poco sonrojada, tomó un poco de sake- ¿algún problema?-

- no, ninguno- aunque la chica sonrió por lo bajo, para mirar a Ino, quien estaba con una cara pasmada

- bueno, bueno, me toca a mi. Yamanaka- la chica le miro- verdad o castigo-

- verdad-

- la misma pregunta entonces-

- ¿ah? No, ¿cómo me va a gustar ese vago? ¡es mi mejor amigo! Nada más- la chica reía nerviosamente, aunque sentía como cada una de sus palabras eran como un doloroso puñal a su corazón

- Entonces tengo el camino libre- la chica sonrió de lado, ella tenía razón, la muy tonta no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos (n.a: Ino no me cae mal, por si acaso. Pero a Tema-chan sí n.nU)

- Bien, entonces me toca, a ver… Yoko-

- haaai, verdad-

- ¿Quién te gusta?-

- ¿a mi? Pues nadie… hay gente interesante, pero nadie en mi corazón-

- que aburrida eres-

- P, bueno, a ver a quien no le han preguntado… Tenten-san. Verdad o castigo-

- Verdad-

- ¿Le gusta Neji-sama?- al parecer ambas guardaespaldas eran muy perpicaces.

- ¿A mi? P… pues sí… claro que sí- dijo tímida

- ¡lo sabía!- con una gran sonrisa

- ¿y eso que significa?-

- pues nada… sólo que es interesante saber- a todas les cayó una gotita.

---------

Mientras, en otra habitación un chicho estaba sorprendido viendo a las chicas y, a la vez, muy rojo.

- - - - - - - -

Luego de eso siguieron jugando, para luego jugar al "yo nunca, nunca he…" y hasta estar bien deshinibidas (algunas).

- ¿saben? Se me ocurrió otra cosa que podemos hacer- decía Temari con las mejillas ya sonrojadas

- ¿Qué cosha?- preguntó Ino

- Vamos a las habitaciones de los chicos y robémosles una prenda…- tomando más

- ¿Cómo una- hip- competencia?- preguntó Sakura

- Claro-

- Y de paso les robamos un bessso- agregó Tenten

- Sí, y la que no lo haga… pues de patada she va-

- sí, vamos- se pararon tambaleantes, seguidas de una no borracha Naoko con cascaditas en sus ojos.

- Bien… la cuestión es la siguiente… a ver, la persona que nosotras elijamos tiene que darle un beso, en la boca, en la comisura de los labios, en el cuello o en el pecho, al chico que nosotras elijamos. Así de simple, y, de paso, robarle una prenda- explicó Sakura, la más cuerda dentro de las bebidas.

- ¿alguna objeción?- Temari se veía amenazante. Las otras negaron, y así fueron a la primera habitación, la de Itachi y Kisame.

- Bien aquí Sakura le dará un beso a su principito y Naoko al pececito- ordenó Temari

- pero…-

- hazlo- la guardaespaldas asintió, era mejor no causar jaleo o las pillarían

Ambas entraron, Sakura le dio un beso a Itachi y tomó una foto de él cuando peque que encontró por ahí. Naoko se acercó y, rápidamente y ocultándose con la mano, besó a Kisame en el cuello, luego tomó un lápiz que vio por ahí y salió hecha un rayo.

Así siguieron a otras habitaciones, en la de Lee y Neji, Yoko le dio un beso a Lee en el cuello, ya que todas dijeron que ella mejor que nadie porque eran amigos, y le quitó un mono verde, alegando que eso era ilegal tenerlo y que lo quemaría. Tenten, toda roja, besó a Neji en los labios suavemente y tomó una bandana negra de tantas que el chico tenía.

Fueron a la habitación de Kankuro y Gaara, y surgió el debate. ¿Quién besaba a Kankuro? Temari en seguida miro a Tenten.

- Tú-

- ¿por qué yo?-

- Porque sho lo diggo- medio borracha ya (así es, todavía estaba tomando)

- Y sho no quiero-

- Hazlo-

- No-

- Mejor vas y lo haces- y Yoko la empujó. La chica entró refunfuñando, pero cuando entró y vio a Kankuro, no pudo más que suspirar. Y es que así, dormido, y sin tanta cosa era sexy. Se acercó y depositó un beso en su pecho y, apenas lo hizo, vio en el suelo una revista y en su portada… ¡¡era Sakura!! Así que eso tomó y salió. Al mismo tiempo que Naoko era empujada dentro.

- ¿por qué a mi?- la chica se acercó a la cama del pelirrojo, mirandolo con cariño. Se acercó y, justo cuando lo iba a besar en la comisura de los labios, habiéndose sacado la máscara claro y tapándose la cara de las demás con la mano, el chico se volteó y le besó en los labios. Se separó sonrojada, y, cuando miro al chico, lo vio con los ojos abiertos y un sonrojo en su cara.

- OO Gaara-san yo…- pero el chico negó y, jalándola de la polera, la dejó a su altura.

- Toma- y le puso una bufanda roja con dos lineas verdes en las esquinas alrededor del cuello.

- ¿pero como…?-

- las oi renegando- explicó, aún rojo. Para luego posar su mano sobre el rostro de la chica, que ya se había subido la máscara- te veías linda sin máscara-

-Gaara-san…- pero el chico había cerrado sus ojos, como durmiendo. La chica comprendió la indirecta de que ya no iba a hablar más (n.a: que mala onda él n.nU), así que, con una mini sonrisa, tapó a Gaara y le besó la frente, el chico, aún con los ojos cerrados, sonrió.

- oye, cuñadita, vamonos- le dijo Temari, la otra se sonrojó

- voy -////--

Y, entre molestar a Naoko y curiosear la revista a oscuras, fueron a la habitación de Shino y Kiba.

Temari obligó a Yoko a besar a Shino, a base de amenazas, así que la chica lo besó en el pecho y tomó unas gafas negras… de las como mil que tenía.

Hinata entró, empujada por Tenten, echa un montón de nervios. Se acercó a donde Kiba miro a sus amigas, quienes la animaban y le decían que en los labios. La chica negó nerviosa y le besó en el cuello brevemente, para luego tomar lo primero que encontró, una polera negra tirada por ahía, y salir.

- Cálmese Hinata-sama n.nUU-

- Sí… yo… etto- y comenzó a jugar con sus deditos.

Pasaron a la siguiente habitación, con Shikamaru y Chouji.

Tenten miro cómplice a Temari y dijo:

-Ino, te toca ir a besar a Chouji-

- ¿nani?-

- No has besado a nadie y él es tu amigo-

- Pero…-

- Vamos, Ino-chan, o tienes miedo??- la retó Sakura

- claro que no- y entró, se acercó a Chouji y le besó en el cuello. Para luego tomar unas papas y salir.

- Bien, entonces ahora Temari tu ve y aprovecha-

- Claro-

La chica se acercó y besó a Shikamaru, apasionadamente en los labios, acariciando levemente su cabello. Para luego separarse contenta y tomar un aro que tenía Shikamaru en su velador y llevarselo.

Ino, al ver esto, sintió una opresión en su pecho y entró.

- hey, ¿Qué haces?-

- Yo también quiero besar a Shikamaru, es mi amigo y yo hago lo que quiero-

- Oye cerdita, sigue las reglas-

- Lo hago si quiero, además… ninguna dijo que no podían ser dos besos por chico- y se acercó al Nara para depositar un suave y apasionado beso en los labios de este. La chica se sintió maravillada, con mariposas en el estómago. Se separó, sonrojada, y tomó una pulsera de hilo de Shikamaru. Siempre le veía usarla, la guardó en su bolsillo con cuidado y acaricio los cabellos de Shikamaru para luego salir.

Temari la miraba feísimo, y chispas salían entre ellas.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Apenas cerraron la puerta el pelicafé abrió los ojos y se tocó los labios sonrojado.

- Tsk… que prblemático…- su corazón latía a mil.- Joder con las rubias…- y se volvió a recostar, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño.

- - - - - - - - - - -

- Etto… sigamos- y las jalaron a la habitación de Naruto y Sasuke, donde era obvio quienes entrarían.

Sakura entró y fue donde Sasuke, su semblante era angustiado. La chica se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició los cabellos del chico, debía aprovechar. Tomó su mano con suavidad y un susurró:

- Calma, estoy aquí Sasuke-kun- y besó sus labios suavemente y apasionadamente, cuando se separó, el rostro del chico se veía más apacible. Tomó una foto de cuando era pequeño, al igual que con Itachi, y Salió.

Hinata entró echa un manojo de nervios. Se acercó toda roja a la cama de Naruto y, al verlo, no pudo más que pensar que era guapísimo.

Se acercó suavemente a su cara, con la intención de besarle en la comisura de los labios, como Naoko le había aconsejado, pero el chico, durmiendo, se volteó y terminó besándole en los labios. Pero, con valor recién encontrado no se separó y lo besó apasionadamente. Cuando se separó estaba toda roja, y tomó lo primero que vio, un gorrito de dormir de oso, y se lo llevó.

Echo esto, se volvieron a sus habitaciones, teniendo mucho cuidado en que no las pillaran.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al otro día…

Naruto se levantó como es costumbre, no prestó atención a lo revuelto del piso pues para él era normal. Miro a Sasuke, con la intención de despertarle y casi se muere de la risa.

- XD JAJAJAJAJAJA Sasuke-teme!! ¡¡Tienes pintados los labios!!- el peliazul se despertó, y fue a verse al baño

- ¿eh? ¡¿y cómo rayos llegó eso ahí?!- miro feo a Naruto, pero al instante se detuvo y se rió el también

- ¿qué te ocurre teme?-

- Pss… parece que tu también andas travesti, usuratonkachi- El rubio fue al baño a verse y descubrió sus labios tambien rojos, y es que, las chicas, habían decidido que sería más entretenido si se pintaban los labios antes de besarles, para "marcarlos". Y había causado estragos entre ellos…

- - - - - - - - -

En el concurso…

Las chicas todavía, y detrás del escenario, se reían de la cómica situación que les habían planteado los chicos. Calro, sin ser descubiertas, excepto por el Nara, quien tenía una cara medio… traumatizada.

- ¿Qué te ocurre vago?- llegó Temari, el chico la vio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- nada, sólo que todo esto es…-

- problemático… no sabes decir otra cosa Nara- se rió la chica

- psss-

- ¿y cómo dormiste?- la chica preguntó eso a propósito, para ver si su beso había causado algo en su sueño

- Bien…- mintió el chico

- ah-

- Good morning Shikamaru- llegó Ino, muy contenta por cierto

-hola. ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?- preguntó el chico

- mmm… supongo que gracias a los consejos de alguien todo ha mejorado- sonrió y le besó en la mejilla, el chico, anonadado, se sonrojó. Y luego la chica se fue con Chouji. Temari la miraba feísimo y se fue, dejando a shikamaru paradote sonrojado.

Estaban todos allí, cuando sonó la puerta. Abrieron, y ahí estaba Itachi, con un ramo de flores.

- ¡Sakura!- la chica fue y casi se desmaya cuando vio a Itachi con las flores.

- Flores para una flor, mí querida Sakura- dijo conquistador.- Son para pedirte disculpas mi Julieta-

- Itachi-kun… yo…-

- No digas nada, mí querido cerezo… me voy, por favor acepta mis disculpas- y la besó en la comisura, para luego irse.

Sasuke miraba receloso, y casi estalla cuando lo vio besarla.

- Cálmate Sasuke…- le decía Naruto

- Urusai, Usuratonkachi- y siguió enojado, mientras a Sakura le salían corazones en sus ojitos. (n/a: en serio… ¿de donde saca Itachi tanta flor?)

- Que simpático…-

- ¿quieres pelear?- y comenzaron de nuevo, a pesar de tener las manos encadenadas.

- Estos son todo un caso…- comenzó Tenten

- Y es que no pueden estar sin pelear… son atroces- le respondió Temari

- Sí, bueno, pero es lo que hay… además, más atroz es esta otra- Yoko apuntó a Sakura- que se altera por culpa de ella y ella ni enterada- Las tres asintieron.

- Oigan, El de los dragones y no se que más, les toca.- llegó una mujer bastante apática

- Hai- los chicos se pusieron de pie, y Yoko les deseó suerte.

- Nos vemos en la final- dijo Naruto antes de salir, y los demás sonrieron.

- - - - - - - -

Estaban todos listos, Naruto y Sasuke con su micrófono respectivo.

- Konnichiwa Miina-san!! ¿Están listos para recibir a sus Dioses?- el público femenino gritó, alguna que otra babeando el piso, y los jueces en un bote inflable… sólo por si las moscas.

- Hoy empezaremos con un tema bastante animado, aquí les va "Haruka Kanata" de Asian Kung-fu Generation-

Sasuke y Gaara comenzaron con la guitarra, Naoko con la bateria y así se fueron uniendo los demás. Naruto contó los tiempos y empezó:

**fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo  
yoru wo nukeru  
nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo  
hibi wo kezuru**

**kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara  
todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa**

**iki isoide shiboritotte  
motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he  
ubaitotte tsukandatte  
kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa**

**dakara motto motto motto haruka kanata**

**fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo  
yoru wo nukeru  
nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo  
hibi wo kezuru**

**kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara  
todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa**

**iki isoide shiboritotte  
motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he  
ubaitotte tsukandatte  
kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa**

**dakara haruka kanata**

**itsuwaru koto ni nareta kimi no sekai wo  
nuritsubusu no sa shiroku shirou**

Naoko se lució con la batería, y, con un sonoro golpe, acabó la canción.

La multitud aplaudía, y los jueces anotaban su puntuación.

- Bueno, ahora una un poquito más triste, "Wind" de Akeboshi-

Hinata comenzó con el sintetizador, tocando una bella melodía en el organo que había traido sólo para esta ocasión. Pronto se le unieron los demás.

**Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.****   
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down.**

My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man yelled at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me.

Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."

Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.

You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.

Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

(En este caso, y de ahora en adelnate, la traducción estará acá abajo… es que realmente me da un poquito de flojerita tener que andar a cada rato poniendo al lado… prefiero hacer la traducción de corrido…)

**Cultiva tu hambre antes de darte cuenta  
Motiva tu furia para hacer que se den cuenta  
Escalando la montaña, sin caer  
Interrumpiendo los contenidos, sin desfallecer**

**Mis rodillas aún tiemblan, como cuando tenía doce  
Escapando de la sala, por la puerta de atrás  
Un hombre me retó dos veces, no me importó  
Esperar es desperdiciar, para la gente como yo**

**No trates de vivir tan sabiamente  
No llores porque estás en lo correcto  
No te seques por errores o miedos,  
Porque te odiarás a ti mismo en el final**

No trates de vivir tan sabiamente  
No llores porque estás en lo correcto  
No te seques por errores o miedos,  
Porque te odiarás a ti mismo en el final 

**Dices: "Sueños son sueños.  
No haré el papel de tonto nunca más"  
Dices: "Porque aún tengo mi alma"**

**Toma tu tiempo, chico, necesitas relajarte  
Alcanzate a ti mismo antes de caer en la penumbra  
El reflejo del temor crea sombras de la nada (sombras de la nada)**

**Aún estás ciego, si ves el camino difuso  
Pues siempre hay un camino al punto que vas.**

**No trates de vivir tan sabiamente  
No llores porque estás en lo correcto  
No te seques por errores o miedos,  
Porque te odiarás a ti mismo en el final **

**No trates de vivir tan sabiamente  
No llores porque estás en lo correcto  
No te seques por errores o miedos,  
Porque te odiarás a ti mismo en el final **

Naruto respiró tranquilo, la verdad es que se había puesto un poco nervioso al cantar sólo… Pero la canción le gustaba muchísimo… reflejaba lo que había vivido… bueno, más o menos.

- Y para finalizar, una más animada. "Go" de Flor. Es una canción muy buena y muy animada.-

Naoko empezó, luego Gaara y Sasuke, y comenzó a cantar Sasuke junto a Gaara, quien había decidido a ayudarles y no cantaba mal. (Para aclarar, cuando cantan muchas voces van Sasuke y Gaara, a no ser que Sasuke esté cantando, entonces son Gaara y Naruto. Naruto es la voz principal y Sasuke la más garve, la que canta el coro más que nada.)

**We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni  
Only Only Only Oh-! Just go my way!**

**Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Bupanase Like a dangan RAINAA!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire!**

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Bupanase Like a dangan RAINAA!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)

Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e iku?  
Gokusai shoku no KARASU ga sore wo ubai totte yaburi suteta  
Saa kokoro no me mi hiraite shikato ima wo mikiwamero!(Yeah!)  
Ushinau mono nante nai sa iza mairou!

We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Bupanase Like a dangan RAINAA!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)

Oto wo tatezu shinobi yoru kage ga itsumo bokura wo madowaseru  
Yuugen jikkou ookina kaze ga uneri wo agete fuki areru  
Kazashita surudoi katana de onore no asu kiri hirake!(Yeah!)  
**Hoshou nante doko ni mo nai sa naa sou daro!?**

**We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!**

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Bupanase Like a dangan RAINAA!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire! (Repeat)

We are fighting Dreamers kono nakama-tachi to  
Fighting Dreamers subete wo makikomi  
Fighting Dreamers kokorozashi takaku  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-!

We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!  
go my way!...

(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)  
(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Bupanase Like a dangan RAINAA!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
**Butta kitte kuze Get the fire! (Repeat) **

traducción

**Somos luchadores de sueños que apuntan alto  
Luchadores de sueños y no nos preocupa nuestra apariencia  
Luchadores de sueños que creemos en nuestras decisiones  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! ****Sólo voy donde yo quiero!**

Justo aquí, Justo ahora! (Bang!)  
**Déjalo salir como una bala recta!  
Justo aquí, Justo ahora (Burn!)  
Ve matando el tiempo libre y obtén ese fuego!**

Justo aquí, Justo ahora! (Bang!)  
Déjalo salir como una bala recta!  
Justo aquí, Justo ahora (Burn!)

En el medio de nuestra lucha espontánea; Donde vas cono ese mapa?  
Un muñeco tomó el mapa y lo lanzó lejos  
Bien, abre el ojo de tu corazón y mira al presente! **(Yeah!)  
****No hay nada que perder, así que vamos!**

Somos luchadores de sueños que apuntan alto  
Luchadores de sueños y no nos preocupa nuestra apariencia  
Luchadores de sueños que creemos en nuestras decisiones  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Sólo voy donde yo quiero!

Justo aquí, Justo ahora! (Bang!)  
Déjalo salir como una bala recta!  
Justo aquí, Justo ahora (Burn!)  
**Ve matando el tiempo libre y obtén ese fuego!**

**arrastrandome en las sombras silenciosas, nunca nos extraviamos!  
Un fuerte viento vino y nos arrastró lejos!  
Alejados caprichosamente, abré tu futuro con una espada! ****(Yeah!)  
****No hay lugar donde tu futuro no esté garantizado, sí!?**

Somos luchadores de sueños que apuntan alto  
Luchadores de sueños y no nos preocupa nuestra apariencia  
Luchadores de sueños que creemos en nuestras decisiones  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Sólo voy donde yo quiero!

Justo aquí, Justo ahora! (Bang!)  
Déjalo salir como una bala recta!  
Justo aquí, Justo ahora (Burn!)  
Ve matando el tiempo libre y obtén ese fuego!

Somos luchadores de sueños con nuestros amigos al lado  
Luchadores de sueños liderando a todos  
Luchadores de sueños con metas!  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-!

Somos luchadores de sueños que apuntan alto  
Luchadores de sueños y no nos preocupa nuestra apariencia  
Luchadores de sueños que creemos en nuestras decisiones  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! **Sólo voy donde yo quiero!  
Voy por mi camino!**

**(Nunca olvides tu primer impulso)  
(Mantén tu sentido de la aventura siempre)  
(Nunca olvides tu primer impulso)  
(Mantén tu sentido de la aventura siempre)**

Justo aquí, Justo ahora! (Bang!)  
Déjalo salir como una bala recta!  
Justo aquí, Justo ahora (Burn!)  
Ve matando el tiempo libre y obtén ese fuego! (repetir)

Todos los aplaudían, estaban contentos. Se bajaron del escenario y fueron esposados, fueron a la sala contentos y ahí esperaron.

- - - - - - - - - -

Les tocaba a ellos, ambas chicas estaban emocionadas, Kiba, nervioso. Y los demás, pues también, aunque el pobre Kiba era el más nervioso… si lograba pasar esta etapa…

- Hey, Kiba ¿te ocurre algo?- le preguntó Lee

- No, nada… sólo estoy muy emocionado… sólo eso.-

- ahh… hai. Bueno, hay que relajarse, sabemos que ganaremos- dijo con su típico fueguito.

- Tsk…-

- Vamos, seguro conquistamos a todos Frentuda… que aunque tengas la media frente les gustas-

- Y tú aunque tengas cara de cerdita llamas la atención-

- Bueno, ya… cálmense. Y vamos…- y los empujó al escenario.

Ya todos en sus lugares Ino tomó el micrófono.

- Konnichiwa Miina-san!!- saludó- Hoy estas divas les presentarán un gran espectáculo-

- Cantaremos Daia no Hana (de Black Cat), Aikoi(De Tsubasa Chronicles) y Personal(De match Bell). ¡Esperamos que les gusten!- Comenzaron a tocar, a cantar, y a bailar. El público masculino se peleaba por adelantarse, aunque tuviesen los puestos asignados. Los pobres guardias tenían que luchar con ellos, y, aún así, estaban más pegados con las chicas que con su trabajo. Terminaron de tocar y bajaron, conetentos. Y fueron a la sala con sus compañeros.

Ahora sólo les quedaba rezar porque pasaran.

Continuará…

- - - - - - - -

Notas Naoko: Holaaaaaa!! En serio gracias por todos su reviewwwwws!!! Aunque esta vez no podré contestarlos… es que estoy un poco apuradita… nyaaaa!! Eso si, Vero-chan… me toy leyendo tu fic!! (Leo a uno por hora, lo sé… n.nU) y pronto te dejaré review… cuando terminé el último capi, pero está bueno!!! Y las parejas cuteeee! XD, buenu… by!! Cuídense! Kisses!

_La vitalidad se revela no solamente en la capacidad de persistir sino en la de volver a empezar.- _

_Francis Scout Key Fitsegard_

_Naokoandre NYAAAA!! Y recuerden que con apretar el botoncito Go me hacen feliiiiz!_


	17. cap 14: La final

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama... si me perteneciera no saben que distorsiones locas que habrían en la serie... aparte de más romance y lemon incluso XD. Las canciones no me pertenecen, tampoco, si no a sus respectivos autores, yo sólo las tomo prestadas y sin fines de lucro. Capítulo 14: La final, días de ajetreado romance 

El siguiente lunes los chicos se despertaron con un nudo en el estómago, estaban nerviosos... aún no anunciaban a los ganadores de las eliminatorias.

-GOOD MORNING HINATA-CHAN- entró Naruto estrepitosamente a la sala de música

- Ohayo Naruto-kun- dijo la chica parando de tocar el piano

- ¿Cómo dormiste Hinata-chan?-

- Bi-bien Naruto-kun, y tu?- mientras jugaba con sus deditos

- Bien nwn-

La chica comenzó atocar, mientras Naruto la observaba embelesado. No sabía porque, pero no podía quitar su vista de esas frágiles manos moviéndose suavemente sobre las teclas, su mirada subió a la cara de la chica, esos bellos ojos cerrados, los rosados labios. Se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de la chica, sin que esta se diera cuenta, pues estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos, referentes a su querido amigo rubio.

Naruto's POV 

_Vaya, Hinata-chan es muy linda y tiene una piel muy pálida, pero se ve muy suave, en especial la de su cara. Me preguntó si lo será. Y sus labios tienen un color muy bonito, también se ven suaves, ¿lo serán?_

Muy lentamente el chico fue acercando su mano a la cara de la chica, hasta que, suavemente, con el dorso de la mano alcanzó su mejilla. Comenzó a acariciarla lentamente. La música se detuvo, los ojos de la chica se abrieron. Azul y blanco se encontraron, craso error. Ahora sus miradas no podían desconectarse. Los dedos del chico fueron recorriendo esa suave piel, sus labios, sus mejillas.

_Como yo lo pensaba, es muy suave... Hinata-chan... es muy linda, y con sus mejillas sonrojadas se ve como un ángel... mi propio ángel peliazulado, un ángel caido, y yo tuve la suerte de que se fijara en mi, un pobre demonio..._

_End Naruto's POV_

_-_Hinata...- Sin darse cuenta ambos chicos habían acercado sus caras lentamente, sintiendo la respiración del otro sobre sus labios. Casi por inercia, ambos cerraron sus ojos, y siguieron acortando esa corta distancia, pero todo muy lentamente.

Sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia, y, finalmente (n/a: ALELUYA!!!), Naruto terminó por acortar esa distancia. Fue sólo una unión de labios, pero ambos sentían mariposas en el estómago, y una agradable sensación que no querían detener.

- HINATA-SA...N- la joven Tenten llegó y abrió la puerta... y no esperaba meter la pata hasta el fondo. La reacción fue inmediata: ambos chicos se separaron alarmados, Hinata con los ojos de espiral y la cara color cereza, luego, se desmayó; y Naruto, todo rojo, la tomó en sus brazos.

- Hinata-chan!!- la zarandeaba

- eh... o-oU- Tenten quedó peor que cuando entró.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En el casino

- Na, no creen que Tenten ya se ha demorado demasiado?- comentó Yoko

- sí, me pregunto si habrá pasado algo- dijo Neji

- No creo, ya nos...- En ese momento vieron que la enfermera salía a paso veloz del casino acompañada de Tenten- ...olviden lo que iba a decir --U- dijo Naoko

- Me pregunto cual habrá sido la razón esta vez- divagaba Temari

- De seguro tiene que ver con el dobe...-  
- Podría apostar a que Hinata se ha desmayado por algo que ha hecho Naruto- Y es que, habría que ser ciego (o Naruto) para no darse cuenta de los lazos de esos dos.

- Si la ha tocado...- comenzó Neji, a todos les salió una gotita. Y es que, vamos, antes de que Naruto hiciese algo en el tema romántico se caería la tierra. Y es que el chico era tan despistado... (n/a: ja, estos ni se imaginan XD)

- Bueno, con su permiso... voy a ver a Hinata-sama- se excusó Naoko

- Yo también- dijo su mejor amiga

- y yo- dijeron las demás a coro, seamos sinceros, querían cuchichear... quizá estaba equivocadas y Naruto no era tan tonto como creían.

Y así, se fueron la chicas.

- Pff... hay que ver lo chismosas que son- comentó Shikamaru

- Sí, pero bueno... debo admitir que yo también siento curiosidad- dijo Kankurou.

Siguieron conversando de cosas triviales, sin darse cuenta de que cierto pelicafé, estaba que se desmayaba... tenía un mal presentimiento, y su mente no le ayudaba mucho. No veía más que imágenes de Naruto y Hinata besándose...

- Eh, Kiba, ¿Estás bien?- escuchó lejanamente lavoz de su amigo

- ¿eh? Sí, claro...-

- Estoy que me la creo...- respondió irónico el de gafas

- No, en serio... estoy bien- se puso de pie- Bueno, que les parece si ya nos vamos a la sala... des seguro que alguna de las chicas suelta el chisme-

- Es que esas son como pasto seco... prenden solas- y se retiraron, pero ese dolor de estómago no se iba.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llegaron a la sala y, en efecto, las chicas ya estaban de vuelta, incluida Hinata y un acalorado Naruto.

- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor Hinata?- llegó Kiba

La chica se sonrojó y asintió.

- ¿Y al final que fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Shikamaru. Pero su pregunta fue como una bomba, los dos involucrados se sonrojaron a más no dar, Sakura e Ino se miraron cómplices, Yoko sonrió por lo bajo y Naoko desvió la mirada.

- Na... nada, sólo que no he dormido bien... y estaba muy agotada...- la peor de la excusas... y la menos creíble. Pero todos tuvieron el tacto de no preguntar más.

En ese momento entró el profesor.

- - - - - - - - - - -

En el recreo...

Los chicos, aprovechando que había buen clima, salieron al patio a sentarse por ahí. Estaban conversando cuando, repentinamente,Kiba se percata de un pequeño detalle.

- Shikamaru-

- hn??- pregunta abriendo un ojo, ya que estaba recostado en el duro pavimento.

- ¿Por qué hoy no andas con el piercing?- esa pregunta, tan trivial, cayó como una bomba para el pelinegro. Se sonrojó recordando la situación en la cual le fue arrebatado su piercing de siempre.

Por suerte las chicas no se percataron, estaban muy interesadas viendo "algo" y riéndose.

- pues...-

- jo, te has puesto rojo... ¿es que ha pasado algo y no nos hemos enterado?- comenzó Naruto

- mmm... ahora que lo dices, te he notado un poco raro desde el viernes pasado- soltó al aire Shino

- Desembucha... ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?- seguía Naruto

- Es bueno... es que es muy problemático- con su leve sonrojo se debatía entre contarles o no... no le preocupaban las chicas, pues se habían alejado de ella argumentando que eran "cosas de chicas", pero... era problemático... de seguro le pedirían que les dejara ver los video (todavía los guardaba) o si optaba sólo por decirles que los vio de casualidad le pegarían porno haberles avisado, pero ya no podía callar y no podía mentir, Neji tenía una especial habilidad para notar cuando la gente mentía... tsk

- Oh vamos, no puede ser tan problemático como que las chicas se hayan juntado el viernes y, en uno de sus juegos locos, se hayan emborrachado. Y luego, para agregarle más al cuento, se hayan puesto a hacer apuestas estúpidas y hayan terminado retándose en un juego estúpido, en el que las otras eligen a una y esa le tiene que dar un beso en un lugar más o menos comprometedor a uno de nosotros, infiltrándose en la noche y que aparte de besarnos nos hayan tenido que robar una prenda como trofeo de su hazaña. Y que, por esas casualidades no tan casuales de la vida Temari e Ino se hayan peleado porque a una le tocaba darte un beso a ti, pero la otra, por un obvio reprimido amor hacia ti, y al final las dos te terminaron dando un beso en laboca. Y, para colmo, tu hayas estado despierto porque con anterioridad estabas con insomnio viendo que hacían las chicas, ya que ellas te habían pedido que, para esa junta, bloquearas el sistema de cámaras.- terminó casi sin aire nuestro rubio, diciendo de broma, sin darse cuenta de que había dado en el clavo.

Shikamaru estaba con la cara a cuadros, casi sin color en la cara. ¿Cuándo Naruto se había convertido en adivino? En cuanto a losdemás, sólo estaban riéndose (algunos) y los más serios sólo desechaban la teoría. Pero cuando voltearon a verle ya no estuvieron tan seguros.

- ¿O sí?-

- Naruto...- el aludido le miro con cara de circunstancias- ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto adivino?- todo quedó en silencio, procesando la información...

downloading...

10

20

50

90 descarga casi completa...

100...

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron a coro, poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención de todos en el patio. Neji tomó rápidamente a Shikamaru del brazo y se lo llevaron raudos de allí.

El timbre sonó, perolos chicos no volvieron a la sala...

Hay cosas más importantes que discutir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haciendo gala de su excelente estado físico, en menos de 1 minuto, Neji y Chouji habían ido a buscar la laptop infiltrada de Shikamaru, la que usaba para todos sus hackeos y que quien sabe comola había ocultado. Luego, todos juntos, habían subido a la azotea, a través de la ventana rota (Que la vieja no se había encargado de mandar a reparar por tacaña), ya que ya no había ningún paso hasta allí. Incluso habían nockeado a los guardias, sabiendo los problemas que eso les traería pero... estaban desesperados.

- Bien, ahora Shikamaru, tu nos vas a mostrar ese ideo, AHORA- demandó Kankurou

- tsk... TTTT- el chico encendió la laptop y puso el video, saltándose todo el bla, bla, y pasando en seguida a las locuras de las chicas en cada habitación.

Minutos después

Los 10 chicos estaban petrificados, sí, Shikamaru también. Volver a ver el video había causado un trauma en su pobre cerebrito.

- ¿qué...?- era el interruptor, con la primera palabra dicha por Kiba se había desencadenado el caos.

Gaara estaba rojo, él sabía más o menos lo que había pasado, y, en su momento, había hecho eso a propósito pero... de ahí a verlo... él ya había relegado todo a su memoria. Era tímido, a pesar de todo, y como Naoko no le había dicho nada... pues él tampoco. (n/a: son bien tímidos estos dos... es que las cagan nxnU) Además, ahora sentía unas ganas horribles de matar a cierto cara de pez.

Kiba estaba muy rojo y se tocaba el cuello con insistencia, pero recapacitó y miro a Naruto. Quien, con una cara embobada, se pasaba el dedo sobre los labios. Con estrellitas y todo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a ahorcarlo, pero el rubio no salía de su mundo de sueños, a pesar de que se estaba poniendo azulito n.nU.

Sasuke estaba enchido de felicidad, y sólo recordaba una y otra vezla imagen vista, pero luego recordó a Itachi y se puso de pie, furioso, con ganas de ir a pegarle ahora mismo y matarlo, pero, en vez de eso empezó a insultarle en voz alta... aunque los demás, todos en su propia fantasía, no lo pescaron.

Kankurou estaba feliz como él solo, pero su felicidad se fue cuando llegó Neji y comenzó a matarlo a golpes, pronto se formó una mini pelea, que nadie detuvo porque nadie estaba presente en un 100.

Lee estaba soltándole a Shino una parafernalia de que deberían sentirse agradecidos de que una mujer tan bella y con tanto espíritu como Yoko los haya besado y Shino sólo escuchaba...

Chouji estaba todo rojo mirando a la nada, y Shikamaru estaba rojísimo, pensando en lo problemático de esto y, a la vez, en lo mucho que le agradaba que Ino lo hubiese besado... pero a su vez tambié le agradaba que Temari lo hubiese besado... en sí, tenía un lío.

Y así, en esa situación de total colapso, fueron encontrados por Ibiki Morino. Este, había sido avisado por Shizune de que habían unos ruidos extraños en la azotea –"Parecen gritos desesperados"- había dicho. Así que subió por la escalera secreta cuya localización sólo es sabida por los profesores, y en esa situación estaba en la actualidad... viendo a un montón de jóvenes que parecían tener más de un transtorno.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Las chicas, que habían estado echandole un ojo a la revista que le habían quitado a Kankuro, no se habían dado cuenta ni siquiera cuando los chicos habían desaparecido. Así que, cuando no los vieron en la sala, creyendo que había pasado algo, y, al toque del timbre, salieron con intenciones de ir a la enfermería pero se enteraron de otra forma.

- Pff... menos mal que eran sólo Naruto-kun y sus amigos- le comentaba Shizune a Ibiki

- Pues no se si habría sidomejor que fueran fantasmas, en el estado en el que estaban creo que ellos daban más miedo... ¡¡Me los tuve que llevar a rastras porque estaban como en otro mundo!!- comentaba cansado

- ¿Y por qué?-

- Ni idea, sólo soltaban comentarios sin sentido... a ver si no se les fundió el cerebro con tanta música-

- n.nU que cruel Ibiki-san-

- Pss, pero recibirán un buen escarmiento...- y desaparecieron por el pasillo.

En cuanto a las chicas, estas se miraron preocupadas, es decir, no era raro que terminasen castigados, siempre lo hacían pero... ¿Desvariando? Algo raro pasaba ahí.

-Deben haber estado peleando, nada más- dijo con falsa convicción Tenten, esperando que así fuera

- Y si...- comenzó Hinata jugando con sus deditos

- mmm?? ¿¿Qué ocurre Hinata-sama??- Preguntó Naoko

- Es que pensaba que ocurriría si...- se quedó pensativa, todas le prestaron atención- Ino-san, ¿el viernes pasado le pediste a Shikamaru-kun que bloqueara las cámaras?-

- Hai...-

- Y si Shikamaru-kun hubiese sufrido un ataque de insomnio y se hubiese levantado a ver lo que grababa, siempre graba lo que hacemos por si le sirve no?-

- si- Ino asintió

- entonces, se levantó y se quedó viéndonos, y nos vio en nuestros desvarios y supo todo lo de la apuesta, entonces, cuando Ino-san y Temari-san le fueron a besar, nosotras estábamos tan ebrias que no nos fijamos, pero Shikamaru-kun estaba despierto, eso explicaría su comportamiento raro el sábado, y cuando ustedes le besaron se despertaron sentimientos dormidos en su interior. Entonces, hoy, los chicos lo notaron raro y, de alguna forma, alguno de ellos adivinó todo, entonces se fueron a la azotea por la ventana rota y se pusieron a ver los videos, entonces algunos tuvieron un fuerte golpe en su corazón, otros sólo colapsaron y por eso estaban emitiendo sonidos extraños.- terminó la ojiblanca, sin siquiera tartamudear una vez, para luego ponerse roja

En cuanto a las chicas, estas estaban en shock. Y se dieron cuenta de que la teoría de Hinata era tan descabellada que podía ser cierta.

Y todas se sonrojaron... y colapsaron.

Entonces Tsunade-sama llegó, las vio colapsadas, las agarró a todas del cuello de la camisa, y se las llevó. Estáticas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y allí estaban, todas, en la sala de música.

-Bien, como ya sabrán, este sábado son las finales, así que vamos a practicar de forma intensiva... y por fin le demostraré a esos estúpidos del gobierno que soy la mejor- esto último seguido de una risa maniaca, que medio sacó de su trance a las chicas.

- eh...- procesando- ¡demo, Tsunade-sama, faltan los chicos!- reaccionó la pelirrosa

- Que son como la mitad de cada grupo- reflexionó Naoko

- ¡No me importa, van a ensayar porque yo lo digo...!- era una orden... y no querían llegar a averiguar que pasaría si la desobedecían, así que se puso cada una en sus intrumentos.

- Bueno, a ver... ya que no están ni los cantantes, ni el guitarrista, ni el bajista... pues practicaremos lo qu epodamos no más...- comenzó Yoko sacando las hojas con partituras que se había conseguido- bien, como siempre son 3 canciones- les entregó las hojas- y vamos a comenzar con esta- señaló la hoja que tenía el número 1.

- hai-

Estuvieron practicando un buen rato, hasta que se aburrieron, incluso Tsunade dijo que iba a ir a ver si podía llevar a los chicos. Hinata comenzó a tocar una canción lenta, y, al rato, comenzó a cantar. Yoko prestó atención y le brillaron los ojos, se acercó a Hinata.

- Hinata-samaaaaa... canta bellísimoooooo!! – ojos de estrellita- así que- tomó las partituras que tenían el número 3 y las rompió en miles de pedacitos- voy a cambiar la canción, esa voz no puede ser desperdiciada- Hinata iba a reclamar- y no hay quejas, se lo mencionaré a Tsunade-sama... apuesto a que me apoya-

- Yoko-san... demo... O.O- Hinata sólo quería morir

- Pero es verdad que canta muy bello- comentó Naoko, Hinata se sonrojó

En ese instante entraron los chicos, seguidos de Tsunade. Aunque... los chicos venían todos lastimados y moreteados, pero lo más preocupante era que... tenían una mirada diferente hacia ellas. Se les erizó el bello, y, lo peor, no sabían si eso era bueno o malo... quizá Hinata tenía razón... y eso era lo que les daba más miedo.

- Bueno, ahora sí... a practicar- Tsunade-sama los sacó a todos de su trance. Los chicos fueron a tomar sus instrumentos, Yoko les entregó las partituras.

- Ne, ¿No que son tres canciones?- preguntó Naruto

- Sí, pero la tercera está en proceso...- respondió antes de que le dijera a Tsunade algo al oido, la mujer sonrió.

- Espero no te equivoques-

- Nunca lo hago, Tsunade-sama- y se rieron como maniacas, todos las miraban raro, Hinata sólo se sonrojó.

- Bueno, me voy chicos... si Shizune me pillla...- a todos les salió una gota, la mujer se iba a ir, pero justo antes se detiene- ah, se me había olvidado decirles que ganaron-y se fue. La verdad es que ninguno había preguntado, y ahora que se los dijeron tampoco lo tomaron mucho en cuenta.. sus mentes estaban en otra parte, además, es algo que ya habían tomado por sentado cuando se los llevaron a ensayar.

- Bueno... etto... felicitaciones a nosotros... ahora ¡a ensayar!- gritó Temari. Ensayaron bajo un ambiente extraño, algunos de los chicos estaban comoperdidos, Hinata en especial estaba demasiado nerviosa, y otros andaban demasiado sensibles.

- Bueno, ya es tarde... vámonos a las habitaciones- dijeron ya cuando el guardia que los vigilaba les avisó que debía cerrar. Yoko y Temari suspiraron, no había salido tan bien esta practica, ojalá se espabilaran pronto o si no se irían a pique en las finales.

- - - - - - - - --

Al otro día...

Como siempre, Hinata estaba en la sala de música. Tocaba el piano con tranquilidad, se abrió la puerta, ella paró.

- Ohayo Naruto-kun- dijo con una sonrisa

- Ohayo Hinata-chan-

- ¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó retomando la canción

- Bien, ¿y tú?-

­- bien- se quedaron callados, la verdad es que desde lo de ayer y ya que estaban solos, pues... estaban nerviosos.

- Oye, Hinata-chan...- aventuró Naruto, sentándose al lado de Hinata

- ha..hai, Naruto-kun?-

- Es que yo... etto... quería decirte que...- sus miradas se cruzaron

Naruto's POV 

_Tengo que decirle ahora... lo que siento... así es, ayer me di cuenta realmente cuanto quiero a Hinata-chan...cuanto la amo... su voz, su sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas... todo en ella me gusta. Y ayer, cuando nuestros labios se unieron... sentí como si una corriente electrica corriera por mi espalda... fue... mágico. La amo...y nada cambiará eso, demo... también me di cuenta... bueno, más bien me lo aventaron en la cara, que a Kiba también le gusta... pero no perderé contra él._

- ¿qu-qué cosa Naruto-kun?- era como si tuvieran un imán, poco a poco se iban acercando más y más, hasta que sólo milimetros separaban sus labios.

- Yo... – ahora sus labios se rozaban- Ai shiteru Hinata- y terminó por acortar la distancia que los separaba.

_Por fin se lo dije... mi corazón late a mil, no soportaría que me rechazara... no... no podría... la amo demasiado.. yo..._

Posó sus manos en su cintura, nervioso, dejándose guiar sólo por el instinto. Era un beso torpe, pero lleno de amor. Tímidamente pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de la chica, ella se lo concedió, se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Probó su sabor, recorrió toda su cavidad, memorizando, probando, aún de forma inexperta, era, en esencia, su primer beso de verdad, igual que el de ella.

Lentamente subió sus manos hasta rodear el cuello del rubio, en un suave abrazo.

Se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, azorados. La chica le miro a los ojos y sonrió.

- Yo también te amo... Naruto-kun- dijo toda roja

_Mi corazón estuvo a punto de salirse de mi pecho de felicidad, la abracé fuertemente. No podía creerlo... soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, quería saltar, gritar, llorar, todo a la vez._

Fin Naruto's POV 

Afuera de la puerta, una chica sonrió

- "pobre Kiba-kun"- pensó, y se fue al casino. Alguna escusa tendría que inventar, pero ya vería. No los iba a delatar, ¿no?

- - - - - - - - - -- -

- ¿Y Naruto y Hinata?- preguntó Sakura al ver volver a Naoko solo

- Dijeron que nos alcanzaban después, es que Hinata-sama le ha propuesto ayudarle con Matemáticas... ustedes comprenderán que eso no es fácil- nadie puso objeción alguna, todos sabían como era Naruto y con lo unidos que estaban esos dos (no saben cuanto, jojo), no era de extrañarse.

- Que extraño..- dijo de repente Yoko

- ¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Temari

- Que no haya aparecido el sr. Yo traigo drogas en flores- Sakura quedó perdida, pero todos los demás entendieron

- Sí... aunque probablemente no lo hemos visto porque estuvimos practicando casi todo el día de ayer- repsondió Shino con tranquilidad

- ¿De quién hablan?-

- Sí, quizá sea por eso... aunque tengo el presentimiento de que pronto lo veremos- terminó Ino, mientras Sakura ponía cara de duda y Sasuke de odio

-Bueno, ¿vamos?- todos asintieron y se fueron, mientras Sakura seguía más perdida que el teniente bello.

- - - - - -- - - -- - - - --

Al llegar a la sala, se encontraron con que Naruto y Hinata ya estaban allí.

- Ohayo, ¿Cómo les fue con el estudio?- preguntó Kiba

Los dos se miraron dudosos.

- ¿Estudios?- preguntó Naruto, Naoko sólo quería golpearse contra la mesa

- Sí, Naoko nos dijo que estaban estudiando matemáticas- dijo Ino, arqueando la ceja

- ¡ah!- dijo Hinata recién dándose cuenta y sonrojándose- pu... pues bien... pero aún así... matemáticas es difícil de comprender...- explicó

- Demo Hinata...- comenzó Naruto, pero, para suerte de Hinata, llegó la profesora.

- Buenos días alumnos, hoy vamos a...- y comenzó la clase

- - - - - - - - -

- Ne, Hinata-sama, podemos hablar?- preguntó Naoko en el recreo

- ha-hai- y se fueron un poco más alejadas del resto.

Los chicos se quedaron observándolas un rato, pero después se volvieron a sus chorradas. Luego, las chicas volvieron.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Yoko

- Ah, no, nada-contestó enigmática Naoko

En ese momento unas exclamaciones se escucharon cerca de ellas.

- Mira, es Itachi-san...- se escuchaba

- Sí, pero de seguro viene a ver a la pleochicle esa- se quejó otra

Pero los chicos no se dejaron inmutar, y fueron derechito a donde nuestro grupito.

-Con sólo verte mi día se ilumina, mi pequeña flor.- dijo Itachi y de buenas primeras, la tomó y la besó cerca de los labios. Todas estaban de piedra... es decir, no es que fuera raro pero... nunca lo había hecho en público.

Sasuke estaba que hervía, Naruto entre que lo mataba y que sonreía por su nee-chan.

- Sólo con eso endulzas mis mañanas- dijo tomándola de la barbilla- pero debo irme, pues, al parecer, tu protector ya no me soporta- le dio un beso en la frente, Sakura estaba que alucinaba, y se fue hasta donde Sasuke.

Se miraron con rencor, y, de repente, Sasuke saltó. Fue a golpearle la cara, pero Itachi le paró el puño. Los demás no reaccionaban, y fueron corridos por la propia multitud, dejando a los hermanos en un círculo.

Sasuke lanzóuna patada, su hermano bloqueó. Y así, Sasuke lanzaba golpes, e Itachi sólo esquivaba. Los demás intentaban pasar por la multitud para detenerlos, pero siempre eran lanzados hacia atrás. Llegaron los guardias, pero nadie se dispersaba, y por más fuerza que hacían, no podían pasar.

Itachi se fijó en la prescencia de los profesores y, detendiendo un puño de Sasuke, lo golpeó en el abdomen y se acercó a su cara.

- Aún no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, nii-san. Te falta odio, y, sin eso, sigues siendo más débil que yo.- luego posó sus dedos sobre la frente de Sasuke y le golpeó con fuerzo, empujándolo hacia atrás.- Nos vemos- y se fueron, rápidos y veloces. Algunos profesores y guardias los persiguieron. Mientras un profesor y un guardia iban y se llevaban a Sasuke, quien, resignado, no dio pelea.

- Sasuke-kun...- dijo Sakura

- Tsk... si que son problemáticos-

- Joder, Sasuke... eres un imbécil- dijo Naruto

- Daijoubu ka, Sakura-san?- preguntó Hinata cuandoo la vio tan conmocionada

- supongo...- pero aún miraba por donde se habían llevado a Sasuke

- Calma princesita, no es tu culpa... esos dos siempre están peleados- Temari posó su mano en el hombro de Sakura

- Sí, tranquila Frentona- le dijo Ino

- hai...-

- ¡¡BIEN ENANOS!! ¡¡TODOS DE VUELTA A SUS SALAS!! ¡¡¡¡¡AHORA!!!!!- gritaba Morino.

Los profesores llegaban y los empujaban dentro de sus salas, ignorando el hecho y retomando clases normales.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al final llegó la hora de almuerzo, y, con ello, los chismes...

- Buenas tardes compañeros, aquí Kankurou, su querido locutor-

-Y junto a él, la bella Ino-

- Bueno, comenzaremos con el clima, hoy...- bla,bla,bla- bueno, ahora, a lo interesante. ¿Sabían que este sábado es la final del concurso de bandas? Y los tres grupos de nuestra institución han pasado a la final, lo que es un honor. Así que, por ahora, y mientras ordenamos la información de los chismes de la semana, les dejamos con un de sus exitos-

- "Lonely in Gorgeus"- dijo Ino orgullosa.

La música empezó a sonar por todo el casino. Pero Sakura tenía la cabeza en un par de ojos negros, para ser más específicos, en dos chicos poseedores de esos ojos. Al final si los habían castigado... pos suerte por sólo un día, pero aún así.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Sakura?- le preguntó Temari

- Nada... no te preocupes- sacudió la cabeza

- De seguro están bien, no te preocupes- dijo comprendiendo

- Ojalá...- suspiró

- Calm down, Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto conciliador

- Sí, lo intentaré- sonrió

- Te ves más bella... con una sonrisa- dijo Hinata

- Arigato- sonrió

- Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado.- la canción había terminado y no se habían dado ni cuenta- Bueno, comenzamos con los resultados de las votaciones ultimamente. Recordemos que queda sólo esta semana para la votación de final de semestre, para que esté lista a tiempo. Así que vamos con el ranking: En priemer lugar Sakura Haruno, con un abrumador 40por ciento, la sigue, muy de cerca, Mi querida hermanita, Sabaku no Temari, con un 30 por ciento, ganadora del mes de Mayo, luego viene la bella Hana Hitomi, con un 20por ciento, y,al final, Moegi con un 10por ciento. (necesitaba extras n.nU)

- Felicitaciones, y, en el ranking de hombre, en primer lugar tenemos a los dos más guapos de todo este instituto: Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha, que, lamentablemente, hoy están castigados. Ambos con un 30por ciento. En segundo lugar Uzumaki Naruto, con un 25 por ciento, le sigue Sabaku no Gaara, como se nota que los hermanos son todo un boom ¿no?-

- ¿Eso me incluye?- se escuchó preguntar a Kankurou

- Eso depende... pero bueno, sígamos. Gaara-san va tercero con un 10por ciento, y, con un 5por ciento, Sasori. La verdad es que está peleado con semejantes bombones- las chicas babeaban- bueno, sigan votando. Y...- se quedó callada- ¿por qué me miras así Kankurou?-

- ¿qué quisiste decir con lo de antes?-

- ¿Con qué?- la hcica se dio cuenta- ¡ah! De que sin el mono, eres muy parecido a Gaara. Bueno, ahora sí, sígamos- En el público Gaara alzó la ceja, Naoko sólo puso su mano en su hombro, con una gotita. La verdad es que ella pensaba que Ino tenía razón, pero, probablemente, si se lo decía, sufriría su furia.- en nuestra telenovela favorita, al parecer la relación de Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei ya es oficial, así que ¡¡Felicitaciones!!-

En el casino se escuchaban vítores y exclamaciones como: -¡¡Hasta que por fin!!- o -¡¡Ya era hora!!- mientras los dos mencionados sonreían, pero sólo querían que se los tragara el suelo.

- Y, en la otra historia, Nuevamente Tsunade-sama le ha dado hostias a Jiraya-sensei, asíque parece que la relación no anda.- todos esperaban que Tsunade se levantase y fuese derechito, pero se dieron cuenta de que la directora no estaba.

- ¿Y Tsunade-sama?- preguntó Iruka a Shizune

- TTTT se quedó dormida de borracha...- lloraba la ayudante, al profesor le cayó una gotita.

- Bueno, eso sería por hoy... Ja ne!!-

- Ja na!!-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya en la tarde, los chicos se encontraban practicando. Más específicamente, la banda de Ino y Sakura.

Shikamaru tocaba como siempre, excepto que, esta vez, su mente estaba en otra parte, más específicamente, en cierta rubia que bailaba sensualmente en el mismo escenarioque él. No sabía porque, pero su corazón iba a mil, y sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- oi, Shika- escuchó de repente. Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, Ino le hablaba- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué preguntas?-

- Es que tienes las mejillas sonrojadas y están como en la luna... más de lo habitual, quiero decir. Hace un rato que ya casi no se esucha lo que tocas. ¿Te sientes bien?- la chica parecía preocupada

- ah, gomen... no volverá a ocurrir- dijo un poco nervioso, pues Ino se había acercado a él.

- No vaya a ser que tengas fiebre, a ver- acercó sus labios a la frente del chico, lo que sólo contribuyó a aumentar su sonrojo- Estás un poco caliente, pero no pareces tener fiebre. Debes estar agotado, nada más.- sonrió aliviada, pero a Shikamaru le pareció la sonrisa de un ángel.

- Me parece a mi, cerdita, que tu prescencia le abruma- dijo Sakura burlona

- ¿eh? ¿qué dices frentona? – era su forma de agradecer el cumplido, camuflado como un insulto.

- Bueno, bueno... mejor sigamos practicando- Temari había visto todo desde el fondo de la sala, donde estaba hablando con Yoko. Y le hervía la sangre, pero no diría nada... no se rebajaría así.

- Hai- dijeron los chicos, y volvieron a empezar.

Un rato después, les tocaba practicar a los otros.

-Bien, como Sasuke baka, tonto, no está, vamos a aprovechar de ensayar la canción de Hinata-sama. Bien, aquí está- les entregó las hojas, la pobre Hinata temblaba como una hoja, pero, se tranquilizó cuando Naruto, mientras todos se preparaban, le sonrió con profundo cariño.

Y así estuvieron, hasta tarde. Se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Hinat ay Naruto querían despedirse como era debido pero...

Flash back 

_- Etto... __Hinata-chan... ¿entonces... quieres ser mi novia?- sabía que la pregunta era estúpida, pero aún así la hizo._

_- Claro que sí, Naruto-kun- sonrió con dulzura- demo... etto... ¿podemos guardarlo en secreto por un tiempo?... no se si... estoy lista para que todos lo sepan- dijo sonrojada. Naruto, comprendiéndola, y, aparte, pensando en que quería aplazar lo más posible ese hecho pues conocía a ciertas personitas que lo harían papilla (aunque por Hinata pelearía con medio mundo), asintió._

_Fin Flash back_

... no podían.

- Ne, Hinata-sama, se me quedó algo dentro de la sala. ¿me puede esperar?- preguntó Naoko

- Ha-hai- dijo la chica

Naoko entró, los demás se iban yendo, cuando la chica salió y llamó a Naruto.

- Naruto-san, se le quedó su cuaderno-

- ¿Cuaderno?- la miro- Pero si yo...-

- Tsk, mira que eres olvidadizo... ve, nosotros mientras tanto vamos caminando- dijo Shikamaru, que medio comprendió la situación... hey, por algo era el que siempre planeaba todo, ¿no?

Los demás se fueron y el chico acompañó a Naoko.

- Yo se lo iré a buscar, no se preocupe- la chica le guiñó un ojo a Hinata y entró a la sala. La peliazul se sonrojó, pero agradeció interiormente.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, no sabían que decir ni que hacer, Naruto no sabía como reaccionaría Hinata si la abrazaba, y ella no sabía como reaccionaria Naruto si decía algo.

Finalmente Naruto optó por romper el silencio.

- Cantas realmente bonito, Hinata- dijo sonriéndole

- Arigato, Naruto-kun-

- ¿Lo habías hecho antes?-

- Cuando era pequeña estaba... en elco-coro de la escuela... pero nada más-

- Debe haber sido algo bello, como tú- la chica se sonrojó, Naruto sólo rio y le acarició el cabello cariñosamente- y me siento agradecido de que un ángel como tu se haya enamorado de un demonio como yo- mientras acercaba sus caras hasta quedar a milimetros de distancia.

Y se besaron, con ternura y pasión.

Luego, se separaron.

- Oyasumi nasai mi Ángel- dijo Naruto depositando un beso en la frente de la chica

- Oyasumi nasai, Naruto-kun- dijo la chica sonriendo, leugo, Naruto se fue. Olvidándose por completo de que "supuestamente" Naoko le iba a traer su "cuaderno".

- Arigato, Naoko-san- se sonrojó la peliazulada cuando la pelicafé salió.

- De nada, Hinata-sama- y, por fin, se fueron a dormir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se reintegró a clases. Todo herido y llenó de moretones.

- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!!- exclamó Sakura preocupada cuando le vio- ¿Qué...?-

- no te interesa- fue la única respuesta que recibió.

- Alguien viene de mal humor hoy, al parecer- llegó Naruto

- No te importa, dobe-

- ¿qué dijiste, baka?-

- dobe-

- baka-

- usuratonkachi-

- teme-

Naruto se quedó esperando la respuesta de Sasuke, pero no recibió nada, pues el chico estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke's POV 

_¿por qué soy tan débil? ¿por qué?..._

_**eres débil**_

_Ninguno de mis golpes le alcanza, ni siquiera le rozan. Inclusocuando traté de obtener ventaja de la penumbra, fue más rápido que yo y me dejó fuera de combate. Maldito... ¿Qué me falta? ¿por qué no puedo vencerle?_

Te falta odio 

_¿Odio? ¿qué es odiar? Por años he pensado que le odio... pero ahora que me lo planteó, ¿qué es odiar? Con el tiempo he ido tapando los dolorosos recuerdos de mi memoria con nuevos recuerdos, al lado de Naruto, de los demás y de..._

_Sakura._

_¿Será que mi rencor y ansias de venganzas se han ido apagando como si de una vela se tratase?_

_Y si es así... ¿Es eso bueno?..._

_Entonces, ¿por qué siento esta amargura en mi corazón? Este dolor..._

_Quizá... debería olvidar mi venganza..._

_**¡Mamá, Papá!**_

_**- Sus cadáveres a los pies de Itachi-**_

_**¡¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!!**_

_No... eso jamás..._

_Yo, como sea, me haré más fuerte y acabaré con tu vida Itachi... es una promesa._

_End Sasuke's POV_

- ¿Sasuke-kun?- era la voz de Sakura. El chico despertó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿hn?-

- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- ya te dije que sí- contestó frío

- Pero es que...-

- Estoy bien- y se paro, dejando a la Haruno con las palabras en la boca.

- Sasuke-kun...- susurró por lo bajo la chica

- ¿Y a ese que le pasa?- bufó Temari

- De seguro se levantó con el pie izquierdo- comentó Kiba

- Déjalo Sakura, ya sabes que es un amargado- le consoló Ino

Pero, al igual que cierto rubio, la pelirrosa no podía evitar preocuparse por el pelinegro. Sasuke estaba extraño... y eso le daba mala espina.

- - - - - - - - -

Las clases habían pasado, extrañamente, más lentas de lo habitual. Entender a los profesores se le hacía casi imposible, y si tomaba apuntes, era sólo por inercia, porque no estaba entendiendo nada. Y es que su mente estaba lejos, para ser exactos, unos asientos más atrás. En ese pelinegro que robaba sus suspiros y era el dueño de sus pensamientos. Pero en su corazón algo le decía que estaba mal... y ella sabía que la causa de eso estaba en su némesis, el dueño de la otra mitad de su corazón... así es, ya había aceptado que los amaba a ambos... y no quería, ni podía, elegir. Simplemente... era así.

El timbre sonó y, como una autómata, guardó sus cosas y salió. Ahora iban a practicar. Se dirigió a la sala de música, todos llegaron al mismo tiempo...

_Menos él._

- "Sasuke-kun"- pensó preocupada

- Bien, vamos a empezar a practicar. A sus posiciones y...- Yoko se percató de un pequeñísimo pero muy importante detalle- ¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SASUKE?!!- estaba encolerizada.

- Estaba seguro de que venía con nosotros...- mencionó Kiba

- PUES NO ESTÁ. TÚ- apuntó Naruto- VE A BUSCARLO-

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué yo dattebayo?- preguntó haciendo un puchero

- PORQUE SÍ- el chico comprendió de que sería fatídico discutir, así que salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Bueno, ya que les faltan dos integrantes nosotros partimos ensayando- dijo Temari.

- hai- y ahora fueron ellos los que se colocaron tras sus instrumentos. Aunque la mente de Sakura seguí en cierto pelinegro.

- "Sasuke-kun...¿Qué te ocurre?"-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras, cierto rubio corría por los pasillos, siendo observado extrañamente por los guardias. Pero noo prestó atención.

Llegó al patio y se dirigió a un lugar fijo, tenía una vaga idea de donde podía estar su mejor amigo.

Pronto llegó a su destino, y le encontró entrenando. O, más bien, golpeando un palo.

- Oi, teme, se supone que hoy practicaríamos- le recriminó. Sasuke le miro, pero algo en su mirada hizo temblar al rubio. Era... diferente. Una mirada llena de odio, casi salvaje.

- ¿Y?- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, para seguir golpeando el tronco.

- ¿Cómo que "y"? Se supone que tenemos que estar todos... o por lo menos los de la banda, y, te recuerdo, que tu también eres parte de ella.- se acercó a él y le tomó el brazo.

La respuesta fue inmediata, el pelinegro se volteó con sorprendente velocidad y tomó la muñeca del rubio con dureza.

- No voy a ir-

- ¿Cómo que no? Vas a ir, así de simple- tomó con renovada fuerza el brazo del chico

- Suéltame-

- No-

- Naruto... suéltame, o te arrepentirás- amenazó, sus ojos habían adquirido un extraño matiz, y su cuerpo adquirió renovada fuerza.

- No, tu vas conmigo quieras o no- en ese momento el vengador le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cara, que le mandó a volar.

Naruto se puso de pie, pero Sasuke le asestó otro golpe y le mantuvo en el suelo.

- Te lo advertí-

- Me las pagarás-

Y así comenzó una enardecida lucha. El guardia se acercó a intentar separarles, pero, en medio de la pelea, los golpes de los chicos le dejarón sin sentido. Un novato con mucha mala suerte.

Las patadas del Uchiha eran veloces, pero los largos años de enfrentamientos callijeros tenían en forma al Uzumaki, a pesar de verse privado de estos por casi un año.

De la misma forma, los golpes del Uzumaki eran tenaces, pero el Uchiha estaba bien entrenado.

Sus fuerzas eran iguales, como las de un jing jang.

Pero el espíritu del Kyuubi estaba despertando, al igual que el sello de Orochimaru. Y pronto ya no eran ellos mismos, sino los espíritus de su interior, quienes arremetían sin piedad contra el adversario, hartos de su encierro.

Patadas y golpes llovían en aquel enfrentamiento, cada vez con más fuerza y puntería. Causando uno que otro daño en el contrario.

Estaban frente a frente, sus miradas fijas en el contrario. Una rojiza y afilada, otra, amarilla y suspicaz, un zorro y una sepiente.

Corrieron hacia el otro, en el que sería el golpe final.

Pero...

De repente fueron detenidos por una fuerza superior a ellos o, más bien, fue por el acto sorpresa. Tan ensimismados estaban que nose dieron cuenta de que habían acudido más personas a detener su pelea.

Naruto era agarrado por Iruka y Jiraya. Sasuke por Kakashi y Tsunade. Y, aún así, sus fuerzas parecían ser insuficientes.

- ¡Sosténgalos con fuerza!- mientras era reemplazada por Yondaime. Realizó unos extraños dibujos en un papel y lo posó en la frente de Sasuke. Este gritó y se retorció, hasta que cayó desmayado. Luego, hizo lo mismo con Naruto.- Llévenlos a la enfermería, y a él también- señalando al pobre guardia. Ella, mientras tanto, se quedó allí, de pie. Meditaba... sobre el cruel castigo que se le había impuesto a esos pobres muchachos.- "Orochimaru..."- pensó con un último suspiro de melancolia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la sala de música los chicos estaban preocupados.

Naruto aún no volvía y habían escuchado pasos apresurados por los pasillos. Incluso el guardia que estaba con ellos se veía un poco nervioso.

- ¿Estarán bien?- formuló la Haruno la pregunta que a todos los presentes aquejaba.

- Claro que sí... de seguro han sido los de mi curso, son demasiado alborotadores- replicó Temari, aunque ni ella se lo creía.

- Naruto-kun...- la peliazul sentía una extraña opresión en su corazón.

- Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo y ensayemos aunque sea sin ellos...- dijo Yoko intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. Los chicos fueron a sus intrumentos sin chistar.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Cada uno había vuelto a su habitación, pero Sasuke y Naruto aún no regresaban. Estaban preocupados, pero no querían demostrarlo. Así que, como siempre, se fueron a sus habitaciones en silencio.

Sakura no podía dormir, se levantó con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, verificó que Ino siguiera dormida y salió. Caminó por los pasillos y...

Ahogó un grito al chocar contra algo.

- ¿sakura-san?- se esuchó un susurro, reconoció la voz

- Hinata- ambas sonrieron aliviadas. -¿a la enfermería?-

La chica asintió y ambas prosiguieron su camino. Al llegar frente a la puerta,la encontraron cerrada, justo como creían. Sakura extrajo un extraño alambre y abrió la puerta, entraron, ninguna alarma sonó, pero no pensaron en ello.

Todo estaba a oscuras, fueron directo a la habitación secreta, sabían donde buscar. La puerta estaba abierta, pero no les extrañó, estaban muy preocupadas. Al entrar, sus ojos se fijaron en seguida en aquellos cuerpos entubados que conocían tan bien, y corrieron a ellos.

La luz se encendió.

-Sabía que vendrían- era la directora, un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas.

- Tsunade-sama- dijo Sakura sin despegarse del cuerpo de Sasuke

- Debería castigarlas por esto pero...- ambas chicas miraban preocupadas- no lo haré. Creo que, debido a las estrechas relaciones que los unen a estos chicos pueden ayudarles- ambas iba a preguntar pero Tsunade habló primero- Es algo obvio. Así que, al grano. Los sellos que yo les pongo a los chicos poco a poco van dejando de funcionar, y sus maldiciones con mayor facilidad se despiertan- las chicas quedaron en shock- así que, quiero pedirles que los vigilen bien. Naruto ya sabe más o menos controlar al Kyuubi, pues, aunque él no lo sepa, lo ha estado manteniendo a raya por más de 15 años. Pero para Sasuke esto es relativamente nuevo, y cualquier emoción negativa más fuerte de lo normal despierta su maldición.- Sakura acarició con profundo cariño los cabellos del Uchiha.

- Está bien... yo cuidaré de Sasuke-

- Me parece bien, pero no será una tarea fácil, para ninguna. Pero, que sepan, que los profesores y yo siempre las estaremos apoyando-

- - - - - - - - - - - -

El resto de la semana paso más relajado. Sasuke había vuelto a su actitud normal, sólo estaba un poco más callado, pero, a pesar de ello, el ambiente estaba en calma. Al menos, en ese ámbito. Pues era obvio el nerviosismo debido a los acontecimientos del sábado. Y llegó el viernes.

El periodo de clases había acabado, y los chicos estaban en la sala de música, preparándose para el día que se avecinaba.

Lastimeramente, los de Akatsuki también estaban allí. Causando más de una tensión.

Kisame conversaba con Naoko, y Gaara estaba allí con ellos dos, junto con Yoko. Hana le lanzaba besos a Neji mientras este tocaba, impasible, Tenten la miraba con profundo odio. Temari daba instrucciones y corregía los detalles. Hinata y Naruto estaban conversando animados en unas sillas, Kiba los miraba con emociones que mezclaban los celos, la alegría, la tristeza y el amor. Itachi sólo tenía ojos para su hermoso cerezo, y Sasuke se debatía entre la admiración de su ángel y elodio que sentía hacia su hermano, Sakura, preocupada, los miraba desde el improvisado escenario.

- ¡Sakura concéntrate! ¡Tú también Kiba!- ordenaba Temari- ¡Tenten, lo mismo para ti!-

- hai- respondieron los aludidos.

Siguieron ensayando, hasta que les tocó cambiar.

Ahora el Naruto y Sasuke tenían la atención.

Kisame se había sentado a conversar con Deidara, que miraba molesta como su Itachi-sama halagaba al la pelo chicle. Shikamaru se había sentado a hablar con Chouji y, de vez en cuando, echaba una molesta mirada al lugar donde Sasori halagaba a las chicas. Sakura, en tanto, conversaba con Itachi, y cada tanto, miraba a Sasuke.

Practicaron hasta el cansancio y le tocó a Akatsuki.

Los demás se comenzaron a ir, pero Sakura quizo quedarse y, con ella, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata. También Naoko y, con ella, Gaara.

- ¿Te quedas?- preguntó Naoko a su mejor amiga

- ¿Para que? Ya se quedó aquí toda la prole... además, tu guardaespaldas ya está aquí... ay, ay, ay... el amor- y se fue murmurando un montón de cosas sobre que la iban a dejar de lado y etc.

- Sakura-san la tiene bien complicada- mencionó Naoko

- Sí, ambos Uchiha no tienen pensado rendirse- respondió Gaara

- Sí, pero siento que hay algo más que aproblema a Sakura-san- comentó la chica.

- Sakura-san...- dijo preocupada Hinata

- No te preocupes Hinata-chan- dijo su novio- Sakura-neesan es una mujer fuerte- con su típica sonrisa zorruna

- Sí, tienes ra-razón- aunque aún estaba preocupada.

El grupo tocaba, y Sakura estaba en la misma situación de antes, sólo que, esta vez, era Sasuke el que le hablaba e Itachi a quien observaba esporádicamente.

Finalemente la practica terminó y cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, no sin antes dar lugar a las despedidas. Besos en la mejilla, y, en el caso de los recién novios, uno en la boca, aunque, claro está, camuflajeados por la guardaespaldas.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Al día siguiente se despertaron luego de casi no dormir. Las ansias los habían privado del reparador sueño.

Se vistieron con las ropas con anterioridad acordadas, provocadoras, y llamativas. La ropa era un factor más en la futura decisión de los jueces.

A la hora acordada fueron esposados y sacados de allí, llevados a la sala que ya de memoria conocían y dejados allí. Vieron al otro grupo que había pasado a la final, estaban los cuatro grupos allí, en silencio. Entró la chica animadora y los llamó a todos, extrañados, salieron. Los llevaron al escenario, vieron la gran cantidad de gente que allí se agrupaba.

- Konnichiwa miina-san!! Estos son los grupos que han llegado a la final, con sudor y esfuerzo, pero hoy, sólo uno obtendrá la victoria. – realizó una pequeña presentación de los grupos, y luego, se realizó un sorteo para ver qué grupo partía.

- Bien, comenzamos con "The 6 dragon gods", luego viene el grupo "Slide" (falta de nombres), prosigue "Akatsuki" y, para terminar "Irresistible". Que comience la final- aplausos y vítores se hicieron sentir. Los chicos fueron liberados de sus cadenas, y se pusieron tras sus instrumentos.

- Konnichiwa querido público- Naruto estaba animamdo- comenzaremos con una canción que me gusta mucho, "Hero's come back" de nobodyknows, y, esta vez, cantará con nosotros Gaara, quien accedió a ayudarnos para mantenernos un poco más fieles a la canción. ¡Vamos!-

**[NarutoTooku de kikoeru koe o hinto ni, hitori mata hitori tachiagaru tooshi  
kurikaesu dake no fudandoori, kutsugaesu junbi ii ze, ARE YOU READY**

**karadajuu furuwasu sindoo ni, hagesiku uchinarase yo, STOMPING  
taezu tsukiugokasu CALL ME, kawarazu yuruganu kikan STORY, COME ON  
[Naruto, Sasuke y GaaraEVERYBODY STAND UP, agero, kyoo ichiban no jikan da  
me nimo tomaranu SPEED ihan da, daremo ga mina toriko, COME BACK, YEAH, COME ON**

**EVERYBODY HANDS UP, mata ashita no HEROES wa COME BACK  
zujoo kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN, iku ze, THREE, TWO, ONE, MAKE SOME NOISE**

**[GaaraHEY, YO, noozashoo no risuku wa kakugo deshoo, nankai korondatte tatsu, GET IT ON  
nareai ja nai ze, kamihitoe no sesshoo, irikunda kanjoo, kizukiageta kesshoo  
[Sasukewakiagaru kansee ga yuuki to naru, tachiagareba ima ijoo kurushimi tomonau  
soredemo saigo wa kitto warau, subete srau shoori to kansee**

**[Los tresEVERYBODY STAND UP, agero, kyoo ichiban no jikan da  
me nimo tomaranu SPEED ihan da, daremo ga mina toriko, COME BACK, YEAH, COME ON**

**EVERYBODY HANDS UP, mata ashita no HEROES wa COME BACK  
zujoo kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN, iku ze, THREE, TWO, ONE, MAKE SOME NOISE**

La canción terminó entre aplausos y vítores. Los tres chicos tomaron agua, y procedieron a seguir con su espectáculo.

- Bien, la siguiente canción la cantará principalmente Sasuke, es "Breaking the habit" de Linkin Park, ojalá les gusté dattebayo!- Comenzó la música.

[SasukeMemories concern [conciencia de mis recuerdos 

**Like opening the wound [Como abrir una herida**

**I'm piking me apart again [me estoy aislando de nuevo**

**You all asume [todos saben**

**I'm safe here in my room [que estoy más seguro en mi habitación**

**Unless i try to start again [a no ser de que decida reempezar**

**I don't want to be the one [no quiero ser aquel**

**The battles always choose [que siempre elige pelear**

'**cause inside i realize [Porque interiormente sé**

**that i'm the one confused [que yo soy el confundido**

**[Sasuke y Naruto**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for [no sé por qué vale la pena pelear**

**Or why i have to scream [o por qué debo gritar**

**I don't know why i instigate [no sé por qué fomento**

**And say what i don't mean [Y digo lo que no siento**

**I don't know how i got this way [no sé como terminé aquí**

**I know it's not alright [Y sé que no está bien**

**So i'm breaking the habit [entonces estoy rompiendo los habitos**

**i'm breaking the habit**

**Tonight [esta noche**

**[SasukeClutching my cure [alcanzando mi cura**

**I tightly lock the door [fimemente cierro la puerta**

**I try to catch my breath again [intento respirar de nuevo**

**I hurt much more [herí más**

**Than anytime before [que nunca antes**

**I had no options left again [De nuevo no tuve opciones**

**I don't want to be the one **

**The battles always choose**

'**cause inside i realize**

**that i'm the one confused**

**[ambosI don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why i have to scream**

**But now i have some clarity [Pero ahora tengo alguna claridad**

**To show you what i mean [Para mostrarte lo que digo**

**I don't know how i got this way [no sé como terminé aquí**

**I'll never be alright [nunca estaré bien**

**So i'm breaking the habit **

**I'm Breaking the habit**

**Tonight**

**[SasukeI'll paint it on the walls [Lo escribiré en las murallas**

'**Cause i'm the one at fault [Pues yo soy el culpable**

**I'll never fight again [nunca volveré a pelear**

**And this is how it ends [Y así es como termina**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why i have to scream**

**But now i have some clarity**

**To show you what i mean**

**I don't know how i got this way**

**I'll never be alright**

**So i'm breaking the habit**

**I'm Breaking the habit**

**I'm Breaking the habit**

**Tonight**

La canción era justo como se sentía... reflejaba su interior. Estaba confundido, confundido por esas extrañas ansias de pelea, esos arranques de furia, por el odio hacia su hermano, por su amor hacia la pelirrosa. Confusión que se había desatado contra Naruto, no entendía que le pasaba, era como si tuviera las respuestas allí... pero no las podía alcanzar, como perdido en la oscuridad.

- Bien, que bueno que les haya gustado 'ttebato- exclamaba Naruto- bien, ahora, y siendo este un momento especial. Cederemos nuestro puesto a una bella voz, Hinata cantará "Sakura Kiss" de Chieko Kawabe, un aplauso- La chica dejó el isntetizador y Tenten, como habían acordado, subió a reemplazarla. Naruto fue esposado, pero se quedó allí, tras las cortinas, mirando por la entrada, a su querido ángel.

Tomó el micrófono temblando como una hoja, varios chicos la ovasionaban. Estaba toda roja.

- Ko-konnichiwa- el público estaba eufórico- ojalá les guste- hizo una pequeña reverencia que le pareció muy tierna a los jueces y comenzó el instrumental de la canción.

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE**

**Kizukeba itsu de mo  
Soba ni iru keredo  
Honto wa kirai? Suki?  
Mousou na no?**

**Jibun no kimochi ga  
Kuria ni mietara  
Redii de mo Hosuto de mo  
Kamawanai yo**

**Suki ni natteku  
Riyuu wa minna  
Chigau yo ne Kedo  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE**

**Aitai ima Yasashii kimi ni Sakura kissu  
Tokimeitara Ranman koishi yo  
Mirai yori mo Ima ga kanjin  
Uruwashi haru no koi wa  
Hanasaku otome no bigaku**

**Tatoeba atashi no  
Mada shiranai kimi  
Mitsukete mitai kedo  
Kowaku mo aru**

**Denimu ni Furiru ni  
Kajuaru ni chaina  
Au tabi Shichihenge  
Kakugo asobe**

**Tsugitsugi hiraku  
Ai no tobira wa  
Suriru mansai  
Danzen koishi yo**

**Isogashikute Surechigau hi mo Sakura kissu  
Setsunai hodo Ranman koi desu  
Yowai toko mo Uketomeaou  
Fureau ai wa muteki  
Sakasou futari wa shuyaku**

**Mabushii sora ni makenai  
Omoide tsukurou Ima**

**Danzen koishi yo**

**Aitai ima Yasashii kimi ni Sakura kissu  
Tokimeitara Ranman koishi yo  
Mirai yori mo Ima ga kanjin  
Uruwashi haru no koi wa  
Hanasaku otome no bigaku YEAH  
Hanasaku otome no bigaku**

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE**

**Traducción:**

**Besa, besa, enamórate  
Quizás tú eres mi amor**

**Me he dado cuenta de que  
Siempre estoy cerca de ti.  
Pero, ¿es odio? ¿es Amor?  
¿O paranoia?**

**Pudiendo ver  
estos sentimientos claramente,  
el ser señorita o anfitriona,  
no me importa.**

**La razón por la cual  
la gente se enamora  
es diferente para todos, pero…  
Quizás tú seas mi amor.**

**Quiero verte ahora,  
y darte un beso de cerezo,  
Si nuestros corazones lo sienten, ¡tengamos un dulce amor!  
Más importante que el futuro, es el presente  
El amor hermoso de primavera es  
como la estética de una doncella que florece.**

**Por ejemplo, me gustaría intentar buscar  
la parte que tú aún desconoces de mí, pero me asusta.**

**En vaqueros, en volantes, en ropa casual o china,  
Cada vez que quedamos, me cambio siete veces, y vacilo.**

**Las puertas del amor que se abren una tras otra,  
están completamente cargadas de emociones; definitivamente es amor.**

**En esos días en que estamos ocupados y pasamos el uno del otro,  
un beso de flor de cerezo-un romance apasionado, lo suficiente como para ser doloroso **

**Aceptemos también los puntos débiles del otro, el amor que llega al otro es invencible,**

**Ambos, que parecemos florecer, somos los protagonistas.**

**Creemos memorias que no se perderán  
en el cielo tan brillante que ciega, ahora**

**Definitivamente es amor.**

**Quiero verte ahora,  
y darte un beso de flor de cerezo,  
Si nuestros corazones lo sienten, ¡tengamos un dulce amor!  
Más importante que el futuro, es el presente  
El amor hermoso de primavera es  
como la estética de una doncella que florece, sí  
Como la estética de una doncella que florece.**

**Besa, besa, enamórate  
Quizás tú eres mi amor.**

**(Gracias a Google por ayudarme a encontrar las páginas con los lyrics y su traducción del japonés al español TtoTT, pues las de inglés las hice yo... non)**

Aplausos y vítores siguieron al espectáculo. La chica sonreía sonrojada, pero miraba a Naruto. La canción se la dedicó a él.

El grupo dio las gracias y se bajó del escenario. Abajo, sus amigos los abrazaron y felicitaron. A Kiba le rodeaba un aura de tristeza, se sabía derrotado.

- Tranquilo Kiba, ¿qué acaso no te alegras de su felicidad?- preguntó Shino

- sí...-suspiró y se acercó a felicitar al grupo. Ni Hinata ni Narutoo notaron su aura depresiva... los demás sí.

- Son tan despistados...- suspiró Naoko

- Supongo entonces que ese es su encanto- sonrió Gaara, con el tiempo había aceptado a Naruto como un amigo.

- Supongo...- sonrió la chica

El otro grupo pasó y cantó, era bastante bueno, pero los chicos estaban confiados en su victoria.

Era el turno de Akatsuki.

- Buena suerte Kisame-san- dijo la pelicafé

- No la necesitaremos- dijo con una sonrisa

- Pues no crean qu enos ganarán- respondió la chica, ambos rieron.

- Mi victoria t ela dedicaré a ti, mi bello cerezo- dijo Itachi depositando un suave beso en la frente de Sakura

- Itachi-kun...- se sonrojó, en una esquina, Sasuke apretó tanto una lata que la rompió.

- Espero me estén observando, bellas damiselas- se vanagloriaba Sasori

- Ya vamos al escenario, Sasori baka- le jaló Deidara

- Espero qu eno desvíes tu mirada de mi, Neji-kun- dijo Hana

- hn- fue la única respuesta, Tenten sólo le sacó la lengua

- bien, ahora vamos con Akatsuki- anunciaba la animadora,Itachi tomó el micrófono.

- Konnichiwa- dijo con su tono neutro de siempre, las chicas del público enloquecieron

- Hoy vamos a comenzar con "freak on a leash" de Korn y Amy lee (aclaración: Hana hace de Amy Lee, e Itachi del vocalista de Korn)-

**Something takes a part of me.  
Something lost and never seen.  
Everytime I start to believe,  
Somethings raped and taken from me... from me.  
Lifes got to always be messing with me. (you wanna see the light)  
Cant they chill and let me be free? (so do I)  
Cant I take away all this pain. (you wanna see the light)  
I try to every night, all in vain... in vain.  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
Sometimes its my life I cant taste.  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
Youll never see me fall from grace  
Something takes a part of me.  
You and I were meant to be.  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me.  
Feeling like a freak on a leash. (you wanna see the light)  
Feeling like I have no release. (so do I)  
How many times have I felt diseased? (you wanna see the light)  
Nothing in my life is free... is free  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
Sometimes its my life I cant taste.  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
Youll never see me fall from grace  
Something takes a part of me.  
You and I were meant to be.  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me.  
****Boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Go!  
So...fight! something on the...  
****Fight...some things they fight  
So...something on the...  
Fight...some things they fight  
Fight...something of the  
No...some things they fight  
Fight...something of the...  
Fight...some things they fight  
Something takes a part of me.  
You and I were meant to be.  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me.  
Part of me...  
Part of me...  
Part of me...  
****Oh...**

El público aplaudía enloquecido.

Siguieron con Numb y luego somewhere i belong, de Linkin Park. Las chicas estaban locas por Itachi, y los chicos por Hana. Bajaron del escenario. Les tocaba a Ino y Sakura.

- Bien, aquí vamos- dijo Ino y subió.

- Vamos- y subieron los demás.

- Konnichiwa miina!!- todos aplaudieron- bien, esta noche debe ser inolvidable- decía la pelirrosa

- y, ya que veo que están muy animados, comenzaremos con una animada. "Guri Guri"- (es el opening de Green Green)

**[SakuraAsa no mezame  
Sou mainichi phew choppiri tsuraine  
[InoKimi no mune no naka fukurandeiku MAYBE **

**[SakuraMou shombori nado meterannaiyo BABY**

Kakaeteru yume wa  
Kanaenakya uso ni naruyo  
[InoDemo bon'yari ahsimoto mitetara   
Kigatsukyashinaiyo SUPER CHANCE  
Yuuki dashite

[ambasHora HEY BOY! HEY GIRL!  
Unmei no deaiyokansuru  
Midori no kimi no kaori  
Dakara HEY BOY! HEY GIRL!  
Hayaku tsukamu takara wo motome  
Yukute ni nani ga attemo  
maeni susume

[InoYume no suzuki wa  
So nandemo mireyaku shinai ii yo  
[SakuraKimi no none daraka bakuhatsu suru MAYBE  
[InoMou tomare eien iwanai youni BABY  
Domoshingyo ashita  
Dame datta kiyou wo  
Demo sonna naiyande ii kara to rizuni chau HYPER CHANCE  
Genki dashite 

[AmbasHora HEY BOY! **HEY GIRL!  
HEART suka no daraka wo motome  
Mienai azu mo karasu   
Dakara HEY BOY! ****HEY GIRL!  
Fuan nante kimi dasu maeni  
Nomitsu wo hajiki kobashite   
Futari susume**

[InoGUITAR!

[SakuraSou ikazukunai tsubasa kimi setsuchirun omou michi wo  
Maeni susume  
[AmbasHora HEY BOY! **HEY GIRL!  
HEART suka no dakara wo motome  
Mienai azu mo karasu   
Dakara HEY BOY! ****HEY GIRL!  
Fujikijai sonna tsuraide kimo to  
Yukude ni MAGICAL matte mo  
Futari toeru**

Los chicos se lucían con los instrumentos, en especial Neji con su solo de Guitarra. Ino y Sakura bailaban entusiasmadas por los gritos de la audiencia. Cuando la canción terminó todos llevaban una sonrisa.

- Que bueno que estén tan animados, ahora seguiremos con "Rolling Star" de YUI- anunció la rubia

**Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo  
Iitai koto wa iwanakucha  
Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei  
Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye**

Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya

Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa  
Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou  
Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte  
Tama ni kuyandari shiteru  
Sonna Rolling Days

Koronjattatte ii ja nai no  
Sonna toki wa waratte ageru  
Norikonda basu no oku kara  
Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta

Kimi wo tayori ni shiteru yo

Yume ni made mita you na suiito kurabu  
Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no  
Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga  
Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days

Oh yeah, yeah…  
**Tsumazuitatte Way to go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Doro darake Rolling Star**

Naru beku egao de itai keredo  
Mamori ni iku tame ni shikata nai deshou

Kitto uso nante sou  
Imi wo motanai no  
All my loving…  
Sou ja nakya yatterannai

Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa  
Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou  
Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte  
Tama ni kuyandari shiteru  
Sonna Rolling Days

Oh yeah, yeah…  
Sou wakatteru tte  
Oh yeah, yeah…  
Tsumazuitatte Way to go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Doro darake Rolling Star  


**(Muchas gracias a graffit.blogspot por las lyrics de rolling star y de hero's come back)**

sonreían alegres, sólo quedaba la última y, como habían acordado, Ino la quería para ella... dado el significado de esta, pues la quería dedicar. Sakura se había enternecido y apoyaría a su amiga en todo, así que accedió.

- Bien, la siguiente canción es "Can't help falling in love" de los ateens (Es del soundtrack de Lilo y Stitch... es que la canción es tiernísima, aunque me gusta más la que cantan los ateens... la original llega a ser triste de lo lenta). Y se la quiero dedicar a aquel que ha ganado mi corazón.- la chica sonrió melancólica, a Temari casi se le cae el pelo, por eso Sakura se había ofrecido voluntaria a hacer sólo la segunda parte (La que canta el chico)... y ella no se había dado cuenta, estaba muy estresada con lo de la final... ya se las pagaría esa maldita.

En cuanto a Shikamaru... estaba a cuadros. Sabía que se refería a él, aunque no lo hubiera dicho abiertamente. Tsk, que problemático, y lo peor es que no podía evitar sonrojarse y sentirse, extrañamente, feliz.

**(I just can't help falling in love with you)**

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

_**[CHORUS**_**  
Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you**

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)

Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

_**[CHORUS x2**_****

Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you) _**[x2**_****

Fallin'in love with you

Traducción:

**(No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)**

**Los sabios dicen que sólo los tontos se dejan llevar**

**Pero yono puedo evitar enamorarme de ti**

**Debería decir que sería un pecado**

**(ser un pecado)**

**Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti**

**Como un río fluye**

**Al mar**

**Así es**

**Algunas cosas están destinadas a ocurrir (Repeat)**

**[coro**

**Toma mi mano (Toma mi mano)**

**Toma toda mi vida también (Mi vida también)**

**Pues no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti**

**Los sabiso dicen que sólo los tontos se dejan llevar**

**Pero yo, no puedo, no puedo evitar enamorarme (enamorarme) de ti(De ti)**

**Como un río fluye**

**Al mar**

**Así es**

**Algunas cosas están destinadas a ocurrir (Repeat)**

**(coro x2)**

**Como un río fluye**

**Así son las cosas**

**Y no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti**

**(Enamorarme de ti)**

**Como el río fluye**

**Así es como son las cosas (pues no puedo)**

**Enamorarme de ti**

**Como el río fluye (No lo puedo evitar)**

**Así es como son las cosas**

**No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti**

**(No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti) x2**

**Enamorarme de ti**

Ino se volteaba al cantar y le dedicaba significativas miradas a Shikamaru, y leugo se volvía de nuevo al público, lo que pasaba desapercibidos para aquellos que no sabían para quien era la canción. (Que, basicamente, eran Naruto y el público nonU)

El grupo bajó entre felicitaciones, abajo estaban todos nerviosos, pues ahora sabrían los ganadores.

Luego de un rato, una hora aproximadamente, uno de los jueces se paró en el centro del escenario, micrófono en mano.

- Buenas tardes a todos los aquí presentes. Sabemos que la música...- media hora de charla después- Y, me enorgullece decir que el ganador es...- todos estaban con el alma en un vilo, la tensión era palpable. Sakura agarró fuerte la mano de Sasuke, este la miro sonrojado, pero no dijo nada y sólo devolvió el apretón. Hinata estaba abrazada a Naruto, Naoko jugaba con sus dedos, Yoko estrangulaba la mano de Lee y el brazo de Naoko, Ino apretaba la mano de Shikamaru, Temari se mordía el labio, y Tenten iba de un lado para otro. Los chicos se repartían entre lo mismo.- es...-

_Continuará... (cha, chaaan!! Lo dejo abierto para que ustedes elijan a los ganadores... díganmelo en sus reviews nwn!!)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas de la autora: Konnichiwaaaa!! Tiempo sin publicar... jooo, es que, entre que me cambiaba a la laptop (sip, estuve de cumple y mi papá me regaló una) y las actividades del cole (dicese de pruebas, extraprogramáticas y trabajos), que se han puesto más duras este mes... aparte del nerviosismo y la emoción de EUP (El último pasajero... aparecimos en la tele!! Con mi curso!! Y ganamoooooos!!), me habían tenido alejada de mi fic. Me disculpo profundamente por ello.

Saku: vaga

Cállate ¬3¬. Bueno, como ven el concurso ya llegó a su final, ahora sólo se deben definir los lugares. Mandenme sus reviews con sus opcioneees!! Es que para mi son todos buenos y no sé quien puede ser el num. 1!! Es complicado para mi decidir!! ¿y qu eles pareció el desarrollo de las parejas? ¿el NaruHina? Es extraño... esos dos son los más despistados pero los que van más adelante... quizá por su inocencia y la pureza... no sé, pero en si su relación ira lento, pero seguro como dicen por ahí. Bueno, ahora, las respuestas a sus reviews que tanto me alegran el día.

**Vero-chan**: Konnichiwaaa! Jooo gomeeen!! Por las mismas razones por las que no he escrito mi fic no me he leído el tuyo... gomeeeen!! Y eso que me falta un capi, pero lo he dilatado mucho!! Gomeeen!! Y, en cuanto a tu aparición, no apareces hasta un poco más, pero no te preocupes, lo harás. Y buenu, ojalá t ehay agustado el capi.

**Shinji kun112**: hola!! Que bueno que te haya gustado, arigato!

**Karenu-chan**: Que bueno que te gusteee!! Gracias!! Espero ver otro review tuyo prontooo!

**LaEriel**: que bueno que te haya gustado esa parejaaaa!! Mi luv ellos!! Entonces colocaré más tramos, ahora no puse mucho, porque eran más importantes otros temas para este capi, pero pronto, desde el sgte. Capi en adelante, creéme que habrás más. Que feliz me haceees!! Y que bueno que te gusten las canciones!! Y bueno, si quieres agregame tu al msn, si no ya lo hago yo (andreamatea(arroba)hotmail(punto)com)

**Dani**: Holaaa!! Y sí, sí me lo habías dicho!! Pero si sé, en mi perfil se ve que toy muy caga... auk hoy conocí a una chica, amiga del Nan, más caga que yo... es re-simpática, pero ta cagaísima...

**Yosy-chan**: Holiiii!! Waaa, si ya sabes mi respuesta para que preguntas... además, lo que saldrá pues... saldrá. Y sí, el pobre Kanku ta más botado el pobre... pero es que ni con sopapo lo meto, porque me desencaja a veces. Y bueno, sólo porque eres la viva representación de Yoko... el mono será sacrificado. Y Naoko es "amiga" de Kisame y Gaara... Y ya saliste con lo de los mensajes subliminales... por Dios, tas rayada!! XD

Burnu, nos tamos viendo!! Cuidenseee!!

Kisses!!

NaokoAndre

_Odiar a alguien es otorgarle demasiada importancia._


	18. cap 15: adios

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo me pertenecen aquellos que cree yo, como Naoko, Yoko y Hana, los demás son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Y si la serie fuese mia... uuf... habría más romancee!! Y unos enredos locos de parejas... jojojo Bueno, esto no lo hago con fines de lucro, sólo para entretención y gusto mio y de ustedes.

Saku: si, ya mucho... al fic mierda!!

Ya va... ¡¡enjoy!!

Capítulo 15: Adiós

-... "The six dragon gods"- anunció.

Los chicos no lo creían, pero pronto reaccionaron cuando Yoko estalló.

-¡¡GANAMOS CHICOS GANAMOS!!- gritó llorando, y se fue a abrazar a su mejor amiga, la cual, también emocionada, le devolvió el abrazo.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron sonrientes y chocaron los puños. Yoko fue donde Shino y le abrazó, emocionada, el chico, sorprendido, le devolvió el abrazo y luego la chica fue a repetir lo mismo con Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto y una emocionadísima Hinata.

Hinata estaba que no podía de la emoción, Naoko la abrazaba con fuerza, diciéndole que todo era verdad. La peliazul no cabía en si de felicidad.

En ese momento Naruto se acercó a ellas, Naoko se alejó disimuladamente, y Naruto abrazó con fuerza a su novia. Para luego, y como guinda del pastel, besarla en los labios. Para su suerte, Naoko justo los tapó, con ayuda de Sasuke, que de despistado no tenía ni la cara.

- Suban por favor- los llamaron, emocionados, los seis subieron.

- ¡¡Gracias por todo querido público!!- dijo emocionado Naruto, recibiendo una ovasión por los de su instituto. A Tsunade sólo le salían signos de dinero de los ojos y tenía brillitos alrededor.

- Arigato gozaimasu- dijo tímida hinata, a lo que recibió varios piropos y más de algún lanzado le tiró papelitos con sus números de teléfono.

- Y también gracias a nuestra manager- recordó Naoko, la rubia estaba muriendo de la emoción atrás del escenario.

- Bueno chicos, quédense aquí. Y el segundo lugar es para...- silencio mortal- "Akatsuki"- anunció.

Itachi sonrió con superioridad y subió, junto a los demás. Naoko le envió una felicitación con la mirada a Kisame cuando este subió, y este agradeció con un gesto.

- Gracias- fue lo único que dijo Itachi

- ¡¡Arigato a todos!!- animó Hana, y también recibió piropos.

- Y bueno, el tercer lugar es para...- los otros ya estaban resignados- Irresistible-

Las chicas se abrazaron, no eran primeras pero tampoco eran cuartas ¿no? Lee los abrazó a todos, casi asfixiándolos. Tenten sólo sonrió con superioridad, al igual que Temari. Kiba sonrió, al igual que Neji.

Los 7 subieron al escenario.

- Arigato a todos, los queremos- Ino guiñó el ojo.

- Gracias por apoyarnos- agradeció Sakura.

En el público se veía a Kankurou sacando fotos como podía, también habían un montón de camarógrafos y gente de otros colegios, simplemente, gastando el rollo. Tsunade estaba con ojitos de dinero, con mil brillitos alrededor. Riéndose como maniaca, mientras Shizune sólo le pedía que guardase silencio.

- dinero... dinero... ingresos... JAJAJAJAJA con esto tendré para más sake!!- estaba embalada

- Tsunade-sama TT-TT- lloraba su ayudante

-Bueno, los señores jueces subirán para darles sus diplomas.- En ese momento 5 mujeres y dos hombre se pusieron de pie. A las chicas les cayó el veinte. Con razón no habían ganado... eso era preferencia. Y hasta ahora se daban cuenta, pero las juezas se comían con los ojos a los chicos, es especial a Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi.

Fruncieron el ceño.

-Trampa...- dijeron ambas a coro

- A eso lo llamo yo preferencia...- llegó Tenten

- Es, más bien, sex appeal, diría yo- agregó Temari, que había subido junto a Yoko.

- a la próxima nos fijamos que el jurado sea mayoritariamente masculino...-

Todas asintieron.

Los diplomas fueron entregados, los chicos ya estaban por irse cuando...

- Bueno, y, para finalizar, queremos pedirles a las bandas que hagan unas dos canciones en conjunto. Si es que quieren. Para poder cerrar esta velada con un gran espectáculo.

Los chicos se miraron. Sasuke miraba con odio a su hermano, y si no tuviera las esposas lo habría matado desde ya. Naruto sólo esperaba no tener que separarlos, Hinata esperaba no ver a su reciente novio involucrado en una pelea. Y Sakura... bueno Sakura sólo llevaba su mirada de un lado a otro.

- Claro- la respuesta de Hana los sorprendio a todos, eso iba a ser un omicidio...

- Genial, bien, les daremos unos minutos para que se decidan...-

Las chicas llamaron a Hana, una, para retarla y dos, para idear lo que sea que fueren a cantar.

Los chicos, también se reunieron.

-Bueno... ¿y que tocamos?- preguntó Naruto

-No sé... podría ser una de Linkin ¿no?-

-sí... aunque no me sé más que las que practicamos en la batería- acotó Kiba

- kuso... ¿y de Sr-71?-

-Sí, esa sí-

-¿cuál entonces?-

-no sé... yo, de todas formas, paso- Kisame se fue, dejándole a Kiba la batería.

-Podría ser "Good-bye" ¿no? Va con la ocasión- agregó el rubio, viendo que Sasuke se negaba a hablar, e Itachi estaba muy ido en el panorama que le ofrecía Sakura bailando con sus amigas.

-Sí, es buena idea...- concordó Gaara

-tsk, yo paso... es muy problemático- Shino asintió, y tanto Shikamaru como Shino se fueron. Quedando Sasori con el bajo

-Entonces somos los que somos y que salga como salga, digo yo...- sonrió Naruto. Avisaron que ya estaban, y se prepararon.

Naruto se puso entre Itachi y Sasuke, así no se peleaban, pensó.

-Bien, aquí vamos con una improvisación. Es Good-bye de SR-71, creímos que era muy para la ocasión, así que disfruten dattebayo!!- comenzó la intro.

**"Goodbye"**

**I'm everything you know (Soy todo lo que conoces)  
You wonder friend of foe (Te preguntas amigo o enemigo)  
I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow (soy lo que quema en tu garganta al tragar)  
But you spit me out (Pero me escupes)  
Your stomach full of doubt (tu estómago lleno de dudas)  
And still you're faking every word out of your mouth (Y aún así falsificas cada palabra)  
But you won't let go (Pero no dejas ir)  
It's all about control (todo es sobre control)  
Understand I'm born to lead you will follow (Entiende que he nacido para liderar tu debes seguirme)  
I don't wanna stay (no me quiero quedar)  
I'm running away (estoy huyendo)  
Don't you hear me when i say (No me oyes cuando digo)  
Goodbye...so long...nice try...I'm gone (Adios... hasta nunca... buen intento... me voy)  
You don't like being second (No te gusta ser segundo)  
I don't like being wrong (No me gusta equivocarme)  
I won't forget the way you made me feel (No olvidaré como me hiciste sentir)  
I won't regret running away from here (No me arrepentiré de huir)  
You think you see the world well you see nothing (Piensas que ves el mundo, bueno, no ves nada)  
Time is only gonna make it worse in the end (Esto sólo lo hará peor al final)  
So I'll say goodbye again (Así que diré adiós de nuevo)  
Now it's there to see (Así se ve)  
You've forgotten me (Me has olvidado)  
Ever since I was the prince among theives (Desde que soy el príncipe de los ladrones)  
So you hold me down (Así me atrapaste)  
Strip away my crown (Me quitaste mi corona)  
Can't contain me knowing all the truth I found (No me aguantas sabiendo toda la verdad que encontré)  
Always thinking small (Siempre pensando en pequeño)  
Helping me to fail (Ayudandome a fracasar)  
Now you're jealousy and hate consumes us all (Ahora estás celoso y el odio nos consume a todos)  
I don't wanna stay (No me quiero quedar)  
I'm running away (Estoy huendo)  
Don't you hear me when i say (No me oyes cuando digo)  
Don't hit me with you fears (No me golpees con tus miedos)  
I won't fit with your ideas (No calzaré con tus ideas)  
You missed what I'm about (Perdiste en lo que estaba)  
I earned my way out (Me gané mi salida)  
And in the end (Y al final)  
I'll say goodbye again (diré adiós de nuevo)**

(n/a: y creanme cuando les digo que la canción va muy bien con el capítulo, cuando terminen de leer comprenderán) Todos aplaudían como locos, y las mujeres del jurado estaban nadando en baba. Las chicas tenían un goterón... con razón. Aunque Sakura estaba igual, casi con hemorragia nasal, a pesar de que, aún en la canción, ambos Uchiha se estaban desafiando con la mirada. Ino sacaba fotos como chafada del mate, quién sabe para qué, pero las chicas estaban seguras de que algo tendría que ver con dinero y cierta mafia del instituto.

-Ne, Ino... ¿nos las venderás más baratas no?- preguntó Tenten

-mmm... bueno, porque estoy de buen humor... sí, luego hablaremos de los precios...- los ojos le brillaron y guardó su cámara. Atrás, la super directora hacía lo mismo, las fotos se vendían como pan caliente.

-Tsunade-sama TT-TT- lloraba Shizune

-Ya cállate shizune...-

Las chicas subieron al escenario y se acomodaron.

-Bien, nosotras los deleitaremos con "Ryuusei de TiA"- anunció Sakura, enseguida empezaron a cantar.

Naruto - Ryuusei Lyrics 

**[Hinata, Sakura, Ino y HanaI believe your promess is too hard to give me... corage  
Always I fell me depression I need you (2X)**

[SakuraTachitomaata kata ni ...oo , Asue mukau kaze wo kanjitetaa  
tachi no akari hoshi kuzu mitainii futari tsutsumu kedoo  
[Inosorezore ni chigauu kagayaki ga arutoo warau kimi ga   
ichiban mabushiku mieruyoo

[HinataKimi wa ryuusei no yooni kodoku ga tsutaeru yooni  
Yoru no yami wo kirisaki yukeru hazu  
[HanaTokei jii kake no hii ni nagasurezo  
Aru toki wa wasure naidee... hitorijanai koto

[las 4I believe your promess is too hard to give me... corage  
Always I fell me depression I need you (2X)

[SakuraJibunra shisa nante...OO, kangaite mo imi nantee  
Nai ne donna tokimo kimi wa kimi dakaraa   
[InoAri no mama de ite pokeeto no naka wo karaapo ni  
Shitemoo daijina mono wa hidari no mune ni nokkoteru

[HinataYume wa ryuusei no yoo ni  
Ame agari no michi no yooni  
Kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru  
[HanaMayoi tsuzukeru kotogaa  
Hitotsu no kotae ni naruyoo  
Gomakashi tarii shinai too chikauyoo

[SakuraNamida machigaate iru no daroo  
Nani ga machigaate inai no daro...o  
Sonna toki wa sora ni te wo nobashi

[InoMooto takaku ryoo te wo hirogete  
Mooto...mooto takaku hidosawoo  
Tsunaeruu mugenn na kimi no mirai

[HinataToki wa ryuusei no youni nagaku jikan  
Noo hii ni mata takuma ni kake nukete  
Yuku kara nidoto modorenai yoo hokoo  
[HanaIma to mugi atsu yosa woo  
Akirametari shinaitoo chikauyoo

[las 4I believe your promess is too hard to give me... corage  
Always I fell me depression I need you ...

Los hombres babeaban, y ahora si que era casi una laguna de babas el ayuntamiento. Les lanzaban piropos, besos, de todo.

Las chicas hicieron una reverencia y bajaron.

-Bien, gracias por su apoyo.- y se terminó.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya fuera del escenario, todos se felicitaban y se abrazaban, excepto, claro está, los hermanos Uchiha.

Sakura se acercó a Itachi con una gran sonrisa y le abrazó, a lo que el otro se sonrojó.

-Felicitaciones Itachi-kun- y le plantó un beso en la mejilla

-Felicitaciones a ti también, Sakura-san- y le besó la frente, Sasuke estaba echando humos y, si no fuera porque Yoko sólo le permitía mirar de reojo, ya hubiese liberado el sello.

-Felicitaciones Kisame-kun- llegó Naoko donde su amigo.

-Felicitaciones a ti también- Kisame le abrazó, para sorpresa de la chica.- me enorgullesco de haber competido con una rival tan talentosa-

-Tú también eres muy talentoso- sonrió bajo la máscara

-Felicitaciones Yoko-san- llegó Lee y casi estranguló a Yoko en un abrazo

-Gracias Lee- sonrió la chica

-Pero la próxima vez no perderemos- puso su sonrisa pepsodent

-Ya veremos...- dijo ala chica desafiante, y ambos se echaron a reir.

-Felicitaciones vago- llegó Temari a felicitar a su bajista

-Gracias, felicitaciones a ti también- sonrió el chico

-Ps, pero es una lástima que el jurado estuviese tan comprado- se quejó

-¿Comprado?- arqueó una ceja

-No, nada...- en ese momento llegó Sasori.

-Es una pena que tan bella joven no haya salido al escenario, pero debo felicitarte, pues es gracias a ti que tu grupo ha llegado tan lejos- y la besó en la mejilla, Shikamaru tenía una ceja alzada en señal de disgusto y Temari estaba roja.

-Felicitaciones a ti también, Shikamaru- llegó Ino y se abrazó al Nara.

-¿eh?... a ti también Ino...- se sonrojó el otro, y más cuando Ino le plantó un beso en la mejilla- tsk...-

-Realmente lo hiciste bien- sonrió la chica- ahora vamos allá, los demás están organizando una junta de legalidad dudosa- se rió y le jaló hasta el grupito.

Sasuke estaba parado, escuchando de mal humor. Hasta que llegó Sakura y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Felicitaciones Sasuke-kun- y le plantó un beso en la mejilla- es genial que hayan sacado el primer lugar.-

-Hm...- respondió sonrojado, volteando el rostro. Sakura rio por lo bajo y le plantó otro suave beso, pero este en la comisura de los labios. El chico la miro sorprendido, ella, por respuesta, sólo saco la lengua y se fue a conversar con Ino.

Así estuvieron celebrando y planeando hasta que se tuvieron que ir. Cuando hubieron llegado al instituto, ya se iban derechito a sus habitaciones a "dormir" cuando Gaara detuvo a Naoko.

-Felicitaciones...- dijo bajito

-¿eh?- la chica sonrió- felicitaciones a ti también, Gaara-kun- y le plantó un beso (con la máscara puesta eso sí XD) en la mejilla. Gaara, casi como si fuese un autómata, la abrazó. Sonrojándose ambos.

-Gracias... nos vemos- el pelirrojo todo sonrojado la soltó y se fue derechito a su habitación

-Hai- la chica, muy contenta, se fue a su habitación.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -----

Al rato, en la habitación de Tenten.

Las chicas se habían reunido antes, para conversar. Y, al llegar, Sakura suspiró aliviada.

-¿Qué ocurre frentona?- preguntó Ino, que había llegado antes

-Es que Tsunade-sama ya se enteró de nuestra juntita-

las caras de las demás eran un poema.

-¿¡QUÉ?!- gritaron a coro

-shhh... pero no es eso lo alarmante- las otras la miraron con cara de ¿Entonces qué?- sino que... nos permitió hacer la junta- las mandíbulas de las otras estaban por el piso.- es que me la encontré en el pasillo y...-

-Flash back-

Iba caminando lo más silenciosa que podía, cuando se encontró con la directora que, para ser sinceros, despedía bastante olor a alcohol.

-Tsu-Tsunade-sama- se asustó la chica

-¿ah? Shakura... eresh tu- apoyándose en la pared-¿Se puede saber que haches?-

-eh... yo...- no sabía donde meterse

-¡ah! De seguro vas a una junta con shu grupito...-la otra estaba a cuadros- no me miresh ashí... no le voy a decir a nadie- se rió como loca- ya recuerdo cuando yo hacía esas coshas- se rió y le sonrió a la chica- acompañame-

Caminaron hasta su despacho, la rubia se puso a buscar algo entre los estantes, luego se dio la vuelta.

-Toma, para que disfruten- y le tendió una cajita con botellas de sake

-¿Tsunade-sama?- la otra no se lo creía

-No es nada- moviendo la mano- además... ustedes me han hecho por lo menos 100 mil yenes más rica- y siguió con su risa loca

- O.o está bien... arigato- ya se iba a ir cuando le llegó una última advertencia de la directora

-Pero cuídense... miren que son muy jóvenes para que arruinen su cuerpo, no hagan mucho ruido y utilicen condón XD- y se partió de la risa con la cara sonrojada de Sakura

-Fin Flash back-

Las otras no se lo creían, definitivamente tanto beber le había hecho daño a su pobre directora.

-Bueno, no nos vamos a quejar ¿no? Cuando lleguen los chicos... ¡¡a tomar!!- celebró Temari.

-Hai!!- animaron las otras.

-hay que ver como son...- lloraba Naoko- con tal de que no se les pasen las copas...- las miro y vio que ya estaban abriendo una botellita, sin siquiera esperar a los chicos- pero tengo el presentimiento de que así va a ser TT.TT-

Al rato los chicos hicieron aparición... con más sake que Kankurou sacó de no se donde.

Bebieron, y bebieron, y bebieron...

Resultado: al final estaban todos borrachos, o, al menos, la mayoría.

Sakura estaba hablando estupideces tirada sobre el Uchiha, mientras este ni caso le hacía, porque estaba discutiendo de algo estúpido con Naruto.

Lee, que esta vez se había cuidado de no tomar, estaba sosteniendo a Yoko, que estaba hablandole de lo triste de su vida, mezclado con chistes sin sentido.

Hinata estaba en un modo con más personalidad, y no parecía ella. Estaba abrazada a Naruto, melosamente, y echándole unas cuantas retadas a Neji.

Neji, con lo borracho que estaba, no la escuchaba y sólo tenía ojos para una Tenten demasiado bebida que estaba relizando un espectáculo casi streap.

Gaara estaba peleando con su hermana sobre lo inútil de su cuñado, diciéndole que era feo y vago, y Temari se defendía diciendo que no era su novio.

Ino estaba melosamente agarrada a Shikamaru, que no se fijaba en nada y tenía la mirada perdida. Chouji hace rato había caido dormido.

Kiba estaba llorando con Akamaru de lo solo que estaba, y Shino parecía estarlo escuchando, aunque se podría jurar que estaba durmiendo. Como casi no se le ve la cara...

Y Naoko, pues Naoko se había aburrido de tener que hacer de niñera y, simplemente, se había sentado a sacar fotos para reirse en un futuro.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Al otro día...

Comenzaron a abrir sus ojos, sentían un enorme dolor de cabeza...

La resaca.

El rubio miro en rededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en el suelo, tapado con una manta, en una habitación que no era la suya.

-Mi cabeza ttebayo- se quejó agarrándose la cabeza

-tsk... cállate dobe, no creas que eres el único así- se quejó su mejor amigo a su lado.

-Te repondería teme, pero me duele demasiado la cabeza para pensar...-

-¿Tú piensas?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso bastardo?- y comenzaron a discutir, hasta que una almohada los golpeó a ambos

-Por el amor de Dios, cállense- se quejó Neji

-Un ratito más...- se quejaba Kiba, escondiéndose bajo la manta que le cubría

-Vamos Kiba-san, ¡¡levántese!! ¡apreveche la llama de su juventud!- Lee ya estaba con sus gritos, a lo que todos le lanzaron lo que tuvieron a mano, para hacerle callar.

- Oi, por cierto...- Naruto se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle- si estamos en la habitación de las chicas... ¿dónde están ellas?- ninguno se había percatado de eso

-En nuestra habitación...- la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Naoko- Como estaban tan borrachos, pues entre Lee-san y yo- el otro les sonrió- decidimos dejarlos dormir aquí. Pero como yo dudaba de su integridad, me lleve a las chicas a mi habitación-

-Tsk... ni que fueramos violadores- se quejó Kankurou, todos lo miraron con cara de: "Y lo dice elmás adecuado, ¿no?".

-Bueno, para lo que venía era para ver si ya se habían despertado, que tenemos que ir a trabajar, y a llevarle ropa a Tenten-san y a Hinata-sama- se acercó a los pequeños armarios y sacó un bulto de ropa, escondiéndo el resto de las miradas pervertidas de ciertos individuos- Bueno, ja ne! Nos vemos en la cafetería- y salió.

-Bien, ahora con toda la flama de nuestra juventud, ¡¡arreglémosnos!!- nuevos golpes para Lee.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Al rato ya estaban todos desayunando.

Naoko y Lee eran los únicos sin ojeras y cuyo ánimo andaba normal.

Luego, con el dolor de sus almas y cabezas, tuvieron que ir a realizar los trabajos sociales, de limpieza, etc. Para llegar molidos a sus camas.

- - - - - - -

El día Lunes...

Ya estaban más descansados, y con los ánimos de la victoria, que a cada paso alguien les recordaba, su energía era notable.

En el desayuno, acrecentando más su alegría, la directora hizo un anuncio.

-Queridos alumnos, quería felicitar a sus compañeros por la triple victoria obtenida el sábado. Gracias a ellos este instituto tendrá grandes mejoras "y yo más dinero"- agregó metalmente- Y, en conmemoración a esta gran victoria, celebraremos este viernes una fiesta en la cafetería. A la que están cordialmente OBLIGADOS a asistir.- y se sentó.

A todos les salió un goterón en la cabeza. Pero estaban felices, eso sólo significaba alcohol... aunque fuera transfugamente.

Quizá por eso nadie noto el triste ambiente que embargaba a la mesa donde se sentaba el mayor de los Uchiha.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Luego de la primera hora de clases, los chicos estaban agotados. Morino-sensei les había hecho un exámen sorpresa y un aura azulles rodeaba.

-¿Eh? ¿y se puede saber a ustedes que les pasa?- preguntó Temari al llegar

-No sé, desde que salieron que están así- le contestó Tenten

-Ya veo...- la rubia fue y agarró a Shikamaru- tú, ¿qué ocurrió?-

-Tsk... el muy problemático de Morino nos hizo un exámen sorpresa...- se quejó, la chica le dejó caer sin ninguna delicadeza

-Con razón...- mencionó Kankurou- esos exámenes eran brutales...-

-¿Y nos lo dices a nosotros?-lloraba Naruto

-Ya cállate dobe- dijo Sasuke, que parecía el más normal

-Tu no dices nada porque lo pudiste responder todo, Sasuke-teme-

-Claro, porque no soy un Usuratonkachi como tu-

-¿qué dijiste?-

Comenzaron a pelear, lo que terminó por hacer a los demás olvidarse del exámen. Y, quizá fue por eso, que no notaron la llegada de Akatsuki.

Itachi, viendo que su hermano por hoy no iba a joderle, se acercó a Sakura.

-Sakura-san...- la chica volteó a verle- hoy estás más linda que de costumbre- y besó el cabello de Sakura

-Itachi-san- se sonrojó la chica

-Quería saber si hoy podríamos almorzar juntos- preguntó el chico

-Claro, de seguro por una vez no les molestará...- agregó con una sutil sonrisa

-Alegras mi corazón, entonces nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo- besó su mano y se fue

-Sabes que con esto estás comenzando la tercera guerra mundial ¿no?- le comentó Naoko

-¿eh? Bah, no es para tanto... además, no tienen porque enterarse- sacó la lengua juguetona

-Recemos porque así sea...- acotó Yoko, que había escuchado toda la conversación junto con Naoko

- - - - - -

El día pasó con rápidez, y llegó la catastrófica hora de almuerzo, a pesar de que los chicos ni se lo imaginaban.

-Sakura-san- llegó Itachi en el momento en que Sasuke y Naruto ya habían entrado, peleando por estupideces todavía.

-Itachi-san- sonrió la chica- ¿dónde comeremos?-

-Acompañame- la tomó de la mano y la jaló hasta un lugar bastante escondido en el patio, donde había una mantita extendida y comida, probablemente saqueada de la cocina, para ambos.

-Itachi-san esto...- la chica estaba asombrada

-Es sólo para nosotros- la llevó hasta allí, y ambos se sentaron a comer tranquilamente, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Sakura's POV 

_Mi corazón palpita con fuerza, Itachi-san es tan atento, tan lindo, tan amable... es el hombre perfecto y ha centrado su atención en mi. Me siento muy feliz pero... no sé porqué siento que un halo de tristeza le rodea, a pesar de su hermosa sonrisa. Y siento que todo esto... no es un simple capricho de Itachi-san... ¿Qué puede ser?... pero no quiero arruinar este hermoso momento con mis especulaciones, así que me concentraré en disfrutar._

-¿en que piensas Sakura-san?- preguntó acariciando mi mejilla con su mano

-¿eh?- me pilló por sorpresa- en nada, sólo que es muy agradable estar aquí contigo, Itachi-san-

-Puedes llamarme Itachi a secas, no hace falta tanta formalidad- me sonrojé ante su cálida sonrisa

-En-entonces tu puedes llamarme sólo Sakura-

-Está bien, mi pequeño cerezo- _Su cara se fue acercando a la mia, y pronto sentí sus labios presionando los míos, en una suave caricia. Nunca me habían besado así... tanta ternura, tanto cariño... pero, sin embargo, tiene un sabor a melancolía. Pero prefiero entregarme al beso, mejor olvido esos negativos pensamientos._

_End Sakura's POV_

- - - - - - -

Mientras, en el casino...

-¿eh? ¿Y Sakura-neechan'ttebayo?- preguntó Naruto

-¿eh? Juraba que iba detrás de ti Ino- señaló Tenten

-Es cierto, pero cuando entramos me volteé y ya no estaba...- la verdad es que la había visto yéndose con Itachi, pero no era estúpida como para no saber lo que ocasionaría revelarlo

-De seguro fue al baño o a buscar algo a su habitación- excusó Yoko, lanzando una significativa mirada a su amiga

-Sí, probablemente vuelva pronto- y siguieron su almuerzo conversando de otros temas, casi ninguno se percató de que Sakura no llegó, sólo nuestros dos amigos-rivales principales.

- - - - - - -

Quedaba la última hora, y, cuando fueron a la sala, Sakura ya estaba allí. Con cara de soñadora, tanto que nisiquiera se percató de la mirada de reproche que le envió Ino.

-¿Dónde estabas Sakura-chan?- preguntó el rubio

-¿eh?... estaba con I- pero Ino le hacía gestos por detrás de Naruto y Sasuke, que estaban casi encima de ella, interrogándola- ¿eh?...- aunque la chica no captaba la indirecta

-¿Sakura-san? ¿Encontró lo que iba a buscar?- Naoko decidió evitar una masacre, en ese momento la chica captó las doble señas de Yoko e Ino y, por fin, le cayó el veinte.

-Pu-pues sí, es que no recordaba donde lo había dejado así que demoré más de lo que creía, así que al final me he venido directo a la sala.- con una gotita

-ah... y aveo Sakura-chan, ¿pero no tienes hambre? No almorzaste- preguntó un inocente rubio

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí- mintió, la verdad es que estaba satisfecha- pero es bueno cuidar la figura

-Tienes que te-tener cuidado Sakura-san... no-no vayas a enfermar...- Hinata también decidió ayudar

-Bueno, bueno... con un día no pasa nada, ya comeré en la cena- por su suerte en ese momento llegó el profesor, y tuvieron que irse a sus asientos.

La mayoría olvidó el incidente, pero Sasuke no se había tragado nada, y no le gustaba no saber que ocurría.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Al otro día...

Naruto, como siempre, se dirigió a juntarse con Hinata. Abrió la puerta, esperando escuchar la bella melodía del piano que sólo su ángel podía ejecutar.

-Konnichiwa Naruto- se quedó helado al oír esa voz

-Yo-yoko- saludó el chico- ¿Qué...?-

-Tsk... verás, Neji-sama dijo que no se fiaba de que estuvieras solo con su prima, así que me ha mandado a vigilarlos.- bostezó- pero yo no estoy ni ahí con estar de violinista, no soy ciega si es eso lo que crees, así que les recomendaría una de dos: o lo dicen ya abiertamente o son más cuidadosos, porque Neji-sama ya está comenzando a sospechar, y creo que hace ya mucho tiempo que lo hace.- y salió- los esperaré aquí afuera, porque si llegó sin ustedes, Neji-sama va a sospechar- y cerró la puerta

Naruto estaba de piedra, al igual que Hinata.

-Se-sería mejor que les dijesemos...- comentó hinata cuando el rubio se sentó a su lado

-¿Estás segura?- su novia ya le había planteado sus inseguridades la última vez que tocaron ese tema, y, el mayor de ellos, era como se lo tomaría Kiba. Ella apreciaba mucho al pelicafé, pero no le veía más que como su amigo, y ella sabía cuales eran los sentimientos de este hacia su persona.

-Ha-hai... hoy hablaré con Ki-kiba-kun...- Naruto le abrazó, intentando infundirle todas sus fuerzas.

-Entonces yo me iré preparando para la paliza que me dará Neji...- bromeó, la chica lo miro grave... para luego reír nuevamente.

- - - - - - - - - - -

El desayuno fue normal, Yoko informó a Neji que "no había pasado nada", y luego le cuchicheó las últimas a Naoko. Esta asintió con gesto grave, pero con total disimulo. Sabía que esto tenía que pasar, sólo le daba tristeza el pobre Kiba.

- - - - - - - - - -

En la hora de Física, Hinata no hayaba como concentrarse, había decidido decirle su secreto a Kiba en el siguiente recreo, pero estaba nerviosa.

Sasuke estaba suspicaz, observando a Sakura, no se iba a quedar en ascuas.

Y los demás... bueno, los demás a su bola.

- - - - - - - - - -

sonó el timbre de recreo y todos salieron alegres de la sala.

Llegaron los mayores y se pusieron a conversar de cualquier cosa en el pasillo.

- Y luego me dijo... ey, Sakura, mira, allá viene tu príncipe- comentó Temari, recibiendo una oscura mirada del Uchiha menor.

-Hola Sakura, veo que hoy no podremos conversar tranquilamente- señaló a su hermano, a quien, al igual que a los demás, no se le había pasado la familiaridad con que trató su hermano a Sakura.

-Itachi...- siseó su hermano, mientras Naruto lo miraba con ojo crítico

-Hermanito- Sasuke saltó para pegarle, pero este lo esquivó- vamos Sakura- le sonrió y le tomó la mano, comenzando a correr con ella. Sasuke comenzó a perseguirles.

-¿eh? ¿Y tú no les sigues Naruto-kun?- preguntó extrañada Yoko

-no... Sakura-neechan es grande, y estoy segura de que toma las decisiones correctas... además, Sasuke hace ese trabajo por mí... pero como alguno de los ods la haga llorar- encrespó los puños

-Naruto-kun...- la peliazul sonrió, su Naruto estaba madurando, y no pudo evitar abrazarlo, a pesar de la desencajada mirada de Neji y Kiba

-Hinata- dijo sorprendido el otro, devolviendo el abrazo.

-Puaj... con tanto amor voy a vomitar... y es que son muy acaramelados, con lo que odio los dulces...- se quejó Kankurou, recibiendo un buen golpe de Neji- ¿qué te pasa?- pero calló al ver la gélida mirada del Hyuuga

-Calma Neji-kun... sólo es un abrazo de amigos- intentó Lee, aunque ni el se lo creía, si hasta se veían salir los corzoncitos.

-Pft- el Hyuuga volteó la mirada

Sí... ese día iba a correr sangre...

- - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi tomó a Sakura en brazos, para correr más rápido. Giraron una esquina y entraron a un armario de limpieza, ante la extrañada mirada de los guardias. Pero, al ver al menor de los Uchiha, medio comrpendieron. Y no dijeron nada, era mejor evitar catástrofes.

Sasuke pasó de largo.

Los dos chicos salieron y se escabulleron al patio.

-Pfff... por ahora estaremos tranquilos- comentó el Mayor dejando a Sakura en el suelo con suavidad

-Sasuke-kun...- dijo bajito, el otro la miro con una extraña melancolía en sus ojos.

-Gomen por ponerte en coflicto con él, pero deseaba pasar tiempo contigo- la abrazó por atrás

-Itachi...- se sonrojó la otra

Itachi se acercó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-¿Qué clase te toca?- preguntó al romper el beso

-¿eh?- la chica no habí acomprendido del todo la razón de la pregunta, pero aún así respondió- Biología...-

-mmm... eso es un problema ¿Te importa mucho esa clase?- la chica ya había captado por donde iba el chico

-Pues... supongo que siempre podré pedirle sus apuntes a Naoko-san-

-Genial...- sonrió el otro para depositar otro beso en los labios de la chica, luego la tomó en brazos y desaparecieron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al toque de timbre Sasuke regresó a la sala, cansado, y con furia.

¡¡Se le habían escapado!! ¡maldición!, golpeó su banco con fuerza.

-Calma galán... de seguro llega en poco- le calmó su mejor amigo

-cállate Naruto...- Vaya, si que estaba furioso, nunca le llamaba Naruto cuando "peleaban", así que optó por guardas silencio. Para su suerte, la vieja llegó en ese momento.

-Bien, comenzaremos la clase...- la rubia se percató de la ausencia de Sakura, pero, por las malas vibras que le llegaban desde la esquina de la sala, prefirió no preguntar.

- - - - - - - - - - -

sonó el timbre.

Hinata se acercó a Kiba y le susurró algo que nadie más oyó, ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

Naruto era un manojo de nervios, no quería dejar a Hinata sola en esto. Necesitaba tranquilizarse.

-Oi...- regresó a la realidad cuando Shikamaru le llamó- toma- y le tendió un sobre. El chico, extrañado, lo abrió. Y casi se muere de la sorpresa al verlo. Eran fotos del concurso, en su mayoría salía Hinata o él, también Sakura.- para que te calmes...- el chico sonrió, que buenos amigos tenía.

-Gracias Shikamaru- en ese momento se fijó en que el chico también tenía algunas en sus manos- ¿y eso? Jojojo te apuesto a que son de cierta rubia...- le picó las mejillas.

-Ya cállate...- se sonrojó el otro

En ese momento llegaron los mayores.

-Hey, ¿y Hinata?- preguntó Neji al llegar

-Se fue con Kiba- informó Chouji inocente. La mirada de Neji se ensombreció.

-Ese perro...- a todos les salió una gotita

- oi, ¿Y Sasuke?- preguntó Temari

-¿eh?- nadie se había percatado, pero el azabache no estaba con ellos

-De seguro todavía busca a su julieta...- Todos suspiraron, en ese momento una figura se acercaba a ellos.

-Y hablando del rey de roma, mira, ahí viene nuestra Julieta- señaló Kankurou.

Sakura se acercó a ellos con cara soñadora.

-Hola...- Naruto se acercó a ella

-Sakura-chan...- su voz sonaba enfadada y preocupada

-Calma cuñadito, no le hice nada, te la traigo sana y salva. Además, es sólo una escapadita- Itachi apareció tras Sakura

-Ya veré yo si está sana y salva, además... yo no soy tu cuñadito- se miraban desafiantes, En ese momento Sakura los separó.

- Naruto-niichan- Naruto le miro, pero se arrepintió, la chica se veía enojada- ya no soy una niña pequeña-

-Ya lo sé Sakura-neechan, pero, como tu hermano, sólo busco lo mejor para ti... y este tipo no ha pasado mis pruebas...-

-Niichan... no es suficiente con que veas lo feliz que estoy?- Naruto suspiró

-tsk... está bien, pero si veo una sola lágrima salir de tus ojos por ese bastardo... le tiro a Sasuke- la pelirrosa rio

-hai-

-Entonces, vete, o comenzaré a arrepentirme de mi decisión...- amenazó

-Pues que familia...- Itachi se acercó a la pelirrosa y le robo un rápido beso, ante la desencajada mirada de Naruto y de las fans de este- Nos vemos mi bella flor...- y se fue

-Sakura... tu y yo, en danza- Ino la agarró del brazo- me vas a tener como ocurrió esto-

-Ha-hai...- a la chica le cayó una gotita

-Ops... aquí si que se va a armar la guerra...- señaló Yoko

-Y que lo digas... lo peor es que van a ser dos guerras, no sólo una...- señalando a Kiba y Hinata, que ya volvían.

El pelicafé venía con una expresión triste, pero aún así sonrió y abrazó a la peliazul.

-Felicitaciones...- susurró y la soltó, la chica le besó la mejilla con cariño y se fue donde Naruto, que la esperaba ansioso.

-¿Y?...- preguntó

-Se lo tomó bien... dijo que ya se lo esperaba... y que... aún así ibamos a ser amigos...- la chica rompió en lágrimas de tristeza, odiaba tener que hacerle eso a Kiba

-Que bueno... luego hablaré yo con él...- la abrazó consolandola, Neji se acercaba a ellos, pero el timbre, salvador, sonó y Tenten, previendo una catástrofe, comenzó a arrastrarlo del brazo.

-¡¡nos vemos en el almuerzo!!- y se fue

Todos entraron a la sala a sacar sus cosas, luego se fueron a sus respectivos talleres.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

En danza, Sakura e Ino estuvieron cuchicheando todo el rato.

-¿En serio?... jooo, ¿Y que harás con Sasuke-kun?-

-¿eh?- bajó la mirada triste- yo... no sé, es que... los amo a los dos pero... sé que se odian y, no sé que hacer...- lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro, pero Ino se apresuró a abrazarla consoladoramente

-Ay que ver Sakura-frentona... te metes en muchos problemas-

-Eso ya lo sé Ino-cerda...- se secó las lágrimas y recompuso su sonrisa

-¡¡eh!! Yamanaka, Haruno, presten atención para que no pierdan su llama- les gritó Gai-sensei

-Hai...- a ambas les cayó una gota

- - - - - - - - - -

En teatro...

Naruto y Shino estaban practicando sus diálogos su obra. Mientras los demás observaban.

Sasuke estaba echando humos, estaba seguro que los demás sabían algo que él no, pero no se iba a poner a preguntar, tenía un orgullo.

-Bien hecho, Uzumaki-san, Aburame-san. Ahora, Uchiha-san, Inuzuka-san, por favor, suban a hacer su escena- ordenaba Haku

Ambos chicos subieron, mientras, ante la afilada mirada de Hinata, unas chicas median a Naruto y Shino. Tenían que hacerles los trajes, pero no se fiaba nadita de ellas, pues una, bastante coqueta y voluptuosa, tenía sus ojos fijos en SU novio. (n/a: y tan calmadita que se ve la chiquilla por fuera... quizá no diga nada, pero es lógico que quiera proteger lo que le pertenece...)

- Calma Hinata-sama, Naruto-kun es tan despistado que estoy seguro no se ha dado ni cuenta, además... el tiene ojos sólo para usted- la tranquilizó su guardaespaldas

-ha-hai...- pero seguía atenta.

Mientras, en el escenario, se supone que Kiba pelaba con Sasuke por la entrada al castillo. Kiba lo defendía y Sasuke intentaba entrar. Pero ambos estaban con la furia a flor de piel, y se golpeaban de verdad. Tanto que, pronto, los tuvieron que separar.

-Ya basta Uchiha-san, Inuzuka-san. O tendré que enviarlos a dirección- ambos se calmaron- nunca pensé esto de usted Uchiha-san-

-hm- y se fueron a sentar

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?- se preguntó Naruto

-Están sacando todo el color de sus corazones...- señaló Naoko antes de subir al escenario con Hinata y Yoko.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A la hora de almuerzo un extraño ambiente de tensión cubría la mesa donde estaban sentados. De repente Hinata se puso de pie.

-Etto... yo...-

-Queríamos anunciarles algo- la acompañó Naruto.

-Naruto-kun y yo...-

-Somos novios- anunció finalmente Naruto, abrazando a Hinata, para realzar el anuncio.

Kiba bajó la mirada, pero los felicitó. Al igual que los demás, que, en su mayoría, ya sospechaban.

Pero Neji...

Se puso de pie y se acercó a Naruto, quien le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

-Tú...-

-No me vas a separar de ella... aunque intentes matarme-

-Te estaré observando Uzumaki, un paso en falso... y lamentarás haberme conocido- y se fue a sentar, no sin antes felicitar a su prima.

-pff... fue mejor de lo que yo pensaba...- suspiró Yoko

-Al menos el almuerzo no se arruinará con sangre-se alivió Naoko- pero no quisiera ser Naruto-kun...- ambos observaron con una gotita como el Hyuuga se sentaba al lado del rubio, entre su prima y él.

-Va a ser una larga semana...- suspiró la rubia

- - - - - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente...

Naruto entró a la sala con alegría, pensando que, aclarado el tema, no tendría más problemas... pobre ingenuo

-Ohayo Naruto-kun-

-Ohayo Yoko-san-

-Ohayo Naruto-san-

-Ohayo Naoko-san-

-Ohayo Naruto-kun-

-Ohayo Hinata-chan- está bein, no estaban solos pero al menos no estaba Neji

-Ohayo Uzumaki-san- se quedó de piedra

-O-Ohayo Neji- rápidamente se fue a sentar más o menos cerca del piano, Neji carraspeó.

-¿hn?-

-Muy cerca- el chico arqueó una ceja y se alejó un poco, Neji volvió a carraspear, se volvió a correr. Así siguieron, hasta que Naruto estaba casi al fondo de la sala, con un tic en el ojo.- Así está bien-

Naoko, yoko y Hinata tenían una gotita... Neji era insufrible...

- - - - - - - - - - -

El desayuno estaba tan animado como siempre, excepto por un sector de la mesa, donde Naruto sudaba frío, siendo sometido al escrutinio Hyuuga.

-pobre...- comentaba Naoko

-Desde cuando Neji-sama es tan celoso?- preguntó Yoko

-Desde que volvió a ver a Hinata-sama...- ambas suspiraron

-Por lo que veo... O te apuras o pierdes Tenten- comentó Temari

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-A que con la atención que le presta a Naruto... pronto vamos a desaparecer de su campo de vista-

-TT.TT- un aura azul la rodeó

-Tenten-san...- lloraba Hinata con ella

-Vaya... que aura tan deprimente...- comentó Itachi nada más acercarse, en ese momento dos miradas se clavaron en él

-Ohayo Itachi- saludó Sakura

-Ohayo Sakura-

-Vete...- amenazó Sasuke

-Vámonos Sakura, todavía nos queda un poco antes de que comiencen las clases para conversar-

-Claro- la chica se despidió de todos con un gesto y siguió a Itachi.

Sasuke golpeó la mesa con fuerza, y se fue.

-Alguien necesita un armonil...- susurró Yoko

-Hola, parece que Itachi ya pasó por aquí- comentó Kisame sentándose al lado de Naoko, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de Gaara

-hola Kisame-kun-

-hola Naoko-

-Neji-kuuuun- llegó Hana y se abrazó al nombrado, causando que Tenten casi rompiese su cuchara de lo fuerte que la enterró en el plato.

-Bellas damas, con su permiso- se sentó Sasori entre las tres rubias.

-hm- Deidara se sentó cerca de Sasori, mirándolo feo

-Justo lo que necesitábamos... la- Kankurou se puso a contar con los dedos- sexta guerra mundial-

-¿Por qué sexta?- preguntó Chouji, que parecía ser uno de los "inmunes" a la invasión

- Porque la tercera fue la de Sasuke con Itachi ayer, la cuarta la de Naruto con Itachi, la quinta la de Neji con Naruto y la sexta es esta...- Chouji asintió

-Bueno, al menos Naruto-kun tiene paso libre por ahora...- comentó Naoko a Hinata por lo bajo, pues el Hyuuga parecía haber cambiado de objetivo a su mirada, ahora el objetivo era Sasori, que estaba coqueteándole a Tenten.

-Oi, Hinata- llegó Naruto por atrás

-Naruto-kun...- se sobresaltó

-¿Y si imitamos a Sakura?-

-Ha-Hai...- y se fueron disimuladamente

Y dejaron el caos mañanero, Sasori recibiendo el odio de Neji y de Shikamaru; Kisame siendo freído mentalmente por Gaara, y una Naoko ni enterada; Hana siendo asesinada mentalmente por Tenten, y Deidara.. pues mirando feo a las chicas...

En el otro lado de la mesa XD, Kankurou hablando del jugo que le va a sacar a este chisme con Lee, quien, de vez en cuando, mira a Sasori mal, Chouji comiendo y Shino... pues... comiendo.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Al comenzar las clases, los chicos estaban cada uno en suu respectivo electivo.

En arte, Naruto dibujaba a mil por hora, aunque casi todos eran de Hinata: de perfil, de espalda, de frente, etc... Kiba se estaba dando contra la mesa, mientras Yoko lo miraba raro.

-Oi, Kiba- llamó

-¿hm?-

-Deja de golpearte contra la mesa...-

-no...-

-deja eso-

-no-

-¡¡QUÉ DEJES ESO!!- y lo agarró por el pelo y lo miro feo

-suéltame...-

-no quiero... y ahora, vas a hacer algo productivo por la vida idiota, hay más peces en el mar, no por un rechazo te vas a hundir... reacciona por Dios- y lo soltó. Kiba se sonrojó, la chica tenía razón.

-Gracias...-

-De nada, un placer ponerte en tus cabales...- sonrió y siguió su dibujo

Shikamaru sólo miraba por la ventana, perdido, e Ino aprovechaba y lo dibujaba.

-el amor está en el aire... supongo- susrró Chouji mientras dibujaba

- - - - - - - -

En música, Sakura estaba en las nubes todavía.

-Yo insisto... que mierda de droga le da Itachi-san- comentó Naoko

-ni idea... pero es una muy potente...- le siguió Shino

-Ya cállense- les espetó el Uchiha

-Ya no se puede ni hablar...- comentó Gaara

-¿quieres pelear sin cejas?-

-No me degradaría a tu nivel-

-¿Temes perder?-

-no, pero si te dejo muy lastimado Naruto me odiará...-

-Al diablo Naruto...-

-Paren, ahora...- Naoko los miraba amenazante- y ahora siéntense, o me voy a encargar yo de que no se muevan en un mes...- dijo amenazante. Ambos se sentaron, ella era profesional... sabían que contra ella era mejor no ir- que bueno que sean tan obedientes...- sonrió bajo la máscara

-Pues ya vemos quien tiene el control aquí...- comentó Shino

-Na-Naoko-san...- suspiró Hinata con una gotita.

- - - - - - - - - -

En el recreo...

Allí estaban, todos, excepto Sakura que se había ido con Itachi. Y con ellos estaban...

-Neji-kuuuun- saltó la pelinegra

-Puaj... ya llegó la lapa...- comentó Tenten

-¿A quién le dices lapa?-

-A quien más?- se miraron con odio

-Vamos, cálmate bella flor y toma este regalo, aunque no se compare con tu belleza- Sasori le entregó una flor a Tenten.

-Gra-gracias...- se sonrojó esta

-hn...- Neji volteó la mirada

-Hola Naoko-

-Hola Kisame-kun-

-Pff... parece que aquí hay un buen alboroto ¿no?- mencionó señalando a Sasori

-Se está ganando el odio de todos... pobre- se rascó la mejilla

-Por casanova le pasa...-

-¿Y que pasa con Itachi-san? Los abandonó por amor...-

-tsk... el muy cursi está todo el día repitiendo: voy a ir a ver a Sakura, es un obseso-

- pues Sakura-san anda por las mismas...-

-El Uchiha anda como loco tras su pista- se integró Gaara, enviando mortíferas miradas a Kisame

-No me extrañaría que algún día se agarraran a mocha esos dos-

-pobre Sakura-san- comentó Naoko

- - - - - - - - - - -

Al final, entre enfados, celos y problemas, llegó el Jueves en la tarde.

Sakura e Itachi estaban conversando en la biblioteca mientras, se supone, hacían sus tareas. Sasuke los había seguido, y los observaba desde la lejanía, cuando Shizune entró a la biblioteca. Se acercó a Sakura y se la llevo.

-No sabía que fueras tan celoso, ototo-chan- comentó Itachi, Sasuke salió

-Aléjate de ella...-

-No quiero, y ella tampoco. Por si no te has dado cuenta hermanito, ella no me aleja-

Cayó el silencio.

-¿por qué?- preguntó de repente Sasuke con voz dolida-¿Por qué tú...?-

-¿hm?-

-¿¡Por qué siempre me arrebatas lo que yo amo!?- gritó desesperado, la biblioteca estaba vacía, excepto por los guardias, así que nadie le dijo nada

-No comprenderías mis razones...- comentó sombrío- pero a Sakura yo también la amo, y si quieres pelear por ella... supongo que te mereces una oportunidad-

Ante esto Sasuke en seguida saltó sobre Itachi, propinándole un golpe en la cara. Los guardias se alarmaron e intentaron separarles, pero Itachi agarró a su hermano de la camisa y lo miro a los ojos.

-Vamos afuera idiota...- y lo jaló hasta el patio, una zona donde él sabía habí apoca vigilancia, la misma donde había peleado con Naruto.

Lo lanzó con brusquedad al suelo.

-Eres un imbécil, baka ototo... pero ya te demostraré que no puedes vencerme- fue corriendo hacia Sasuke y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago, que dejó al otro sin respiración. Se quedó de pie, observando como se agarraba el estómago.

-Eres débil...- Sasuke se enfureció, el sello comenzó a hacerse presente, y, con sobrehumana fuerza, golpeó a su hermano en la mandíbula sosrpresivamente. Luego le golpeó el estómago.

Sonrió, el sello le hacía más fuerte, eso era lo que se rumoreaba y, al parecer, era cierto. Pero, lo que también se rumoreaba, era que no lo podía controlar.

Se limpió la sangre que caía de sus labios y se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme.

-Al parecer esto será algo más interesante- Itachi corrió en dirección a Sasuke con el puño en alto.

Pronto, estaban enzarsados (n/a: no se si se escribe así, gomen si está mal escrito uuU) en una feroz lluvia de puños y patadas. Se notaba la fortaleza de ambos. Pero, con cada instante que pasaba, el sello se iba liberando un poco más. La piel de Sasuke estaba llena de marcas negras y sus ojos estaban tomando un color amarillo, como el de los ojos de serpiente.

Se alejaron, intentando tomar aire. Se miraban a los ojos con odio, un choque de negro y amarillo. Sangre corría por sus labios, mezclandose con el perlado sudor. La manos, dañadas, heridas, crispadas preparando un siguiente ataque. Las piernas, temblorosas, débiles, anunciando que elsiguiente seria el último asalto.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos, la calma antes de la tempestad...

Y la tomenta estalló.

Ambos corriendo con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban, preparando el último golpe.

El impacto.

El menor, golpeó el pecho... mal lugar, pero su rival... golpeó en las costillas.

Un sonido como de mil paredes rompiéndose.

No sólo sus costillas de habían roto, en su interior, su orgullo estaba hecho trizas.

Su piel volvió a la normalidad, sus ojos, nuevamente de un color negro profundo, sin vida, sin brillo. Comenzó a caer, sus párpados tapando esas orbes sin brillo.

Golpeó el suelo, su rival lo observaba con una indescifrable expresión en su cara.

Era aquella la mirada de un vencedor?

O quizá...

Era la de un guerrero que deseaba la derrota?

No podemos averiguarlo, pues, en ese instante, cerró sus párpados y cayó de rodillas, como si él fuese el vencido.

Una lágrima rodó por sus atractivas orbes, lágrima que desapareció bajo el cuello de su desgarrada camisa.

Ninguna le siguió.

Sus ojos se abrieron, nuevamente inexpresivos, y tomó aquel cuerpo inerte en sus brazos.

Dio media vuelta, y marcho con paso débil a las inmediaciones del instituto.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras tanto, por los pasillos del instituto se escuchaba el eco de los rápidos pasos de cierta pelirrosa.

-Que estén bien... que sea mentira, por favor, que esten bien...-

Aún recordaba lo ocurrido hace pocos minutos...

_-Racconto-_

_Shizune-sensei la había llevado hasta la oficina de la directora, donde, por lo que le había dicho, un enviado del gobierno les iba a informar de sus premios._

_Al llegar ya estaban el resto de sus compañeros de banda allí._

_-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es...- se presentó y comenzó a dar un gran y largo discurso sobre lo orgulloso que estab ael alcalde, que nos mandaba muchas felicitaciones, bla, bla, bla... hasta que llegó a la parte del premio, podíamos pedir lo que quisiesemos, dentro de una lista de objetos aprobados, para nosotros._

_Nos tendió la lista y nos juntamos a ojearla. Pronto ya habíamos decidido que queríamos._

_-Bien, cuando diga su apellido me informan. Haruno-_

_-Un armario nuevo- se habían puesto de acuerdo con Ino_

_-Hyuuga-_

_-El set de libros-_

_-Inuzuka-_

_-Una cama para perro- el tipo lo miro raro, no tenía idea porque habían colocado eso en la lista_

_-Nara-_

_-Un escaldasono (n/a: no se si se escribe así... n.nU)-_

_-Rock-_

_-Pesas de 5 kilos- el tipo lo miro raro_

_-Tenten- (n/a: XD apellido desconocido XD)_

_-Un set de dardos- Eran de esos dardos plásticos, pero Tenten parecía bastante feliz con ello._

_-Yamanaka-_

_-El set de ropa- Ino pedía ropa y Sakura el armario, era astuto XD_

_-Bien, sus pedidos les llegarán entre mañana y el próximo viernes.- y se fue, pronto la Directora también los despachó a ellos._

_-Sakura, vienes a la habitación?- le preguntó su amiga_

_-Nones- sonrió alegremente_

_-Ah, y aveo... vas a continuar con tu cita... supongo que estás consiente de que luego me vas a tener que contar todo-_

_-ha-hai- ambas se despidieron y ella comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad a la biblioteca._

_-... y se rumorea que están peleando en el patio- escuchó los murmullos de una chica_

_-¿en serio? Por Dios, Sasuke-kun e Itachi-sempai peleando, ¿estás segura?- Sakura paro en seco_

_-Sí, me lo dijo una buena fuente. Además, se los vio salir peleando de la biblioteca, al parecer...- pero la pelirrosa no escuchó más._

_Comenzó a correr echa una bala por los pasillos._

_-Fin Flash back-_

Y ásí se ecnontraba ahora, corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta con brusquedad, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que, del otro lado, la estuviese esperando Itachi.

Pero sólo encontró sus cosas desperdigadas en la mesa, una silla volcada y los libros abiertos.

Se sintió desfallecer. Respiró hondo y volvió a salir echa un rayo. Corrió por los pasillos, en dirección al patio. Cuando chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento...- iba a seguir corriendo cuando una mano la detuvo

-Sakura-neechan... ¿Qué te pasa?- levantó la mirada para ver la preocupada cara de su niichan- ¿Es que ese bastardo te hizo llorar?- Sakura se le lanzó a los brazos

-Naruto-niichan... ¡ayúdame a buscarlos! Él... Sasuke y él...- rompió en llanto, Naruto comprendió

-¿Dónde?-

-no sé... pero ayúdame- el chico asintió, y mientras corrían al patio Sakura le fue relatando lo que sabía. El chico asintió con mirada grave.

-Ese estúpido...- murmuró.

Comenzaron a buscar, cuando una silueta se acercó a ellos.

-Naruto-kun, Sakura-san- gritó, era Naoko. Esta se acercó a ellos, paecía cansada.

-Los he estado buscando... por todas partes...-

-¿Qué ocurre Naoko?- preguntó Naruto

-Es... Sasuke-kun... lo vieron entrando en la Enfermería... en brazos de Itachi-san, al parecer está inconsiente-

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a correr, con Naoko tras ellos, contándoles todos los rumores, que iban justo por donde Sakura los había escuchado.

Llegaron a la enfermería y se encontraron con una gran multitud de chismosos esperando afuera. Comenzaron a pasar entre el mar de gente, hasta llegar al frente.

-Sakura-san... menos mal que llegas- la abrazó Hinata

-¿Qué... qué ocurre Hinata?- preguntó temiéndose lo peor

-Al parecer esos dos pelearon... y Sasuke resultó perdedor. Aunque Itachi tampoco está mucho mejor- informó Shino

-¡Maldición!- Naruto golpeó la muralla

-¿No han informado nada más?- preguntó Naoko, mientras Hinata iba a abrazar a su novio

-No, desde que entró Tsunade con los otros profesores, nada- le respondió Yoko

Sakura cayó de rodillas, derramando lágrimas.

La puerta se abrió, y ella levantó la mirada esperanzada.

Itachi se encontraba ante ella, con una mirada triste y opaca. Llevaba el labio hinchado, la camisa manchada con sangre seca. Un ojo cubierto con un parche, y un brazo en cabestrillo. Caminó hasta donde ella se encontraba, cojeaba ligeramente. Sakura se puso de pie y se le quedó mirando, iba a hablar pero Itachi posó su dedo sobre los labios de ella.

-Lo siento mucho, mi Sakura, espero algún día me perdones. Pero que sepas que siempre ocuparás un lugar en mi corazón, y cuando logres perdonarme estaré allí para ti- con eso, se fue.

Sakura estaba destruida, y, sin escuchar a nadie, entró a la enfermería. Rápidamente se dirigió a la "habitación secreta", y allí estaba Sasuke, sentado con expresión ausente. Ni siquiera pareció percatarse de su prescencia.

-Sasuke-kun...- se acercó a él y observó esos ojos, normalmente llenos de luz, ahora opacos.-¿Estás bien?-

El chico no respondió, parecía estar en otra parte.

Tenía un ojo morado, y el labio hinchado. Llevaba una venda en el torso desnudo, y parecía que le costaba respirar, también llevaba las manos vendadas, pero él no parecía ni darse cuenta.

-Yo...- susurró bajito-yo... perdí... no... te merezco-

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca, no podían haber hecho eso... no podían haber peleado por ella, era...

-¡¡Estúpido!!-

¡¡PLAF!!

El chico puso su mano sobre la enrrojecida mejilla sorprendido.

La chica aún tenía la mano en alto.

-¿¡Cómo pueden...?! ¡¡Sabes lo peligroso que es que se libere el sello!! ¡¡Mira como quedaste!! ¡¡Como quedaron!! ¿¡Qué acaso no comprenden como me siento?! ¿¡Cómo nos sentimos los que nos preocupamos por ustedes!? Sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos, me sentía morir... ¡¡Ustedes dos son demasiado egoístas!! ¡¡Deberían pensar en como nos sentimos los demás!! ¿me preguntaron mi opinión siquiera? ¡No!- lágrimas caían de sus ojos- Tú... tú no comprendes... ¡¡Yo los quiero a ambos!! No podría soportar verlos pelear, y el sólo pensamiento me hace temblar. Me sorprenden, pensé que eran más maduros... son unos idiotas...- cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando.

Sasuke miraba sorprendido... nunca... nunca pensó... que alguien se preocuparía tanto por él (n/a: está ignorando que también mencionó a Itachi n.nU, pero dejémosle soñar...). Como pudo, se bajó de la cama y abrazó a Sakura.

-Lo siento... siento que te preocuparas tanto... yo... lo siento mucho...- Sakura se abrazó a él con fuerza.

-Imbécil... no vuelvas a hacerme esto-

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que Sakura se tranquilizó.

-Sasuke-kun...- dijo levantando la mirada

-Dime Sakura-

-Eres un baka- y lo besó suavemente en los labios- ¿Por qué estás levantado?-

-¿eh?-

-¡¡Se supone que estás convalesciente!! A la cama o te patearé el culo...- rápidamente se puso de pie, aunque pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, se agarró las costillas con fuerza- ¡Sasuke-kun!-

Se recostó en la camilla con dificultad.

-Lo mataré-delcaró la pelirrosa repentinamente, sorprendiendo al chico

-¡ah?-

-Lo matare por como te dejó, se las verá con Sakura Haruno, ya verá...- al chico le salió una gotita

-¿en serio harías eso por mi?-

-¿eh? ¿claro que sí, Sasuke-kun-

El joven sonrió, a pesar del dolor que eso le causó a sus pobre labios.

-Sasuke-kun- chilló la chica apuntando sus labios- estás sangrando-

El chico hizo el amao de limpiarse con la manga, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía camisa... y lo que de ella quedaba no estaba prescisamente limpio.

-A ver, déjame a mi- sacó un pañuelo del velador y le limpió con delicadeza.-Listo- y le besó la mejilla.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Naruto entró

-Niichan- Sakura se puso de pie-¿cómo es que entraste?-

-Ah, pues le insistí mucho a la vieja... además, tengo que llevarme a Sasuke a nuestra ahbitación... a no ser que quieras quedarte aquí en la enfermería- el otro negó- ya sabía yo... bueno, ya que estoy aquí. ¿Cómo te encuentras teme?-

-Como me ves, Usuratonkachi...-

-Pues te dieron una paliza, estás hecho polvo- Sakura le iba a golpear, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Sasuke sonreí. Y es que eso, en su lenguaje de peleas, era un: Estaba preocupado imbécil, pero me alegro de que estés bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Estabas preocupado?- A pesar de que había entendido el mensaje en clave, le gustaba picar a su mejor amigo

-¿eh? ¿por ti? Claro que no, sólo venía a ver que no le hicieras nada a mi neechan-

-Sí claro...-

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, pero luego sonrieron, cada uno a su manera.

-Bueno, vendré después por ti, Sasuke-baka- se despidió con la mano- pero como le hagas algo a mi hermanita, te dejaré morado entero- y se fue

-¡¡Naruto!!- se sonrojó la pelirrosa

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente...

Se sentía la inquietud en cada pasillo, en cada rincón, en cada resquicio. Todos querían que fuese de noche, para poder bailar, disfrutar, gozar. Quizá por eso nadie se percató de la tristeza que emanaba ese día Akatsuki.

Sus rostros se veían opacos, tristes, en especial el de Itachi.

-¡¡Itachi!!-

Se volteó y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que le miraban fijamente.

-Sakura...- no alcanzó a decir más, porque la mano de la chica impactó en su mejilla.

En el casino se hizo el silencio...

-Eso, es por haber dejado así a Sasuke-kun y esto...- le pegó con el dedo en la frente- es por haberme hecho llorar- se acercó y le besó suavemente los labios- y eso... no tiene razón alguna- le sonrió y se fue a sentar

Itachi posó su mano en la mejilla, y luego sonrió. Eso significaba que le había perdonado...

-Si tener pareja es así de extraño... prefiero quedarme soltero- añadió Kisame

-Cállate...- se sonrojó el Uchiha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finalmente llegó la noche, las chicas habían decidido reunirse en la habitación de Sakura e Ino, para maquillarse y arreglarse. (Más bien fue porque esas dos les convencieron, diciéndoles que sino no conquistarian a nadie...)

Así que allí estaban todas, se habían duchado en sus habitaciones hace poco, así que en su mayoría venían con el pelo mojado.

-¡¡Que bueno que llegaron!! Porque así como vienen... vamos a estar toda la tarde- dijo Sakura mirandolas de arriba abajo.

Temari venía con una polera de tiritas blancas, una falda negra y botas. Sakura hizo un gesto de medioo aceptación.

Tenten iba con una polera oriental rosada y pantalones negros, con zapatillas; Sakura negó rotundamente.

Hinata iba con una chaqueta holgada lila y unos pantalones azules, en conjunto con zapatillas blancas. Sakura casi vomita.

Yoko iba con un pantalón de jeans holgado, una polera larga blanca y bajo esta un strapless celeste. Sakura negó.

Y, por ñultimo, Naoko iba con una polera negra sin mangas, unos jeans ajustados y zapatillas. La chica negó.

-Pfff, que bueno que hayan venido... creannos, las vamos a dejar bellísimas...-

-¿Y cómo se van a arreglar ustedes?- preguntó Yoko

-Ah, nosotras lo hacemos mientras las arreglamos a ustedes... que ya tenemos todo listo...- las otras se traumaron, ¡¡faltaban 5 horas!!

- - - - - - - - - -

En la noche...

La puerta se abrió, los chicos que estaban xcerca voltearon a ver. Y quedaron deslumbrados.

Allí estaba la pelirrosa, con un hermoso corsé rosado, con una falda rosado pastel que mucho movimiento. Con unas botas negras hasta la rodilla y unos guantes negros. Su cabello suelto, brillante, sólo con un pequeño pinche al lado derecho. Sus ojos, con un leve maquillaje, pero que hacía resaltar más sus brillantes ojos verdes. Sus llamativos labios, y su hermoso cuello decorado con un pequeño colgante.

A su lado, su despampanante amiga rubia. Su cabello, largo, sedoso, brillante, le caía con libertad por la espalda. Sus ojos, con un maquillaje en tornos azulados, que no hacían más que resaltar su brillante color. En su cuello, una bella gargantilla. Con un hermoso top que tenía forma de mariposa, con brillos y tonos morados, que destacaban su buen busto. Una chaquetita corta, blanca. Una hermosa falda ajustada negra con un tajo al lado, y unas hermosas botas, similares a las de Sakura, negras.

Ambas entraron, sabiendo las reacciones que causaban en los demás, pero siguieron conversando, como si nada. Y se fueron a sentar en una de las esquinas, con todas las miradas, ya fueran de odio o de atracción, sobre ellas.

-Sakura-chan... te ves... bella- fue lo único qu eatinó a decir su hermanito

-Arigato Naruto-nii- sonrió agradecida. Lo miro, el chico llevaba unos pantalones blancos, una polera negra y un poleron negro atado a la cintura. Con zapatillas. A la chica le salió una gotita... ¿no podía ir... no sé... más formal?

-Tu belleza supera incluso a la de las brillantes estrellas, mi cerezo- Itachi tomó su mano y la besó- ¿bailamos?-

-Ha-hai...- estaba roja hasta las raíces del pelo. Se puso de pie y ambos salieron a la pista.

-Ino... te ves...- tragó saliva- muy bien- admiró Chouji

-Sí, Chouji tienen razón, ambas están muy bonitas'ttebayo... ¿y las demás?-

-Pues dijeron que querían venir más lento... les daba vergüenza entrar...- sonrió, Hinata temblaba como una hoja cuando terminaron. Y es que estaba hermosísima.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas, y por ellas entraron Temari y Tenten.

De nuevo la mayoría de las miradas, las que no estaban enviando malas vibras a Itachi o a Sakura, se volvieron hacia allí. La verdad es que estaba recién empezando, así que no había mucho que hacer. Habíapocas parejas bailando, así que cualquier movimiento era un acontecimiento, por eso volteaban a la puerta cada vez que esta se abría.

Temari llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo, ceñido, que se amarraba tras el cuello y que dejaba una gran vista de toda su espalda. La falda caía liviana, hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y esto iba en conjunto con un hermoso chaleco negro y unos zapatos de tacón negros. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, brillante, y sus ojos levemente maquillados, no más de lo necesatio para destacar sus hermosas orbes. En su cuello llevaba un pequeño colgante.

Tenten, no menos hermosa, llevaba un vestido estilo oriental, sin mangas, ajustado. Que marcaba, por demás, su pronunciado busto. El vestido tenía un agujero la zona correspondiente al abdomen, dejando ver el trabajado abdomen de la chica. La "falda" del vestido, era larga, pero tenía dos tajos a los lados, que llegaban hasta las caderas, dejando ver que, debajo del hermoso vestido verde, había una mini falda ajustada roja, que le llegaba a medio muslo. Esto, en conjunto con unas bellas sandalias negras. Y su pelo, suelto y levemente ondulado, le daban un toque, por demás, hermoso. Y sus ojos tenían el brillo de la estrellas (n/a: puaj... prosa poética... demasiado Cid, hace mal a la mente x.x... no puedo creer que eso lo haya escrito yo), opacando a todas las luces de la sala.

Ambas entraron y, ni lentas ni perezosas, caminaron sensualmente a donde estaban los chicos, junto con Ino.

-Vaya que se demoraron...- comentó Ino

-Tsk... unos problemillas por aquí... unos por allá...- Temari hizo un gesto como de que no tenía importancia.- ¿Y Sakura?-

La rubia apuntó a la pista de baile.

-Vaya, va rápido...- comentó Tenten sorprendida

-¿Y el celosín?- preguntó con sorna Temari

-Se quedó en la habitación, dijo que en más rato venía... le dolían un poco las costillas- respondió Naruto. Parecía ansioso por algo

-Esperas a tu blanca princesa ¿no?- el rubio se sonrojó- no te preocupes, ya viene... por cierto, y los demás?- preguntó la pelicafé, desilusionada. Y, es que, de sus amigos sólo estaban: Naruto, Chouji, Kankurou (que estaba conversando con una chica más allá) y... bueno, las chicas.

-A ver... Sasuke ya expliqué, Shikamaru está durmiendo...- les salió una gotita- Kiba y Shino dijeron que vendrían más tarde, Gaara... pues ese no sé, y Neji y Lee... supongo que llegarán más tarde.

-Que decepción...- suspiraron las tres, a Naruto le salió una gotita.

-¿Esperaban a alguien...?-

-No lo comprenderías... TT-TT- lloraron

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, los cuatro (las chicas y Naruto) miraron esperanzados, pero sólo era más gente X. De hecho, más fans de Sasuke.

Y así, pasó casi una hora, las chicas ya se habían aburrido de estar como tontas mirando la puerta, cuando esta se abrió.

Naruto miro ilusionado y...

Dejó caer la cabeza.

Por las puertas entró un chico de cabello rojo, con una polera roja y un pantalón del mismo color. Con una chaqueta negra en la mano. A su lado, un chico pelicafé, de ojos blancos, con una camisa negra, unos pantalones negros y la chaqueta a juego.

Ambos siendo jalados por un emocionado pelinegro gritando no sé que de la juventud. Quien iba con unos pantalones verdes (para variar... de costa XD), una camisa balnca y una chaqueta verde.

-Hola Lee, Gaara, Neji- saludó con un aura oscura el rubio

-Hola- saludaron los tres, cada uno a su manera. Las chicas, al oir esos nombres, se voltearon.

-Hola ustedes...- saludaron, una más efusiva que las otras por la emoción de quienes, o quien, había llegado.

-Hola...- al principio no las miraron, pero luego voltearon hacia ellas, sorprendidos.

-Vaya, esto... Tenten... te ves muy bien- comentó Neji sonrojado, la chica también se sonrojó

-La flor de la juventud brilla en ustedes- gritó Lee, las chicas agradecieron el gesto.

Gaara se sonrojó al ver a su hermana.

-Temari...-

-Dime Gaara-

-Eso muestra mucho...-

Silencio, hasta que a la chica le salió una venita.

-Gaara...-

-Es la verdad...- la chica ya lo iba a golpear, cuando apareció Kankurou.

-Woa!! Hermanita, hoy si que consigo cuñado...- se rio, Temari suspiró... ¿por qué no tenía hermanos normales?- Vaya, y aquí veo a otras que también están deslumbrantes. ¿Alguna de estas hermosas damas me daría el honor de bailar conmigo?- preguntó con voz caballerosa.

Las tres se miraron, la verdad es que ya estaban aburridas de estar ahí sentadotas, sin hacer nada. Ino se puso de pie.

-Entonces vamos, amable caballero...- siguiéndole el juego le tomó la mano y se dirigieron a la pista.

Tenten miraba con ojos de corderito a Neji, pero este no estaba ni ahí, al menos eso parecía, porque miraba hacia todas partes.

-Tenten...- la chica se iluminó

-¿Si Neji?-

-¿Y Hinata-sama?- la chica casi se cae... y ella que se había puesto tan bonita...

-Va a venir más tarde...- se sentó desilusionada y se puso a conversar con Temari.

Mientras pasaba el rato, varias personas fueron llegando. Entre ellas, los demás de Akatsuki.

-Hola, hermosas damas... ¿alguna que quiera bailar conmigo?- preguntó Sasori

-Claro...- Tenten se puso de pie y ambos fueron a la pista. Neji estaba hirviendo.

-¿Qué? Ahora te quejarás ¿no?- le comentó Gaara- tu fuiste quien no le dijo nada...-

-Cállate...-

-Neji-sama!!- Hana se le tiro encima- ¿bailas conmigo?-

-no-

-¡¡vamos!!-

-no-

-¡porfis!-

-no-

Y así siguieron

-Estúpida pelicafé...- siseó Deidara apoyándose en la mesa

-Que quejona eres Dei- le comentó de vuelta Kisame

-Tú callate zulito...- el chico se calló, parecía molesta de verdad.

-Oye tú...- Deidara se acercó a Neji después de un rato

-¿qué?-

-Al patrecer tenemos intereses meramente parecidos... ¿no quieres bailar?- con un tinte de malicia en sus ojos

-Claro- Neji entendió. Ambos avanzaron a la pista, poniéndose más o menos cerca de Sasori y Tenten

-Vaya que mente retorcida...- le comentó Kisame a Gaara

-Sí...-

Y siguió pasando el rato, Naruto ya estaba haciendo circulitos en el suelo. Incluso Kiba y Shino llegaron. El primero con unos pantalones café y una polera blanca, y el segundo con un traje negro, no se preocuparon mucho, en todo caso.

-¿Y Hinata?-

-Todavía no llega TT-TT-

Se sentaron a conversar. Kiba se aburrió y fue donde Temari.

-¿quieres bailar?-

-porque no...- y se fueron a la pista

Y, por fin, luego de que toda la esperanza estuviera perdida, se abrió la puerta y, por ella entraron, las tres faltantes.

Primero paso Yoko, que llevaba una hermosa polera de tiritas, turquesa brillante, ajustada, con una flor en el tirante izquierdo. Y una bella falda que hacía juego con la polera, con vuelitos y un hermoso encaje blanco. Llevaba guantes blancos y unas bellas botas cortas blancas. Su cabello, suelto y sedoso, le caía con suavidad un poco más debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos, relucientes de emoción, reflejaban una y mil emociones. Sus labios, brillamntes, se curvaban en una orgullosa sonrisa.

-Vamos... par de avestruces- le espetó a las otras dos.

Tras ella entró una avergonzada Naoko.

Llevaba un corsé verde esmeralda, con encaje negro, que se amarraba en la espalda. Con una hermosa falda que comenzaba en verde y pasaba al negro al final, levemente, que caía en capas, con una flor negra en la cintura. Llevaba una chaquetita negra, y unas botas negras hasta bajo la rodilla. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto, y este caía en escalas por su espalda, dejando un único mechón en su cara. Sus ojos, pardos, brillantes, que resaltaban gracias a ese bello rubor que cubríasus mejillas. A pesar de que aún llevaba la máscara.

-Vamos Hinata-sama...- susurró bajito

En ese momento entró la resplandeciente y esperada chica.

Con un bello top strapless ajustado blanco con leves toques lilas, como sus ojos, con unas bellas manguitas de encaje blanco, una falda lila que caía en vuelitos, hasta un poco sobre sus rodillas. En conjunto con unas hermosas botas blancas. Su cabello, suelto y levemente ondulado en las puntas. Sus hermosos ojos resaltados por un leve maquillaje y sus labios brillantes.

Las dos últimas entraron rojas, abochornadas, a diferencia de la primera, que iba orgullosa.

-Yooosh!! Vaya Yoko-sa, tu belleza demuestra la ardiente llama de tu juventud. Y Naoko-san y Hinata-san tienen la belleza de los hermosos pimpoyos, dejense abrir y muestren sin pudor su exhuberante belleza- a las tres les salió un gotita

-Arigato Lee- se rio Yoko por la sonrojada cara de sus dos amigas

-¿Me preguntaba si querrías compartir tu gran flama conmigo Yoko-san y permitirme este baile?-

-Claro, encantada...- la chica sonrió y fue a bailar.

-Hinata-chan... estás... presiosa- la chica enrojeció más, si eso era posible- eres un ángel... mi ángel- susurró antes de abrazarla y plantarle un cariñoso beso. Ante la crítica mirada de Neji.

-Na-naruto-kun...- se sonrojó la otra

-¿Bailamos?- la chica asintió y ambos fueron a la pista de baile

-Woa, no te reconocería sin la máscara Naoko- halagó Kisame

-Arigato- en ese momento sintió como alguien la abrazaba desde atrás, se sonrojó violentamente

-Te ves muy linda...- susrró Gaara, mirando feo a Kisame.

-Arigato Gaara-kun- estaba casi morada de lo sonrojada que estaba

-¿quieres bailar?- preguntó Kisame

-Bueno...- rápidamente Kisame se la llevó, causando la ira de Gaara.

Pasaron unas pocas canciones, cuando llegó Sasuke, ayudado por Shikamaru, quien, descuidadamente, llevaba el pantalón del instituto arrugado, y una simple polera beige. Sasuke, en cambio, iba con unos pantalones negros, polera azul y una chaqueta negra, bastante arreglado y bien peinado.

En seguida las fans dell pelinegro llenaron la puerta.

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!!- se escuchaban sus gritos

-Tsk... problemático... debí haberme quedado en mi habitación durmiendo...-

Intentaron salir, pero hasta la puerta les habían bloqueado.

Sakura, que bailaba con Itachi, volteó al sentir tanto ajetreo. Y, por entre las obsesas, vio un pelo negro. En seguida su ceño se frunció.

-Itachi, discúlpame un tantito...- el chico suspiró y sonrió. Luego se acercó a la oreja de la chica y le susurró.

-Pero no creas que con esto te dejaré en paz, muchas veces más esta noche te robaré...- y depositó un suave beso en su frente. Las fans de Itachi se estaban por pegar un tiro.

-Hai...- sonrojada le sacó la lengua y se internó a golpes y pisotones en la multitud.

-¡¡DENLE ESPACIO PARA RESPIRAR POR DIOS!! MALDITAS IDIOTAS, NO VEN QUE CASI LO DEJAN COMO ALFOMBRA!!- todas se callaron, para luego comenzar a intentar agredir a cierta pelirrosa. Pero esta, con su furia de mil demonios, dejó K.O a las primeras y las otras prefirieron no intentarlo...

-¿Cómo estás Sasuke-kun?- preguntó arreglándose un pequeño mechón que se le había despeinado. Sasuke estaba con los ojos a cuadros... ¿cuándo...? Bueno, ya no importaba, y menos ahora que tenía a Sakura frente suyo, con ese hermoso conjunto, lucia como una hermosa princesa.

-Eh... bien- dijo sonrojado- te ves muy bien...- volteó la cabeza orgulloso

-¿ah?- la chica se sonrojó- tu también te ves muy guapo... ya entiendo que tus fans casi te quisieran violar...- se rio bajito, y Sasuke sólo se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Eh... lamento interrumpir el lindo momento... pero ¿podríamos dejar de hacer un showcito en la entrada?- comentó Shikamaru

Los dos cayeron en la cuenta de que todavía estaban en la entrada, como tarados.

-Claro...- y se fueron con los demás.

En ese momento entró la Directora.

-Hola alumnos, me da gusto que TODOS hayan asistido (obligados n.nU) a esta fiestecita. Bueno, primero, volver a felicitar a los alumnos que me han hecho más...- Shizune desconectó el micrófono, su sempai ya estaba ida... ¿por qué tenía que tomar tanto?

-Lo siento sempai...- se disculpó falsamente, lo volvió a conectar.

-Bueno, en que iba... ah sí, bueno, felicitaciones y... disfruten mucho, no hagan guarradas... bueno, no muchas, y recuerden usar...- de nuevo el cable

-Gomen nasai...- dijo Shizune, Tsunade la miro con odio, pero no le dio importancia. Volvieron a conectar el micrófono.

-Y bueno... ¡¡a bailar!!- Y se fue con Shizune a la sala de al lado, donde estaban los profesores.

Los chicos, en medio del discurso, se habían juntado, ya sea a descansar luego de tanto baile, o para, simplemente, saludar a los recién llegados.

-Bueno, nosotros vamos a seguir bailando'ttebayo- y Naruto y hinata se fueron. Neji miraba a Naruto con recelo, mientras este sólo sufrío de una extraña sensación de nerviosismo.

-Hinata... realmente... Neji me quiere muerto-

-Naruto-kun... n-nU-

-Shikamaru- llamaron ambas rubias

-hm?-

-No vas a decirme nada- volvieron a decir a coro, esperando algún comentario por su vestimenta.

-¿ah?- Kiba le pegó un codazo, por dios... que hasta el tenía más tacto- ¿eh?... se ven bien...- y siguió conversando con Chouji, a las chicas les salió una venita.

-Kiba, baila conmigo- ordenó Temari

-Chouji, vamos...- la chica agarró a su amigo y se lo llevó a la pista de baile.

-¿Tu tienes el tacto en las patas no?- preguntó Yoko con una gotita, el chico sólo la miro con una ceja alzada- no creo que seas tan tonto como para no captar las indirectas... bueno, ya no sigo que si no te pego- se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar algo para tomar

-Naoko...- preguntó Gaara

-dime Gaara-kun-

-Este... ¿tu quieres...? este... eso...- intentaba explayarse, apuntando levemente a la pista, nervioso.

-¿qué cosa?- pero la chica, para algunas cosas, es extremadamente despistada

-Eso... eso que estabas haciendo antes...-

-¿bailar?-

-sí, eso... ¿conmigo?-

-Bueno- ambos se sonrojaron y se dirigieron a la pista de baile

-Sasuke-kun... ¿cómo se encuentran tus costillas?-

-mejor-

-Eso me alegra, bueno, etto... ¿vamos a sentarnos allá?- Sasuke asintió y Sakura le ayudó a llegar. Ambos se sentaron con las manos enlazadas a conversar, bueno, Sakura hablaba, Sasuke monosilaba.

Tenten, visto el camino despejado, se acercó a Neji.

-¿Neji?- este parecía muy concentrado en mandar miradas de odio a Naruto

-¿hm?-

-Etto...- su frialdad había mandado sus intenciones a la mierda, pero debía intentar- ¿no quieres ir a bailar?-

-Estoy ocupado...- la chica se sintió fría

-Etto... ¿y que haces?-

-Vigilo a Uzumaki-

-TT-TT "Yo lo sabía... Neji tiene un complejo medio gay... con todo lo que me arreglé y ni me mira... pero no debes rendirte Tenten"- volvió a la carga- ah... ¿y que opinas de esta fiestecita? Yo estoy muy feliz-

-yo también- por su semblante, eso sonaba a vil mentira.

Unos metros más allá...

-¿Qué hace Kankurou?- preguntó Shino

-Pues... observó y me regocijo con el intento de baile de mi hermano, jojo, nunca pensé verlo TAN nervioso- se reía por lo bajo

-Que cruel-

-Además... me regocijo con las teleseries del momento- el otro alzó una ceja- Temari e Ino bailando y mirando a Shikamaru casi con odio... es un expectáculo, más porque ese otro esté dormido en la silla XD- apuntando a un dormido Shikamaru- Pero, sin duda, lo más gracioso es allá- apuntó a Tenten- pobre, Neji está más pendiente del pobre Naruto... XD-

-Que cruel...-

-Bueno, es lo que hay... no estoy bailando, algo tengo que hacer ¿no?-

-supongo...-

En ese momento Tenten se acercó a ellos.

-Me aburrí...- sentenció con humito saliendo de su cabeza- ¿Alguno de ustedes dos quiere bailar?- Shino negó, Kankurou le tomó la mano

-sería un placer...- logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a la chica, que fue a bailar con él.

-Tsk... uno más con el tacto en las patas... si no fuera Neji-sama lo patearía...- comentó Yoko llegando, junto con Lee.

-¡¡Es que no ve el fuego de Tenten-san!!-

-Bueno, supongo que algún día se va a dar cuenta...- comentó Shino

-ojalá que no sea muy tarde...- suspiró la rubia.

- - - -

Con Neji...

Estaba observando a Naruto, asesinamente, esperando a que se fundiese... cuando, de repente, algo se atravesó en su mirada.

Un hermoso y muy conocido vestido verde, moviéndose gracilmente en el cuerpo de una belleza pelicafé, en brazos de un pelicafé...

Su mirada de odio cambió de objetivo.

Naruto suspiró aliviado.

-Al parecer por ahora me salvé, gracias a al desgraciado que sea su nuevo objetivo- agradecía Naruto.

-Es que Neji-oniisan es muy sobreprotector...-

-¿¡sobreprotector?! Es un obseso...-

la chica rio

-Bueno, aprovehcemos y vamos a escurrirnos por allá... por si a Neji se le ocurre volver a cambiar de objetivo.- y se fueron escurridizamente a la esquina del salón, buscando un poco más de privacidad.

De vuelta con nuestro pelicafé con el tacto en las patas...

Si antes miraba con odio a Naruto, entonces a Kankurou lo quería en el infierno, pero YA.

Echaba humito, en eso se acercó Lee a él.

-¿Qué haces Neji-san?- como no queriendo la cosa

-Nada...-

-¿Entonces por qué no bailaste con Tenten-san?- más allá Yoko se aguantaba la risa, ella había enviado a Lee porque ella no podía ir y hacerle ver las cosas... Neji podía enviarle la furia Hyuuga... pero Lee era su amigo, aunque nunca pensó que fuese tan directo...

-No te importa...-

-Me importa porque Tenten y tu son mis amigos...-

-Lee...-

-¿Me vas a responder?-

-Si vuelves a preguntar te parto la cabeza...- el otro se puso blanco

-¡No me rendiré! ¡¡vamooos!! ¡¡déjame ayudarte!!- lo sacudía, pero Neji seguía sin hacerle caso

-Lee...-

-¡¡No debes dejarte vencer Neji-kun!!- lo zarandeaba, en cuanto Yoko estaba entre que se reía y que iba a detener a Lee... no quería que se creara la... ¿7? Guerra mundial.

-Oi, Tenten...-

-dime Kankurou-

-Siento un pequeño escalofrío... ¿no será a causa de estar bailando contigo no?-

-Puede ser...- ambos sudaron frío- si quieres paramos, de todas formas estoy cansada... me gustaría sentarme un rato...-

-claro-

ambos fueron a sentarse por ahí.

Se les acercaron los demás.

-¿Cansados?- preguntó Yoko

-Sí, pero estuvo entretenido...- comentó Tenten, lo que sólo causó que Kankurou recibiera una mirada amenazante

-Este... yo... voy a conversar con los demás del curso, nos vemos...- salió huyendo el Sabaku, pues Neji parecía querer matarlo.

-Buuu yo también quiero bailar, pero no me invitan...- se quejó la rubia

-¡¡Entonces deseas bailar conmigo!!?- preguntó Lee

-Bueno...- la chica sonrió y fue jalada a la pista

-Yo voy a tomar jugo...- y Shino también se fue

Neji se sentó al lado de Tenten

-¿ya no estás vigilando a Naruto?-

-no...- dijo resentido, sabía que la chica estaba enfadada- oi... Tenten... yo-

-¿qué?- dijo algo brusca

-Este... lo siento...-

La chica quedó procesando unos minutos...

-¿eh?- tenía ojos de plato- ¿tú quién eres? ¿¡qué le hiciste a Neji!?- el chico arqueó la ceja

-Oye...-

-Bueno, que quieres que piense... es decir, Neji Hyuuga... ¿disculpándose?-

-ja ja ja... que graciosa...- la chica sonrió

-Bueno, bueno... pero me la debías...- el chico sonrió levemente

-sí, supongo que sí...-

-Vaya, que sorpresas das hoy... hasta sonríes.- el chico frunció el ceño- bueno, bueno... sólo decía...-

-Entonces... ¿bailas?- la chica se sorprendió

-cla-claro...- le tomó la mano y ambos fueron a la pista.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras...

Shikamaru acababa de despertar, para encontrarse con una mala imagen: Kiba bailando con Temari, y Chouji bailando con Ino, MUY JUNTOS.

-tsk...-

-No digas problemático... porque tu te lo buscaste...- le advirtió Kankurou

-bah...-

-Joder que las puedes cagar... Pero bueno, de todas formas asíi te evitas que Gaara te mate...- Kankurou tomó un poco de jugo

-tsk...-

En ese momento Chouji e Ino pararon.

-Voy por algo para tomar para ti, Chouji, gracias por bailar conmigo- y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. El chico se sonrojó y la chica se fue.

Se puso al lado de su mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó molesto Shikamaru

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué preguntas?- Chouji no captó el tono

-No, por nada...- Kankurou se alejó riendo

-¿me perdí de algo?-

Al rato llegó Ino y le tendió su vaso con jugo a Chouji

-ah... pero que bien me la pasé- sonrió sentándose al lado de Shikamaru, comentario que sólo aumentó el enfado de Shikamaru.

-Voy a buscar jugo para mi...- y Shikamaru se fue.

-¿y a ese que le pasa?- preguntó la rubia, Chouji sólo levantó los hombros.

- - - - - -

Con Sasuke y Sakura.

Habían pasado mucho tiempo conversando, riendo, se lo habían pasado bien.

-Vengo a cobrar mi tiempo con la princesa...- Itachi tomo la mano de Sakura

-¿eh? Sasuke-kun...- pero el chico se le adelantó

-Ve...- dijo mirando feo a su hermano- de todas formas no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo...

-ah... hai- Sakura tenía una gotita

En ese momento Itachi se acercó a Sasuke, y le dijo bajito.

-De todas formas después la tendrás sólo para ti- el chico no comprendió, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento. Y, antes de que pudiese decir algo, Itachi le había golpeado la frente.- Adios hermanito...-

Y se fueron, Sasuke se quedó allí, con su mal presentimiento y libre al ataque de las fieras de sus fans.

- - - - - - - - - - -

-Neji-kuuuun- se tiro Hana en medio del baile

-¿eh? ¡¡suéltalo maldita!!- Tenten intentaba quitárselo

-Lo siento, pero, por este ratito, te lo robo...- parecía triste, Tenten, observando este detalle, aflojó un poco el agarre, sorprendida, y la pelinegra se lo llevó.

-¿eh?- a la chica le cayó el veinte- ¡¡espera maldita!!- pero se habían perdido entre la multitud- ¡¡y justo cuando había logrado que bailase conmigo!!- pateó el suelo

-Para una bella señorita queda mejor una hermosa sonrisa- alguien besó su mano

-Sasori-kun-

-Pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si esta bella florcita bailaría conmigo...- Tenten, sonrojada, asintió.

-Claro...-

- - - - - - - - - -

Deidara iba a buscar jugo y se encontró con Shikamaru.

-Hola tú-

-Hola...-

Se sirvió jugo

-¿solo?-

-Tsk...- tomó jugo

-Yo igual...-

-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó sorpresivamente

-Bueno-

- - - - - - - - -

Gaara y Naoko habían parado un rato, para ir a descansar y conversar. El chico llevaba un tierno sonrojo y una mini sonrisa... que se borró al ver a cierto cara de pez acercarse (n/a: afirmo... a mi Kisame me cae bien, pero como va por el lado de Gaara... y a él no le cae...).

-Naoko...-

-¿eh? Kisame-kun, dime...-

-¿Quieres... bailar conmigo?- se sonrojó levemente

-¿eh?... Bueno- miro a Gaara- ¿no hay problema Gaara-kun?-

-No...- pero su sonrisa se había borrado

-Gracias...- dijo Kisame y se fueron.

- - - - - - - -- - - -

Unas cuantas canciones pasaron, la música romántica estaba sonando, así que las parejas aprovechaban para apegarse, causando problemas con ciertas personitas.

En eso, y de forma inadvertida para la mayoría, en la ventana se posó un alcón. (n/a: ¿¡cómo es que no se dieron cuenta?! O.o como si fuera muy normal ver un alcón por la ventana...)

Pero cierta organización si se dio cuenta, y sus semblantes se ensombrecieron.

(Lo que voy a poner ahora es simultáneo... cada secuencia pasa en el mismo momento, luego de que ven el alcón)

Itachi paro de bailar, Sakura le miró, preocupada.

-Sakura, ¿vamos allá?- señaló una zona alejada de la multitud, y lejos de los oidos curiosos. Cerca de una plantitas.

-Claro... Itachi, ¿pasa algo?- tenía un mal presentimiento

Pero el joven no respondió.

Cuando llegaron allí el joven le abrazó con fuerza, Sakura se sonrojó.

-¿Itachi que pasa?-

-Sakura... ¿si yo me fuera te irías conmigo?- la chica se sonrprendió

-¿eh? ¿irse? ¿a qué... a que te refieres Itachi?- se separó levemente de él y lo miro a los ojos.

-Esta noche nos fugamos, y yo... quiero que te vayas conmigo, Sakura- la chica estaba conmocionada- para mi... tu eres lo más importante, mi vida, mi luz... me sacaste de la oscuridad de la culpa... descongelaste mi frío corazón. No puedo vivir sin ti, te amo Sakura... pero... no te obligaré a nada...- mientras acariciaba su mejilla con cariño

-Itachi yo... también te amo y yo...- lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y se tiro a los brazos de Itachi con fuerza.

Él sabía que esto ocurriría, y no pudo más que abrazarla, mientras lágrimas de tristeza caían por sus ojos.

-comprendo... pero recuerda que yo siempre te amaré, mi Sakura- y le besó en los labios.

- - - - - -

Miro por la ventana, y volteó a ver a Neji.

-Neji-kun... gracias por bailar conmigo, aunque se que no te intereso- dijo suavemente separándose del chico

-No te preocupes... me caes bien cuando estás tan tranquila-

-¿en serio? Es una grata sorpresa, gracias... me hace feliz, Neji-kun- una lágrima cayó de sus ojos, besó a Neji en la mejilla, sorprendiendo al chico de la tristeza que sintió.

- - - - - -

Sasori se detuvo...

Tenten le miro, parecía preocupado.

-¿Sasori-san?-

-Tenten-san... gracias por bailar conmigo, estoy muy agradecido de haber ocnocido a una hermosa persona como tu- dijo sorprendiendo a la chica

-¿eh?... yo... al contrario, gracias a ti por conversar conmigo- le besó en la mejilla

-Me haces sentir honrado, gracias por la felicidad que me has brindado esta noche. Y, si me permites, sólo una última cosa...-

-¿qué cosa?- comenzó a acercar su cara a la de ella.

- - - - - - - -

La chica se detuvo.

-¿ocurre algo?-

-¿eh? No... nada... gracias por bailar conmigo, gracias a ti se me ha pasado todo el enfado, de hecho, me siento feliz. Gracias por escucharme. Y ojalá te vaya bien con tu indesición- no sabían porque, pero al final habían estado conversando de sus problemas amorosos, a pesar de que por primera vez se hablaban por más de un segundo.

-Estoy seguro que con tus consejos me ira mejor, ojalá a ti también te vaya bien. Sólo recuerda que tienes que decirle...- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-Claro, gracias...- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- - - - - - -

Kisame se detuvo.

-¿Kisame?-

-¿eh? Perdón... me distraje-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Si te digo algo... prometes dejarme hablar sin detenerme-

-Supongo...-

-Quería agradecerte por ser tan buena amiga, buena persona, y decirte que tienes un gran corazón. Agradecerte que me hayas brindado tu amistad, y que te hayas acercado a mi, a pesar de mi apariencia- la chica iba a hablar, pero Kisame le detuvo- déjame seguir. Te has ganado un lugar en mi corazón y, a pesar de que sé que quizá para ti yo no soy tan importante para ti como tu para mi, quiero decirte que te quiero, y que siempre te recordaré- en ese momento se cortó la luz.

El chico se acercó a Naoko y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le bajó la máscara y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios.- Adios... Naoko-

Y se fue, dejándola allí, sorprendida. Llevó su dedo índice a sus labios.

-Kisame...- unas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos

Gaara estaba de pie, perplejo. Este apagón no era normal.

Sintió una figura acercarse a él.

-¿quién...?-

-Cuidala, no sabes lo valiosa que es... pero sé que tu puedes cuidarla mejor que yo, pero si le aces daño, volveré para matarte- y la silueta se fue

-¿eh?- procesó todo-¡Naoko!- le cayó el veinte.

- - - - -

Al cortarse la luz, Itachi y Sakura se sepraron lentamente.

-cuida de Sasuke, se que puedes hacerlo y, por favor, no llores... sabes que tu cara se ve más linda con una sonrisa- la besó rápidamente en los labios y se fue, como si se hubiese hecho humo.

Hana se separó de Neji.

-Arigato...- y le besó con rapidez en los labios- Adios...- y se fue, dejando a Neji sorprendido

Sus labios se juntaron en una suave caricia.

-Lo siento...- susurró Sasori- y Gracias...- y se fue

-Gracias por todo, Shikamaru- y Deidara se fue.

- - - - --

Pronto se escuchó un gran movimiento en el instituto. Y, pronto, se encendieron las luces de emergencia, comenzaron a sonar las alarmas.

-¡¡Todos los guardias a la entrada!! ¡¡Situación de emergencia número 1!!- quedaron pocos guardias en la sala, y todos muy conmocionados, o, la mayoría.

-Itachi...- Sakura cayó de rodillas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y la mirada en la nada- No me dejes...-

Mientras el caos se hacía alrededor, los profesores y guardias sacando a os alumnos para llevarlos a sus habitaciones. Y 6 personas con la mirada perdida, algunos con lágrimas... lágrimas desde el corazón, como si les hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de su corazón.

Continuará...

- - - - - - - - - - -

Notas Mías: Holaaa!! Wiiiii! Con este capi me emocioné dmasiadoooo!! (wn 32 páginaaas! O.o es lo más que he escrito) y escribí rapidito...más que nada por que estaba de vacaciones y ahora entré recién al segundo semestre... pero, como los capis que siguen los tengo planeados casi desde que empecé el fic, almenos lo esencial, y como me encantan, además... voy a intentar ir rápido, no prometo nada...

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capi? ¿y que Itachi se fuese? Me dio pena escribir las despedidas... TT-TT pobre Kisameeee!! NUUU!! TT-TT y pobre Sakura!! NUUUUU TT-TT ahora le dejaronel camino libre a Gaara, ojaláno sea un Neji 2... con el tacto en las patas

Saku: o en el culo XD

Si bueno, eso... que maldito... XD bueno, ahora a responder reviews!! GRACIAS POR LO 90 REVIEWS!! En serio me siento muy feliiiz!! Estoy feliz feliiz!! Ojalá el próximo lleguemos a los 100!!

Saku: si no, no publico el capi...

Si eso... o bueno, me demoro más... porque son los reviews los que me impulsan a escribir!! non!! Bueno, reviews:

**marlita-chan!!: **Jooo, que buenu que te haya gustadoo!! Me alegro muchísimooo!! Y ojalá este capi también te haya gustado. Espero ver otro review tuyo, me encantaría )

**Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha****: holaaa!! Que buenu que te haya gustado!! non!! Jojojo, chocale... a mi también me gusta el Yaoi, aunque también leo Hetero, pero sólo los buenos que ya estaba leyendo... D. XD a mi me gusta el SasuNaru, el ItaSai, el ShinoKiba, el KankuGaa, el GaaLee, el GaaNaru, el Kakairu... de hecho, tengo un fic con parejas Yaoi... puedes leerlo si quieres... D Me agradan tus reviews!! Siempre me animan y me hacen sonreir muchísimo!!**

**Y, ya ves, ganó Sasukin... y sí, a mi también me encanta Linkin Park, es muy guay. Y sobre si vas a aparecer.. no te preocupes, que ya te tengo planeada y todo... jojojo.**

**Y bueno, tu fic ya me lo leeré... es que ahora último casi no leo otra cosa que no sea Harry Potter... ta bueno... nn Wenu, espero verte en el sgte. ****Capi! Besos!**

**LaEriel 16**Gracias!! Me siento tan happy!! non! Y, ya ves, puse un poco de cada parejita, y ahora, que ya no está Kisame (una lástima TT-TT), habrá más GaaNao. Y Bueno, lo del empate no se pudo, es que lo hice por votos... pero tu idea de las canciones sí, está genial!! Y, como ya ves, lo hice D. Buenu, bb! Cuidt! Kisses

**medea-chan**** Me halagas diciendo que te has emocionado tanto leyéndola! Que emoción!! Graciaaas! Ojalá este también te haya gustado!! y espero que me reviwees de nuevo... me encantaría y me alegraría mucho! Y, como ves, gano el grupo de Gaarita! non!! Y que bueno que te haya gustado lo de Naruto y Hinata, shiii! Y que bueno que te hayan gustado las canciones, a mi wind también me gusta mucho... no sé porque no la ponen siempre, es muy linda. Y bueno, espero otro review tuyooo! Aunque sea una biblia en verso, me haría feliz! D**

**Rayi-Chan**: Como ves, ya actualicé, y lo siento, pero como lo hice por votación ganó Sasukin, aunque Akatsuki quedo en segundo... Sasuke por fin le ganó a su hermano!! XD. En serio?? Wow!! Toda la suerte para ustedes!! Y ojalá ganeeen!! Pero te aseguro que la experiencia es linda sin importar el resultado. Suerte!

**marybel****: Holaa!! Que alegría que te haya gustado! Me hace sonrojar, arigato por todos tus halagos, me alegras. No sabes lo muchoque sonreí leyendo tu review!! Y bueno, uu yo también tenía esa opinión... pero estaba en contradicción con mi otro lado de pensamiento, que quería que ganase Naruto. Así que lo hice por votación, uu gomen... pero, dejé a Akatsuki en segundo lugar siguiendo tu consejo de que sería muy obvio si ganase Sakura, así que gracias por esa gran ayuda, en serioo! Y bueno, a mi también me da penita Kiba... ahora sufrió más el pobre... ya lo compensaré, porque me da penita dejarlo tan triste. Y, siguiendo tu animo, ya están enrollándose Yoko y Lee... jojojo, bueno, espero otro review tuyoo! Me haría feliz. Besos!! Cuidat! Bb!!**

**Julietaa:** Hola!! Ya ves, actualicé lo más rápido que pude!! Ojalá también te guste este capi, aunque Shikamaru todavía no decide... pero me alegra que seas partidaria del ShikaIno, como yo!! Si, una amiga patriota!! Es que me gusta más el ShikaIno que el ShikaTema!! Kyaaa! Que alegría, apoyooo!! Y gracias por los halagos, me sonrojas!! Arigato!! Y gracias por las felicitaciones, y felicitaciones a ustedes también, es una lata que no hayan ganado, pero estoy segura de que fue una gran experiencia para ustedes, felicitaciones. Y buu, que mal que no haya ganado tu banda, gomen, pero lo hice por votos, y gano Naruto y Sasuke, y al final quedaron empatados los otros dos, hasta que alguien votó, en el final uu, gomen!

Y buenu, ojalá te haya gustado, muchos besos!! Cuidt! Bb!

**yosy-chan: hola lokaaa! Waaa! Entre todos se pusieron de acuerdo y con tantos halagos me tienen sonrojadísimaaa! Me hacen demasiado feliiiz!! Wiii! Y wenu, ya ves, ganó el grupo de Yoko. Y, en cuanto al trio... jojojo viste las escenitas? Y nada que la Yoko se queda sola, no, eso no ta en mis planes, eso si que no, que la Yoko me cae bkn.**

**Y sí, jojojo, ya ves, ellos, como son más simplecitos y cute, son los más rápidos, porque no se complican en la life. Y sobre el Kiba, ya ves como Yoko lo hace entrar en razón, que hay más peces en el mar. Y bueno, ya veo que haré con él... porque me da penita dejarlo tan solito.**

**Y weno, al Kanku... si, ni su sombra lo pesk... aunque ahora seguí tu consejo e hice un chin, casi nada, invisible de KankuTen...**

**Y weno, weno... ya ves, aquí potencié más a las parejas, en especial el ItaSaku... aunque el Sasuke es terrible weon, el shikamaru... pa' que decir, con eltacto en el culo, y el Neji, peor... merecen morir. XD**

**Y sobre el mono del Lee... no te preocupes, algún día se quemará... buajaja XD y shi, como ya dije voy a intentar escribir más, y muerte a la MC. Bueno, nus vemos... y si sé que hay que trabajar, tay rayada con losmensajes subliminales... y wenu, esu.. bb! Cuidt loka! Kisses!! Y REVIWEA!!**

**fanatiikosantheee!!: **Hola!! Waa!! Que emoción y que weno que te guste el NaruHina!! Me encantó tu reviewww! Me animaaas!! Y pues, me sonrojas... me siento halagada!! Arigatoo!! Buenu, espero ver otro review tuyoo! Besos! Cuidt! Bye!!

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado. Y recuerden que con apretar el botoncito "go" me hacen demasiado feliiz!! Lve you all!! Nyaaa! nwn!!

Cuidenseee! Besos!! Bye bye!!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!!

NaokoAndre 

"_Ni contigo ni sin ti tienen mis penas remedio: contigo porque me matas y sin ti porque me muero"_


	19. cap 16: tristeza que destruye

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran Kishimoto-sama. Esto sólo lo hago con fines de entretención.

Saku: sí, mucho, ya...

Naoko: vamos al fic! y recuerden dejarme reviews!!

Cap. 16: Tristeza que destruye, pasado que atormenta

Lágrimas y lágrimas caian copiosamente del suave rostro, el maquillaje corrido, los ojos distantes, no parecía consiete ni de su propio llanto, pero aún así… lloraba. Le dolía el corazón.

-Oi, Sakura… cálmate, todo va a estar bien… no es el fin del mundo, Itachi es un imbécil, no llores.- La consolaba su mejor amiga, sin mucho éxito. Y es que, ya hace dos horas los habían sacado de la sala donde estaban, donde habían conversado, bailado y… llorado.

-…- pero Sakura, simplemente, no estaba presente.

- - - - - -

Mientras, en otra habitación…

Naruto se daba vueltas en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, le dolía la cabeza, todo y lo peor: no sabía que ocurría, no había podido hablar con Sakura por el caos del momento, y Sasuke simplemente no ayudaba mucho, sentado en la cama, murmurando cosas y de cuando en cuando pegandole a la cama.

-¡Por dios Sasuke¿me puedes decir que rayos te pasa?!- se levantó cuando ya no aguantó más

- …- pero el chico no le prestaba atención

-Sasuke, contesta…- se levantó y encendió la luz, la mirada de Sasuke llegaba a dar miedo –maldición Sasuke, despierta¿qué te pasa?- no hubo respuesta- ¿¡qué les pasa a todos¡Maldición! No puedo aguantar esto, no me cuentan nada, a pesar de que también me importa… ¡¡maldición!! Ni siquiera puedo ayudar a Sakura-nechan- al mencionar ese nombre Sasuke pareció despertar

-Sakura…-

-Hasta que sales de tu trance, ahora dime¿Qué ha ocurrido? Sakura-nee estaba llorando… y yo… no ude hacer nada- estaba desilusionado

-Entonces confirma mis sospechas… ese idiota… ¡¡MALDICIÓN!!- el peliazul golpeó la pared con fuerza.

-¿Sospechas¿de que hablas?- lo zarandeó

-Escapó… de nuevo, ese maldito, de nuevo arruinó la vida de alguien y yo… no pude hacer nada… maldición… ¡¡lo seguiré¡¡déjenme ir!!- comenzó a golpear la puerta con fiereza, a Naruto le encajaron las piezas (n/a: O.O y eso?!). Pero, por ahora, al ver que unas manchas negras estaban asendiendo por el cuerpo de Sasuke fue a agarrarlo.

-¡¡Sasuke!! Detente, no seas estúpido… ¡¿Vas a dejar a Sakura-chan sola¡¡¿la vas a abndonar?!! Entonces serías igual que Itachi… ella no lo soportaría…- Sasuke paro de aporrear la puerta

-No me vuelvas a comparar con él- dijo fulminante, empero, se fue a sentar en la cama

- Que bueno que recapacitases… ya verás que mañana solucionarás todo… hay que ir a ver a Sakura-chan… me preocupa…-

- - - - - - - -

Mientras, por los pasillos de la escuela, todo era un caos. Guardias para acá, guardias para allá…

Mientras una rubia estaba en su oficina, con sus subordinados más confiables.

- ¿Nos llamó Tsunade-sama?- preguntó el rubio rpofesor de historia

- sí, tomen asiento- los senseis tomaron asiento donde encontraron.

-¿qué es lo que quieres decirnos Tsunade?- dijo el pervertido sensei

- Jiraya, dime¿recuerdas la investigación que realizamos hace algunos años? Cuando buscábamos a nuestro compañero perdido…- el viejo asintió- recuerdas la organización de espías- Jiraya asintió por segunda vez- mira esto- le tendió un pedazo de metal bastante sucio

-¿Qué es esto?-

- Un pedazo de la bomba que utilizaron para romper la muralla, pero no te fijes en eso, fíjate en la insignia- el viejo la miro, y casi se muere de la impresión

-¡Una nube roja!- la rubia asintió- no estarás insinuando que…-

-Justo eso, esos chicos pertenecen a la organización secreta de la nube roja¡Maldiicón! No puedo creer queesto se nos haya pasado… ¡¡Maldición!!-

- Pero¿Qué tiene eso de malo Tsunade-sama? Es decir, hay muchos en esta escuela que pertenecieron a organizaciones secretas o mafias…- preguntó Kakashi

-Si fuese una organización normal no nos preocuoparía, sería problema de la policía… pero, esta organización, en su tiempo trabajó para…- comenzó el viejo peliblanco

-… Orochimaru. Cuando huyó del establecimiento nos dedicamos a investigar un poco más sobre nuestro 'Compañero' y descubrimos esta relación- ahora a todos les encajaba, con semejante ayuda, pronto Orochimaru conseguiría lo que quería: a Naruto y a Sasuke, sus pequeños experimentos.

-Pero, ahora que han salido, es imporsible que los saquen… es una movida bastante estúpida…- dijo Anko, pero recibió una fulminante mirada de Tsunade

-Orochimaru tiene una mente bastante retorcida, y creo que esto puede ser parte de algún plan suyo para despertar todo el poder de Sasuke… por lo tanto, quiero que…- pero la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente

-Tsunade-sama-

-Shizune, será mejor que sea importante-

-Lo es Tsunade-sama, hemos descubierto esto en las afueras del establecimiento…- le tendió un pedazo de metal- es una bomba de tiempo, y estaba pegada a la parte exterior de la muralla. Y también esto- le tendió otro trozo de papel- un transmisor de señales…- ambas cosas llevaban la misma insignia: la nube roja.

-Esto sólo confirma mis sospechas. ¡¡Señores!!- todos la miraban atentos- estas son sus ordenes, reforzaremos la seguridad, nadie entra, nadie sale. Cancelados los trabajos comunitarios de los domingos, no habrá visitas a no ser de que haya por lo menos uno de nosotros presente en ella, y, hagan lo que hagan, no pierdan de vista a Uzumaki y Uchiha, cualquier actividad extraña debe ser informada. Ahora, a cumplir sus órdenes- todos partieron en un santiamén.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente…

Más guardias en cada esquina, nadie había dormido bien, lo que se podía observar en sus demacradas caras. Las puertas aún estaban con llave, así que no podían Salir.

-toc, toc-

-¡¡tienen 10 minutos para estar listos!!- gritaron desde afuera. El rubio se levantó, no había dormido nada. Sasuke tampoco había dormido, pero ninguno dijo nada. Se dieron una ducha rápida y se vistieron en completo silencio.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba Morino.

-Muévanse criminales, a desayunar-

Afuera ya estaban sus amigos de las dos habitaciones contiguas, en fila, y con caras similares a las suyas. Varios guardias los rodearon y comenzaron a marchar. Al llegar al casino les dieron sus bandejas, y, los llevaron a una mesa libre. Las chicas estaban más allá. Se sentaron, aún con los guardias a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Las puertas se cerraron con llave, y el silencio cayó sobre los alumnos. El ambiente era pesado, y sólo se escuchaba uno que otro murmullo quedo entre los alumnos.

-pss- susurró Kiba

-hn- lo miro Naruto

-¿alguien me puede contar exactamente que ha pasado?-

- Akatsuki huyó…- respondió el rubio, para seguir comiendo. Kiba cayó al ver lo fríos y sin ánimo que estaban los ojos de su amigo.

Y así, hasta que los separaron en grupos de limpieza.

Todo se sentía muy tenso, no tenían ni un momento a solas. Y ni Naruto ni Sasuke se puedieron acercar a Sakura, no hasta la tarde, cuando los hacinaron(n/a: no se si se escribe así) a todos en el casino.

-Sakura-neechan- la abrazó Naruto, pero no recibió respuesta alguna- ¿cómo estás¿Cuéntame, qué pasó?- pero nada, Ino posó su mano sobre la de él.

-Está así desde ayer… no ha salido de su transe-

Naruto miro a su hermana: los ojos, antes verdes, ahora opacos, sin vida, con una mirada ausente y de tristeza.

-Sakura…- empuñó las manos con fuerza, se sentía impotente- ¡Maldición!-

- Naruto-kun…- lo abrazó su novia

-Sakura…- Sasuke la miraba a los ojos, ya no estaba es verde esmeralda precioso, su hermano, como siempre, sólo había dejado un pozo de dolor.

- Adios…- susurró bajito la chica.

_Sakura's mind_

_¿Quién me habla? Oigo una voz… pero no quiero ir, me duele… si me quedo aquí ya no me herirán más… sí, mejor me quedo aquí, que se vaya… que me deje en paz. Que extraño… esas palabras…me duelen pero¿por qué?_

-Sakura, contesta… no te cierres… se que es doloroso, pero no te rindas al dolor… vuelve-

_¿Doloroso¿qué es doloroso?... no… recuerdo nada¿quién me habla?... se siente mojado… ¿está llorando?... y… duele¿por qué duele?_

- Sakura, por favor, regresa… soy yo, Sasuke… se que yo no soy él- dijo esto con amargura- pero, por favor, no me dejes como él…-

_¿Qué regrese¿pero de dónde? Además… ¿quién es Itachi?... su nombre me causa una sensación… quizá… ¡no! No quiero que me duela, y si pienso en eso, duele… no quiero dolor…_

-Sakura… por favor, no me ignores… yo… te prometo apoyarte, te prometo que no te voy a dejar como él… cualquier cosa… pero, no me dejes… por favor…- su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de la chica, a quien abrazaba con fuerza.

_¿Dejar?... no, espera… Sasuke… ojos… ¿por qué siento un extraño calorcito? Yo… él…_

La soltó con reticencia –Comprendo, yo no soy Itachi… pero, me gustaría que volvieses…- y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse

_¡no¡Espera¡Sasuke¡¡No, no me abandones!!_

-¡¡No me dejes sola!!- su mano agarraba fuertemente la tela de la manga de Sasuke. Este se volteó, y allí estaban esos ojos esmeraldas, con un pequeño brillo, y pequeños surcos salados cayendo por sus mejillas

-Volviste…- sonrió el chico, una sonrisa sólo para ella

-Sasuke…- rompió en llanto, de nuevo se le agolpó todo en la mente, pero los fuertes brazos de Sasuke se encargaron de consolarla.

_No quiero estar sola… no de nuevo…_

_End Sakura's mind_

Naruto había oido el grito y se había girado, al ver a Sakura su primera intención fue ira abrazarla, pero se detuvo. Ya lo haría después, por ahora, ella necesitaba a Sasuke, no a él. Aunque eso le doliera.

-Has madurado Naruto-kun…- le dijo Hinata cuando el chico se volteó, dispuesto a irse.

-Gracias hinata-chan- Y recibió un dulce beso en los labios por parte de su novia

- - - - - - - - - -

Mientras, en otro lugar del casino…

-Naoko-chan… alegra esa cara, hay muchosmás peces en el mar… literalmente (n/a: lo siento, no lo soporté… no es por mala, pero tenía que hacerlo XD)-

Yoko estaba frente a una ausente Naoko, quien sufría los mismos síntomas que Sakura.

De lejos, unos ojos aguamarina la observaban con tristeza.

-Oye, romeo, ve a consolar a tu Julieta- lo sobresaltó su hermano

-No me necesita…-

-¿y tú como sabes eso¿qué acaso eres adivino? Ve hombre, no seas gallina… no te va a ganar un pez- y lo empujó donde la chica, siguió su camino lento, pensando en la "promesa" hecha al chico-pez.

- "¿Por qué me lo tenías que decir justo en el adiós Kisame-kun? Eres egoísta… huíste dejándome confundida, y tu ya no tienes que cargar con el peso de la confusión… ¿Por qué te confiesas y me dejas? Ahora ya no hay caso, sin embargo, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza como se sintió ese primer y último beso contigo… ¿por qué? Sal de mi cabeza… me has confudido y has huido, ya no se ni lo que siento… tus ojos se confunden con unos aguamarina, y ya no se ni que pensar. ¿esto se siente estar enamorada? Entonces es una mierda… porque me duele, pero no debo llorar… una guardaespaldas no demuestra sus sentimientos, prometí nunca más hacerlo… pensé que mis barreras eran impenetrables… pero ya la han roto dos veces, y es un agujero que no se cierra… me duele… porque te fuiste y me abandonaste, ya no quiero pensar en eso, no quiero pensar en nada en realidad… pero… por más que intento no te puedo sacar de mi mente… maldito amor o lo que sea, porque ya ni de eso estoy segura…"- la pelicafé aún no se daba cuenta de los fallidos intentos de su amiga por volverla a la realidad, ni siquiera se percató cuando esta se fue ante una sola mirada del pelirrojo.

- Naoko-san- dijo el chico, pero la chica seguía en trance.- ¡Naoko-san!- se acercó más, pero la chica aún no respondía- ¡¡Naoko-san!!- le tomó la mano, pero nada. Miro a su hermano, que hace rato le hacía señas. Juntaba sus manos extrañamente como si… ah no, eso si que no. Él no iba a… pero miro a Naoko y olvidó lo que pensaba, tenía que sacarla de ese trance. Aunque no lo haría exactamente como le aconsejaba su hermano, sólo, similar…

- Naoko, onegai…- susurró quedo y la besó suavemente en la mejilla (n/a: NOOOOOOOOOO tenías que hacerle caso a Kanku-chan TT.TT Kanku: hermano malo Gaara: cállense o me los cargo a todos Andrea y Kanku: Oxo). Para la chica fue como un chispaso, y casi se cae de la silla del respingo que dio. Para luego mirar azoradísima a su mejor amigo.

-¡Gaara-kun!-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

- ¿eh? Sí, porque no… ¿estaría bien?- dijo aún medio ausente

- Pues por…- miro a su hermano que le hacia señas para que siguiera… y a Yoko, tras él, que le hacia señas: primero ponía sus manos en su cara, como si sollozara y luego… se la pasaba bajo la barbilla… como si cortara su cabeza, resumen: Si la haces llorar, te mato.- Es que… te ves muy deprimida…- mientras se ponía cada vez más rojo

-Ah… bueno eso… yo…- su semblante se oscureció

-no… no tienes porque contármelo… pero… este… que sepas que si necesitas hablar con alguien… o un hombro para llorar… este… bueno… yo estaré ahí…- su cara competía con su pelo, la chica se sonrojó y lo abrazó, escondiendo su cara en su pecho. Gaara estaba sorprendido, y no supo como reaccionar, mientras sentía como su uniforme se iba mojando lentamente.

-Lo siento… pero tomaré esa oferta ahora… gracias… Gaara- Por fin el chico reaccionó y posó sus manos en la espalda de la chica, acariciando nerviosamente su cabello, como su hermano y Yoko le simulaban… Kankurou con emoción y Yoko… con amenzas, apuntándolo y pasando la mano bajo su barbilla, es decir: tú estás muerto.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru estaba sentado mirando a la nada, reflexionando… Deidara le había dicho muchas cosas… cosas para reflexionar, así que tenía mucho que hacer, mucho en que pensar… pero era problemático.

-¿Qué te ocurre Shikamaru?- su amigo Chouji se sentó a su lado

-¿eh?...- lo habían sacado de sus ensimismamientos y no había captado nada

-No estás como siempre, algo te preocupa… ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Ah… es que, es problemático de contar… y de pensar…- dijo apoyando la cabeza en la mesa

-¿Problemas del corazón?...- el chico de la coleta se sonrojó, ante lo que el Akimichi sonrió

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas…¿Tan evidente soy?…-

- mmmm no… peor soy tu mejor amigo…- y se echó una patata a la boca

- La verdad es que me complica la existencia…-

-Bueno, no es el fin del mundo Shikamaru, además, ya verás como pronto te aclararás…-

-Ojalá…-

- - - - - - - - -

En cuanto a los demás…

Ino estaba preocupada por su amiga, muy preocupada, pero estaba tranquilizándose desde que la dejase en brazos de Sasuke. Temari estaba a su lado, apoyándola.

Neji y Tenten estaban calladísimos, muy ausentes para ser ellos… o al menos eso pensaba Lee.

- Ne, Neji-kun… ¿ocurrió algo?-

-No-

-¿Tenten-san?-

-Nada Lee-

Pero ambos estaban mirando a la nada, con cara de… bobos.

-¿eh¿Y a estos que les pasa?- Llegó Kankurou muy feliz con una cámara de fotos

-No sé Kankuro-san… están así desde la mañana-

Tenten suspiró angustiada

-Vaya… aquí quedó la crema…- comentó Kiba

-Los Akatsuki se fueron y el colegio casi se desmorona…- le apoyó su mejor amigo

- No me agradan estos cambios… bueno, no todos…- siguió Kankurou

- ¿Por qué no 'todos'?- preguntó Temari incluyéndose en la conversación con Ino, que ya estaba un poco mejor

- Porque tu no has visto las fotos que tomé… jojojo nuestro hermanito está creciendo-

- ¿En serio¡¡¿Dónde?!!- la rubia miraba a todas partes

- donde está Yoko- y apuntó en esa dirección

- En seguida vulevo- y se fue allá, a copuchar

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ino

-Es que el amor está en el aire…-

- ¿ah?... tu no puedes hablar claro o ¿Qué?- preguntó molesto Kiba

- Tengo Cuñada…- no, definitivamente ya lo habían perdido

-Creo que ya sé por donde va…- comentó Shino, en lo que llegó Temari, saltando

-Kyaaaa, que kawaii… después voy a ir a hablar con mi futura cuñada…- y se puso igual que Kankurou

-Que miedo…- comentó Kiba

-Gaara-san está en la flor de su juventud…- animaba Lee

Y los otros los veían con una gotota, mientras, los dos pelicafés por los cuales comenzó la conversación, seguían con sus mentes en el día anterior.

- - - - - - - - - - -

En la oficina de cierta rubia…

-Tsunade-sama- entró su ayudante

-Dime Shizune- la rubia estaba bajo muchos papeles, diarios, pergaminos, cartas, libros…

- Este… venía a recordarle que la próxima semana son las reuniones con los apoderados y tutores, así que hay que enviar las cartas. Y, además, que Jiraya-san quiere hablar con usted, dice que es urgente.-

-Déjalo entrar-

-Claro…- la mujer salió, dejándo pasar al peliblanco.

-¿Qué quieres Jiraya?-

-Tsunade, necesito permiso para salir… ayer envié una carta, y creo que he encontrado una importante fuente de información…-

- ¿carta? Explícate…-

- Debido a los desafortunados eventos del día de ayer, creí pertinente enviar una carta a uno de nuestros amigos del pueblo cercano, un espia, y hoy me ha respondido, pero sabes que no puede venir hasta acá, así que hemos acordado encontrarnos en un lugar determinado entre el pueblo y el instituto. Quizá su información nos ayude a saber algo más de Orochimaru, o de la nube roja, no fue muy específico en la carta que me envió.- El hombre parecía bastante serio, muy diferente de cómo es habitualmente.

-¿Sabes lo peligroso de lo que estás haciendo¿sabes la magnitud de lo que pides? Hay pocos de ustedes, los involucrados en el secreto de Orochimaru, que puedan vigilar a Naruto y a Sasuke, además de que los necesito como informantes en este instituto… pero… por otra parte, si te digo que no igual vas a ir- via asentimiento en los ojos de su amigo- está bien, pero sólo tienes 3 días, no más… si te ausentas mucho pueden comenzar a sospechar, en especial los del gobierno-

-Entendido, entonces me marcho…- estaba por salir pero…

- Oye- el otro se volteó

-¿Qué?-

-Cuidate…- dijo seria y bajo la mirada

-Claro que lo haré, soy el gran Jiraya, nadie nunca podrá vencerme, y eso lo sabes- y se fue con una gran sonrisa, dejando a su amiga rubia con otra igual.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y así, llegó la cena, y, luego de ella, la hora de dormir.

Esa noche, un ave aterrizaba en el bosuqe cercano, más específicamente, el en brazo de una figura encapuchada.

-Un mensaje es desenrollado, leido, y respondido en la misma hoja. Para luego ser nuevamente enviado.

-Ahora la cosa se pone interesante…-

- - - - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente, el panorama fue el mismo, con guardias para allá y para acá. Sólo que esta vez, luego del desayuno, los encerraron directamente en el casino, ya que no los sacarían a hacer la ayuda social, ya no.

Así que ahí estaban todos hacinados, de nuevo, con sus cuadernos y lápices, mirandose las caras.

Pero esta vez, Sakura estaba con Sasuke a su lado. La chica haciendo tareas obligada por Sasuke, que la vigilaba de que no se "fuera" de nuevo.

Cerca de ellos estaba Hinata, con Naruto a su lado. Intentando explicarle a su novio como se hacia una equación química. La verdad es que el chico seguía preocupado por su one-san, así que no estaba muy presente.

Lee estaba desesperado, sentado entre Neji y Tenten que por razones desconocidas no se hablaban entre ellos, al menos no directamente.

-Oye Lee¿Sabes como se hace este ejercicio?- preguntaba la de los moñitos

-¿eh? La verdad es que no la entiendo mucho¿Por qué no le preguntas a Neji-san?-

-¿eh? No, no quiero interrumpirlo…-

Pasaba un rato…

-Oye Lee-

-Dime Neji-san-

-Ese Ejercicio que no entendías se hace así- y le explicó el mismo que le había preguntado Tenten

- ¿eh? Gracias Neji-san…- mientras una gotita bajaba por su sien

En otra parte de la mesa…

-Ne, Naoko, explícame la seis- preguntaba su mejor amiga

-Claro, mira…- y le explicaba detalladamente, cuando terminó volvió a sus ejercicios… pero al ver el lápiz que estaba usando, su mirada se deprimió y dejo de hacer los ejercicios.

En ese momento una mano se posó sobre la suya, levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos aguamarina.

-Arigato Gaara-san-

-Toma- y el pelirrojo le entregó otro lápiz, ya que Yoko había sacado el otro, recordando a quien pertenecía con anterioridad.

- No hace falta yo tengo el mio…- pero no estaba- ¿eh? Bueno, entonces gracias…-

Mientras, atrás suyo, estaba Yoko con un aura maligna mirando a Gaara y a punto de romper el lápiz. Y, atrás de Gaara, Kankurou con una mirada feliz, con estrellitas y todo.

Ambos chicos tenían gotitas en sus frentes.

- Oi, Shino¿entiendes ésta?- preguntó el pelicafé apuntando a un ejercicio

-Sí-

-¿Me explicas?- En ese momento Ino también se unió a ellos

-¿eh? Yo también quiero escuchar… yo tampoco la entiendo…-

-Bien- el chico de gafas comenzo a escribir y a hacer unas fórmulas- listo-

-Eh… ¿y los subtítulos?- preguntó Kiba

-Si serán pavos los dos, a ver, yo les explico- comenzó Temari, y lo hizo lentamente.

-Ah, ya va, ya lo pillé, gracias Temari- agradeció Ino

-Gracias- dijo Kiba

-De nada… lentitos-

- ¡oye!- se defendió Ino, y comenzaron a discutir tontamente

-o.o son como Sasuke y Naruto en el pasado…- comentó Kiba, a lo que su amigo asintió.

- - - - - - -

Mientras, en una mesa no tan alejada de ellos…

Encontramos a un vago Shikamaru acostado sobre el cuaderno, y a su lado, a Chouji haciendo sus deberes mientras comía unas galletas.

- Ne, Shikamaru¿no deberías estar trabajando?- preguntó su amigo

- Ya terminé-

-¿eh¿Y cuando?-

-Ayer en la noche, no podía dormir…-

- ¿eh¿Tú con insomnio? Definitivamente es el apocalipsis…-

-Tsk…-

Siguieron en silencio un rato más.

-Ne, Shikamaru…-

-¿hm?-

-Deberías relajarte, como ya te dije, cuando la respuesta llegue, llegará- Mirando preocupado a su amigo

- Es que aunque lo intente, no puedo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto…-

- Mmmm… suena problemático, y la verdad es que no sé como ayudarte…-

Silencio nuevamente…

- ¡Ya sé!- Shikamaru se sentó de improvisto, asustando a su amigo

- ¿qué cosa Shikamaru?-

- Voy a pedirle consejo a los chicos…- y se volvió a acostar

- Demo, Shikamaru… no crees que eso sería más problemático todavía… es decir, es obvio que cada uno te va a decir que tires para el lado de quien le caiga mejor…-

-mmmm… podrías hablar con Sakura-san… recuerda que ella también pasó por la misma situación- aconsejó Chouji

Shikamaru miro para donde estaba la deprimida Sakura y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo creo que no, además, recuerda que ella finalmente decidió quedarse con los dos… y esa no es la respuesta que busco- Por un instante se imaginó a si mismo saliendo con ambas chicas… algunas cosas es mejor ni siquiera intentarlas, ya las veía matándole y matándose luego, mejor no.

-Tienes razón…-

Ambos suspiraron.

- - - - - - - - - -

Y así, llegó el lunes.

Primera hora con Ibiki, todos trabajando, nuevamente tuvieron control sorpresa. Por lo tanto: depresión asegurada.

Salieron de clases, el primer recreo. Pero, extrañamente, no hay revuelo como siempre, la razón: por razones desconocidas, ese día no había salido la edición de la revista, ni la femenina ni la masculina.

- Que extraño… quizá… no, no puede ser…- comentaba Naruto al enterarse de la extraña noticia

- ¿De que hablas Naruto-kun?- le preguntó su novia

- ¿eh? De nada, no te preocupes Hinata-chan- mientras besaba su frente

-hola chicos- saludaban los mayores, llegando por los vigilados pasillos, observados de cerca por todos los guardias de turno.

-Hola- fue la desanimada respuesta general

- Pff… lo mismo aquí que en mi curso… parece funeral, ni que se hubieran muerto los desgraciados…- comentó Temari molesta, Sasuke la miro amenazador por el comentario, afortunadamente, Sakura parecía estar en otro mundo… de nuevo. –Oi¿Y el vago?- preguntó extrañada al no ver a Shikamaru

- Se fue con Chouji hace un rato- explicó Kiba

- Hace poco que anda raro…- comentó Ino

-Sin duda, debe ser tu culpa teñida- a Ino le salió una venita

- ¿Y cómo sabes si no fue tu horrible cara la que lo angustió?-

Y comenzaron a pelear

-Son como el reemplazo de Sasuke y Naruto- señaló Neji

- Sí…- dijo Tenten al aire. Ambos pelicafé se miraron y… no dijeron nada, Lee estuvo a punto de golpearse contra la pared.

- ¿eh¿Te sucede algo Lee?- preguntó Yoko al ver su actitud

- No te preocupes Yoko-san… estoy bien…- a la chica la salió una gotita

-Si tú lo dices…-

- ¿eh¿Qué le sucedió en la frente Lee-san?- llegó Naoko

-No es nada, sólo el fruto de mi juventud- a ambas les cayó una gotita

-Eh… bueno… pero tiene que tener cuidado-

-No te esmeres… él es así- llegó Tenten

-Ohayo Tenten-san, Neji-sama- saludó Naoko, Yoko sólo los saludó con la mano

En ese momento a Lee se le prendió el foco

-Este, Yoko-san¿puedes acompañarme al tablón de anuncios?- preguntó Lee, sorprendiendo a la chica

-¿eh? Bueno…- y se fueron

- ¿Y que es lo que quieres ver en el tablón?-

-¿eh?...- el chico paro en seco- Es que… bueno… eso sólo era una excusa…-

- ¿ah?-

-Es que, bueno, como te explico… Neji ya no le habla a Tenten-san y no se por qué, tampoco me lo quieren decir… y no sé que hacer… me exaspera estar en el medio-

- ahhh, entonces tu quieres que yo hable con Neji-sama- el pelinegro asintió- está bien… de hecho, me extraña que no se hablen porque…- cayó al darse cuenta de que casi dice algo que no debía

- ¿?- el chico la miraba interrogante

-Nada, desvaríos míos… ¿volvamos?- el chico asintió y dieron media vuelta

- - - - - - - - -

Sasuke estaba con la ausente Sakura, pero, serio como él era, no sabía de que hablar con la chica

- Este, Sakura…-

- ¿eh?- la chica parecía despertar de una ensoñación

- Si hacemos grupos en educación Física¿quieres ser conmigo?-

- ¿eh?- era extraño que Sasuke comenzara la conversación, y se dio cuenta que lo hacía por ella, eso aliviaba un poco su tristeza. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- bueno, me encantaría-

- que bueno…-

Nuevamente silencio, pero esta vez fue Sakura la que habló

- Oi, Sasuke-kun-

-¿hm?-

Y la chica lo besó suave y cortamente en los labios

-Gracias…- fue lo único que dijo la pelirrosa- Bueno, voy a ver que hace la cerdita- y se fue con su mejor amiga

- Hasta que avanzan en algo- llegó Naruto, golpeándolo suavemente en la espalda. Sasuke estaba aún sorprendido, no había alcanzado a reaccionar. Sacudió la cabeza y miro al rubio.

- Cállate…- se sonrojó

- Aunque debo admitir que no me lo esperaba de ti-

-¿el qué?-

- Que fueras tan lentito…- lo picó el Uzumaki

- ¿Y me lo dice el que no se dio cuenta de lo obvio hasta que se lo dijeron?-

- ¿A que te refieres con eso bastardo?-

- ¿Y tú a que crees Uzuratonkachi?-

Y volvieron a pelear, ante la sonrisa de los demás. Ahora todo era casi normal.

- Y de vuelta a los insultos… no digo yo que son muy infantiles- comentaba Sakura a Hinata

- De-demo… eso es bueno… significa que están tranquilos…-

- Sí, en eso tienes razón…- sonrió la ojiverde

- - - - - - - -

Ya cambiados, con sus uniformes deportivos y bajo la estricta vigilancia de sus maestros, los chicos corrían las habituales dos vueltas a la cancha. Estaba por llegar el verano, y, con ello, el fin de año, las vacaciones, y la navidad… (Naoko: por si las dudas, yo estoy usando el uso horario de mi país, o sea, Chile. Y aquí, en Diciembre es verano, por eso menciono la navidad… es que me es más fácil adecuarme así al año n.nUU además, si no, navidad ya habría pasado y yo tengo intenciones de ponerlaaa). Por ello, los chicos estaban ansiosos, a pesar de que no salían de allí ni para vacaciones, era un tiempo, por lo menos, sin estudios.

Pero por ahora, los chicos no hacían más que maldecir el final de la primavera (Naoko: es decir, que estaban en los últimos días de primavera, esos días que parecen casi verano), y al agobiante sol.

- Maldito sol…- se quejaba la rubia

- Maldito calor…- se abanicaba Sakura con la mano

- Maldito verano…- las seguía Tenten

-Malditos viejos…- seguía Yoko

-Ya sí, maldito todo, pero dejen de quejarse… me cansan- les dijo Naoko

- Y aún así… esos idiotas siguen compitiendo- comentaba Tenten.

-Son muy… energéticos- agregó Hinata, mientras todas veían la esquela de polvo que dejaban sus compañeros al correr.

Sí, así es, aún cuando estaban cayendo los patos asados, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba y, sorprendentemente, Neji; estaban compitiendo.

- Te ganaré dobe- le decía el Uchiha

- Ni lo sueñes Teme-

- Yosh, esta es la fuerza de la juventud-

-…-

-Ya verán como les voy a ganar- provocaba Kiba

-Que agotador…- decía Chouji mientras los veía; él y Shikamaru iban de los últimos

- Son problemáticos…-

Sonó el pitido

-¡¡Alto!!- era Anko-sensei. Todos se detuvieron y fueron con ella

- Bien chicos, es bueno ver que su juventud les proporciona tanta energía- todos los alumnos lo miraban con cara de¿¡Acaso está ciego¿¡Qué no ve que nos estamos deshidratando?!- así que ahora elongaremos-

-Pff… lo único buena que tiene hacer deporte con este calor, es el uniforme de las chicas- comentaba bajito Kankurou a sus amigos, y es que las chicas estaban todas con calzas ajustadas y poleras manga corta.

- Que no te escuchen diciendo eso, si no quieres morir- le recomendó Neji

Terminaron las elongaciones.

- Bien chicos, hoy jugaremos basketball, así que quiero que formen equipos de cuatro¡vamos!- los chicos comenzaron a juntarse. A yoko le brillaron los ojitos.

- Lee ¿quieres ser con nosotros?- agarrando sin preguntar a Naoko y Gaara, no aceptaba un no por respuesta

- ¿eh? Bueno, me encantaría-

Neji se quedó con la palabra en la boca, él le iba a pedir a Lee que fuese con él.

- ¿Eh? Neji-sama, todavía no tienes equipo… mm… ah, sí… ¡Tenten!- el chico negaba con la cabeza, pero la chica igual la atrajo- ¿tu no tienes equipo no?- la otra negó- bien, entonces serás con Neji-sama y¡hey Takaya!- una chica del curso se acercó, con un chico. Arqueó las cejas- ¿tienes equipo?- la chica negó- entonces sean con Neji y Tenten, se los presento-

-Bueno- fue la escueta respuesta de la chica, y un asentimiento por parte del chico que le acompañaba

- Todo ok, de nada Neji-sama- y se fue, sin dejar hablar al chico ni a Tenten.

Finalmente, los equipos estaban formados.

Iban a hacer un mini campeonato, sólo por diversión y, como decía Sakura, para cansarlos más.

-Je, te ganaré Teme- desafiaba Naruto, cuyo grupo estaba conformado por él, Hinata, Kiba y Shino

-Ni lo sueñes, dobe- le contestó Sasuke, cuyo equipo era: Sakura, Ino, Kankurou y él.

Toda la hora estuvieron en el mini campeonato, Sakura e Ino hacían lo que podían, pero no lograban estar al ritmo de Sasuke, Kankurou tampoco, lo mismo Hinata y Shino, que no podían con sus energéticos compañeros.

Naoko y Yoko se esforzaban bastante, pero Lee era cansador y Gaara… bueno, Gaara era un buen deportista, era hábil haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo.

- Joder con Gaara, se mueve lo mínimo y te apuesto a que ha tocado la pelota más veces que nosotras…- se quejaba Yoko a su amiga

- Por lo menos estamos mejor que Sakura e Ino- la apaciguaba su mejor amiga

-En eso tienes razón…-

En cuanto a Neji y Tenten, pues, tenían que hablarse… auqneu lo evitaban a cualquier costo… en un principio, pero finalmente se aburrieron.

- "Bueno, no puedo aplazarlo más… si no creo que voy a explotar… además, me siento con una niña pequeña evitándolo y todo, eso es de críos"- pensaba la de moñitos

- "Se acabó, además… parece ser mi destino"- pensaba al mismo tiempo el Hyuuga

- Oye Tenten/Neji- dijeorn al mismo tiempo

- eh… habla tú-

- No, tú primero-

Se callaron, y luego sonrieron.

- este… ¿cansada?-

-No, claro que no… yo siempre tengo energías- en ese momento la pelota le llegó a Tenten, quien se la pasó rápidamente a Takaya, que estaba cerca del aro.

- y, emmm… ¿no estás enfadado?- aventuró la chica

- ¿enfadado¿Por qué habría de estarlo¿No lo estás tú?- Neji arqueó una ceja

- ¿yo? No… ¿por qué?-

Ambos callaron… ¡¡Y es que querían pegarse en la frente!!

- "¡¡Bien!! No me vio… salvada"- se aliviaba Tenten

- "Si ella no menciona nada, es que no vio nada… aún tengo una oportunidad de que no me rechace"-

- ¡hey Hyuuga! Atento- al pelicafé le llegó un pase, corrió, y encestó.

En cuanto a Chouji y Shikamaru… habían quedado con otros compañeros, y no iban presisamente ganando, por suerte, a sus compañeros de equipo no les importaba un carajo.

Finalmente, terminó la hora y, por fin, pudieron ir a cambiarse y darse un refrescante baño.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Je, te lo dije teme, te dije que te ganaría…- le restregaba el Uzumaki al Uchiha mientras salían del baño, ambos con el cabello mojado y con gotas escurriéndoseles por el cuello. Sobra decir que las chicas se les estaban tirando encima, pero ellos ni ahí. Esquivaban a todas las depredadoras con naturalidad.

- ¿Y quién dijo que me ganaste? Ambos ganamos todos los partidos-

-sí, pero yo gané con más diferencia de puntos-

-Eso es lo que dices tú dobe-

-¿Crees que miento? Pues…-

- Buenos días chicos- los interrumpió Tayuya-sensei

- Buenos días sensei- dijeron ambos deteniéndose en el pasillo

- Uchiha-san, necesito hablar con usted- dijo seria

- Claro- y la siguió

- - - - - - - - -

Llegaron a la sala de mñusica, que ya estaba vacía.

- ¿Qué quería decirme sensei?-

- Toma, esto es para ti- y le entregó una extraña carta

- ¿eh?-

- Leéla cuando estés solo, y tienes hasta el sábado para responder- luego de esto, lo echó de la sala.

- - - - - - -

-¿Naruto?- llegó su one-san- ¿Y Sasuke-kun?-

- No sé, Tayuya-sensei quería decirle algo y se lo llevó…- respondió Naruto.

Ya habían vuelto todos de los camarines, las chicas eran las últimas.

- ah- la chica dejó su bolso y se apoyó en la pared, desviando la mirada al techo

- Ya va de nuevo…- se quejó Ino- si no está Sasuke no hay quien la distraiga- y fue a hablar con Sakura de cualquier cosa

Mientras unos ojos los observaban desde el recodo del pasillo

- ¿eh¿Y Sasuke?- le preguntó su acompañante

- No sé, no volvió con ellos…- respondió el otro

- ¿Cómo que no volvió¿No le habrá pasado algo?-

- Ni idea, pero no puedo ir y preguntarle a los chicos ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Porque sospecharían…-

- Claro que sí, Iruka… deberías ocupar tu fuerza como profesor… pero ya voy yo, tu problema es que no le puedes mentir a Naruto-

- Ya cállate Kakashi ¬¬-

Así, el peliplateado se acercó al grupito

- yo- saludó levantando la mano

- Ohayo Kakashi-sensei-

- Hey¿Y Sasuke?- directo y al grano

- No sabemos, se fue con Tayuya-sensei y no ha vuelto ¿Para que le busca sensei?- preguntó Naruto

- ¿eh? Es que tengo que hablar algo con él… bueno, voy a ver si lo encuentro… no estamos viendo- Y se dio media vuelta, caminando por el pasillo

Naruto infló las mejillas

- ¿Qué te pasa Naruto-kun?-

- Hoy parece que todos buscan al teme, como si fuera muy importante…- la peliazulada rio

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llegó la hora de Lenguaje y, como siempre, Kakashi llegó tarde.

Pero, lo que en verdad tenía a los chicos preocupados, era la extraña actitud de Sasuke luego de que llegase.

Estaba casi ausente, muy pensativo y menos hablador que de costumbre.

Y es que su mente divagaba en lo leído nada más unos minutos antes.

_-Flash back-_

_Luego de ser echado de la sala por Tayuya-sensei, el peliazul se dirigió al lugar con más privacidad que se le courrió: los baños._

_Se encerró en un cubículo y abrió el extraño sobre._

_Al comenzar a leer, casi se cae de donde estaba sentado… la letra era de…_

_Orochimaru._

_Pero ¿Por qué Tayuya-sensei tenía una carta de Orochimaru?..._

_Comenzó a Leer:_

"_Estimado Sasuke-kun:_

_Supongo que me recuerdas, mi bella marca te ha dado poderes y fuerzas extraordinarias, según lo que me he informado, y supongo que ya no la odias tanto. Pero lamenté mucho escuchar que tu querido hermano nuevamente ha escapado de tus garras, además de que, al parecer, no le has podido vencer, ni con esa nueva fuerza que te hebrindado. Es una lástima que no la puedas manejar, pero yo podría enseñarte a usarla y, además, podría sacarte de allí Sasuke-kun. Tengo más influencias de las que crees y me interesas de sobremanera. Sería una ayuda mutua, y yo te aseguraría la muerte de tu hermano, así es Sasuke-kun… sé donde puedes hayarlo, pero con tu fuerza actual no podrás vencerlo… pero si aprendes a utilizar el sello, tienes la victoria asegurada contra Itachi-kun._

_Si aceptases mi propuesta puedes decírselo a Tayuya-san, ella me informará de tu respuesta._

_Nos estaremos viendo, Sasuke-kun…_

_Atte. Orochimaru"_

_No podía creer lo que leía, y apretaba fuerte el papel en sus manos. ¿Qué se creía ese loco? Sus ojos enrojecieron, y la marca comenzó a punzar. Como si le estuviese diciendo que debía aceptar. No lo había pensado hasta ahora, su hermano había huído, ya no podría vengar a su familia. Y no tenía como salir de aquí hasta cumplir su condena, y aunque saliese… no podía derrotarle, tampoco sabía donde hallarle, se encontraba en desventaja y aún así… unos ojos verdes le impedían alejarse de ese lugar. Sus ojos volvieron a su color normal. Dobló la carta y la guardó, ni pensarlo… no la abandonaría como su hermano… ya vería como, pero no acudiría a nadie por ayuda, él era un Uchiha, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie._

_-Fin Flash back-_

Y aún así¿por qué no podía sacar el ofrecimiento de su mente? Era el poder, el poder corrompe, pero no… él era un Uchiha, y lo haría solo, era su venganza.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Oi, Sasuke-kun¿para qué te llamó Tayuya-sensei?- le preguntó Sakura a la hora del almuerzo

- ¿eh? No nada, sólo quería comentarme sobre un trabajo que me falta…- No sabía porque, pero no quería que nadie supiese lo de la carta, algo le decía que mejor era guardar la carta.

- ah…-

En ese momento Kankurou e Ino entraron y se sentaron, apesadumbrados, con sus bandejas de almuerzo.

- ¿eh¿Y ustedes no deberían estar en la 'radio escolar'?- preguntó Temari

- pfff… gracias a la escapadita de Akatsuki ya no hay más radio…- se quejó Ino soltando un bufido

- ahora todo va a ser muy aburrido… esa era la mayor fuente de entretención del día- se quejó Yoko

-Y más ahora que nos van a tener enclaustrados aquí hasta la siguiente hora de clases- siguió Tenten

- Por lo menos si tuviesemos la revista…- comentó Sakura

- sí, la revista nos serviría para entretenernos ahora… ¿me preguntó por qué no habrá salido?- suspiró Naoko

- qui-quizá también tiene problemas para e-editarse-

- puede ser… con toda esta vigilancia…-

La conversación desde ese punto se había separado, las chicas hablando de la revista y los chicos… pues divididos.

- Oi Shikamaru, ayúdame para la prueba de Física-

- ¿eh¿Y por qué no le pides ayuda a Sasuke?-

- ¿eh¿Por qué está casi ausente y no me va a pescar? Mira- pasó la mano frente a Sasuke y este ni siquiera se inmutó- ¿ves?-

- Tienes razón…- al de la coleta le salió una gotita

Y siguieron con conversaciones burdas, mientras Sasuke estaba en sus pensamientos.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A la siguiento hora (consejo de curso), Jiraya no llegó. Así que estuvieron con guardias todo el rato, y, cuando hubieron terminado las clases, volvieron a ser encerrados en sus habitaciones.

- Oi, teme-

- dime baka-

- ¿en serio que Tayuya-sensei te llamó sólo para hablar de un trabajo?- lo miaraba sospechosamente

- sí- ni siquiera dudó, nunca le había costado mentir

- ¿seguro?-

- sí-

-¿seguro segurito?-

-sí-

-¿seguro seguro segurísimo?-

-¡sí!-

- ¿Seguro seguro segurito segurísimo?-

-¡Qué sí weon, que sí!-

- ahh…-

Y se quedó callado.

- Sasuke- dijo al rato, cuando ya habían apagado la luz y estaban intentando dormir

- ¿sí?-

- ¿En serio que…?-

- ¡¡que sí Naruto!! Ahora para de joder y duérmete de una puta vez- y se dio la vuelta

- bueno… amargado…-

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

El día martes pasó con tranquilidad, una prueba de física que los colpasó, o por lo menos a Naruto. En la tarde una llegada marcaría sus decisiones, o por lo menos las de la directora.

- Tsunade-sama- entró Shizune

-dime Shizune-

-Ya llegó-

- déjale pasar- la aprendiz se retiró, y en ese momento entró un hombre peliblanco muy cansado.

- ¿qué has averiguado?-

- Sólo cosas que nos comprueban lo que ya sabemos-

- Explícate-

- bien. Primero y antes que nada, la información que confirma totalmente nuestras sospechas: el nombre de la organización es luna roja o, más bien, Akatsuki.-

-Shit… cómo la de su banda…-

- justamente. Esta organización en su pasado trabajó para Orochimaru, como muy bien sabemos. En esa ocasión Akatsuki hizo de "puente" entre Orochimaru y las naciones o pueblos que estaban en guerra, y les ofrecía un extraño servicio… no he logrado enterarme de que era, pero sí escuché que era una de sus creaciones. – Miro significativamente a la rubia- Tampoco logré averiguar a que ciudad o lugar le vendió este servicio, pero me enteré de algo muy interesante: Akatsuki también colaboró con la creación de esta 'arma', por decirle de alguna manera. Pero, extraña y repentinamente Orochimaru desapareció del mapa. O, más bien, desapareció Yashagoro, que, por las descripciones y datos que encontré, era el 'alias' de Orochimaru. (N/a: tiene relación con la leyenda de la cual proceden los nombres de los tres sannin) Y ahora, con respecto a Akatsuki, no ha habido muchos movimientos, al menos no según la información que he logrado reunir, pero una gran cantidad de gente está comenzando a reunirse en los alrededores, viajeros de varias partes del país han comenzado a llegar a la zona, pero no podría decirte si son de Akatsuki o si es una simple coincidencia.-

- Es casi imposible que sea una coincidencia- dijo muy seria

-Yo tampoco ¿cuáles serán nuestras siguientes acciones?-

- Por ahora, esperar, no podemos adelantarnos a nada, así que sólo reforzaremos la vigilancia… ojalá el presidente nos envíe más guardias, si no tendremos que trabajar el triple- suspiró-

- - - - - - - - - - -

De nuevo a la rutina de todos los días: levantarse con el insistente ruido de la puerta, ducharse, vestirse, lavarse los dientes y salir adormilados derechito al casino, estar encerrados hasta que comenzaran las clases y luego los escoltan a sus salas.

El curso se separa en dos grupos: arte y música.

En arte Zabuza-sensei los hacía trabajar presionados, ya que el amable Haku-sensei se había enfermado, así que, por ahora, él llevaba la clase. Eso significaba: una clase bastante estricta, para ser arte.

En música, Sasuke estaba raro y la sensei también. O, por lo menos, eso creía Sakura. Pues notaba que Sasuke estaba muy ausente, muy pensativo, es decir, más que de costumbre.

- Oi, Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo crees que deberíamos seguir con la letra de la canción? Es que ya no sé que poner…- estaban trabajando "juntos", supuestamente, pero Sasuke estaba tan ausente que Sakura estaba practicamente trabajando sola.

- ¿eh? No sé, lo que tú quieras…-

- Sasuke-kun ¿Te pasa algo?- dejó el cuaderno a un lado para mirarlo escrutadoramente

- ¿a mi¿Por qué preguntas?-

- Es que siento como is no estuvieras aquí, y no me digas que no, porque es la verdad-

- No, no es nada, sólo tengo un poco de sueño- mintió, la verdad es que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza la carta, era una oferta tentadora. Sabía que tenía poder, pero no podía evitar pensar que si pudiese tener más podría acabar con su hermano más rápido. Pero no, él aún tenía algo que lo atara a Konoha, la bella muchacha sentada frente a él, la chica de ojos verdes, ojos que, en la actualidad, estaban llenos de preocupación por él. Eso le hizo sentir quizá un poco culpable, ella preocupada por él, y él dudando si debía quedarse. No podía hacerle eso, sería peor que su hermano.

- ¿Seguro?- a ella no podía mentirle, a pesar de que el chico si tenía más ojeras de lo normal, pero más que somnoliento se veía… ¿aproblemado?- "Bah, que pienso, deben ser sólo imaginaciones mías, quizá me estoy pasando rollos por nada"-

- Sí, no te preocupes- Y, con un asentimiento de la chica, volvieron a trabajar. Mientras eran observados por una atenta pelirroja. Al parecer, como había dicho Orochimaru-sama, tendría que intervenir, o sino Sasuke-kun nunca se iría. Y ya sabía más o menos como hacerlo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El timbre sonó, pero los pasillos, como ya era habitual, no se llenaron como antes. No, ahora todos debían salir sin hacer desórdenes, porque había cada vez más guardias que, como una nueva adquisición, ahora poseían el poder para dañarlos (no matarlos) con sus palos y usando la fuerza bruta.

Poco a poco los alumnos comenzaron a ser depechados de sus salas, y los pasillos se comenzaron a llenar, aunque reinaba un tenso silencio, sólo roto por suves murmullos.

Y, como siempre, el grupito de Naruto estaba en una esquina conversando. En eso un joven cuya cara estaba tapada se acerca a ellos.

- Naruto Uzumaki- el rubio se volteó y enarcó una ceja

- ¿sí?-

- toma- y le pasó un gran sobre, el rubio lo abrió y, la ver lo que era, lo volvió a guardar. Miro al chico y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

- ¿entonces ya volvió?- el chico asintió- que bueno, etto… ¿Qué quieres como paga?-

- ¿Qué ofreces?-

- Mmmm… tengo estas fotos- el chico tendió un sobrecito que, desde el lunes, llevaba consigo.

- Bastará, nos vemos- y se fue por los pasillos, perdiéndose en la multitud y hablando con otros chicos.

- ¿quién era Naruto-kun?- le llegó la voz de su novia, en seguida escondió el paquete tras su espalda

- ehh… nadie, sólo un conoido- era malísimo para mentir. La Hyuuga lo miro incrédula (N/a: Hinata haciendo una cara así? O.o la muté), pero el chico tuvo suerte, porque justo llamaron a Hinata.

- Hinata- era Sakura, que le hacía señas para que se acercase. Ella también llevaba un sobre blanco en sus manos, aunque Naruto no se percató de este detale, ocupado como estaba agradeciendo su suerte.

- Vo-voy- y se fue donde estaban congregadas las chicas.

El chico suspiró.

- ¿Es lo que yo creo que es?- preguntó Kiba repentinamente

- ¿eh? Ah, sí… vamos un poco más allá a verla- dijo a los chicos

- De todas formas no creo que las chicas nos vean, ocupadas como están con SU revista- comentó Gaara, así es, los chicos, como las chicas, ya sabían que los otros también tenían una edición de revista escolar. Pero una cosa era saber y otra era que Hinata viese la atrevida portada del de ese mes.

Y es que, ese mes, salía una de las chicas de último curso, compañeras de Temari, sólo con una pequeña toalla, una foto probablemente sacada cuando estaban en los camarines ¿cómo? Nadie sabe.

(N/a: las cosas ahora son simultáneas entre los grupitos)

Los chicos abrieron la revista (a pesar de que Kankurou quería casi arrancar la portada), y fueron a la primera página. El top 10 de las más guapas, o, mejor dicho, de las fotos más sexys.

Como era habitual, Sakura e Ino estaban ambas en el ranking. La pelirrosa en tercer lugar y la rubia en cuarto, con fotos, claro está, bastante provocativas. Sasuke hizo un gesto de molestia, igual que Shikamaru. Así que, a pesar de las objeciones, cambiaron de página. Luego estaba el usual chisme de profesoras, información indiscreta sobre alguna profesora o chica popular, bla, bla, bla. Y llegaron al extenso (de 2 hojas, o sea, 4 planas) artículo de la fiesta del viernes pasado. Al ver las fotos sintieron comosi hubieran pasado siglos de ello, con todo lo que había pasado después, casi habían olvidado que sólo había ocurrido hace algunos días.

En este, había más fotos que texto, nada raro.

- Miren hay una foto de mi y Hinata- comentó el Uzumaki feliz señalando una foto donde salían ambos bailando.

- Yosh, también salgo yo- Le ardían los ojos, al señalar una foto donde salía él riéndose con Yoko.

- hn- Sasuke arqueó una ceja al ver dos fotos que estaba al lado, una de Sakura con él y otra de Itachi con la oji verde, y, abajó de ellas, un comentario: "¿A quién escogerá la afamada Haruno? Por lo que parece, Itachi tiene más oportunidades". Y es que en la foto de Itachi y Sakura, estos salían más pegaditos.

- No te sulfures Sasuke, si al final Itachi igual se fue ¿no?- le comentó Kiba, intentando calmarlo, pero no recibió más que una amenazadora mirada.

- etto… mira Gaara, sales tú también- señaló Kankurou. La foto en cuestión, era de ellos dos bailando, pero, igual que con Sasuke, había al lado otra igual, pero de Naoko con Kisame. Gaara miro mala su hermano.-yo sólo decía n.nU-

-Este… ¿Cambiemos de página?- propuso Chouji

Volteron la hoja. Y seguía habiendo fotos de parejas, de chicas con los vestidos más sexys, una que otra foto que sulfuró a Neji y a Shikamaru, en las cuales Kiba, Chouji y Kankurou tuvieron que hacer de niños inocentes, entre otras varias.

- Cambia de página- ordenó Shikamaru, y el rubio obedeció.

Pero no alcanzaron ni a comentar la página cuando…

- ¡dame acá!- Neji, con los ojos como platos, le arrebató la revista de las manos a Naruto. Nadie más vio la revista, pues fue demasiaod rápido.

- - - - - - - - -

Con las chicas…

- ¿Es la revista?- preguntó Tenten

- Sí, ya nos hacía falta- respondió Sakura

La sacaron del sobre, y quedaron embobadas con la portada, o por lo menosla mayoría: En ella salía uno de los chicos más guapos del último curso sin camisa haciendo ejercicio, tenía unos marcados pectorales, unos hermosos ojos verdes, pelo café y un piercing en la ceja.

- vasitos para la baba, a gamba y a cien – (XD) bromeaba Naoko (sí, hoy estoy mutando personajes, es decir: Naoko bromista, Hinata con cara incrédula, con la ceja alzada y todo; y Neji con los ojos como platos… ¿Qué más puede pasar? XD)

- Bueno, bueno, antes de que nos deshidratemos mejor cambiemos de página- Ino volteó la hoja. Y llegaron al ranking de chicos: Estaba, como siempre, Sasuke, Neji, obviamente el de la portada, sorprendentemente Gaara y otros chicos más. Las fotos estaban, como lo usual, muy sexys. Sasuke con el cabello mojado (¿quién sacaría esas fotos?) y sólo con una toalla a la cintura- Sakura casi se desangra-, Neji sólo con pantalones-Tenten quería sacar la hoja-, el chico de ojos verdes en la misma pose que en la portada y al lado otra donde salía fumando en el tejado- todas querían recortar ese pedazo de hoja- y Gaara apoyado contra la pared con una camisa manga corta y jeans, estaba en el último lugar porque nadie consiguió una foto más sexy de él, pero igual era de los más votados.

- Pff… Gaara podría ser más sexy, o podrían sacarle fotos en momentos donde se vea más sexy, si no arruina todo- comentó la hermana del susodicho

- Sí, todos sin polera, o en una pose excitante, y él serio como siempre apoyado en la pared… ¿Podrías decirle que fuera más sexy, no Naoko?- la pinchó su mejor amiga

- ¿eh¿y por qué yo?-

- Porque eres su novia-

- no digan tonteras- decía toda roja, aunque no se notaba mucho por la máscara.

Pasaron a los chismes de profesores, donde había algunas fotos de los profesores en la fiesta del viernes, borrachos (con razón huyeron los Akatsuki- pensaron todas menos Sakura) y en poses comprometedoras. Más chismes de la vida de los profes, los datos indiscretos, el horóscopo, los tests, bla, bla, bla… hasta que llegaron a las fotos de la fiesta.

Salían varios chicos, chicas con sus vestidos- había varias fotos de ellas con sus vestidos- y también de parejas.

- Salgo yo- dijeron Temari e Ino a coro, señalando sus fotos, que estaban al lado. En una salía Temari bailando con Kiba, y en la otra Ino con Chouji. Y, debajo de esta, una de Shikamaru amurrado tomando ponche. Con una inscripción que decía: "Shikamaru Nara ¿Celoso¿Su mejor amigo lo traiciona¿Qué ocurrirá aquí?"

- Je, al parecer funcionó su plan- les comentó Tenten

- Se lo merecía- Ino sonreía triunfal

- Por ignorarnos…- dijo la otra rubia, y se comenzaron a reir. Las comenzaron a mirar rao, y ahí recién se callaron.

- También sale Hinata-sama- comentó Naoko, la peliazul se puso roja

- Tú y Naruto son la pareja más tierna de todas- comentó Tenten

- Sí, y son los más inocentes- agregó Yoko

Así siguieron loscomentarios.

- Oi, Sakura ¿qué pasó que estás tan callada?- preguntó repentinamente Ino. Todas miraron a Sakura, que estaba con lamirada gacha, mirando una de las fotos. Las chicas dirigieron su mirada a la revista y comprendieron: en por lo menos dos de ella salía Sakura bailando con Itachi.

- Eh… este… ¿cambiemos de página?- sugirió Ino

- Sí, sí, ya me aburrí de ver la misma-

Cambiaron de hoja. Siguieron comentando sus fotos, picando a Naoko y a Hinata que eran las que se ponián más rojas, hasta que cambiaron de hoja.

Allí, todo colisionó.

Fue un movimiento rápido. La revista estaba ne manos de Tenten, y esta tenía los puños apretados.

- este... ¿Tenten?- preguntaron, pero la chica explotó.

- - - - - - - -

(Ahora volvemos a una narración general)

- ¿¡QUÉ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!?- gritaron Tenten y Neji al mismo tiempo. Se miraron coléricos y se acercaron el uno al otro.

- ¿¡PUEDES DECIRME QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- le gritó Tenten al Hyuuga

- ¿¡LO MISMO PODRÍA DECIRTE YO A TI!?-

Y comenzaron a gritarse, los demás estaban con los ojos como platos, la gente se estaba comenzando a congregar a su alrededor. No entendían nada.

Cuidadosamente Ino fue y le arrebató las revistas a los dos, y estos ni cuenta se dieron, concentrados como estaban en su discusión.

- A ver…- Se juntaron todos y observaron ambas revistas. Y comprendieron el problema.

En la revista de los chicos salía, entre otras fotos, una de Tenten besando (o, más bien, siendo besada por Sasori); y en la de las chicas salía Hana besando a Neji.

- ¿por qué a mi? TT.TT justo cuando se habían reconciliado- lloraba Lee

- Por Dios… ¿se puede saber por qué pelean? Que yo sepa entre ellos no hay nada formal, por más que uno sienta algo por el otro, no son nada- Yoko también estaba frustrada, pero, más que nada, por el ridículo que estaba haciendo Neji-sama.

- Son unos infantiles… por Dios, y yo que pensé que Tenten era más madura- se quejaba Temari

- Bueno, ya dejémoslos… o me va a dar dolor de cabeza- dijo Shikamaru. Todos asintieron y se comenzaron a ir, mientras la pelea se ponía más violenta y tenían que intervenir los guardias.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A la larga, Tenten y Neji, como luego se enteraron, fueron encerrados todo el día, como castigo por hacer disturbios.

Ya ne las últimas horas del día, les llegó un anuncio:

- Alumnos, se les informa que el viernes será la entrevista de apoderados y tutores.- el mensaje fue corto y consiso. Y a los alumnos no les afectó mucho, dado que a muchos de ellos sus padres ya ni siquiera los reconocían como hijos y otros, simplemente, no tenían. A éstos últimos, la noticia les dio un poco de tristeza y, porque no decirlo, rencor (Sasukin, ya sabes que hablo de ti). Pero en una habitación la reacción fue diferente, en particular, en una persona.

La peliazulada, apenas escuchó esa noticia, comenzó a temblar. Abrazándose a si misma y perdiendo el poco color que había en sus mejillas. Se sentó en la cama, no pudiendo mantenerse más de pie, pero no había nadie para consolarla o, siquiera, escucharla, pues su compañera de habitación estaba castigada.

- Yo no fui… no lo hice… lo siento…- repetía incansablemente. Hasta que cayó dormida.

- - - - - - - - - - -- -- -

Al día siguiente.

- Hinata-sama ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntaba Naoko a su protegida

- sí, no te preocupes Naoko-san- le respondía la otra. Pero era evidente que mentía. Estaba más pálida y distraída de lo habitual. Además de que estaba muy nerviosa, mordiéndose el dedo a cada momento y unas oscuras ojeras marcaban su faz.

- ¿Segura Hinata-chan? Yono te veo bien… quizá deberías ir a enfermería- le recomendaba su novio

- En serio Naruto-kun… Sólo no dormí bien-

- ¿Pesadillas?-

-Algo… algo así…-

- Tranquila… sueños son sólo sueños…- el rubio la abrazó protectoramente, besando su cabeza tiernamente y acariciando sus cabellos.

- sí… sólo sueños…- susurró bajito. Naoko la miraba preocupada, pero no dijo nada.

- ah…- suspiró su mejor amiga sentándose a su lado

- ¿Cómo te fue con Neji-sama?-

- Ps… ya sabes como es, terco como una mula y hermético como él sólo. Me harta… y lo peor es que, se ve muy maduro, pero no madura y se comporta como niño pequeño.- A Neji lo habían dejado libre en la medianoche, pero, ahora en la mañana, cuando Yoko había intentado hablar con él, o cualquiera, sobre el asunto de ayer… que si las miradas matasen estarían la mayoría muertos, más que nadie Tenten.- ¿Qué le ocurre a Hinata-san?-

- No sé, dice que son pesadillas… pero…- la otra chica asintió

- Comprendo… debe ser por la fecha que se acerca-

- sí- ambas estaban pensativas, recordando el pasado

- ¡¡Arriba la llama de la juventud chicas!! Hoy están todos mal, deben sonreír y aprovehcar… al mal tiempo buena cara- llegó Lee, asusntando a las dos amigas

- ¡¡Lee-san!!-

- LEE- la rubia se paró, rubicunda, y le pegó levemente en la cabeza.- no me vuelvas a asustar así… por Dios…- y se volvió a sentar

- Gomen ne yoko-san, Naoko-san-

- No importa Lee-san, es cierto lo que dices en todo caso-

- claro que sí, YOSH!-

A ambas les corrió una gotita.

Sasuke estaba con Sakura, esta estaba hablándole de no sé que, sólo la veía mover la boca… aún estaba pensativo, y es que no había logrado botar la carta, sentía que no podía, simplemente no podía.

- ¿crees que puedas hablar con él?- escuchó preguntarle a Sakura

- ¿eh¿con quién?-

- Sasuke-kun… no me estaba prestando atención ¿cierto?- la mirada del otro confirmaba lo dicho- por Dios… estos hombres… te decía que si puedes hablar con Neji-san, a ver si lo calmas un poco. – Sasuke la miro con cara de interrogación- ¿no me escuchaste ni siquiera un poco no?- suspiró- sobre lo de ayer… si puedes si quiera hacerlo entrar en razón…-

- Bueno-

- ¡Gracias Sasuke-kun!- y le abrazó efusivamente, causando en el Uchiha una pequeña sonrisa. Luego el chico se paro

- Me dijo que sí- llegó Sakura donde Temari e Ino

- Bien, entre serios se entenderán-

Sasuke fue y se sentó al lado de Neji.

- hola-

-hola-

Silencio

- ¿cómo estás?-

-bien ¿y tú?-

-bien-

Silencio nuevamente.

Las chicas desde lejos veían con una gotita. Y esperaron…

Esperaron…

Y esperaron…

y… Sasuke bostezó, Naji se acomodó en el asiento. Y volvieron a la inactividad.

- No, no funciona…-

- Fue una mala idea- convino Ino

- Sí, ambos son muy serios y reservados como para que surja conversación- agergó Temari

Las tres suspiraron.

- ¿Y Tenten que cuenta?-

- Está enojadísima- respondió Temari, que había hablado con ella en la mañana

- ¿Algo que hacerle?- preguntó Sakura

- No, a no ser de que encontremos mágicamente a Hana y la quememos…- a las otras dos les salió una gotita

- Son imposibles… la verdad es que tenemos las mejores intenciones, pero esto no funciona si son tan inmaduros- reflexionó Ino

- Y es que mientras más mayores, parece que más inmaduros son- suspiraron

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El resto del dí apasó normal, excpeto por la extraña y preocupante actitud de Hinata y la obstinada terquedad de Tenten y Neji, pero lo demás, normal. O por lo menos como había sido el resto de la semana.

Llegó el viernes. Ese día estarían todo el día en sus cuartos, saldrían sólo a almorzar, o cuando los llamaran, si es que lo requerían, para hablar con sus padres, lo que era poco probable.

Así que Sasuke se quedó durmiendo hasta tarde, con tapones en los oidos. Naruto se levantó y no sabía que hacer, así que se quedó en su cama, y, finalmente, se quedó dormido de nuevo.

Así era en la mayoría de las habitaciones de los chicos: nada interesante.

En cambio las chicas, mágicamente, estaban todas reunidas en una habitación. Habían salido en el cambio de guardia y estaban en la habitación de Sakura e Ino.

Todas frente a una pantallita y con unos pequeños parlantes: el equipo de Shikamaru.

- Aburame- se escuchó la voz de la Directora bajito por los parlantes.

- Por fin alguien que conozcamos…- comentó Yoko

- sí, aunque no se si sea tan interesante… - bostezó Temari

- Muy que le van a hablar de sus bichos… que aburrido- Sakura se recostó en el suelo

- que crueles…- a Naoko le cayó una gotita.

En la oficina…

- (…) Bien, señor Aburame, supongo que querrá ver a su hijo- un mero asentimiento fue realizado por un hombre, para que decirlo, que era obviamente el padre de Shino. Eran dos copias. Los mismos lentes, el mismo tipo de gabardinas, la misma champa y el mismo color de pelo.- ¡Shizune!-

- Sí, Tsunade-sama-

- Tráeme a Aburame Shino-

- Sí Tsunade-sama- y se retiró de la habitación. Al arto volvió con el joven, mientras su padre revisaba sus notas.

- Permiso- dijo el chico, al ver a su padre hizo una reverencia- Padre

- Shino- el otro también realizó una reverencia

- "Si no fueran iguales pensaría que ni siquiera se conocen… que fríos"- pensaba Tsunade

- ¿Cómo se encuentra madre?-

- Bien, te manda esto- le entregó una pequeña mochilita que había sido revisada con anterioridad por los guardias y por Tsunade.

- gracias-

- Cuidate Shino-

- Gracias, usted también cuidese padre, mis saludos a madre-

Y se quedaron callados.

- ¿eso es todo?- preguntó Tsunade sorprendida

- Sí-dijeron ambos a la vez

- Entonces pueden retirarse- ambos hicieron una reverencia y se fueron.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

-Les dije que hiba a ser aburrido…- Sakura seguía en el suelo, esta vez jugando cartas con Tenten.

- Es cierto-

- hasta la conversación entre Neji y Sasuke tuvo más emoción- todas estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Hinata.

Al rato ya estaban todas jugando cartas.

Y pasó el tiempo, pasó Chouji, a quien no le dijeron nada muy interesante tampoco.

- Haruno- Sakura pegó un bote. Ella no tenía ningún pariente y su tutora, en la actualidad, era Tsunade, al menos para ella. Aunque legalmente era la hermana de su madre, que, en realidad, nunca se preocupó por ella. Así que dudaba que hubiese venido.

En eso tocaron la puerta.

- Haruno Sakura, salga- la chica se paro interrogante y se fue.

- ¿para qué la habrán llamado?- se preguntó Temari

- ni idea…- comentó Yoko

- Este… sería buena idea que nosotras- Naoko se apuntó a ella, luego a Hinata y al final a Yoko- nos fuésemos a nuestras habitaciones, pronto le tocará a Hinata-sama, y Como somos sus guardaespaldas probablemente tengamos que ir.-

- Sí, nos vemos- y se fueron, Hinata temblaba como una hoja.

- - - - - -

- ¿Me llamaba Tsunade-sensei?-

- Sakura, toma asiento- la chica se sentó frente a ella

- ¿para qué me llamó sensei? Mi tía no va a venir-

- No, no es por eso. Era para informarte que, de ahora en adelante, yo soy tu tutora legal-

- ¿qué?- Sakura estaba que no se lo creía

- Así es, tu tía no puso problemas…- Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad. La rubia se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

_Sakura's POV_

_Por fin tengo una familia legal, es decir, siempre habíamos sido Naruto-nii y yo, no es que antes no lo sintiera, pero con esto… lo siento más tangible, más verídico y… no puedo evitar llorar, pero de felicidad._

_Esta semana he llorado mucho, pero está vez mis ojos se empañan de felicidad pura._

- Tsunade-sama, ya llegó el siguiente apoderado- _era Shizune-neechan. Al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia, porquecuando me vio de sorprendió._- Veo que no ha aguantado para decirle. Es una alegría tenerte dentro de la familia, Sakura-san o debería decir Sakura-neechan no?- _Shizune-nesan siempre había estado a cargo de Tsunade-sama, ignoro que relación tendrá con ella, pero yo sé que ella considera a Tsunade-sensei como una madre… y eso significa que también ahora es, por decirlo, mi hermana. No pude aguantarlo más, y me tiré a sus brazos_

- One-sama- _ella también me abrazó. En ese momento se me vino algo a la mente, más bien Alguien._

- Ne… Tsunade-sensei-_ no puedo evitar seguir llamándola así – _Este¿Tú sabes que Naruto-niichan es…?-

- Sí, lo tuve en cuenta Sakura. Y claro que él también es como un hijo para mí, este último tiempo que lo he conocido… comprendo porque le quieres tanto, y es que es imposible no hacerlo… algo tiene ese chico. Aunque bien sabes que su tutoría no latengo yo, pero es parte de la familia, si esa era tu pregunta-_ asentí emocionada, tenía que comunicárselo a Naruto-nii, pero YA_

- Entonces ya no la molesto más sensei… no quiero retrasar sus compsomisos-

- No te preocupes Sakura, es un montón de conversaciones aburridas… pero como sé que no es esa tu razón más fuerte… eres libre, pero no te metas en problemas.-

- Claro Oka-san-_ y me fui, quería contárselo a Naruto-nii, a las chicas y a Sasuke-kun… a todos en realidad… no quiero causar problemas, así que, por hoy, seré buena y regresaré a mi habitación._

_End Sakura's POV_

_- - - - - - _

Hinata temblaba como una hoja, estaba pálida, a punto de desmayarse. Naoko y Yoko la habían dejado sola muy a regañadientes, porque ella las convenció de que si las pillaban ahí con ella sabrían que habían salido y se podían meter en un lío. Pero en estos momentos se arrepentía de haberlas echado, necesitaba que alguien la animase, necesitaba que alguien la escuchase, la tranquilisase.

- Tengo que aguantar, yo… soy fuerte, sí… soy fuerte…-

- Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Jaganashi Naoko y Kobayashi Yoko preséntense en la oficina de la directora- Por muhco que se hubiese mentalizado, no pudo evitar temblar y casi caerse de la cama del susto.

- No… yo no tuve la culpa… yo no hice nada… no…-

-Hyuuga Hinata, salga por favor-

Se puso de pie aún temblando, tomó aire y abrió la puerta.

- Vamos-

La chica salió y la hicieron ponerse en filita con sus amigas.

- Se encuentra bien Hinata-sama- preguntó preocupada su guardaespaldas

- Sí, sólo estoy nerviosa…-

- Segura, estás muy pálida Hinata-san- dijo la rubia

- no se preocupen, estoy bien…- aunque ambas sabían que mentía, pero no insistieron el tema.

En silencio llegaron hasta la oficina de la directora, donde ya se encontraba Neji. Se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza. Se abrió la puerta.

Y allí estaba. La cabeza del clan Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga, padre de Hinata y tío de Neji.

Era muy parecido a Neji, el pelo largo, café y los ojos blancos, con tonos lilas, típicos de la familia Hyuuga.

- Buenas tardes Hyuuga-sama- saludaron las dos guardaespaldas haciendo una reverencia

- Hiashi-sama- saludó Neji, también haciendo una reverencia

- Padre…- dijo Hinata al borde del colapso, pero controlándose y haciendo una reverencia.

- Que bueno que hayan llegado chicos, tomen asiento- ambos Hyuuga tomaron asiento, las chicas se quedaron de pie tras ellos.- Bueno, lo que le quería comentar a Hiashi-sama, y que creí oportuno que ustedes también supieran, es que, debido a su excelente rendimiento su pena ha sido reducida. Lo que es un gran logro, considerando las penas que cargan.- Hinata estaba cada vez más pálida- Así que quería felicitarle Hiashi-sama, ambos chicos son unos prodigios, y, como padre de Hinata, estoy seguro de que querrá felicitarla. Se ha superado mucho durante este tiempo y…-

- no tengo por qué felicitarla, debería haber sido así desde un principio, nunca debería haber entrado aquí. Es por eso que su hermana Hanabi tomará su lugar- dijo tajante Hiashi

Hinata estaba tensa, lo mismo los otros tres.

- eh…- Tsunade apretó los puños, pero no podía hacer nada- ¿en serio? Que bueno- forzó una sonrisa- Bueno, como le iba diciendo antes, debido a su excelente rendimiento pronto podrán salir, claro está con algunas condiciones, pero al fin y al cabo, salir. Así que necesito que me firme este contrato- le entregó un gran contrato

- Como siempre, no eres más que una carga-

En ese momento Hinata se puso de pie, temblando.

- ¡Ya me cansé de fingir¡Si no quieres hacerte cargo de mi no lo hagas, porque tu no eres mi padre!- Tsunade estaba sorprendida, igual que todos los demás- Mi padre… ¡¡él está muerto y es mejor que esté así!!- la Hinata que levantó la mirada no era la chica amable de siempre, no, esta era una Hinata cansada de soportar el desprecio… una Hinata de ojos oscurecidos por el sufrimiento y la humillación, una Hinata que creían ya no aparecería más- ¡¡Se lo merecía y no me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero no necesito que tú, maldito usurpador, me trates igual que él¿¡Me escuchas¡¡Porque yo no merezco ese trato¡¡No lo merezco!!- lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus oscurecidos ojos, cuando, de forma impulsiva, intentó atacar a "Hiashi". Pero entre Neji, Naoko y Yoko la sostuvieron

- Cálmese Hinata-sama-

- Suélteme, ustedes no comprenden lo que yo siento… ¡¡Hiashi está muerto comprenden!!? Y este mentiroso no es quien para tratarme como basura¡¡Porque yo soy más fuerte que él¡¡Maté al cabecilla de la familia¡¡YO MATÉ A HIASHI HYUUGA!!-

- Cómo lo pensé, cada vez eres más inútil¿te crees más fuerte que yo¿Crees que eres útil? Escúchame, aquellos que nacen inútiles se quedan así para toda su vida, porque ese es su destino-

- ¡Cállate¡¡Cállate¡¡CÁLLATE!!- la peliazul se zafó y salió corriendo, antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar.

Se hizo el silencio, pronto Naoko se puso de pie (cuando Hinata se soltó los golpeó a los tres y, del impulso, cayeron al suelo), al igual que Yoko y Neji.

- Con su permiso- Y Naoko salió hecha un rayo tras la peliazul

- Padre…- dijo Neji mirándole fijamente- desapruebo sus acciones y desconozco las razones de su comportamiento, por lo tanto, le pediría que se vaya, pero no me corresponde. Con su permiso- dijo Neji, y se fue, seguido por Yoko.

- Tome- le entregó el contrato a Tsunade, que se había quedado como mera observadora, sin saber que hacer- aunque creo que ya no servirá- y se fue

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El rubio había salido de su habitación hacía un rato. Cuando fueron a buscar a Shino, aprovechó la distracción (las habitaciones estaban al lado) y se coló por ahí. Había escuchado que le tocaba a Hinata y estaba preocupado, quería ir a verla, pero era imposible abordarla en su habitación, así que se escondió cerca de la oficina de la vieja. A ver si tenía una oportunidad.

_Naruto's POV_

_Ojalá esté bien'ttebayo. Esta semana la he notado muy nerviosa, y las palabras de Yoko no hicieron más que preocuparme más._

_- Flash Back –_

_En el casino, en la tarde, estaban todos reunidos. Hinata seguía muy nerviosa, pero estaba con sus amigas, así que supuso que ellas la animarían._

_- Naruto-_

_Se volteó, era Yoko._

_- Dime Yoko-_

_- Tengo que hablar contigo, ven- la siguió hasta que llegaron a un lugar más o menos lejos de sus amigos._

_- ¿qué era eso que querías decirme?-_

_- Tú… has notado que Hinata-san está extraña, por decirlo de alguna forma, está semana ¿no?-_

_- Sí, yo… supongo que será por lo de las entrevistas del viernes…-_

_- Dígamos que es algo así… pero las razones no importan… lo que quería pedirte es que, por favor, no la dejes sola… apóyala todo lo que puedas… no… no la dejes rendirse… no dejes que vuelva a ocurrir…-_

_- ¿Qué vuelva a ocurrir?-_

_- No preguntes, sólo prométeme que le ofrecerás tu apoyo incondicional- su mirada era seria, muy diferente de la habitual_

_- Eso no tenías porqué pedírmelo, sabes que siempre será así. Te lo prometo'ttebayo- alzando su puño_

_- Me algero… Hinata-san no se equivocó contigo Naruto, pero escúchame… si alguna vez llegas a faltar a tu promesa yo…-_

_- Ese momento no va a ocurrir…-_

_- Me tranquiliza que estés tan seguro de ti mismo… Naoko también estará feliz. Bueno ¿volvamos? Estábamos conversando un tema interesante…- y se marchó._

_- End Flash Back-_

_Así que voy a esperar, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas y no podría ver a Hinata sufrir._

-¡¡DÉJENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!- _Esa voz, es…_

- Hinata- _mire y allí estaba, soltándose de los guardias. Pero… Hinata no es así. Finalmente se liberó de ellos a golpes, y pasó como un rayo frente a mí. Iba a gritarle, pero sería descubrir mi posición… ¡al diablo con los castigos!_

- ¡Hinata!- _salí corriendo tras ella como alma que lleva el diablo, pronto sentí rápidas pisadas tras de mí, supuse que eran los guardias, pero aún así mire. Me sorprendí de ver a Naoko._

- Naoko-san…-

- No hay tiempo para explícaciones, sigue corriendo…-_ parecía muy preocupada. Y no hacía falta que dijera eso, yo también estoy preocupado y no pienso perder a Hinata de vista._

_Corrimos hasta que llegamos a uno de los pasillos interiores que no estaba tan vigilado, sólo dos guardias. Pronto Hinata los hubo noqueado (¿Desde cuando es tan agresiva?) y entró a la sala antigua de música, se supone que iban a sacar las cosas de aquí, pero no se han dado el esfuerzo de hacerlo…_

_Abrimos la puerta, y allí estaba, acurrucada en un rincón, al lado del viejo piano._

- Hinata-

_End Naruto's POV_

La chica levantó la mirada, que había vuelto a ser tranquila, pero esta vez estaba teñida de miedo. Volvió a esconder su mirada entre los brazos. Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Hinata?-

- Yo… Naruto-kun… suéltame yo… sólo soy basura… no… no te merezco…- el chico la asió más fuerte contra sí

- ¡No hables así Hinata-chan! Tu eres una gran persona, una muy importante para mi y tú nunca, nunca serás basura… ¿me oyes?- la tomó de la barbilla e hizo que le mirara

- Naruto-kun… no… tu no…-

- ¿qué dices Hinata?- el chico estaba extrañado

- no mereces a alguien tan inútil como yo… alguien que no pudo contra su propia hermana… alguien que… mató a su propio padre…- la chica sollozaba, escondiéndose más en si misma

- ¿de que hablas Hinata? No digas… esas cosas… tu padre está vivo, yo lo vi hoy entrando a la sala de la vieja…-

- ¡¡él no es mi padre!!- gritó mientras temblaba incontrolablemente- él es el padre de Neji-niisan… el mío murió… yo… lo maté… yo lo hice…- sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, al chico la abrazó con más fuerza

- Hinata-chan… no… no te entiendo… explícate-

- Naruto-kun creo que…- comenzó Naoko

- No… él debe saber… quizá así se de cuenta de que no le merezco…- le dolía ver a Hinata hablar así, no lo soportaba

- No hable así Hinata-sama-

- ¡Pero tú sabes que es cierto¡Tú lo viste! Yo lo hice… por mi culpa… murieron papá y mamá… soy escoria…-

- Naoko-san…- Naruto no sabía que hacer, no soportaba ver a Hinata así.

- Ocurrió hace 4 años… -

_- Flash back – (Medio narrado por Naoko, así que sus acotaciones van entre paréntesis)_

(La familia Hyuuga siempre ha sido uno de los principales clanes del país, se dice que también uno de los más antiguos. Por ello, todos sus miembros sufrían una gran presión por parte de los más ancianos, siempre debían ser perfectos, inigualables. Pero quienes más presión sufrían eran los hijos del cabecilla de la familia, y más aún esta generación. Pues el cabecilla de la familia tenía dos hijas, ningún varón, por lo tanto la mayor debía liderar el clan. En este caso, Hinata-sama.)

- a pelear-

Dos pequeñas estaban en una habitación de madera, similar a la de los dojos, siendo observadas por un hombre mayor. Muy serio, que observaba con ojo crítico a ambas chicas.

- Demo… yo… no quiero pelear contra Hanabi-neesan- habló una pequeña peliazulada. Su piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos blancos con tonos lilas, característicos de los Hyuuga.

- ¡Pelea hermana¿O es que temes perder contra mí?- le gritó la otra chica, una pelicafé, muy parecida al hombre que las observaba

- Pero…-

- Te voy a derrotar…- gritó la más joven blandiéndo su espada.

La batalla comenzó, ante la atenta mirada del padre de ambas jóvenes, y la de una joven que miraba atenta la batalla, sin mover ni un músculo.

Hinata intentaba esquivar por todos los medios los ataques de su hermana, que venían fuertes, cargados de furia. Ella no quería dañar a su hermana, no eran sus planes. Pero la más pequeña estaba empeñada ne atacar.

Pronto, la mayor tuvo que comenzar a atacar, pero sus ataques eran débiles, sólo con intenciones de alejar a su hermana, no de hacerle daño. Pero pronto, ese estilo de lucha tuvo sus consecuencias. Su hermana logró atravesar su defensa y le realizó un corte en el brazo.

La chica de la esquina apretó los puños.

Siguieron peleando, ambas estaban agotadas. Pero Hinata seguía sin querer hacer daño a su hermana. Su hermana se lanzó contra ella, y, cansada como estaba, no pudo defenderse bien. La más joven le realizó un corte en la muñeca, causando que soltase la espada.

Detuvo su espada bajo el cuello de la joven.

- Gané- dijo la pelicafé

El hombre se puso de pie. La más joven guardó su espada y realizó una reverencia. La mayor recogió su espada e imitó el gesto de su hermana.

- Retírate Hanabi-

-Como ordenes padre- y se fue

Hiashi Hyuuga tomó aire.

- Me decepcionas Hinata- la chica bajó su cabeza- Como me lo esperaba de ti, eres una inútil, se supone que eres la heredera del clan pero tu hermana es más fuerte que tú.- su mirada severa se clavó en Hinata, que desvió la mirada nerviosa- ¡No mereces ser la cabecilla! Ni siquiera puedo creer que seas mi hija- su tono de voz se había elevado considerablemente, Hinata temblaba como una hoja- ¡eres débil¡¡Tu madre jamás debió haberse sacrificado por ti!!-

- Hiashi-sama, perone que me entrometa, pero creo que se está pasando- se levantó la pelicafé que había estado en silencio todo este rato

- ¡cállate!- le gritó a la pelicafé acercándose a ella, y, de un empujón, la lanzó al suelo- no me levantes la voz, tu sólo eres una persona más al servicio de está familia- volvió donde Hinata- ¿No dices nada? Eres inútil, débil, no te puedes proteger sola. ¡No mereces ser la hereda¡¡Tu madre debería haberte dejado morir¡¡Tú deberías ocupar su lugar en el cementerio!!- Hinata apretó los puños, y una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Ya no aguantaba más, no aguantaría más. Sus ojos cambiaron a un color más oscuro, su semblante era cólerico.

Se puso de pie y agarró a Hiashi del cuello de la camisa, a pesar de que ella era más pequeña, ejercía gran fuerza.

- ¿Sabes que? Me aburrí de ti, de escuchar tu asquerosa voz, de que me insultes, pero, por sobre todo, me cansé de sufrir por ti y tu estúpido clan ¿¡Te has parado a pensar alguna vez a pensar en lo que YO pienso¿¡En lo que YO siento¡NO¡¡Ni siquiera se te puede llamar padre!! Eres un remedo de hombre que se cree superior a todos, que cree ser poseedor de todo el mundo, que cree que puede exigirle a todos y él no ser exigido. ¿Y sabes algo? Si tanto me odias como heredera del clan ¡¡Pon a Hanabi!! No me importa, pero ¡¡Déjame en paz!! Pero, pensándolo bien… ni siquiera Hanabi merece sufrir tener un padre como tú, ni siquiera sé por qué mamá se enamoró de ti, eres un hombre vacío, frío, sin cerebro y sin corazón, eres un…- Pero se detuvo, porque la chica pelicafé la estaba tomando del brazo

- Hinata-sama, deténgase. No debe dejarse llevar. Sé que es dificil, pero…-

- ¡Suéltame!- sacando fuerzas de su odio empujó a su amiga al suelo, lejos.- ¡no te inmiscuyas en esto Naoko! Tú… tú eres como mi hermana, no mereces sufrir más, ni yo tampoco- desenvainó su espada- ¿sabes? Tengo razón… acabaré con el sufrimiento de todos… acabaré con la escoria, no mereces vivir… ¡¡AHORA ACABARÉ CON TODO ESE SUFRIMIENTO!!- Hiashi no sabía que hacer, Hinata estaba a punto de ir a atacarlo.

- HINATA-SAMA¡¡NO LO HAGA!!-

- ¡CÁLLATE NAOKO¡YA TOMÉ MI DECISIÓN! ESTE BASTARDO NO MERECE VIVIR- comenzó a correr hacia su padre, con la espada preparada. Hiashi estaba paralizado, Naoko comenzó a correr hacia Hinata, debía avitar que ocurriera un asesinato… esta no era la Hinata que ella conocía…- ¡MUERE Y PAGA POR TODO EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE CAUSASTE!- el golpe es limpio, la espada atraviesa el pecho de aquel que tanto sufrimiento causó, justo en su corazón. La sangre cae por sus labios- ¿Ves como no soy tan inútil Oto-san?- la mirada de la chica era desquiciada- Adios… padre-

- Hinata…- era el último suspiro del moribundo- yo… lo sien…to- su último aliento. Su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, aún con la espada incrustada. El sonido al caer fue seco, definitivo. Hiashi Hyuuga había dejado este mundo… en manos de su propia hija.

Ese sonido pareció despertar a Hinata de su locura. Parpadeó y sus ojos se aclararon, pero quizá no debería haberlo hecho.

Su mirada se fijó en el charcó de sangre que ya se formaba a sus pies, la espada incrustada en el pecho de su padre y sus manos manchadas de sangre.

- Hinata-sama…- le llegó la voz ahogada de Naoko. Sus ojos estaban horrorizados.

- No… yo… no pude… yo… yo no… no quería…- cayó de rodillas sobre el charcó de sangre, manchando aún más sus ropas- ¡¡PAPÁAAAAA!!- gritó aterrorizada. Naoko corrió a su lado y la abrazó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Cálmese Hinata-sama, cálmese…- pero ni ella podía dejar de temblar

- ¿¡Hinata-sama que ocu…!?- el gritó de la heredera llamó la atención de aquellos cercanos al lugar, los que no eran muchos, pues en esa zona la entrada estaba sólo permitida a aquellos pertenecientes al clan Hyuuga. Y, ese día en especial, varios estaban fuera. En este caso, fue una chica rubia la que entró, junto a un pelicafé. Ambos qudaron paralizados al ver el cadaver.

- ¿Hinata-sama que ocurrió aquí? Hiashi-sama… él…- comenzó Neji

- Yo… yo lo hice… lo maté… soy una asesina… no merezco vivir…- temblaba Hinata, ni cuenta se había dado de la prescencia de los otros dos. Naoko los miro, con sus ojos empeñados en lágrimas, reflejos del terror del que todavía era preso su corazón.

- ¿no me digas que…?- la rubia estaba preocupada.

La pelicafé sólo atinó a asentir. Ambos recién llegados se cubrieron la boca, espantados. Pero debían hacer algo, pero ya.

(Luego de eso, y cuando se enteraron los más ancianos, dijeron que esto no se debía saber, por ningún motivo. En ese momento Hizashi Hyuuga reemplazó a Hiashi, su hermano gemelo. Hinata quedó traumatizada, así que tampoco podía salir. Mientras tanto, Yoko, Neji-sama y yo nos hicimos cargo de sus tareas. El secreto debía mantenerse bajo mil llaves. Pero, como todo crimen, este pronto fue descubierto. El clan nos culpó de esto a nosotros cuatro, expiándose de toda culpa. Y terminamos aquí.)

_End Flash back_

La chica calló. Hinata ahora lloraba con más intensidad que antes, encogiéndose en si misma.

Naruto apretó a la chica más contra sí, y, tomándola del mentón, hizo que la mirara fijamente a los ojos.

- No puedo creer que Hinata… tú…- la chica ya se esperaba esto, se lo tenía merecido- hayas sufrido tanto desde tan joven. – la chica estaba sorprendia, pensó que el chico la dejaría- Tú… aunque conociste mi verdadera identidad, aunque sabes que tengo un demonio en mi… nunca… nunca me dejaste. Siempre estuviste ahí para mí. Y yo, yo quiero que sepas que yo también siempre te apoyaré. No te dejaría sola, porque la Hinata de la que me enamoré está aquí, no ha cambiado, sólo que ahora sé que no somos tan diferentes. Y, ya verás, como juntos superaremos esos temores, porque eso ya pasó… no hay nada que le puedas hacer, no te atormentes con ello Hinata-chan. Además, ese hombre se lo merecía… nadie debería menospreciar a alguien como tú, porque, yo sé, que en el interior, tu eres la más fuerte.- el chico secó suavemente las lágrimas del rostro de Hinata. Y la besó suavemente.

Naoko sonrió, y se secó suavemente las lágrimas.

Salió de la habitación, ella ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

Pronto la llevaron a su habitación, ella manifestó que había ido al baño, pero se había perdido. Por suerte el guardia con el que se encontró era mucho músculo y poco cerebro, así que le creyó.

- - - - - - -

Pasó la tarde, mientras los iban llamando a todos. A Naoko y Yoko también las vinieron a ver sus padres, insistiendo en que nunca deberían haberlas dejado ir a la academia Ninja, etc, etc.

A Kiba lo retaron por las calificaciones, y a Shikamaru le llegaron retos de su madre. Nada fuera de lo común.

- Sabaku no- llamaron. Nuevamente estaban todas en la habitación de Sakura e Ino. Excepto, claro está, Temari, y Hinata, a quien hace poco la habían llevado a su habitación, dormida.

Ninguna había comentado el tema.

- - - - -- - - - - -

Los tres hermanos ya estaban en la oficina de la directora.

- Buenas tardes padre- dijeron los tres a coro haciendo una reverencia

- Temari, Kankurou. Mis hijos, es un gusto ver que están bien.- Gaara sólo bajó la mirada

- Este, señor Sabaku no, creo que se olvidó de Gaara- comentó Tsunade

- ¿ese? No, ese no es mi hijo. Yo sólo tengo dos hijos, él es un monstruo, un asesino. Y sólo merece morir, de hecho me sorprende que lo hayan dejado estar aquí- dijo con furia escupiendo a los pies del pelirrojo.

Gaara soportaba esto impasible, al menos aparentemente. Pero, tras su espalda, apretaba tanto sus puños que se hirió las manos.

- Bueno, me voy. Adios Kankurou, Temari- y se fue

- Este… vámonos, con su permiso Tsunade-sama- dijo Temari, arrastrándo a sus hermanos.

- Gaara, no lo escuches…- comenzó Kankurou, pero Gaara negó

Ya no comentaron nada al respecto.

- - - - - - -

En la habitación…

- Ese maldito…- susurró Naoko enfurecida

- Gente como esa no debería existir- comentó Yoko

Habían escuchado todo, pero cuando llegó Temari no comentaron nada.

- - - - - -

Pasó más gente, entre ellas Tenten. Y, casi al último, Naruto. Quién sólo fue regañado por Iruka, su ahora tutor, por las malas notas. El chico, a pesar del regaño, recibió con igual alegría que Sakura las buenas noticias. Se sentía igual de feliz, porque ahora él también tenía a alguien a quien llamar Padre.

Luego llamaron a Sasuke.

- ¿me llamó Tsunade-sama?- preguntó nada más entrar

- Sí, tengo información importante para ti Sasuke. Toma asiento- el chico se sentó- es sobre tu hermano…-

- él no es nada mío…-

- bueno, sobre Itachi. Mira, sé que no es un buen día para hablarte sobre esto, por la fecha en la que es pero…-

- este día… es el déa en el que prometí vengar a mi familia, así que cualquier información sobre el paradero de ese bastardo será bien recibida- dijo apretando los puños

- bueno, iré al grano. Creemos que tu hermano está trabajando para Orochimaru. No puedo darte detalles, pero tenemos información de que toda Akatsuki, que es la asociación donde está Itachi, se está comenzando a reunir… o al menos eso creemos. Por ello, cualquier información que pudieses facilitarnos sería buena- la mirada de Sasuke había cambiado, ahora era oscura.

"Está trabajando para Orochimaru…" ese bastardo

- No, no creo que tenga nada que pueda serviros…- la mujer asintió

- supuse que sería así, no tienes porqué saber loslíos en los que él se mete. Bueno, era eso. Gracias- el chico se paró y se fue

Apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

Si Itachi estaba con Orochimaru, tenía una gran posibilidad de cumplir su venganza pronto, sin dejar pasar un año más… sólo debía aceptar esa oferta, y sus padres podrían descansar en paz. Pero, aún había algo que lo retenía…

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- lellegó un susurro. Miro al lado, era Sakura. Al parecer se había escapado.- ¿estás bien?-

- Sí, no te preocupes… - la chica se acercó a él, pero algo cayó de su bolsillo. Se agachó a recogerlo, pero al hacerlo su mano se empuñó.

Era una foto de Sakura e Itachi besándose en la fiesta y al lado tenía unas palabras escritas: "El primero y el único en mi corazón"

- ¿Sasuke-kun?-

- toma y déjame en paz, embustera- le pasó la foto con rudeza

- ¿eh? No, espera, Sasuke-kun…-

- Cállate y déjame en paz, y vete a soñar con tu Itachi-kun… ya no te soporto- y se fue, encolerizado. Hoy estaba especialmente molesto, y no aceptaría ninguna escusa, no más… Itachi, ese maldito… siempre acaba arruinando su vida. Pero ya no más.

- Esta foto no es mía…- fue el último susurro de la chica antes de que las lágrimas asomaran por sus ojos. Desde las ombras, una figura sonreía.

Los guardias lo llevaban a su habitación, pero antes de que llegaran a su destino, Tayuya los abordó.

-Yo lo llevaré a su habitación- los guardias asintieron y se fueron- Te veo angustiado Sasuke-kun. ¿Te ocurre algo?-

- Acepto- fue su única respuesta

- me alegro de que hayas tomado esa decisión. Salimos está noche, verás que no te arrepentirás- su plan había funcionado.

- - - - - - -- - -

Notas de la autora: KONNICHIWAAA!! Un capítulo un poco más OOC de lo normal, pero y aven como la historia se va poniéndo más ineteresante ¿qué les pareció el lado oscuro de Hinata? Es que si no es imposible que Hinatita haya hecho algo malo… pero no me gustó haber dejado a Hizashi tan mal parado… él me caía bien, pero era necesario… gomen ne hizashi-san!! Y al papá de Gaara lo odio… aunque en el anime sale sólo cuando lo matan XD, en verdad creo que me cae peor Yashamaru… es un maldito. ¿Qué les pareció lo de Orochimaru? Ya se quiere llevar a Sasuke, y lo peor es que Sasukin es tan… tan… imbécil que se va igual… psss… T.T pero es necesario, si no estaría todo el tiempo estancada en lo mismo y la historia no seguiría. En esta parte se parece un poco a la historia original, pero es que ese quiebre me gusta, aunque lo demás no será tan igual. Bueno, esta vez no pondré las respuestas a los reviews… u.u es que es tardísimo (son las 1:40 am) y mi mamá me mata si me pilla despierta n.nUU. Pero, saben que sus reviews me emocionan de sobre manera, en serio, cada vez que los leo me brillan los ojitos y practicamente salto de alegría (mi gata bien lo sabe porque casi lainfarto del saltito que pegué XD). Es que me encantan, en serio que me algeran la existencia. Así que espero que me revieween este capi tb!! Con respecto a Akatsuki… no se preocupen, igual los voy a volver a poner (es imposible no ponerlos… son personajes irresistibles en el encanto del fic). Y en cuanto lo que me preguntabas Vero.chan, para no dejarte con la duda, a veces leo DracoxHermione, y, en cuanto a lo otro, yo creo que Gaarita con Sai (también tengo influencias de buenos fics) y Neji… con Hinata, me agrada esa pareja (aunque soy más fanática del NaruHina D)

Bueno, los dejo, y esperó no demorarme tanto con el otro capi… GOMEEEEEN! El colegio y las malditas pruebas me consumen… -.- y me dejan poca inspiración y cerebro para escribir, por eso el cpai es tan largo, para compensar un poco. n.n

Bye! Cuidense!! Y recuerden que sus reviews motivan mi corazón. GRACIAS POR LOS MÁS DE 100 REVIEWS!! No saben lo emocionada que estoy!!!! Mi love you all!!!

"_Quien bien tiene y mal escoge, por mal que le venga no se enoje."_


	20. Cap 17: decisiones

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pretenece al gran Kishimoto-sama, a mi, lastimeramente, sólo me pertenece la idea de este fic y algunos de sus personajes, que fueron inventados por mi nn. si me perteneciera… sería uns serie muy diferente… jujuju

Bueno, disfruten!!

Capítulo 17: Decisiones

Mordisqueaba la punta de su lápiz, esperando que la inspiración llegase de forma divina a su mente para poder hacer ese dibujo maldito que le habían dado de tarea en arte.

- ¿Por qué rayos no me metí en música?- se quejaba frustrada en voz alta- a la frentona jamás la he visto haciendo una tarea de música… - dejó caer su cabeza sobre la hoja, finalmente dejó todo a un lado y se recostó en la cama, mirando al techo. Hace un rato se habían ido las demás, y, luego de llegar de su entrevista (sus padres la habían regañado por sus bajas notas, pero no por lo que hacía, de hecho su madre le había traído escondido un frsquito con venenos, sedantes, entre otros…) ella esperaba ver a la pelirrosada, pero se había encontrado con la habitación vacía. - ¿Dónde estás Sakura?- preguntó al aire, algo le decía que las cosas no iban bien.

- - - - - - - - - -

En otra habitación encontramos a un aburrido Naruto recostado en su cama, mirando al techo y haciendo NADA, absolutamente NADA. Luego de haber dejado a Hinata en su habitación y de haber vuelto a la suya, no se le había ocurrido nada que hacer. Empezó imaginándose como estrangular al "padre" de Hinata, pero, luego de hacerlo por 5 minutos, se aburrió; luego, comenzó a jugar gatos mentales… pero se complicó solo, así que lo dejó, antes de que se le fundiera el cerebro.

Y ahora estaba así, aburrido, recostado… aburrido. (N/A: XD)

La puerta se abrió suavemente, y la figura de su compañero y amigo entró al cuarto.

- Pss, hasta que llegaste teme-

- hn- fue la única respuesta que recibió. Normal, Sasuke era así. Pero él estaba aburrido, y necesita algo que hacer… y ese algo, en este momento, era molestar a Sasuke.

- ¿De qué te habló la vieja?- preguntó, sin saber que estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

- nada-

- ¿Cómo que nada? Te apuesto a que te felicitó porque 'Eres un alumno excelente'- dijo imitándo la voz de Tsunade

- Lo me que me haya dicho no te importa- dijo muy apático

- Uff, que simpático-

Esperaba un insulto de vuelta, pero no lo recibió. Eso era mala señal.

- Oi, Sasuke. ¿Estás bien?-

El otro se sobresaltó. No se esperaba una pregunta así.

- Sí, ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario?-

- Que estás de más mala leche que ususalmente, ¿te peleaste con Sakura-neesan?- otro punto para Naruto

- no te importa-

- Lo sabía, y te pegaría porque de seguro está llorando en este instante… pero si te pego ella me pegará a mi después. Así que sólo te deseo suerte teme, y ya sabes, si quieres hablar con alguien… aquí estoy.- prefería no meterse en sus peleas de pareja, al menos no a la fuerza. (N/A: vaya… Hinata realmente lo está mutando o.o)

-hn-

- Bah, conversar contigo es tan interesante como hablarle a la pared. Buenas noches- se puso pijama y se acostó, quedándose dormido casi al instante.

Sasuke, comprobando que su amigo estuviese dormido sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo.

Flash Back

_- Dale esto a tu compañero para que se duerma y no estorbe- le habia dicho Tayuya entregándole un paquetito_

_- Está bien-_

End Flash Back

Al final no lo había tenido que utilizar. Se lo volvió a guardar, quizá en algún momento le sería de utilidad.

Vació su bolso, y comenzó a sacar silenciosamente su ropa, tomando la justa y necesaria, dejando el uniforme y las cosas inútiles. Luego comenzó a guardar sus posesiones, que no eran muchas: su cepillo de dientes, su peine, cosas así. Y luego tomó sus otras cosas, algunas fotos que tenía de sus padres, etc.

Hasta que llegó a una más o menos reciente: era una de las fotos que había tomado Naoko en su primera junta. En ella aparecían todos más o menos normales, por lo menos nadie todavía estaba sin alguna prenda, y eso era algo. La guardó, no supo porqué, pero la guardó. Luego de esa venían otras, recortes de las revistas donde salía Sakura (se las había quitado a Naruto) y las más nuevas, del baile. Había varias de él y Sakura juntos… (Sólo esas recortó), y estuvo tentado a tirarlas a la basura o romperlas, pero no pudo. Las guardaría la menos como un grato recuerdo.

Cuando hubo terminado de guardar sus cosas, dirigió una última mirada a la habitación. Haciendo un recuento de todo lo que le era necesario. En eso se fijo el algo pequeño y brillante que estaba sobre su cama. Lo tomó y enseguida supo lo que era: era la cadenilla que le había dado su madre cuando era pequeño.

_Flash back_

_Ese día era su cumpleaños, así que estaba muy emocionado. Salió de la cama de un salto y bajó corriendo las escaleras._

_- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun!!- lo recibió su madre con un gran abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla._

_- Arigato oka-san- sonrió feliz, en ese momento notó que algo faltaba- ¿dónde están padre e Itachi?- Su madre lo miro tristemente, pero aún así, agachándose a su altura, lo abrazó._

_- Tu padre tuvo que salir muy temprano en la mañana, lo llamaron urgente del trabajo. Y tu hermano salió incluso antes de que despertara. Pero de seguro llegan con un regalo gigante para ti hoy en la noche- intentó remediarlo_

_- ah…- intentó ocultar su tristeza, su padre nunca parecía muypreocupado por él. Claro, su favorito era Itachi._

_- No es que tu papá no te quiera, Sasu-chan- dijo la mujer adivinando lo que pensaba su hijo- peor sabes como es de trabajólico…- se rio un poco, Fugaku nunca cambiaría- Bueno, pero yo te tengo un adelantito del gran regalo- dijo tomando una pequeña bolsita de la mesa_

_- ¿¡eh?! Arigato Oka-san- la abrazó y luego tomó la bolsita. Cuando lo abrió era una cadenilla con un abanico- Pero esto es para chicas…- hizo un puchero_

_- sabía que dirías eso- se rio un poco y tomó la manita de Sasuke donde sostenía el regalo- Esto es muy importante para la familia Uchiha, se pasa de generación en generación a aquellos que hayan demostrado su voluntad de fuego. Y tu padre ha decidido que tu debes tenerlo-_

_- ¿e Itachi?- sus ojitos brillaban_

_- No, tu padre ha decidido entregártelo a ti, Sasu-chan. Pero no le digas que yo fui la que te lo dijo, porque se enfadará- sacó su lengua de una forma muy cómica. Sasuke estaba emocinado, sin haber hecho nada se sentía como si le hubiese ganado a Itachi._

_- Arigato oka-san- sonrió lleno de alegría_

_- De nada Sasu-chan, pero nunca olvides el significado de esa voluntad de fuego. Nunca debes rendirte, y siempre debes hacer lo correcto, y proteger a aquellos que amas con toda tu fuerza ¿ne?- le desordenó el cabello_

_- hai-_

_End Flash Back_

Miro nuevamente el colgante, y el abanico en él._ Hacer lo correcto._

Esa frase aún rondaba su mente ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto? No, algo ensu mente le decía que no. Pero para él, esto parecía estar bien, vengaría a su familia.

_A costa de abandonar lo que quiero y de traicionar a aquella que amo._

Negó, la decisión ya estaba tomada. Dejó el colgante de nuevo en su cama, casi se sentía culpable de haber tomado esa decisión, además, no era necesario.

- ahora sólo tengo que esperar- y se sentó tranquilamente en la cama.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sus sollozos hacían eco en la oscura estancia, pero no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

Todo iba tan bien… y luego, todo hecho pedazos… nada… tenía que hablar con Sasuke y resolver todo, tenía la sensación de que si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca.

Se puso de pie, secándose las lágrimas con la manga. Su cara estaba en un estado deplorable, y probablemente si salía algún guardia la pillaría, estaba en los baños comunes después de todo. Pero tampoco le importaba.

Salió, la luz casi cega sus ojos e incluso escuchó unos gritos, la habían descubierto. Debería correr, y lo iba a hacer cuando se cortó la luz.

- "Que oportuno"- pensó, pero las cosas nunca ocurren porque sí.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Su señal. Se puso de pie y, usando las llaves que le entregó Tayuya-sensei, salió la habitación. Y, como le había dicho Tayuya-sensei, no había nadie en estos pasillos. Se preguntó que habría hecho para apartarlos.

- "Eso ahora no importa, será mejor que me apresure en llegar a la sala de música"-

- - - - - - - - - -

Corría sin rumbo alguno, sólo corría. No sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Sasuke no estaba en su habitación.

Sorprendentemente no se había encontrado con casi ningún guardia, y de los demás se había ocultado o bien los había golpeado y dejado inconsientes. Aún así tenía un mal presentimiento.

- - - - - - - -

Acababa de llegar y, como lo había pensado, había llegado demasiado antes. Tayuya todavía no llegaba.

Se apoyó contra la pared a esperar, oculto entre las sombras.

Todo estaba en silencio, excepto por algo: pasos, pasos apresurados.

No supo cómo pero supo que no eran de Tayuya ni de un guardia. No podía divisar bien la figura, así que sólo se quedó estático, conteniendo la respiración.

… Hasta que ese "algo" chocó con él.

- ¿¡Quién está allí!?- era una voz conocida- ¿Sasuke-kun?-

Era Sakura, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Dejarla inconsiente? Era lo mejor pero ¿cómo? ¿Golpearla? Por alguna razón sólo pensarlo le hacía sentir mal.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿qué… qué haces aquí?-

- No te importa-

- ¡Claro que me importa!-

- Entonces no te debería importar, tu y yo no somos nada…-

- ¿qué dices Sasuke-kun? Tú… ¿es por lo de la foto? ¡¡Te juro que no era mía!!- lo agarró de la polera

- ¿y?-

- ¿Cómo que 'Y'? Yo…- iba a comenzar a hablar, pero Sasuke le tapó la boca

- Guarda silencio-

Lejos se escuchaban algunos guardias.

- Que extraño que nos hayan convocado a estas horas-

- Sí, debe ser algo muy urgente-

- entomces será mejor que nos apresuremos-

Las voces se fueron acallando.

- Sasuke-kun tú…- en eso la chica notó el bolso- ¡¡No, Sasuke-kun no lo hagas!!-

- Ya lo decidí, ya no hay nada que me ate aquí-

- ¿¡Nada!? ¿¡Qué te ame es nada!?-

- Si tu amor es sólo aparente, sí, es nada-

- ¿aparente? ¡¡ ¿De qué hablas?!! ¿Qué acaso en todo este tiempo has creído que sólo finjo?-

- Creía que era verdad, y te lo agradezco. Por un tiempo me hiciste muy feliz-

- ¿Creías que era verdad? ¡Siempre ha sido verdadero! ¡Creéme!- lágrimas se estaban empezando a formar en sus ojos

- Si tú lo dices- pero ella sabía que él no le creía

- ¡No seas imbécil!- la chica estuvo a punto de abofetearlo, pero él le agarró la mano

- No me toques-

Ella bajó su mano, derrotada. Las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas.

- ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun? Tú sabes que te amo, entonces… ¿por qué dudas? No te vayas… no me dejes… - levantó su mirada.

Era una mirada intensa, Sasuke ya estaba arrepintiéndose de su decisión, estaba por creérle.

- Sasuke, nos vamos- se escuchó desde las sombras

- hai- eso le hizo volver a la realidad. Se iba a dar media vuelta, cuando Sakura lo abrazó por la espalda.

- No…- Sasuke agarró el frasquito de somnífero, se echó un poco a la boca y, en un abrir y cerra de ojos, la besó apasionadamente, pasándole el somnífero a la pelirrosa, que se lo tragó casi por inercia. Se separó, la chica estaba en shock.

- Sasuke-kun tú…- lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras, lentamente iba cayendo en la inconsiencia.

- te amo, pero olvídame y se feliz. Gracias por todo…- fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer inconsiente. El chico la recostó contra la pared.

- Eres muy blando-

- No te incumbe-

- Tienes razón- se rio Tayuya- bueno, vámonos…-

- Sí- echó un último vistazo a Sakura y una rebelde lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Rápidamente la secó, y se fue.

- - - - - - - -

Se despertó sobresaltado. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y eso no le agradaba para nada, la última vez que se había sentido así había sido cuando murieron los padres de Sakura neechan, y eso no hacía más que agravar esa opresión.

- no ha de ser nada, voy a lavarme la cara y luego me vuelvo a dormir- se levantó arrastrando los pies, normalmente dormía como tronco, era inusual que se despertase a mitad de la noche.- Me estoy preocupando por nada'ttebayo, mejor me duermo- apagó la luz y volvió a su cama, todo estaba en completo silencio, con suerte se escuchaba su respiración. ¿Esperen? ¿Nada?

- ¿eh? ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó al aire, al no obtener respuesta (ni siquiera un almuedazo en la cara) se preocupó- "Debe estar profundamente dormido… pero igual no me cuesta nada acercarme a ver'ttebayo"- se acercó de puntillas a la cama y…

No encontró nada.

Se preocupó.

Encendió la luz y buscó en los posibles lugares de la habitación donde podía estar Sasuke y noo lo encontró, tampoco encontró la mayoría de sus cosas.

- Está bien, cálmate Naruto. Quizá fue a ver a Sakura-chan para disculparse con ella y hacer las pases… además, si hubiese escapado… no habría sido tan desgraciado como para dejarnos aquí… ¿no?-

_Que Chiquillo tan estúpido…_

- ¿Quién… quién es?-

_Me siento ofendido… estoy dentro tuyo y no me reconoces. Ese Uchiha tiene razón, eres un idiota._

- ¡¡Kyuubi!!-

_¿no? ¿en serio? Que GRAN descubrimiento chiquillo, en serio, deberían considerarte un genio. – hablaba el demonio con sarcasmo_

- ¿No se supone que tú estabas sellado?-

_Sí, por eso no he tomado posesión de tu cuerpo chiquillo imbécil, y apenas hace un rato me he despertado, aunque claro, cuando yo me desperté tú dormías y ese chiquillo se estaba llendo, así que no me molesté en arruinarle la huída._

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No puede ser! ¿¡por qué no me despertaste zorro maldito!?-

_Mira, 1: no grites, con que sólo pienses las cosas yo puedo saberlas y 2, ¿por qué habría de ayudarte siendo que gracias a TU CUERPO, dícese de mi prisión, no soy libre?_

- desgraciado-

_Gracias, ahora, si no te molesta mocoso. Me voy a dormir, tu incertidumbre no me ofrece gran espectáculo. Con tal de que no mueras… no me importa._

- ¡Kuso!- golpeó la puerta con fuerza

- - - - - - - - - - - -

El sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte, la noche dejaba paso al día, un hermoso día de sol.

Lastimeramente, para una muchacha este día sólo parecería una tormenta.

Ino se levantó adolorida. Se había quedado dormida apoyada en su cuaderno, mientras esperaba que se reanudara la luz.

Se estiró desperezándose.

- que dolor- se quejaba- tsk, hay que ver, al parecer la frentona sigue durmiendo- miro a su lado, en dirección a la cama de su amiga, pero la encontró vacía.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- - - - - - - - - -

Por fin abrieron el cerrojo de la puerta, y casi se golpea la cabeza con el suelo cuando la abrieron.

Se había quedado dormido apoyado en la puerta en su intento inútil por abrirla a la fuerza.

- Sr. Uzumaki, a clases- era uno de los guardias- y dígale al Sr. Uchiha que se dé prisa- luego volvió a cerrar la puerta. Pero el rubio sabía que se había quedado tras esta.

- Bueno, a despertar a Sasu…- lo recordó todo, y comenzó a patear la puerta.- ¡¡abra!!-

- ¿ya están listos?-

- ¡¡Necesito hablar con la vieja!!-

- La señora directora no le ha llamado, y debería tratarla con más respeto-

- Al coño el respeto, necesito hablar con ella ahora- exigió

- No-

- ¡¡Llévame con ella!!

- No-

Después de mucho tiempo discutiendo Naruto por fin se quedó callado. Al rato el guardia abrió mínimamente la puerta- ¿Ya están listos?-

- Sí- dijo el rubio

- Entonces vamos…- pero cuando abrió la puerta Naruto le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y salió corriendo. (A todo esto, Naruto sí se había cambiado el pijama a uniforme) Corría por los pasillos a todo lo que le daban las piernas, lo que es mucho, intentando llegar al despacho de la vieja sin que lo atraparan. Pero antes de llegar chocó con un voluptuoso cuerpo.

- ¡Naruto!- esa voz

- ¡¡Tsunade-bachan!!-

- ¡¡Que no me digas así!!- pero se fijó en la decidida mirada de Naruto, y también en la cantidad de guardias que le perseguían- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- Señora Tsunade, ese niño escapó y…-

- ¡No te pregunté a ti! ¿Qué ocurre Naruto?-

- Sasuke… Sasuke no está…- dijo recobrando el aliento

- ¿qué? Pero de seguro…- En ese instante otra voz la interrumpió

- ¡Tsunade-sama!- era Shizune

- ¿qué pasa Shizune?-

- Es Sakura-san- el semblante de la directora se volvió totalmente serio- acompáñeme-

- Naruto, ven con nosotras- el chico asintió- ¡¡Y ustedes vuelvan a sus posiciones!!-

- - - - - - - -

En 5 minutos ya estaba lista, bueno, lo suficientemente decente como para salir de su habitación. Pantalones de jeans, convers, una poleraceleste de tiritas y su pelo tomado apresuradamente en su típico moño alto. Ni pensar en ponerse maquillaje, ya lo haría cuando encontrase a Sakura.

- Si esa frentona está con Sasuke en su nidito de amor y me ha hecho preocupar por nada me las pagará- dijo cogiendo al vuelo su bolso con su lapicera y su cuaderno de dibujo.

- - - - - - -

Naruto le ocntó todo lo que sabía, incluyendo el hecho de que Kyuubi se lo había contado, a Tsunade, que lo escuchaba atentamente.

- Pero hay algo que no me calza, es imposible que Sasuke haya huido solo, alguien debe haberle ayudado. Pero ¿quién?- comentó Shizune

- Quien quiera que sea, probablemente era alguien que se encontraba dentro y que tenía conocimiento de información relativa a la seguridad del instituto. Y probablemente ese profesor también haya huido. Joder…- suspiró la rubia- Eso significa que nos falta alguien delpersonal, pero puede haber sido tanto un guardia como un profesor y, si bien tengo todos lo registros de los profesores, los de los guardias no están en mi poder… esto va a ser largo-

- Por cierto, Shizune-neechan, algo dijiste de Sakura-chan-

- hai, no quiero aprobremarla más, pero Sakura-san fue encontraa desmayada fuera de la sala de música esta mañana. Fue llevada en seguida a la enfermería, y allí la están revisando, así que no he sabido nada más-

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡por qué no lo dijiste antes!?-

- Pues me pareció más importante la información de Naruto-kun-

- Maldición'ttebayo, yo sabía que algo malo pasaría.-Por fin llegaron a la enfermería, pero al llegar se toparon con cierta rubia.

- Ino- se sorprendio Naruto

- Naruto ¡¿sabes algo acerca de Sakura?! No llegó anoche y tengo un mal presentimiento. Así que he venido aquí primero, aunque está cerrada.-

- Tsunade-sama- se abrió abruptamente la pierta de la enfermería- venga un momento-

- Claro-

La mujer entró, seguida de Shizune y los estudiantes, pero a estos últimos les cerraron la pasada.

- Ustedes no-

- ¿eh? ¿¡Pero que se cree'ttebayo!? ¡¡Déjeme entrar!!-

- déjalos pasar- ordenó la directora

- Pero, Tsunade-sama…-

- Nada, haz lo que dije- y se hizo a un lado, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Sakura estaba en la sala donde antaño estuvieron Sasuke y Naruto, luego del incidente con Orochimaru.

- ¿Ya ha despertado?-

- No, todavía no. Al parecer le han suministrado un somnífero bastante fuerte, pero aparte de eso no hay nada más anormal en su salud. Debería despertar en una hora como máximo.

- Menos mal- Ino estaba aliviada

- ¿Podemos ir a verla?-

- Claro, vayan- dijo Tsunade a pesar de la dura mirada de la enfermera.

- - - - - - - -

_- ..Gracias por todo…-_

_Sakura's POV_

_Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente._

_- …Olvídame…-_

_Y la última imagen grabada de él en su mente eran sus bellor ojos negros._

_- Se feliz…-_

_¿Cómo iba a ser feliz si las personas que amaba siempre se iban de su lado?_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_No te vayas…_

_Onegai, no…_

_**- no me dejes sola…-**_

_Cada vez pareces más lejano, por favor no me dejes… yo te quiero, te amo, no te vayas… no me abandones no podría soportarlo otra vez…_

- ¡¡Por favor no me dejes!!-

_End Sakura's POV_

Selevantó sobresaltada, quedando sentada en la camilla. Miro en rededor, pero no logró ver nada, pues en seguida una mata amarilla le tapó la vista.

- ¡¡Sakura!!-

- ¡¡Nee-san!!-

Ambos rubios la abrazaban con tanta fuerza que estaba a punto de desmayarse de nuevo.

- Oi, Ino, Naruto... me ahogo-

- ah, hai- ambos la soltaron

- ¿dónde estoy…?-

- En la enfermería, te encontraron desmayada fuera de la sala de música- informó Ino

- Entonces no fue una pesadilla…- agachó la mirada- ¿Y Sasuke-kun?- preguntó temerosa, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Pero siempre había una mínima esperanza…

Que se esfumó cuando vio como ambos apartaban la mirada.

-Huyó…- fue la última confirmación que necesitó. En seguida lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Naruto estrechó su mano, intentando infundirle ánimos.- Sakura-neechan…- pero no sabía que decir, aunque no hizo falta. Sakura sólo se lanzó a los brazos de su "hermanito", escondiendo su cara en su pecho y desahogando todas sus penas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me abandonan? No es justo… yo… no quiero que me dejen…- se le entendía a ratos. Ino estaba que lloraba también, mientras medio abrazaba a Sakura con un brazo.

- Calma Sakurita, nosotros no te vamos a abandonar… tú nunca vas a estar sola- le decía Naruto

- Además, hay más peces en el mar. Tú no necesitas imbéciles…- le decía Ino

Así estuvieron un buen rato, consolándola. Hasta que entró Tsunade.

- Sakura…- en segudi fue hasta ella y la abrazó (prácticamente corrió a los otros dos) protectoramente - ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sientes mejor?-

- hai…- asintiendo sin ánimos. Ya había parado de llorar, por ahora se había desahogado lo suficiente con Naruto e Ino, aunque la prescencia de su "Oka-san" también la recomfortó bastante.

- Eso me alegra. Entonces, pediré que te traigan almuerzo. Tenemos que hablar- llamó a Shizune y esta dijo que apenas estuviera se lo traería. Cerró la puerta.

- Bien, Sakura. Yo sé que esto es un tema delicado, pero necesito que respondas mis preguntas lo más honestamente posible. ¿Esta situación tiene que ver con que Sasuke haya desaparecido?-

- Hai-

- cuéntamelo todo por favor-

Sakura procedió a contarle todo lo ocurrido en la noche con Sasuke. Contó todo lo que recordaba, sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas asomasen a sus ojos al rememorarlo. Lo único que no contó fue lo último que escuchó de Sasuke, esas palabras eran sólo para ella.

- Entonces, según lo que dices Sasuke no estaba solo. ¿No viste quien era?-

- No, pero su voz me era conocida- hizo un gran esfuerzo, pero dijo tan poco…- pero era una mujer, aunque su voz era un poco grave…-

- ¿Podrías decir que era alguien del instituto?-

- Sí, diría que un profesor… pero no puedo recordar de quien…-

- Tsunade-sama- Shizune abrió la puerta apresurada

- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-pues…- La joven discipula le susurró algo al oído a la directora

- ¿¡qué?! ¿Cómo que no está? ¿Desapareció? ¿Con todo?- la másjoven asintió- Sakura, esta es una pregunta definitiva. ¿Podrías decir que esa persona que ayudaba a Sasuke era Tayuya?- Sakura lo pensó y luego asintió.

- Sí, ahora que lo dice, sí. Era Tayuya-sensei…-

- ¿Pero por qué se llevaría a Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto

- no sé, eso es lo que hay que averiguar. Gracias Sakura, ahora descansa y ustedes- la mujer apuntó a Ino y a Naruto- a trabajar-

- ¿¡Qué!? Pero ni siquiera hemos desayunado- comenzó el rubio

- no me importa, si no trabajan no almuerzan y punto. A trabajar vagos, adios Sakura- y tomó a ambos chicos por sus camisas y los sacó de allí.

- Adios Sakura-chan-

- Nos vemos Sakura-

Y la puerta se cerró, dejando a Sakura sola. Se recostó nuevamente y hundió la cara en la almohada, sólo quería llorar.

- - - - - - - - -

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que todos se enteraran de la huida del chico más sexy, o uno de los más sexys, de todo el instituto Konoha.

- oiste los rumores-

- ¿Cuáles?-

- Dicen por ahí que a la última persona que vio Sasuke-kun fue a esa pelo chicle-

- ¿A Haruno?-

- sí, y dicen que…-

Y tampoco tuvo que pasar mucho tiempopara que Sakura se convirtiera (nuevamente) en la mujer más odiada por el alumnado femenino.

Por ello, mientras limpiaban, aquellos cercanos a los implicados debían soportar estúpidas preguntas y tontos rumores.

En eso estaba nuestro querido rubio, que, de paso, hoy no estaba de buen humor (claro, con ese despertar…).

- Uzumaki-san- se le acercaron unas chiquillas

- hm?-

- ¿Es cierto que Sasuke-kun huyó con Tayuya-san?-

- sí…-

- ¿Y es cierto que huyó con ella porque era su amante?- eso puso al pobre rubio blanco como una hoja

- ¿ah?-

- ¿entonces sí?-

- CLARO QUE NO- las chicas lo miraron asustadas y se fueron- maldición, ¿quién inventa rumores tan estúpidos…? "Por el amor de Dios, ¿Sasuke y Tayuya? Como va a ser… que asco…"- suspiró- "Aunque la verdad no puedo prescisar nada…"-

Ino pasaba por una situación parecida.

- Oye, Yamanaka- la llamaron unas mayores

- ¿qué?-

- Vaya, es cierto que sin maquillaje pareces un monstruo-

- Cállate ¿viniste sólo para pelear? Porque entonces puedes irte, no tengo ganas- y siguió limpiando

- No, la verdad venía a preguntarte otra cosa, pero mi sinceridad me impidió preguntártelo en un primer instante- Ino la miro con una venita en la sien- ¿es cierto que Sakura y Sasuke, antes de que este huyera, tuvieron sexo desenfrenado y que al Uchiha le disgustó la pelirrosa y por eso se marchó buscando una mejor amante?-

- ¿ah?- Ino tenía los ojosen blanco y estaba sólida como una roca. ¿Amante? ¿Sexo descenfrenado? ¡¿Qué mierd le pasaba a la gente de este instituto?- CLARO QUE NO, ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN MIERD TE DIJO ESO!?-

- Entonces es mentira, que decepcionante… quería saber como era el Uchiha en la cama. Bueno, adios cerda- y se fue

- ¿¡cómo que cerda!? Descerebrada…- siguió con su labor- ¿se puede saber quién inventa esoso rumores? Malditos perturbados… si hubiesen tenido sexo yo habría sido la primera en saberlo y ahora estaría persiguiendo a Sasuke hasta el fin del mundo sólo para matarlo por abandonarla…- siguió murmurando para sí misma

- - - - - - - - -

Apenas se terminó la hora de trabajos, es decir casi entrada la noche, los chicos decidieron ir a ver como seguía Sakura.

- Ojalá nos dejen pasar, con esto de la huída de Sasuke la seguridad ha aumentado el doble- Y se notaba, ya que ahora para ir a cualquier lugar necesitaban una escolta de, como mínimo, cuatro guardias.

- Joder, esto esproblemático-

- Po… pobre Sakura-san…-

En eso pasaron por su lado un montón de profesores corriendo, y, entre ellos, Shizune.

- Dices que han descubierto algo de suma importancia, ¿tiene que ver con Tayuya?-

- hai, Tsunade-sama dice que ha reunido todos los documentos y ya sabe, más o menos, donde podría dirigirse Sasuke-kun, además, han encontrado una carta que…- ya estaban muy lejos, así que los chicos ya no pudieron oir más. Sin embargo, lo que ya habían oido era preocupante.

- Shikamaru- dijo Ino bajito, aunque los guardias parecían estar más preocupados de la mini falda de Kurenai-sensei.

- hai, hai… voy al baño- sentenció, aunque no llamó la atención de lospervertidos guardias, sólo de uno, que, a regañadientes, procuró seguirle.

- Voy con Shikamaru, es que, aparte, tengo hambre.- y se fue con el pelicafé, los demás asintieron, sabiendo que esas no eran precisamente las intenciones del Akimichi.

- Bueno, vamos a ver a Sakura- y prosiguieron su camino

- - - - - - - - - -

Mientras, en el despacho de la directora.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron todos- comenzó la mujer de prominente busto- Bueno, supongo que Shizune ya les habrá puesto al tanto de lo que necesito contarles.- los demás asintieron- bien, entonces, comenzaré por lo más importante descubierto hasta ahora. Esto- sacó una hoja de papel, bastante arrugada, cuyas letras estaban un poco borrosas, pero legibles- Esta carta fue encontrada en un basurero en un pueblo cercano.- se las tendió, y, cuando terminaron de leerla, todos tenían una mirada sombría.

- Entonces Orochimaru estuvo siempre informado de lo que ocurría en este instituto- puntualizó Kakashi

- así parece, y, a través de Tayuya logró engatusar a Sasuke-kun- resumió Shizune

- ¿Cómo es que nunca nos dimos cuenta?- exteriorizó Iruka la frustración de todos. Nunca se relacionaron mucho con Tayuya, era bastante austera, pero nunca imaginaron algo así.

- Lastimeramente ya no hay vuelta que darle.- dijo Anko

- Bueno, además, gracias a las influencias de Jiraya, hemos logrado descubrir, como es también deducible por la carta, que Orochimaru ya no trabaja con los Akatsuki. Aunque ahora trabaja con otra organización, cuyo nombre desconocemos y donde suponemos está incluida Tayuya.- finalizó Tsunade

- ¿Ya han enviado un grupo en su búsqueda?-preguntó Anko

- Sí, pero será difícil que les den alcance, debido a la gran cantidad de contactos que posee Orochimaru, además de los escondrijos que posee.- informó Shizune

- Bueno, los he reunido para que podamos tomar una decisión en cuanto a lo que deberíamos hacer-

- yo seguiré reuniendo información- afirmó Jiraya

- Excelente-

- Tsunade, ¿sabes si el gobierno nos apañará?- preguntó la pelimorada

- No estoy segura, sabes que siempre han investigado por su cuenta. Además ¿qué les va a importar loque diga uno de los tantos reformatorios? Aunque se haya escapado un niño, sin pruebas más contundentes de que Orochimaru es una amenaza no harán mucho.-

- Entiendo.-

- ¿No deberíamos poner atención especial en Naruto-kun?- comentó Shizune

- Yo me ofrezco para ello- declaró Iruka

- y yo- le secundó Kakashi

- bien, entonces yo intentaré reunir toda la información posible sobre esa extraña marca de Sasuke-kun- se ofreció Anko

- Entonces los demás se encargarán de reunir toda la información posible y también voy a necesitar su ayuda en lo que se refiere a la vigilancia del alumnado-

- hai-

- - - - - - - -

Shikamaru cortó la grabación.

- Tsk, esto se pone problemático…-

Chouji había hecho bien en seguirlo, al final su amigo se había ido al baño, y él había alegado dolor de cabeza, así que se fue a su habitación. A pesar de que la seguridad había sido reforzada, él ya conocía las redes de ese instituto, y era tan fácil llegar a las cámaras de seguridad… pan comido. Ahora había que ver que resoluciones tomarían con esta información

- Joder, estoy seguro de que, sea lo que sea, va a afectar mi tranquilidad… Uchiha desgraciado-

- - - - - - - -

Sakura estaba pero que en la mañana, más pálida y más ojerosa. Según la enfermera, con suerte había comido.

- Sakura, vamos, come- la animaba Ino.

- Sakura-san… tienes que ser… fuerte- la secundó Hinata

- Así es, hay más peces en el mar-

- ¿Y para que quiero peces?- respondió la otra con parsimonia

- Sakura…- las habían dejado entrar sólo a ellas dos por ahora, y esperaba poder animarle, pero nada la sacaba de su depresión

- Sakura-san es muy bella, hay muchos chicos allá fuera que esperan para estar con ella- dijo la peliazulada

- ¿¿Para qué?? ¿Para que me dejen? No gracias…-

La chica estaba cada vez más hundida en ese abismo, y parecía que nadie la sacaría de ahí.

En eso entró la enfermera y se tuvieron que ir, para dejarle paso a otros dos de sus amigos.

- - - - - -

Al final del día se fueron derrotados a sus habitaciones. El rubio estaba furioso.

- Sasuke imbécil- se tiró a su cama, luego se sentó y se quedó mirando la cama donde normalmente yacía Sasuke. Siempre peleando, discutiendo, su malhumor matutino. Cerró el puño.

En eso vio algo brillar en el suelo, cerca de su cama. Lo cogió, era un colgante.

- Esto es… de Sasuke- miro la figurilla de metal con la forma deltípico abanico tan común en todas las posesiones del pelinegro. Decidió guardarlo. Luego de eso, se durmió.

- - - - - - - -

Al otro día todos acudieron a desayunar como de costumbre. Incluso Sakura estaba ahí en el casino, puesto que Tsunade había dicho que: "Sólo sus amigos pueden sacarla de este letargo", así que ahí estaba, con la bandeja delante de ella y el tenedor en la mano, igual que hace 15 minutos.

- Sakura, necesitamos que comas…- insistía Ino

- no tengo hambre Ino, no te preocupes- sonrió falsamente

- No Sakura, no has comido nada, pero NADA, así que abre la boca y come-

- en serio no quiero Ino, gracias-

- Por último la leche-

- Está bien- tomó la dichosa cajita y puso la pajita, Ino parecía aliviada.

Entretanto, en lamisma mesa, a una chica otras cosas le preocupaban de la misma manera que la huida de Sasuke.

- Gaara-kun ¿seguro que estás bien?- preguntaba la pelicafé

- Sí-

- entonces come, si no enfermarás…- insistía la joven

- no tengo hambre-

- Te vas a enfermar si no comes-

- estoy bien, voy a dejar la bandeja- Se puso de pie y se fue

- Gaara-kun…-

- Cálmate Naoko-neechan… - la animó su mejor amiga

- Es que anda raro…-

- Es lógico, después de lo de ayer…-

- hm- bajó la mirada- Temari-san ¿Pueod hablar contigo?-

- Claro- la rubia también parecía decaída, bueno, todos estaban decaídos.

- - - - - - -

Ese día no tenían nada que hacer, puesto que el trabajo comunitario estaba suspendido. Ahora estaban enclaustrados en el instituto. Y, por ahora, en el casino.

En una esquina, estaba el grupito de siempre reunido.

- … Y bueno, el punto es que al parecer Sasuke se haido a reunir con Orochimaru para aprender a usar esa cosa que le hizo la otra vez.- terminó su relató Shikamaru, así es, en vista de que no se podrían reunir en alguna habitación, este era el momento idóneo para hablar, con tanto ruido en rededor nunca podrían detectarlos.

- Maldito bastardo pedofilo…- golpeó el suelo Naruto

- Naruto-kun- lo calmó su novia

- entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

Todos quedaron en silencio, la verdad es que no se les ocurría nada.

- La verdad es que yo ya estoy aburrido de estar aquí- comentó Shikamaru como si nada. Eso les dio ánimos a todos para decir su idea, que era la misma.

- Entonces, está decidido… Vamos a traer al bastardo de vuleta- sentenció Naruto

- Sí, no hay que dejar que se lo lleve ese pedófilo- siguió Kankuro

- Ahora, lo de traerlo de vuelta lo dudo… no creo que podamos volver aquí- comentó Temari

- Bueno, tienes razón… bah, pero cuando lo hayamos encontrado vemos que hacemos- dijo Kiba

- Sería bueno que se plantearan como vamos a salir de aquí con toda esta vigilancia- todos se quedaron de piedra ante las palabras de la Yamanaka

- Tsk, sabía que iba a pasar esto, así que ya lo pensé todo- los sorprendió Shikamaru

- ¿¡en serio!?- estaban sorprendidos

- bajen la voz, por Kami…- todos los estaban viendo, aunque luego volvieron a sus conversaciones habituales- Puedo tenerlo todo dispuesto para la hora de la cena, luego de cenar nos tendrán un rato más aquí encerrados, será breve, pero allí tendremos que discutir todo, porque el martes refuerzan la vigilancia con cámaras nuevas y un nuevo sistema, según le oí a un guardia el otro día, y me demoraría más tiempo descifrar más códigos. Así que es un, o nos vamos el Lunes, o nos vamos el Lunes.-

- Eres un genio Shikamaru- le dijo Shino

- Lo que es un problema…-

- - - - - - - - - -- -

Los recuerdos atormentaban su mente, más de lo usual.

Luego de la conversación se habían separado para dejar espacio a Shikamaru y su cerebro, así que allí estaba él. Había preferido irse solo.

- oye tú…- levantó la mirada, un chico que no conocía lo estaba mirando de forma amenazadora- por fin te encuentro, asesino- le escupió en la cara- por tu culpa murió mi padre-

- ¿tu padre?-

- Sí, y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo recuerdas. Fue en una guerra, y tú mataste a todo su ejército, no sécomo puedes haber acabado con ellos si eres un niñato, pero no puedo estar equivocado. Eres Sabaku no Gaara o, debería decir, Shukaku-

Gaara abrió los ojos a más no poder, ese nombre, un laboratorio, sangre, mucha sangre. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos, dolía. Pero el chico no le prestó atención a esto.

- Me las vas a pagar, tú y yo, hoy en la tarde. Te espero en el patio, estoy seguro que podrás salir sin problemas, o me las cobraré con esa chica tan amiga tuya- Gaara levantó la miarad alarmado- sí, esa pelicafé…- y se fue

No quería involucrar a Naoko en sus asuntos, ella no tenía porque sufrir…

- No quiero que sepa más de cómo era antes…- por alguna razón no quería que ella se alejase de él- No quiero que me desprecie… "como mi padre"-

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Así, llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Y Sakura de nuevo no quería comer. Los chicos estaban preocupados, pero Sakura parecía no estar ahí.

- Vamos Sakura-nee, come…-

- Sakura-san…-

- ¡¡Vamos Sakura-san!! Reanima el fuego de tu juventud-

- Lee… no haces más que llamar la atención de la gente- lo reprendía Tenten, que ahora que ya no se llevaba bien con Neji estaba casi de lapa al lado de Lee

- Cálmate Sakura, ya verás como todo sale bien, pero necesitas comer- la retaba Yoko

- O no tendrás fuerzas ni para pensar- acotó Naoko

Pero Sakura seguí sin probar bocado, hasta que Ino explotó.

- ¡¡SE ACABÓ!! ¡Esto tiene que acabar, ahora! ¿Me escuchaste Sakura?-

- tienes razón- fue la respuesta parsimoniosa de la pelirrosa

- ¿eh?- no se esperaba esa respuesta

- No puedo seguir comiendo esto, lo voy a tirar- se puso de pie con intención de ir al basurero, cuando Ino la retuvo

- Escúchame Sakura, no me estés tomando el pelo-

- No te tomo el pelo-

- En serio, escúchame, pero escúchame bien.- la miro fijamente, a pesar de que la cara de Sakura era inexpresiva- tienes que volver a ser tú, a comer, a ser persona. Porque así de simple, en la actualidad eres un zombi. Superalo, ya, te dejaron ¿y?-

- Es mejor así, las cosas no me duelen… no siento nada-

- ¿De que coño hablas? ¿¡Cómo va a ser mejor no sentir!? No me digas tonteras y ya regresa a la normalidad-

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que lo que amo desaparezca? No gracias…-

PAF (efectos malísimos de sonido)

Todos las estaban mirando, Ino tenía la mano levantada y Sakura tenía una marca roja en la cara donde había abofeteado Ino.

- No me digas tonterías Sakura, este no es el fin delmundo, así que deja ya esa actitud de autocompasión y vuelve a ser tú. Si no, vas a ser sólo un estorbo para todos, si no luchas por lo que quieres eres una mierd- y sevolvió a sentar

Sakura se quedó con la mano sobre su mejilla, mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

_Sakura POV_

_Ino tiene razón. ¿En qué he estado pensando? Puedo traer a Sasuke-kun de vuelta y hacerle ver su error. Ino tiene toda la razón, tengo que animarme, vamos a trer de vuelta a Sasuke, no quiero ser un estorbo, no quiero perder a los que amo… no más, no lo voy a permitir._

_End Sakura's POV_

Pronto la pelirrosa había secado sus lágrimas y se había vuelto a sentar, para comer con avidez.

- Gracias cerdita-

- de nada frentona-

Y así siguió el almuerzo, más contentos porque Sakura parecía haber vuelto.

- - - - - - - - - -

Era de tarde y ellos… seguían encerrados ahí.

Naoko estaba en un rincón, con Lee, Yoko y compañía, pero, si bien estaban todos conversando, ella estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos… más bien, en la conversación de hace unos minutos con Temari.

_Flash Back (Esta es la parte que complementa la historia de Gaara)_

_- ¿De qué querías que hablasemos Naoko?-_

_- Es sobre Gaara-kun… él…-_

_- Sí, está raro desde lo de mi padre. Verás, mi padre siempre lo ha odiado porque…-_

_- Sí, ya me contó… que según él, Gaara tiene la culpa de que haya muerto su madre. También me contó retazos de su infancia, lo que quiero que me aclares es que pasó con Gaara-kun esos años en los que estuvo retenido-_

_- Ah, eso… Pues verás… a mi padre ni siquiera le importó, ni a nadie de la aldea. En esos tiempos, a mi tampoco, y me arrepiento de haber sido tan cruel con un niño. Todo siguió su curso, había rumores de que mi padre había colaborado incluso en el secuestro de mi ototo, pero eran sólo eso, rumores. Un tiempo después me volví espía, y, por esas casualidades, terminé metida en un trabajo donde mi misión era investigar un tal 'arma definitiva'. Así, nunca sospeché con quién me iba a encontrar.- tomó aire- Entré en el laboratorio como una simple ayudante, pero al tiempo logré enterarme de varias cosas, entre ellas, el nombre del cabecilla: Yashagoro. Y, lo más importante, esa arma definitiva: era el resultado de varias investigaciones y experimentos realizados con niños raptados de todas partes del país. Al parecer él era el único que había sobrevivido a todos los experimentos. Y llegó el día en que pude verlo en vivo y en directo: un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos aguamarina, mi hermano. Estaba sucio, maltratado, lleno de heridas y con la mirada perdida, hacía lo que le dijeran. Lo vi asesinar a sangre fría, sin varias un ápice su expresión, y me sentí de lo peor. Cuando éramos pequeños él siempre intentó jugar con nosotros, nunca tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó, pero, sin darnos cuenta, nosotros sólo seguíamos las órdenes de nuestro padre. Me sentí horrible, la peor del mundo… pensé que era yo quién debía sufrir así, no él, y me propuse liberarlo- se secó las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos- Así que una noche me infiltré, le robé las llaves al guardia y lo liberé. Lo envié con mis compañeros de vuelta a casa, aunque a mi me atrapó la policía en medio camino, por suerte nunca supieron que yo ya sabía todo lo de Yashagoro, no me reconocieron y terminé en un internado, calificada como una espía mediocre. Aunque no me arrepiento- sonrió con sinceridad, Naoko agradeció su sinceridad- ¿Sabes? Nunca entendí porque Gaara nos perdonó, yo nunca lo habría hecho, de hecho, yo aún no me perdono a mi misma. Por eso hago todo lo que puedo para que mi hermanito sea feliz, por lo tanto, cualquier cosa que necesites, házmelo saber. Sé que estamos en el mismo barco, aunque por razones distintas, cuñadita- y se fue._

_End Flash back_

- Me pregunto si ella sabe que Gaara no recuerda quien lo liberó…- dijo para si misma

- ¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo Nao?- le preguntó Yoko

- No, nada, pensaba en voz alta, nada más-

- Entonces supongo que no estabas escuchando nada de lo que yo decía ¿no?- su amiga la miraba fulminante

- No- con una gotita

- Te decía que tu love love anda raro-

- ¿Mi love love?-

- Gaara, según lo que me contó Lee-sempai, hace un rato desapareció-

- Oí que le decía al guardia que iba al baño- comentó el cejudo

- Pero se está demorando mucho- puntualizó Tenten

- Además, Kiba-kun dice que fue al baño hace poco y no le vio allí- siguió Lee

- ¿tú no sabes nada?-

A la pelicafé le recorrió un escalofrío, esto le daba mala espina; es decir: Gaara desparecido, más, el hecho de que andaba raro, igual, nada bueno.

- Antes estaba hablando con un chico de otro curso, no se veía muy amigable- comentó Tenten. Y con eso bastó, Naoko se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- En seguida vuelvo- fue lo único que dijo a sus amigos.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que eso pasaría- le dijo Yoko a Kankurou apenas la chica se hubo alejado lo suficiente

- envidio a Gaara, ya quisiera yo tener una novia así- lloraba Kankurou

- Estoy de acuerdo Kankurou-san- lloraba Lee con él

- Hey, que no es para que lloren- les recriminaba Yoko

- Que vergüenza…- Tenten sólo quería que se la tragara la tierra

- Ne, Tenten, creo que Ino y los demás están jugando algo interesante ¿vamos?-

- Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos con ellos?-

- Dejarlos ahí ¿qué más? Vámonos- y se fueron con los demás que estaban un poquito más alejados desde que Lee y Kankurou comenzaron a llorar como posesos.

- - - - - - - -

La pleicafé caminó con decisión hacia el guardia, y pidió permiso para iral baño. Ahora, la única cuestión era ¿cómo lo haría para escapar? El guardia la estaría esperando fuera del baño, y no quería llamar la atención…

Se miro en el espejo y se mojó la cara, pensando, pensando…

- hola- la chica se sobresaltó, pero se tranquilizó al ver a Temari

- Temari-san-

- Vine a ayudarte, scede que escuché lo que estaban hablando por casualidad y supuse que no tendrías como salir, así que vine-

- ¿eh? Pero si son dos guardias, uno para cada una… no te podrás librar de los dos-

- ¿quién dijo algo de pelear? Voy a correr, ya verás como los despistaré. Pero tendrás segundos para salir de aquí, aprovéchalos-

- Te van a castigar si haces eso, Temari-san. No te preocupes, debe haber otra forma de salir-

- Nada de eso, bien sabes que es la forma más rápida, y no es como que hubiesen muchas otras opciones… así que déjamelo a mi- se encaminó a la puerta- Encuentra a mi hermanito, lo dejo en tus manos, cuñadita- y salió rápidamente, pronto afuera se escuchó un gran barullo, gritos y después… nada.

La pelicafé agradeció silenciosamente el sacrificio de su amiga y asomó la cabeza. No vio a nadie cerca, así que salió hecha un rayo.

- - - - - - - - - -

Fuera, un pelirrojo era golpeado sin cesar por un enfurecido chico.

- ¿¡por qué no te defiendes!?- gritaba el atacante embravecido

- No tengo intenciones de pelear contigo-

- ¡¡Entonces defiéndete!!-

- Tampoco, merezco esto, merezco que descargues en mi todo ese sufrimiento que debes haber pasado… soy un asesino y acepto el castigo que esto conlleva-

- No entinedo como mi padre pudo morir en manos de un chiquillo llorón y estúpido como tú, ¡sé hombre y pelea!-

- Ya te dije que no voy a hacerlo, lo siento, pero no me defenderé… si es la única forma de apaciguar tu corazón del sufrimiento que te he causado lo haré. Pero no pelearé contigo. "Porque si lo hago puedo matarte"- Eso no logró más que enfadar más al chiquillo, quién se abalanzó sobre el sabaku no sin mediación alguna, asestándole patadas y golpes que sólo lograron acrecentar los moretones que el pelirrojo ya presentaba.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que el pobre Gaara casi no se podía levantar. Pero nadie los notaba, estaban en una zona muy escondida del patio y Gaara no emitía sonido.

- No puedo creer que seas tan patético- el chico escupió en la cara de Gaara- nadie más merece saber que aquel que acabó con sus seres queridos es tan patético, acabaré con esto- y de quien sabe donde el chico sacó una pequeña navaja- ¡¡acabaré con tu vida!!- gritó con una cara de psicópata (peor que la de Gaarita), Gaara cerró los ojos, no le quedaban fuerzas para cubrirse.

- "Me lo merezco…"- y esperó que llegara el golpe.

Y esperó…

Y esperó…

Pero no llegaba, así que abrió los ojos, y su vista se vio interferida por una figura notablemente femenina.

- Vuelves a acercarte a él con ese cuchillo y lamentarás haberme conocido-

- ¡¿y tú quien eres?!-

- No te importa, y mejor vete, que si no te he golpeado es porque soy benevolente-

- ¡¡Quítate de mi camino!!- el chico estaba desquiciado, así que la chica sólo tuvo que esquivar su navaja y asestarle una buena patada en el estómago para que quedase tirado a una buena distancia de ella.

- imbécil- luego se agachó para quedar a la altura de Gaara- ¿Estás bien Gaara-kun?-

(N/A: This is kinda freak… inner: traducción: esto es raro. N/A: Nao parece un chico y Gaara la princesa en problemas XD)

- ¿por qué viniste?-

- Estaba preocupada porque no aparecías, ¿se puede saber por qué no peleabas? Lo habría derrotado en un santiamén-

- Me lo merezco, yo maté a su padre, es justo que se desquite conmigo… no tengo derecho a defender…- pero no pudo terminar, porque le llegó tremendo bofetón

- No digas estupideces Gaara-kun- le dolía ver que el chico se castigase así- no era algo que pudieras controlar, no fue tu culpa… no tienes porque culparte a ti mismo, te manipularon… no te castigues así… podrías haber muerto y yo…- pero no pudo terminar

- ¡¡CUIDADO!!- Gaara gritó al ver alchico levantarse y, como una flecha, volver a asestar un golpe, y esta vez si acertó, aunque gracias al aviso del pelirrojo, sólo fue un rasguño en la mejilla de Naoko, que cortó también parte de su "máscara".

Pero, por la mala posición, Naoko no tenía muchas opciones de movilidad: la había atrapado hincada. Pero para su suerte una fuerte mano levantó al chico de la solapa y lo levantó del suelo. La chica levantó la mirada, impresionada, y allí estaba Gaara, con una mirada amenazante y mortífera.

- Escúchame, puedes golpearme e incluso hacerme sangrar pero si tocas a Naoko te saco las entrañas y me va a valer un huevo que sigas vivo mientras lo hago ¿entiendes?-

- Suéltame- y le enterró la navaja en la mano, pero alchico pareció no dolerle y, con una brutal fuerza, lanzó al chico lejos y tiro la navaja al suelo, mientras su mano sangraba copiosamente.

- Hay gente a la quele cuesta entender… aunque eso es mejor para mí- sus labiosse curvaron en una sonrisa por demás sádica, y se encaminó lentamente hacia su contendiente. Sus ojos eran opacos, y su mirada del más profundo deleite. Cuando hubo llegado adonde el chico apoyó su pie en su abdomen, haciendo presión.- ¿sabes? Los estorbos como tú no merecen ni siquiera morir rápido, merecen un sufrimiento comparable a su estupidez lo que, en tu caso, significa mucho, pero mucho, dolor- dijo las palabras lentamente, saboreando su significado, mientras el joven bajo él intentaba quitar su pie de ahí, para poder respirar.

Estaba preocupada, ese no era el Gaara queella conocía, este estaba controlado por un extraño ser… un sádico… no podía dejar que siguiese así.

Se puso de pie y corrió donde Gaara ya estaba asfixiando al chico, y se abrazó a su cintura, intentando sacarlo de allí. Aunque casi no fue necesario emplear mucha fuerza, pues el pelirrojo se quedó estático apenas ella lo hubo tocado.

- Gaara-kun… detente… onegai, tu no eres así…- lágrimas amenazaban con caer de los ojos de la chica, el semblante de Gaara se fue suavizando y liberó la presión de su pie sobre el chico, quien se arrastró lejos de allí.

- Naoko-san…-

- Gaara-kun…no… no me des esos sustos…- y se abrazó a la espalda de él con fuerza. Gaara estaba sorprendido, nunca nadie le había profesado tanto… cariño, era extraño.

- yo… Naoko-san…-

- aunque me alegro de que esto no haya pasado a más, gracias por volver a ser tú- y sin más se bajó rápidamente la máscara y lo besó en la mejilla, luego se la subió sin que Gaara se fijase siquiera en el gesto. La cara de Gaara competía con su cabello, pero algo lo sacó de su sopor… un tremendo dolor en la mano

- sangre…- dijo saliendo del estupor

- ¡¡es cierto!! Dame acá- tomó la mano izquierda del chico con suavidad y, quitándose una de las típicas vendas que llevaba en los brazos comenzó a vendar la mano de Gaara- esto es sólo por mientras, luego tendrás que ir a enfermería… además, tienes una cantidad de hematomas… damn it ¿Puedes caminar?- Gaara asintió- que bueno… porque de todas forma no creo que pueda cargarte Gaara-kun… vamos- y puso al lado de Gaara, tomándolo por bajo el brazo, para que se apoyara en ella.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Por fin llegó la cena, y el tan ansiado plan de Shikamaru parecía estar listo.

- ¿y?- preguntó ansiosa Ino

- ¿Dónde está Temari?- preguntó el chico notando su ausencia

- Creo que está castigada…- dijo Naoko- Y Gaara-kun está en la enfermería-

- ¿Sabes cuando la dejarán salir?-

- Por ahí escuché que sería hasta el mediodía- interrumpió Neji

- bien, entonces… escuchen- todos se acercaron y, a base de comida y utensilios de plástico el chico se dedicó a explicar su plan.

- - - - - - - - -

Era ya de noche, y en una habitación…

- Ne, Ino-chan-

- hm-

- ¿Crees que podremos rescatar a Sasuke-kun?-

- Obvio-

- y que pasa si nopodemos salir de aquí, o si llegamos demasiado tarde donde Sasuke-kun y ya está bajo elcontrol de esa serpiente, o si nos atrapan o si…-

- ya cálmate Sakura, he trabajado desde pequeña con Shikamaru, eso de sobra lo sabes, y sus planes nunca han fallado. Ya duérmete, mañana vamos a necesitar la energía-

- hai… y si morimos en el intento…- siguió

- no vamos a morir, ¡por Dios Sakura!-

- Pero es que…- lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos- Sasuke-kun huyó por mi culpa, siempre lo arruino todo… no soy más que un estorbo y yo… quizá no debería ir con ustedes- Ino se levantó, harta, y le dio un zape a Sakura

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces y de autocompadecerte! No vas a ser un estorbo, el que la sigue la consigue ¿no?- abrazó a su mejor amiga con cariño- ten fe Sakura, todo va a salir bien (esto parece Sakura card captors ya) y no te preocupes, que como te vuelvas una carga yo te lo hago saber, frentona-

- Que mala eres Ino-pig-

- No me llames cerda-

- cerda-

Y ambas se echaron a reír

- gracias Ino-chan-

- de nada Sakura frentona, sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Ahora, buenas noches-

Y apagaron la luz

- - - - - - - - - -

El orgulloso sol comenzó a salir tras las montañas, señalando con su brillante prescencia el inicio de un nuevo día, una nueva semana y, para algunos, el día en el que cambiarían sus vidad actuales.

Un rubio se despertaba, madrugador como siempre, frotándose sus ojos. Se desperezó y se puso de pie y se adentró en el baño, para poder ducharse. Quien sabe en cuanto tiempo más podría volver a hacerlo.

Se demoró poco, nunca se demoraba más de 15 minutos. Se puso el uniforme, sin la chaquetita eso sí, hacía mucho calor. También se dejo el pelo mojado. Salió del baño totalemente despierto.

- ¡¡Sasuke-baka, ya levanta…!!- miro la cama y se quedó mudo, verdad que se había ido. Hace dos días ya, ayer le había pasado lo mismo. Se deprimió levemente, sacó la cadenilla que anteriormente pertenecía a su pelinegro amigo y la apretó en su puño- Prometo que te rescataré de las manos de Orochimaru cueste lo que me cueste, aunque tenga que dejarte inconsiente para hacerlo'ttebayo- levantó su puño.

- - - - - - - -

Todos los chicos hicieron como si no ocurriera nada, desayunaron, fueron a clases sin demostrar ni un ápice de la ansiedad de la cual eran presas. Así y todo, notaron que lo tendrían complicado aunque los profesores no sospecharan nada: los tenían bien vigilados. Iruka se paseaba frecuentemente por el pasillo donde ellosfrecuentaban estar, con escusas como: tengo que habalr con tal profesor o sólo quería ver como estaba mí querido hijo, ante lo cual Naruto sonreía con cariño. Le causaba una profunda tristeza tener que irse sin poder contarle a su "padre".

Sakura estaba con un humor cambiante, en un momento se sentía totalmente confiada de su campaña venidera, luego se sentía pesimista, luego feliz por ir en búsqueda de su amor y luego triste por abandonar a su "madre" y a shizune-neechan, pero luego se sentía tranquila porque iba a estar con su hermano y sus amigos en esa nueva aventura, y luego se cuestionaba si un montón de adolescentes podrían hacerlo. En sí, estaba bastante… emocional.

Los demás… pues cada uno a su modo, aunque disimuladamente, mostraba sus emociones en acciones que parecían normales a ojos extraños, pero eran extrañas para los más cercanos:

Shikamaru no había dormido nada en todo el día, a pesar de que si reposaba la cabeza entre los brazos y parecía dormido, pero no lo estaba… se pasó todo el día repasando su plan.

Chouji comía más de lo usual.

Ino estuvo casi todo el día pintándose los labios.

Hinata hablaba menos de lo normal, y estuvo casi todo el día abrazada a Naruto, aunque este comportamiento venía sucediéndose de forma continua desde la discusión con su tío.

Shino… bueno… Shino siguió normal: callado.

Kiba no paraba de hablar, de cualquier estupidez, pero hablar.

Tenten no paraba de darle sus buenos golpes a Lee cada vez que este comenzaba con su charla de la juventud y bla, bla (que ese día fue más frecuente que de costumbre) y Neji no paraba de lanzarle agua al pobre cejotas cada vez que encendía un fósforo o cualquier cosa: ¿de donde sacaba los fósforos? Ni idea.

Temari… bueno, Temari estuvo casi todo el día molestando a su hermano menor, junto a Kankurou.

Naoko y Yoko… pues ellas estaban tranquilas, su comportamiento no varió.

- Es una estupidez ponerse nervioso…- comentaban

- Sí, la verdad es que no sé porque no estoy ansiosa…- respondió Yoko

- Yo tampoco lo sé, pero prefiero no estarlo- dijo Naoko

En un determinado momento, Naruto se escabulló, junto con hinata, a los pasillos oscuros.

Allí fue de nuevo donde el tipo encapuchado que hacía las revistas, necesitaba un último favor.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-

- Vengo a comprar unas fotos-

Hinata no entendía nada.

- ¿De quién?-

- Pues de Hinata-chan- sonrió zorrunamente, era la última vez que podría comprar las fotos de su querida novia, unas fotos buenas y a un precio razonable.

Hinata se sonrojó hasta la raíz.

- ¡Na…Naruto-kun!-

El tipo le mostró todas las fotos que tenía, algunas bastante pervertidas que hicieron sangrar de la nariz a Naruto y casi desmayarse a Hinata, y al final el chico compró bastantes. Incluso compró algunas donde salían ellos dos juntos y se las regaló a Hinata, que las aceptó tímidamente y las guardó como un tesoro.

- Arigato.- dijo antes de irse, pero cuando ya iba a doblar por la esquina, se volvió y gritó:

- Por cierto, ero-sennin, si llegasa venderle a alguien más las fotos de Hinata-chan te mataré- y sonrió, luego se fue, sabiendo que esas palabras eran probablemente las últimas que diría a ese hombre tan pervertido pero tan divertido.

El hombre se quitó la capucha y miro sorprendido al chico, pero se despidió con la mano.

- ¿Cómo supo que era yo?... bueno, en todo caso, ya veremos si puede cumplir su amenaza.- sonrió- en todo caso, ya lo veré en clases, así que no sé por qué se despide… ese chico tonto- pronunció, sin saber que su pensamiento estaba equivocado.

- - - - - - - -

Gaara estuvo todo el día callado, aunque era comprensible. Naoko, si bien estuvo la mayoría del día con Yoko y Hinata, pasó también tiempo con Gaara. No conversaron mucho, pero por el simple echo de estar cerca de ella Gaara era feliz, ahora sabía que sin importar su forma de ser ella no se alejaría de él, así que podía (como decía Temari) arriesgarse un poco.

Así que así estaba a la hora posterior a las clases, cuando estaban todos encerrados en el casino.

Gaara, siguiendo el consejo de Temari, se había sentado, no sin dificultades por lo herido que estaba, en el suelo, al lado de Naoko y, tímidamente, la había abrazado por la cintura, acercándola a él. La chica se sobresaltó al sentirlo, pero luego, al sentir tan cerca la respiración de Gaara se sonrojó notoriamente, aunque no se separó de él y posó su mano sobre la de él, que reposaba en su cintura, en un gesto de cariño.

Temari estaba mirando la escena disimuladamente (se habían separado en grupitos a hablar) a una distancia prudente de ellos y echaba estrellitas.

Kankurou estaba llorando a lágrima viva.

- Mi hermanito ya creció…- decía

Lee y Yoko miraban contentos la escena, aunque no comentaron nada al respecto y siguieron hablando como si nada.

- Oi, Gaara-kun, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó Lee, a lo que Gaara sólo asintió

- Pero en serio quedaste machucado ayer, que dolor…- comentó Yoko

Y así, siguieron conversando, todos por su lado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y finalmente llegó la hora de la cena, todos tenían sus mochilas listas y se sentían ansiosos. Terminaron de cenar, guardándose las cosas que podían guardar, había que aprovechar todas las provisiones. Y se marcharon a sus habitaciones bastante temprano. Pero Shikamaru había dejado un regalito en el casino, cerca de donde se encontraban los enchufes.

Llegando a su habitación, Shikamaru conectó su computadora por última vez a la red del instituto. Miro su reloj: las 10:00pm, accionó la bomba y, si bien no sintió el estallido, pronto supo que había funcionado, pues la alarma comenzó a sonar. Tecleó unas cuantas cosas y pronto el edificio estaba a oscuras, guardó su ordenador y tomó su mochila, mientras se escuchaban los insistentes golpes en su puerta.

- ¡¡esto no es un simulacro!! Salgan ahora- y así lo hizo el chico, en la fila se encontró con sus compañeros y, después de una mirada, asintieron. Rápidamente Lee le asestó un golpe al que iba delante, Neji pateó al que iba tras ellos, Naruto golpeó al otro que iba delante y Kankurou se encargó del de atrás. Chouji les hizo inhalar unos extraños polvos y pronto estuvieron dormidos.

Comenzaron a correr en dirección al hall, evitando los pasillos que daban al patio, pues por ellos iba pasando la masa de estudiantes.

- - - - - - - -

La situación de las chicas fue similar, y ahora corrían al hall. Llevaban lo justo y necesario y, si bien la mochila de Ino iba super cargada, su paso era rápido.

Pronto llegaron al encuentro de los chicos, no tuvieron problemas, ya que los guardias estaban muy ocupados en llevar a los alumnos al patio y apagar el incendio.

- Bien, un último checkeo. Chouji ¿tienes las provisiones?- comenzó Shikamaru

- sí-

- Naoko, Yoko, ¿las bombas?-

- sí-

Y así brevemente checkearon lo que les podía faltar, aunque las preocupaciones de Shikamaru estaban demás; todos sabían lo importante de esta huída, así que arreglaron todo minuciosamente.

- Entonces nos vamos…-

Ino asintió y, sacando un pequeño alambre, prosiguió a abrir la puerta, mientras Shikamaru descifraba rápidamente el código. Abrieron la puerta y se prepararon para la otra, detrás de la cual se encontrarían con sus úktimos obstáculos: los guardias de la entrada.

Abrieron la otra puerta, y, apenas lo hicieron se encontraron con, por lo menos, cinco guardias observándolos. Tardaron un poco en reaccionar, tiempo que fue aprovechado por las dos guardaespaldas para lanzar sus bombas de humo caseras.

- ¡vamos!- gritó Naruto.

Las dos chicas dejaron fuera de combate a la mayoría de los guardias; gracias a su entrenamiento el humo no era un impedimento para llevar sus labores.

Disipado el humo, quedaban sólo 3 guardias, que rápidamente fueron abatidos por Naruto, Tenten y Kankurou.

El gran grupo corrió en dirección a la reja, al lado de la cual había un solitario árbol. Pero antes de llegar, algo llamó la atención de Hinata.

- ma…matte… ahí hay… algo- señalando la pared, un poco más lejos- es… un hoyo- todos miraron sorprendidos y se acercaron, en efecto, era un agujero como los que hacen los perros: una excavación que llegaba al otro lado, lo suficientemente grande como para que pasaran ellos, pero no lo suficiente como para que se notara a la distancia.

- Que suerte, eres genial Hinata-chan- sonrió Naruto abrazando a su novia

- Ya, sí… déjen su momento cursi para después. Ahora salgamos antes de que los guardias despierten, o antes de que nos pillen. Vamos- uno a uno fueron atravesando el agujero, arrastrándose por la tierra (a pesar de lo mucho que se quejó Ino), sin saber que, hace sólo dos días, por ese mismo lugar había escapado aquel a quien buscaban.

Finalmente salieron todos, y, con el corazón en la boca, corrieron amparados de la oscuridad de la noche, hasta que llegaron a un bosque y se pudieron detener a descansar unos segundos; no podían detenerse, protno notarían su auscencia.

Inhalaron bastamente y tomaron agua de las botellas que habían traído, pero todo sabía y se sentía diferente.

Sabía a libertad.

- Sigamos- apremió Neji poniéndose de pie, y todos asintieron.

- ¿Adonde vamos?- preguntó Yoko

- Por ahora, adonde no puedan encontrarnos, o sea, lejos de aquí.-

Y así partieron, su destino era incierto, pero todos tenían clara una cosa: de ahora en adelante debían luchar por sus vidas.

Continuará…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas de la autora: HOLAAA!! Waaaa!! Tanto time sin escribir, lamento la demora (en serio) pero muchos sucesos habían impedido mi oportunidad de escribir (entre ellas la catástrofe de la ruptura de mi pantalla TToTT) y tampoco es que haya tenido mucha inspiración y tiempo, las pruebas, el libro que me prestaron que es buenísimo… muchas cosas se confabularon en mi contra, el punto es: gomen nasai por la demora

Saku: tsk, menos mal que ya lo subiste…

Je, sí, eso es lo bueno. Bueno, esta vez no voy a responder reviews (no es que no quiera, pero son las tres de la mañana y mi cerebrito pugna por descansar) pero no es que no los aprecie… simepre que los leo mi corazón se llena de júbilo, así que espero que me vuelvan a dejar… ONEGAI!! Recuerden: una Andreacon reviews es una Andre mu feliz y emocionada D, aporten en la campaña: un review para una Autora.

Bueno, besitos a todos!!

MY LOVE SUS REVIEWWWWSSS!! Me hacen sentir tan feliiiiz! Así que espero ver más (le salen brillitos)

Saku: AHHH mis ojos…

Bueno, FELIZ NAVIDAD!! Pásenla con su familia y que tengan un tiempo grato, losmejores deseos para todos y muchos besos y abrazos de mi parte.

Bye!

Cuidenseee!

MERRY XMAS!!

_**Algunas caídas son el medio para levantarse a situaciones más felices**_


	21. cap 18: Luchando por la libertad

Por fin el nuevo capi!! gomen por la demora nyuu T.T, bueno, más detalles al final.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, a mi sólo me pertenece la idea de este fic y tres de sus personajes (Naoko, Yoko y Hana) además del pelo rubio de Sasori XD (después me enteré de que era pelirrojo). Como ya saben esto lo hago sin fines de lucro nn.  
Claves:  
- Hablando-  
-"Pensando"-  
(N/a: comentarios míos ocasionales o algunas aclaraciones)  
- - - - cambio de escena - - - - -  
_Punto de vista de alguien_

Con eso ya pueden empezar a leer ¡disfruten!

- - - - - - - - - - lol - - - - -- - - - - OxO - - - - - nwn- - - - - (estoy de ociosa)

Capítulo 18: luchando por la libertad

Se habían detenido a descansar cuando los primeros rayos del sol despuntaban por el horizonte, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día, un día que, para otras personas, podía parecer tranquilo, con esa sensación que precede a un bello día, en especial pensando que se acerca el invierno. Pero los chicos que se encontraban reunidos en ese claro no lo veían así, estaban cansados y los ojos se les cerraban solos; habían corrido toda la noche, deteniéndose sólo por minutos para tomar aire y vigilar que no los estuviesen siguiendo, luego, reemprendían la marcha.

Ahora, por fin, se habían detenido para "descansar", o por lo menos para un amago de eso, pues debían planear sus siguientes acciones.

- Bien ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Temari poniéndole voz a las dudas de todos

El problema es que nadie sabía la respuesta. Shikamaru suspiró.

- Si queremos lograr nuestro objetivo primero tenemos que obtener información del paradero de Orochimaru, además de obtener provisiones y refugio, al menos hasta que sepamos donde nos dirigiremos. Es demasiado peligroso quedarnos a la intemperie, y más ahora que, probablemente, nos estarán buscando.- (primera vez que Shika dice algo de corrido sin agregar un "problemático" XD)

- Por aquí cerca hay un pequeño pueblo- mencionó Naoko

- ¿eh¡oh, es verdad!- reaccionó Yoko- estuvimos ahí en nuestro entrenamiento- Naoko asintió

- No sé que tanta información podremos obtener allí, pero por lo menos podemos obtener algo de comida y también refugio mientras planeamos nuestro siguiente paso. Es un pueblo bastante pequeño y muy pocas personas saben que existe, de hecho, ni siquiera aparece en los mapas-dijo Naoko

- Además, ese pueblo es un destino frecuente para viajeros, comerciantes y algunas personas de la mafia. Y también hay una gran red de ninjas escondida cerca de esa ciudad, aunque no sabemos donde está- dijo con un semblante serio su compañera. Naoko le miro significativamente y ambas compartieron una mirada, pero nadie más lo notó.

- Entonces allí iremos, es lo mejor que podemos hacer- dijo Shikamaru

- ¡¡Entonces vamos!!- saltó Naruto

- Espera Uzumaki- le calló Neji- No te adelantes-

- Neji tiene razón Naruto, ahora que nos buscan no podemos viajar sin tomar precauciones- dijo Shino

- Exacto, por eso pensé en un plan para dividirnos en dos grupos, un grupo grande es más fácil de rastrear, pero tampoco podemos ir en grupos muy pequeños, sería inconveniente si debemos luchar- dijo Shikamaru- pero todavía debo arreglar algunos detalles en mi plan, así que todavía no podemos partir- Asintieron, todos sabían que si había alguien capaz de idear un plan para llevarlos seguros hasta ese pequeño pueblo ese era Shikamaru.

- Bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. Así que los hombres irán a buscar algo comestible, mientras podamos evitar tocar nuestras provisiones debemos hacerlo. Así que, no vuelvan si no traen comida- ordenó Ino

- ¿eh¿Y ustedes qye harán entonces?- preguntó molesto el dueño de Akamaru

- Buscaremos agua, así que ya vayanse- los chicos se fueron a regañadientes mientras las chicas tomaban sus botellas y odres.

- Por aquí cerca escuché un río- mencionó Sakura

- Bien, te seguimos- así se marcharon, dejando a Shikamaru recostado en la rama de un árbol.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al poco ya tenían todas las botellas llenas y listas para llevar, tampoco es que fuese una tarea muy difícil en todo caso. Es por eso, y por el agradable sol que pegaba en ese momento, aparte también del asqueroso sudor en su bello cuerpo, que propuso lo siguiente a las chicas:

- ¿Y si nos damos un baño?-

Todas miraron a la rubia con sorpresa, la propuesta venía de sorpresa, siendo que todas estaban acongojadas pensando en lo que seguiría, pero ahora que lo pensaban, un bañito no les vendría nada mal.

- Pero d-debemos llevar el agua- dijo Hinata, y todas lo pensaron correcto, excepto la traviesa Ino.

- Pero creéme que se demoraran un tanto en encontrar comida, además, ese vago de Shikamaru de seguro aprovechará de dormir en vez de seguir afinando su plan, le conozco demasiado bien.- sonrió con nostalgia rememorando los viejos tiempos en lo que Chouji, Shikamaru y ella eran un equipo de espionaje: el pelinegro siempre se iba a dormir a la terraza argumanetando que "a su plan le faltaban detallitos", pero ella sabía que su plan siempre lo tenía listo desde antes. Aunque en el presente estaba segura de que la situación no era tan similar al pasado, ahora no eran tres sino 16; y es por ello que pensaba darle un poquito más de tiempo a Shikamaru antes de ir a importunarlo, además, necesitaba un baño con urgencia.

- En eso tienes razón- asintió Temari

- Entonces no hay problema- sonrió Yoko, le encantaba el agua- ¡¡La que llegué última es Baki-sensei!!- Y echó a correr al río. Las demás se quedaron estáticas un rato, viendo como la ropa de la chica volaba hasta que quedó en ropa interior y se lanzó al agua.

- ¡¡Está exquisita!!- sonrió infantilmente y las observó, las demás todavía estaban bajo la sombra del árbol donde había dejado el agua- ¿Qué esperan? Como ya dije, la última es Baki-sensei, no creo que alguna quiera serlo-

Ino sonrió y también corrió al agua, jalando a Sakura y a Hinata.

- ¡¡Vamos!! Yo no quiero ser ese viejo feo- las otras dos sonrieron ante su infaltil comportamiento, pero igualmente dejaron su ropa cerca y se zambulleron en el río.

- ¡Que fría está!- exclamó Ino

Luego les siguieron las otras tres, aunque Naoko se quedó retirada en un ladito, lavándose rápidamente; no le gustaba el agua fría.

- Buuu que aburrida eres Naoko- le reprochó su mejor amiga cuando la pelicafé se salió

- Ya sabes que no me gusta el agua fría-

- Que aburrida eres, vamos, ven con nosotras- Le miro suplicante

- N-no… gracias, aunque me quedaré aquí en la orilla un ratito más- dijo la pelicafé tomando asiento

- Bu, eres una A-BU-RRI-DA- le sacó la lengua y se fue a unir a la guerra de agua que llevaban Ino y Sakura, la pelicafé sonrió.

- - - - - - - -

Suspiró.

Todavía no encontraba nada para comer y estaba seguro que los demás ya habrían vuelto, y es que no quería volver con las manos vacías, sería como perder (a pesar de que esta no era ninguna competencia) ante los demás, y él nunca permitiría semejante cosa, jamás.

- ¡¡Sólo tengo que esfrozarme más dattebayo!!- se dijo con el puño en alto, así que siguió su camino hasta que, de un momento a otro, escuchó un grito agudo.

No podía ser, esa voz era de…

- Hinata- echó a correr y se encontró en un gran río donde estaban las chicas…

Bañándose…

En ropa interior…

Un tic asomó en su mejuilla cuando se dio cuenta que todas lo estaban mirando… Y no con buenas intenciones.

- Naruto… tú… ¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!!- gritó Ino al momento que Yoko, Temari, Tenten y ella misma corrían a despedazar al pobre rubio.

- Yo… no… no era mi intención-

Pero los ataques de las chicas no lo dejaron continuar, y es que eran formidables.

- Sakura-san ¿Se encuentra bien?- Le preguntó Naoko a la pelirrosada mientras cargaba a la desmayada Hinata

- ¿eh? Sí ¿Por qué?-

- Es que me sorprende que no le esté pegando a Naruto-san con las demás- argumentó con una gotita. La pelirrosa sonrió; es cierto, normalmente sería ella quien más le golpeara.

- Es que…- sonrió con tristeza, estaba desganada, aún no se recuperaba del abandono del azabache, y como no, si se sentía culpable.

- Anímese, ya le encontraremos- le dijo la pelicafé con un tono amable

- ¿ah? Gracias…- no sabía que era tan transparente- De todas formas, creo que tiene suficiente con esas cuatro, no necesito ir a golpearle yo también-

- En eso tiene razón- ambas rieron

- - - - - - - - - -

- ¡¡TSUNADE-SAMA!!-

La rubia pegó un salto en su escritorio.

El corte de electricidad no logró arreglarlo hasta pasadas las 4 de la madrugada debido a la incompetencia del técnico del gobierno, aunque claro, "él decía que él era el mejor y que no quería que nadie lo molestase", así que no podían hacer nada. Luego de eso, le informan que se pierden alumnos, pero debido al barullo por el incidente y todo eso no sabían quienes eran, además, habían encontrado a algunos guardias inconsientes en los pasillos y ella dedujo que esos alumnos faltantes tendrían la culpa de ello. Por lo tanto, ahora tenía un dolor de cabeza enorme y sólo quería dormir, pero, como siempre, Shizune era TAN oportuna…

- ¿Qué?- dijo con fastidio

- Ya descubrieron quienes son los alumnos faltantes…- La rubio se puso de pie con estrépito

- ¿Quiénes?- aunque sospechaba quienes eran, y sabía que no le iba a gustar

- Pues… Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Hi…- La rubia se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su silla

- ¿Por qué a mí?- lo sabía, suspiró y su mirada cambió a una más seria- Quiero que llames a los profesores de siempre, maldición…- La pelinegra salió echa una bala- Apenas los traigan de vuelta los mataré- y volvió a recostarse sobre su escritorio.

- - - - - - - - - -

Al rato ya estaban todos reunidos en el claro guardando la carne en bolsitas ya que, de la poca que trajeron los chicos, no podrían asalra, los podrías descubrir. Así que estaban comiendo fruta en conserva.

- Bien, los voy a dividir en dos grupos de ocho personas. No aceptaré quejas ni demandas, ya que esto debe ser lo más rápido posible.- todo asintieron- bien, grupo A: Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Sakura, Chouji, Temari, Naruto y Yoko- los aludidos se ubicaron al otro lado de Shikamaru- Bien, iran en fila india en las siguientes posiciones: A la delantera Hinata ya que posee una gran vista y es lo que necesitarán al ir por el espeso follaje del bosque, tras ella Kiba y Akamaru, con su gran olfato podrán ayudar en la detección de enemigos; tercero Lee; detrás de él irá Sakura, según lo que sé posees grandes habilidades curativas, así que estarás al medio para poder auxiliar a quien lo necesite; luego Chouji, tras él ira Temari, penúltimo ira Naruto, y al final Yoko ya que posee una gran vista, muy buenos sentidos y reflejos, así que es ideal para un ataque sorpresivo por la espalda.- Todos asintieron- Les daré sus instrucciones y quiero que partan enseguida. Ustedes iran por el sur que, según lo que me contó Naoko, es un trayecto más largo, así que espero que hagan la menor cantidad de paradas posibles. Si es que se da el caso de un combate, eviten alejarse y protejan a Hinata y Sakura, pues ellas serán las encargadas de las curaciones, así que no pueden pelear. Y, en el caso de que deban separarse, lo harán en parejas que ya he dispuesto para pelear: Naruto y Hinata, Temari y Kiba, Yoko y Lee, Chouji y Sakura. El líder de su grupo será Temari, así que acaten todas sus órdenes. Ahora pueden partir- el grupo A asintió, desapareciendo en el follaje sin más palabras.

- Espero que estén bien- suspiró Ino

- Lo estarán, ellos son fuertes- apoyó Naoko

- Sí, tienes razón- la rubia sonrió- bien¿y nosotros?-

- Bueno, como ya saben tomaremos un camino más corto, pero más peligroso pues está mas descubierto, por eso dejé conmigo a aquellos más discretos, por así decirlo- Shikamaru suspiró- Bien, adelante irá Neji, por las mismas razones que Hinata iba adelante en el otro grupo; luego Shino, tu habilidad es muy parecida a la de Kiba; luego yo, desde ahí podré dar órdenes tanto adelante como para los de atrás, además, me acomoda el combate a distancia; en cuarto lugar ira Ino, ya que tú serás la encargada del botiquín; tras Ino ira Gaara, por su habilidad de luchar a larga distancia; luego Kankuro y tras él lTenten, ambos son buenos en el combate a distancia pero tienen buen combate cuerpo a cuerpo; y al final Naoko por las mismas razones que Yoko iba al final en el otro grupo. Las parejas serán: Neji y Tenten, Shino y Kankurou, Ino y yo, Naoko y Gaara. Bien, con eso, partamos- el grupo ordenó sus pertenencias y se fue.

No había tiempo que perder.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- Bien, como Shizune ya les ha informado, han desaparecido 16 alumnos y sospecho la razón por la que han escapado- comenzó la rubia

- ¿Seguir a Uchiha no?- preguntó Gai

- Exacto, pero, como ya sabrán, entre esos chicos está Uzumaki Naruto, quien contiene al Kyuubi y a quien Orochimaru busca, así que es de extrema urgencia encontrar a esos chicos antes de que se metan donde no les llamaron- la mujer suspiró por centésima vez en el día- Y los llamé para que los busquen, ustedes son los únicos que saben del demonio dentro de Uzumaki y, por lo tanto, los únicos preparados para cualquier situación.- asintieron

- Entonces partiremos apenas todo esté listo- informó Anko

- Bien, pueden retirarse- los profesores empezaron a salir, pero antes de que Shizune saliese la rubia le detuvo- Shizune-

- Dígame Tsunade-sama-

- Quiero que tú también vayas- la chica la miro asombrada- Sé que probablemente vaya a ser muy incómodo y probablemente no quieras "Ni yo tampoco, no quiero perder a otra de mis 'hijas'", pero eres una de las personas más confiables que conozco y se que si dejo esto en tus manos sabrás cumplirme- la mujer asintió acongojada, desde que conoció a su maestra nunca se había separado de ella

- Claro Tsunade-sama-

- Sabía que podía confiar en ti- la mujer sonrió con tristeza

- Entonces iré a preparar mis cosas- hizo una reverencia y salió.

- - - - - - - -

Habían parado a tomar un pequeño descanso cerca de un riachuelo, y es que, si bien le habían dicho a Shikamaru que se darían prisa, cansaba tener que esquivar todos esos árboles.

- Bueno, ya, démonos prisa. Shikamaru dijo que nos tomaría al menos tres días si íbamos a un ritmo ligero, pero tampoco podemos descansar tanto o llegaremos en cuatro o cinco días.- y ahí venía la jefa. Desde que Shikamaru la nombro como tal Temari no había dejado de joderlos ni un minuto.

- Ya va- Se pusieron de pie y rehicieron la formación. Ya era tarde, el sol se estaba ocultando y el cielo estaba volviéndose cada vez más oscuro. De seguro correrían un rato más y ya se detendrían a dormir unas horas, porque, por más que Temari los explotase, tenían que dormir.

- Bruja explotadora- se quejó Naruto bajito, MUY bajito, considerando que Temari iba delante suyo.

- Déjala, está emocionada porque Shikamaru le haya delegado una responsabilidad tan importante- sonrió Yoko con una gotita- Aunque ojalá se le pase pronto-

- Ojalá-

Y la verdad es que Yoko tenía toda la razón, ya qu ela chica se sentía lo mejor del mundo. Shikamaru había visto una líder en ella, eso significaba que le interesaba y que cnfiaba en ella, que la encontraba digna.

- "Aunque debo admitir que SÍ me molesta que él se haya ido con la teñida…"- si bien la rubia ya no le caía mal… una rival es una rival.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

El grupo de Shikamaru iba a paso más lento, atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño y con todos los sentidos alertas, pero no encontraron más que un par de animales y otros viajeros ante los cuales tuvieron que esconderse, pero nada preocupante.

Por fin, al terminar el día se detuvieron a descansar ocultos en el bosque un poco más lejano al camino que les correspondía, pero no podían dormir a descubierto.

Finalmente consumieron un poco de comida en conserva y tomaron agua mientras ordenaban los turnos de vigilancia. Así, finalmente, se fueron a dormir.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Los profesores se habían marchado hace unas horas dejando el isntituo más silencioso de lo habitual. Suspiró cansinamente, sabía que no debió haber aceptado el trato de su antiguo mentor Sarutobi, pero no había podido decirle que no… al menos no cuando había apostado y perdido con él.

Estaba agotada, con tantos profesores fuera estuvo toda la tarde llenando las vacantes, no podía pedir ayuda al gobierno, eso sólo le traería más problemas.

- Tsunade-san- tocaron la puerta.

- Entra Shi…- recordó que su querida discipula ya no estaba- pasa Yondaime (no pongo su nombre porque ya me acostumbré a llamarle así, a lo mucho pondré Kaseiyo, aunque no sea su verdadero nombre)-

El rubio profesor de historia entró con un papel en la mano.

- ¿qué ocurre?- Kaseiyo tenía mala cara, y eso sólo significaba malas noticias

- Llegó una carta del alcalde- la mujer puso mala cara, ya sabía que sería algo malo, pero nunca tanto

- A ver- comenzó a leerla y poco a poco el color en su cara fue diminuyendo- ¿Cómo…?- y luego se volvió roja- ¿¡CÓMO QUE ME APARTE¿¡QUÉ A NO ME INCUMBE¿QUÉ LE PASA A ESE IMBÉCIL?- Yondaime lo miraba preocupado, había leído la carta y sabía que la mujer reaccionaría mal, aunque nunca pensó que tanto.

Y es que no era para menos; la carta decía, explícitamente, que la búsqueda de esos delincuentes ya no era problema del instituto Konoha y que ahora pasaría a ser resposabilidad del gobierno, que ya no se preocupase. En sí, iban a enviar a la guardia de la ciudad a buscar a el grupo de jóvenes que habían escapado alegando que: "Que se hayan escapado tantos jóvenes juntos era sospechoso y se especula que probablemente trabajen para un grupo terrorista-anarquista", entonces, para acabar con el problema, ahora serían de jurisdicción nacional, ya no le correspondía a ella meter mano, en sí.

- Maldición… probablemente los van a ejecutar o algo así ¡¡Son sólo unos niños!! A quién deberían matar es a Orochimaru, pero como no hay "pruebas tangibles" es un caso secundario… es que esos tipos son ciegos…- el stress era demasiado

- Le traeré un té- dijo el rubio antes de salir

- Tengo que informar de esto a Shizune, tienen que encontrar a esos chiquillos antes que esos locos maniáticos. Pero no hay forma de hacerlo y ya no puedo ser tan evidente en mis movimientos… rayos… sólo puedo esperar a que ellos llamen y rezar porque los encuentren pronto-

- - - - - - - - - -

Amanecía y su turno terminaba, la verdad es que el pelicafé todavía tenía un poco de sueño, pero sabía que debían partir al amanecer así que se desperezó un poco al mismo tiempo que su fiel compañero.

- Bueno, vamos a despertarlos Akamaru-

- guau, guau- pareció asentir el perrito blanco

Poco a poco sus amigos fueron despertando y levantándose rápidamente, el sueño no había remitido mucho, aún sentían sus párpados pesados, pero por lo menos ya no parecerían zombies.

- Bueno, comamos un poco de pan y ya partimos- ordenó Temari

- Hai- respondieron todos.

Se alimentaron rápidamente y luego partieron, aún les quedaba mucho que recorrer.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Se removió inquieta, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue revisar que todo estuviese igual que cuando se durmió luego de su turno: Todo estaba en orden.

Suspiró. Quizá sólo estaba muy paranoica por esto de la huída.

- Son imaginaciones mías…- se dijo

- ¿qué cosa son imaginaciones tuyas?-

- ¡Shikamaru!- el chico la había sobresaltado al susurrar tan cerca de ella siendo que ella juraba que él todavía dormía.

- Dime Ino ¿qué es imaginación tuya?-

- Nada, nada…- negó al rubia, pero el pelinegro sólo se acercó más a ella, mirándola fijamente.

- Dímelo Ino-

- Bueno yo…- la chica suspiró- No es nada, en serio…-

- No te creo- se separó un poco pero no dejó de observarla

- Es sólo un mal presentimiento, nada de que alarmarse, supongo que será por lo peligroso de todo esto, nada más.- dijo restándole importancia, pero el rostro de Shikamaru se frunció

- Tus malos presentimientos siempre aciertan Ino- era cierto, cuando eran más pequeños los presentimientos de la chica siempre daban en el clavo. Aún recordaba su primera misión de entrenamiento, ella había dicho: "No vayamos por detrás, tengo un mal presentimiento", e´l y Chouji la habían ignorado e igualmente habían entrado por detrás, siendo capturados y reducidos al instante por sus padres, en cambio, ella, que entró por una ventana más difícil de alcanzar triunfó. Se podría pensar que era una coincidencia, pero esa "coincidencia" se repitió innumerables veces, así que terminaron por asumir que Ino tenía un "sexto sentido".

- Ya te dije que era algo sin importancia, ya no te preocupes más y vamos a despertar alos demás o no llegaremos nunca y yo necesito una cama- sonrió falsamente intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, pero el malestar no se fue de su pecho.

- Ojalá tengas razón Ino, ojalá…-

- - - - - - - - - -

- Kakashi-san-

- Dime Iruka-

- ¿Dónde cree que puedan estar?-

- No sé -

Ambos hombres se habían detenido en un pequeño lago. Se habían dividido en parejas para alcanzar más terreno, pero ellos no habían encontrado nada, ni una sola pista, así que volvieron al inicio.

- ¿Cree que los demás hayan encontrado algo?- volvió a preguntar el pelicafé

- Espero que sí…-

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio hasta que este fue interrumpido por la llegada de una mujer.

- ¿Algo nuevo?- preguntó la pelinegra

- Nada- respondió el peliblanco- ¿y ustedes?-

- Igual- Lentamente el hombre que acompañaba a la pelinegra sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, para luego dar una profunda calada

- ¿tienes que fumar Asuma? Sabes que no me gusta- le recriminó su pareja

- Lo siento Kurenai, pero no puedo evitarlo-

Luego los cuatro volvieron a quedar en un incómodo silencio.

Así fueron llegando poco a poco todos los antiguos senseis, hasta que sólo faltaban dos: Shizune y Jiraya.

- ¿Qué tanto se demoran?- preguntaba impacientemente Anko

- Quizá encontraron algo- dijo esperanzado Umino.

El ruido en los arbustos les hizo dar la vuelta para encontrar a una acelerada Shizune.

- ¡Encontramos algo!- tomó aire- ¡síganme!- Y sin chistar todos la acompañaron a un pequeño claro.

- Aquí- los llamó Jiraya señalando unas pisadas levemente borradas por el viento- son más o menos recientes, probablemente estuvieron aquí ayer. Seguí las huellas, pero algunas se pierden en el bosque, pero creo saber a donde se dirigen- todos le observaban, expectantes- A tres días de aquí hay un pequeño pueblo muy frecuentado por delincuentes y mercaderes por igual, no es muy conocido pues los mismos delincuentes prefieren que se mantenga oculto para poder realizar sus acciones en paz, por lo menos en ese lugar. De seguro los chicos pensaron que no conoceríamos ese lugar, y no me extraña.-

- Entonces allá iremos- dijo Shizune resuelta. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y marcharon.

- - - - - - - - - -

Avanzaban a toda velocidad a través de los árboles, nadie hablaba, nadie se quejaba, sólo seguían avanzando a un ritmo constante.

Pero la sucesicón se detuvo repentinamente cuando la rubia pronunció estas dos paabras:

- ¡¡AL SUELO!!- todos se detuvieron atónitos al ver como Yoko se lanzaba sobre Temari, cayendo las dos al suelo justo en el momento en que una bala se incrustaba en el árbol tras ellas.

- Vaya vaya, poseen grandes habilidades, más de las que yo creía si es que pudieron esquivar esa bala sin siquiera escucharla. Lástima que tengan que morir.- se encontraban rodeados de sombras, sombreas que respiraban y los observaban- pero son órdenes superiores, así que… adiós- se esuchó un ligero sonido, como cuando se destaba un lata, pero eso bastó para alertar a Yoko.

- ¡¡CORRAAAAN!!- todos captaron al instante lo que ocurría y se dispersaron rápidamente, justo a tiempo para evitar la explosión de la granada.

- Que comience la cacería…- no había nada más emocionante que una presa escurridiza. Las sombras se dispersaron siguiendo a los jóvenes a pesar del humo, todos sonreían dichosos: hace mucho que no tenían oportunidad de "divertirse"…

- - - - - - - - - -

Detuvieron la marcha unos momentos para descansar, si bien no iban muy rápido, tampoco habían comido mucho así que se cansaban más.

Hace un rato que Ino andaba inquieta al igual que Naoko. Ino se mordía las uñas y Naoko jugaba con sus dedos, pero si les preguntabas no podían explicar la razón de sus comportamientos.

Pero repentinamente ambas saltaron y se pusieron de pie.

- ¡Hinata-sama, Yoko!-

- Sakura, Chouji- exclamó cada una el nombre de aquellas personas más cercanas

- ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Shikamaru

- No me preguntes como lo sé, pero están en peligro…- le respondió Ino notablemente afligida.

- Quizá son sólo imaginaciones tuyas Ino- le dijo Kankurou, pero Shikamaru presentía que la rubia tenía razón y deseo que sus amigos estuviesen bien

- Además, no podemos hacer nada… sólo confiar en ellos- agregó Neji

- Sí, tienen razón- Naoko se volvió a sentar, pero su semblante preocupado no se esfumó, al igual que el de Ino.

- Mejor será que partamos- todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el Nara y se pusieron de pie, retomando su camino.

- - - - - - - - -

Su respiración era agitada y su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse, pero no podía.

Luego del aviso de Yoko todos se habían dispersado, y ella, luego de mucho correr, se había escndido tras un gran árbol. Sabía que esos hombres probablemente estaban buscándolos y que no podía estar en peor situación.

Estaba sola.

No tenía más armas que aquellas que sus amigas le habían otorgado (Y no eran muchas): diez agujas venenosas (Escondidas en el dobladillo de su manga), una navaja, un pequeño cuchillo, cinco kunais y una bomba de humo.

No era mucho, pero se suponía que trabajarían en parejas, así que no le había importado…

Pero los planes se habían torcido.

Tenía ganas de llorar; no era buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y nunca había peleado contra nadie excepto en los entrenamientos cuando era muy pequeña.

Escuchó pasos y tuvo que contener la respiración.

- "Que no me encuentren, que no me encuentren…"- pedía interiormente

- Hace años que no nos enviaban a un trabajo tan 'interesante', por fin algo de acción. Sinceramente, proteger al alcalde es lo más aburrido que hay- reclamaba uno de los hombres que les perseguían.

- Aunque no sé cuanto durará… son sólo unos niñatos, esto acabará en un santiamén- respondió otro, un tercero suspiró.

- En eso tienes razón, no sé porque mandaron tantos de nosotros, si muchos probablemente no harán nada…-

- Tienes que considerar que también enviaron a reclutas nuevos, en sí, son 9 nuevos y los demás somos los antiguos…- dijo el primero

- Pero 25 personas son muchas para sólo capturar a unos adolescentes, sólo conté ocho…-

- Es extraño, nos habían dicho que eran dieciseis-

- Tal vez los demás se perdieron por ahí, cuando hayamos acabado con estos iremos por los otros-

- Aunque me siento cruel por matar a unos chiquillos…-

- Bueno, es lo que nos ordenaron ¿no?- las voces se estaban alejando, y cuando los pasos se dejaron de sentir la chica supo que se habían marchado.

Aunque no podía sentirse ni siquiera un poco aliviada con ello.

¿Habían enviado a expertos para matarlos?

No creía que eso fuese obra de Tsunade-sama, ella no era así… ¿o sí?

Además… ellos habían dicho algo del alcalde¿pero que tenía que ver elalcalde en todo esto?

No entendía nada, sólo una cosa estaba clara

- "Tengo que encontrar a los demás e informarles"- Se puso de pie lentamente, dispuesta a salir de su escondite cuando unas manos la atraparon por detrás y le taparon la boca.

- ¡¡Suelta…!!- pero su boca fue cubierta- "No puede ser… voy… voy a morir… no… yo…"-

- Shhh- escuchó que susurraban cerca de su oído- Cálmate, soy yo Hinata-chan-

El agarre se suavizó y pronto se encontró estrechando al rubio en sus brazos

- Naruto-kun…-

- Hinata-chan- el chico devolvió el abrazo y depositó un tierno beso en la oscura cabellera- Menos mal que te encontré, temía que esos tipos te hubiesen hecho algo…-

- Naruto-kun… ¿los escuchaste cierto?- los blanquecinos ojos observaban con temor hacia todos lados, registrando, habían hecho mucho ruido y tenía la sensación de que eran observados

- Sí- el rostro del rubio era serio, algo muy inusual en él, pero no era para menos; esos tipos pelearían a matar, tenían armas y, lo que es más, los superaban en creces. Tenían que encontrar a los demás y huir, si llegaban a enfrentarse directamente no vivirían para contarlo.- Debemos movernos Hinata-chan-

- Hai- la chica asintió y ambos se separaron para explorar el terreno. Miraron a todas partes, no vieron peligro y tampoco oyeron nada fuera de lo usual.

Compartieron una breve mirada y asintieron, luego se tomaron de las manos y salieron de su "escondite".

- - - - - - - - - - -

Respiraba a bocanadas, intentando recuperar el aire después de semejante carrera, más encima que tuvo que cargar a la otra rubia, estaba agotada.

- Estás bien Temari- preguntó aún así

- ¿eh? Sí…- aún estaba algo aturdida por el rápido giro que habían dado: de tranquilo a una granada… y Luego se encontró siendo llevada por Yoko hasta las profundidades del bosque.

- Que bueno…"Claro, como ella no tuvo que correr…"- una gotita cayó por su nuca

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Temari, aunque la pregunta parecía estar dirigida al aire. Por una vez se sentía perdida.

- Encontrar a los demás y después ya planearemos algo…- se arregló el cabello y verificó sus armas: Kunais, navaja, cuchilla, bombas de humo, y algunos explosivos pequeños.

- Claro…- Temari asintió, no encontró un plan mejor…

- Bien, entonces vamos… pero debemos estar atentas.

Comenzaron a avanzar por la espesura, atentas a cualquier sonido o cosa extraña.

Un silbido que corta el aire a gran velocidad.

Yoko se agachó y en kunai quedó clavado en el suelo. Temari se volteó, buscando a su atacante, pero no vio nada.

- Tras de ti- En eso una pequeña aguja se clavó en el brazo de Temari, causándole un agudo dolor.

- Temari- se alarmó yoko, pero no tenía tiempo de revisar heridas. Tenía que encontrar a su enemigo ya.

- Es paralizante, así que pronto no podrás mover ese brazo. Lástima que no le di en el pecho, pero a la próxima no fallaré.

- ¡Sal cobarde!- gritó Temari, el paralizante era rápido: un pequeño cosquilleo se estaba esparciendo por su extremidad.

- ¿Para que si así me divierto más?- Por fin encontró el lugar del que provenía la voz. Discretamente tomó uno de sus Kunais y lo lanzó hacia ese lugar; supo que había tenido éxito cuando un agudo chillido salió de entre los arbustos.- ¡Maldita!-

Pero Yoko ya había avanzado y se encontraba frente a un hombre un poco bajo, según ella.

- Gracias- debido a su herida no se había percatado que la chica estaba tan cerca, asustado arremetió con su cuchilla, pero le chica la detuvo con el dorso de su mano: llevaba guantes con protección metálica, así que no le dolió.

Pronto ella lanzó una patada hacia las partes nobles del tipo, aunque este logró esquivarla haciéndose hacia atrás. Tomó el pie de la chica y sonrió, pero la sonrisa se borró cuando vio que la expresión de la rubia seguía siendo alegre.

- No te confíes…- la chica tenía un Kunai en su mano y pronto realizó una gran herida en las manos de su captor, que chilló adolorido y la soltó. Apenas estuvo libre realizó una serie de rápidos golpes haciéndole restroceder hasta quedar contra un árbol. Sonrió.

Colocó el kunai contra el cuello del joven (ella calculaba que tendría unos veinte) apunto de dar el golpe de gracias, pero un frío en la sien la detuvo.

- Detente o-o disparo- ¿Cuándo había sacado la pistola? No lo había visto, maldición… y ella que lo creía acabado. Se había precipitado.

- No lo creo- y recibió una patada que lo dejó fuera de combate.- Que fácil…- Temari se acomodó el cabello.

- Gracias Temari¿cómo se encuentra tu brazo?-

- Bien, adormecido… apenas encuentre a Sakura le pido un antídoto- Yoko asintió y juntas se dispusieron a examinar al tipo que habían dejado inconsiente.

- Era un principiante, es extraño que haya venido solo- razonó Yoko

- Supongo que sus compañeros no andarán lejos así que mejor nos apresuramos en amarrarlo, el problema es ¿con qué?- en ese momento Yoko extrajo algo del cinturón de hombre

- Vaya, es nuestro día de suerte, estos tipos vienen en un pack de 'todo en uno'. Tiene algunas cosillas interesantes- Luego de que le hubiesen despojado de todas sus armas lo amarraron al mismo árbol donde antes lo habían acorralado. Luego repartieron las armas: explosivos, kunais, dos navajas, 10 dardos paralizantes, una pistola pequeña y una metralleta con sus respectivas provisiones, aunque no eran muchos tiros: 10 en la pistola pequeña y 50 en la metralleta. (Si han jugado resident evil comprenderán porque digo que 50 es poco… se acaban en nada)

- Bueno, ahora a buscar a los demás…- apenas se pusieron en marcha escucharon gritos

- ¡¡allá hay dos!!- que poco duraban sin ser descubiertas ¿no?

- - - - - - -

Sus manos estaban agarradas firmemente, no quería perderla de vista ni que le pasase algo malo, ella era su tesoro.

Y, para su suerte, hasta ahora no se habían encontrado con ningún enemigo…

Pero tampoco con algún amigo.

No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado, pero sabía que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que habían salido de su escondite y se estaba impacientando. No sabía por donde buscar y temía por sus amigos, precisaba encontrarse con ellos y saber que estaban bien o se volvería loco.

Por suerte Hinata-chan estaba con él…

- ¡¡Ah!!- el grito de su novia lo alarmó. La chica se encontraba arrodillada agarrando con firmeza su hombro izquierdo del cual brotaba sangre a borbotones.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Hinata-chan?-

Otro disparo, pero este rozó la oreja de Naruto sin hacerle daño ni a él ni a la pelinegra.

- ¡¡Billy eres un estúpido¡No puedo creer que no le hayas dado a un blanco inmóvil!- fueron los gritos que se escucharon tras los árboles

- Lo siento superior, pero…-

- Pero nada… eres un inútil-

Ambos chicos ya estaban de pie. La chica había sacado su navaja y la sostenía firmemente en su mano temblorosa, Naruto había sacado dos kunais y estaba dispuesto a clavárselo a quien se atreviese a tocar a su Hinata.

Pronto una tercera voz se unió a la discusión.

-Ya acaben con ellos, se demoran mucho…-

- ¡sí señor!- luego pasos corriendo y dos disparos más, Naruto los sintió y atrajo a Hinata contra él, evitando un segundo impacto.

La tomó de la mano y corrió a las profundidades, no podía pelear con Hinata-chan, sabía que ella no se atrevería a dañar a esos tipos. Debía protegerla.

- ¡Tras ellos imbéciles!- Más disparos, lo único que tenían a su favor era que, al parecer, dos de los que les perseguían eran principiantes.

Siguieron corriendo, pero con lo que no contaba Naruto era con el tercer integrante que pronto les dio alcance.

El golpe fue certero, la bala atravesó el muslo del Uzumaki con estresante facilidad.

Soltó un fuerte grito mientras caía al suelo y el mismo sujeto mandaba lejos a Hinata de una patada.

- Ustedes encárguense de la chiquilla, yo me encargo del rubiecito… quiero divetirme- su sonrisa sádica fue lo que más alertó al adolorido rubio, pero no se dejaría vencer fácilmente. Había pasado por dolores peores a este, además debía ayudar a Hinata.

Escuchó como los dos subordinados corrían donde seguro estaría su pobre Hinata y deseó con todo su corazón que no le pasara nada.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Lo último que vio antes de caer noqueado fue una bestia blanca y peluda…

- Bien hecho Akamaru- felicitaba el pelicafé mientras le hacía mimos a su mascota

- Guau, Guau- el can meneaba su cola complacido, pero pronto esto se detuvo cuando percibieron unos pasos.

- A nuestros escondites Akamaru-

El camino volvió a estar despejado excepto por el cuerpo del, como lo había calificado Kiba, pequeño novato.

Las pisadas se acercaban y ellos estaban listos para atacar, sólo debían esperar el momento propicio.

- ¡Ahora!- Akamaru salió de su escondite y se abalanzó contra el desconocido, agarrándose a su brazo fuertemente, distrayéndole. Mientras tanto Kiba salió rápidamente y tomó el suficiente impulso para asestar una fuerte patada en la nuca de su enemigo.

- ¿Akamaru?- pero fue la voz conocida lo que desconcentró a Kiba, causando que sus acciones fuese más lentas y, con los rápidos reflejos de su contrincante, él fuese lanzado contra el suelo de un movimiento.

- ¿Lee?- el alulido se volteó y lo encontró en el suelo

- ¡oh¿Eras tú Kiba-kun? Lo siento, no te vi- el pelinegro lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y ambos se observaron.

- Creí que eras un enemigo, soy yo quien debe disculparse, nosostros atacamos primero- Akamaru volvió a brazos de su amo y ladró en aprobación

- Es normal, yo también pensé que eras un enemigo…- ambos rieron cortamente.

- ¿Has encontrado a alguien más?- preguntó el pelicafé

- No, pero no deben estar lejos, no nos separamos tanto- razonó Lee

- Entonces vamos a buscarlos, no creo que sea conveniente quedarnos aquí…-

- Espera un poco- Lee se agachó al lado del hombre que Kiba había noqueado y le quitó sus armas- nos pueden ser útiles- Kiba asintió y, terminado el "robo" ambos se fueron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Con un ruido sordo el cuerpo inerte tocó suelo.

Lo despojó de sus armas y las guardó, podían serle útiles. Cargó la pistola y se marcho, dejando atrás el cuerpo sobre la tierra, ya despertaría después.

Aunque se le hacía extraño que hubiese sido tan fácil, por lo que percibió era sólo un novato y había bastado una pequeña pelea nada más para tener oportunidad de inyectarle sedante. Eso le extrañaba, podría jurar que vio hombres con mejores armas y de cuerpos más corpulentos, pero sólo había encontrado novatos.

- Esto me da mala espina- siguió avanzando a través de las sombras, debía encontrar a los demás y luego huir, no veía posible un enfrentamiento a no ser de que todos fueran tan débiles como los dos que se había encontrado.

Escuchó un disparo, estuvo lista para esquivar pero se dio cuenta de que no era para ella. Miro en rededor, buscando algún blanco y encontró a…

- ¡¡Chouji!!- corrió y se lanzó sobre el chico, evitando justo el impacto de la bala. Se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó las dos pistolas que tenía.- ¿Dónde estás¡Sal de donde te encuentres!- Pero los apresurados pasos que se sucedieron después le hicieron ver a Sakura que el tipo había escapado, probablemente otro novato que había corrido despavorido al reconocer las armas que ella portaba como las de sus compañeros. Guardó las pistolas y suspiró.

- Tienes que tener más cuidado Chouji, podrías haber…- pero cuando se volteó a ver al chico no pudo más que sorprenderse- ¡Chouji¡¿Se puede saber que haces?!- el chico se encontraba tan tranquilo sentado en el suelo comiendo una manzana.

- Es que cuando me pongo nervioso me da hambre, y me encontré estas ricas manzanas en este árbol así que estaba sacando algunas-

Quería golpearse la frente… y si pudiese también habría golpeado al Akimichi, pero al final sólo suspiró.

- Tienes que tener cuidado Chouji- le tendió la mano para que el chico se pusiera en pie, mano que el gordito aceptó.

- Gracias Sakura- le sonrió, Sakura también sonrió

- De nada, además, Ino me mataría si dejase que su querido amigo resultase herido- ambos sonrieron

- Espero que estén bien- dijo el chico

- Yo también Chouji, yo también…-

- - - - - - - - - - -

La sensación de que algo andaba mal no se había ido de su pecho en toda la tarde, y aumentaba con cada momento que pasaba; sólo esperaba que, por una vez, sus presentimientos estuviesen equivocados.

- ¿Crees que estén bien?- preguntó

- Sí, estoy seguro de que cuando lleguemos se reirán de nuestras preocupaciones- le contestó el chico delante de ella

- Tienes razón, y Sakura se podrá a gritar- sonrió la rubia. Quería creer que lo que decía Shikamaru era verdad, sinceramente quería creer.

Siguieron avanzando a paso rápido, querían avanzar lo más posible antes del anochecer, aunque parecía que el destino estuviera en su contra.

- Alto ahí- el grupo se detuvo, atónito. Esa voz… era una voz que todos conocían.

- Itachi-san…- susurró Ino

- Que bueno que todavía me recuerden- en seguida seis figuras les rodearon, cinco que conocían y una que no.

- Aunque no está con ellos el chico rubio- dijo una voz femenina

- Deben haberse separado-

- Tobi les dijo- esa voz era de la figura desconocida; sin poderlo evitar voltearon a verle: Era tan alto como Itachi y de cabello negro desordenado, pero su cara no pudieron verla pues estaba cubierta por una máscara naranja con una espiral: sólo tenía un agujero en el ojo izquierdo. Su cuerpo tampoco podían verlo pues estaba oculto tran una capa negra con nubes rojas, al igual que el de los demás.

- Ya cállate Tobi- espetó la chica

- Ya cállense- esa voz, a Naoko se le apretó el corazón

- Dígannos donde está el chico Kyuubi- todos se sorprendieron… ¿cómo sabían?

- No, ni muertos…- en ese momento una gran nube de humo cubrió a los adolescentes y ellos echaron a correr.

Al disiparse el humo ya no quedaban más que los Akatsuki.

- Bueno, de todas formas teníamos que acabar con ellos… no podemos permitir que alerten a sus amigos- sentenció Deidara

- Es una lástima, Neji-kun es tan guapo…- suspiró Hana

- Separense y vamos tras ellos…- ordenó Itachi

- Hai- Kisame e Itachi se fueron juntos, Deidara y Sasori también.

- ¿Por qué a mi me toca sola? No es justo…- reclamó la pelinegra

- Tobi está aquí…- dijo el de máscara

- Olvídalo Tobi… yo me voy por aquí- la chica se marchó rápidamente y Tobi, luego de un rato, también se fue, pero por otro lado.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Se levantó adolorida, se había dado fuerte contra el árbol y no dudaba que después le dolería como el demonio, pero por ahora debía concentrarse en losdos tipos frente suyo.

- Mirala como tiembla, esto será facilísimo-

- Con suerte puede sostener esa navaja, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe como usarla-

Se estaban burlando de ella, pero eso no le molestaba… le molestaba que lo que dijesen fuese verdad. Sus manos temblaban como hojas en otoño y sentía que el miedo con suerte la dejaba estar en pie, pero debía ser fuerte.

- No-no se me acerquen- ambos la miraron, pero sólo largaron a reír

- Que tierna, me encantaría jugar un ratito con ella antes de matarla-

- Pero no podemos hacerlo, ya concéntrate-

Se siguieron acercando, atemorizando más a la pelinegra.

- "Debo ser… fuerte…"- lanzó una estocada, ntentando darle a alguno de los dos, pero fue esquivada rápidamente.

- Las niñas lindas no ocupan esto, así que permiso- con un certero golpe en la muñeca la hizo soltar la navaja y esta cayó al suelo. Hinata intentó recuperarla, pero en seguida fue detenida con una patada en el estómago.

Llevó sus manos a la zona adolorida, pero antes de que cayera recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada. La tomaron de la solapa y la levantaron. Sentía la respiración asquerosa de ese tipo en la cara.

- Vamos a difrutar un poco antes ¿eh preciosa?-

Adolorida y asqueada abrió sus ojos, sólo para encontrar la cara inmunda de ese tipo frente a ella.

- No…- dijo bajito

- ¿eh¿Qué dijiste preciosa¿Qué te bese? Pues eso hago-

- No quiero-

- Oye no te la acapares, yo también quiero aprovechar ¿eh?-

- Ya va, ya va…-

- ¡¡NO!!- ágilmente sacó una de las agujas envenenadas y la enterró en la mano de quien la sostenía. El hombre chilló y la soltó.

- ¡Maldita!- el otro sacó su pistola y la apuntó pobremente. Hinata alcanzó a esquivar y la bala se incrustó en el suelo.

- Ya verás…- el tipo se quitó la aguja y la pateó violentamente. Hinata recibió el golpe y quedó tendida en el suelo. Sintió a uno de ellos sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella.

- ¿Creíste que podrías contra nosotros? Claro que no puedes porque eres un chiquilla inútil, de seguro siempre te están protegiendo porque no sabes nada, no puedes ni defenderte sola…- el tipo se acercó a la cara de Hinata- Así que quédate tranquilita mientras nosotros disfrutamos antes de matarte ¿eh?- el tipo lamió la mejilla de la chica mientras Hinata sólo temblaba de terror y asco. Las manos del tipo comenzaron a pasearse debajo de su poleron acariciando asquerosamente su cuerpo mientras su compañero acariciaba sus piernas sobre el pantalón.

Se sentía perdida, las palabras del enemigo rebotaban en su cabeza.

_Eres una inútil…_

_Siempre tienen que protegerte…_

_Inútil…_

_Inútil…_

Siempre las mismas palabras de la boca de su padre, inútil… inútil… Siempre debían protegerla, su madre había muerto protegiéndola porque ella era una inútil. Quizá ese tipo tenía razón, no podía luchar porque era inútil…

_¿Reacciona quieres?_ Le dijo una vocecita en su interior _Si no quieres ser una carga inútil pelea¿no que querías vivir para pasar tu vida con Naruto? Entonces pelea y vive_

La vocecita en su interior tenía razón, ella no era una inútil… nadie le podía decir eso, ella era fuerte y no temía ensuciarse las manos…

- ¡¡NO SOY UNA INÚTIL!!- En un sorprendente movimiento sacó otra de las agujas envenenadas y se la clavó en el ojo al tipo frente a ella. El tipo chilló y se retorció, su amigo reaccionó y le disparó pero erró el tiro y este dio en la pantorrilla de Hinata en vez de en su corazón (Bien mala la puntería del tipo ¿no? XD). La chica se aguantó el dolor y, con la pistola que había arrebatado al otro, disparó sin vacilar, dando en el hombro del enemigo frente a ella.

Dos tiros más y el tipo tenía ambos brazos inutilizables, agradecía que Naoko le hubiese enseñado donde se encontraban los nervios.

- ¡¡Maldita!!- los ojos de su enemigo estaban inyectados en odio. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y le asestó una patada en la cara, botándola.

Se quitó la sangre del labio con la manga de la mano, pero otra patada no se hizo esperar y de nuevo quedó en el suelo.

- Ahora te mataré…- pero ella fue más rápida y clavó el cuchillo que le quedaba en la pierna del hombre, luego se puso de pie y clavó una aguja en el cuello del mismo, generando un efecto inmediato: el cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo.

Tomó la otra pistola y se disponía a irse cuando la retuvieron por detrás.

- Quieta fierecilla- la respiración que sentía en su oreja la hizo temblar

Tenía las manos atrapadas tras la espalda y el frío en su cuello le indicó que tenía un cuchillo contra él.

- Ahora me vas a dejar disfrutar de tu compañía tranquilo o te mataré- con su lengua comenzó a explorar el cuello de Hinata, esta se removió pero no logró soltarse.- Así que aún te resistes ¿eh? La verdad no quería lastimar tu nívea piel, pero o me dejas opción-

Un pequeño ardor y Hinata supo que sangre emanaba de su cuello.

Pero ella no podía morir, no se dejaría amedrentar.

Como pudo removió sus manos y clavó una aguja en la mano del tipo, este chilló pero no la soltó.

- ¡Chiquilla estúpida!- esta vez el corte fue en su mejilla, pero se siguió removiendo. Recordó lo que le había dicho Yoko: una patada en las canillas servía para distraer a cualquier violador.

Rápidamente y con mucho esfuerzo asestó una patada, el tipo gritó y ella se removió lo suficiente para soltar una mano, lo golpeó en la cara, cerca de donde tenía el ojo sangrando y con eso logró alejarlo lo suficiente para tomar una de las pistolas que se le habían caído.

Pero dudó en disparar y eso fue su perdición.

El tipo asestó una patada a sus cotistillas y luego la arrinconó contra un árbol, pero Hinata reaccionó y le pegó una patada en la entrepierna.

El tipo cayó, chillando de dolor y Hinata aprovechó para clavarle otra aguja venenosa en el cuello.

"Una dosis para paralizarlo por unos momentos, dos lo dormirán y tres lo matarán" recordaba a la perfección las palabras de Sakura. No quería matarlo y esperaba que esta sólo fuese la segunda.

El cuerpo cayó inerte haciendo un ruido sordo que logró devolver a Hinata a la realidad.

Cayó de rodillas, estaba comenzando a ver borroso.

¿Dónde estaría Naruto? Debía ir a ayudarle.

Se puso de pie dificultosamente y se fue cojeando a donde creía estaba Naruto, la verdad es que, en la pelea, se había alejado mucho de donde había partido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La formación había variado, ahora estaban todos cerca de sus "parejas de combate", listos a cualquier percance. Sabían que al menos uno de ellos debía huir y avisar a los demás, o no valdría la pena haber huido.

- Recuerden, pase lo que pase no se separen de su pareja, ellos son menos que nosotros y, si no nos toman desprevenidos, tenemos una oportunidad- decía Shikamaru

- Los encontré-

Pararon en seco al ver frente a ellos a la rubia de Akatsuki

- Mierda- se iban a dar vuelta pero su camino fue interrumpido, esta vez, por Sasori.

- Ahora no escaparán-

Debían pensar rápido o estarían perdidos.

- Ustedes váyanse- resolvió Shikamaru. Ino asintió y, sin aceptar reclamos, Shikamaru lanzó una bomba de humo. Los demás echaron a correr, no tenían más opción.

- ¿qué? Se van a escapar, vamos Sasori-dana- pero una figura detuvo su moviemiento

- De aquí no te mueves- Ino asestó una patada a la sorprendida Deidara.

- ¡Deidara!- Pero el rubio fue detenido por Shikamaru

- Esto es problemático, lo siento pero debo detenerte-

Quedaron frente a frente, ambas parejas estaban listas para pelear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tiró el pedazo de metal vacio al suelo. Ya había usado todas las balas que tenía esa pequeña pistola. Se agachó y tomó la que llevaba ese cuerpo inútil que yacía inconsiente en el suelo.

Su compañera se encargó de amarrar al chiquillo contra un árbol y le quitó las demás provisiones y armas.

- Que inútil, sólo logró darme dos golpes golpe- Se limpió la sangre que corría por la comisura de su boca con simpleza, en lo que llevaban de caminata este era el segunda enemigo que se encontraban y eso la estaba extrañando.

Además, como habían comprobado, eran sólo novatos. Con suerte las habían herido: Temari tenía el brazo paralizado y tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla; ella, por otro lado, sólo tenía una herida en el labio y un corte pequeñísimo en el brazo.

- Aunque me extraña que sean sólo novatos-

- a mi también, estoy segura que vi a otros hombres mucho mejor armados-

- Yo también-

- Por cierto¿cómo va tu brazo Temari?-

- Pues ya no lo siento, pero gracias por la preocupación-

Ambas rubias siguieron caminando, intentando encontrar a los demás.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Konoha sempu- la patada de Lee terminó con el tipo. Lo habían prácticamente molido a golpes con Kiba y akamaru, así que no le sorprendía que ya estuviese inconsiente.

- Ahora a quitarle lo que nos sea útil…- Kiba se agachó al lado del inconsiente joven, pero Akamaru empezó a ladrar en otra dirección- ¿qué pasa Akamaru?-

- Te quiere indicar algo- señaló Lee

- Quizá encontró a otro enemigo, son puros novatos así que tú termina de vaciar a este y yo ya vuelvo-

- ¿qué¡Kiba-kun espe…!- pero el castaño ya había desaparecido entre los árboles. El pelinegro no le dio importancia y siguió con su labor.

Hasta que escuchó un grito.

- ¡Kiba-kun!-

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Había seguido a Akamaru hasta llegar a una explanada, era muy extraño porque allí, según él, no había nada.

- ¿Estás seguro que aquí hay algo Akamaru?- A lo lejos divisó un hombre vestido de negro que reconoció como uno de sus enemigos- ¡ah¡Ya lo vi!-

Comenzó a correr pero Akamaru intentaba retenerle. No le prestó atención y siguió con el perrito tras él.

Hasta que pisó algo extraño.

- ¿qué?- pero no alcanzó a formular la pregunta y ya estaba volando por los aires.

Una gran explosión.

El cuerpo del chico cayó de espaldas en el duro suelo.

Y gritó de dolor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Levantó la cabeza alarmada.

¿Era un grito lo que había oído?

Se volteó a su compañero para corrobar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Chouji tú…?-

- Era Kiba- sin más el gordito echó a correr, Sakura se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas, la verdad es que Chouji era muy rápido cuando quería.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Habían escuchado un grito y estaban seguras de que era de Kiba. Algo malo le había pasado, eso era seguro, sólo esperaban que no fuese algo muy grave.

Y fue en su carrera al lugar donde habían oido el grito de castaño en donde chocaron con su compañero.

La reacción fue inmediata, pronto ambas chicas apuntaban al pelinegro y este las apuntaba a ellas.

- ¿Lee?- ambas bajaron las armas al ver de quién se trataba

- ¿Temari-san¿Yoko-san?- él también bajó sus armas

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Escuché gritar a Kiba-kun- fue suficiente para que entendieran y prosiguieran su camino.

- - - - - - - - - - -

El golpe que le habían dado lo dejó estampado en un árbol.

Se limpió la sangre de la boca e intentó ponerse de pie por quinta vez en esa pelea. Se notaba que este tipo era uno de los "antiguos" de los que hablaban los tipos de antes. No habí podido hacerle más daño que un ligero corte en la mejilla y un golpe en la cara, que ni pareció sentirlo porque lo había apartado como si de un mosquito se tratase.

- Que persistente eres basura-

Por fin logró ponerse de pie. La herida del muslo ya no la sentía, era, más bien, el golpe en el abdomen lo que le dolía, estaba seguro de que se le habían partido algunas costillas.

- ¿A quién llamas basura?- Se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, esquivó patadas y logró asestar una patada en las partes nobles del tipo, haciéndolo caer, aunque no le duró mucho la victoria pues pronto sintió como era elevado del suelo mientras lo tomaban del cuello.

- ¿Te crees mucho chiquillo? Pues déjame decirte que eres sólo un enano, no podría herir a una mosca- El rubio fue lanzado brutalmente al suelo para luego ser pateado con fuerza en el costado.- Pero no te voy a matar todavía o se me acabría la diversión. Vamos chiquillo, ponte de pie y demuestra que no eres un perdedor- se poyó en sus brazos y empezó a levantarse, pero fue golpeado en la espalda y volvió a caer. Lo volvió a intentar y de nuevo tuvo los mismos resultados.

_Y así dices que vas a salvar a esa chiquilla._

Era la voz de Kyuubi.

- "Hinata"- es cierto, se había prometido ir a salvarla. Crispó los puños con fuerza y volvió a intentarlo.

_Vamos si eres más débil que una larva._

Kyuubi se burlaba de él, pero, en el fondo, la mitad de esas palabras eran verdad. Todavía no había ido a rescatar a Hinata y, sinceramente, ese tipo le estaba dando una paliza.

Pero no dejaría que le arrebatasen a nadie, nunca más dejaría que aquello sque amaba sufrieran.

Y finalmente se puso de pie, a pesar de todos los golpes en su espalda y de los malos augurios de Kyuubi.

- Vamos- sacó su navaja y la sostuvo fuertemente mientras con la otra mano sostenía un kunai.

- Vaya, así que ahora usarás armas, que interesante. Yo también tengo un arma, pero no la voy a usar todavía- sacó una navaja de su cinturón- aunque supongo que puedo usar esta pequeñez-

Naurto se lanzó como loco hacia su corpulento enemigo, saltó y asestó una patada, un golpe y enterró el kunai en el abdomen del tipo, pero este se lo quitó como si nada y lo mandó a volar.

- ¿Te digo algo chiquillo? Si no peleas a matar nunca me podrás ganar, aunque tampoco creo que lo pudieses hacer de esa forma-

Naruto se agarraba con fuerza el abdomen, el tipo le había hecho un corte profundo cuando lo apartó.

Sabía que lo que decía ese tipo era cierto, pero él no quería matar a nadie.

_Ese tipo tiene razón chiquillo ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? Estoy muy aburrido aquí_

-"Cállate"-

Tomo el Kunai con renovada fuerza y volvió a embestir, obteniendo resultados similares.

- ¿Sabes qué? Me aburrí, te mataré ahora- la pistola apuntando a su cien le indicó lo verídico de sus palabras, sabía que tenía que echar a correr, pero las piernas no le respondían.

- ¡No toques a Naruto-kun!- la bala atravesó el brazo del tipo que se volteó enfurecido hacia el lugar de donde provenía la bala.

Y allí estaba ella, su bella Hinata con una pistola en mano. Con suerte estaba en pie, y la pistola de ese tipo estaba apuntándola.

La iba a matar.

- No… "Antes de que la mates…" ¡¡Te mataré!!-

_Eso es lo que quería oír_

Sus ojos se volvieron más rojizos, pero el resto de su apariencia siguió igual. Rápidamente y tan ágil como un felino el chico corrió y, de un solo corte, cercenó la cabeza del fortachón.

El cuerpo cayó inerte mientras la sangre brotaba a chorros del cuello cercenado.

La chica se obligó a apartar su vista de allí y, en cambio, la dirigió a su novio.

El chico se apresuró en llegar a su lado a pesar del dolor que sentía, ya no había rastro del Kyuubi en él, sólo preocupación.

- ¿Hinata tú?-

- Estoy bien, ahora deja que te revise esa herida en el vientre- Pronto Naruto estuvo vendado, al menos en las heridas más peligrosas, y lo mismo Hinata.

- Tenemos que encontrar a los demás- ambos se pusieron de pie y, con un poco de asco, recogieron aquellas armas que pudiesen serles útiles. Entre ellas una espada que se decidió Hinata llevaría.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Siguieron su camino sólo guiados por su instinto, la verdad es que ya sólo sabían que debían ir recto y se encontrarían con el pueblito.

Pero nuevamente les cortaron el paso, o algo así…

Hana había salido de la nada y se había lanzado sobre Neji, dejándolo entre el suelo y ella.

- Hola Neji-kun- dijo la melosa voz- ¿sabes? Te ves muy lindo así, así que inmortalizaré esta imagen en mi cabeza como la última que vea- en ese momento Neji sintió el filo de una espada atravesar mínimamente la piel de su cuello- Aunque supongo que podré despedirme de ti con un beso- en ese momento sintió una fuerte patada y voló lejos.

- ¡¡Quita tus manos de él puta!!- antes de que alguien reaccionara Tenten ya estaba golpeando a Hana. Ambas peleaban arduamente, Tenten protegiendose con dos cuchillas y Hana intentando golpearla con su espada.

Los demás observaron a Neji, que se puso de pie sobándo su cuello, y este les hizo un gesto para que se fuesen. Ellos obedecieron.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Habían comenzado un enfrentamiento uno a uno, Ino se enfrentaba a la rubia Deidara y Shikamaru a Sasori.

El combate era ferviente, aunque se notaba que los Akatsuki tenían ventaja: ellos estaban cansados y habían comido poco, pero eso no los haría desistir.

Y por fin logró dañar a la rubia frente a ella: un corte en la mejilla. La primera herida de piel que lograba hacerle, pero no era como para detenerse a celebrar, ella tenía más heridas que sólo esa.

El Kunai que tenía lo servía de mucho, Sasori era muy rápido y con suerte lograba dañarlo; además, él atacaba a distancia, Shikamaru no.

Por lo menos era bueno esquivando.

Esto iba a ser problemático.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Siguió a Chouji a través del bosque, el chico iba bastante rápido, para ser él, y Sakura se preguntó por qué no correría así en los exámenes de educación física.

- ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí Chouji?-

- Sí- fue la escueta respuesta que recibió la pelirrosa, pero supo que el chico lo decía con toda convicción, así que no volvió a preguntar.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que se encontraron frente a una explanada.

- Chouji ¿dónde…?- pero en ese momento ambos divisaron el cuerpo de Kiba un poco más al centro, iban a correr hacia él cuando escucharon unas voces muy cerca de ellos.

- ¡¡Allí está!!- el chico y la chica voltearon a ver y se encontraron con sus demás compañeros sólo unos pasos más allá.

- ¡Sakura, Chouji!- por fin Temari los había notado

- Hay que ir a ver a Kiba- todos asintieron y se dirigieron al centro.

- ¡¡No lo hagan¡¡Aléjense!!- fueron los gritos de Kiba cuando los divisó

- No seas estúpido, tú gritaste… ¿Se puede saber qué te pasó?- le gritó Yoko, pero siguieron acercándose, a pesar de que el chico les decía que no.

- ¡¡No sean estúpidos es una trampa!!-

- ¿eh?- no comprendieron el significado de esas palabras hasta que escucharon una orden.

- ¡¡Abran fuego!!- y supieron que estaban perdidos…

- - - - - - - - - - -

Siguieron corriendo, sabían que todavía quedaban tres Akatsukis así que debían tener cuidado.

- Naoko-san- la llamó Shino

- Dime-

- Pase lo que pase tienes que seguir adelante. Eres la más rápida y sabes como llegar al pueblo.- la chica se sorprendió

- Pero no puedo dejarlos atrás, yo tengo el otro botiquín y estoy segura que no saldrán ilesos- Y así era, en la última parada que habían hecho se había decidido que era mejor que hubiesen dos botiquines "en caso de que le ocurra algo al portador del primero" había dicho Shikamaru y ahora esa idea no le parecía tan errónea.

- No importa, es más importante que entregues el mensaje- recalcó Kankurou- Y tú Gaara, asegírate de que llegue sana y salva- Gaara asintió

- Entonces por último llévense el botiquín- insistió la castaña

- No, estoy seguro de que Shikamaru ya había pensado en algo así cuando nos encontraron los akatsuki y si no dijo nada es porque está bien tal cual está- Kankurou le sonrió- además, somos fuertes, no nos ocurrirá nada- la chica iba a protestar, pero otra figura se plantó delante de ellos.

- ¡Tobi los encontró!-

Se detuvieron rápidamente para observar a la figura delante de ellos.

- No los dejaré ir- En ese momento el de la máscara removió su capa y extrajo una extraña y poderosa espada

- Nosotros nos encargamos- con esas palabras de Kankurou Gaara y Naoko supieron que ahora era responsabilidad de ellos llegar hasta sus otros compañeros. Asintieron y se fueron.

- ¡No es justo! Tobi quería matarlos a todos… bueno, me contentaré con ustedes, Itachi-sempai no podrá recriminarme nada-

Kankurou y Shino extrajeron sus armas, este iba a ser un combate complicado.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Y hablando de complicado…

Ya llevaban un rato peleando y se notaba a leguas que los más jóvenes iban perdiendo.

Las heridas en Ino y Shikamaru eran incontables a diferencia de las de Sasori y Deidara. Y es que era un combate complicado, los mayores contaban con más armas y una mejor condición. Pero no se iban a rendir.

Shikamaru se sostenía el brazo con fuerza, Sasori tenía una ballesta y le había dado en el brazo izquierdo, por suerte aún tenía movilidad, pero le dolía.

En ese momento una flecha pasó por su lado, rozando su oreja, pero no le dio. Sonrió.

- ¿Ya te está fallando la puntería?- pero se sorprendió de ver que el rubio también sonreía

- ¿Y quién dijo que te apuntaba a ti?-

No podía ser.

Se volteó alarmado y vio que la flecha se dirigía a Ino que estaba de espaldas peleando con Deidara.

- ¡¡INO!!- la aludida volteó sorprendida.

- ¿Qué…?- pero el proyectil le pasó rozando la mejilla, dejándola sin habla.

El chico suspiró aliviado, que bueno que la chica había respondido a su grito o si no…

No quería pensar en lo que pudiese haber ocurrido.

- Nunca le des la espalda a su enemigo- pero la voz a su espalda le hizo reaccionar. Sintió la punta de algo comenzar a atravesar la piel de su espalda, lentamente, a la altura del corazón y supo que ya no tenía escapatoria.

- ¡¡NO TOQUES A SHIKAMARU!!- pero la patada voladora de Ino sorprendió también a Sasori, haciéndolo caer a unos metros de ellos y de seguro le dolería como el diablo: Ino iba con tacones (como mierda ha corrido todo el rato con tacones? Nadie sabe…).

- Gracias Ino-

- Sólo te estoy devolviendo el favor, así que ahora mejor presta atención, no puedo estar pendiente de ti ¿sabes?- la chica le sonrió a pesar de que su tono era de reproche. Él le devolvió la sonrisa

- Oye Ino-

- Dime- La chica observaba de cerca de Sasori mientras Shikamaru vigilaba a Deidara que había quedado un poco aturdida luego de que una de las agujas paralizantes de Ino le llegase en el brazo.

- Te cambio, tú contra Sasori y yo contra Deidara-

- Es un trato- no preguntó razones, sabía que si Shikamaru le pedía algo así era por una razón de fuerza

- Entonces te lo encargo-

- confía en mí- y ambos se separaron dirigiéndose cada cual hacia su enemigo con arma en mano.

- - - -- - -

A pesar de las grandes habilidades de Tenten se notaba que Hana llevaba la ventaja: ella tenía un arma de mayor alcance, Tenten sólo contaba con kunais, una navaja, agujas venenosas… y otras cuantas armas filosas que había conseguido en el instituto- se las había robado a los guardias- pero ninguna que se comparase con una espada.

Mientras tanto Neji… bueno Neji… las estaba observando.

Y es que no sabía si meterse o no, sentía como si las chicas estuviese peleando por _algo _que tenía que ver con su persona pero que a él no le concernía. Era _extraño_.

Pero algo tenía que hacer- se estaba aburriendo mortalmente- así que decidió ignorar esa sensación y tomó un kunai, ahora, el problema era no darle a Tenten.

Esperó el momento preciso y lo lanzó, pero Hana lo detuvo fácilmente.

- Ay, lo siento Neji lindo, te dejé de lado, pero no te preocupes, en seguida iré contigo- y así como si nada le pegó una patada en el abdomen a Tenten. Y pronto estuvo frente a Neji, sin que este se diera cuenta.- Ahora sí, en que estábamos…-

Sus manos sacaron otro kunai, no tenía muchos para andar desperdiciándolos, pero era lo único con lo que podía defenderse por ahora, la navaja la sacaría después, los kunai los tenía más a mano.

Se alejó de a saltos de donde estaba Hana, se había asegurado de no tener un árbol o cualquier posible "prisión" detrás suyo así que tenía espacio suficiente para pelear.

- ¿eh¿Por qué te alejas Neji precioso?- La pelinegra volvió a acercarse pero el kunai que le rozó el brazo la detuvo.- Ah, ya veo… te quieres hacer el difícil, bueno, con eso me divertiré más-

Rayos.

Lo admitía, su puntería era _pésima._ Si bien le habían enseñado defensa personal cuando pequeño, nunca pensó que le fuese a servir, además, siempre había practicado combate cuerpo a cuerpo no a distancia, pero, en estos momento, la cercanía con la chica no le convenía.

Y Hana se estaba acercando demasiado.

- No me ignores estúpida-

Hana cayó al suelo impulsada por la barrida de Tenten. La chica estaba parada frente a ella en estos momentos y no pudo evitar el Kunai que se clavó en su brazo.

- Eres una maldita- ahora sus ojos oscuros relampagueaban de furia, habían dañado su hermosa piel.

Se quitó el kunai del brazo y cargó al ataque nuevamente, y esta vez su fuerza hizo tambalear a la castaña, dándole una oportunidad a Hana para herirla.

Pero esta vez fue ella la salvada.

El castaño había reaccionadoa tiempo y había aprovechado esta oportunidad para llevar el combate a algo que le fuese cómodo: realizó una palanca con el brazo de la pelinegra y la lanzó lejos.

- Gracias Neji…-

Hace tiempo que no se hablaban.

- Sólo te devuelvo el favor- luego corrió hacia su contrincante, evitando que se pusiera de pie con una patada.

Ahora el combate estaba a su favor, o eso esperaba…

- - - - - - -- -- -

Las balas venían de todas las direcciones y, si bien tenía muy buenos reflejos, era imposible esquivarlas todas.

Pensó en sus posibilidades: ella también tenía armas de largo alcance: una metralleta y una pistola de mano, no era mucho pero, como por ahí dicen, peor es nada.

Observó a sus enemigos desde su posición en el suelo; luego de que dos balas se le incrustaran en el cuerpo (una en el hombro izquierdo y la otra en la pantorrilla derecha) había reaccionado a hacer cuerpo a tierra: desde la distancia en que se encontraban sus "captores" no podrían darle bien en esa posición.

Pensó en los demás, ojalá no hayan salido muy lastimados, pero no tenía tiempo para mirar.

- Bien, aquí voy-

Rodó a su derecha y se puso en una posición a medio pararse con la metralleta en la mano. Apuntó y se sorprendió de ver que los enemigos se iban acercando. Mientras más cerca mejor.

Pero no se esperaba que hubiese uno ASÍ de cerca.

Una patada desde una posición superior le hizo soltar el arma y mirar a su agresor.

Demasiado cerca para su gusto, suerte que tenía buenos reflejos.

Sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón y lo enterró rápidamente en el muslo de su enemigo, el dolor en sus muñecas le indicó que el golpe anterior probablemente le había provocado una tendinitis, pero no tenía tiempo para eso ahora.

Se puso de pie y se alejó con unos cuantos saltos.

El hombre frente a ella sacó una metralleta muy similar a la que ella tenía antes en sus manos, y deseo seguirla teniendo, pero no había tiempo para pensar, sólo para actuar.

Rápidamente se acercó al tipo, quien no pensó que ella fuese tan veloz, y le clavó una aguja paralizante en el abdomen, luego de dio una patada que lo mandó al suelo unos metros más allá.

Corrió sorprendiéndose de que no le llegase bala alguna, pero no le dio importancia.

Y llegó donde su enemigo.

Este rápidamente se había puesto de pie, para darse cuenta de que sus piernas estaban adormecidas.

Las manos de Yoko se dirigieron a la pistola que le quedaba.

Desde esta distancia era imposible fallar.

Y disparó.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- Rayos- habían caído en la trampa tan fácilmente que se avergonzaba de si misma.

Las balas llovían y, a pesar de que se había tirado al suelo apenas había oído la palabra "fuego" no pudo evitar que por lo menos una le impactase; ahora su abdomen, más bien en el costado derecho, ningún lugar muy importante, sangraba profusamente.

Pero sabía que ella no había salido tan herida como los demás.

Miro hacia atrás y vio como Chouji se agarraba con fuerza la pierna mientras estaba en el suelo.

Ahora si que Ino no se lo perdonaba.

Volvió su vista a sus enemigos y se dio cuenta de que estos se acercaban y, si su cálculo no le fallaba, eran sólo dieciséis.

- Temari-san- llamó a la rubia unos pasos más allá.

- Dime Sakura- La rubia también tenía una herida pero esta era en el brazo que tenía adormecido así que no la sentía.

- Tenemos que acercarnos a ellos, así a la distancia no lograremos nada-

- Ya lo sé, pero no sé si todos estén en condiciones- ambas miraron enrededor mientras se escondían tras una roca.

Yoko ya estaba peleando y, por el cuerpo que había caído a sus pies, dedujeron que le estaba yendo bien.

Lee y Kiba tampoco habían aguantado y, a pesar de que les habían llegado balazos, peleaban arduamente contra quien tuviesen más cerca.

Y Chouji se encontraba cerca de ellas tendido en el suelo y esquivando balas.

- Hay que ayudar a Chouji- dijo Temari

- Voy yo, ahora tenemos que pelear- la rubia asintió y Sakura se fue corriendo hacia Chouji y levantándole de una.

- Bien, yo también tengo que ir- verificó que su arma estuviese bien cargada, la sostuvo con la mano que le quedaba y salió disparando.

Ella no iba a morir ahí.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Le dolían los brazos y las piernas, había recibido varios balazos pero no se iba a detener.

Había corrido al ataque apenas escuchó el primer disparo. No le importó salir herido, sabía que si no luchaba no viviría.

Y él apenas estaba en la flor de su juventud.

- Konoha sempu- La patada había dado en el blanco, ahora la pistola voló lejos y él tenía una oportunidad.

- Maldito chiquillo- el hombre se habí apuesto de pie extrayendo su espada.

El pelinegro esquivó y esquivó infinitas veces, era increíblemente veloz.

Pronto estuvo tras su enemigo y pudo asestar otra patada, esta vez una que dejó a su enemigo sin aire.

A pesar de que tenía armas, él consideraba poco ético combatir con otra cosa que no fuesen sus propios brazos y piernas, así que no las sacaría a no ser que fuese imperiosamente necesario.

- ¡No te distragas!- la espada casi da en su blanco, pero él fue más rápido y saltó a tiempo quedando parado en el filo.

- Lo siento, prometo prestar más atención a nuestro combate- volvió a saltar y esta vez asestó un golpe en la cabeza de su enemigo, dejándolo aturdido.

Cayó limpiamente y se preparó para otro golpe.

Al su contrincante le llovieron puñetazos en la cara y finalmente una patada en el costado que lo dejó en el suelo.

Se limpió la sangre que le escurría por el brazo, de seguro ahí tenía incrustada una bala, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora.

- ¡¡LEE!!- el grito de su compañera lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Se volteó.

Y se encontró con una filosa espada que iba directo a su corazón.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Pararon frente a un lago para tomar aire, lo necesitaban, venían corriendo sin descanso desde que se encontraron con los Akatsuki y ya casi no sentían las piernas.

La castana se paró a observar el lugar con nostalgia, ese lugar lo recordaba: habían parado en él la primera vez que había ido al pueblito y se habían bañado en el lago con Yoko. Que buenos tiempos.

- Naoko-san- la voz de Gaara la volvió al presente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Gaara-san?-

- Nada, es que te veías distraída-

La castaña se sonrojó¿tanto se le había notado?

- Lamentamos interrumpir tan linda escena, pero tenemos que acabar con sus vidas- Ambos voltearon con las navajas en mano, tras ellos se encontraba Itachi.

- Mierda- Echaron a correr pero su camino se vio interrumpido por el compañero del Uchiha.

- Lo siento no puedo dejar que se vayan-

Ambos retrocedieron hasta dar con la orilla del lago.

Tendrían que luchar.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Está bien, el combate se habíatorcido y ya no estaba a su favor.

Neji se encontraba acorralado (nuevamente) entre el filo de la estaba de Hana y un árbol. Supo que había perdido su ventaja apenas la pelinegra había empezado a usar su espada.

Y ahora Tenten no podría salvarlo; un brutal corte de la espada de Hana la había dejado en el suelo mientras su abdomen sangraba profusamente.

- Ahora sí Neji precioso, pero esta vez no dejaré que escapes- sintió un ligero ardor en el brazo y luego todo su cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse lentamente.- Listo, ya no te podrás mover. Ahora mi beso- se comenzó a acercar lentamente y su boca estaba a escasos centímetros de la de Neji cuando fue nuevamente embestida.

Pero, esta vez, la embestida vino con un kunai envenenado de regalo, así que ahora Hana estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te quedas parado como idiota?- le espetó Tenten respirando con dificultad. Neji iba a responder pero Tenten le detuvo- Oh, espera, ya sé. Prefieres morir en sus brazos recibiendo sus sensuales besos ¿cierto?, claro, como te tiene encantado. Pues reacciona, no puedes morir- Neji frunció el seño- ¿Y qué hay con esa expresión? Oh, estás molesto porque interrumpí su hermoso momento romántico, claro, querías sentir los labios de esa puta igual que en el baile del instituto, lo siento mucho pero quería que vivieses, pero parece que prefieres besarla que vivir. Sinceramente te has vuelto un im…- pero no siguió hablando pues Neji, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, posó sus labios sobre los de la castaña.

El contacto terminó tan rápido como empezó, pero ambos castaños sintieron como si hubiesen pasado años.

- Neji yo…-

- Tenten, estoy paralizado-

- ¿eh? Oh, Neji…- la chica se lo había tomado como una palabra romántica. Si pudiese mover sus brazos se habría dado un golpe en la frente.

- No Tenten, te estoy diciendo que _de verdad_ estoy paralizado-

- ¿eh?- la chica ahora tenía una gotita cayendo por su sien

- Hana me paralizó, eso…-

- Oh, lo siento Neji y yo que desconfié de ti… ¡lo siento!- es que le había dado el ataazo de celos, pero eso no lo diría

- Lamento interrumpir a los tórtolos, pero, lo siento chica, Neji es mío- ninguno de los dos había visto a Hana acercarse y ahora era demasiado tarde, la espada de la pelinegra iba directo al corazón de Tenten.

Cerró los ojos.

- "Bueno, por lo menos recibí un beso de Neji antes de morir"- pero la espada no llegaba. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio la horrorizó.

Neji se había interpuesto entre la espada y ella.

El arma se había incrustado en el lado derecho de su pecho.

- Neji…- soltó horrorizada

- Al parecer… si me podía mover…- sangre cayó de sus labios

- no pensé que se interpondría pero bueno, aunque es una lástima no haber visto su cara antes de morir, quería grabar ese hermoso momento en mi mente- rápidamente extrajo la espada del cuerpo de Neji y este cayó hacia delante, perdiendo sus soporte. Tenten lo abrazó contra sí y Neji le otorgó una hermosa sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Dejó el cuerpo amado recostado en el árbol.

- Bueno chiquilla, ahora es entre túy yo- Hana ya había limpiado su espada y miraba con superioridad el rostro sombrió de Tenten.

- Te arrepentirás…-

- ¿Qué dijiste chiquilla?-

- ¡¡Te arrepentirás de haberle hecho eso a Neji!!- y, sin que Hana se lo esperase la castaña ya estaba sobre ella con un Kunai en la mano.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hace unos segundos había asegurado la espada a su cintura y ya tenía que sacarla, y es que se había volteado para ver el estado en que se encontraban los demás cuando vio a Lee de espaldas… a un enemigo y, por lo que parecía, el chico no se había dado cuenta.

- ¡¡LEE!!- desenvainó la espada y, antes de que se perpetuara el asesinato ella ya había detenido a su enemigo con su propia espada.

- Yoko-san…-

- Debes estar más atento- con un poco de fuerza logró que su enemigo guardara distancia- ahora ocupate del otro, yo me ocupo de este- Lee asintió y ella avanzó unos pasos blandiendo sus espada.

Un golpe, otro golpe, una estocada y otra. Ninguno de los dos acertaba, pero se sentía tranquila. No iba a dejar que la vencieran, de ninguna manera.

Colcó la espada frente a ella deteniendo así otro golpe.

- Je¿ya estás cansado? Ese último golpe fue bastante débil- dijo con altanería, pero su seguridad se esfumó cuando vio la sonrisa de su contrincante.

Y supo que estaba en problemas cuando sintió pasos tras ella.

- Mierda- y la espada de quien estaba tras ella atravesó dolorosamente su abdomen, rasgando piel y carne por igual.

- ¡¡Yoko-san!!-

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Había volteado para ver justo como la traicionera espada atravesaba a la rubia de lado a lado.

- ¡¡Yoko-san!!-

Acababa de terminar con su enemigo y había pensado en ayudar a la rubia, pero había sido demasiado tarde, no había visto venir a ese tipo y ella tampoco.

Vio estupefacto como esos tipos se reían y movían la espada abriendo más la piel y causando más dolor. No podía ser…

Corrió en ayuda de la chica pero se detuvo en seco al ver algo que lo dejó tan sorprendido como a los dos asesinos.

- - - - - - - - - - -

-Yo… no voy… a morir... todavía…- hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y, de un solo golpe, cercenó ambas cabezas.

Los cuerpos cayeron a sus pies con la sangre saliendo a chorros y ella con suerte pudo cambiar la dirección de su caída para no caer sobre los cuerpos muertos.

Esperó el impacto pero este nunca llegó.

- - - - - - - - - -

La sostuvo con fuerza sintiendo como la oscura sangre manchaba sus manos y su ropa, pero no le importó.

Ella estaba así por su culpa.

- Yoko-san…-

- Lee… no me mires así, no voy a morir… no pienso morir aquí…- escupió sangre nuevamente pero su semblante no varió, seguía mostrando seguridad.

- Yoko-san yo…-

- ¿Puedes remover la espada?- el chico asintió y la retiró rápidamente, evitando hacer sufrir de más a la rubia- gracias… ahora, sólo voy a cerrar mis ojos y ya después nos vemos-

- Yoko-san no…- pero la chica había caído en la inconsciencia.

Esto había sido su culpa, o por lo menos así lo sentía. Si él hubiese reaccionado más rápido quizá…

Pero ya había pasado.

Abrazó a su amiga contra su pecho y la llevó hasta una roca. Recostó la espalda de la chica contra la piedra y le dirigió unaúltima mirada antes de tomar la espada que esta llevaba en la mano.

No dejaría que nada más la dañase, no mientras él pudiese evitarlo.

- - - - - - - - -

Se habían separado para pelear: él se enfrentaba a Kisame y Naoko a Itachi. Pensó que no iba a ser tan difícil, pero se había equivocado: Kisame era muy fuerte, los golpes recibidos días atrás por ese chico vengativo no tenían punto de comparación con los del peliazul: estos, sin duda, eran mil veces más poderosos.

Y eso que Kisame no había sacado su espada todavía.

La pelea continuaba, Kisame había recibido pocos golpes pero si tenía algunos cortes, nada grave.

Gaara, en cambio, había recibido muchísimos golpes y sabía que tenía una gran cantidad de morados, pero seguía peleando.

Y por fin logró su cometido: enterró un kunai en la piel del oji azul. (La verdad no sé si Kisame tiene los ojos azules o no…)

Se separó rápidamente aprovechando para tomar aire mientras el ojiazul examinaba su herida y se arrancaba el kunai, no le dio mucha importancia pero en su cara se formó una mueca.

- Bueno, lo siento chiquillo pero no quiero estar todo el día peleando contra ti así que acabemos esto rápido- en un solo movimiento extrajo su espada de la espalda y la apuntó hacia el pelirrojo- estás acabado-

Velozmente se posó frente a un cansado Gaara, tomó posición y…

- ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- ambos voltearon al escuchar ese grito y, sin poderlo evitar, ambos dijeron lo mismo:

- Naoko-

- - - - -- - - -- - -

Todo había ido bien, ella era bastante veloz y podía con el ritmo de pelea de Itachi, si bien no le había inflingido mucho daño, por lo menos había logrado dejar la situación en equilibrio.

Se habían alejado algunos metros para poder recobrar el aire, se notaba que Itachi no estaba acostumbrado a peleas largas porque ya se le notaba un poco cansado.

Sacó tres agujas al igual que Itachi, ya vería si podía esquivarlas.

Pero algo la distrajo: el sonido de una espada.

Volteó y vio como Kisame se acercaba a gran velocidad a Gaara.

Iba a echar a correr pero alguien la agarró de la muñeca.

- No te distraigas- y luego sintió un dolor horrible en la muñeca.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- le había quebrado la muñeca y el dolor casi le paraliza el brazo, pero no podía distraerse con eso.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y pateó a Itachi en el cuello con tanta fuerza que lo derribó.

Volteó para ver a Gaara y los vio peleando, bueno, más bien a Gaara esquivando y Kisame blanciendo su espada.

Gaara trastabilló y cayó luego de que de un brutal golpe con la espada Kisame le hiciese un gran tajo en los brazos.

Lo vio caer y la espada alzarse.

Y de repente se encontró parando la espada con sus manos.

- Naoko-san- Nuevamente le defendía la misma chica y nuevamente ella estaba herida por su culpa.

- Te hago un cambio Gaara-kun- Kisame también estaba sorprendido y por eso para la chica le fue fácil apartarle

- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- Sí, soy una chica fuerte Gaara-kun. Bueno¿cambiamos?- había visto como Kisame lastimaba a Gaara y no le gustaba la idea, por lo menos Itachi no tenía una espada gigantesca.

- Pero…-

- No te preocupes, aunque antes hayamos sido amigos ahora es mi enemigo y no voy a ser blanda con él, ahora ve- Gaara asintió y se fue.- Será mejor que puedas cumplir con tu promesa ahora que la hiciste Naoko- se dijo a sí misma antes de arremeter contra uno de sus amigos en antaño.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Escucharon disparos y apresuraron el paso llegando a una explanada, divisaron a sus amigos a los lejos y también divisaron a sus enemigos.

- Hay que ir a ayudarlos- dijo Naruto, iba a abandonar la seguridad de los árboles cuando escucharon algo extraño.

- Malditos mequetrefes, parece que tendré que usar la bazuca.- escucharon como cargaban un arma y vieron, a través del follaje, que, no tan lejos de ellos, un tipo apuntaba a la explanada.

Apuntó a sus amigos.

Y de repente Naruto ya no estaba con ella.

- Naruto-kun-

- ¡¡No matarás a mis amigos!!- su voz era diferente, Más rasposa, más salvaje.

Naruto se había lanzado sobre el tipo que manejaba la bazuca, pero este ya había apretado el botón, lo único que logró el rubio fue que la dirección fuese un poco torcida.

- ¡ahhh!- el chico lo golpeaba con una fuerza inhumana, sus ojos eran rojos y las marcas en sus mejillas más notorias.

- ¡¡Acabaré con tu vida!!-

La peliazul iba a echar a correr para detener al rubio cuando escuchó pasos tras ella: uno de los novatos, se dijo cuando lo vio todo demacrado, y de seguro era uno al cual sus amigos habían derrotado.

- No dejaré que arruines los planes del jefe- y apuntó su arma hacia Naruto, Hinata reconoció esa arma como una de las que cargaba el tipo con el que acabaron antes y la reconoció como aquella que, según Naruto, era imposible de esquivar.

Y, sin siquiera pensarlo se encontró al lado de ese tipo con la espada en su mano.

- No dejaré que le toques un pelo- su voz era diferente y ya no se sentía completamente ella, pero no dejaría que dañasen a su ser amado.

Y su brazo se movió de forma experta cortando limpiamente la cabeza del joven novato.

Pero no le importó, tampoco le importó la sangre que manchaba su cabello, manos y cuerpo.

Sólo le importó lo bien que se sintió y eso la aterró.

- Morirás- Pero el gritó de Naruto la devolvió a la realidad y supo que tenía que detenerlo: el cuerpo del chico que portaba la bazuca ya no tenía vida pero Naruto seguía cortando y golpeando.

Extrajo la última de las agujas paralizantes que le quedaban y se la lanzó.

El chico volteó a verla y, poco a poco, su semblante volvió a la normalidad; luego, cayó dormido.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Llevaban un buen rato peleando y estaba llena de cortes, aunque nada que fuese grave, era como si intencionadamente Kisame fuese más suave.

Pero esto ya estaba durando mucho y ella debía entregar un mensaje, además, si el combate se alargaba más estaba segura de que perdería. Se miro las manos: llenas de heridas y sangre seca, detener la espada de Kisame con las manos no era buena idea y menos si tenías una muñeca rota porque terminaba sintiendo un dolor horrible.

Saltó esquivando un golpe de parte del peliazul y luego le propinó una patada en el costado.

Tenía que terminar esto rápido, pero no quería matar al ojiazul.

- "sólo me queda dormirlo"- sacó uno de los kunai que tenía y roció un poco de paralizador sobre el filo, le quedaba un kunai así que tendría que asegurarse de usarlo en el momento adecuado.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- Y dime ¿Cómo te va con Sasori?- tenía que ganar tiempo para pensar y era la única cosa que se le había ocurrido.

Habían estado peleando un buen rato y no le había ido muy bien; la chica era una especialista en explosivos.

Pero, al parecer, no había sido muy oportuna su pregunta.

- Creo que mal…- y es que la cara de Deidara ahora era totalmente molesta.

- No te importa- asestó un golpe a Shikamaru y este cayó lejos.

Escuchó un clic.

- Mierda- se sacó la chaqueta rápidamente pero no alcanzó a llegar muy lejos antes de explotar: Deidara había puesto una bomba sobre él, sí que estaba molesta.

La explosión lo lanzó despedido hasta chocar con un árbol pero no fue eso lo que le dolió, fue su pie que, al caer, tomó una posición anormal.

- Lo que me faltaba… una fractura- Se arrastró tras un árbol. Dolía como el demonio, pero no tenía tiempo para autocompasión.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño dispositivo, era una bomba de corto alcance que Yoko había fabricado.

- "Deidara carga con varias bombas si logro que esta explote cerca de ella habré ganado"- con ese pensamiento se puso de pie- Mierda, esto va a ser problemático.-

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Se limpió la sangre que le escurría con la manga como por quinta vez.

Estaba agotada y adolorida, además ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza por el cansancio.

Miro en rededor; quedaban poquísimos enemigos, dos para ser exactos.

Se dejó caer; que se encarguen de ellos los demás, ella estaba muerta y todavía tenía que curar a los demás porque de Hinata no había ni pista.

- Ojalá estén bien ella y ni-chan- Miro al cielo pero su vista quedó prendada de otra cosa: un gran proyectil que iba en su dirección.- ¡¡Mierda!!- se puso de pie dispuesta a correr pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El proyectil impactó en el suelo cerca de ellos causando un gran impacto.

Sintió su cuerpo volar sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, y luego se sintió caer golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza y la espalda.

Lo último que pasó por su cabeza antes de la inconsciencia fue una imagen de Sasuke.

- - - - - - - - - - --

Aún no podía dañar a Kisame y ya se estaba agotando. Pero era casi imposible alcanzar su cuerpo con esa espada gigante entre ellos.

- Maldición…-

El chico lanzaba estocada tras estocada intentando dañarla aunque eran tan fáciles de esquivar que era obvio que ella lo haría. Sabía que sólo quería cansarla no dañarla y ella se sentía igual, no quería lastimar a alguien importante para ella auqnue este fuese un enemigo.

Se movió a la derecha, a la izquierda esquivando la filosa arma, estaba cansada y las piernas le dolían terriblemente.

Quizá fue por eso o por estar distraída pero el punto es que tropezó…

Y eso fue su perdición.

Ninguno de ellos pudo evitarlo…

La espada de Kisame atravesó a Naoko de lado a lado en medio del abdomen, más bien por la parte superior.

La sangre saltó manchandolos a ambos y un todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones escapó.

Vomitó sangre y posó su mano derecha sobre la herida.

No podía creerlo… no quería creerlo.

Miro a Kisame y vio el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, el tampoco quería, pero así eran las cosas, esto era lo que el destino quería.

- Todas las cosas ocurren por algo- se dijo observando el Kunai envenenado, Kisame estaba paralizado observando con horror a la chica.

Se armó de valor y comenzó a avanzar enterrando más la espada; su mueca era de profundo dolor, pero era su oportunidad.

Llegó hasta Kisame y lo miro a los ojos y luego se apoyó en su pecho.

- Naoko-san yo…-

- ¿Por qué Kisame-kun¿Por qué?- su voz se escuchaba cortada y llena de dolor- Podría no haber sido así- Y el Kunai se clavó débilmente en el pecho de Kisame.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho pero más le dolió su corazón al escuchar las palabras de la castaña.

- Lo sien…to- y la mano que sostenía el kunai cayó inerte.

Por lo que estaba sintiendo supuso que el kunai tenía paralizante, ella nunca quizo matarlo sólo quería dormirlo. Se sintió la peor persona en el mundo.

Y aún así la herida causada había sido mínima, era un mero rasguño, apenas la chica había soltado el kunai este había caído y él la había atravesado…

Pero ya estaba hecho, suavemente sostuvo a la chica en brazos y le extrajo la espada.

Suavemente la levantó y la cargó, una lágrima cayó sobre el rostro manchado en sagre.

Pero así eran las cosas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi era demasiado rápido, no podía seguirle el ritmo.

El pelirrojo tenía cuantiosas heridas, peroninguna mortal, por lo menos esas había logrado evitar. Además, Itachi también había recibido algún daño, el ojo morado lo demostraba.

Las agujas se clavaron en su hombro pero ya no sentía el dolor.

Pegó una patada y dio en el blanco, Itachi también estaba cansado pues no la esquivó.

Pero Gaara no corrió a golpearlo, ya no tenía energías suficientes y, al parecer, Itachi tampoco pues ambos sacaron Kunais para lanzárlos.

Pero un pequeño sonido interrumpió la pelea.

Itachi extrajo un celular de su bolsillo y, a sabiendas que Gaara también estaba cansado y no atacaría, contestó.

La conversación fue breve pero a Gaara le quedó clara una cosa: se retiraban.

- Sí, claro… En seguida vamos- el azabache cortó y dirigió su mirada a Gaara- Tienes suerte chiquillo- guardó el arma y se dirigió, cojeando, donde se encontraba Kisame.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Todavía no tenía oportunidad de colocar la pequeña bomba en el cuerpo de Deidara.

- Kuso- el pie fracturado lo hacía todo más difícil y, si bien había evitado los impactos más peligrosos, no había podido evitar todas las explosiones.

Ahora estaba frente a Deidara ambos respirando cansados pero era obvio quien llevaba la ventaja.

- Deidara- Sasori se paro, malherido, junto a la rubia pero no se veía a Ino por ningún lado

- Sasori-dana ¿Y la chiquilla?-

- Muerta- Esas palabras rebotaron en el cerebro del Nara ¿Ino¿Ino Yamanaka¿Su mejor amiga de la infancia muerta?- Así que he venido a prestarte mi ayuda- sacó su ballesta y la apuntó a Shikamaru.

Pero este no lo notó, estaba paralizado.

- "Ino, ella no…"- recordaba su sonrisa la última vez que la vio "Confía en mí" y se veía tan segura, él nunca…

- ¡¡Ya te dije que no tocaras a Shikamaru!!- la voz chillona de la chica le hizo reaccionar.

La chica había salido de la nada, sin que nadie la notase, y ahora se encontraba, con un ojo morado y sangre por todas partes, clavándole un Kunai a Sasori en el brazo.

Estaba viva.

- Mejor te hubieses quedado muerta- Sasori se la sacudió violentamente y la lanzó lejos, esta vez Ino quedó inconsciente- ahora me aseguraré de acabar contigo-

Ino le había dado el tiempo suficiente, y él no era quién para desperdiciarlo.

Tan rápido como pudo se acercó a Deidara y la golpeó, la chica reaccionó tardiamente y el golpe llegó, aunque no con la fuerza esperada.

Sasori lo cogió por el brazo y lo lanzó encima de Ino.

- Estúpido- pero Shikamaru sonreía.

- Adiós- Abrazó a Ino protegiéndola tanto como pudo.

La explosión retumbó por todo el bosque.

Él e Ino aterrizaron un poco más allá, molidos. Shikamaru no supo lo que pasó con los akatsuki pues, con la chica en brazos, se dejó llevar por el sueño.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Cayó de rodillas mientras se arrancaba las agujas del pecho.

El combate con Hana había sido arduo, la chica era una fuerte oponente y le había causado incontables heridas, pero ella no se quedaba atrás.

Aunque finalmente había vencido la con más energía.

Hana tenía la espada en alto, sólo faltaba un pequeño impulso y la cabeza de Tenten sería rebanada, pero una musiquita las interrumpió.

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love__…"_

(XD)

- Jefe- era el celular de Hana- ¿Ahora? Está bien, voy, okey, adiós- cortó- Tienes suerte mocosa.

Tenten había aprovechado la distracción para correrse unos metros más allá.

- Me tengo que ir, pero la próxima vez esto no se quedará así, me vengaré por todo el daño que le has hecho a mi hermoso cuerpo- se volteó y se fue.

Cuando Tenten se aseguró de que la pelinegra ya no estaba cerca se arrastró como pudo hasta el cuerpo de Neji pero se desplomó antes de llegar.

- Ne…ji- fue lo último que salió de sus labios

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Respiraban agitados, Tobi era un gran guerrero y la verdad es que les había inflingido mucho daño. Por eso en el momento en que dijo que debía irse se seintieron aliviados.

- Pero antes, Tobi les hará un regalito- Y pronto estaba tras los chicos- Tobi los deja dormir para que se los coman los osos- y los noqueó rápidamente.

Luego se fue, dejando ambos cuerpos tirados.

- - - - -- - - - - - - -

Cargó con el cuerpo de su novio atravesando la explanada.

Se sentía desfallecer de dolor y cansancio pero no se dejaría vencer, no iba a ser una carga, iba a curar a sus amigos, iba a proteger lo que el rubio a su lado había protegido con tanto fervor.

Finalmente llegó a un lugar que le pareció seguro. Recostó a su novio contra un árbol y fue en busca de los demás, le llevaría un buen tiempo pero no dejaría que nadie muriese.

- Yo soy fuerte… este es mi deber, ellos siempre cuidan de mi… ahora yo lo haré por ellos-

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- Kisame- Al fin llegó donde estaba su amigo y se sorprendió de verlo depositando suavemente el cuerpo de la castaña contra un árbol.

- Itachi-

- Nos tenemos que ir- él sabía lo que dolía abandonar a un ser amado, pero no era momento de consolar a su amigo.

- ¿Está realmente bien lo que hacemos?-

- No lo sé Kisame, no lo sé…pero no hay vuelta atrás- Kisame volteó y avanzó hasta su amigo

- Vamos-

- Claro- Aún a pesar de su debilidad ayudó al peliazul que parecía bastante débil pero no le prestó atención.

Gaara llegó justo cuando desaparecían tras los árboles.

Buscó con la mirada a la castaña y se sintió desfallecer cuando la vio recostada, pálida, contra un árbol.

Se acercó a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le permitieron y se arrodilló a su lado. Le tomó el pulso y se alegró al sentir, aunque fuese débil, una pequeña pulsación.

Buscó el botiquín y lo encontró unos metros más allá, lo fue a buscar y, sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, rajó la polera de la chica en toda la zona abdominal.

Si quería salvarla tenía que detener la hemorragia ahora.

- - - - - - - - - -

Se dejó caer agotada, había hecho lo que podía y ya estaba anocheciendo. La que más le preocupaba era Yoko, los demás todos tenían heridas con las que, si tenían una rápida atención, podrían vivir, pero la herida de Yoko sangraba y sangraba.

- Por favor Yoko-san… no mueras- Hizo lo que pudo con lo que tenía pero necesitaba atención rápida, se puso de pie dispuesta a llegar hasta el pueblo más cercano, tenía que haber alguno por ahí, pero su cuerpo ya no dio más y se desmayó.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Vendó todo su torso, pero la herida seguía sangrando. Había desgarrado organos (por suerte nada que fuese irreparable) pero si no veía a un médico ya, no viviría.

- Por favor resiste Naoko-san- Se la cargó a la espalda y, aún débil como estaba, comenzó a caminar.

El pueblo estaba cerca según lo que le había entendido a la castaña, llegaría a ély buscaría quien la atendiese sin importar el costo, pero no dejaría que Naoko mueriera.

- No me dejes, por favor- suplicaba (Este es un Gaara completamente desesperado ¿ok? Para que no se asusten n.nU)

Trastabilló y cayó, le dolía todo pero se puso de pie y, cuando lo hizo, se encontró con unos ojos que le observaban.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió?- era una chica de hermosa cabellera negra con un hermoso kimono, pero Gaara no prestó atención e su apariencia.

- ¡Por favor ayúdame!- la mujer miro a la chica en la espalda del chico y su mirada cambió.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?-

- ¡Necesito un médico por favor o ella morirá!- la pelinegra no dudó un segunda y le tomó de la mano

- Sígueme-

Pronto Gaara estuvo en un carruaje yendo a toda velocidad a un lugar desconocido, pero sabía que allí curarían a Naoko, algo le decía que esa chica era su salvación.

- Pronto llegaremos, no te preocupes, no dejaré que Naoko-chan muera- Gaara no prestó atención al detalle de que la chica conocía a Naoko, sólo asintió.

Su consciencia le estaba dejando.

Apretó a Naoko contra sí.

- No mueras… porfavor no me abandones…- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer rendido.

Continuará…

- - - - - - - - - - -

Notas de la autora: Hola!! Tanto tiempo!! Gomen NASAI, esta vez me demoré siglos T.T…

Pero hice un capítulo larguito (25 páginas), espero no me maten…

¿Les gustó? Ojalá que sí porque fue un capítulo especialmente difícil de escrbiri para mí (no saben cuantas veces borré páginas enteras porque no me gustaba como quedaba), así que espero que las peleas (porque eso es básicamente) hayan sido de su agrado y comprensión.

Bueno, como pudieron ver en este capítulo Sasuke no fue muy mencionado pero tengo pensada su aparición para elsiguiente capi (no se preocupen ya lo iré poniéndo más) y, por fin, aparecieron en un plano importante los adorados senseis, creo que ellos tambien aparecerás más de ahora en adelante, jeje. Aunque lo tienen complicado con el alcalde y sus planes de: acaben con los estorbos ¿no?, fue algo sangriento… (Saku¡¡Pobre Yoko¡¡Pobre Naoko¡¡Pobre Naruto!!)

Sí, sí, pobres todos… Bueno, en serio, ojalá les haya gustado y les prometo que el siguiente capi será más relajado (aunque sí tendrá contenido importante) y más romántico. Por cierto

¡¡Feliz San valentín!! casi lo olvido (Ando perdida con eso de las vacaciones).

Ahora sí, por fin, responderé sus reviews. (118 ya!! Se los agradezco de corazón!! Casi lloro y cada vez que los leo me emociono, ojalá me dejen más, porque me hacen bailar de felicidad nyuu!)

**MeLiNnA001: **Gracias por tu review!! nn. Bueno, como ves no les atraparon… aunque sí lo han tenido difícil los pobres chicos, me siento cruel pero si saliesen muy fácil no sería divertido ¿no? Bueno, ojalá me dejes otro review. Muchos besoteees!! Cuidate!

**marybel**Holas!! Je je, de nuevo tardé mucho en actualizar, gomen nasai!! Y bueno, ya ves que sí se encontraron con Akatsuki… aunque no en los mejores terminos, pero no te preocupes, volverán a aparecer (jujuju). En cuanto a tus otras preguntas… secreto secreto, ya sabrás n-n, ojalá te haya gustado el capi. Y, en cuanto a tu pregunta, el libro bueno que me dejaron fue la trilogía de la materia oscura (Luces del norte- la daga- el catalejo lacado), es buenísima, si te gustan loslibros de aventura y fantasía te lo recomiendo. Bueno, ojalá me dejes otro review, cuidate! Besos!

**Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha**holas!! Bueno, como ves, me he vuelto a tardar T.T gomeeeen!! Pero he hecho otro capi largo, así que ojalá te guste. Aunque este capi es bastante más agresivo y tiene menos romance u.u, pero el siguiente viene con más love love juju. Y, por cherto, me gustaría que me dieses una descripción tuya, es que ya vas a aparecer (no te voy a decir donde pero vas a aparecer en el sgte. Cap), así que necesito una descripción. Y bueno, Gaarita ha vuelto a ser protegido, jeje n-n. Buenu, cuidate muchooo!! Besos!! (por cierto, no sé si te interesa el Yaoi SasuNaru e ItaSai pero he escrito un pequeño fic Yaoi de ellos y, si te interesa, está en amor Yaoi.es, se llama: "Compartiendo casa, habitación y… ¿¡cama!?", por si te ineteresa ))

**xHellx**Muchas graciaaaaas!! Me haces sonrojar… ¿una de las mejores? En serio me hace sonrojar, me das muchos ánimos con eso sempai!! ARIGATOOO!! Aunque lamento haber vuelto a tardar nya… u.u, bueno, ojalá te haya gustado, espero otro review. Cuidat! Besos!

**LaEriel 16**holas! Sí, puse más GaaNao, es que me encantan esos dos (en este capi también puse, aunque menos) y que bueno que te gustan n-n, son tan cuuuteee!! Y, sobre Kakashi, ya lo voy a poner más junto con los demás senseis, es cierto que en este capi no apareció mucho pero poco a poco ira saliendo más y allí le pondré pareja (Hablando de eso ¿Te gustaría que fuese con Anko? O quizá pongo a tu perso, o, no sé si quieras, pero podrías darme una descripción tuya y, aunque no fuese un perso tan importante, aparecer tú como pareja de Kakashi, no sé, necesito una opinión y creo que la tuya será acertada nyu). Bueno, he vuelto a demorar ¡¡GOMEN NASAI!!, es que me quedé pegada con otro fic que estaba escribiendo (aparte de este) y luego no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, lo sientooo!! (pero me puse las pilas ayer y trabajé como loca, estuve escribiendo todo el día n-n) Y bueno, sobre Sasukin… ya verás, como ya dije en el próximo capi hará aparición y ahí verás un poco de lo que planeo para él. Y lo de Sai, también es una sorpresa, a Yamato no se si lo pondré, no le hayo lugar… Y, cambiando de tema, como ves, estoy respondiendo reviews, de ahora en adelante voy a intentar siempre responderlos, porque me encanta que me pongan. Muchas gracias. (Y no estoymuerta andaba de parranda XD) Bueno, cuidate mucho!! Besos!!

**Raggie-Chan**Holas!! BUAAAA he vuelto a demoraaar, lo sientooooooo!! U.U. ojalá te guste y con ello pueda compensar mi mega demora. Bueno, cuidate!! Besos!!

**yosy-chan**: Hola loka¿Cómo andamos? (como no nos hemos visto en taaanto tiempo XD) Y bueno, como sabes, igual me desvié con mi otro fic XD, lo siento, fue inevitable… Y sí, la pobre Tsunade era muy crédula la pobre y le dio segundas oportunidades a Orochigay, aunque eso lo voy a explicar a detalle después nyu. Y la Tayuya… pues tenía mcuha cara de buena y nunca la pillaron, era muy tránfuga. Y bueno, aquí también hay GaaNao, fue inevitable (por cierto, Yoko con quien te parece ¿con lee o con alguien más?). Y bueno, quizá tú no lo encuentres raro, pero yo encuentro que el Gaarita me quedó demasiado rescatable XD, y lo de Jiraya… déjalo ser, como si en la serie no fuese un pervertido de mierda si tiene como 60 y se mete con weonas jóvenes. XD XD Gaara es competitivo, tienes razón y yo tampoco sé que sabrá el agua a libertad pilla porque es una forma de decir XD XD aunque eso ya me lo había dicho pero igual lo repito XD. Bueno, ojalá te haya gustado, y si no te llamé apenas publiqué el capi es porque son las 3:30am y no creo que sea una hora acertada si no tienes prendido tu celular (lo que veo muy probable). Cuidate lokilla y nos vemos! Besos!

Por cierto mis queridos lectores, hice un dibujito de este capi (es de Gaara y Naoko, más o menos del final del capi) y si lo quieren ver les doy la pág. Ojalá que sí y así me dan sus opiniones (por cherto, Naoko está sin la "máscara" que le cubre la mitad de la cara porque se le rompió en el combate aunque en el fic eso no lo mencioné- no lo consideré importante-). Bueno, la dire es: (póngale el http… bla bla y, por cierto, Slashbarrita diagonal hacia la derecha, es que no se como se escribe) img117(punto)imageshack(punto)us(slash)img117(slash)8098(slash)gaanaoyd1(punto)jpg

Esa es la dire, el dibu no ta pintado y el fondo es una mierda pero ojalá les guste n.n, algún día lo pintaré y ahí les paso otra vez la dire.

Cuídense!! Besos!! Y ojalá dejen review, ya saben lo mucho que me animan!!

Bye!

_"**Hay derrotas que tienen más dignidad que una victoria"**_


	22. Cap 19: Pasado

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… que si no se apura con el relleno me va a matar en la espera XD Y los personajes agregados pertenecen a la Leyenda de los Otori y bueno, sabiendo eso… demos paso al fic:

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… que si no se apura con el relleno me va a matar en la espera XD Y los personajes agregados pertenecen a la Leyenda de los Otori y bueno, sabiendo eso… demos paso al fic:_

_**Capítulo 19: Pasado**_

_No mueras… porfavor no me abandones…_

_- "Gaara-kun…"- Le pesaban los párpados y sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, en especial el abdomen; además de sentir una extraña sensación en los brazos. No quería abrir los ojos pero la luz del sol le daba directo en los ojos._

_Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con un techo blanco que la recibía. Observó sus brazos y descubrió que lo que le molestaba era el suero ¿Cuándo le habían colocado suero? _

_Giro la cabeza lentamente, examinando el lugar donde se encontraba, intentando encontrar respuestas. No recordaba ese lugar, pero se le hacía familiar._

_Pero por más que intentaba recordar no lo lograba, además de que mientras más lo hacía más aumentaba su dolor de cabeza._

_Dirigió su mirada a la molesta fuente de luz descubriendo que la puerta de aquella hermosa habitación, al mejor estilo japonés, estaba abierta. También distinguió una silueta femenina en ella._

_- ¿eh? Veo que ya despertaste, me sorprende, pensábamos que dormirías un poco más Naoko-chan- Y por fin pudo distinguir el rostro de aquella mujer. Cabello negro y brillante, piel pálida y tersa y unos hermosos ojos negros- ¿Me recuerdas?- Su voz era suave y la llevó a su niñez._

_Claro que la recordaba._

_Flash Back_

_Dos pequeñas yacían en el suelo, agotadas y llenas de heridas pequeñas, delante de ella una mujer de mirada severa les observaba._

_- Vamos, de pie, los ninjas nunca muestran su cansancio-_

_- Pero Shizuka-sensei… estoy cansada y tengo hambre- reclamaba una pequeña rubia mientras ella y su compañera se ponían de pie_

_- Los ninjas no demuestran sus debilidades, vamos, de pie- ambas pequeñas suspiraron agotadas y siguieron a su maestra._

_A lo lejos una hermosa mujer les observaba con una sonrisa, siempre observaba los entrenamientos de las pequeñas y había llegado e encariñarse con ellas en las pocas semanas que llevaban allí._

_- Yoko-san, Naoko-san, por hoy pueden ir a descansar- dijo la severa maestra_

_- Gracias Muto-sensei- _

_Ambas pequeñas se dejaron caer en el césped, entrenaban desde las seis de la madrugada hasta las 8 de la noche, obviamente tenían pequeños descansos para comer y tomar agua, pero aún así era agotador._

_- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomarnos un baño pequeñas?- preguntó la hermosa mujer_

_- ¡¡Es una gran idea Kaede-san!!- la chica a su lado le dio un golpe en las costillas- Eso me dolió Naoko-_

_- Trata con más respeto a Otori-dono- la castaña se puso de pie- Nos encantaría ir con usted Otori-dono-_

_- Ya les he dicho que me digan Kaede, me hacen sentir vieja-_

_- ¿Ves? La haces sentir vieja- la rubia le sacó la lengua y rió- Vamos-_

_La mayoría de las tardes era así, las tres se bañaban juntas en el onsen y aprovechaban de charlar._

_- Ne, ne… Kaede-san ¿Por qué estás aquí con Shizuka-sensei y no con tu esposo?- preguntó la inocente Yoko._

_El semblante de la mujer cambió a uno melancólico, pero aún así le sonrió._

_- Le voy a contar una historia- "Y así les narró como ella había sido vendida por su familia pobre a un señor feudal, había trabajado como empleada hasta que su tía la había reconocido y se la había llevado con ella, dispuesta a hacerla su heredera. Pero el señor feudal ya había puesto sus ojos en ella y la hizo su prometida. Pero en una de las juntas de su tía ella había conocido al amor de su vida, Otori Takeo, el hijo adoptivo de los Otori. Ambos se enamoraron al instante, pero sabían que no podían amarse._

_Así, tuvieron que separarse. Pero la guerra estalló y el prometido de Kaede murió en las manos del mismo Takeo. Aún así no podían estar juntos, otro feudal puso sus ojos en Kaede y, debido al reciente descubrimiento del origen de Takeo y su posterior marcha, este la había hecho su prometida._

_Ahora Takeo era enemigo y era buscado por todo el continente, ella se sentía desolada así que, para aliviar sus penas, había partido rumbo al temblo de Maruyama acompañada de su mano derecha, Shizuka Muto. Pero no se imaginaba que allí, en ese lugar de paz, se reencontraría con el amor de su vida. Esas semanas fueron de pura felicidad, si bien a Takeo ahora lo perseguían aquellos de su misma sangre y también sus anteriores aliados, este poseía tierras y el apoyo de todos los Otori aparte del apoyo de otros clanes de los que era amigo, entre ellos al qu epertenecía su cuidadora. Así, en ese ambiente de momentánea paz contrajeron nupcias en secreto en aquella recóndita iglesia._

_Pero los enemigos se acercaban y Takeo tuvo que ir a pelear, dejándol a ella al cuidado de Shizuka con la promesa de que se volverían a ver y formarían la familia que siempre soñaron." (N/A: Esta historia, o su base, no me pertenece al igual que estos personajes. Estos pertenecen a Lian Hearn y su libro: "La leyenda de los Otori" Aunque mi historia esta alterada)_

_La mujer concluyó su historia secándose las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas._

_- Que hermosa historia- sentenció Yoko con lágrimas en los ojos_

_- ¿Y aún lo está esperando Otori-sama?- preguntó Naoko_

_- Sí, no importa que ya hayan pasado tres meses, sé que cumplirá su promesa- y la bella sonrisa que les regaló le hizo saber que en el corazón de la bella mujer no había dudas._

_End Flash back_

_- Otori-dono- sonrió al reconocer a la mujer_

_- Veo que sí me recuerdas, eso me alegra- Kaede se acercó a ella y le besó la frente- tanto tiempo sin verte-_

_- A mi también me alegra ver que está con bien, Otori-dono-_

_- Bueno, no sé si también Naoko-chan… No nos encontramos en la mejores condiciones- la mujer se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de la castaña- No sabes la sorpresa que me llevé cuando los encontré ¿Qué ocurrió?-_

_Y esa pregunta hizo que los recuerdos volviesen a su mente. Akatsuki, la pelea, el sacrificio de todos, y su horrible final. Llevó sus manos al abdomen y luchó contra las lágrimas que quería salir de sus ojos._

_Siempre supo que ella y Kisame-kun se volverían a encontrar, pero nunca pensó que terminaría así; ahora él era su enemigo y en algún otro momento tendrían que volver a luchar, y eso dolía. Aún pensaba en él como un gran amigo y no quería dañarlo, se había prometido nunca dañar a aquellas personas importantes en su corazón. Pero él ya había tomado una decisión y había elegido ser su enemigo. Nunca pensó que pelearían, pero así era._

_El destino era cruel, pero no había nada que hacer._

_- ¿Ocurre algo Naoko?- la voz de Kaede la había vuelto a la realidad_

_- ¿eh? No, nada… sólo pensaba-_

_- Bueno, no importa, en otro momento me contarás- la mujer sonrió comprensiva._

_- Por cierto ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó la castaña_

_- Ah bueno, verás… Yo había salido a recolectar flores y, en mi camino…- brevemente le relató su encuentro con el pelirrojo y como los había llevado a la residencia de los Muto- Y luego de eso envié a mis guardaespaldas a revisar el bosque, pensé que Yoko estaría por allí también tan herida como tú y me preocupé. Pero me sorprendí cuando llegaron con 6 jóvenes más en un estado muy grave, así que están todos aquí- Naoko asintió, aliviada, por lo menos sus amigos ya estaban siendo cuidados- Por cierto, Naoko… Ese chico que te trajo ¿Es tu novio? Es que ni dormido te soltaba, se nota que le importas mucho- la mujer sonrió al ver como el sonrojo cubría rápidamente la cara de Naoko._

_- No, Gaara-kun es… un gran amigo…- Ladeó la cara mientras la otra reía._

_Hablando de Yoko, se preguntó como estarían ella y los demás…_

_Y se acordó de su 'misión'._

_- Debo avisarles de Akatsuki- se sentó abruptamente y lamentó haberlo hecho. Un dolor paralizante la recorrió_

_- ¡¡Naoko-chan!!- la mujer rápidamente la sostuvo y volvió a recostarla, pero Naoko se resistía_

_- Si no les digo terminarán igual que nosotros, debo avisar a Yoko y los demás de Akatsuki o si no ellos…- pero Kaede logró retenerla_

_- No te preocupes, Yoko-san está a salvo en la habitación de al lado… ya después, cuando despierte, puedes decirle eso tan importante- Naoko se detuvo, sorprendia_

_- ¿Cómo es que ellos…?- _

_- Shizuka los encontró cuando volvía de una misión, estaban muy malheridos así que los trajo. Me sorprendí bastante pues Yoko estaba casi en las mimsa condiciones que tú- Naoko estaba perpleja y se puso blanca como el papel. Agarró fuertemente a Kaede con la mano derecha y la observó suplicante_

_- Digame que están bien- Kaede la observó con ternura_

_- Claro que sí, sabes que aquí tenemos a los mejores médicos. Ahora duerme, debes recuperarte, ya después te acompañaré a verles pues también están durmiendo- recostó a la chica con cuidado y la tapó.- Que descanses-_

_- Kaede-dono- la aludida la observó- Gracias- y la castaña le regaló una bella sonrisa._

_- De nada- y salió de la habitación._

_- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Se perdió en esos profundos pozos negros, se hundió en el amor que le profesaban y quiso quedarse así por siempre, perdida en ese mar nocturno._

_- Sakura- Su voz aterciopelada le hizo desviar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos para ponerla sobre la persona en sí._

_- Sasuke-kun- Ese hermoso cabello azabache, su piel pálida y ese porte elegante que recordaba._

_- Me alegra que estés bien Sakura- los hermosos labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la pelirrosa._

_Y quizo quedarse así mientras viviese._

_Pero nada es para siempre._

_Una sombra se posó tras Sasuke, una sombra de ojos brillantes y amarillos, similares a los de las serpientes._

_- Sasuke-kun…- su voz empalagosa le causó escalofríos._

_- Orochimaru-sensei- Sasuke se volteó hacia su antiguo profesor y pronto comenzó a desaparecer junto con el pelinegro._

_- ¡¡No te vayas Sasuke-kun!!- por más que corríano lograba alcanzarlo y la figura de su amado se perdía en esa oscuridad, sin mirar atrás, sin verla, sin otorgarle una última visión de sus hermosos ojos._

_- Adiós Sakura…- _

_- ¡NO TE VAYAS SASUKE-KUN!- se despertó agitada con la mano en el pecho, un sudor frío le recorría la espalda y la tristeza le oprimía el corazón. Miro a su alrededor, lo último que recordaba era una gran explosión y luego… luego había sentido su prescencia justo antes de desmayarse, podría haber jurado que el azabache estaba ahí, tan cerca de ella pero a la vez tan lejos… Negó fervientemente- Imposible, de seguro era mi imaginación…- Claro, eso tenía que ser, de seguro Sasuke ya estaba lejos de allí._

_¿Allí? Espera, ¿dónde era "Allí?_

_-¿Dónde rayos estoy?-_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Y ahí estaba ella frente a él, tan hermosa como siempre con su hermoso cabello al viento, ese cabello que le recordaba tanto a los cerezos en flor._

_Pero su hermoso cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre seca y de cuantiosas heridas._

_Sintió deseos de ir a su lado y protegerla de quien sea que le hubiese hecho daño, quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y perderse en esos hermosos ojos verdes…_

_Pero la mirada de ella no estaba dirigida a él, estaba dirigida al cielo._

_Desvió su mirada para ver que estaba observando la ojiverde…_

_Y sus ojos se abrieron en la máxima expresión de terror: un mísil se dirigía cerca del lugar donde ella se encontraba._

_- ¡Sakura!- quería correr pero tal parecía que sus pies estaban pegados al suelo._

_Y el misíl cayó, causando una gran explosión._

_La vio volar unos centímetros antes de caer pesadamente al suelo y, justo antes de que esas hermosas esmeraldas se cerraran, podría jurar que se posaron en él; y esa mirada se le quedó grabada en el corazón._

_- Sakura…- abrió sus ojos lentamente y un hermoso cielo le recibió. Lo último que recordaba era haberse recostado en un árbol mientras esperaba a que Tayuya volviese- Supongo que me habré dormido- Se desperezó mirando alrededor, buscando a la mujer de cabello rojizo, pero esta aún no llegaba. Volvió a recostarse contra el tronco del roble en el que anteriormente dormía._

_Y pensó en ella._

_Se había sentido tan real, era como si ella en verdad hubiese estado frente a él pero a la vez no, tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Apretó fuertemente los puños, tenía que dejar atrás sus sentimientos, sólo le hacían más débil._

_Y aún así… Ella estaba en peligro, podía sentirlo. Quizá su sueño había sido una premonición, pero era sólo un sueño ¿no?_

_- Me estoy preocupando por estupideces. Lo más probable es que esté en el instituto, sana y salva junto a los demás.- sonrió con nostalgia- Sí, así debe ser. Probablemente ahora están en clases, todos juntos. "Naruto estará recostado en su pupitre reclamando que las clases son muy aburridas y que si fuesen más divertidas él aprendería más"- rio levemente recordando las estupideces que decía el rubio- "Shino, Kiba y Chouji estarán conversando de cualquier estupidez, probablemente Kiba estará comentando de las 'bellas mujeres' que siempre hay en la revista semanal, Shikamaru estará durmiendo tranquilamente pero apenas le hable el profesor parecerá como si nunca hubiese cerrado los ojos. Hinata-san estará roja observando a Naruto mientras este le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa estúpida y la pobre estará desmayada, Gaara estará observando a Naoko-san y esta ni cuenta se dará porque estará escribiendo hasta los suspiros del profesor mientras Yoko-san le dice cualquier cosa. Ino estará diciendo quien sabe que sobre chicos guapos y que ella quiere uno de esos, y Sakura… probablemente este riendo con su hermosa voz mientras comenta con Ino. Sí, todos deben estar bien."- sonrió levemente mientras observaba el cielo- Sakura…-_

_Pero Sasuke no sabía lo equivocado que estaba…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

- I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love,…- una alegre voz se hacía escuchar por los pasillos de esa gran residencia. Hace tiempo que "trabajaba" allí, bueno… al menos desde que había decidido que la mejor forma de encontrar trabajo y entrenar al mismo tiempo era quedarse con su maestra. Y eso fue muchos años atrás…

Estuvo a punto de enfrascarse en sus recuerdos cuando la voz de su maestra la interrumpió.

- ¡Vero! Deja de soñar despierta y sigue revisando a los heridos, no tenemos toda la tarde, todavía tenemos que entrenar- le espetó una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros atados en una firme coleta alta, con un cuerpo bien entrenado y estatura promedio. Esa era su maestra… siempre en el momento en que se distraía la encontraba…

- Enseguida Shizuka-sensei- abrió la puerta corrediza de la habitación que tenía en frente, sólo para encontrar a una despierta pelirrosa.

Ambas estuvieron en silencio algunos minutos, analizándose la una a la otra, hasta que la aprendiza reaccionó.

- ¡¡Shizuka-sensei!! ¡¡Tenemos una consciente!!-

- - - - - - - -- - -

_Sakura's POV_

_Y repentinamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muchacha de tez pálida, cabello castaño y, por lo que pude observar, buen físico. Supuse que tendría alrededor de mi edad pues su cara mostraba madurez pero no tanta como para ser adulta, se me asemejó un poco a Naoko._

_En medio de mi análisis noté que la chica en cuestión llamaba a alguien, una tal Shizuka. Pronto una mujer de cabello negro y severa mirada hizo aparición por la puerta._

- Que bueno que hayas despertado chica, ¿Cómo te llamas?- _me preguntó la recién ingresada_

- ¿eh? Sa-Sakura…- _mis reacciones están un poco lentas y es que estoy un poco confundida, además de tener un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios._

- De seguro te duele un poco la cabeza en este momento, es por la anestesia, no te preocupes- _supongo que habrá visto mi cara de dolor_

- ¿Anestesia?-

- Te trajimos a ti y a tus amigos casi al borde de la muerte, algunos peor que otros claro está, y hemos tenido que curarlos rápidamente- _noté las vendas en mis brazos y piernas. Estoy intentando recordar que pasó pero este maldito dolor de cabeza no me deja ¡maldición!_

- Los encontramos en un claro en el bosque cercano al pueblo, podría apostar que ese era su destino ¿no?- _¿Claro? ¿Pueblo?_

_Un montón de imágenes se agolparon en mi cabeza y comencé a recordar. Nos atacaron esos tipos, habían peleado todos juntos y luego la explosión que recordaba. Pero no recordaba haber llegado a un claro… luego lo preguntaría, por ahora le interesaba saber quienes eran esas mujeres y donde estaba._

- ¿Dónde estoy? También dijeron que habían traído a mis compañeros ¿Dónde están? ¿Y quienes son ustedes?- _sé que mi tono de voz es demasiado demandante para alguien herido y careciente de armas, pero no puedo evitarlo._

- Uf, deten esa metralleta chiquilla. No deberías ser tan maleducada con quienes te han cuidado por dos días, podríamos haberlos dejado tirados- _replicó la chica castaña. Lo que decía era verdad, pero su tono de voz me irritó._

- Vero, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ese temperamento tuyo?-

- Lo siento maestra-_ Vaya, esa mujer si que tiene poder sobre esa chiquilla_

- Sobre tus preguntas Sakura-san. Ella es Vero, y mi nombre es Shizuka. Nuestra localización no puedo revelartela aún, pero te diré que estás a salvo al igual que tus amigos. Cuando te recuperes te llevaré a verlos, aunque debo decirte que ellos no han despertado todavía.- _asentí, no hay mucho que pueda hacer pero esta mujer me inspira confianza así que no me preocuparé._

- Gracias-

- De nada, ahora deja que Vero te cure y luego te aconsejaría que volvieses a dormir.- _asentí y la chica castaña me cambió las vendas. Pude apreciar que, aparte de cortes y heridas de bala, también tenía algunas partes de mi piel quemadas aunque no era nada grave._

- No me sorprende que hayas sido la primera en despertar-_ la voz de Vero-san me devolvió a la realidad_

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- _busqué a Shizuka-san con la vista pero, al parecer, había abandonado la habitación aunque no la sentí_

- Porque eres una de las que menos perjudicada salió Sakura-san- _su tono de voz era serio, pero tenía un matiz que sonaba casi como un reproche; no comprendo a esta chica._

- Pero… ¿Están bien los demás?- _sus palabras causaron en mi una gran preocupación, ojalá estén bien…_

- Gracias a nuestros doctores ahora están en un estado que no representa ningún peligro- _suspiré aliviada._

_Pronto Vero-san terminó de cambiar mis vendas y se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse._

- Gracias Vero-san- _ella sólo asintió y se fue, parece que no le caigo muy bien… aunque no sé porque…_

_End Sakura's POV_

_- - - - - - - - - - - _

Abrió sus ojos lentamente acostumbrandose a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Había pasado un día desde su primer "despertar" en casa de los Muto y, según lo que le había contado posteriormente Kaede-dono esa tarde, sólo Sakura-san había despertado; aunque no le había permitido ir a verla.

- ¿Naoko-chan?- escuchó que llamaban tras la puerta. Se despabiló preguntándose quien sería, aunque la voz le sonaba conocida.

- Pase-

La puerta se abrió lentamente y pronto pudo apreciar una cara conocida

- ¿Vero-chan?- La chica sonrió y pronto estuvo sentada a su lado

- ¡¡Naoko-chan!! Nos tenías muy preocupados, llegaste en una estado tan crítico…- la chica le apretó la mano cariñosamente

- Lo siento Vero-chan-

- Pero me alegra que ya estás mejor. Aunque me hubiese gustado verte ayer, pero no pude escapar del entrenamiento de Shizuka-sensei- cascaditas cayeron de sus ojos chocolate y Naoko rio un poco a pesar del dolor que eso le causó

- Me lo imagino-

- Pero ahora me he escapado, je, espero que no se de cuenta de que no estoy ayudando en la limpieza matutina- a ambas les cayó una gotita

- En todo caso, es un grato placer verte Vero-chan… años sin verte- es cierto, ambas se habían conocido tiempo atrás cuando Yoko y ella entrenaban con Shizuka. Vero había llegado como una nueva aprendiz y, si bien al principio no se habían llevado bien, las tres finalmente se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas- En todo caso me extraña que sigas aquí, pensé que cuando terminases tu entrenamiento te irías de vuelta a tu casa-

- Bueno, esos eran mis planes en un principio… pero cuando volví a casa descubrí que no lograría conseguir un trabajo de acuerdo a mis habilidades estando en ese pequeño y desconocido pueblo así que le pedí a Shizuka-sensei que me dejase quedarme aquí. Aunque los fines de semana normalmente vuelvo a casa con mis padres-

- Ya veo-

- Por cierto, Kaede-sama me contó sobre ese chico pelirrojo que te trajo… ¿quién es? Porque está bastante guapo te diré- la cara de la chica cambió a una más metiche con una pequeña sonrisita maligna

- ¿eh? No te hagas la idea equivocada, Gaara-kun y yo sólo somos amigos- la castaña estaba más que sonrojada

- Sí claro, lo que tú digas querida, pero recuerda que a mi no puedes esconderme esas cosas… me daré cuenta tarde o temprano…- soltó una pequeña risita que hizo que a Naoko le diesen escalofríos

- Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo están los demás?- sus semblantes cambiaron a unos más serios, ambas sabía que esa pregunta iba básicamente dirigida a su rubia amiga

- Bien, están recuperándose. Esperamos que tomen consciencia pronto- Naoko asintió un poco más aliviada.

Y justo cuando Vero iba a comentarle sobre el estado de su supuesto novio la puerta se abrió sonoramente.

- ¡Vero!- a ambas chicas se les erizó el cabello ante esa severa voz

- Shizuka-sensei…- Vero tragó duro

- Veo que no estás limpiando, eso significa que ya terminaste con ellos ¿no?... entonces supongo que podrás ayudar con la limpieza de los baños…- Vero se puso de pie de inmediato

- No hace falta Shizuka-sensei, aún tengo lugares que limpiar sólo estaba limpiando aquí y ya me iba. Con su permiso- la castaña salió rápidamente de la habitación y pronto la azabache la perdió de vista

- Esa chiquilla…- Naoko la observaba con una gotita, su maestra seguía igual de estricta- Por cierto, lamento no haber venido antes a verte Naoko pero estaba ocupada-

- no se preocupe maestra, me lo imaginaba-

- Me alegra ver que ya estás mejor, debe haber sido un enemigo muy poderoso para haberte dejado así- Naoko suspiró tristemente. Su maestra captó esto así que volvióa su tono energético- Tus heridas y tu convalecencia van a hacer mella en tu estado físico, así que apenas estés recuperada te daré un entrenamiento especial- su mirada y su tono no aceptaban réplicas. Naoko tragó duro- Ya verás como tú y Yoko serán invencibles nuevamente-

- Gracias sensei- Naoko sonrió, sabía que su maestra intentaba alegrarla… aunque no estaba segura de que las expectativas de una nueva tortura, perdón entrenamiento, la alegrasen demasiado… pero igualmente lo agradecía.

- Bueno, iré a vigilar a la escurridiza de Vero- la pelinegra se puso en pie y se fue, no sin antes ordenarle que descansara.

- Hai sensei- Naoko suspiró, ya quería salir de esa habitación…

- - - - - - - - - - -

A medida que fue pasando la semana los jóvenes fueron despertando poco a poco, algunos con sobresalto, otros con alegría de saberse vivos y de saber que sus amigos estaban también con vida.

La última en despertar fue Yokoy, cuando lo hizo, todos lo supieron de una u otra manera.

- ¡¡AUUUUUCH!! ¡¡POR LA MIERD!!-

Pasos apresurados se escucharon por la casa y la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

- ¿¡Qué ocurre Yoko-san!?- la castaña abrió la puerta rápidamente y se encontró con que Yoko estaba sentada en el futón agarrándose el abdomen

- ¿eh? ¿Vero?- levantó la vista sorprendida mientras dos pequeñas lagrimitas de dolor corrieron por sus mejillas- ¿Qué haces aquí? O… ¿qué hago yo aquí en realidad?- una gotita cayó por la frente de la rubia

- Te encontramos herida y te trajimos aquí, a ti y a tus amigos- La castaña se sentó al lado de la rubia y laobligó a recostarse- y no deberías ni siquiera estar sentada, tienes una herida muy fea en el abdomen ¿sabes?-

- ¿eh?- en ese momento recién se percató de lo vendada que estaba- parezco momia…- a Vero le cayó una gotita

- ¡Yoko-chan!- en ese momento el resto de sus amigos se hicieron presentes en la habitación.

- Chicos…- la rubia se les quedó viendo: definitivamente el grupo estaba en su peor momento, todos vendados y algunos con muletas… simplemente deplorable.

- ¿Estás bien Yoko?- le llegó la voz de su mejor amiga. La buscó entré el grupo hasta que la encontró…

A caballito sobre Gaara y tan vendada como ella.

- Sí, sólo me levanté de forma un poco brusca… ¿puedo preguntar porque te está cargando Gaara-san? ¿Me perdí de algo?- la chica se sonrojó al igual que el Sabaku, los demás rieron bajito

- Eso ya lo conversarán más tarde, aunque a mi también me gustaría saber, pero ya que estás despierta Kaede-sama necesita hablar con todos. Y los chicos no deberían estar en la parte de las chicas, tienen suerte de que Shizuka-sensei no…- comenzó Vero

- ¿¡Qué hacen los hombres aquí!?- los chicos se estremecieron de pies a cabeza, habían conocido a la estricta mujer esa semana y, simplemente, no les agradaba mucho- ¡Se van de aquí, AHORA!- y, rápidamente, sólo quedaron las chicas allí. Esta vez, Naoko estaba apoyada en Vero.

- Bueno, voy a avisarle a Kaede-sama que ya estás despierta Yoko, las dejo para que conversen…- Vero salió dejando a Naoko sentada en el futón al lado de Yoko. Todas las chicas tenían gotitas.

- Bueno… ¿alguien me va a explicar que hacemos aquí?- preguntó Yoko

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya al caer la tarde se encontraban todos reunidos en uno de los grandes salones de reunión de la residencia de los muto. Habían estado buena parte de la tarde informándose entre sí de los acontecimientos ocurridos hace siete días, eventos que parecían tan lejanos y tan cercanos a la vez, y ahora estaban esperando al señor de la casa para tratar, según les había informado Vero, asuntos de gran importancia que los incluían a ellos.

- Ne, Hinata-san… ¿Entonces fuiste tú quién nos dio primeros auxilios a todos?- preguntó Lee en tanto esperaban

- Hai- respondió tímidamente la chica.

- Mi Hinata-chan es muy fuerte…- Naruto la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo en su actual condición, con el torso vendado y la cabeza también; aparte de que no podía hacer movimientos bruscos.

- Hinata-sama fue muy valiente- aseveró Naoko

- Sí, además se hizo cargo de dos tipos ella sola. Si mi Hinata es toda una heroína- el rubio hablaba con devoción de Hinata mientras esta estaba cada vez más roja

- No es para tanto… Naruto-kun también es muy fuerte…-

- Sí, pero tú fuiste quien derrotó a ese tipo gigante que estaba por golpearme, eres tan fuerte mi Hinata-chan-

- Pero Naruto-kun es más fuerte y perseverante… él nunca se rindió-

- Pero Hinata-chan es más fuerte y hermosa-

- Naruto-kun es muy fuerte también, y es muy… guapo también…-

- No, Hinata…-

Y así siguieron complementándose uno al otro mientras los demás tenían una gran gotita.

- Tanto romanticismo me da asco ¿saben?- dijo Yoko después de un rato- Vomitaré-

- Déjalos ser Yoko-san, están en la flor de su juventud- le dijo Lee quién, desde que la rubia había despertado, se había prometido a si mismo cuidarla en todo momento así que ahora estaba a su lado, sosteniéndola.

- Ya extrañaba la obsesión de Lee con la juventud en todo caso- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa- una semana es mucho- La chica estaba al lado de Neji y, últimamente, le servía en todo. Se sentía culpable por la herida en su abdomen.

- Supongo que tienes razón…- respondió Neji

- Por cierto, según lo que tengo entendido los dueños de esta casa ya las conocían a ustedes ¿no?- preguntó Ino a Naoko y a Yoko, ambas asintieron- ¿De que se conocen?-

Pero antes de que pudiesen responder la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a la imponente mujer que, en tiempos pasados, entrenó a ambas guardaespaldas.

- Fui su maestra hace algunos años, nada más- respondió secamente- La señora Otori ya viene y su esposo, el señor Takeo, llegará en unas horas más. Pero, mientras tanto, me han enviado a ponerlos al tanto de cierta información y también a hacerles unas preguntas. Espero que me respondan con honestidad- Shizuka tomó asiento en la cabecera de la gran mesa y, junto a ella, entró Vero.

- ¿Qué ocurre Shizuka-sensei?- preguntó Yoko

- Antes que nada, necesito que me cuenten lo que les ocurrió, queremos saber si nuestras deducciones son acertadas- su discípulas asintieron y, con ellas, los demás.

Shikamaru empezó narrando, en parte, las razones por las que habían huido del instituto y la historia tras ello. Luego, prosiguió hasta el punto en que se separaron, en donde Naoko y Yoko tomaron la palabra, relatando cada una lo que le había ocurrido a cada grupo por separado y sin entrar en detalles.

- Y luego de la explosión ya no supe nada- terminó Yoko

- Según tengo entendido tú fuiste quien les dio primeros auxilios ¿no?- preguntó Vero a la Hyuuga

- Hai- la pelinegra asintió

- Comprendo, entonces teníamos razón- todos miraban expectantes a Shizuka- Ahora les relataré una historia. Hace algunos años, cuando los clanes aún estaban en guerra, comenzó a ocurrir un extraño suceso, niños comenzaron a desaparecer sin razón aparente. Un día salían a jugar y de repente ya no volvían, nadie los había visto desaparecer y nadie encontraba razones para estas desapariciones misteriosas. Por mucho que se investigó los niños siguieron desapareciendo en diferentes aldeas y pueblos, incluso hijos de familias importantes desparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno. Paso el tiempo y las desapariciones disminuyeron considerablemente, hasta que un extraño grupo apareció ofreciendo un "arma definitiva" a aquellos clanes más poderosos. Los testigos dicen que, un día, repentinamente, aparecieron en el campo, niños con armas. Pero estos niños tenían algo diferente, no eran sólo niños; poseían una fuerza descomunal aparte de un impresionante dominio de armas y no sólo eso, parecían no tener miedo de morir. No se amedrentaban por nada, ni siquiera las balas eran capaces de detenerlos, no descansaban hasta morir y su cara nuna cambiaba su expresión vacía. Algunos de los hombres que fueron a la guerra lograron reconocer a esos niños como los desaparecidos unos meses atrás, pero los niños parecían no recordar nada, sólo esa sed de sangre y muerte. Según lo que investigamos el jefe de esta organización trabajaba bajo el nombre de Yashamaru.- Temari apretó los puños fuertemente, tanto que se clavó las uñas en la palma de sus manos. Gaara comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, Naoko tomó su mano y le sonrió cálidamente, intentando infundirle tranquilidad.

- Al ver el peligro que esta organización representaba los jefes de varios clanes resolvieron que era necesario erradicar esta organización. Los clanes por separado empezaron a investigar a esta organización y a su cabecilla, pero la información era escasa y, al tiempo, la organización desapareció del mapa. Casi como si se hubiese esfumado. Pero Otori-sama logró conseguir un poco de información, aunque nunca nos dijo como. Siguiendo, según lo que sabemos Yashamaru estuvo mucho tiempo asociado con una organización secreta llamada Akatsuki, quienes, al parecer, eran los encargados de contactar con los clanes interesados y entregar el "producto".

Sakura se tapó la boca con las manos, anonadada. Itachi… ¿estaba relacionado con un crimen tan atroz? No, quizá… Itachi no estaba con ellos en esos momentos… el Itachi que ella conocía no era así, no podía ser.

Además, recientemente hemos descubierto, entre otras cosas, que el nombre Yashamaru también aparece relacionado con otro hombre; un tal Orochimaru- Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, es decir, tenía cara de violador y todo pero… nunca imaginaron que podía estar metido en algo tan repulsivo y maligno, tan… cruel.

- Se preguntarán por qué les contamos esto- la puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre de cabellos castaños agarrados en una cola baja; de cuerpo formido y vestido con elegantes ropajes que le daban un aire de grandeza que, junto a su semblante tranquilo pero a la vez imponente, generaban una gran impresión.

- Usted…- los ojos de Temari se abrieron sorprendidos

- ¿Temari-san?- el hombre la observó de pies a cabeza- Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver, aunque es en buen momento que nos reencontramos-

- ¿Ya se conocían?- preguntó Vero

- Ella trabajó para mí en la investigación de Yashamaru- aseveró el imponente hombre- Fue gracias a su trabajo que averiguamos importantes datos de ese tipo-

- Lamentablemente fui atrapada- había dolor en su voz al recordar las circunstancias en que fue capturada o, más bien, lo que vio en el curso de su misión.

- Bueno, se preguntarán por que les hemos contado todo esto- comenzó Kaede, que había entrado a la habitación en el transcurso del relato.

Todos asintieron.

- Se está repitiendo lo de hace años, niños están comenzando a desaparecer y nuevamente parece estar vinculado a este tipo, Orochimaru. Lo que ustedes nos dicen de su compañero no hace más que reafirmar nuestras sospechas.- dijo Vero con una especie de dolor en su voz

- Por eso queríamos pedirles su colaboración, vamos tras el mismo hombre al fin y al cabo- soltó Takeo con un tono que no admitía un "no".

- Si trabajamos juntos podremos atrapar a ese mal nacido en poco tiempo- agregó Vero con las manos empuñadas y gran furia en su voz

Pasó un tiempo en que los jóvenes digirieron las palabras escuchadas y luego la respuesta llegó:

- Claro que sí dattebayo- respondió el Uzumaki enrgéticamente- Tenemos que encontrar a Sasuke antes de que ese tipo le haga algo, no puede ser que alguien… sea así. Haga monstruos de niños…- Hinata le abrazó, Naruto habría dado cualquier cosa por ser un niño normal y sabía lo que era no tener infancia. Pero que un tipo llegue y acabe con tu vida… era algo que no podía soportar.

- Me alegra oir eso- dijo Kaede

- Por cierto, Takeo-sama ¿Cómo supieron que nosotros teníamos algo que ver con esto?- preguntó Naoko

- Je, como dijo mi esposa, a ti no se te escapa nada Jaganashi-san ¿me equivoco?- la castaña asintió, azorada- Lo supusimos por él- señaló a Gaara con la cabeza

- ¿Por mi hermano?- preguntó Temari extrañada

- Sí, más bien, por el relato de uno de los testigos de la guerra. Este hablaba de 'aquel que ama la muerte, un joven con el kanji del amor grabado en la frente capaz de acabar con el guerrero más poderoso'.- Gaara comenzó a temblar más notoriamente que antes, era un pasado que no recordaba y tampoco quería recordar. Pero el destino parecía no quererlo así. Naoko le abrazó en un intento por calmarle.- Por eso supimos que ustedes, de alguna u otra forma, estaban relacionados con esto-

- Otra pregunta, Vero, sé que esto sonará algo entrometido pero has estado tensa durante todo este relato, más de lo que una persona que no está relacionada directamente con el tema estaría. Me da la sensación de que esto tiene mucho más que ver contigo que lo que cuentas…, estoy en lo correcto ¿no?- preguntó yoko acertadamente

- Sabía que no lo podría ocultar- de sus labios brotó un suspiro apesadumbrado y triste- Ellos… él, más bien… se llevó a mi hermano- el silencio cayó en la sala- y no se lo perdonaré, yo… voy a traer a mi hermano de vuelta- pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, pero se las enjuagó al instante.

Un silencio tenso siguió en la estancia, hasta que Kaede se puso de pie.

- Bueno, ya dejemos de lado estos temas tan pesados ya que está todo conversado, o por lo menos lo más crucial. Ahora ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un baño en el onsen? Eso ayudarám a calmar los ánimos-

- Excelente idea querida- la halagó su esposo con una gran sonrisa y corazones empezaron a flotar entre ellos. En seguida la tensión se fue.

- Como dije antes, tanto romanticismo me da asco…- repitió Yoko y logró sacar sonrisas a la mayoría.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

En tanto, cierto azabache se encontraba recostado en la mullida cama de un hotel a sólo dos días de su destino final, sin saber realmente con quien iba a tratar. Pero nada concerniente a su destino se encontraba ahora en su mente, no, en sus pensamientos sólo se encontraban unos hermosos ojos.

Unos hermosos ojos verdes.

_Sasuke's POV_

_No he podido quitarme tu imagen de la cabeza Sakura, quizá es que cada día que pasa siento que lo que vi es verdad y que todo es mi culpa, pero deben ser paranoias mías. De seguro estás bien y ahora debes estar recostada en la pequeña cama del instituto, conversando con Ino sobre quien sabe qué cosas. De seguro ya me has olvidado y es lo mejor, porque no quiero que me recuerdes, porque nunca más nos volveremos a encontrar._

- Hn, en verdad que me estoy volviendo loco… estoy hablando solo-

_La puerta se abre repentinamente y por ella se asoma Tayuya._

- Sasuke-kun ya duérmete, mañana partiremos al amanecer.- _asentí y ella se fue._

_Ojalá que estés bien Sakura, y que ese sueño que tuve la semana pasada haya sido sólo eso, un sueño._

_End Sasuke's POV_

Y así el ojinegro se recostó y cerró los ojos, esperando ver, aunque sea en sueños, a la dueña de su corazón vengativo.

(N/A: si lo sé, el vengativo lo kgo todo XD)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En tanto, dos días habían pasado desde la revelación de las intenciones de los Muto y de su acuerdo de ayuda mutua con los exalumnos del instituto konoha. Los chicos estaban cada vez mejor, de hecho, Naoko y Yoko (las más heridas) ahora ya podían caminar por sí mismas y su antigua maestra ya las estaba entrenando, al menos de forma teórica.

En cuanto a los demás…

Los tenían limpiando la casa en "otra" clase de entrenamiento.

- ¿Y cuál se supone es el objetivo de tener que limpiar todos los pisos? ¡¡Eso no es un entrenamiento dattebayo!!- se quejaba el rubio

- Se me van a dañar las manos…- suspiró Ino

- Ya cállense y a limpiar, yo hago esto todos los días así que no se quejen tanto- les espetó Vero

- Pero nosotros no. Joder, creí que saliendo del instituto nunca más tendría que hacer servicio público- Ino seguía quejándose y, a su lado, Shikamaru soltó su típica frase

- Que problemático…-

Pero al rato ya estaban limpiando. En cuanto a Hinata y Sakura se encontraban ayudando en la cocina junto con Chouji y Neji.

No fue hasta la tarde que tuvieron un descanso.

- Estoy agotada…- Ino se recostó en el suave pasto de los grandes jardines Muto

- ¡Arriba esos ánimos Ino-san! Este entrenamiento nos mantendrá en forma y avivará la llama de nuestra juventud- y, como no, Lee encendió lo primero que encontró: una ramita.

- Apaga eso- le espetó Yoko sin atreverse a hacerlo ella misma

- Vaya, hace tiempo que no hacía esto- Neji le tiró agua a Lee- Aunque supongo que no me importaba tanto no hacerlo, ahora quedate tranquilo Lee-

- Que animados están chicos- Kaede se acercó a ellos con su natural y bella sonrisa- Necesito que se reunan en la misma habitación de la otra vez, hay algo importante que debemos decirles- los observó a todos pero se percató de que faltaba gente- ¿eh? ¿Dónde están Naoko-chan y Gaara-kun? Tampoco veo a Vero-chan-

Risitas se hicieron escuchar en el grupo

- Gaara-chan y Nao salieron a 'caminar' juntos para 'conversar'…- explicó Yoko con una sonrisa pícara

- El amor de la juventud es lo mejor…- dijo Lee con su sonrisa pepsodent

- Vaya… me sorprende que no los estén espiando…- dijo la mujer, había llegado a conocer medianamente bien a los adolescentes

- ¿Y quién dijo que no los estábamos espiando?- a Kaede le salieron mil gotitas ante la cara mafiosa de Naruto

- Vero-chan nos está haciendo el gran favor de grabarlos para nosotros. Si hubiésemos ido todos nos habrían descubierto en un dos por tres y paf, se acabó la cita y la diversión momentánea. Así que, como Vero está en mejores condiciones que nosotros, ella fue la elegida y se ofreció gustosamente.- Yoko sonrió satisfecha con su plan

- Bueno, por lo menos veo que el entrenamiento táctico de Shizuka está dando frutos…- la ojinegra sonrío- Pero necesito que se reunan, así que lamento tener que pedirles que llamen a Naoko-chan y Gaara-kun, o lo haré yo-

- De todas forma ya estamos aquí- la voz de Naoko los sorprendió a todos, que se pusieron blancos- Y también traemos un pequeño regalito- detrás de ella venía Gaara arrastrando a Vero

- La encontramos escondida en los arbustos…- explicó el pelirrojo

- Y, casualmente, también encontramos una cámara…- la mirada de la chica denotaba molestia, a pesar de que su voz era en extremo amable. Vero venía con mala cara.

- No es justo, se supone que si sales con alguien no llevas tus armas… Esa bomba de humo no se valió, justo cuando iba a grabar una escena emocionante…- ambos chicos se sonrojaron

- ¿Escena emocionante?- a Yoko le brillaban los ojitos- ¿qué iba a ocurrir?-

- Verás…- Vero se soltó del agarre de Gaara- ambos iban tomaditos de la mano y estaban abrazaditos mirando la luna cuando, repentinamente, Gaara-kun se puso rojo y se acercó a Naoko-chan, entonces…- Pero Naoko la calló comenzando a arrastrarla en dirección a la casa

- Vamos, Takeo-sama nos espera…-

- Aguafiestas…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finalmente ya estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la gran mesa donde se encontraban posados algunos bocadillos y tazas de té para cada uno.

- Se preguntarán el porque de esta repentina reunión- todos asintieron ante las palabras del jefe de los Otori- Hemos encontrado una pista que podría decirnos donde o, más bien, que camino lleva su amigo Sasuke- todos abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos

- ¿Dónde está?- Sakura estaba que se ponía de pie, pero Ino posó una mano en su hombro, reteniéndola

- A eso iba. Según nuestras fuentes, ha habido avistamientos de uno de los secuaces de Yashagoro, una mujer de cabellos rojizos conocida, durante la guerra, con el nombre de Ayako, a pesar de que ha cambiado hemos logrado reconocerla. Es la mujer de esta foto. ¿La conocen?- les mostró una foto que se notaba había sido tomada sin que la persona se diese cuenta.

- Es Tayuya- dijo Yoko poniendo voz a los pensamientos de todos

- Vaya, así que así se llama ahora. Bueno, si no me equivoco ella se llevó a su compañero ¿no?- Sakura asintió- No hace mucho fue vista en compañía de un chico de cabellos negros y piel pálida en dirección Norte. Y, más específicamente, se les vio yendo en dirección al pueblo de aquí cerca, el mismo al que ustedes se dirigían-

- ¡Entonces tenemos que ir a buscarlo!- exclamó Naruto

- Pero no pueden ir así como están, además, desde aquí llegar al pueblo toma como mínimo dos días y en ese tiempo ellos ya se van a haber ido- explicó Shizuka

- ¿Entonces para que nos dice esto?- preguntó Ino angustiada

- Porque igualmente los enviaremos al pueblo, pero deberán quedarse allí hasta que consigamos información más certera del paradero de Yashagoro y Orochimaru. En tanto ustedes deberán recolectar información en el pueblo y, cuando estén bien recuperados, en los pueblos cercanos. Pero deben viajar de incógnito pues las autoridades ya ahn empezado a buscarlos. Si bien aquí están seguros, y en el pueblo nadie los delatará igualmente deben ser precavidos. Por la situación en que los encontramos, se puede decir que quienes les persiguen no son unos cualquiera- Prosiguió el líder del clan

- Partimos mañana al salir el sol, así que hoy deben dormir bien- informó Shizuka- Yo los acompañaré hasta el pueblo y luego me volveré, pero Vero se quedará con ustedes- la pelicafé se sorprendió, a ella no le había dicho nada

- Se quedarán en una residencia que pertenece a mi familia, es una casa abandonada así que tendrán que limpiar un poco pero es bastante cómoda- les dijo Kaede

- Les enviaremos dinero y, aparte, algunos trajes y disfraces, no pueden aparecer así tal cual están. También deben darse nuevas identidades, nosotros ayudaremos con los documentos legales.- los chicos asintieron- Pero eso ya lo verán allá, ahora es mejor que duerman- y así, todos se fueron a dormir sopesando la información. Sasuke estaba cerca y, quizá, pronto le verían.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sakura's POV_

_Me giro como por enésima ves en el futón en el que he dormido por una semana pero no puedo conciliar el sueño sabiendo que, a sólo unos días de distancia estás tú Sasuke. Me desespera no poder ir a buscarte sabiendo que estás tan cerca… y a la vez tan lejos. Ojalá escuchases mis plegarías Sasuke-kun y supieras que no me voy a olvidar de ti, nunca podría pues tú e Itachi han dejado una marca a fuego en mi corazón._

_Me levanto y abro silenciosamente la puerta. Camino por los pasillos y me integro en el patio, hasta llegar a una gran loma que vi esta tarde. Pero cuando llego ya hay alguien ahí._

- ¿Naruto-niichan?-

_Mi hermano levanta la mirada y me sonrié con su zorruno gesto._

- Buenas noches Sakura-chan. ¿Tampoco podías dormir?- _asiento y me hace un gesto para que me siente al lado suyo._

- ¿Pensabas es Sasuke no?- _Su pregunta no me sorprende, es algo obvio tanto en él como en mí, así que sólo asentí._- No importa lo que pase Sakura-chan, lo vamos a traer de vuelta.-

- Claro que sí Naruto-nii, y volveremos a estar juntos como antes.- _Aunque digo esto mi corazón duda, pero Naruto no parece notarlo. Mejor… no quiero mermar sus ánimos._

- Ya veras como un día nos acordaremos de esto y reíremos- _Sonríe animadamente, ojalá yo pudiese estar así de segura- _Es una promesa Sakura-chan, así que no te deprimas-

- No estoy deprimida, son imaginaciones tuyas- _se que miento, pero no quiero mermar tu espíritu. Le veo sostener un pequeño medallón en sus manos, según me contaste era de Sasuke-kun. Me lo iba a dar pero le dije que se lo quedara, se que Sasuke es muy importante para él también. Es como el hermano que nunca tuvo, y sé que le duele tanto como a mí su partida, así que ahora lo guarda como un tesoro. Es lo que le da fuerzas para seguir buscando a Sasuke-kun._

- Bueno, mejor nos vamos a dormir porque mañana debemos levantarnos temprano-_ Asiento y ambos nos ponemos de pie. Caminamos juntos hasta la entrada y allí nos separamos._- que duermas bien Sakura-chan-

- Tú también Oni-chan-

_Llegó a mi habitación y me recuesto, me he relajado un poco hablando con Naruto pero aú así no puedo quitarme esa mirada azabache de la cabeza._

_Y así me duermo, con tus hermosos ojos negros._

_End Sakura's POV_

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ya a la mañana siguiente iban todos los chicos sentados en una carroza perteneciente a los Otori con dirección al pequeño pueblo. Todos iban cubiertos por capas y escuchando las instrucciones que les daba Shizuka sobre sus identidades secretas. Pero la verdad es que la mayoría iban muy nerviosos por esta nueva aventura que estaban emprendiendo, durante esa semana sintieron la persecución de Sasuke como algo lejano pero, mientras se acercaban a la ciudad esto se hacía cada vez más real.

- - - - - - - --

Mientras tanto, tres figuras entraban a una oscura morada.

- Hasta que llegan, se demoraron una semana ¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó una serena voz desde la oscuridad

- Tobi los encontró tirados en el bosque inconsientes, Deidara-sempai ha perdido un brazo y parece que también la pierna, además de que está muy quemada; y Sasori-san perdió una pierna, creo, y está muy quemado también- informó el de la máscara dejando ambos cuerpos en el suelo

- Al parecer subestimamos a esos chiquillos, eso, o todos ustedes son unos imcompetentes…-

- ¿"todos"? Yo volví en perfectas condiciones líder- habló una mujer recostada en un sillón viendo televisión

- Es cierto, pero no me trajeron lo que les pedí- la chica se acercó a ellos, dejando ver su oscuro cabello y su extraños ojos violáceos

- Sí bueno, no pida milagros jefe, sola es imposible además, el chiquillo no estaba con ellos-

- Hana-san tiene razón, Tobi no vio al niño rubio- el de la máscara asintió

- Al parecer se dividieron en dos grupos- hizo aparición un hombre de hermosos ojos azabache con un extraño brillo rojizo. Por su forma de caminar se notaba que tenía la pierna herida. A su lado venía otra imponente figura, también bastante vendada, pero no tanto como su compañero.

- ¿Cómo están los otros dos?- preguntó su compañero

- Tobi los acaba de traer, ahí están- dijo la chica mientras apuntaba a las dos figuras en el suelo- Deberíamos llamar a Hidan, no les veo mucho remedio…-

- Atrevete a… hacerlo put…- se escuchó una voz bastante rasposa y baja

- Dei-chan, ¿estabas despierta?- preguntó la pelinegra en un tono bastante altivo

- Acabo de hacer…lo, tu asque… rosa voz me tra…jo de vuelta… cof- sangre brotó de sus labios

- Será mejor llevarlos con Konan- sugirió el de ojos rojizos. Tobi tomó a la rubia en brazos y Hana le ayudó a Kisame con Sasori, pronto los cinco desaparecieron tras otra puerta en el fondo

- Al parecer esos chicos son más problema de lo que aparentan, pero a la siguiente atraparemos al chico Kyuubi antes de que lo haga Yashagoro, nosotros nos haremos con el control del demonio, no él-

- - - - - - - - -

No tan lejos de allí un chico caminaba al lado de una peliroja.

- Tenemos que apurar el paso chiquillo, al parecer ya están tras nuestra pista- le informó la otra mientras leía un informe que le había llegado de parte de su jefe- por lo menos ya han enviado a varios tras nosotros- se guardó el informe en la mochila y apresuró el paso- debemos tomar un ferry en el río cercano, nos estarán esperando.-

- Claro- el azabache también apresuró la marcha, mientras, a lo lejos, la dueña de su corazón se acercaba cada vez más a su pista.

Continuará…

- - - - - - --

Notas mías: GOMEN GOMEN!! Ya, si sé que este capítulo fue una, seamos sinceros, miers… merde… como quieran. Hasta yo lo encontré una basura… según yo me quedó asqueroso… pero es que es un capítulo de transición y explicación así que no es muy emocionante. Y también disculpenme por la demora… la escuela ha sido más carga que otros años… de hecho, hoy, por fin, no tengo que estudiar nada… aunque pronto tendré que volver a estudiar… uu. Pero bueno, ¿les gustó lo de Akatsuki? Fui inspiración de último momento XD así que no exijan mucho P

Bueno, ahora, pasando a otros temas, responderé sus reviews! Nwn! Una de las cosas que más me alegra nya!

**LaEriel16**: Holas!! GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW NUEVAMENTE!! Me encantan tus reviewwws!! Arigato! Siempre son tan completos nn, y gracias por decir que soy buena, las escenas de pelea del capi anterior me costaron un poco pero supongo que lo valieron… gracias!! Me siento muy halagada. Y también, tomaré tu propuesta… la verdad es que Ankyocku me va bien, me agrada para Kakashi y hasta le he dado lugar en mi imgainación… XD ya verás lo que haré muajaja… bueno, espero te haya gustado el capi… lamento la demora, uu el colegio es una miers… me tiene todo mi tiempo ocupado… es un milagro poder usar el pc T.T… bueno, cuidate! Besos! Ojalá te haya gustado el capi. Cuidate, besos.

**xHellx: **Holas!! WAA gracias por tu apoyo! Que bueno que te haya gustado, me haces muy feliz nn y ojalá este capi también te haya gustado, espero no haberte decepcionado. Y, como ves, ya salió Sasuke… todavía perdidamente enamorado de su Sakura. No se si me ha quedado demasiado Emo Sasuke… (inner: Sasuke ES Emo) nnUU Buenu, gracias por tu review!! ojalá me dejes otro!! nn besos, cuidate!! Besos.

**Rissa.x: **Holas!! XD me encantaron tus comentarios… es especial el "Kankurou y Shino, dieron lo mejor pero… cero aporte" me maté de la risa! XD XD y es que es cierto, los tengo medio abandonados y poco aportivos XD. Por cierto, lamento que sea un capi tan corto uu, el próximo será más largo… o eso intentaré nnU. Bueno, besos! Cuidate!

**Yosy-chan XD: **Hola Lokilla! Tanto time!! XD estás en mi casa ahora así que estás avisada de que lo subí!! No me reclames más que tus comentarios me hacen sentir culpable!! Y es cierto, el fic ya tiene dos años… wow… me sorprendo a mi misma XD tengo que terminarlo pronto nya! Pero me queda muchooo! XD XD Y sí, Billy la lleva XD XD es un extra y puse su nombre XD. Bueno lokilla, ojalá te guste el capi aunque me quedo medio muliento… uuU no es mi culpa! Lo juro!! XD bueno, besos! Cuidate!!

**mAdEsiTa: **holas!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, me alegro mucho nn! me hace muy feliiiz!! Y, gracias por la info, pero no te preocupes, ya lo sabía… pero iba a ser un poco extraño ponerle Minato siendo que ese, posteriormente, pondré que es el nombre del pabre d eNaru… quearía freak XD XD. Bueno, ojalá te haya gustado. nn besos! Cuidate!

**Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha: **hola!! Bueno, como ya ves, ya apreciste!! Ojalá te haya gustado el contexto en que te puse, ya verás quien es tu hermano juas juas (risa malvada), peor no te preocupes, un es nada malo XD en serio!! Y ojalá te haya gustado como puse a tu personaje, a mi por lo menos me gustó :D. Y bueno, lamento que sea tan corto uu pero el colegio me ha hecho miers con tantas cosas uu. Gomen nasai! Y bueno, aunque es un capi medio mula, ojalá te haya gustado nn. Besos, cuidate!

Bueno, ojalá me dejen reviews!! Saben que me alegran el día! Y prometo intentar escribir más rápido, o que se me ocurran cosas más rápido XD. Bueno, cuídense! Besos! Bye!!

"_**No te preocupes por lo que digan los demás, mientras hagas lo que puedes es suficiente"**_


	23. Cap 20: Identidades

As ever…

As ever…

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al genial Masashi Kishimoto. Tampoco me pertenecen las nuevas identidades de los chicos, todos son personajes creados por otros fantásticos mangakas: Natsuki Takaya, Peach-Pit, Bisco Hatori, Eita Mizuno y Kyou Shirodaira. A mi sólo me pertenecen algunos personajes y la historia. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión, así que espero que lo disfruten aún más que yo.

Sonrisas a todos y disfruten leyendo…

Capítulo 20: Identidades

- (…) Tanto tiempo sin verlo por aquí, Erosennin-

- He tenido poco tiempo libre, ya sabes, mi mujer, pero esta vez he logrado librarme de ella por un tiempo-

El hedor a alcohol saturaba el pequeño bar de mala muerte, unas cuantas jovencitas iban de acá para allá llevando pedidos y bebidas, mientras otras tantas bailaban en la pequeña tarima. La seducción estaba a la orden del día, y ninguna de las camareras sentía pudor alguno en mostrar sus atributos. En ese ambiente se desarrollaba una importante conversación sin que nadie lo notara, ni siquiera uno de sus integrantes.

- ¿Esa mujerona rubia con la que viniste una vez?- preguntó el barman mientras dejaba el vaso que acababa de limpiar y cogía otro

- Sí, esa misma-

- Yo que tú no querría dejarla sola nunca, se veía tremendamente joven- y desarrollada, ambos sabían que eso quería decir, pero, a veces, es mejor callar- me sorprende que quiera estar con un viejo como tú-

- Sí, bueno… ya sabes, si eres bueno…- Dándose aires de grandeza, pero en ese momento se le vino la imagen de Tsunade golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza y sus aires bajaron- además, esta vez vengo por encargo de ella-

- ¿Ella te mando acá? Vaya, yo que tu me preocupo, podría haber otro- el hombre se rio- aunque debes estar inventándolo, por como hablas de ella te tiene menos confiaza que la que le tiene a un ladrón- ambos rieron. El peliblanco, casualmente, saco unas fotos de su bolsillo

- No, es enserio. Es que me mando a buscar a unos pillos que le deben dinero, son unos muchachos y los ando buscando. Por la edad que me dijo que tenían deben estar por aquí, aprovechando el dinero en los placeres de la vida- le mostró una foto pequeña, como las de carnet, de un chico rubio, de ojos azules y con unas singulares marquitas en las mejillas- ¿Lo has visto? Este es el líder de la pequeña banda-

- Mmmm…- Se acercó a la foto para verla y luego negó- Jamás, y creéme que sería imposible no ver ese cabello y esas extrañas marcas, parece un zorro. ¿No tienes la foto de otro integrante?- su compañero le mostró otra foto, esta vez era una muchacha pelirosa de unos despampanantes ojos verdes- Vaya, que guapa… a esa si la veo no te digo, me la quedo- el hombre rio jocosamente, y Erosennin lo acompañó levemente- Pero no, no la he visto-

- Ya veo… una lástima, al parecer me equivoqué, esos pillos no han venido por aquí-

- Te diría que fueses a buscar a otros bares, pero ya sabes que es aquí donde te enteras de todo, no hay que pase aquí que yo no sepa-

- Sí lo sé, por eso vine a preguntarte directamente a ti.- Aunque eso no era totalmente verdad, había mandado a los demás a investigar a los otros bares y tiendas- Bueno, entonces me voy… a ver si alcanzo a llegar a alguna posada antes de que anochesca, iré a buscar al puerto-

- ¿él del ferry?-

- Sí-

- Vaya, si se dirigían hacia allá debes apurarte, recuerda que el ferry pasa sólo cada tres días, sí se van mañana tendrás que esperar aún más para alcanzarlos-

- Es verdad, ya casi lo había olvidado. Bueno, gracias Jerry (¿Se han fijado que todos tienen nombres japoneses menos los extras que siempre tienen nombres estadounidenses típicos?)-

- Adiós Erosennin-

El peliblanco salió del bar con paso lento, sin levantar sospechas. Miro su reloj con naturalidad, le quedaba tiempo para un café; el alcohol le había dejado un sabor amargo a fracaso, o quizá era sólo la sensación en su interior. Quien sabe.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Las seis figuras avanzaban a paso moderado a través del tramo que les faltaba para llegar a la entrada del pueblo. Uno de ellos cojeaba e iba más atrás que los demás. El grupo era bastante peculiar: todos iban tapados hasta la cabeza con unas capas café.

Llegaron finalmente a las puertas de ese pequeño y mafioso pueblo. Con un pequeño empujoncito estas se abrieron, para quien no conociera el pueblo habría sido extraña la falta de guardia o, incluso, el llegar y entrar sin ningún tipo de control. Pero para los que ya habían visitado el oscuro pueblo era de lo más común, no se necesitaba control, las puertas eran mera apariencia.

Entraron y la primera figura miro a los lados, como buscando a alguien.

Hasta que lo encontró.

- ¡Kuro!- la voz era definitivamente femenina. Un chico que estaba apoyado en la pared con apariencia durmiente levantó la cabeza, observando en rededor. La encapuchada se acercó a él y se descubrió la cara, su pelo café se movió con la leve brisa y la sonrisa en su rostro se contagió también al chico que con anterioridad dormitaba.

- Ve-chan, ¡tiempo sin verte!- ambos se dieron un cálido abrazo

- Sí, últimamente la maestra me tiene bastante atareada-

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Ve-chan?-

- Traigo nuevos reclutas para que limpien la casa de los Otori- apuntó a las otras cinco figuras que estaban un poco rezagadas

- Son bastantes, al parecer les está llendo bien- la chica asintió con una sonrisa

- Bastante bien, ellos son sólo una parte del grupito que viene- la chica sonreía con alegría

- Te ves bastante feliz por ello-

- Sí, bueno, al menos ahora hay alguien a quien mandar a limpiar para no tener que hacerlo todo yo-

- que floja- Ambos rieron

- Y dime ¿alguna novedad fuera de la usual en este lugar?- Preguntó la pelicafé casualmente

- Mmmm… bueno, ninguna realmente interesante. Ya sabes, gente viene, gente se va, nada nuevo.- Se acercaban al centro del pequeño pueblo y, con ello, a su destino

- Todo tan normal como siempre, alguna mercancía que valga la pena- siempre era interesante ver que vendían por ahí

- Bueno, abrieron una nueva tienda- la chica bufó- Ya sabes que los comerciantes no duran mucho aquí, así que es lo que hay-

- Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas-

- Y que otra cosa ha pasado… mmm…- el chico se lo pensó- ¡Ah sí! Ayer llegó ese viejo de pelo blanco que viene usualmente, Erosennin, ya sabes que su mercancía siempre es de calidad, en especial las fotografías- el chico se sonrojó notoriamente.

Sus acompañantes, en especial uno, empezaron a prestar más atención

- ¡Ah él! ¿No sabes donde se hospeda? Me gustaría echar un ojo…-

- Mmmm… no, pero si lo averiguo te digo ¿Vas a estar en la residencia Otori con ellos no?- la chica asintió- Que bueno, en todo caso no será tan difícil encontrarlo, esta vez vino con otras personas también y una de ellas es una mujer que no te digo… usa una camisa de rejilla y…- la chica lo calló

- Ya, no quiero saber de tus preferencias Kuro- Ya estaban frente a la residencia- Bueno, espero tus noticias Kuro-

- Claro, vendré por la tarde a ver si así también me convidan a cenar-

- Aprovechado- el chico le sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo a la entrada

Los seis encapuchados entraron a la casa y, por fin, se descubrieron la cabeza

- ¿Cómo sabías que ese chico estaría allí?- preguntó Temari

- Siempre está ahí. Antes, cuando el pueblo tenía mejor reputación, su familia se encargaba del portón y él siempre quiso suceder a su padre. Pero no duro mucho como guardia y luego ya no fue necesario, pero le gusta estar ahí, supongo que por costumbre- explicó la pelicafé- Los noté más perceptivos antes, ¿alguna información de la que me haya perdido?-

- Uno de los nombres dattebayo… pelo blanco, Erosennin, fotos de calidad buena en cuanto a calentura…- mencionó el rubio

- Además… la chica que mencionó de camisa de rejillas que venía con ese hombre…- siguió Hinata

- Podrían ser Jiraya y la profesora Anko- dijo Sakura

- Pero tendremos que salir a investigar después- dijo Kiba y fue secundado por un ladrido de Akamaru.

- Bueno, peor mejor primero sentémonos a organizarnos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer si se van a asentar aquí- señaló Vero apuntando al lugar que estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas- además, Hinata-san está que muere- en efecto a la Hyuuga todavía le dolía un poco la pierna del disparo, así que no lograba caminar normal todavía.

- Oh sí… Ino va a chillar- dijo Sakura

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Ya llegamos chiquillo- le informó un hombre de pelo blanco y piel pálida a un joven de pelo negro y de piel aún más pálida que la del mayor. Su contextura era delgada pero no por ello frágil, como daba la apariencia del mayor. Su expresión no demostraba ninguna emoción, sólo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, mientras que la del mayor sólo demostraba seriedad y un poco de cansancio.

- ¿Qué tan pronto llegaremos Kimimaro-san?-

- No te impacientes chiquillo, todavía tenemos que esperar a otras dos personas y a que llegue el ferry. Y ya te dije que no me llames por mi nombre, sólo dime maestro y ya-

- Está bien maestro- sonrió falsamente, pero el mayor no le prestó atención y tomó asiento en un roca cercana mientras el menor sacaba las cosas para armar la tienda de campaña, siempre era así, al menos desde que el de pelo blanco lo había sacado diciendo que era "la hora", él sólo obedecía, porque para eso existía.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Y justo cuando pensé que nunca más tendría que limpiar una asquerosidad como ésta, aquí estoy, limpiando el baño…- se quejaba Yoko mientras, haciendo acopio de gran resistencia a vomitar, limpiaba unas cuantas telarañas en el techo del gran baño perteneciente al lugar donde, de ahora y por un tiempo, se hospedarían.

- Hay que hacer las cosas con ganas Yoko-san, además, no es tan malo…- la animó Lee, desde que habían salido de los dominios Otori no la había dejado sola, excepto para necesidades básicas, claro está. Y por más que Yoko le dijera que no era su culpa, él decía que era su deber y su agradecimiento… así que ahora era como una sombre para la rubia que se lo agradecía, la compañía del pelinegro por lo menos la distría un poco del sufrimiento y el asco de estar limpiando un baño que no había sido limpiado hace AÑOS.

- Además, agradece que por estar todavía convalecientes nos dejaron las tareas más 'fáciles', por así decirlo- le recordó su mejor amiga que se encontraba limpiando con su mano buena las puertas del baño, afuera Gaara barría el pasillo, él tampoco se había separado de la castaña, así que la esperaba todo el tiempo.

- Pero igual me da asco…¡¡ASCO, ASCO, ASCO!! Toque la telaraña con mis manos, IUUUUUU- se quejó la rubia limpiándose en su delantal frenéticamente- Sinceramente, espero que esta vez si sea la última vez que me tenga que enfrentar a una experiencia tan asquerosa…-

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- Menos mal que me mandaron a hacer las compras, me negaba a limpiar… que asco, debe estar lleno de arañas… asco, asco, asco- iba diciendo una encapuchada por el mercado. La mujer llevaba unas cuantas bolsas, no muy llenas, lo que extraña pues está comprando para una gran cantidad de personas… aunque esto se normaliza cuando se mira detrás de ella y se ve a dos chicos cargando un montón de bolsas.

- ¿Cuándo fue que nos ofrecimos para esto?- preguntó uno a su compañero

- No sé, creo que es porque somos los más sanos y necesitaban que alguien cargase tanta tontería…- respondió el otro

- Pues hubiesen mandado a otros, a Kankurou por ejemplo… No se como Shikamaru y Chouji la soportan- se quejó el primero, pero su compañera lo escuchó y recibió un naranjazo en la cara

- Ya callate chico perro y mejor camina, tu también zorrito…- y la chica siguió caminando

- ¿Zorrito?- al segundo le comenzaron a caer mil gotitas- ¿Cuándo accedí a ese sobrenombre?-

- Creo que se le acaban de ocurrir…- así ambos siguieron caminando detrás de su "jefa temporal", ese demonio encapuchado de las compras que era su compañera.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finalmente, luego de horas de trabajo, lo principal estaba limpio: algunas habitaciones, el baño y la cocina. Además, Ino había vuelto de compras. Pero esto era sólo el inicio, había muchos problemas que resolver.

- Bueno chicos, yo mañana he de partir, me ha llegado un mensaje de Kaede-sama sobre una misión que requiere de mi participación, así que me gustaría dejar finiquitado lo esencial: su camuflaje- comenzó Shizuka mientras se encontraban "cenando" luego de un largo día.

- ¿Tan pronto maestra?- preguntó Naoko entristecida

- Lo siento Naoko, pero sabes que si me llaman debo ir- dijo la mujer con verdadera tristeza- bueno, en cuento a sus nuevas identidades, los papeles ya han sido mandados a hacer por orden de Takeo-sama, así que sus nuevas identidades ya han sido definidas y no se aceptan reclamos, todo esto orden de Takeo-sama también- La carta le había llegado a la mujer hace unos minutos vía paloma mensajera, era bastante veloz- Y bueno, en vista de que Takeo-sama ya había conversado un poco conmigo sobre esto antes de que saliesemos, me adelanté un poco a las cosas y me he conseguido sus disfraces.- la mujer mostró una gran bolsa negra en la esquina.- Bien, las órdenes de Takeo-sama son las siguientes: lo que haremos en un cambio de sexo, por así decirlo, así serán un poco más difíciles de encontrar, pues lo más obvio es que los busquen por su sexo original. Esto también implica un cambio en su forma de comportarse, así que espero la coperación de todos. Además, está de sobra decir que en mi ausencia será Vero quien velará por ustedes y espero que cumplan las reglas de Takeo-sama, pues si me entero de lo contrario…- dejó la frase al aire. Todos tragaron duro.

- Entonces, ¿Cuáles serán nuestras identidades sensei?- preguntó Naoko

- Bien, los papeles y las identificaciones ya están, ahora en cuanto a la apariencia… supongo que algunos serán más fáciles que otros- suspiró- pero eso ya es trabajo de ustedes, les daré los trajes y los papeles, leanlos a profundidad…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hace tiempo que había oscurecido, la mayoría de la gente ya estaba en sus casas a esas horas, nadie pensaría en andar por los oscuros senderos del bosque a esas horas y, sin embargo, dos siluetas podían distinguirse levemente por el sendero del bosque. Sus pisadas casi no producían sonido, su paso era como el de los felinos y su caminar suave y cuidadoso, querían pasar desapercibidos a cualquier persona o ente que por ahí pudiese pasar a pesar de la poca probabilidad de esto.

Finalmente ambas figuras llegaron a un pequeño claro donde habían otras dos personas: un chico pelinegro y hombre de pelo blanco.

- Te tradaste- comentó el hombre de pelo blanco sin siquiera levantar la vista

- Lo siento, salimos más tarde de lo que creíamos-

- Eso no importa ya, de todas formas no han llegado los otros-

- Tsk… nunca a tiempo, probablemente lleguen mañana cuando esté por zarpar el ferry-

- Quizá-

Si bien la conversación la llevaban los adultos, los dos adolescentes allí presentes no dejaban de mirar a uno y a otro intercaladamente, analizando e intentando comprender el significado de esas palabras. Finalemente se fijaron el uno en el otro, ambos eran muy parecidos.

- Sasuke, nos quedaremos con ellos hasta que lleguemos donde Orochimaru-

- Claro- respondió escuetamente el pelinegro y se fue a recostar contra un árbol

- Mañana nos levantaremos temprano chiquillo así que ya duérmete- le dijo el de pelo blanco- y tu también Sai-

- Claro maestro- respondió el otro joven esbozando una falsa sonrisa

_Sasuke's POV_

_Sakura, cada vez me alejo más de ti y mañana será definitivo. Pronto estaré con Orochimaru y conseguiré la fuerza que necesito para derrotar a Itachi. Para estos momentos ya debes odiarme y así lo prefiero, pues es imposible que nos volvamos a ver y más aún que estemos juntos…_

- Hola- _Levanto la mirada para ver a ese extraño chico de antes, nunca pensé que alguien me superaría en palidez… supongo que me equivoqué_- Me llamo Sai-

- Soy Sasuke- _le respondí, no me interesa hacer vida social con nadie, no estoy para eso así que cortatemente me pongo de pie y saco mi bolsa de dormir, pero el chico no se va._

- ¿De dónde vienes?-

- No te importa- _me meto en el saco y cierro mis ojos, esprando que eso sea suficiente para que se vaya, pero no lo hace- _Deberías dormir, ya oíste a tu maestro-

- Según leí es bueno establecer relaciones con las personas con las que se viaje, el libro decía que se alijeran los viajes-_ Lo miro con una ceja arqueada ¿Lo leí? ¿Qué clase de pobre perdedor es este?_

- No me interesa relacionarme con nadie- _le di la espalda e intenté dormirme, pero el chico seguía ahí_

- Me gustaría que fuésemos amigos Sasuke-kun- _su tono es tan falso que me desespera ¿Qué no entiende indirectas?... maldición, que desesperante._

- ¡¡Sai, ya duérmete!!-_ por fin mi salvación, por fin el chiquillo se va y puedo volver a sumergirme en mis pensamientos._

_Sasuke's POV end_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡¡NO PIENSO SALIR CON ESTO!!-

- Ya sal Naruto-

- ¡¡NO!!-

- Onegai Naruto-kun…-

- ¡¡NO SE VALE SI PONES ESA CARA HINATA-CHAN!!-

- ¡No le grites a Hinata cobarde, y ya sal!-

- ¡NO!-

- ¡¡QUE SALGAS!!-

Salió disparado.

Y allí, frente a ellos, se encontraba una hermosa rubia, con el pelo largo tomado en dos coletitas altas con bellas cintas rojas. Su vestimenta consistía en bellos zapatos negros con un vestido rojo decorado con lazos verdes y pequeñas rosas en las cintas, además de llevar una pantis negras. Poseía una hermosa tez morena y firmes brazos, seguidos de unas bellas mejillas sonrosadas. Pero sin duda lo que más destacaba eran sus ojos: de un verde intenso.

- ¿Sabes? Lo arruinas todo con tu cara de disgusto Naruto-

- ¡¡Esto no es justo dattebayo!! ¡¡Ustedes, malditas harpías, excepto tú Hinata-chan, me vistieron así sin mi consentimiento!!-

- No es nuestra culpa que estuvieses tan distraido como para que te desarmaramos- le respondió Ino

- Además, te… te ves muy bien Naruto-kun- acotó Hinata sonrojada

- Hinata-chan…- puso cara de derrota- Ni mi novia me apoya- se fue a una esquina

- Ya, no estés dando pena, que los otros estarán pasando por algo similar- Ino sonrió al imaginarse los otros casos. Y así, con Hinata arrastrando a un enfadado Naruto llegaron al lugar que por ahora llamaban "comedor".

- Listo- anunció Ino y "chicas" voltearon a verlas. Una de ellas se acercó rápidamente.

- Hola guapa, ¿tienes novio?- dijo burlonamente una de ellas.

- Cállate Kiba, que estamos en las mismas'ttebayo-

- Nada que ver, yo soy mucho más 'linda'-

"Kiba" tenía el cabello café claro casi rubio, muy largo y tomado en dos trenzas. Sus ojos eran color avellana y vestía con una falda gris, pantis grises y una polera roja, además de llevar botas. A pesar de la belleza de su disfraz, la sonrisa dejaba ver unos colmillos más afilados de lo normal, además de que no había logrado cubrir por entero las cicatrices de las peleas pasadas.

- Creo que ha quedado bastante decente- acotó Tenten, destruyendo la burbuja de autosuficiencia del chico

- ¿Ese es Naruto-kun? Vaya, realmente hicieron un buen trabajo con el maquillaje, las marquitas han sido totalmente borradas y se ve como una tierna adolescente- elogió Yoko

Ino se hinchó de orgullo

- Pero nada se compara a como quedó Neji-sama, es que su cabello es tan manejable y se ve tan bien, si yo fuera chico ya le habría pedido que saliésemos- completó Yoko.

- Yoko-san… detente- una chica de pálida tez le puso la mano en el hombro, las "chicas" voltearon a ver a su portadora.

Llevaba un largo y sedoso cabello castaño en bucles que le caían libremente por los hombros, y su piel pálida se notaba bien cuidada. Llevaba un hermoso vestido hasta el suelo de color verde oscuro, con bordes negros y mangas largas con un complicado entretejido negro, parecido a los utilizados en la época medieval. En conjunto llevaba unos zapatos negros lustrosos. Y sus ojos eran de un verde intenso muy llamativo.

- ¿Neji-sama?- preguntó Naoko que acababa de entrar seguida de otras dos "chicas".

- ¿Neji?-

- ¿O no que quedó irreconocible?- preguntó Yoko

- Neji-onisan te ves…- Hinata parecía no encontrar las palabras

- Muy linda…- completó Naruto, sorprendido

- Cállate Naruto- le espetó la pelicafé

- Wow, no sabía que Neji podía ser tan 'linda'- lo abrazó Kiba

- Suéltame- intentó sacárselo de encima, pero no podía, su vestido era demasiado incómodo para él.

- Por cierto Naoko, ¿Y dónde están Gaara y Shino?- preguntó Yoko ignorando la lucha que ocurría detrás de ella

- Pues… detrás de mi- la chica se hizo a un lado para dejar a descubierto a dos chicas refugiadas tras ella.

La primera llevaba un hermoso cabello castaño liso y suelto, de forma que le caía libremente por la espalda, exceptuando po un pequeño moñito atrás. Tenía unos brillantes ojos pardos y la tez pálida. Llevaba una polera rosada y una falda azul con una franja blanca, la falda le llegaba unos centímetros por sobre la rodilla. Junto con esto llevaba unas pantis y unos zapatos blancos.

Tras ella venía una chica de pelo café oscuro, casi negro, largo, que le llegaba casi hasta el final de la espalda. Tenía unos ojos café oscuro que contrastaban con su piel. Iba vestida con una blusa negra y una falda corta que llegaba unos centímetros por sobre la rodilla. Estaba usando pantis negras y unas botas negras a la moda.

- …- la primera chica se sonrojó hasta la ráiz del pelo, mientras que la otra intentó ocultar su rostro con un poco de vergüenza.

- ¿Gaara?-

- ¿Shino?- las dos chicas se quedaron estancadas.

- Vaya… ¿Quién es quién?- preguntó Tenten

- La primera es Gaara y la segunda Shino ¿no?- preguntó Yoko

- sip- asintió Naoko

- Nunca había visto a Shino-kun sin gafas…- Hinata se acercó a verle, poniéndo al chico nervioso

- ¿Estás usando lentes de contacto?- preguntó Ino al pobre chico mientras Gaara se escabullía al fondo de la habitación, intentando pasar desapercibido

- No- su voz sonó algo ahogada, aunque arruinó todo el encanto de que fuese una chica

- Tienes unos bellos ojos Shino- le dijo Tenten

- Yo pienso lo mismo- apoyó Naoko

- Deberías dejar de usar gafas todo el día-

- Sí- acordaron todas, y Shino se escabulló apenas tuvo oportunidad.

La puerta se abrió llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¿Ya están todos listos?- preguntó la mayor de la residencia

- No sensei, aún faltan 4 chicos y nosotras-

- Apresúrense, aún tenemos detalles que pulir y yo me debo ir pronto-

- Hai- Su maestra volvió a salir. En estos momentos la mujer se encontraba muy ocupada arreglando los detalles de dinero y protección para los chicos, así que se encontraba muy apresurada, pues se acercaba la hora de su partida y no quería dejar nada al aire.

- Me pregunto porque se demorarán tanto Temari, Sakura y Vero.- cuestionó Tenten

- Es que hacer pasar a Kankurou por chica debe ser todo un desafío…- las demás asintieron

- ¿Y a Lee?... no me lo imagino- dijo Ino y a todas les dio un escalofrío.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron las tres chicas faltantes trayendo a ratras a los otros.

- Hola chicas- saludó Vero

- ¿No me digan que somos las últimas?- dijo Temari con molestia, las otras asintieron y la rubia suspiró.

- Bueno, ya no los oculten, queremos ver a las otras chicas- dijo Ino con sorna, Temari, Sakura y Vero se hicieron a un lado y dejaron a la vista a tres chicas y un chico.

El chico poseía cabello negro que llevaba algo desordenado, pero no tanto como para parecer escandaloso. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un saco negro, en conjuntos con zapatos y pantalón negro: todo un empresario. Poseía una figura robusta y tez morena. Sus ojos eran azabache, y llevaban una expresión alegre aunque algo avergonzada.

La chica a su lado tenía el cabello de un tono grisáceo casi negro tomado en dos colitas, iba vestida con una polera blanca, que se podía ver bajo del chaleco café que traía, y una falda café, con pantis blancas y unos zapatos negros. Poseía tez clara y ojos azules en los cuales estaba casi grabada una expresión de cansancio, y, en la actualidad, su expresión era de mosqueo total.

La segunda "chica" tenía el cabello rubio tomado en una pequeña coleta en la parte posterior. Su tez era algo morena y sus ojos eran color avellana. Iba vestida con un largo vestido amarillo acompañado de zapatos negros y uno que otro collar. Lo que más destacaba de ella era la extraña banda que llevaba atada a la frente, ocultando sus cejas.

Y la última de las chicas era castaña, de cabello corto, y poseía unos impactantes ojos verdes que mostraban una alegre expresión. Iba vestida con una camisa blanca y sobre esta una chaquetilla azul. Llevaba una falda azul y unas calzas blancas, acompañadas de botines café.

- ¿Y? ¿A que no se nota quienes son?-

- La verdad es que no… yo por lo menos no sé quienes son'ttebayo-

- Oh vamos, ni para tanto, es muy obvio que la chica que está al lado del chico es Shikamaru. Su expresión lo dice todo- adivinó Ino- Y el primero es Chouji-

- No es justo, tú ya los conoces bien así que obvio que vas a reconocer quienes son- dijo Vero con un mohín

- Bueno, bueno, pero a que no saben quien de estás es Lee y quien es Kankurou- dijo Sakura apuntando a las últimas dos.

- mmmm…- se las quedaron viendo largo rato, avergonzándolas más, lo que en la segunda se reflejó en una nerviosa sonrisa y en la primera en un notable sonrojo.

- Ya sé- exclamó Yoko- La rubia es Lee, y la castaña Kankurou-

- Buu, ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?- se quejó Vero

- Por la banda…- no hubo que decir más, ahora todos lo encontraban obvio.

- Bueno, nosotras mejor nos vamos a cambiar. Te los encargamos Vero, que no huyan- le dijo Ino

- Claro-

- - - - - - - - - -

Dos figuras se hicieron presentes en el oscuro lugar al que llamaban "guarida".

- ¿Encontraron algo de utilidad?- les recibió una aburrida voz de mujer

- No-

- Pff, pues mira que son inútiles- la mujer se acercó más ellos con su paso provocativo hasta quedar visible para los recién llegados- Itachi-sama pudo haberlo hecho mejor-

- Pues que mal que tu querido Itachi-kun esté tan mal, pero, ¿Por qué no hace tú su trabajo en vez de nosotros? Hay cosas mejores que hacer antes que estar buscando información de un montón de adolescentes, además, te recuerdo que esto también es culpa de su ineptitud… si hubiesen capturado al Kyuubi cuando el jefe lo pidió ahora no tendríamos que perder el tiempo en esto- le respondió un hombre de tez pálida y cabello blanco, por lo poco y nada que se podía apreciar. El único otro rasgo distintivo que se podía apreciar en semejante oscuridad eran sus ojos, de un color rojizo.

- OYe, Oye, yo hice bien mi trabajo y, en que caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, estoy ilesa por ello. Los demás fueron los ineptos, excepto mi Itachi-sempai que sólo la tuvo difícil por tener que defender al estúpido de Kisame que se distrajo por una niñata- la chica parecía bastante molesta- Además, no puedo ir a ayudarle porque me tengo que quedar cuidando a Deidara y Sasori, estúpido-

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?- el tercer presente suspiró con resignación y se fue a sentar al sofá de la pequeña sala.

- Siempre lo mismo con Hana y Hidan… tontos- se recostó con cansancio, por lo menos ya estaba acostumbrado, con tal de que no se sacaran los ojos (que era lo único que no podía volver a coserles al cuerpo) estaba bien.

- Oigan par de tontos, ¿qué no pueden estarse en silencio?- la voz de Kisame se hizo escuchar en la salita

- Cállate pececito, esto no te incumbe… peleamos si queremos- le respondió la chica

- A Tobi no le gusta que peleen, no lo dejan dormir y a Itachi-sempai tampoco- dijo el de la máscara apareciendo de una de las habitaciones de ese lugar

- Cállate Tobi- le dijo el peliblanco y siguieron peleando con Hana por cualquier estupidez

- A veces pienso que si su estupidez se pudiese transformar en dinero seríamos millonarios- dijo Kakuzu como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿Crees que los aceptarían en un circo?- le preguntó luego a Kisame

- No creo, cuando descubriesen lo quejones que son de seguro los devolverían-

- ¡¡Oimos eso!!-

La puerta principal se abrió con estrépito, y por ella entró una oscura figura

- ¿Ya están todos?- los presentes se quedaron en silencio de forma repentina al captar esa voz; era su jefe, y si los veía peleando de seguro no le iría muy bien

- Faltan Itachi, Konan, Daidara, Sasori y Zetsu líder- respondió Kakuzu

- ¿Por qué Zetsu siempre llega de los últimos?- se quejó nuevamente Hana, tomando asiento en el borde del sillón

- No lo sé, ¿Por qué tú y Hidan pelean a dirario? Es como la respuesta a esa pregunta, o sea, desconocida- respondió Kisame, como toda respuesta Hana le sacó la lengua

- No podemos contar con Deidara y Sasori, ni siquiera sé en que estado se encuentran y Konan está cuidando de ellos según creo- informó Kisame

- Entonces comenzaremos la reunión sin ellos, ya les informarán ustedes a Zetsu e Itachi las nuevas- los otros asintieron- Bien, ¿Han averiguado algo sobre el Kyuubi?-

- No señor, es como si hubiese desaparecido…-

- ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Por qué son tan inútiles?... Mando a un escuadron experto de guerreros en busca de un maldito adolescente y ¿con que regresan?... ¡¡Con nada!! Son un montón de ineptos y…-

- Líder- dos nuevas figuras hicieron aparición en la sala- Perdone el retraso- dijo la primera de las figuras, la que poseía ojos rojos (N/a: es un kuruta XD)

- Pero hemos averiguado algo que creemos puede ser de su interés-

- Bien, sabía que ustedes dos no me decepcionarían… Zetsu, Itachi-

- Gracias señor-

- Bueno ¿Qué es lo que tienen?-

- Según lo que averiguamos, una gran cantidad de gente llegó a pueblo del puerto (Se aceptan sugerencias de nombre para el pueblito) el día de ayer. Al parecer todos vienen bajo el cuidado de la familia Otori, según lo que escuchamos son un total de 18 personas, de las cuales dos son importantes miembros de la protección de los Otori y los otros 16 serían 'nuevos aprendices'- informó Zetsu

- Suponemos que esos 16 aprendices son el Kyuubi y sus compañeros. No sabemos que relación tengan con los Otori, sin embargo- completó Itachi

- Mmm… Los Otori, esto lo pone un poco más difícil. Poseen una gran fuerza y si el Kyuubi está bajo su cuidado será bastante difícil hacernos con él. Que interesante…- el líder se dio media vuelta y salió por la misma puerta por la que entró, pero antes de irse informó a sus subordinados:- Apenas estén en condiciones óptimas iremos por el Kyuubi, en el entretanto, intenten averiguar más sobre su paradero. Y no lo arruinen-

La puerta se cerró de un portazo.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- Bueno, bueno, supongo que por lo menos ya saben como se llaman. ¿No chicas?- preguntó Vero molestando a los "chicos". Algunos, avergonzados, asintieron (muy pocos) otros recién habían sacado el papel.

- Vero-san, puedo preguntar por qué de chicas-

- Bueno, eso es algo que les dirá después mi maestra, Neji-kun, pero todo tiene una razón.- le respondió la chica

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y por ella entraron siete personas.

- Vaya, vaya… les quedan muy bien, como anillo al dedo- evaluó Vero mirándolas de arriba abajo.

- Cállate Vero- le dijo un chico muy molesto

- No te avergüences Nao-chan, te ves muy guapo- Vero se rio con ganas y el chico se puso rojo como un tomate.

"Nao-chan" tenía el pelo naranjo corto, combinado con unos bellos ojos carmesí que ahora estaban molestos y avergonzados. Llevaba un poleron celeste con una polera negra debajo y unos pantalones holgados de color gris. Además llevaba zapatillas negras.

A su lado estaba un chico de cabello negro, con ojos del mismo color y unas gafas con marco negro y fino. Su cara tenía una sonrisa bastante prepotente, lo que no iba con su seria vestimenta que estaba constituida por un pantalón negro, zapatos de vestir, una camisa negra y un saco blanco.

- Ino, no sonrías, arruinas todo el look serio- le dijo Vero con un suspiro

- ¿Pero que quieres que haga? Si soy guapísimo- sonrió la exrubia

- Se supone que eres un chico serio y reservado Ino, compórtate- le dijo la chica a su lado. Ésta era castaña de ojos café, su mirada era molesta pero resignada, su "amiga" era así. Llevaba un vestido verde manga larga con calzas blancas y botines café.

A su lado una chica de pleo negro y ojos azabache tenía una gotita cayéndole por la sien. Ella llevaba el largo cabello suelto, de forma que le llegaba hasta la cadera y su piel era pálida y lustrosa. Iba vestida con un largo vestido negro de terciopelo con finos decorados en morado, en sus brazos llevaba unos largos guantes que le llegaban por sobre el codo, y unas botas negras, lo que le daba una apariencia gótica.

- Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar… Ino no puede interpretar un papel serio- dijo la pelinegra

- Pero si se esfuerza… lo logrará- dijo una suave voz perteneciente a una tímida rubia de ojos pardos. La chica iba con un bello vestido rosa pastel que la hacía ver tan pura como lo demostraba su tierna expresión. En conjunto iba con zapatos negros. Su cabello tenía una pequeña cinta rosada al costado.

- No creo Hinata-san, Ino es como es- le respondió el chico que estaba al final. Era un chico rubio de ojos azules, iba vestido con una camisa roja y unos pantalones blancos. Llevaba zapatos negros y una rosa en la solapa de la chaqueta blanca que llevaba.

- Concuerdo con Yoko, las tontas, tontas se quedan- dijo la chica al lado de Hinata. Era una chica rubia de ojos café. Su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y su piel era pálida. Iba vestida con una polera celeste y jeans con unas zapatillas blancas.

- ¿Qué dijiste Temari?- se molestó el pelinegro

- Lo que oíste-

- Te apuesto a que si puedo ser seria, y mucho más de lo que tú podrías serlo-

- Trato aceptado, el plazo para que funcione es de una semana, si yo gano…- esta vez se acercó a él para poder susurrarle la condición al oido- Me dejarás a Shikamaru para mi sola por una semana, sin interferir en lo que sea que pase- Ino estuvo de acuerdo y asintió

- Y si yo gano será lo mismo para ti, harpía-

- Trato hecho cerdita-

Los demás las miraban con una gotita en la frente.

- Bueno, dejándo de lado eso… voy a buscar a la maestra, cada vez se acerca más la hora de su partida y no sería bueno restrasarla más- Vero salió de la sala a paso veloz

Al rato la puerta se volvió a abrir y entró Shizuka con Vero a sus espaldas.

- Es bueno ver que ya están listos, ahora puedo quedarme un poco más tranquila.- todos tomaron asiento en circulo- Bien, es importante que sepan la historia que he esparcido de sus motivos para estar aquí: Se supone que son un grupo de huérfanos cuyos padres servían a los Otori en la guerra de hace unos años. La mayoría de ustedes tenían hermanos mayores que también fueron a la guerra y por ello quedaron solas, se supone que los chicos que están con ustedes eran muy jóvenes en esos tiempos para ir a la guerra y por eso se quedaron con ustedes, si leen los papeles sabrán quien es hermano con quien. Los Otori los tomaron bajo su cuidado debido a que sus padres murieron luchando por ellos, y ahora ustedes quieren ser guerreros para pagar por sus cuidados y vengar a sus padres. Fin, no es la gran historia, de hecho es bastante simple pero no menos creíble. ¿Alguna duda?-

- Sí, yo- Naruto levantó la mano- ¿Por qué Chouji es el único que mantuvo su sexo en la super identidad secreta?- se quejó la rubia

- Porque consideramos que como chica quizá sería demasiado obvio, lo mismo que si tú te hubieses quedado con tu sexo original habrías sido el doble de obvio.- lo miro significativamente, por lo menos pasaría por una chica ruidosa lo que era… bueno, menos evidente.

- Eso es injusto…- hizo un mohín pero Shizuka lo ignoró

- Bueno, siguiendo con lo importante, Vero será quien se encargue de buscar la información por los medios más oscuros, ustedes no pueden estarse arriesgando, pueden intentar averiguar algo pero sólo por conversaciones comunes, no pueden contactarse con aquellos pertenecientes al más bajo mundo, estamos seguros de que el gobierno estará atento a cualquier movimiento extraño y si ofrecen una buena suma de dinero cualquier desliz en ustedes y estarán tras las rejas o peor.- los chicos asintieron y, si bien Naruto e iba a reclamar, Sakura le tapó la boca.- Ahora, sobre su sustento, Otori-sama les enviará dinero una vez al mes, espero lo aprovechen bien. También podrían buscar trabajo aquí, pero sólo pueden ser trabajos simples, nada que destaque mucho: en las florerías o ayudantes de alguna tienda pequeña, NADA de bares.- miro significativamente a todos los chicos- Por cierto, se supone que Ino-san es el mayor y, por lo tanto, ella está a cargo de todos ustedes. Espero dejarlos en buenas manos- miro al pelinegro.

- No la decepcionaré Shizuka-sensei- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, todos temieron

- Me quedo tranquila con eso, ahora debo irme. Vero llevará sus informes a la residencia Otori cada semana, así que lo que necesiten pídanselo a ella. No se metan en problemas, si lo hacen, están solos- se puso de pie y abrió la puerta- Me despido, cuidense- y se fue, Vero le siguió.

- Chicos, yo vuelvo en cuatro días, acompañaré a mi maestra hasta la mansión y volveré lo más rápido que pueda, quizá me demore uno o dos días más, como mucho. No hagan estupideces, nos vemos- y la castaña también se marchó.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los brillantes rayos del sol le indicaron que ya debía levantarse, debía continuar su viaje.

- Sasuke-kun, despierta- una irritante voz, al menos para él, se escuchó a su lado- Tayuya dice que te prepares, que nos vamos-

- Ya estoy despierto- informó abriendo los ojos, lanzando una mirada de odio a su pleinegro interlocutor

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun- le sonrió con esa forma tan falsa que tenía de hacerlo

- Hn- se puso de pie y empezó a recoger sus pocas pertenencias y a meterlas en su mochila. En el proceso una foto cayó de su uno de los bolsillos de su mochila.

- Se te cayó esto…- Sai tomó la foto y se la quedó viendo: era una chica pelirrosa sonriendo con un hermoso vestido de gala, sus ojos verdes brillaban más de lo normal y la fotografía parecía no ser suficiente para captar toda su belleza- Vaya, ¿Es tu novia?- Sasuke le arrebató furiosamente la fotografía

- No te incumbe- volvió a guardar la foto, más bien recorte, de la pelirrosa ante la atenta mirada de Sai

- Es muy linda Sasuke-kun, me gustaría conocerla- sonrió y Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada- ¿Sabe ella que te fuiste o sólo la abandonaste?- Sasuke no dijo nada y se fue sin mirar a Sai.- El que calla otorga, la abandonaste, de seguro ahora te odia- Sasuke se paró en seco

- Sai-

- ¿Sí?-

- Cállate- El amenazador tono en que lo dijo le indicó a Sai que su vida correría peligro si no le obedecía, así que esta vez lo hizo. Sasuke siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, pero aún así Sai pudo atisbar un pequeño brillo bajo sus ojos…

…Y una lágrima cayó al suelo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por enésima vez en esa fría mañana se acomodó la cinta en su cuello.

Estiró su falda roja.

E intentó acomodarse la rubia cabellera para que no le estorbase en su visión.

- Odio esto…- repitió por veinteaba vez.

- Cállate Shinku-chan- le dijo su "hermana".

- Temari… ¿Tienes que llamarme así aunque estemos en la casa'ttebayo?- preguntó la primera

- Se supone que tenemos que acostumbrarnos a los nombres y a los transformadores de voz, así que acomódate bien esa cinta que se te está escuchando mezclada la voz…- le acomodó nuevamente la cinta negra en su cuello y arregló el hermoso lazo verde.- Es un lazo muy bonito- le dijo casi como consuelo

- Eso no ayuda Temari-neechan- dijo ahora con una voz totalmente femenina

- Ya, ponte seria Shinku-chan, y recuerda, yo no soy Temari, soy Arisa- Temari se acomodó su cabello, ahora liso, y se acomodó la falda.

- ¡Arisa-chan, Shinku-chan, ya nos vamos, apresúrense!- las llamó una voz varonil, desconocida para la primera de ellas

- ¿quién es ese?- preguntó confundida

- Tamaki-san- ante la mirada dudosa, suspiró y dijo- Yoko-san-

- ¿eh? Vaya, no la habría reconocido nunca por la voz. Aunque debo admitir que lo que dice no se escucha muy de hombre… es sólo la voz dattebayo- esta vez le llegó un coscorrón

- Que no digas dattebayo, habla como una dama Shinku-chan, no como un gamberro cualquiera-

- Pero…- hizo puchero, pero su "hermana" no la tomó en cuenta y abrió la puerta, arastrándola fuera- Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?-

Una sonrisa malévola se formó en el rostro de su hermana.

- Ya verás Shinku-chan…-

Se temió lo peor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ESO DUELE!- los transeúntes miraban asombrados a la única peluquería del pueblo, de donde provenían esos horribles gritos o chillidos, más bien. En la calle un chico pelinaranjo suspiró y un rubio se rió bajito.

- Les dije que mi idea era mejor, habría bastado con dejarles inconscientes y luego depilarlos…- dijo el pelinaranjo

- Pero nos habríamos perdido toda la diversión Kyo-kun- le sonrió el rubio

- Que crueles…- una gotita cayó por la sien del de ojos rojos

- Por cierto, concuerdo con Vero, te ves bien de pelo naranjo Nao-chan- le dijo su mejor amiga con una risita

- Shh…- la miro severamente y al rubio le cayó una gotita

- Pero si nadie nos oyó Kyo-kun, los gritos de fondo son demasiado fuertes…- volvió a reír y algunas chicas que por allí pasaban se le quedaron viendo anonadadas. Él las miro y les guiñó el ojo, las chicas casi se derriten, pero siguieron su camino, aún observando al sexy rubio que las despedía con la mano.

- ¿Ya tienes admiradoras? Qué rápido- le dijo Naoko

- Es que soy un rubio muy atractivo ¿No crees?- le sonrió de forma encantadora y a su mejor amiga le cayó una gotita, nuevamente

- Si haces eso destacaremos demasiado- suspiró- Bueno, de todas formas me alegro de que Kyouya-kun se haya quedado en casa… Si le dejamos salir probablemente volvería a su afán de compras-

- Si bueno, tú sabes que In…- la mirada de su compañero le hizo auto-corregirse- Kyouya-kun siempre ha sido así. Lástima que se esté perdiendo el espectáculo, y lástima que por ser "hombres" no nos dejen entrar. Es injusto, Arisa-chan y Kagura se deben estar divirtiendo de lo lindo…- unas lagrimillas de cocodrilo corrieron por sus ojos

- Agradece que al menos nosotros pudimos venir…-

- Eso no se vale, Ten…- otra mirada y otra auto-correción- Saki-chan eligió quedarse por su cuenta, Shigure también y Kisa-chan dijo que no podría soportar gritar a Shinku-chan…- hizo un gracioso puchero y las encargadas de la tienda se quedaron prendadas de él

Los gritos de fondo le daban su toque a la ocasión, y el rubio volvió a reírse al reconocer la voz.

- Saki no sabe de lo que se pierde, nunca pensé que fueran tan lloricas…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Ne, ne, Sasuke-san…- nuevamente esa molesta voz

- ¿Qué Sai?-

- ¿Por qué vas con Orochimaru?- Sasuke lo miro molesto

- No te incumbe- Sai se lo quedó mirando y sonrió

- No deberías ser tan antipático Sasuke-san, de seguro todos te odiaban y no tenías amigos- Sasuke intentó golpearlo, pero Sai le esquivó aún con esa sonrisa en la cara- ¿Ves lo que digo?- el otro pelinegro apuró el paso

- Imbécil…-

- Oh… pero tu cara me dice que es verdad- siguió molestando

- ¿Y tú que sabes?- se picó el Uchiha

- ¿Oh? ¿Entonces sí tenías amigos? Vaya, hay de todo en este mundo, incluso gente a la que le simpatizan los antisociales como tú- volvió a sonreír. Sasuke tomó aire

- "Cuenta hasta diez Sasuke, 1… 2…" ¿Y tú qué Sai? Apuesto que nadie te soportaba…- le contraatacó molesto

- ¿Yo?...- parecía sorprendido y por un momento Sasuke creyó ver tristeza en sus ojos, pero luego volvió a mirarlo con esa sonrisa torcida y falsa- La verdad es que no sé. No recuerdo nada antes de que me encontrara Kimimaro-san…-

- Hm…-

- Sólo recuerdo gritos, sangre, Kimimaro-san me dijo que me encontró durante la guerra. Probablemente mis padres murieron, no sé- durante todo ese relato su voz se mantuvo neutral y su mirada hacia el frente, aún así la falsa sonrisa nunca se fue de sus labios.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, la verdad, ahora sentí un poco de lástima por Sai y comprendía un poco su molesta actitud, aunque no la aprobaba. Le recordaba un poco a la historia de Naruto… Sonrió con tristeza ¿Cómo estaría el imbécil de Naruto? De seguro comiendo ramen y peleando con cualquiera que molestase a su nee-chan. Apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza, él ya no debía preocuparse por ellos… si quería avanzar tenía que dejar los lazos atrás, los lazos le hacían débil.

- Oi, Sasuke, Sai, apuren el paso- les gritó Tayuya, haciendo que ambos volvieran a la realidad

- Hai- ambos apresuraron el paso y ya no hablaron más durante un buen trayecto, cada uno en sus pensamientos, sin saber que en quienes pensaban estaban cada vez más cerca de ellos.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

El peliplateado suspiró. Estaba preocupado, ese día en la madrugada se habían separado. Luego de una larga discusión sobre su plan de acción, habían decidido que algunos irían tras Sasuke y Tayuya, averiguarían lo más que pudiesen y de paso verían si los chicos los seguían. Los demás, entre los que él se encontraba, debían quedarse en el publo e intentar ubicar el paradero de los chicos, si es que allí estaban. Según Jiraya lo más seguro era que sí, había preguntado por los alrededores y nadie había visto ninguna movilización grande hacia el ferry. Así que había dos opciones: O los chicos se habían perdido, lo que creían poco probable por sus habilidades, o todavía estaban en ese pueblo o en lo alrededores. Habían escuchado decir que una gran cantidad de personas habían ingresado en el pueblo, pero al parecer venían separados y era algo que allí consideraron casi normal. Algo escuchó de "los aprendices de los Otori". La cantidad de personas no concordaba, y no habían descripciones físicas, al parecer eran en su mayoría chicas, lo que tampoco concordaba, pero Shizune decía que tenía un presentimiento, así que debían seguir investigando, aunque sólo se quedaban tres personas.

- Y yo que quería seguir leyendo…- Ahora estaba en su misión de investigación, por eso, si bien no había cambiado el color de su cabello ni llevaba peluca, en el resto iba disfrazado. Aunque no se quitó su máscara, eso era imposible.

Avistó una florería y se acercó a preguntar, quizá la chica sabía algo… aunque la verdad es que estaba un poco aburrido, y tenía que hacer algo para sentirse útil o colapsaría.

- Permiso- entró a la pequeña tienda, observando la variedad de colores, extraña para un pueblo tan gris como este.

- Bienvenido ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- preguntó una agradable voz. Kakashi observó a la dependienta, la cual se sonrojó al verle.

- Eh, sí…- algo le había llamado la atención en la chica, pero lo dejó de lado- Quería hacerle una consulta…-

- Eh… sí, dígame… haré… lo que pueda por usted- mientras el peliplateado más se acercaba, más se sonrojaba la pobre chica

- ¿Ha visto a alguno de estos chicos? Es que tengo cuentas pendientes con ellos y temo que andan por estos lares- le mostró cinco fotos: dos de chicos castaños, uno de un rubio, una pelirrosada y una rubia de ojos azules.- ¿Los ha visto?- La dependienta observó las fotos con atención, pero finalmente negó

- Lo siento, no los he visto- dijo decepcionada, le hubiera gustado poder ayudar a ese hombre

- No importa, bueno… de todas formas me llevaré unas violetas…- dijo sin pensarlo, pero no se arrepintió aunque no sabía que haría con las flores, pues la chica le sonrió con alegrí y sus facciones se iluminaron. Se sonrojó levemente.

- Claro, ¿Son para su novia?- preguntó con un deje de decepción en su voz

- ¿eh? No…- la chica le tendió las flores y él pagó. Observó las flores y luego a la castaña. Su cabello brillaba y sus hermosos ojos eran de un color gris bastante llamativo. Tendió el racimo y la chica lo miro extrañado- Para usted señorita- luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Pero justo antes de que se fuera la chica reaccionó.

- ¿eh?... ¡Gracias…!-

- Kakashi- y se marchó, la chica le miro sonrojada.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

El pelinegro se reía con ganas, agarrándose el estómago de tanta risa.

- ¿En serio Sakura?- le preguntó a la castaña, que también reía con ganas.

- Sí, los hubieras visto… Naruto casi llora- esto causó aún más risa en el chico de gafas.

Ambos estaban en una habitación aparte, mientras tomaban té. Los "chicos" ya habían vuelto y Sakura había volado con Ino a una habitación, sólo para contarle los detalles, uno por uno, mientras Temari se carcajeaba con Yoko y Tenten en la sala. Naoko y Hinata intentaban hacer sentir mejor a los chicos y Chouji se encargaba de preparar el almuerzo, apenas habían empezado a repartirse las tareas él se había ofrecido voluntario para la cocina y nadie le había negado la tarea.

- Lástima que me lo perdiese… pero creo que si hubiese ido hubiese perdido la apuesta…- suspiró el peli negro- ahora con la única con la que puedo no ser seria es contigo Sakura…-

- Bueno, es tú culpa por apostar…-

- Pero es que ella me incitó a esto, no iba a permitir que pasara sobre mí, Ino Yamanaka no deja que se burlen de ella- y los lentes brillaron, Sakura se rio por lo bajo- ¿Y tú de que te ríes?-

- Es que te ves muy chistoso… con los lentes tan serios y la voz tan varonil hablando de metas y orgullo…- le sonrió su mejor amiga y esta vez ambas rieron

- Bueno, creo que ahora ya me toca salir. Como encargado de todos ustedes y hermano mayor, iré a conseguir un trabajo… Somos muchos como para que el dinero que nos envíen nos satisfaga- se puso de pie y estiró sus ropas

- Si a ti no te diera el impulso gastador demás que sí…- arqueó una ceja la castaña

- Cállate, hay algunas cosas que son muy necesarias ¿sabes? Algún día me lo agradecerán-

- Sí, sí… mejor ve a coseguir ya un trabajo Kyouya-kun- le dijo la castaña

- No dudes de ello Kagura-san- y se marchó

- - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Por qué nuevamente somos quienes le acompañamos?- se quejó la chica del cabello color miel y los ojos café a su amiga rubia.

- La verdad es que desconozco la razón Hiyono- le respondió la rubia

- Esto es horrible, apuesto a que tendremos que cargar con todo- dijo la de trenzas

- Pero esta vez podemos poner la excusa de que somos damas y no podemos cargar con mucho peso…- sonrió la rubia- y no podrá decirnos nada, porque eso se supone que somos…-

- Sabía que el cerebro no se te había secado todavía Shinku-

- ¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos?- les preguntó el pelinegro

- Nada- respondieron ambas a la vez

Paseaban por las calles, se estaba haciendo un poco tarde y ya casi era hora de almorzar, pero el de gafas parecía no tener intenciones de volver aún. En ese momento pasaron al lado de una florería y le brillaron los lentes.

- Unas cuantas flores le darán alegría a nuestro hogar- entró a la tienda, arrastrando a las chicas

- Bienvenidos, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?- en ese momento parecía fijarse en los llegados- oh, supongo que ustedes son los nuevos alumnos de los Otori- les sonrió

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó la rubia

- Oh, bueno, en un pueblo pequeño como este esas cosas se dispersan, y siendo que esta es la única florería del pueblo, bastantes cosas llegan a mis oidos. Pero bueno, ¿qué desean?- el pelinegro se había dedicado a mirar las flores y calcular sus precios mentalmente. Ino había trabajado un tiempo en la florería de su familia y sabía bastante de flores, también consideró que eran un poco caras para ser flores, pero sabiendo que era la única florería del pueblo eso era obvio.

- Deme dos ramos mixtos, de los de la oferta por favor- dijo de forma seria, la chica asintió y comenzó a preparar los ramos. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron dos mujeres.

- Buenas tardes An-chan- dijeron nada más entrar, se notaba que eran clientas frecuentes

- Buenas tardes señora Nami, señora Eri, que gusto verlas. Enseguida las atiendo.

- Oh, vaya, ¿Y quienes son estas chiquitas tan encantadoras?- preguntaron las pomposas señoras al ver a las chicas en una esquina, sin mucho que hacer.

- Son las alumnas de los Otori, ¿o no que se ven demasiado encantadoras como para ser guerreras?- dijo An-chan dejando el primer ramo en el mostrador

- Sí, son unas jovencitas tan lindas- ambas fueron y les pellizcaron las mejillas, Kyouya rió por lo bajo.

- ¿qué las trae por aquí señoras?- preguntó An-chan

- Lo de siempre, ya sabes, conversar. Es que en este pueblo no hay ningñun lugar para sentarse tranquilas a conversar, todo lo que hay son bares y supermercados, además de las pobres tiendas de ropa y esas cosas, pero ningún lugar que invite a las damas… y como nuestros esposos están "trabajando", pues nosotras no sabíamos que hacer así que vinimos a ver si querías unirte a nosotras en el almuerzo, ya que somos vecinas- le dijo la primera de las señoras

- Me encantaría señora Eri, espere que termino de atender a estos clientes y cierro la tienda- le sonrió la joven- Listo- dijo dejando el sgundo ramo. Ino se acercó a la caja y pagó.

- Que chico tan joven- dijo una de las señoras, no habían reparado antes en Kyouya, y eso era porque él estaba observando y calificando las flores, oculto tras ellas

- Un gusto conocerlas, bellas señoras- les tomó la mano a ambas y se las besó ante la asqueada mirada de sus acompañantes. Las mujeres se sonrojaron.

- Que chico tan caballeroso, si todos los hombres fuesen así…- Ino pagó y les sornió a las señoras.

- en cuanto a lo que decían antes, a que se referían, si no es descortés de mi parte preguntar, ¿con que no hay lugar para las hermosas damas como ustedes para reunirse?-

- Es que en este pueblo sólo hay bares, y allí pasan nuestros esposos todos los días. Ojalá alguien hiciese que sea un café por aquí, algún lugar para nosotras o para competir que sea con los bares. Quizá así harían otra cosa que no fuera beber alcohol- suspiró la señora Nami

- Sería ideal un café, tienes razón Nami-

- ¿Cierto?- a Kyouya le brillaron los ojos

- Tienen toda la razón damas, no puedo negar que los lugares tan podridos como los bares son inapropiados para las damas como ustedes. Quien sabe, quizá Dios escuche sus plegarias señoras- le dijo con una galante sonrisa- Bueno, me voy, pero antes- sacó una flor de cada ramo- flores para las flores- y se las enregó a las señoras- ojalá volvamos a encontrarnos- y se fue, seguido de sus traumatizadas amigas.

- Kyouya… ¿A qué vino todo ese show?- preguntó Naruto

- Ya verás Shinku-chan, pero se me acaba de ocurrir en que trabajaremos.- sonrió- pero van a tenerme que acompañar a comprar algunas cosas, en especial comida- las otras dos suspiraron, sabían que eso se venía

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Mou… estoy aburrida- el prufindo lamento de la adolescente se escuchó retumbar por todo el oscuro lugar mientras se recostaba en el sofá frente al televisor. Ya no tenía nada que ver en la tele, había visto todas las comedias que daban por los canales nacionales, y no es como que pudieran tener cable en un "cueva" subterránea (aunque para ser cueva, era bastante cómoda, más parecçia una casa subterránea, pero no pueden pedir cable ¿no?), así que se aburría. No podía salir porque el líder decía que cuando salieran a investigar debían hacerlo en grupo, tampoco podía ir a molestar a Itachi-kun o a Deidara, porque estaban enfermos, y molestar a los demás… simplemente no se le apetecía, menos si ese alguien era Kakuzu…

- Entonces desaburrete y ya, tonta- le respondió Hidan desde su posición recostada mientras leía quien sabe qué sobre su extraña religión, la chica alzó una ceja y lo miro de forma despectiva

- Si Hidan, ¿por qué no mejor me prestas tu cabeza y jugamos un rato al béisbol? Sería divertido…- sonrió malévola, sabiendo lo que odiaba el peliblanco que hicieran ese tipo de comentarios. (No, en mi fic Hidan NO puede desmembrarse a sí mismo… ok, existen los jinchuurukis y las habilidades ninja, pero hasta ahí…)- De todas formas no la usas-

- Uf, en eso tiene razón Hidan… podría intentar curarte luego, pero creo que no funcionaría… lástima, nos van a hacer falta compañeros en Akatsuki- dijo Kakuzu levantando su mirada del periódico que leía

- ¡¡CÁLLENSE IDIOTAS!! ¡¡YA VERÁS QUIÉN NO PIENSA!!-

- Cálmate Hidan, no pierdas la cabeza…- Hana se rio de su propio chiste y Kakuzu la acompañó en la risa, Hidan se enfureció y atacó a Hana, pero esta le esquivó… aún así el sillón sufrió algunos daños.

- El sillón… TTTT lloró Kisame recién entrando para ver que ocurría- Era mi sillón favorito…-

- Además, nos costó bastante dinero…- Kakuzu, viendo como peligraban el resto de las cosas de la sala, entre ellas la valiosa televisión, decidió parar a Hidan… con un buen golpe en la cabeza- Ya relájate, para de hacer estupideces…-

- Mou… me quitaste la diversión…- Hana hizo un mohín y se fue de nuevo al dañado sillón.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Kisame?- preguntño Kakuzu teniendo controlado a Hidan, que se había vuelto a sus rituales religiosos con un chichón en la cabeza

- Ah, bueno, el líder los mandó a buscar. Llamó a una reunión así que vine a avisarles-

- ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!- Hana se levantó rápidamente y agarró a Kisame del brazo- Vamos, de seguro es una misión… haré cualquier cosa por salir de aquí-

- Pues que impaciente…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Bien, dicho todo esto y debido a que sé que ustedes me apoyan, y tienen que hacerlo, ¡a trabajar!- esas fueron las órdenes del encargado actual de la casa Otori, Kyouya Ootori. Aunque desanimados algunos, todos asintieron, cuando Ino Yamanaka se proponía algo, lo conseguía y ya, así que, por una vez, decidieron rendirse a su destino.

La conversación la habían tenido Luego del almuerzo, pero en ese período de tiempo ya todos habían descubierto que era lo que se les venía, en especial cuando vieron los carteles y delantales (Por suerte Ino no les había conseguido uniformes, por cuidar su presupuesto). Así que cuando Ino dijo:

- ¡Haremos un café!- nadie se sorprendió y nadie se opuso tampoco, en especial luego de escuchar sus razones, incluida la explicación de la conversación con las señoras, y de ver que la encargada ya había encargado hasta los carteles. El pequeño café se llamaría: "Sunlight".

- ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe el nombre?- preguntó su rival en el amor luego de terminada la conversación y antes de que empezaran a trabajar.

- ¿ah?... Bueno, es que cuando veníamos hacia acá…-

_Flash Back_

- Ya verán, vamos a ganar mucho, mucho dinero…- a Kyouya le brillaban los lentesy no podía evitar que su sonrisa brillase de lo mucho que admiraba su propia inteligencia. No le importaba esta vez tener que cargar con lo más pesado, y tampoco le importaba el hambre que estaba sitiando por el atraso que sufrió debido a sus compras… TODO valía la pena.

- Ne, ne… Kyouya… ¿Y cómo se llamará el café?- preguntó la chica de trenzas a su lado. Kyouya paró en seco y puso una cara muy pensativa

- Mmm… rayos, arruinaste toda mi auto-satisfacción Hiyono…- soltó un suspiro y a sus dos acompañantes les cayó una gotita. En ese momento el solo brilló entre las nubes en ese día nublado, y una chica que iba pasando al lado de donde ellos se encontraban dijo:

- Que hermoso es el sol, en especial en un día como este… ¿No crees Mamá?-

Y en ese momento los lentes de Kyouya volvieron a brillar, dando a entender que se le había ocurrido una idea.

- Sunlight-

- ¿qué?- preguntó Shinku

- Ese será el nombre, Sunlight, porque es como un rayo de sol en la oscuridad para este gris pueblo… soy un genio- se acomodó los lentes egocéntricamente (no pregunten como se hace eso) y sonrió- No cabe duda, mi genio no tiene límites- tras él, dos chicas tenían miles de gotitas en sus frentes.

_Fin flash back_

Ahora todos en la sala tenían una gotita, mientras Kyouya sonreía prepotentemente. La chica de pelo gris se golpeó la frente con la palma.

- Mira que eres problemática y rara…-

- Estás celoso porque no tienes mi intelecto- sonrió y esta vez se puso de pie- Bien, ya no más charla, este café tiene que estar listo para mañana, así que… ¡A trabajar!- A todos les pareció que la idea de terminar todo en una tarde era imposible… pero Ino estaba en su nube, y ya era imposible pararla. Con un gran suspiro todos pusieron manos a la obra.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El cielo mostraba un hermoso color anaranjado, típico del atardecer. A pesar de que había amanecido nublado, con el paso de las horas el cielo se había ido aclarando, como si nos quisiese decir que todo mejorará.

Y bajo ese hermoso cielo anaranjado se encontraba el único puerto de la zona. La embarcación era pequeña, pero nadie se quejaba, era lo que había.

- Disculpe Tayuya-san que la interrumpa, pero, ¿A quién esperamos?- por lo que había escuchado el pelinegro, el conductor era bastante puntual con la hora de salida pero, por lo que había escuchado, Tayuya lo había obligado a esperar más.

- Ya verás- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de la mujer- Y, como ya te dije, no me llames por mi nombre chiquillo- el chico encapuchado le hizo una reverencia y se retiró a una esquina.

En ese momento 6 sombras aparecieron por la espesura del bosque. La mujer les saludó con la mano y estos subieron. Por fin el ferry encendió sus motores.

- Llegan tarde- les increpó la pelirroja

- Lo sentimos Tayuya, pero, a diferencia de ti, nosotros tuvimos que ir a búscar a estos chiquillos a lugares más protegidos.- le recriminó uno de los encapuchados con voz hostil.

- Quieres decir que a ti te costó salir, Kido-chan… es que no tienes la habilidad de los demás- le increpó otro de ojos azules.

- Son una mierd- les dijo la única mujer. La cuarta figura suspiró.

- Deberías cuidar más tu lenguaje Tayu, se supone que eres una dama- le susurró el más corpulento de los cuatro

- Cállate Jiro-

- ¿Dónde está nuestro líder?- preguntó el primero

- Está descansando en la habitación que le pidió Yashagoro-sama- informó la mujer- Esta porquería es muy pequeña y cuenta con pocas habitaciones, además de que las que hay tienen un precio estratosférico, no entiendo porque tenemos que tomar específicamente esta ruta, por una vez podríamos cambiar de ruta- se quejó en voz baja

- No seas quejona, tú estuviste en ese instituto kono-lo que sea durante más de un año, así que este viajecito no lo hacías hace tiempo. Nosotros somos los que siempre sufrimos haciendo los trabajos pesados- y de vuelta a la pelea

Mientras tanto, las otras figuras se acercaron a las dos figuras encapuchadas de la esquina, una de ellas parecía hablar hasta por los codos y el otro estaba a punto de tirarlo por la borda.

- Oh, parece que tenemos más compañeros Bastardo- le dijo la figura habladora al otro- Me llamo Sai- ahora el tono de voz había bajado, sabían que nadie más debía escucharlos, aunque, según sus maestros, dudaban de que alguien los hubiese seguido, pero no había que arriesgarse.

- Juugo- dijo la figura que poseía más altura. Unos amables ojos café brillaron cuando la luz del sol incidió sobre su cara.

- Suigetsu- la sonrisa del segundo era macabra, y su piel pálida lo hacía ver casi como un fantasma, aunque los dos pelinegros no se quedaban atrás. El color de sus pieles era casi el mismo.

- Karin- dijo la última, el reflejo de unos anteojos se pudo ver bajo la capucha.

Ahora todos miraban a la quinta figura, hasta que este los miro, con sus ojos negros brillando con los últimos reflejos del sol.

- Sasuke- le estrechó secamente la mano a los recién llegados y volvió a su contemplación del agua. La chica de lentes se sonrojó.

- Y ahí va… Karin ya está teniendo fantasías eróticas- la molestó Suigetsu

- Cállate pececito, o te tiro al agua- le espetó la otra

- A ver si puedes pervertida- sonrió retadoramente y Juugo suspiró de cansancio.

- Han estado así desde que se conocieron- le explicó a un divertido Sai

- Entonces esto va a ser muy entretenido ¿No crees Bastardo?-

Sasuke sólo lo miro con odio y cansancio.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a despuntar en el horizonte, los pájaros comenzaron a entonar sus suaves canciones, dando inicio al día con sus hermosas melodías.

En los hogares, las madres y esposas abrieron sus ojos lentamente, con la intención de preparar desayuno a sus familias y/o regañar a sus recién llegados esposos.

En los bares, los encargados abrieron las puertas para despechar a los borrachos para que sus familiares, amigos o lo que sea los fueran a retirar o los dejasen ahí, les daba lo mismo.

En una antigua casa no se oía ningún sonido a pesar de que desde hace dos días se sabía que ya estaba habitada.

El pueblo estaba en un estado de relativa calma, hasta que…

RIIING

- mmhh…- se escuchó debajo de uno grupo de sábanas- Un rato más…-

- ¿Quién puso el despertador…?- se escuchó otra cansina voz emerger desde el sillón

- No sé, sólo apáguenlo…- esta vez la voz venía desde debajo de las redondas mesas que habían sido instaladas el día de ayer en la sala principal.

Con un leve click todo volvió a estar en silencio.

La sala era un desastre; llena de pedazos de madera, palos de mesas todavía sin armar, manteles que poner, cosas que sacar (Las cuales mayormente eran los antiguos aditamentos de la sala original) y muchas bolsas plásticas que limpiar. A pesar de todo, se veía el arduo trabajo de los chicos: la mayoría de las mesas estaban armadas con sus respectivas sillas (4 sillas por mesa) y aquellas que iban a la esquina tenían sus respectivos sillones puestos. Si estuviese limpio sería un lugar muy acogedor.

El desastre seguía en la cocina, donde un muy agotado Chouji dormía sentado apoyado contra el refrigerador. A su lado, un cansado Shikamaru dormía en posición fetal en el suelo y así otros más dormían como podían en la cocina.

Tap, tap, tap…

Los siguientes sonidos en la gran residencia fueron unos fuertes pasos, una puerta descorriéndose y un suspiro. Luego… un gong.

- LEVÁNTENSE-

Todos quedaron casi pegados en el techo después de semejante grito, luego, con somnolientos ojos, miraron al culpable de sacarlos de los brazos de Morfeo: el pelinegro al que todos estaban empezando a odiar, y el culpable de que hubiesen dormido en tan incómodos lugares, Kyouya Ootori.

- Sunlight abre al mediodía así que hay que terminar de colocar los carteles, encuadernar los menus, limpiar las mesas, el piso, poner los manteles, terminar con las mesas y las sillas y, aparte, comenzar a preparar los platos.- se giro en dirección a la cocina- ¡Shigure dime que ya sabes que tienes que preparar!- Un agotado sí se escuchó desde la cocina- Bien, Naoko, Yoko, Hinata, recuerden que ustedes se ofrecieron a ayudarle con eso- otro cansado sí desde la cocina- Bueno, manos a la obra, son las siete y media, y todavía nos queda mucho que hacer- el pelinegro tomó los carteles y salió con martillo y clavos en mano.

- ¿Por qué Ino está lista tan temprano?- preguntó Tenten ahogando un bostezo mientras se volvía a poner la peluca.

- Porque es una maldita hormiga Reina abusadora y trabajadora- respondió Kiba Buscando su peluca a tientas

- Quiero dormir- Naruto volvió a taparse con la "sábana"

-Shinku… vas a ensuciar el mantel- se lo arrebató Sakura- Ne, mientras el monstruo está fuera sería bueno que nos ducharamos…-

- A mi me parece bien- asintió Temari

- Entonces las chicas primero, hay bastantes baños para todas- dijo Yoko frotándose los ojos

- Bien, enseguida venimos- las chicas se fueron en estado zombi a los diferentes baños de la gran estancia, los chicos (algunos) siguieron trabajando, mientras otros aún hacían esfuerzos por despegar los ojos (como Shikamaru).

1/2 hora después…

- Sentimos la demora-

En ese momento entraron todas las chicas listas, maquilladas y peinadas; con una expresión radiante. Los chicos las miraron con cara de sueño.

- Quiten esas caras- les dijo Sakura tomando su falso cabello. El día de hoy llevaba una falda blanca con un suéter naranjo- Y vayan a bañarse-

Todos los chicos se apresuraron en salir, la verdad es que, al ser una casa destinada al hospedaje de muchas personas, la casa contaba con suficientes baños para que antes se hubiesen bañado diez personas, pero los chicos estaban tan dormidos que no reaccionaban sin órdenes directas.

Esta vez las chicas se pusieron manos a la obra, faltaban poquísimas mesas, las sillas ya estaban todas y en la cocina la mayoría de los platos ya estaban en marcha. Chouji era muy rápido, además de que la mayoría de los platos tendrían que prepararlos en el momento, sólo estaban haciendo los postres y jugos.

- ¿Dónde está Ino? No creo que todavía esté colocando los carteles…- preguntó Temari

- Debe haber ido a comprar flores o más adornos de mesa. La verdad me extrañó que ayer trajese tan pocos…- mencionó Sakura

- ¿Qué? Nos va a dejar en la calle si sigue así- gritó Yoko desde la cocina

- No creas, Ino es capaz de conseguírselos hasta gratis por como es de persuasiva- respondió Sakura terminando de afirmar una pata de la antepenúltima mesa

En unas horas, a eso de las 10:30am, por fin habían terminado con la sala. Ahora estaban limpiando. Y en la cocina los chicos iban a paso veloz con los postres, haciendo suficientes para el mejor de los casos (es decir, que se llenara el restaurant). La caja ya estaba y el mesón también. Ino se había conseguido un equipo de música ayer a última hora, así que ahí estaban, colocando los CDs que había comprado Ino a bajo precio. Estaban seguros de que ya no les quedaba dinero, ojalá ese día tuviesen mucha clientela.

- Llegué- se escuchó una voz varonil desde la entrada- Traje más flores y velas, también me conseguí unos CDs-

- Lo sabía- dijo Sakura

- Y eso fueron nuestros fondos- sentenció Tenten

- No sean pesimistas- reclamó Ino- por lo que sé en este pueblucho no hay competencia para nosotros- sonrió

- Ojalá estés en lo cierto-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Nos vamos de misión, nos vamos de misión…- canturreaba una de las figuras encapuchadas que se dirigían, a toda velocidad, al pueblo más cercano al puerto.

- Hana…-

- Dime Itachi-kun- dijo con ojitos soñadores

- Cállate-

- Que antipático- se enfurruñó la pelinegra

- Ya, no peleen…- dijo Kisame

Era un grupo de tres personas, el único de los que habían hecho para buscar debido a la debilidad de Itachi y Kisame.

- Ojalá encontremos a ese chiquillo antes que los demás- dijo Hana pensativa

- Da igual quien lo encuentre con tal de que nos hagamos con él-

- Claro que no Itachi-kun, si lo encontramos nosotros tendremos la gloria-

- Eres tan egocéntrica como Hidan-

- ¡No me compares con ese idiota Kisame!-

Por un momento estuvieron en silencio mientras un grupo de viajeros pasaba cerca de donde ellos estaban. Luego retomaron la marcha, esta vez en silencio.

- "Sakura…"-

- "Naoko-san…"-

- "Me siento apartada…"- pensó mientras miraba las preocupadas/soñadoras miradas de sus compañeros- "hombres"-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finalmente el tan preparado local abrió sus puertas con sus empleados recién almorzados y las chicas bien arregladas por sus hermanas y hermanos. Habían decidido que usarían negro, para verse más uniformados, así que ahí estaban, sin hacer mucho.

- Kyouya…- preguntó la castaña

- ¿Sí?-

- ¿Seguro que entregaste los folletos?- el pelinegro asintió

- ¿Por quién me tomas?- preguntó ofendido

- No, era para asegurarme- respondió Kagura

- ¿Y si mandamos a alguien a hacer propaganda?- preguntó Arisa

- Es una buena idea, además, en un rato más debo irme a trabajar- puntualizó Kagura

- ¿Trabajar?- preguntó Shigure

- Es que ayer, mientras Ino iba a "buscar trabajo", aproveché de ir yo también. Y me contrataron en una tienda de ropa. Así que aprovecharé de pasar el dato- la chica dejó su delantal en el estante- vuelvo a las cinco- y se fue, tomando su cabello en una coleta

Luego de un rato, más específicamente a la hora de almuerzo, el local comenzó a tener clientela y pronto ya estaba lleno de mujeres, jóvenes y viejas, y algunos hombres. La música era bastante relajada y agradable para el ambiente, y los meseros iban de aquí para allá con pedidos, menús, bandejas, de todo.

- Esto se llenó…- comentó Yoko entrando a la cocina, no le gustaba mucho cocinar así que si no era necesaria prefería hacer de mesero

- No me digas…- respondió sarcásticamente el peli-naranjo mientras cortaba rápidamente unas verduras- en lo que llevamos de trabajo he visto más verduras que en toda mi vida-

- En un rato más te cambio entonces- dijo el rubio tomando el pedido que le tendía Chouji

- Dale- echó todo a la olla y volvió a cortar mientras echaba un ojo a la cocina

- ¿Nadie me quiere cambiar a mí en los platos?- preguntó una castaña

- Lo siento hermanito, hoy te toca a ti- le respondió Arisa entrando- ¿Está listo el pedido de la mesa 5?- preguntó al pelinegro

- Sí- dijo el cocinero en jefe mientras le entregaba la bandeja- Kankurou, de todas formas, después te cambio- le dijo a la castaña

- Gracias hermana-

Y así siguieron durante toda la tarde, aún después de que llegó Sakura todo seguía en caos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La noche estaba oscura como boca de lobo, y en el pueblo las únicas luces provenían de los bares que mantenían sus puertas abiertas hasta primeras horas de la madrugada. Una sinuosa figura caminaba gatunamente por las calles, mirando selectivamente los bares, hasta que se decidió por uno.

Al entrar el olor a alcohol la golpeó fuertemente, pero ella ni siquiera pareció notarlo. Miro atentamente la multitud, buscando su presa, hasta que finalmente lo vio: un tipo los bastante borracho como para tambalearse constantemente, pero no lo suficiente como para haber perdido la capacidad de hablar en español. Se acercó sigilosamente a él, dejando la capucha de lado y dejando a descubierto su bien proporcionado cuerpo de adolescente. Iba con un top rojo ajustado que resaltaba sus prominentes pechos y con una mini negra que poco dejaba a la imaginación. Esto combinado con unas largas botas con taco de aguja que estilizaban su ya bella figura; en resumen, imposible de pasar desapercibida.

Se acercó a su presa como una felina, y cuando llegó a su lado no dudó un segundo en empujarlo para sentarse en sus piernas. El tipo, un poco descolocado, pero lo suficiente borracho como para pasarlo por alto, se removió gustoso. Ella pasó los brazos por su cuello y se acercó a su cara, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no hacer una mueca de asco.

- Hola nene…- susurró seductoramente en su oído

- Hola guapa ¿Quién… eres?-

- Eso no importa, ahora sólo importamos tú y yo.- el tipo se emocionó, justo como ella quería… era tan fácil que hasta daba lástima. Comenzó posando sus labios en su mejilla, bajando por su cuello y acariciando su pecho (Se lavaría las manos con cloro si es que podía) por sobre la camisa y llegado a sus labios, sin tocarlos, dejándole con las ganas. Él intentó acercarse pero ella se alejó con una sonrisa.- Te daré lo que quieres guapo, si antes me respondes unas preguntas- el tipo asintió, casi enfebrecido de deseo cuando ella, como si no quisiera la cosa, se removió sobre sus piernas, casi rozando su intimidad por sobre el pantalón (Esta ropa iría toda a la basura)- ¿Has visto a estos chicos?- sacó unos recortes de su sostén, causando aún más deseo en el pobre tipo. Las fotos incluían a un rubio de ojos azules, una pelirrosa y otra rubia. El tipo miro las fotografías, como pensando seriamente su respuesta. Alguna chispa se tendría que haber encendido en su podrido cerebro, pensó ella.

- No los he visto- ella suspiró- pero…- lo miro con ansiedad y, esprando poder sacarle la respuesta, esta vez se sentó sobre su entrepierna. El tipo pareció reaccionar positivamente a su "Estímulo".- El otro día vino un tipo de pelo blanco preguntando por esos mismos chicos. También supe que otros preguntaron por ellos en este mismo pueblo- Sonrió. Eso confirmaba sus sospechas, no podían estar todos equivocados. Además, eso concordaba con la cantidad de personas que habían llegado al pueblo. Su trabajo estaba hecho.

- Gracias gatito, ahora vamos, te daré tu recompenza- se puso de pie moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de sus pasos, asegurándose de que el tipo la seguía. Lo sacó del bar y lo llevó a un oscuro callejón. Lo acorraló contra la pared y se apretó contra él. El tipo parecía creer que lo poseía todo.- Lo siento lindo, pero esto se acabó- no alcanzó a sorprenderse, el trabajo fue rápido y limpio. Un golpe con la suficiente fuerza en el torax y su corazón pronto paro de latir.

Tiro el cuerpo y lo pateó, el cuerpo rodó.

- Un trabajo limpio, felicitaciones- leves aplausos se escucharon desde la penumbra. Hizo una reverencia ante su reducido público.

- Gracias, yo también los amo mi querido público- se sacó la peluca rojiza que había estado usando y la tiro junto al cadáver.

- Siempre supe que se te daba bien- comentó la figura más alta

- ¿El qué? ¿La seducción? ¿Mi irresistible figura?- presumió la mujer

- No, el papel de pua- le respondió con sorna. El puño pasó a unos centímetros de su cara

- Cállate pecesito, y limítate a hacer tu trabajo. Elimina las evidencias rápido- se volvió a colocar su capucha- Bueno, ya podemos empezar a buscar- sentenció cuando Kisame se cargó el cuerpo inerte a la espalda junto con la peluca.

Las tres figuras desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que había abierto el pequeño café "Sunlight" con sus coloridos carteles y sus deliciosos platos. Y sólo esos cuatro días habían bastado para que se convirtiera en la sensación del oscuro pueblo. Todos los días se llenaba hasta el tope con familias (Eso era ya más entrada la tarde), mujeres aburridas (Ella estaban apenas abrían el local) y algunos hombres que no tenían que hacer antes de ir a los bares (Que no abrían hasta las ocho). El pequeño comercio se había ganado una muy buena reputación, todas las mujeres (Ya sea jóvenes o de edad más avanzada) iban para estar mientras más tiempo mejor, alegando que los camareros eran unos jovencitos muy guapos y caballeros, los mejores de la faz de la tierra; también las camareras se habían ganado su reputación, en especial entre los hombres solteros (Y bueno, también entre los comprometidos) debido a sus hermosas siluetas.

Así que así se encontraba el local ese día: repleto. Sakura todavía no volvía, estaba en su segundo trabajo, Neji y Tenten tampoco estaban, se habían conseguido otro trabajo en la panadería, para así obtener más información. Y, por horario, esta vez estaba lleno de mujeres de todas las edades que retenían en sus conversas a los pocos "camareros".

- Fua… por Dios, que señoras tan necesitadas…- se quejó Yoko entrando en la cocina y pasándole la orden a Chouji, el único que nunca cambiaba de puesto, a diferencia de todos los demás.

Ino, viendo la preferencia de los clientes, había hecho un horario para todos, y eran los "camareros" los que tenían los horarios más tempranos, junto con algunas "camareras", las otras se quedaban en la cocina. Luego, a eso de las cinco hacían cambio, y los chicos se quedaban en la cocina, a excepción de Ino que hacía de cajera y de Yoko que prefería hacer de mesero, y las chicas salían a atender.

- Está lista la orden de la mesa siete- informó una castaña de ojos azules

- Gracias Tohru-chan- le dijo Yoko- Ahora, a recomponer la expresión- volvió a su sonrisa caballeresca y salió.

- Que lindo cabello que tienes jovencito ¿es natural?- preguntaban unas adolescentes a uno de los camareros

- Sí, nací así- asintió el de ojos rojizos- ¿Ya han decidido que van a pedir?- preguntó ya un poco molesto, pero eso, más que espantar, encantó aún más a sus acosadoras

- Sí, yo quiero un jugo de manzana y una tarta-

- Y yo un café con un pastel de fresa-

- Yo también quiero un café, pero quiero pie de limón- el chico anotó todo en su libretita y se dio media vuelta

- Con su permiso- las chicas siguieron observándole a lo lejos, mientras él respiraba profundo

- Que guapo chico- suspiró una de las mujeres mayores mientras veía pasar a Kyouya, con su alto y elegante porte.- ¿Por qué no puede atendernos él?- le discrepó a la castaña que les atendía. Esta tenía los ojos rojos también

- ¿Qué desea?- preguntó un poco molesta, pero manteniendo su calma. Se supone que era una mujer calmada, pensó con desgana la de pelo corto.

- Mmm… un café estaría bien por ahora, debo esperar a las chicas-

- Con su permiso entonces- y fue a la cocina, a punto de golpear la primera mesa a su paso. Llegó a la cocina y suspiró, contrariada.

- ¿Qué ocurre hermanito?- preguntó Arisa

- Horrible, esas señoras están locas- entregó la orden a una timida y rubia Hinata- Arigato Kisa-chan-

- De nada Kankurou-kun- dijo bajito, el chico asintió. A veces estaba bien que le llamarn por su nombre y no por el complicado que le habían puesto ahora. Ni siquiera podía diferenciar entre el suyo y el de Neji, es decir, ¡¡Era una letra, for god sake!! (Souseiseki-Suiseiseki)

- Relájate hermanito ¿Quieres que cambiemos?- le preguntó la rubia, a lo que el otro negó

- ¿Estás loca? Si el jefazo me descubre mañana me hará trabajar turnos dobles, y prefiero lavar platos en la tarde a tener que vérmelas con esos pervertidos que vienen…- hizo cara de asco, a lo que Temari respondió con una sonrisa- Bueno, me voy a trabajar Arisa-chan- dijo con la voz más agradabale que se le había escuchado. Desde la cocina pudieron escuchar la molesta voz de la mujer a la que atendía, quejándose de su mala suerte por tener una camarera y no un camarero.

- Que mala suerte que tiene…- dijo el cocinero principal mientras preparaba algunas tazas de café y sacaba postres del gran refrigerador.

La puerta de entrada sonó (uno de los tantos aparatitos de Ino) y esta salió a recibir a los recién llegados, pero casi se le cae la cara cuando los vio, aunque logró disimular: Eran tres personas, un chico de cabello azabache y ojos de un tono un poco rojizo, uno de piel medio azulada, con ojos azules y cabello negro y una chica de cabello negro y ojos violáceos.

- Bienvenidos a Sunlight, síganme por favor- los guió hasta una de las mesas vacías que una chica de cabellos grisáceos estaba limpiando, y los ojos de esta brillaron con sorpresa. Esto último pasó desapercibido por los clientes, que se sentaron tranquilos.- ¿Desean ver la carta?- preguntó con amabilidad mientras la peli-gris se retiraba con una reverencia.

- Sí, te lo agradeceríamos mucho, guapo- sonrió la pelinegra, causándole un escalofrío al pelinegro. Por suerte para él, la chica lo malinterpretó como nerviosismo por su despampanante belleza (Algunas veces su gran ego jugaba en su contra).

- En seguida vuelvo- fue a paso tranquilo a la cocina y se apoyó contra la puerta. Todos se voltearon a verla en la cocina. Shikamaru les había contado, y ahora estaba apoyado contra el refrigerador, en pose pensativa; lo que se veía extraño en la pequeña Rio.

- Voy a buscar a Naruto- sentenció saliendo de la cocina, Ino asintió

- Menos mal que no está Sakura- suspiró acomodándose los lentes- Bien, debemos actuar con naturalidad, no sospechan así que no hay que darles motivos para. Avísenles a todos los que vengan, y actúen con naturalidad- ordenó la encargada, todos asintieron- Arisa-chan, tú reemplazarás a Shinku- la rubia asintió y se acomodó su delantal.

Kyouta Ootori tomó tres cartas y salió con su caballeresca expresión de siempre mientras Shinku pasaba a su lado, acompañada de Rio, conversando como si nada. Los retó como si no supiese la razón de tanta cháchara y luego fue a entregar las cartas.

En otra mesa la mirada de un peli-naranja se posó en la recién llegada clientela a base de uno de los comentarios de sus fans, y casi se le cae la bandeja. Por suerte tenía que ir a pedir algo a la cocina, así que se disculpó con las adolescentes y fue por "otros pedidos". Al llegar a la cocina apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta, mientras los demás lo miraban preocupados. Pero quien con más preocupación le observaba era la dueña de los ojos azules.

- Supongo que ya viste a los clientes- el chico asintió

- Relájate Kyo-kun… Ino dice que al parecer no sospechan nada…- dijo una rubia muy tímida, observándola preocupada con sus enormes ojos pardos.

- No se preocupe, Kisa-sama, es sólo la sorpresa- tomó aire e intentó relajarse. Recompuso su expresión calamda y tomó la bandeja por la cual venía- Naoko-san…-

- Hemanito, ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?- sugirió la rubia a la castaña de ojos azules, que se sobresaltó

- No sé si sea el momento- dijo la castaña volviendo a los platos

- Si no lo intentas no lo sabrás- le respondió Chouji desde el refrigerador

- ¿Pot qué nos tenía que pasar a nosotros?- renegaba Shinku desde el fregadero- A pesar de todo, me alegro de que Sakura-chan no esté aquí- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque no lo dijeron en voz alta. Naruto se había visto bastante sorprendido al saber la noticia, pero no había armado alboroto, al parecer, el pequeño Narutin estaba madurando- Si no fuera porque causaríamos destrozos en la casa de Shizuka-neechan, ya los habría golpeado dattebayo-

A todos les cayó una gotita. No, no había madurado NADA.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

- Las cartas…- el rubio las entregó- Llámenme cuando hayan decidido-

- Claro- dijo Hana con un guiño. El rubio se retiró- Vaya, vaya… es como decían, aquí los camareros son pocos pero guapos, unos bom-bones- movió su dedo al compás de la última palabra, dándole un mayor resalte. Itachi y Kisame tenían gotitas sobre sus cabezas.

- ¿No sintieron algo extraño cuando entramos aquí?- preguntó Itachi

- La verdad, siento como si ya nos conocieran aquí. Pero nunca nos habíamos detenido en este pueblo, así que pensé que era sólo cosa mía- respondió Kisame

- Son unos paranoicos…- se quejó Hana- debe ser por la gran cantidad de miradas que atrajeron, si hasta las camareras se les quedaron mirando embobadas. Ahora, olvídense de sus estúpidas sensaciones extrañas y pidamos algo. Muero de hambre- se fijó bien en la carta, pensando su pedido mientras Kisame e Itachi miraban en rededor, intentando descifrar que es lo que los hacía tener esa sensación.- ¡Ya decidí!- dijo contenta

- Entonces pide- respondió Kisame

- ¿Y ustedes?-

- Ya decidímos- respondió el Uchiha, aún mirando en rededor

- Ya déjenlo… ya les dije que debe ser paranoia porque los miran mucho- Kisame suspiró. Quizá la loca de Hana tenía razón.

- Quizá tiene razón Itachi- Itachi terminó por asentir también- Bueno, llama a algún camarero para que podamos pedir- le dijo a Hana que comenzó a agitar su mano hacia uno de los camareros desocupados. Este vaciló un poco, y miro alrededor, como buscando como zafarse del asunto. Hana supuso que estaba nervioso porque ella era muy guapa y él un poco tímido, por lo que había visto. Siguió haciéndole señas hasta que se acercó, con una mirada bastante seria.

- ¿Ya han decidido?- preguntó

- Sí, yo quiero un café- el chico lo anotó sin mirar siquiera una vez a su cliente- y una tarta de manzana- agregó el de ojos rojos

- Yo quiero lo mismo- dijo el de ojos azules

- Y yo quiero un cortado con tarta de fresa- sonrió Hana- y, además- interrumpió al chico cuando estaba por irse apresurado- Quiero saber tu nombre guapo- el chico por primera vez la observó, contrariado, y algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Hana.

- ¿Mi-mi nombre?- preguntó

- Sí, ¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación de que ya te conozco, ¿Nos hemos visto antes?- se acercó a él, clavando su mirada en sus ojos carmesí. El chico retrocedió un paso.

- No lo creo señorita, hace poco llegué a este pueblo y he pasado toda mi vida entrenando con mi maestro.- dijo con renuencia. La chica hizo un gesto contrariada, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno, ¿me complacerás con tu nombre guapo?-

- Kyo Sohma, señorita-

- Yo me llamo Hana, y él es Itachi y ese otro con cara de pez es Kisame-baka- los presentó. El chico hizo una expresión un poco molesta al escuchar como llamaba al último

- No debería tratar así a la gente- se le escapó. Se tapó la boca con las manos y se sonrojó un poco. Kisame le miro, había escuchado ese tono molesto antes y de alguien le sonaba… sólo una persona le había defendido por su apariencia, pero esta vez era un chico… no podía ser.

Kyo se dio vuelta, el cabello haciendo sombre de sus ojos.

- Voy por sus pedidos, con permiso- se dirigió a la cocina mientras Hana chasqueaba la lengua, contrariada.

- Que mal, es un buen samaritano- hizo un mohín- aunque eso puede cambiar. Ese chico me agrada, al igual que ese otro rubio, el dueño. Bueno, aunque ese otro camarero tampoco está mal, quizá debería llamarlo…- ITachi hizo oídos sordos a su compañera y miro a Kisame, que parecía pensativo

- ¿Qué ocurre Kisame?-

- Estaba pensando- salió de su letargo- nada más me acordé de alguien- sonrió con melancolía. Itachi supo que era mejor no preguntar más.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Entró a la cocina hecho una bala, entregó la orden a Chouji y se quitó el delantal.

- Tomeré mi hora de descando, permiso- y salió en dirección al jardín, para llegar a la parte de las habitaciones.

Todos se miraron contrariados, sin saber que hacer. Tohru se quitó el delantal también y con un seco- "Ya vuelvo"- salió tras Kyo.

- Naoko-san…- susurró entristecida Kisa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿Por qué ahora tenía que aparecerse? ¿Por qué cuando estaba más estresada? Primero sus habilidades de combate habían disminuido considerablemente debido a su herida en el abdomen (la cual aún no cerraba por completo) y por ello se sentía como una inútil, sabía que exageraba, pero para ella la capacidad de pelea era muy importante. ¡Se suponía que era ninja por Dios! Se sentía incapaz.

Golpeó con fuerza el saco que su maestra les había dejado para practicar. Había dicho: "Para que no pierdan la práctica, pero no se sobreexijan, aún están un poco débiles".

Volvió a golpear con fuerza.

Segundo; Vero aún no regresaba, ella nunca se tardaba más de la cuenta y tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo le decía que no traería buenas noticias (¿Quién las traía últimamente?), y que esto sólo generaría más peligros para su grupo. Estaba preocupada ¿Y si en realidad le había ocurrido algo a Vero y no había podido ayudarla? No quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

Pegó una fuerte patada.

Y, por último, esto. Tenía que venir cuando la herida aún no se había cerrado. Cada vez que veía su cara recordaba la pelea… Eran amigos, siempre creyó que tenían una gran amistad que no se rompería con nada. Confió en Kisame y este ¿Cómo le pagó? Le hundió una espada en el abdomen, se le enfrentó e intentó dañar a Gaara-kun. Ahora eran enemigos, lo sabía, pero cada vez que le veía se sentía contrariada. No quería dañar a sus amigos y le dolía que le traicionara, dolía. Para ella él jamás sería un enemigo, y dolía saber que para él ella sí lo era, y que sería capaz de matarla.

Las lágrimas dificultaron su visión y el traje le estorbaba, pero siguió entrenando.

Tratabilló al no fijarse en el suelo por las lágrimas que le tapaban la vista. El sacó le golpeó de vuelta y cayó sosteniéndose el abdomen con fuerza, había hecho un mal movimiento al recibir el impacto.

En ese momento sintió pasos.

- ¿Naoko-san?- los pasos se acercaron y pronto sintió como le levantaban el rostro- Naoko-san…- unos fuertes brazos la estrecharon. Apoyó sus manos en el pecho de la chica de cabello castaño.

- Gaara-kun…- ocultó su cabeza en el pecho de ésta mientras las suaves manos recorría su cabello (Se había quitado la peluca antes de ponerse a practicar.

- Tranquila…- lágrimas cayeron y mojaron el vestido, pero a ninguno le importó. Gaara estaba feliz de poder ser él quien la ayudara, aunque fuese una vez.

- Eramos amigos Gaara-kun… ¿Por qué?- cuestionó con voz llorosa. Se le encogió el corazón y la abrazó más contra sí y besó su cabello.

- "Te prometo Naoko-san, que nunca nadie más va a hacerte llorar, y el que lo haga pagará…"- planeaba cumplir esa promesa, y también prometió vengarse de cierto pez…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se bajaron del barco junto con los demás pasajeros, aparentando una conversación sobre lo largo del viaje y sobre lo que querían hacer en su futuro. Aparentaban una bonita pareja: él, castaño y de ojos azules, con una mirada aparentemente calmada, pero atenta; ella: de largo cabello color miel y sus ojos cubiertos por lentes oscuros. Su vestimenta era abrigada, un chaquetón largo que cubría un vestido rojo. Él iba de negro, con un cuidado esmoquin. Sus manos iban tomadas, como una pareja feliz.

Tras ellos iban dos chicas hablando de sus excelentes vacaciones recorriendo el país, de las fotografías que tomaron y la gente que conocieron.

Y así muchos otros grupos de gente, algunos más sombríos, otros no tanto.

- Hablando enserio- dijo el hombre castaño a su pareja- ¿Puedo considerar esto como un bosquejo de nuestro futuro?- levantó sus manos unidas y señaló los falsos anillos. Un golpe en las costillas le fue dado disimuladamente por la mujer

- Concentrate Asuma- le respondió en un susurro, aunque bastante acalorada.

- ¿Es eso un sí?-

- Eres un…- iba a responder pero un pitito se esuchó en su oido. Pasó la mano casualmente por su cabello, acomodando el transmisor

- Al Oeste- dirigió su mirada en esa dirección y vio a sus blancos desapareciendo en la espesura del bosque- Segñun Jiraya lo más probable es que vayan al pueblo del arroz-

- Entendido-

- Hay otro camino que puede llevarnos allí- dijo otra voz- pero tendremos que apresurárnos para llegar antes que ellos-

- Les seguimos-

- Nos vemos- la transimisión se cortó. Miro alrededor, nadie los observaba, la conversación se había llevado en susurros, tapados por el hablar de la gente que se dirigía al pequeño pueblo vecino.

- Lo discutimos luego…- resondió por fin la mujer mirando a su "marido", que sonrió levemente

- Claro, cuando hayamos resuelto este pequeño problemita-

- Bueno, ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de acción?- les respondió una mujer a sus espaldas. Los dos sonrieron y se voltearon, encarándo a los que serían sus compañeros- Lo mejor es que cuando volvamos habrá fiesta-

Continuará…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas de la autora: Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir que… LO SIENTO. TTTT la historia de mivida: el tiempo se me va sin que me dé cuenta, lo siento uu. Y bueno, la verdad es que, como la historia de mi vida lo predice, no tengo mucho tiempo ahorita, así que no podré responder sus reviews. Sin embargo, les agradezco mucho a todos, tanto a los que dejan como a los que sólo leen, muchas gracias ).

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo!!

Bye, besos!! Cuídense!!

"_RESULTA COMPLETAMENTE INUTIL TEMER LO QUE NO SE PUEDE EVITAR"_


	24. Capítulo 21: Tras de ti

Capítulo 21: Tras de ti

El día empezaba temprano en el pequeño café "Sunlight", ya a las 6 de la madrugada se veía movimiento dentro de las habitaciones y también se escuchaba una molesta voz con un megáfono, una voz masculina y molesta, cuyo portador poseía cabello negro y ojos oscuros. O por lo menos eso era por fuera.

- ¡¡Arriba!! ¡¡Vamos, que el local abre en un ratito más!!-

- Nunca pensé que iba a encontrar una voz más apestosa que la de Ino en la madrugada…- comentó Shikamaru cubriéndose con la almohada

- Bueno, mejor nos levantamos antes de que se ponga peor…- dijo Chouji estirándose

- Que problemático…-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, causando sobresalto en ambos chicos, en especial al pelinegro.

- Vamos, de pie, los platos no se sirven solos ¿saben?- dijo el pelinegro con sus ojos serios

- ¿Tienes que tomarte tan podridamente en serio el trabajo de encargada?- preguntó Shikamaru emergiendo de debajo de las sábanas con el pelo negro suelto desordenado y el torso desnudo, además de tener cara de sueño. Sin embargo, a Ino no dejó de parecerle sexy, así que se ruborizó un poco.

- Si queremos que esto funcione alguien se tiene que encargar de despertarlos temprano, además, ahora ustedes se demoran bastante vistiéndose… ¿Son chicas recuerdas?- sonrió de forma socarrona e intentó esconder su sonrojo evitando mirar a Shikamaru, quien volvió a esconder su cabeza bajo las sábanas.- Bueno, ya levántense, tienen 5 minutos antes de que los venga a sacar a rastras- y cerró la puerta

- Bueno, eso se vio bastante… mal, al menos por fuera- comentó Chouji con una gotita, refiriéndose al sonrojo de "Kyouya"

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Shikamaru levantándose de una buena vez

- Nada…- Shikamaru dormido si que era bastante despistado- Bueno, me voy a duchar, a ver si alcanzo el baño de aquí cerca antes que los demás-

- Hai, hai…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Bu, bu, buuu… Tengo sueñoooo- se quejaba una pelinegra mientras caminaba con sus compañeros por las vacías calles del pueblito por la mañana- Y lo peor es que no hemos dado con esos enanos… quizá de una forma muy anormal se fueron a otro pueblo en lo que nosotros comíamos, aunque no me arrepiento de haber ido a ese café… El dueño era guapísimo, y…- Itachi observó a Kisame con preocupación, su amigo aún estaba un poco distraído. De ayer que estaba así, aunque sabía, incluso sin haber preguntado, que era lo que pasaba, no le gustaba verlo así.

- ¿Pasa algo Kisame?-

- ¿eh?- el chico pareció despertar de un ensueño- no, nada… ¿Pasa algo?-

- No, nada… Parecías dormir despierto-

- Lo siento… es sólo que…-

- ¿Me están escuchando?- preguntó molesta la pelinegra frenando en seco y observando a sus dos compañeros con mala cara

- La verdad es… que no- contestó Itachi

- Que sincero…- a Kisame le cayeron gotitas mientras veía a su compañera ponerse roja de ira

- Hmp- sorprendentemente su reacción no fue agresiva, así que los otros dos se temieron el Apocalipsis- Bueno, no importa, porque hoy estoy de buen humor…-

- Definitivamente hoy se cae el mundo-

- No quiero morir sin haber tenido novia- lloraba el azul

- ¡¡cállense!!- les espetó la pelinegra- Estoy de buen humor porque se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea- sonrió de forma gatuna

- Me retracto, hoy se acaba el mundo…-

- No quiero morir siendo tan joven- lloraba aún el peliazul

- ¡¡Que se callen!!- esta vez ambos recibieron un golpe, a lo que quedaron con un chichón cada uno- Como decía, tengo una gran idea para subirnos los ánimos luego de no haber obtenido resultados: Vamos a tomar un gran desayuno al Sunlight- dijo con una gran sonrisa y estrellitas alrededor

- Oh, así que a eso te referías… Vaya, realmente temí que hubieses tenido una idea- dijo Itachi, pero recibió otro golpe

- No hacen más que joder… El punto es, que hoy ustedes pagan, me lo deben por tener que aguantarlos toda la mañana- Itachi iba a abrir la boca pero recibió otro golpe. Kisame cerró la boca ante la inquisitiva mirada de Hana- ¿Alguna objeción?- ambos negaron- Bien, entonces vamos- Comenzó a arrastrar a Itachi en la dirección del café mientras Kisame los seguía con una gotita.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Bueno, yo ya me voy a trabajar…-

- ¡Que te vaya bien Kagura-chan!- le dijo Temari mientras limpiaba las mesas

- ¡¡Trae provisiones cuando vuelvas, o nos quedaremos sin nada!!- le gritó Kyouya desde la cocina

- Hai- dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta- ¡Que les vaya bien!- Pero al salir chocó con tres personas que venían entrando- Lo… Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que había alguien afue…ra…-

- No te preocupes, veníamos a ver si es que ya habían abierto- le dijo una conocida voz

- ¿Eh? De hecho, estábamos por abrir- dijo Kyouya asomándose por la cocina, pero quedó de piedra al ver a quienes estaban en la puerta

- oh, Kyouya-san, nos volvemos a ver… ¡¡Debe ser el destino!!- dijo la pelinegra mandando un beso al pelinegro mientras soltaba a quien traía a rastras

- No seas estúpida Hana, es lógico que lo ibas a ver si veníamos aquí…- le espetó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie.

- I…- la castaña que estaba por salir se tapó la boca sorprendida mientras unas lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. El pelinegro la miro, recién percatándose de su prescencia.

- ¿Pasa algo Itachi? Yo también quiero pasar ¿sabes?- le dijo Kisame empujándolo, pero el pelinegro se había quedado prendado de la castaña. De hecho, ambos parecían estatuas.

- "Miers… si Sakura abre la boca ahora estamos fritos…"- Pensaba Ino sudando la gota gorda, pero justo cuando ella se dirigía a la puerta a hacerles pasar, Hana se le atravesó.

- Buenos días Kyouya-san… está tan guapo como ayer-

- ¿eh? Bue-buenos días señorita Hana, ¿Por qué no… toma asiento? En seguida mando a que le traigan la carta-

- ¿ehh? Pero por qué no conversamos un poco, le prometo que no lo aburriré con charla estúpida, de seguro que soy más interesante que esas viejas que vienen todos los días…-

Bueno, en seguida vengo si quiere, pero déjeme…- por suerte Temari atinó y fue a la puerta

- ¿Por qué no pasan? Vamos, los llevaré a su mesa- empujó a ambos hacia la mesa- Isuzu-san, trae tres cartas…- gritó hacia la cocina

Unos momentos después Shino salió con los menús y se los entregó a Temari, la que le hizo una seña hacia Sakura, que seguía en shock.

- Kagura-neechan, vas a llegar tarde si no te vas ahora…- le dijo con seriedad acompañándola fuera

- ¿eh? Sí, tienes razón… yo… ya me voy- y se fue rápidamente

- Bueno, decidan que quieren, en seguida los atendemos…- dijeron tanto Kyouya como Uotani, yéndose a la cocina mientras Isuzu se quedaba limpiando las mesas.

- Es divino…- soñaba despierta la pelinegra

- ¿Qué ocurrió hace un momento Itachi?-

- Nada… sólo que… esa chica se me hizo tan familiar, me hizo recordar a… Sakura- mencionó de forma discreta con algo de tristeza

- A mí ayer me pasó algo similar, debe ser este lugar, quizá tiene algo así como mágico, no sé-

- Sí… quizá…-

- - - - - - - - - - -

La puerta se abrió y cerró con estrépito, un suspiro salió de los labios del "pelinegro" y de la rubia a su lado.

- Esos tipos no hacen más que traer problemas a mi hermoso café…- se quejó con falsas lágrimas "el" encargado.

- ¿Quiénes Kyouya?- preguntó el cocinero principal desde una esquina de la cocina

- Vinieron ustedes ya saben quienes…- respondió la rubia en vez del pelinegro

- oh…- el gordito no dijo nada más porque justo en ese momento venía entrando Gaara aún acomodándose el cabello y, tras él, Naoko. Nadie quería empeorar a la pobre castaña, cuyos ojos aún no recuperaban su brillo. Yoko decía que era, además del incidente con Kisame, porque Vero aún no llegaba y ella tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Buenos días- dijeron ambos a su manera

- ¿Ya hay clientes?- preguntó Naoko poniéndose su delantal- que temprano, bueno… voy a ayudar con la limpieza de las mesas- estaba a punto de salir cuando Ino la detuvo, se le había olvidado que Naoko tenía el turno de mañana- Este…-

- Es que quiero que me ayudes aquí en la mañana Kyo-chan- le dijo Chouji rápidamente- Los pasteles que hiciste la otra vez le gustaron mucho a los clientes- lo que no era menos cierto, pero igualmente era una excusa, la verdad es que esa vez hicieron varios y todavía quedaban algunos…- Y me gustaría que hicieses más.-

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Naoko con una ceja alzada- Bueno, supongo que si me necesitas aquí… pero ¿Quién suplirá mi turno?-

- Tohru lo hará- saltó repentinamente el pelinegro encargado apuntando a Gaara

- Bueno…- dijo con una gotita

- Bien, todo resuelto. Ahora comiencen a trabajar mientras yo traigo a los otros demorones- Ino se reacomodó los lentes y salió por la puerta por la que entraron Naoko y Gaara.

- - - - - - - - - -

Luego de que los Akatsuki se fueran las cosas en el café siguieron su curso normal, todos trabajando con esmero bajo las órdenes de la tirana, perdón, de Ino; hasta que llegó Sakura aún con la expresión algo pálida y mirando hacia todos lados antes de entrar. Fue hasta la cocina y se puso su delantal sin hablar con nadie, todos la miraban preocupados. Así que, antes de que saliese de la cocina Ino la tomó del hombro.

- Hey, Kagura-chan, necesitamos más provisiones de café y gaseosa ¿puedes ir tu por ellas?- la chica asintió casi inconsciente, se sacó el delantal y, con el dinero que le había dado Ino, abrió la puerta. Su mejor amiga la miro preocupada y le hizo una seña a la "camarera" que estaba recién entrando.- Hey, Shinku, necesito que vayas a acompañar a Kagura-chan a hacer las compras, no va a poder traer todo ella sola. Yo también ire en todo caso, así que…- miro a su alrededor- Chouji, tú quedas a cargo- el gordito asintió y los tres salieron.

Al final no lograron hacer que Sakura hablase, pero su expresión poco a poco fue recuperando su expresión afable y un poco de su brillo. Finalmente volvieron e Ino le dio el resto del día libre a Sakura, que lo agradeció y se fue a encerrar a su habitación. Así, la tarde siguiósu curso normal y, finalmente, el local terminó sus labores diarias.

- Por fin…- suspiró Ino cerrando la caja con llave y llevándose el dinero en una gran caja fuerte- Hoy nos fue genial, cada día viene más gente- le brillaban los ojitos, mientras que sus "trabajadores" lo único que querían era poder ir a dormir.

- Bueno, las mesas ya están limpias… ¿Podemos irnos a descansar jefe?- preguntó Yoko reprimiendo un bostezo

- Sí, sólo recuerden que mañana nos levantaremos a la misma hora de hoy.- la chica se quitó los lentes que eran parte del disfraz y se restregó los ojos. Estaba cansada también.

Ya se estaban yendo cuando escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, Ino, Naoko, Chouji, Neji y Hinata (los que quedaban en la sala) voltearon a ver, extrañados.

- ¡Lo siento pero ya cerramos!- gritó Ino acercándose a la puerta para que le escuchasen.

Los golpes cesaron por unos instantes, pero luego reempezaron con aún más fuerza.

- ¡¡Abran!! ¡¡Soy yo, Vero!!- gritaba la persona que estaba fuera. Al escuchar esto Ino se apresuró a la puerta a ver por la mirilla. Y, tal como había dicho la conocida voz, una chica castaña golpeaba con fuerza la puerta.

- Si eres Vero dime como me llamo- preguntó Ino cautelosamente

- Ino Yamanaka, y si no abres te voy a volar esos lentes falsos que debes llevar puestos- le dijo ya cansada la ninja

- Ya, ya, tenía que asegurarme ¿no?- le dijo abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con una molesta Vero que entró a zancadas

- Sí, sí, ya sé… pero estoy muerta de cansancio y tú me haces esperar un montón sólo para entrar- esta vez la castaña miro alrededor y se percató de lo lindo que estaba el lugar- vaya, han hecho de esto un verdadero negocio, mis felicitaciones…- dijo sorprendia.

Naoko, que estaba sorprendia, antes no había atinado pero ahora se acercó a Vero y la abrazó.

- Te tardaste mucho en volver- le dijo de manera algo recriminatoria a su amiga

- Hola Nao-chan- le dijo abrazándola con cariño. Pero luego se separó rápidamente- Ya dejaremos los saludos y los cotilleos para después, hay decisiones importantes que tomar y no puedo esperar hasta mañana. Juntemonos todos en la sala, vayan a llamar a los demás onegai, tengo que clarificar algunas cosas por mientras- todos asintieron y partieron a las habitaciones.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No pudo reprimir un bostezo.

Estaba cansado, tenía sueño, quería DORMIR. Pero el destino había jugado en su contra cuando estaban decidiendo "democráticamente" los turnos de vigilia en la noche.

Miro en su mano el palillo de madera con la marca azul. Le había tocado el turno de 3 a 5 de la madrugada, el peor a su parecer. Intentó sacudirse el sueño dándose palmaditas en la cara, no tuvo mucho efecto, pero por lo menos el dolor en las mejillas –de lo fuerte que se había pegado- lo mantendría algo alerta. Tomó los binoculares, observando la pequeña hospedería en la que se quedaban sus objetivos.

- No creo que salgan a esta hora en todo caso- dijo para sí mismo antes de pegar una calada a su cigarrillo recién encendido. Por lo menos no le habían prohibido fumar durante la vigilia, además, ¿quién se iba a quejar si sus compañeros estaban dormidos? Expulsó el humo de la boca lentamente.

Repentinamente una de las luces de la casa objetivo se encendío. Prestó atención, aunque seguramente seria algún inquilino que iba al baño.

Poco después, la luz se apagó.

- ¿Cuánto falta para el cambio de turno?- preguntó nuevamente al aire, mirando su reloj. Las 4:00am, faltaba una hora todavía. Empezó a maldecir en voz baja su suerte.

La puerta del lugar vigilado se abrió y unas sombras salieron de la posada. Volvió a tomar los binoculares y contó la cantidad de personas, eran menos de los que debía haber…

- Probablemente vayan a salir en grupos separados para no llamar la atención…- no podía dudar de que fuesen los que se llevaron a Sasuke, las capas eran distintivas pues, habiendo observado casi todo el día a los inquilinos, nadie más usaba capas negras con bordes dorados… eran difíciles de confundir. Siguió observando hacia donde iban en lo que removía a Jiraya con el pie para despertarlo.

- ¿eh?... ¿Qué ocurre Asuma?- preguntó desperezándose

- Se mueven- dijo sin quitar la vista de las cuatro figuras encapuchadas

- Despertaré a los demás- respondió el de cabello blanco ya despierto con las noticias

- Esto me da un mal presentimiento…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luego de unos pocos minutos ya estaban todos reunidos en la sala. La puerta se abrió y cerró suavemente, anunciando que había llegado el último que faltaba: Chouji, que estaba preparando té para todos en un gesto de amabilidad.

- Arigato Chouji-san- dijo Vero tomando su taza y dando un pequeño sorbo. Sentía como todos la observaban, atentos a sus palabras. Un poco nerviosa por tanta atención esperó a que Chouji tomase asiento para empezar a hablar. –Bueno, para empezar, sé que dije que me iba a demorar lo menos posible pero… no pude llegar antes. ¡Siento mucho si los preocupé!- dijo rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente, luego, poniéndo una actitud más seria, continuó- La razón de mi demora es la información que encontré y en la cual profundicé lo más que pude. Y lo dire sin rodeos: Las personas que los están buscando están en la aldea.- ninguno parecía muy sorprendido, así que Vero preguntó:- ¿Ya se encontraron con ellos? Pregunto porque esperaba caras sorprendidas…- Shikamaru fue quien respondió

- Sí, han venido aquí un par de veces, no hemos tenido ningún inconveniente eso sí-

- Vaya, me perdí de algunas cosas interesantes mientras no estuve entonces… Bueno, creo que no está demás que recuente la cantidad de personas que han preguntado por ustedes. Según lo que averigüè, una es una mujer muy sexy y el otro es un tipo de cabello café con una extraña cicatriz en la nariz. ¿Cómo se hace uno una cicatriz en la nariz, me pregunto?- Naruto pareció reaccionar con la descripción.

- Iruka…- dijo más para sí mismo que para el resto, pero todos comprendieron

- ¿eh? ¿Le conoces Naruto-kun?- preguntó Vero

- Puede que sea uno de nuestros antiguos profesores de Konoha… aunque no entiendo que harían aquí- dijo Ino

- Sí, no creo que seamos tan importantes para Konoha como para que nos estén siguiendo dattebayo- dijo Naruto aún pensativo (N/a: Jesús Christ!! Naruto piensa O.O!)

- Pero, dejando de lado las suposiciones, no creo que eso sea lo único que quieras decirnos, porque si es así podrías haber esperado hasta mañana ¿no?- dijo Shikamaru levantando ambas cejas

- Tienes toda la razón Shikamaru-kun. Lo otro que les quería decir es, en realidad, lo más urgente que tenía que decirles. Y también es aquello por lo cual tendremos que tomar una decisión hoy para efectuarla mañana.- todos se pusieron serios- Hace un día o poco más, creo, que el ferry zarpó. Sin embargo, salió con retraso, algo que generalmente nunca se ve. El viejo que maneja el ferry es muy estricto con los horarios, pero, esta vez, alguien l ehizo detenerse. Según lo que pude averiguar, se le vio hablando con una persona de cabello rojo que iba acompañada de otros tres encapuchados. Se reunieron con otras seis personas y se fueron, alguien por allí escuchó que la persona de cabello rojo respondía al nombre de Tayuya… Entre ellos había varios adolescentes, o eso es lo que creen algunos de los que los vieron. Por la estatura más bien, aunque bien podrían ser adultos de baja estatura, no sé. También, anterior a eso, dos personas estuvieron viajando hacia el ferry. Algunos de los trabajadores que viven en el bosque afirman haber visto a un pálido pelinegro de semblante serio acompañado de una figura encapuchada. Creo, por las descripciones y fotos que escuché y vi de ustedes, que ese chico es Sasuke y que él formaba parte del grupo que se fue en el ferry.-

- Eso significa que Sasuke ya está lejos de nosotros, en lo que esperamos el ferry ya estarán muy lejos para darles alcance…- reflexionó deprimida Ino

- Yo pensé lo mismo, pero, y este es un GRAN pero, recordé que un chico con una lancha a motor que vive, justamente, cerca del río, me debe un favor. Así que, adelantándome a cualquier contratiempo, he ido y le he cobrado, por así decir. Ahora, aquí viene lo urgente, si él nos lleva, será pasado mañana en la madrugada, pues después tiene que trabajar. Confío plenamente en mi intuición, y esta me dice que su amigo era aquel muchacho que vieron en el bosque y que se fue en el ferry. Es la única pista que tenemos y sería un desperdicio no tomarla en cuenta, pero esa es decisión de ustedes. Si deciden ir, mañana temprano partimos, también me conseguí quien nos lleve hasta la lancha, así que no nos tomará tanto como debería.- terminó la ninja y volvió a tomar su taza para dar un gran sorbo.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos la salita, hasta que Naruto estampó su mano en la pequeña mesa, llamando la atención de todos.

- Es la única pista que tenemos, algo me dice que Vero-chan tiene razón dattebayo, pero si no nos decidimos perderemos este único rastro que tenemos de Sasuke-

- Naruto tiene razón, aunque esté equivocada la pista, es lo único que tenemos por ahora- se animó Kiba- Yo digo que vayamos-

- Estoy de acuerdo, quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada no nos llevará a ningún lado- respaldó Temari

Todos empezaron a manifestar su apoyo, en sí, después de escuchar a Naruto tan animado, nadie había encontrado fuerzas para oponerse, además, lo que había dicho Kiba tenía gran peso: Era la única pista que tenían por ahora. Así, quedó decidido que irían tras esa oportunidad.

- Sin embargo, no podemos ir todos tras Sasuke…- dijo Shikamaru antes de que todos volviesen a alborotarse

- ¿Por qué no Shikamaru?- preguntó Chouji

- Vero-san, dijiste que era una lancha pequeña ¿no es así?- la chica asintió- ¿Cuántos caben en ella a tu parecer?-

- Unas 10 personas a lo sumo-

- Y nosotros somos 15, incluida Vero-san, sumando a su amigo, somos 16. Resumen: No podemos ir todos. Por otro lado, si, por alguna extraña razón y debido a todos los que nos persiguen, si esto es una trampa sería mejor que no cayésemos todos en ella, todo lo que hemos pasado sería inútil si eso ocurriese. La otra opción es que Akatsuki aparezca y que todos quedemos malheridos, lo que también sería problemático si no hay nadie a salvo para ir a auxiliarnos. Además, sería exageradamente sospechoso que un grupo de 15 personas saliese del pueblo, no importa la excusa que le pongas. Si ya seis personas son sospechosas, un grupo más numeroso llamará toda la atención y seguramente nos volverán a atacra esos tipos del gobierno o los Akatsuki que, como ya sabemos, están tras nuestra pista.- el chico tomó aire, y puso una cara pensativa

- Entonces… ¿Cómo decidiremos quien va?- preguntó Lee

- ¡Yo definitivamente voy Dattebayo!- gritó Naruto

- Yo también, y no pueden hacerme cambiar de opinión- dijo Sakura seriamente

- Creo que, al igual que la vez que escapamos de Konoha, Shikamaru debería estar a cargo- dijo Shino sabiamente- Es el con más cabeza para estrategias-

- Estoy de acuerdo, todo saldrá bien si Shikamaru es quien lo planea- apoyó Ino, Chouji asintió como respaldo. Finalmente todos terminaron apoyando la iniciativa y Shikamaru suspiró.

- Mendokuse…- (N/a: que problemático XD) Shikamaru se acomodó un poco y se sentó a lo indio, poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo en la posición que usaba para pensar, con ambas manos ahuecadas y los dedos entrelazados. Cerró los ojos, desconectándose por momentos del mundo exterior.

Mientras tanto, los demás esperaban expectantes. A pesar de que sabían que no sería rápido, Shikamaru siempre sopesaba todas las posibilidades y sus posibles soluciones, veía a quien necesitaría y que necesitaba de él o ella, viendo si no podía reemplazarlo por alguien mejor y cuya vida no peligrase tanto. Por algo era uno de los mejores estrategas en el bajo mundo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- _"… Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer, you're a Womanizer oh! Womanizer oh, you're a Womanizer baby…" __(N/A: Parte del coro de Womanizer de Britney Spears)_-

- Hidan, esa canción pone en duda tu sexualidad ¿lo sabías?- le dijo su compañero sin siquiera voltear para verle, y menos mal, porque el de cabello blanco iba haciendo casi un baile con el coro.

- Cállate Kakuzu, además, estoy aburrido de caminar, no hemos hecho nada más que caminar, y caminar y… ¡¡caminar por este maldito bosque!! Y, aparte, la canción es excelente- dijo con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia

- No podría negarte o afirmarte eso, ya que sólo he escuchado el bendito coro durante ¡¡dos horas!! Y si vuelves a cantar en este trayecto juro que te mataré…-

- Como si pudieses…- le dijo molesto. Abrió la boca para tomar aire y empezar con otra canción cuando Kakuzu le hizo un gesto para que se detuviese- ¿Y ahora qué…?- pero Kakuzu le tapó la boca

- Mira- Hidan tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ver algo, después de todo, estaba bastante oscuro.

- ¿Qué mierd* quieres que vea? Lo único que hay por aquí es vegetación y más vegetación…-

- Presta atención idiota- le señaló a unos metros de ellos, había un pequeño claro iluminado tenuemente por la luna, allí se encontraba un chico entrenando con una vara, por lo que se podía ver. Aparte de eso, Hidan no veía nada más.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que matemos al pobre chiquillo? Jashin-sama no permite el asesinato Kakuzu, te irás al infierno si acabas con la vida de quien se te pase por delante- Kakuzu lo miro con odio

- Imbécil, mira más de cerca…- Hidan estaba por empezar a gritarle sobre que lo tonto que era pedirle eso si con suerte había vislumbrado la silueta con esa oscuridad, pero prefirió mirar, Kakuzu se veía temible.

Hizo un mayor esfuerzo y logró distinguir que el chico en cuestión tenía cabello negro, llevaba un pantalón blanco y que su piel era bastante pálida, por lo que brillaba a la luz de la luna. Su peinado le parecía conocido y eso le hizo ponerse a pensar.

- ¿No es parecido a Itachi?- A punto estuvo Kakuzu de golpearse la frente, pero no lo hizo, había que tener paciencia con los idiotas como su compañero

- Es su hermano- Hidan lo observó con sorpresa

- ¿Y qué hace aquí?- Kakuzu sólo quería matarle

- No sé, recuerda que Itachi dijo que se había escapado antes que el Kyuubi lo hiciese.-

- Ah ¿Y de qué nos sirve haberlo encontrado entonces?-

- El chico Kyuubi está tras él, si lo seguimos a él probablemente nos encontraremos con el contenedor del nueve colas. Podrías siquiera intentar retener un poco de la información que te dan - le dijo ya muy molesto Kakuzu

- ¿Para qué? Si tú siempre la recuerdas perfectamente - ahora sí Kakuzu le dio un coscorrón por imbécil

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, luego de casi una hora de cavilaciones. Todos dejaron de conversar –pues sí, se habían aburrido y algunos estaban hasta jugando monopoly- y pusieron toda su atención al de cabellos negros.

- Bien, considerando las posibles dificultades que hemos de afrontar, he decidido que me iremos la mitad y la otra mitad se quedará aquí, el equipo que se quede aquí tiene que estar listo para huir en cualquier momento, ante la mínima posibilidad de ser descubiertos ya sea por Akatsuki, Konoha o el gobierno, y, aún así, su escape debe ser lo más sigiloso posible. A quien deje a cargo le indicaré todos los planes y estrategias que deberán seguir en caso de huida. Por otro lado, también deben estar preparados para ir en nuestra ayuda o simplemente ir a un punto de encuentro a determinar en el caso de que encontremos a Sasuke. Asi mismo, los que vayamos, vamos a ir sólo a rastrear, BAJO NINGÚN PRECEPTO a pelear o a rescatar a Sasuke, a no ser de que veamos el campo totalmente despejado y sin peligro para nosotros, lo que es prácticamente imposible.- todos asintieron y Shikamaru prosiguió- Bien. Naruto, Sakura, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Yoko y Gaara irán conmigo tras la pista de Sasuke. Los demás de quedan. Ino queda a cargo de los planes que les daré a quienes se queden.-

Todos asintieron, Naruto y Sakura satisfechos, los demás un tanto nerviosos, y, aquellos que se quedaban con una expresión algo triste. Pero nadie dijo nada.

- Bueno, ya que mañana saldremos a primera hora de la mañana, dígase que a las seis en punto los voy a despertar, sería bueno que nos fuésemos a dormir- dijo Vero y todos empezaron a ponerse de pie, a pesar de que probablemente no a dormir directamente. La única persona que se quedó en la sala fue Shikamaru, cuya mirada parecía algo perdida en el espacio. Probablemente estaba pensando en algo importante, así que le dejaron solo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Recuerden tener cuidado, los sirvientes de Orochimaru no son gente con la cual puedan tratar a la ligera-

- ¿Con quién piensas que estás hablando Anko-san? ¡El gran maestro Jiraya nunca se dejaría atrapar!!- dijo el de cabello blanco ajustando su mochila. Cuando Asuma había detectado movimiento todos se habían puestao rápidamente de acuerdo, habían decidido que, finalmente, serían Jiraya y Shizune quienes irían tras los primeros cuatro. Los que se quedaran irían tras los que faltaban.

- Bueno, llevas a una excelente médico, espero que eso sea suficiente para garantizar que vuelvan con vida- dijo Kurenai un tanto preocupada. Shizune le sonrió por el cumplido.

- De todas formas la idea no es enfrentarse a ellos a no ser de que sea estrictamente necesario, sólo vamos a ver si Sasuke-kun está con ellos. En caso de que no lo esté volveremos, así que no hay mucho de que preocuparse Kurenai-san-

- Igualmente tengan cuidado, ya saben, Orochimaru no es de los que dejan las cosas a la ligera- advirtió Asuma

- Hai, hai, ahora debemos marchar o no los alcanzaremos nunca.- dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- Bueno, nos vamos. Cuídense y recuerden enviar una señal si necesitan ayuda.- Shizune se despidió rápidamente y ambos salieron, ocultos tras unas capas café. Los otros tres los observaron desde la ventana, esperando que regresaran con bien.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sus movimientos eran ágiles y silenciosos, como los de un gato. Posición de defensa, golpe a la derecha, golpe a la izquierda y luego al frente. Patada de frente, vuelta y patada con salto. Salto e invertida hacia atrás, pegando una fuerte patada sin soltar la vara que había estado usando como espada. Unos pasos hacia atrás y una corta carrera hacia delante, vuelta en el aire, patada y luego ataque frontal con la espada, un ataque con todo el impulso de la caida, detuvo la vara a centímetros de la roca que simulaba ser un oponente. Se puso en posición erguida nuevamente, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano donde llevaba unas ajustadas vendas para proteger la piel. Se acomodó unos mechones de cabello rebeldes que se salían del moño que se hacia por comodidad al luchar o prácticar. Dejo la vara junto a otras similares y cogió su botella de agua, dando un gran sorbo de esta. Luego se volteó y caminó hacia el centro del jardín interno donde entrenaban a diario con su mejor amiga, siendo alcanzada totalmente por los rayos de la luna. Llevaba un peto deportivo blanco con franjas cruzadas de color negro, dejando su abdomen y la cicatriz que en este se encontraba, a la vista. Llevaba unos pescadores holgados y vendas que cubrían su pantorrilla, además de sus típicas sandalias ninja. Los antebrazos también los llevaba vendados.

- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?- todo permaneció en silencio- Gaara-kun-

Lentamente el pelirrojo emergió de las sombras con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- Pensé que no me habías sentido Naoko-san- la chica sonrió levemente

- ¿Qué clase de guardaespalda sería yo si no te hubiese sentido?- le chica tomó asiento en el piso de madera, observando a Gaara.

- Supongo que tienes razón- el chico se sentó al lado de la castaña sin decir una palabra.

- Aún no respondes a mi primera pregunta- afirmó la chica mirando la luna

- No podía dormir- respondió también mirando a la luna. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Naoko bajó la mirada y observó a Gaara, el cual seguía mirando a la luna con su expresión inexpresiva de siempre. Alzó su mano y la posó en la mejilla de Gaara en un acto de valentía. El chico bajó la mirada y la centró en ella. El movimiento fue rápido, apenas Gaara la miro ella acercó sus caras y depositó y beso rápido en los labios del pelirrojo, que quedó con las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de sorpresa. Naoko se separó incluso antes de que Gaara pudiese reaccionar. La castaña lo observó con una sonrisa pequeña y su cara sonrojada.

- Naoko…- La chica posó un dedo sobre los labios del pelirrojo antes de que este pudiese hablar

- Prométeme que te cuidarás y que regresarás con vida. Promete que nos volveremos a ver…- dijo bajando la mirada y el tono de voz a medida que terminaba. Gaara la tomó del mentó y la hizo subir la mirada.

- Entonces prométeme tú lo mismo- le dijo con su expresión seria, pero la castaña podía ver un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos verdes.

- Prometido- la chica sonrió levemente y alzo el dedo meñique, Gaara lo tomo e hicieron el gestito de la promesa del dedo chiquito. – Gaara-kun…- llamó la de ojos pardos

- ¿dime?-

- ¿Puedo pedirte otra promesa?-

- Claro-

- Prométeme que cuidarás de Yoko-chan. No te pido por Neji-sama, porque sé que él tiene a Yoko para que cuide de él, y ese es justamente el problema, Yoko es capaz de arriesgar su vida imprudentemente con tal de proteger a quienes quiere. Así que, prométeme que la cuidarás por mí, por favor- Gaara asintió. Naoko de verdad se veía muy preocupada.

- Es una promesa- sonrió levemente y besó el dorso de la mano de Naoko.

- Porque, te juro que si alguien les hace daño a cualquiera de ustedes yo…- cerró en un puño la mano que tenía libre- Juro que le buscaré y acabaré lentamente con su vida, de una manera tortuosa y lenta, para que sufra mil veces el daño que les haya hecho- Gaara tembló levemente, Naoko había puesto una mirada de lo más amenazadora, y él sabía que ella era capaz de cumplir esa promesa. Apretó su mano suavemente, trayéndola de su mundo de asesinato al ente imaginario que los había dañado.

- Por suerte eso no sucederá- le dijo calmadamente

- Sí, tienes razón- sonrió y le dio a Gaara un beso en la mejilla.- Bueno, mañana estarás muy cansado si no te vas a dormir pronto, así que vamos… a dormir- la chica se puso de pie y empezó a jalar a Gaara por los pasillos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Qué haces aquí cerdita?-

- Preparo bocadillos, ¿no se nota o es demasiado difícil para una teñida como tú darse cuenta?- dijo sin dejar de cortar la carne. La recién llegada se sentó en el mesón.- Oye, no te sientes ahí, acabo de limpiar- La rubia se volteó y la recién llegada pudo apreciar que había estado llorando, por lo rojo de sus ojos y lo brillamtes que estos se veían.

- ¿Son para los que se van?- preguntó aunque la respuesta era obvia

- Sí, no voy con ellos para ayudarles así que por lo menos quiero asegurarme de que no mueren de hambre. Chouji come bastante así que haré muchos bocadillos y empacaré una gran cantidad de bolsas de papas fritas, galletas y esas cosas.- empezó a cortar pan y luego a hacer sándwiches de carne de manera industrial. Luego empezó a sacar comida envasada, galletas y otras cosas. Temari se puso de pie y empezó a ayudarla.- Chouji siempre acababa con la comida rápidamente, es por eso que Shikamaru y yo siempre llevábamos comida escondida en nuestras mochilas para no morir de hambre cuando eramos pequeños. A pesar de que en esos tiempos nuestras misiones eran más simples, cuando fuimos creciendo fueron aumentando de dificultad, pero nunca creímos que nos iban a atrapar, los planes de Shikamaru eran a prueba de fallas. Desde pequeño siempre fue un genio- Temari escuchaba en silencio.

Siguieron empacando comida para sus amigos por un rato, hasta que Temari habló.

- Supongo que ya no vale la pena seguir con la apuesta-

- ¿eh?- Ino la miro extrañada

- Vaya, ni siquiera la recuerdas…- Temari se rio levemente. Luego Ino entendió.

- Iba ganando que es lo peor, pero no vale la pena seguir, hay muchas cosas de las que preocuparse más que pelear por una cita con Shikamaru-

- Sí- ambas suspiraron, pero luego Temari sonrió- Además, no sé si habría durado contra esa fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable que tienes cerdita- la hermana de Gaara se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto de despedida- Bueno, me voy a ver a mi hermano. No lo voy a ver en un buen tiempo y no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo con él- cerró la puerta tras de sí e Ino se quedó sola, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

- Sí, tiene razón.- se quitó el delantal y lo colgó, dejó los paquetes de comida bien guardados y apagó las luces- Debería aprovechar bien el poco tiempo que tendré con Shikamaru y Chouji- y se fue.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ambos estaban observando el cielo, recostados en el techo, tomados de las manos. La luna brillaba bastante ese día, alumbrando con su suave luz los cuerpos de la pareja recostada en el techo. Ella se removió un poco y se acurrucó contra su novio, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este. Él, soltándo la mano de la chica, pasó su mano tras los hombros de su novia y la abrazó contra él. El viento sopló y ella tembló ligeramente.

- Está empezando a hacer frío, ¿quieres que entremos ya Hinata-chan?- preguntó preocupado, bajando su mirada para poder observar a su pelinegra.

- No, quiero quedarme aquí un rato más, Naruto-kun- dijo con su voz suave y amable. El rubio asintió y la acercó un poco más a él, intentando cubrirla del frío. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro en el silencio de la noche. Hinata posó su mano en el pecho de Naruto en un débil abrazo, pero el chico sonrió con cariño igualmente. Su Hinata aún era algo tímida.

- Naruto-kun- dijo repentinamente la Hyuuga.

- ¿hm?-

- Prométeme que te cuidarás y que no morirás- le dijo poniendo una mirada seria y levantando la mirada para ver al rubio a los ojos.

- Lo prometo- dijo serio- No puedo morir ahora que eres mía Hinata-chan- le dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo a Hinata sonrojar.

- Y prométeme que no haras nada estúpido ni impulsivo ni peligroso ni imprudente, y que le harás caso a Shikamaru- a Naruto le cayó una gotita

- ¿Cuándo he hecho algo imprudente, estúpido, impulsivo y/o preligroso? Bueno, peligroso sí, pero lo otro…- Hinata lo miro con cara de ¿Estás bromeando no?, así que el rubio se quedó calladito y asintió.

- Bien, porque si alguien te hiere yo… yo…- bajó la mirada. Naruto la abrazó fuerte, esperando que llorase, pero, en vez de eso, una sonrisa sádica se posó en el rostro de la tímida Hyuuga- Lo buscaré y le arrancaré la piel mientras vive para luego irlo descuartizando poco a poco, primero las manos y lo pies, y luego el resto, todo mientras vive… y si tuvo ayuda, quizá su apoyo sufra en el aceite hirviendo o…- Naruto tembló ligeramente y se puso pálido mientras Hinata seguía relatando lo que le haría a quien le hiriese, se le había olvidado que la chica tenía una personalidad algo… bipolar. Posó un dedo en sus labios y Hinata lo miro algo desorientada, como volviendo en sí. El chico sonrió.

- Bueno, pero no tienes que preocuparte de eso Hinata-chan, nadie me hará daño ¿Escuchaste? Nadie.- le sonrió y la besó en los labios amorosamente. Luego la miro con un brillo malicioso en los ojos- ¿Sabes Hinata-chan? Cuando sacas tu inner eres muy sexy- Volteó las posiciones, quedando él sobre Hinata con su cara a centímetros de la de su novia

- ¡Naruto-kun!- se sonrojó Hinata, diciendo esto con una voz casi una octava más alta de lo usual, pero no lo alejó, de hecho sus ojos se pusieron más brillosos y seductores, pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Naruto y acortando la distancia que separaba sus labios.- Aprovechémos que esta vez Neji-onisan no está cerca- le susurró la pelinegra al oido. Naruto sonrió y se sonrojó y luego besó a la pelinegra fogosamente, no que el techo fuese cómodo y tampoco pensaba llegar al final, pero era una oferta que no podía declinar. La luna sería único testigo de esa pequeña demostración de amor entre una pareja que temía no volver a tener oportunidad de estar juntos, las estrellas parecían brillar con más fuerza ante el amor tan profundo de la joven pareja pero ellos no lo notaron, tan embelesados estaban el uno del otro y…

Paf.

- Que demonios…- Naruto se levantó y observó en la dirección de la cual había venido lo que fuese que le golpeó en la cabeza, pero al distinguir al culpable se puso blanco como la leche.

- ¿Naruto-kun?- Hinata se levantó levemente y también se quedó de piedra.

- Tú… maldito… ¡¡maldito pervertido!! ¿Qué le haces a Hinata-sama? Pensé que eras una persona confiable Uzumaki, ya veo que me equivoqué…-

- Espera Neji, no es lo que crees… nosotros no…- pero Neji no escuchó y lanzó su otra zapatilla a Naruto, la cual le dio justo en la frente, haciéndole perder el balance y caer del techo.

- ¡¡Naruto-kun!!- Hinata intentó tomarlo de la mano pero no alcanzó

- No me interesa escuchar sus excusas baratas…-

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- Sí, sí, ya sabes que yo siempre me cuido Nao-chan, a veces pienso que no confías en mí…-

- No es eso, sólo me preocupo por…- algo cayó encima de la castaña, aplastándola contra el piso.

- ¿Qué demo…?- dijo la rubia saltando a un lado de la impresión

- ¿Por qué a mí?- preguntó el rubio antes de perder la conciencia, quedando sobre la castaña, la cual había amortiguado su caida.

- ¡Naoko-san! Menos mal, gracias por atrapar a Naruto-kun- apareció la Hyuuga desde el techo

- Todo sea por usted Hinata-sama, aunque no haya sido apropósito…- dijo la castaña con una gotita- En todo caso Yoko ¿me ayudas a ponerme de pie?- la rubia le ayudó a mover a Naruto y luego su mejor amiga pudo ponerse de pie

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?- preguntó Yoko

- Ese de ahí- empezó Neji señalando al inconsciente rubio- Estaba intentando aprovecharse de Hinata-sama en el techo- ambas miraron al rubio con una gotita y una sonrisa torcida

- Si querían hacer cositas podrían haberlo hecho en algún lugar más discreto ¿no?-

- Sí, donde no los viese Neji-sama. Que idiota, si sabe lo mucho que Neji-sama desconfía de él, es como meter la cabeza en la boca del león… pero bueno, los tonitos siempre serán tontos… ¿No Nao-chan?-

- Totalmente de acuerdo-

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en lo que se escucharon pasos de la habitación contigua. La puerta corrediza se abrió y se pudo ver a Tenten y a Lee.

- ¿Por qué demoras tanto Neji? Se supone que era una reunión de despedida de tus mejores amigos hacia ti- empezó Tenten

- No es correcto dejar a los amigos esperando Neji-san…- ambos salieron y se quedaron observando la escena

- ¿Qué hizo Naruto esta vez?-

- Intentó…- empezó Neji, pero Yoko fue más rápida

- El baka y Hinata-san estaban haciendo cositas indebidas en el techo- se rió levemente. A Tenten y a Lee les cayó una gotita por la sien

- Bakaaa. Bueno, ya lo golpeaste Neji, ahora podemos seguir con el juego de cartas…-

- Sí, ya dejalo pasar Neji-san- dijo Lee, pero Neji no volteó y empezó a caminar en dirección a Naruto. Hinata, preocupada, saltó del techo. Yoko fue a atraparla.

- ¡¡Hinata-sama!! No debería hacer cosas tan peligrosas- la regañó Neji, pero la pelinegra no lo tomó en cuenta y fue donde Naruto.

- Sólo se desmayó por el golpe Hinata- le dijo Tenten

- Apartese Hinata-sama, yo acabaré con este impuro…- dijo Neji avanzando hacia el rubio, pero le pelinegra se interpuso.

- Naoko-san, tengo una orden para ti- Hinata nunca le daba órdenes así que la castaña se sorprendió- Quiero que lleves a Naruto sano y salvo a su habitación-

- Entendido Hinata-sama- dijo la de ojos pardos tomando a Naruto en brazos y dándose media vuelta, Neji, impedido como estaba de actuar observó a Yoko, que tragó duro, ella no quería verse envuelta en enredos…

- Yoko…- pero la chica lo interrumpió antes de que el castaño empezara

- ¡Como me gusta jugar a las cartas! Y como veo que Neji-sama estará ocupado por un rato, ¿Les molesta si juego por él con ustedes?- preguntó alto a Tenten y Lee, estos ni alcanzaron a responder cuando la chica ya los estaba empujando de vuelta a la habitación- ¡Que les vaya bien!- y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Neji suspiró, frustrado. Naoko ya se había ido, así que se movió para rodear a Hinata-sama pero ella le sostuvo del brazo.

- Y tú no irás a ninguna parte primito…- la mirada de su prima era oscura, Neji tragó saliva- ¡¡Estoy aburrida de que te entrometas en mi vida amorosa!! ¿Sabes lo que me costó lograr eso que interrumpiste? Pero me las pagarás y ya verás como no podrás ni querrás volver a interrumpir- la chica tenía una sonrisa sádica en la cara, muestra de que el inner había despertado y estaba molesto.

- Etto… ¡¡Espera Naoko-san!!- el chico empezó a perseguir al rubio y a la castaña y, al mismo tiempo, a escapar de su querida prima, la cual le perseguía con ansias asesinas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza tras de sí y se acercó a Shikamaru, sentándose a su lado. Posó una tasa de té frente a su amigo de la infancia y luego posó la suya sobre la mesita. Chouji se había ido a dormir hace un rato, argumentando que tenía sueño. Ella había decidido quedarse un rato más despierta "después de todo ella no tenía que viajar mañana"- había dicho. Shikamaru decidió acompañarla. "Después de todo, todavía tengo que enseñarte los planes de escape, eres la encargada después de todo"- le dijo.

Así que ahí estaban, Ino había ido a buscar té para ambos y Shikamaru había traído el tablero de Shogi.

- ¿Te molesta si jugamos mientras te explico?- le preguntó Nara

- No, pero ya sabes que no soy muy buena en esto, me ganarás en un santiamén.- respondió con una sonrisa. Ordenaron las piezas y empezaron a jugar mientrs Shikamaru explicaba, a fondo, los planes de escape. Que debían hacer si eran los profesores quienes les descubrían, o si eran los Akatsuki, incluso si eran esos tipos que los habían atacado antes de que se encontrasen con los Otori.

- Jaque- dijo por octava vez Shikamaru. Ino hizo un puchero.

- ¿ehhhh? ¿De nuevo? La verdad es que es imposible ganarte Shikamaru, no sé ni para qué juego contigo…- la chica se recostó en el piso, cansada.

- No es imposible, sólo que todavía no manejas la técnica- dijo el pelinegro con simplicidad, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre sus manos con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

- Bah, sólo te estás burlando de mí porque yo no sé jugar bien a esa cosa.- la rubia volvió a hacer un puchero y luego ambos sonrieron, cuando eran pequeños era igual con cualquier juego de tablero que Shikamaru le presentase a la rubia.

_-Flash Back-_

_- Caíste en mi propiedad Ino, ahora debes pagarme- decía un pequeño Shikamaru a una molesta Ino, que miraba los dados como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de toda su desgracia_

_- ¿ehhhh? ¿De nuevo? Eso no es justo, siempre tengo que pagarte, no es justo- pero aún así le estaba tendiendo la cantidad de dinero en billetitos de juego_

_- Eso es porque he colocado mis propiedades de forma estratégica, de forma que haya mayor probabilidad de que caigas allí…- dijo con simpleza dejando el dinerito a su costado_

_- Ahhhhh, no entiendo nada de lo que dices Shikamaru- se quejaba tapándose los oídos con las pequeñas manitos._

_- Ehhh, Shikamaru es muy inteligente- decía Chouji comiendo patatas_

_- No es eso, es que me fijo bien, nada más…- respondía el chico- es sólo estrategia, cuando manejen la técnica seguro ganan- _

_- Sí claro, sólo te burlas de nosotros porque no sabemos jugar tan bien como tú-_

_- Estás imaginando cosas Ino- le dijo el pequeño Nara_

_- No peleen…- decía Chouji con una gotita en la sien, eso siempre pasaba_

_- Ahhhh, ya no quiero jugar, hagamos otra cosa…-_

_- Que problemática que eres Ino…- la chica hizo un puchero y luego los tres se echaron a reír._

_- Fin Flash Back-_

- ¿Shikamaru?- llamó la chica volviendo a su posición sentada

- ¿hm?-

- Prómete que te cuidarás, que no harás cosas imprudentes y te mantendrás con vida.- Shikamaru alzó la mirada para posarla sobre la de su amiga de infancia. Sonrió levemente y acarició el cabello de Ino, desordenándoselo.

- Sabes que no hago cosas imprudentes.-

- Sí, pero esta vez no estaré allí para cuidarlos a ti y a Chouji, por lo tanto no podré asegurarme que no hacen cosas estúpidas. Así que prométemelo, prométeme que se cuidarán.- la chica alzó la mano, con el dedo meñique en alto. Shikamaru sonrió de manera más amplia y tomó el meñique de Ino con el suyo, cerrando la promesa.

- Lo prometo y que me corten el dedo si no cumplo.- la chica sonrió satisfecha y, en un movimiento que Shikamaru no alcanzó a prever, acercó su cara a la de Shikamaru, robándole un beso fugaz en los labios. Se separó y se puso de pie rápidamente, dándole la espalda a Shikamaru.

- Bueno, ya es tarde, mejor te dejo dormir. Que descanses Shikamaru- lo miro cuando estaba cerrando la puerta y le guiñó un ojo antes de decir:- Que tengas dulces sueños- y cerró la puerta.

Shikamaru llevó sus dedos a sus labios, acariciándolos aún sonrojado.

- Que problemática…- pero aún así sonrió levemente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Recostó su cabeza en la almohada, debía descansar para mañana tener energías en el viaje que les esperaba. Hoy, por fin, sentía a Sasuke más cerca de su alcance.

- Sasuke-kun…- susurró levemente apretando las sábanas entre sus dedos. Posteriormente cerró sus ojos, comenzando a sumirse en el mundo de los sueños, un mundo en el que Sasuke-kun no huía…

…

- ¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ UZUMAKI!!- ese grito la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, apartándola de ese reparador sueño. Intentó volver a dormir pero las fuertes pisadas en el pasillo hacían temblar el piso y, por tanto, su futón. Una venita hizo aparición en su frente y sus manos se hicieron un puño.

- Pero qué mierd* están haciendo estos tarados y por qué siempre tiene que ser Naruto el que me ocasiona problemas gr…- se fue murmurando unas cuantas maldiciones hasta la puerta, la cual abrió con estrépito para ver la escena más rara de su vida: Naoko llevando a Naruto- el cual estaba inconsciente- en brazos mientras escapaba de Neji, quien los perseguía y escapaba de… ¿Hinata?

- ¡¡Neji-sama por favor deje de perseguirme!!- decía Naoko mientras corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos

- ¡¡Lo haré si me entregas a ese mal nacido!!-

- ¡¡Neji-oniisama, detente un instante, tengo algo que decirte!!- la voz de Hinata era una mezcla entre su dulzura habitual y un tono algo… entre oscuro y sádico, quizá ambos.

- Hoy se cae el cielo… Pero si eso pasa por lo menos quiero dormir- Empuñó su mano derecha y se quedó en su lugar, esperando a que pasaran por el pasillo donde estaba su habitación. Los pasos se acercaban y…

¡PAF!

Ahora Neji yacía tirado en el suelo- Naoko la había esquivado- y Hinata había tropezado con Neji así que también estaba en el suelo. Naoko se había detenido y miraba a Hinata con preocupación y a Sakura con algo de miedo.

- Buenas noches Sakura-san, lamento haberla despertado…- dijo con una gotita

- Buenas noches Naoko-san. No te preocupes, mientras se queden calladitos ahora no hay problema- suspiró y volvió a entrar en su habitación- Me voy a dormir, ustedes también deberían. Que duerman bien- y cerró la puerta fuertemente.

El resto de la noche fue pacífica.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El sol asomaba por el este, iluminando con sus cálidos rayos todo el bosque a su alrededor y también las pequeñas hospederías del pequeño pueblo cercano al río. La gente empezaba a despertar al igual que los pequeños y grandes animales diurnos, el día recién empezaba y los comercios abrían sus puertas a aquellos madrugadores que quisiesen pasar para tomar un desayuno fresco.

- Buenos días- dijo el pelinegro de extraño comportamiento entrando a la habitación que compartía con sus "nuevos compañeros" y corriendo las cortinas, dejando que el cálido sol iluminase la habitación.

- ¿Sai?- preguntó el de cabello blanco-celeste con tono molesto- vete al diablo- volvió a esconderse tras las cobijas, intentando volver a dormir.

- No te enojes conmigo Suigetsu-san, ha sido Kimimaro-san quien me ha enviado a despertarlos- dijo manteniendo su sonrisa

- Si Kimimaro-san lo dice deberías levantarte Suigetsu- habló Juugo poniéndose de pie

- Apresúrense antes de que se enojen allá abajo- dijo Sai saliendo de la habitación.

Pronto estuvieron todos listos para salir, según Tayuya, el plan para separar a quienes les seguían había funcionado, así que ya no tendrían problemas.

- Aún si se enfrentan a nosotros, los superamos en número- dijo finalizando su discurso sobre lo genial que era su plan- Aunque me lamento de no haber podido luchar con ellos…-

- Eso no es muy femenino Tayuya-san…-

- Cállate Jirobo. Bueno, vamonos…- El gran grupo salió por una de las puertas traseras de la hospedería, todos cuebiertos con capas viejas y roñosas para, esta vez, pasar desapercibidos.

En ese mismo pueblo, en la hospedería de al lado…

- Maldito feminismo, malditas abusadoras…- se quejaba un MUY ojeroso Asuma con los vinoculares en la mano derecha y su cigarro en la izquierda.- 'Mañana lo hará una de nosotras Asuma, no te preocupes'- imitó la voz de Anko- Sí claro, probablemente hoy también me toque a mi vigilar… abusadoras… harpías…- siguió quejándose hasta que detecto movimiento en la otra hospedería, enseguida llevó los binoculares a sus ojos, atento a los extraños que habían salido de la otra residencia.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que uno se quedaba atrás, se bajaba la capucha y le sacaba lo saludaba de manera casi normal… como si fuesen viejos conocidos, bueno, lo eran pero…

- Maldición, nos engañaron…- susurró dejando los binoculares a un lado mientras la figura de su antigua compañera de trabajo desaparecía entre los árboles. – Voy a despertar a las harpías…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La mañana había sido silenciosa para el café sunlight, un silencio triste, un silencio de despedida.

El desayuno había sido como siempre, sólo que esta vez había un aura triste cernida sobre la mesa, ni siquiera Naruto parecía tener el ánimo de conversar…

Finalmente llegó la hora de la despedida. Aquellos que se marchaban tenían sus mochilas listas y los que se quedaban, en su mayoría chicas, estaban conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Cuidate mucho Naruto-kun- Hinata abrazaba a su novio fuertemente mientras este le acariciaba tiernamente la espalda, la escena era observada con ojos molestos por parte de Neji pero no iba a hacer escándalo, no después del gran chichón que le había quedado en la frente

- Hey, Neji, aquí- lo llamaba Tenten, Lee suspiró a su lado. Querían despedirse de su amigo pero…- Neji si no me prestas atención sufrirás las consecuencias…- pero el castaño seguía observando feo a Hinata. Una venita creció en la frente de Tenten.

- Cálmate Tenten… Seguro pronto nos presta atención…- pero Tenten no quería calmarse

- Al diablo contigo Neji- le chica se puso en puntillas e, inesperadamente, le robó un beso a Neji. Lee quedó con cara de ¿eh? Y Tenten se volteó y se fue donde Sakura murmurando algo que a Lee le sonó como: "Neji no Baka, menos mal que te vas… idiota…". Neji observó sorprendido a la castaña mientras se iba y un color rojizo se posó en sus mejillas.

- Tenten a veces me da miedo…- dijo Lee con una gotita. Sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la polera y miro atrás, Yoko lo observaba de manera decidida.

- Lee-san, quiero pedirte un favor-

- ¿A mi?-

- Sí. Quiero que cuides a Naoko, ella siempre está cuidando a los demás pero no hay quien la cuide a ella, hasta ahora nos habíamos cuidado la una a la otra, pero no voy a estar ahora para sacarla de sus problemas, emocionales o físicos, y necesito que tú la cuides por mí- pidió, o más bien ordenó, algo sonrojada la rubia. Lee sonrió con ternura y luego hice su típica pose de "nice guy".

- Claro que sí Yoko-san. Pero debes prometer que tú también te cuidarás-

- Claro que sí Lee-san, yo siempre me cuido- le sonrió al de cabello oscuro.

Luego de las tantas despedidas…

- La jefa me dijo que les diera esto, para que se comunicasen. Hay uno para el grupo que se va y otro para los que se quedan.- Sacó dos celulares totalmente tecnológicos y le entregó uno a Ino, el otro se lo pasó a Shikamaru- Así podremos comunicarnos en caso de emergencia. Bueno, nos marchamos, mi amigo nos debe estar esperando. Así que, adieu- Vero lanzó un beso general y luego partieron

- Hasta pronto- gritó Hinata cuando ya estaban un poco más lejos y luego rompió a llorar. Naoko fue a abrazarla y juntas entraron, luego entraron los demás.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Hidan, despierta-

Un somnoliento albino se levantó del suelo, donde había estado durmiendo pacíficamente hasta que alguien le pegó una patada en la cabeza.

- No tenías por qué golpearme Kakuzu, con removerme bastaba, ahora me quedará un chichón-

- Eso me habría tomado demasiado tiempo y los habría perdido de vista-

- ¿Perdido de vista? ¿A quienes?- aún tenía algo de sueño así que se apoyó contra un árbol, intentando volverse a dormir.

- Al hermano de Uchiha y su grupo, ¿A quién más si no?-

- Ah, cierto. ¿Y?-

- Se mueven-

- Bueno, la gente normalmente se mueve Kakuzu, eso no es tan extraño ¿sabes?- una nueva patada de Kakuzu no se hizo esperar

- No, idiota, migran, se van… ¿entiendes?-

- No hacía falta que me golpearas Kakuzu, geez… Y Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Los seguimos?- Kakuzu asintió- Entonces vamos andando-

- Mientras caminamos llama al lider y avísale de nuestra decisión, si el Kyubi viene hacia donde se encuentra el hermano de Uchiha sería bueno tener refuerzos, recuerda que el chico nunca va solo-

- Si el jefe me regaña será culpa tuya- sacó su celular y marcó, mientras tanto empezaron a seguir sigilosamente al gran grupo de encapuchados.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

- Finalmente se detuvieron-

- Sí, aunque sus movimientos son extraños, van más lento de lo habitual-

- Sí, quizá es una táctica para despistarnos- el compacto grupo que seguían entró a un restaurante, ambos los siguieron y se sentaron en una mesa cercana. Los encapuchados hicieron su orden y luego, a petición de la mesera, se bajaron las capuchas…

Cuatro hombres adultos sonrieron a la mesera, que se fue rumbo a la cocina.

Shizune y Jiraya estaban de piedra.

- ¡Maldición!- golpeó la mesa atrayendo la atención de gran parte de los lugareños, quienes lo miraron con mala cara- Dos opciones: Les perdimos el rastro en algún momento, lo que es poco probable; o nos engañaron, que es la opción más probable…-

- Y justo cuando creí que los teníamos…- Shizune se sentía con ganas de llorar

- Eh… Disculpe- ambos observaron al emisor de aquellas palabras, era uno de los tipos que llevaban las capuchas del grupo de Orochimaru- Me pidieron que le entregase esto. Usted es Jiraya-san ¿no?- el tipo le alargó un sobre pequeño. El peliblanco lo tomó con precaución y lo abrió. Cuando leyó el contenido de la carta una venita hizo aparición en su frente.- Vamonos Shi-san- se puso de pie y Shizune salió tras él, dándole las gracias al tipo que les entregó la carta

- ¿Qué decía la carta?-

- Decía: "Loosers"- A Shizune le cayó una gotita y ambos partieron de vuelta.

- Probablemente ya hayan salido los "reales". Los demás deben estar tras ellos, sólo espero que lleguemos antes de que ocurra algo malo- Shizune asintió yambos se perdieron en la oscuridad del bosque

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA, sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete yone…- cantaba para sí mismo Ino mientras ayudaba en el local. (N/A: La canción es "World is mine" de Hatsune Miku. La traducción del pedacito que puse es: "Yo soy la princesa número Uno del mundo, Aprende estos pasos si quieres salir… conmigo.")

- Ad hoc contigo ¿no Ino-san?- preguntó Lee mientras colocaba los manteles

- Pues sí- sonrió levemente, aún estaba algo triste- Pero bueno, ya es hora de ponerse serios, no puedo comportarme como una chica si soy el 'Gran Kyouya Ootori'- se acomodó bien los lentes y se paró derecha- Bien, hay que abrir el local. Kisa-chan- llamó a la rubia (Es Hinata) la cual aún estaba con un aura oscura a su alrededor- Ve a comprar flores frescas, hay que alegrar este sitio para atraer a los clientes. Kyo- Naoko observó a su jefa desde la puerta de la cocina- Ten listos los especiales del día. Souseiseki- Kankuro la miro hastiado- ordena las sillas y abre las cortinas. Rin, Saki, acompañen a Kisa y Renge… abre las puertas- Shino, Tenten y Lee hicieron lo que se les ordenó.- Bien, entonces ¡a trabajar!-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Su salida había sido apresurada, no tenían tiempo de avisar a Shizune y Jiraya, aunque probablemente se habrían dado cuenta del engaño a estas alturas, o eso esperaban.

Los subordinados de Orochimaru los superaban en número de manera considerable, así que debían ir a una distancia aún mayor que antes y, debido a eso, debían prestar más atención para no perderlos de vista en el extenso follaje. Repentinamente los perseguidos giraron y entraron en una zona donde el follaje era más denso, sus perseguidores los siguieron sin percatarse de lo sospechoso de la zona y de lo difícil que sería huir sin conocer el terreno, por ahora estaban más preocupados de no perder de vista a sus "presas".

Pero, de manera tan repentina como una chispa, el cazador se convirtió en presa…

Hubo tres pequeñas explosiones, ninguna de ellas causó daño inmediato en el trío, sólo humo salió de los pequeños artefactos. Pero los servidores de Orochimaru no eran tan humildes como para hacer bombas de _sólo _humo.

- ¡No respiren, es gas somnífero!- Gritó el único hombre del trío. Lamentablemente ya era muy tarde, con la sorpresa de la explosión y la adrenalina del momento ya habían respirado un buen tramo del gas y sus miembros estaban empezando a responder a la toxina, pronto todo empezó a dar vueltas en una espiral de color marrón y verde, el bosque giraba a su alrededor… o eso le parecía.

Los tres se desplomaron inconscientes sobre la mullida superficie del bosque sombrío, quedando ocultos a la vista de los viajeros ordinarios.

- Cayeron de lleno en la trampa- afirmó Sai, constatando lo obvio

- Aunque me hubiese gustado pelear con ellos… Lástima que no tengamos tiempo- dijo Tayuya

- Pareces ansiosa de librarte de tus excompañeros de trabajo Tayuya-san- dijo Jirobo

- Mmmm… sí, creo que tienes razón, quizña es porque me apetece pelear con alguien fuerte y sé que ellos son muy fuertes…- sonrió de una manera un tanto sádica, sus compañeros se alejaron un poco de ella, Sai sonrió burlón.

- Al parecer la más temible de ustedes es Tayuya-san, vaya con el poder femenino-

- Cállate Sai- le dijo Kidomaru molesto

- Hmmm, el chico me agrada, tiene más seso que cualquiera de ustedes-

- ¡Tayuya!- iban a empezar a pelear, pero una mirada de Kimimaro los mandó a callar.

- Tenemos que llegar pronto donde Orochimaru-sama-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Había pasado un día ya desde que sus compañeros se habían marchado, pero para ellos parecían ser meses sin sus ruidosos amigos.

- Bueno, otro día otro dólar como decía mi papá, así que… ¡A trabajar- Algunos, como Ino, escondían su ansiedad tras trabajo

- ¡¡Claro que sí Kyouya-san!! ¡Me encargaré de las mesas!- Lee se puso enseguida manos a la obra, evitando pensar en sus amigos y en lo que ellos podían estar haciendo.

- Kisa y yo iremos por flores- apuntó Tenten tomando a una cabizbaja Hinata de la mano para salir por la puerta trasera. Hinata ni siquiera lo ocultaba, y Tenten se distraía con pequeñas cosas, lo que fuese.

- ¡Así me gusta, con iniciativas propias! ¡Arisa, Rin y Sou-chan, limpien las mesas y el piso!- los aludidos se fueron a trabajar. Otros no pensaban en nada, sólo se dejaban arrastrar por la corriente.

- Supongo entonces que empezaré a alistar los platillos- dijo Naoko con su semblante serio, Ino asintió. Naoko, al igual que ella, se distraía trabajando.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Ya mero, mero llegamos?-

- No-

5 segundos después

- ¿Ya mero, mero, mero llegamos?-

- No-

5 segundos después

- ¿Ya mero, mero, mero, mero llegamos?-

- ¡No!-

5 segundos más después

- ¿Ya…?-

- ¡NO NARUTO, NO!- respondieron esta vez todos.

- Rayos Naruto, eres peor que un niño de primaria- se quejaba Vero frotándose las sienes. Su cabeza estaba amenazando con una migraña terrible luego de tantas horas de viaje en lancha y, además, Naruto preguntando ¿Ya llegamos? Cada cierto CORTO periodo de tiempo

- Pero es que me aburro… Este viaje es muy largo-

- Entonces duerme, como todo el resto de la gente normal- le respondió Kiba y Akamaru le hizo eco

- Pero es que si me duermo y llegamos no lo voy a saber hasta que despierte-

A todos se les hinchó una venita

- Naruto… te estás proponiendo como primer candidato para caer 'accidentalmente' por la borda- le dijo Vero

- Que aburridos son- y luego se apoyó contra la baranda.

- Por fin- suspiró Vero, acomodándose en su pequeño espacio.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La puerta de la tienda se abrió, llamando la atención del dueño.

- Bienvenidos al Sunlight. En seguida los llevaré a una mesa-

- Gracias- Se quedó casi petrificado al oir esa voz. Miro más atentamente al recién llegado… Ese cabello blanco, la máscara, la actitud despreocupada (aunque en esta ocasión extrañamente nerviosa)…

- ¡Ka…!- se tapó la boca, llamando la atención de los recién llegados.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó la mujer castaña que venía con el antiguop profesor de Konoha. El "dueño" negó con la cabeza.

- No es nada, es que iba a llamar a una de nuestras meseras pero recordé que ella salió de viaje. Ahora síganme. ¿Mesa para dos?- preguntó cortésmente. Ambos se sonrojaron levemente y eso le hizo sonreír con picardía.- Ya veo ¿Primera cita? Nos encargaremos de que sea especial entonces.- los dejó en una mesa y luego se dirigió a una de las meseras, apuntando a los recién llegados. Esta se sorprendió un poco y luego fue a la cocina, "el dueño" les sonrió y volvió a su puesto en la entrada.

Al rato volvió la susodicha mesera con dos copas y una botella de vino. Además de un florero pequeño con rosas.

- Cortesía de la casa- dijo con una voz tierna sonriendo a ambos- Aunque lo de las rosas no se si tanto, ¿No lo cree Ankyouku-san?- dijo la menuda rubia sonriendo a la chica castaña.

- Hola Kisa-chan. Gracias por el vino y las rosas- dijo sonrojada

- Por nada, fue idea de Kuouya-san. Bueno, ¿Qué desean?-

…

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez eran dos hombres con anteojos oscuros y gabardinas, aunque, en realidad, se notaba a leguas quienes eran… y a Kyouya casi le empieza un tic en el ojo.

- ¿Sólo dos?- preguntó

- Sí- el pelinegro asintió y los condujo a una mesa

- En seguida vienen a atenderles- y se retiró

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Ya llegamos?- Y ahí venía de nuevo

- No-

…

- ¿Ya mero llegamos?-

- No-

…

- ¿Ya mero, mero llegamos?-

- ¡No!-

…

- ¿Ya mero, mero, mero llegamos?-

- ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que…!?-

- Ya llegamos Vero-chan- Vero volteó a ver a su amigo (el dueño de la lancha) con alegría

- ¡¡Gracias!! No habríamos podido llegar sin ti- le besó en la mejilla y luego empezaron a desembarcar.- Bueno, nos vamos ya… ¡cuidate!- le envió un beso y se fue con el resto. Todos empezaron a correr, no podían perder el tiempo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Seguro que está bien que hagamos esto Gai-san?- preguntaba Iruka preocupado. Habían ido, obviamente, a espiar a su amigo en su cita con esa chica de la que tanto hablaba últimamente.

- Claro que sí, sólo queremos ver si la chica lo merece- a Iruka le cayó un gotita por la sien: Sí claro. Sólo quería chismear, y bueno, él no se había rehusado pero… esperaba que sus intenciones no fuesen tan morbosas como las de su compañero. Suspiró abatido. - ¿Qué hay con ese supiro? ¡¡Hay que vivir la flor de nuestra juventud!!- puso su pie sobre la mesa y su puño en alto, Ikura quería que se lo tragase la tierra.

En tanto, en el local eso generó una… llamativa reacción.

- ¡¡La llama de la juventud rebosa en mí, G…!!- Pero el movimiento de la extraña mesera rubia fue detenido por sus compañeras meseras, las cuales tomaron los fósforos de cocina (De esos largos) que había encendido el chico y miraron a los presentes mientras Lee seguía prendiendo fósforos y empezaba a hacer hasta malabares con ellos.

- Eh… Como una entretención especial esta noche y sólo esta vez nuestra querida mesera Renge nos muestra su show 'La llama de la juventud'- dijo la rubia de cabello corto.

- Y es gratis- mencionó su compañera castaña. Los dos estaban sudando frío, pero cuando todo el mundo aplaudió se relajaron un poco.

Tanto Gai como Iruka estaban mirando hacia el "espectáculo" esa chica había dicho…

- ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?- llegó el mesero pelinaranja, obstruyendo su visión y distrayéndoles.

- ¿eh? Bueno nosotros…-

- Veo que no se han decidido, aquí tienen la carta- les entregó los menú, poniéndolos en frente de sus miradas.

En el fondo, las dos meseras iban llevando, poco a poco, a Renge a la cocina.

Vaya que sería una noche larga.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Estaba amaneciendo, los animalitos del bosque estaban empezando a despertar, encantando los oídos de quienes los oían con sus pequeños cantos.

Pero el grupo que iba a toda velocidad no tenía tiempo de pararse a oir los sonidos de la naturaleza.

- ¿Qué tan lejos estimas que están Kiba?- preguntó Vero sin disminuir la velocidad

- ¿Seguro que el olor que Akamaru sintió era el de Uchiha?- preguntó Neji

- Segurísimo.- el can ladró como respaldo- Akamaru estima que aún nos queda, por lo menos, una hora con el paso que vamos. Al parecer no se han movido de donde Akamaru los sintió antes, pero seguro que pronto lo hacen-

- Deben haber estado durmiendo- dijo Sakura

- Probablemente. Lo que me estresa Kiba, es que puedas hablar con Akamaru- dijo Yoko con una gotita

- Habilidad familiar- dijo el castaño muy orgulloso

- Mejor guarden esas energías que tienen para conversar, luego las vamos a necesitar-

Y siguieron su camino en silencio

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Habían abierto el local MUY temprano ese día, y todo porque Hana-san había llegado tempranísimo y empezado a sollozar afuera de que tenía hambre.

"Todo sea por nuestros mejores clientes" había dicho Ino-san, así que allí estaba ella, cocinando omelets.

Igualmente el local se había llenado, esta vez por todos aquellos aún lo suficientemente sobrios para que Ino los dejase entrar.

Terminó el pedido y tocó la pequeña campanita que había para anunciar que estaban listos.

- Ne, Kyo-san, ¿Puedes llevarlos tú? Es que los demás están ocupados limpiando o despabilándose y yo tengo que terminar de lavar los platos- le pidió Temari-san, quien estaba hoy con ella en la cocina. Asintió con pesadez, quitándose el delantal y dejándolo al lado de la cocina, la cual ya había apagado. Tomó los platos y salió de la cocina, se dirigió a la mesa de los Akatsukis y entregó su pedido.

- Que aproveche-

- Arigato Kyo-chan-

Se iba a ir, pero vio un objeto en el suelo. Se agachó a recogerlo y lo reconoció como una pertenencia de Kisame.

- Se le cayó esto Kisame-san- dijo sin pensar, alargándole el pequeño objeto al chico.

- Ah, gracias- el peliazul lo tomó y, de repente, se quedó pensativo.- ¿Cómo supiste que era mío?-

Se quedó de piedra. Es verdad, se supone que ella no sabe que ese bolígrafo se lo regaló ella para su cumpleaños cuando estaban en el Instituto.

- Sólo… supuse- Hizo ademán de irse pero Kisame le agarró la muñeca.

- Lo sabía, ya nos conocemos… ¿De dónde me conoces?- Intentó zafarse, pero no podía.

- Creo que se equivoca, yo le conocí sólo cuando empezaron a frecuentar nuestro local, debe estarme confundiendo con alguien más-

- Mientes…-

- Vaya Kisame-chaaan… no sabía que te iban los chicos- dijo Hana con una sonrisa pícara.

Afortunadamente Kisame le soltó, y ella pudo escabuirse a la cocina.

- Voy a sacar la basura- le anunció a Temari y salió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Nos siguen- anunció Kimimaro

- ¿No podemos perderles el rastro?- preguntó Tayuya

- No, ya están demasiado cerca- respondió Jirobo

- Entonces habrá que luchar- afirmó Kidomaru con un deje de emoción

- Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes- Sai sonrió como siempre

A diferencia del ambiente de emoción y ansiedad, lo que embargaba a Sasuke era una sensación de preocupación y… reconocimiento, siendo esta última emoción la que más le preocupaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-kun? Estás extraño- preguntó Karin, abrazando a Sasuke por la espalda.

- Nada que te incumba- y se la sacó de encima, yendo a otro lugar

- ¿Deshechada? Ya deberías saber que tu actitud de mujer barata no te servirá con Sasuke- se burló Suigetsu

- Cállate- Una sola patada en la ingle bastó para callar al de cabellos blancos. Juugo los observaba con una gotita.

- Ahorren sus energías para correr idiotas- les dijo Tayuya- Porque ya llegan-

…

Nueve personas llegaron al claro, deteniéndose sólo a unos pasos de los perseguidos, que ya los esperaba.

- Sasuke-kun- susurró la de cabellos cerezo

- ¡Sasuke!-

- Sakura, Naruto…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Se apoyó contra la pared, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Ya debería volver, o se van a preocupar por mí.- se dio la vuelta, pero incluso antes de que abriese los ojos alguien la había tomado por el cuello, aprisionándola contra la pared y levantándola del piso.

- A no ser de que respondas mis preguntas no creo que eso ocurra chiquillo-

¿Cómo no lo había sentido? Tanto tiempo en inactividad había mellado sus habilidades al parecer. Se removió, intentando soltarse, pero el agarre era muy fuerte.

- Suélteme- dijo con voz ahogada… aunque su voz sonaba… diferente a como debía sonar.

Y cayó en la cuenta… con la fuerza con la que Kisame la estaba ahorcando, el modificador de voz se había removido y su voz sonaba… como la voz de Naoko, no la de Kyo. Cerró su boca, no debían descubrirla.

Aunque Kisame, no habiéndose percatado inicialmente de su "cambio" de voz, lo tomó como que "él no hablaría"

- Si te rehúsas no tendré más opción que obligarte a responder- de debajo de su capa de Akatsuki sacó una pequeña navaja. Naoko, muy a su pesar y sin que Kisame se diese cuenta, comenzó a sacar aquellas que llevaba en las muñecas. Kisame colocó la cuchilla bajo el cuello de Naoko- Ahora responde ¿Quién e…?-

- ¡Oi Kisame! Ya deja al pobre Kyo allí, no tenemos tiempo para tus desvíos.- llegó la voz de Hana desde el otro lado del callejón

- ¡Cállate Hana!-

- Tenemos que irnos ahora Kisame, nos llegó un mensaje urgente del líder. Al parecer Hidan y Kakuzu encontrarón una forma fácil de llegar al Kyuubi- Los ojos de Naoko se abrieron en sorpresa, afortunadamente Kisame estaba demasiado sorprendido también como para darse cuenta de la sorpresa de su prisionero.

- Malditos Kakuzu y Hidan, yo quería encontrarlos primero para poder quedarme con Neji-san-

- Mejor vamos, o llegaremos tarde-

- Está bien- Kisame volvió a mirar a Kyo, amenazante, y luego le soltó- Tienes suerte chiquillo.- y luego se marchó.

Los Akatsuki desaparecieron como una inhalación.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Continuará…

Notas de la Autora: Holas!! Lo siento por la demora!! Si sé que esta vez me demoré siglos xox, y eso que tuve las vacaciones… u.u Gomen nasai.

Bueno, no respondo reviews ahorita, aunque los agradezco mucho!! Ya saben que son mi motor para seguir nya! *w*, pero no estoy con ganas de responderlos ahorita… gomen nasai! T.T. Aunque siempre los leo ^^!! Y me alegran mi existencia ^^!!

Bye, cuídense y, hasta el siguiente capítulo!!

_- Siempre habrá gente que te lastime, así que lo que tienes que hacer es seguir confiando y solo ser mas cuidadoso en quien confías dos veces.- Gabriel García Marquez_


End file.
